Criminal Anatomy
by ParisianAccident
Summary: This work is actually a three-show crossover involving NCIS' Caitlin Todd joining our friends at the BAU and Grey's Anatomy's Dr Arizona Robbins. If this is not a pairing you care for, please don't read. Rated M for trigger warnings and adult content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Anatomy/NCIS/Criminal Minds AU: Dr Arizona Robbins is the last victim in a string of serial kidnappings and killings that have crossed the Western US. She is single, blonde, beautiful and highly intelligent; the kidnapper's ideal type. FBI Special Agent Caitlin 'Kate' Todd and her team have been tracking the psycho for months. At every turn he has taunted the team and especially Kate. Will they find their kidnapper and more importantly his latest victim in time?

**A/N: Def trigger warning. Kidnapping. Force. Violence. If you don't get what Criminal Minds is about, don't read this fic. And dear readers, yes we understand not all religious people, especially Catholic's, are homophobic or have issues. This is one scenario, one character, and not representative of a whole in any way. Eventual Todd/Robbins.**

10:24 PM Seattle, WA

"Robbins! Hey, Wait up!" the young pediatric fellow jogged down the OR hallway.

"What is it, Karev? I'm busy." Arizona walked briskly down the hallway, going over her last surgery in her head. "I just lost a patient, can you give me time to process?"

"No, actually I can't. I know how you work… you go shut down and cry. I'm willing to bet you'll go home and drink, or find some chick to sleep with. You're literally me, but in woman form."

"Thank you?" She said, glaring in his direction. Truth be told he was right, since returning from that trip to Africa, nothing had been like was before she left. After leaving Callie in the airport, and stepping aboard that plane, she had spent three years of her career helping underprivileged and those who would never get the help they deserved otherwise. She loved her work, and for a millisecond she would've flown back and ran back to the Ortho surgeon no question, but something stopped her. Her pride and her drive. After she arrived back in the states, the welcome back to the hospital was a cold one, Alex Karev was the only one seemingly happy to see her return. She'd spent many nights sleeping in her office, or crying to the Ped's fellow, he knew alot more about her than she'd like.

"Hello? Earth to Robbins…" she was suddenly snapped back to reality by the waving of his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry… I was just thinking.."

"Let me guess…"

"Shut up, Karev…" She mumbled, as she stepped onto the elevator, making sure not to make eye contact as the doors closed.

10:27 PM.

Walking back to her office her mind was clouded with the memory of that first night she had to work closely with the Ortho surgeon after arriving home. She began to gather her things, locking up her office for the night as the memories flooded back in.

_"I have nothing to say to you…"_

"_Calliope…"_

"NO!... no… you do not get to 'Calliope' me… and expect me to melt and run back into your arms. No… You chose to walk away, you chose to stay in Africa, I never heard the first thing from you. Its almost as if you disappeared, honestly? If you had've, I'm not so sure that I would've noticed, much less cared." Callie crossed her arms and glared across the room, she took a deep breath and began to speak a bit more calmly. "Look, you do amazing work, what you did over there will help those people so much, I'm proud of you in that aspect, but personally? I want to have nothing to do with you. I gave you my heart, all the love I could muster… and you still left me, I wish you the best. But please… stay out of my life." 

_Arizona stood still, holding back tears, feeling her breath hitch in her throat. She couldn't speak, couldn't move or breathe, any hope that she had of mending the relationship with Callie was gone. She watched as the other woman turned on her heels and walked out of her office, effectively walking out of her life. _

She shook the thought from her head as she crossed the main lobby, and through the doors towards the parking lot.

He had been waiting in the parking lot near the surgeon's car. While the woman was brilliant, like all his victims, she was also very routine-oriented. It was late enough there wasn't anyone else around. Fortunately the grab would be made easier by the surgeon being distracted by her own thoughts. The van door was already open. It was seconds but he'd grabbed her from behind and pressed the gun he had in his pocket to her hip.

"Scream and you're dead." He gruffly pushed the woman forward. She was too stunned to think of fighting. When she finally tried, it was too late. He'd gotten her inches from the van and shoved her in. She went to scream and felt a needle jab her. "That'll keep you quiet." Within seconds the shot took effect and Arizona was helplessly passed out. He tied her and put duct tape around her mouth after shutting the van door. "Such a pretty prize." He smiled to himself as he drew the tip of his gun over her languid face.

B.A.U. Quantico, VA

It had been months but it felt like a lifetime to Kate. Every few weeks another body would turn up with the same signature and a new text would hit Kate's phone. The sick son of a bitch they were tracking took great delight in taunting the entire team but had zeroed in on Kate specifically. Spencer surmised this was due to the fact Kate was raised Catholic and his killings had religious ties, specifically Catholic.

"_Freakin...great. I mean I'm not devout now. I can't change how I was raised. So, I just what? Accept these texts as a way of life until we get this bastard?" She hadn't meant to sound so peeved with the young doctor. She knew it wasn't Spencer's fault. _

"_Well, no and yes?" He looked confused. "You can change aspects about how you are as an adult based on how you were raised but you -" Before he could go on, she cut him off. _

"_Spence, it's okay. I wasn't meaning literally change how I was raised. I…" she sighed heavily. "We've had psychos before who screwed with the team as a whole. I'm just not used to some sick freak targeting me. Well...not like this." _

It had been a few months and four bodies since that first taunting text. '**Forgive me father for I have sinned. It has been seventeen years, six months and twelve days since my last confession.**' An unknown number sent it a few days after the third victim was found out of their killers current seven. '**Who is this?**' A few minutes later the text back was simply '**I have taken three lives and will continue unless Agent Todd stops me.**' She shuddered. It turned into full-blown shaking when she realized the length of time specified in the text was exactly how long it had been, on that exact day, since she herself had gone to confession. Hotch said it was actually a good thing the unsub tied himself to Kate. Anyone on the team, really.

"_It doesn't feel that great. And knowing this person has combed through my life to that extent..." she felt bile rising as the reality fully hit her. She was as much his victim now as the women he had taken. He had stalked them as he had Kate. The difference being, in some twisted way he was using Kate as some type of saviour. She alone was expected to stop him. _

"_I understand, Kate. But by seeking you out, he is acknowledging he knows our presence. He is wanting to be stopped. Due to a similarity he sees with your religious ties, however far back they are, he sees you to be the only one capable of stopping him." She sighed again. _

"_So...basically just let it keep going?" Her boss merely nodded. She shook her head, wanting Aaron to grasp what he was asking her. In truth, she understood he, out of everyone on the team, knew how she was feeling. _

_Seattle, WA. _

_7:48 am, the next day. _

"Karev? Have you seen Arizona?"

"Nope… she missed rounds. She never misses rounds, I was gonna ask around, you're the last person I'd expect to be worried though." He said with a sarcastic smirk, he had grown protective of his mentor since her return, every chance he had to defend her, he usually did.

"Bite me, Karev… I was going to have her join me on a consult this morning, I saw her car in the parking lot, so I just assumed she was here." Callie shrugged, looking back over her chart, "I'll check her office, and try paging her again."

"She left last night, after surgery… I saw her head towards the lobby. Are you sure that was her car?"

"Yes… I know her car. You can't mistake the bright red Volkswagon, with the daisies on the tail lights to be anyone elses." Callie nodded, rolling her eyes. "The woman is an adult, but drives _that_ thing. Something I never understood about her."

"Seems like you didn't understand alot…"

"Stay out of it, Alex…"

"She's my boss, and friend. And everyone took your side when she went to Africa, everyone has remained on your side since she got back, do you know how little she gets spoken to? Even in surgery… I have to be the buffer." He asked, "I notice things, I might be an asshole, but I've got some sympathy in me." He said, anger beginning to edge his voice.

Callie waved him off as she headed towards Arizona's office. As she reached the door, she found it locked, which typically meant she was in surgery or doing rounds, everyone locked their offices. She recalled seeing the OR board, and not seeing Arizona's name anywhere on it. "That's weird… She didn't just… disappear out of thin air." Callie said quietly to herself, as she headed to the elevator. Something made Callie feel uneasy, call it a gut feeling or something else, something was off. She headed out to the parking lot, looking for anything out of the ordinary around Arizona's car, a note telling saying the battery was dead and she'd take care of it later, anything to give her an idea of where the perky Peds surgeon might be. She came around to the driver's side, and stopped in her tracks. There in broad daylight, laid Arizona's bag, pager, and keys. "Something isn't… Oh…" was all that Callie could say in the moment, she took off towards the hospital, and immediately began to alert anyone who would listen.

B.A.U Quantico, VA

The texts kept coming after each body was found. She had resigned herself to the fate of her phone going off every time the plane touched down in a new location. This time, however, her phone went off while she was sitting at her desk typing a report. '**Forgive me father for I have sinned. I have taken the most beautiful prize so far. A woman who saves lives is going to lose hers. But, she is more the sinner. She is a lesbian. It is God's will I end her perversion and purify her.**'

Her mind raced as she rushed, phone in hand, to Hotchner's office. "He's changed. He's alerted me to his next victim." She handed the phone over to her boss. He took little time to glance through it before calling everyone to the conference room.

"Our unsub has altered his pattern. He's texted Kate as he has his victim. Garcia, go through all databases for women matching our current victim profile throughout the entire western US. You'll have to go over the last two week timeframe."

"Sure but that will generate a lot of names. Is there anything else that can narrow the list?" As usual, Penelope was already typing away in to her computer.

"Search for surgeons or doctors. 'Someone that saves lives,'" Kate quoted from the text. "And...a lesbian. I mean, I don't know why someone would note that when filing a Missing Person report but maybe a girlfriend or wife would?" She felt like she was grasping at straws but with that information, within moments the blonde computer genius had information on their screen.

"Perfect! All that gave us Dr Arizona Robbins. Reported missing less than 24 hours ago by her ex girlfriend. Location and all information being sent to your phones now." Hotchner nodded.

"Okay, wheels up in 30. We're heading to Seattle." With that, the team dispersed to gather their things. Working on this case, they'd all learned to keep luggage at the ready in their lockers. Like Reid, Rossi, Blake and Morgan, Kate had no one to report to on her leaving abruptly; no kids, no significant other. She could text her family from the plane but it wouldn't really matter. Since she'd taken the job with the Bureau, her family hadn't kept in close touch with her anyway.

They all took a seat and buckled up as the private jet set off. As usual, Reid was buried in a book, JJ was looking over the case files with Hotchner and Morgan had his headphones on. Blake and Rossi were discussing wines while Kate kept looking over the taunting texts again. There was no use in replying to them. The unsub never responded. Sensing something was off, Morgan changed seats, sitting across from Kate.

"Don't let him get in to your head, Kate. He's not worth it. Get in to his." She looked at the strong man who flashed a gentle smile.

"I know, Derek. I'm trying. Just...knowing someone has gone in to my life like that," she shook her head. He reached out a hand, squeezing Kate's arm.

"I get it. But if you let him in your mind, you can't clearly find him. It's hard and it's easier said than done but you have to try. Remember, we've got to save Dr Robbins." She drew a ragged breath but looked at the file. There was a sparkle in her eyes and an incredible smile on her face. She reread the article about the surgeon winning a massive grant and heading off to Africa. 'The sick bastard took a woman who devoted time to helping sick Africans. He is...' Her eyes closed as she tried shaking off the thought and hostility.

"I will try, Derek. Thanks." He took the small smile and nod as confirmation. That was the best she could manage and he understood. He moved back to his seat, putting his headphones back on and tuning out the world for a little while.

As she woke slowly, she felt dazed. She hadn't meant to fall asleep and wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep. Hotch was just hanging up his phone. Reid and Blake were playing a game of chess. She saw JJ was asleep as well. It was an unnervingly quiet flight. The quiet gave her too much time to think on what could be happening to their victim. None of the scenarios going through her mind were pleasant but, that was the nature of the job. While no one voiced it, she was certain she wasn't the only one having these thoughts.

Up to now, the unsub hadn't raped any of his victims. But looking over her texts, seeing purify,' she shuddered. They knew their victim was gay. The unsub specifically took her to 'purify' her of her 'perversion.' All she could think of were those stupid, drunk frat guys when she was in college. One of her friends was a very out lesbian. By association, everyone seemed to assume Kate was as well.

_She was leaving the party because it was simply getting too hot. Too many bodies in such a small space. That and the friends she'd come with had all scattered and left her to herself. As she was heading out, four drunk frat guys surrounded her. _

"_Baby, you are too hot to be a dyke. Lemme take you upstairs and fix that." He crudely grabbed his genitals. _

"_Yeah. We can make you straight. You will love it. A regular little private party," another called out. _

_Initially shaken, it had worn off to anger. "Please! Fucking any of you would turn me gayer than you think I am!" Her shouting startled them enough she could push through and she took off running. _

"_That's it. Run, dyke! We'll get you another time." _

She hadn't thought of that incident in years. Now, looking at the texts, her blood ran cold. 'What if that sick freak thinks he can…?' She tried to shake off the question, knowing it was far from helping the situation. Caring about the victim and playing 'what if' were two different things. 'Up to now he hasn't raped anyone, Todd. Just breathe. We'll get there and find her.'

An hour later, the jet had landed and they were piling in to SUV's. She was situated with JJ, Morgan and Rossi. Morgan hopped in the driver seat. She and JJ took the back so Rossi had shotgun.

"You've been oddly quiet," JJ pointed out.

"Just a lot on my mind. How's Henry?" Jennifer shook her head. 

"He is fine but don't deflect. Our job is hard. This case is especially hard and the unsub has targeted you. It's okay to not be okay, Kate." She took a deep breath.

"I know but I'm not the victim. Everyone is treating me I don't know, like I am? It is all just a lot. I was thinking on the plane about what could be happening to Dr Robbins. She is our victim, not me."

JJ looked at her softly. "And he targeted you, Kate. No, you're not there with him but he researched you. Maybe he researched all of us, but he's been in contact - well, sort of, with you. That is a lot."

"Thanks, JJ." She wanted to tell her coworkers the depth of her life but it was complicated. How do you just lay bare some parts? Faking her death to take down a terrorist, for example. Granted, her comrades had gone through a lot. This job was far dirtier than she first thought but she loved it. She loved putting her profile skills to work but the cases were often grizzly. It wasn't something she was completely unused to. Her time at MCRT, while brief, wasn't sunshine and roses either.

Before she could think too deeply on her past employment and the friends she missed, the car came to a stop. "We're here," Morgan relayed. Wasting no time, Hotchner had the team head straight for the station handling Arizona's Missing Person case. They were met by the commissioner herself.

"Commissioner Boxer, thank you for letting our team join your investigation." Hotchner was always the diplomat. Really, he'd all but insisted his team be allowed due to the nature of the case. The woman had no standing to disallow the help. Kate was taken slightly aback by the woman's features. She couldn't be more than 40 with incredible curly black hair. Noting her olive skin tone, Kate immediately thought the woman was perhaps of Greek descent.

"It was rather thrust upon me, Agent Hotchner. However, if our Missing Person is tied to your potential serial killer case, we are more than happy to help." The woman's body language of course screamed 'get the hell outta my precinct,' but she wouldn't treat fellow officers in that way. Her voice was raspy but calm. 'Oddly soothing,' Kate mused. "We have a conference room your team can utilize. Just let me know what all you need."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you. We will get ourselves situated and then brief your team. The clock is ticking so every second counts for Dr Robbins." With that, the team set off toward the direction of the conference room the woman pointed to.

"Whew, anyone feelin a little less than loved?" Rossi observed.

"It is difficult for some places to accept our help," Reid noted.

"Especially when they're really forced in to allowing us," JJ countered.

"Set up your things," Hotch commanded as they all got inside the room. "It doesn't matter how we are here or if we're stepping on toes right now. What matters is we get our unsub and Dr Robbins." The team went to the task of setting up laptops and iPads.

_Abandoned Warehouse,_

_Seattle, WA_

**P**ain. That's what Arizona felt. A throbbing that radiated all over her body. She tried to stretch but found herself attached to something, she fumbled with her fingers, touching cold metal. She realized she was sitting up. 'Its a chair...' She thought to herself, was this all really happening? Was it a bad dream? She opened her eyes, willing them to focus on her surroundings. She blinked repeatedly, moving her head slowly, it felt as though it was weighed down.

"Welcome back, pretty girl..." Came a gruff voice from behind Arizona, "you're awake.." He came around, putting himself in her view.

She blinked again, her blurry vision becoming a little clearer. She attempted to speak, but found duct tape across her lips. She wiggled her body, finding her legs and ankles taped to the legs of the metal chair, her torso held tightly to the back with a rope, and her arms taped and tied behind her.

"You're pretty secure, beautiful... I don't see you getting out anytime soon." He smiled, dragging his hand over her cheek, she pulled away, looking at him with anger in her eyes. "Tsk tsk..." He shook his head, before drawing his hand back, and hitting her hard across the cheek, causing a whimper to escape her. "You'll learn... Pull away from me, and I'll hurt you." He smiled. "You need cleansing..." He said quietly, "you need to atone for your sins."

She shook her head, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, more whimpers coming from behind her taped lips. She knew this couldn't end well, she'd see the stories on the news of the women disappearing recently. She knew that all of those had ended violently, fear overtook her as the tears continued.

_B.A.U Team_

_Seattle, WA_

Kate's phone vibrated. Another text had come in from the unsub. '**Forgive me father for I have sinned. The pretty prize God has given me won't stop crying. If only Agent Todd would stop me she wouldn't be crying.**' The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "Hotch?" She walked over to her boss, handing him her phone.

"Okay, another text. Morgan, patch Garcia in on this. See if she can triangulate anything. No doubt he's using several disposable phones but there has to be something." Derek nodded and immediately got on the phone to Garcia, putting her on speaker.

"Your friendly neighborhood oracle of all things knowable and unknowable at your service," the chipper blonde chimed.

"Babygirl, Kate keeps getting texts. Hotch wants to know if you -" Garcia chirped before he could finish.

"Consider it handled, mon amie," and the line went dead.

_Abandoned Warehouse_

_Seattle, WA_

"There.. There.." He said quietly, leaning in and kissing her temple, "you're going to be my favorite project... I am really going to enjoy talking to Agent Todd about you." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to where her lips would lie behind the tape as he ripped it free. She yelped in pain, her cheek still throbbing from the slap across it. "Such beautiful lips..." He traced his finger over them slowly, mindful that she could bite him. He leaned down once more and pressed a kiss to her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

_B.A.U. Team_

_Seattle, WA_

No one was certain if this would work but if there was electronics involved, putting Garcia to the job of figuring things out was always the safest route. Before Hotch could pass Kate's phone back to her, another text came through. '**Forgive me father for I have sinned. I had to punish the pretty PEDs surgeon. If only Agent Todd would stop me.**' He read the text but handed the phone back. A 'ding' on their laptops went off before Garcia's face appeared times eight looking at them.

"Hello my lovelies. I don't have the exact location yet but when Kate receives an incoming text from unknown numbers, I am pinging the line backward. This time I got somewhere in the northern Seattle region. I know that doesn't sound exactly helpful but, the more he texts, the more accurate we can get."

"Good job, Garcia. Thank you for the update."

"Any time," she smiled before killing the call. Hotch looked up.

"I think it's time we get let the police know our profile of our unsub and get them ready to move as well. We don't know if he's going to text Agent Todd again or how long it will take for Garcia's process to fully work." A few heads bobbed in a nod before Hotchner headed out to find Commissioner Boxer and let her know of their current progress.

She listened as Hotchner relayed their current status. "I'll gather my team so you can let them know the profile," she stated before going to do so.

The BAU team was standing at the head of the room when every on duty officer in the station came around.

"The unknown suspect, or unsub as we refer to him, is Caucasian in his late 50s. He's well-educated with a strong religious fixation." Hotchner turned the floor over to his team.

Reid specified. "Not just religion in general, Catholicism. All of his victims thus far have been found with some form of Catholic iconography."

"He won't appear overly threatening. More than likely he'll be thin and blend in with the crowd." Morgan added.

"He is studious. He knows his victims and their routines. Dr Arizona Robbins, his current victim, is his ideal type. Up to this point, he has not sexually assaulted any of his victims. However, he has given clues that might be in line with his plans for her," Kate relayed.

"Any questions?" Hotchner asked.

The team was surprised with Commissioner Boxer was the one to raise a hand. "Why do you think his M.O. has shifted?"

Hotchner didn't give anyone else a chance before answering. "He has contacted a member of our team directly. Given the sound of his texts, it seems Dr Robbins sexual orientation is of issue. We are not certain, of course. Any more questions?" He glanced around and saw no other hands.

_Abandoned Warehouse, _

_Seattle, WA_

She groaned, pulling her head back, and away from him. "S-stop... P-please!" She begged, spitting as if it would get his essence out of her. Once again the back of his hand came into contact hard across her cheek, she could taste blood. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, wincing as she realized it was busted.

_B.A.U Team,_

_Seattle, WA_

Kate's pocket vibrated. Without wanting to tip off any of the officers she was the person Hotch referred to, she got his attention with a motioning of her head. "Thank you." With that, the team started to head back to the conference room. She jerked her phone up to read the text. **'Forgive me father for I have sinned. I kissed my prize and she tasted so sweet. But then she recoiled from me so I had to punish her. If only Agent Todd would stop me, my prize would not be bleeding right now**.' Color drained from her. Horrible images flashed through her head. Anything from Arizona laying beaten to the woman bleeding from a brutal rape caused her to feel like she was going to throw up. She handed the phone to Hotch without explaining and he took it.

"There is a high possibility our unsub has transitioned into a rapist. Our latest text implicates Dr Robbins is bleeding. It could also mean he's slowly torturing her or beating her."

Seeing Kate's distress, JJ added, "On a positive, we know Dr Robbins is still alive." She nodded and forced herself not to mentally add 'for now.'

_Abandoned Warehouse,_

_Seattle, WA_

"You're a tease, Dr. Robbins..." He snarled, standing up and wiping his hand over his face. "You enjoyed that, and you know it. Because deep down, you know you're wrong for your life choices."

"Wh-What life choices?" She asked quietly, clueless to his motives.

"You… you know exactly what I'm talking about." He nodded, allowing his eyes to wander over her body. "Your kind… its an abomination."

She looked at him, her mind still reeling and attempting to make sense of what he was saying, "I… My kind?"

"Man shall not lie with another man, as he does his wife." He said through gritted teeth, as he pulled a knife from his pocket. Arizona gasped, and flinched. "Don't worry…" He whispered, waving the knife in the air, before cutting her shirt off of her, leaving her in simply her bra. "I'm just getting you ready for your cleansing.."

_B.A.U. Team,_

_Seattle, WA_

The team kept working and less than an hour later, another text came in. '**Forgive me father for I have sinned. I touched my prize and liked it. She is an abomination, I know that but she is soft in all the right places. I am truly thankful for this prize.' **

At that, Kate rushed her phone to Aaron then ran to the bathroom. Their monster was crossing lines. Almost before she could get into a stall the vomit hit the back of her teeth. She doubled up, retching into the toilet. Without hesitation, JJ and Blake had rushed after Kate. The woman hadn't closed the door behind herself so both women rubbed her back. Unsure what the unsub sent, neither risked saying anything for a moment.

"Let it out, Kate. Just let it all out," Blake finally soothed. Saying 'it will be okay,' or what not seemed stupid and incorrect. How would they know if it would be? Perhaps the unsub just sent a video of himself killing their victim. Neither woman stayed long enough to hear Hotch report what was sent.

A few more minutes and her entire stomach contents later, Kate reached out and flushed the toilet. She stood, shaky and both women backed out of the stall. "H-he texted he had touched her. I-it could be innocuous but I have a sick feeling it's not." As she headed over to the sink, neither woman knew what to say.

She washed her hands and then took extra water, rinsing out her mouth as best she could. Taking a few moments, she tried to breathe. Maybe he hadn't gotten that far yet? But would they save her before he did? She felt ice hit her again at the internal question before the three headed back.

Abandoned Warehouse,

Seattle, WA

"My… My cleansing? What does that… What are you going to do? Please… I… I'm a doctor."

"Oh, I know… " He grinned, as his hands roamed over her skin. "You save people… children, in fact, which is part of why it sickens me that you're allowed to practice medicine. These poor children, being treated by you… a lesbian." His hands stopped, cupping each of her breasts, "Dr. Robbins… you will be my Mona Lisa… my Starry Night… You are the reason I was sent here to do his work." Arizona winced at his touch, turning away so that she didn't have to look at him. "Look at me, doctor…" He grasped her chin, turning her to face him. Her eyes closed, new tears rolled down her face, he drew his hand back once more, landing solidly against her skin, causing a loud cry to come from her lips. "I SAID LOOK AT ME!" He screamed, as her eyes fluttered open. "You're making me very angry, Dr. Robbins… and when I'm angry, I'm not as…expedient in taking care of my business. I'm going to make you suffer even more." He growled, applying a new piece of duct tape over her mouth, "I'm going to make sure that you never make it out of here alive."

She couldn't help the sob that escaped her throat, though muffled by the tape, she knew he heard it as he began to walk away, she heard him stop abruptly and turn back towards her. She glanced up, only to see him draw back his hand again, before things went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, we own nothing but the awesome idea! Thanks for following along. Please leave feedback, it helps motivate us to write! **

_B.A.U Team,_

_Seattle, WA_

Their pace was quick enough but just as they rounded the corner, Derek and Aaron were running toward them. "Garcia got a hit off that last text. Smithfield and Lex. An abandon warehouse." The women all turned heel and started running with them. Hotch went in and let Commissioner Boxer know. She quickly called up staff to assist the team. Within minutes everyone was headed out to the address.

Kate's heart hammered in her chest the entire ride. 'Can't this car go fucking faster?' she screamed inside. Her mind flooded with the absolute worst which oddly, wasn't finding the surgeon dead. It would be finding her brutalized and clinging to life. The scars of what that monster did forever able to torment her.

Every second ticked by like an hour but less than thirty minutes later they were coming to a stop at the address. Everyone got out quickly, guns drawn. Kate led the brigade. It was her who had to stop that psycho, according to him, and she'd be damned sure to do it.

Hotch went to pull the woman back thought against it. As the team splintered off in the dark warehouse, Kate was not the one to find their unsub, that honor went to Morgan. Lights were bobbing as flashlights were scanning for any sign of their victim. Kate almost dropped her flashlight as it hit what appeared to be their victim unconscious and tied to a metal chair. Her heart hit the floor as she feared the woman was dead. She ran over and fortunately noted the woman was breathing. "Hotch! We've got her. Someone call a bus." She turned her attention fully back on Dr Robbins. "Dr Robbins? Arizona? I'm Agent Caitlin Todd with the FBI. Yo-" she was stopped by the woman slowly waking and looking terrified.

Incredible, crystalline blue eyes quickly shifted when they landed on the letters 'FBI' on the vest the woman before her was wearing. She also noted the brunette seemed to be moving about untying her, not tying her up further. "This is gonna hurt. I'm sorry," she reached the tape on the woman's mouth, pulling as quickly as she could to keep the pain minimal. Arizona winced but didn't cry out.

"Th-thank you," she stammered. Her body, her mind, everything was just done. When Emergency arrived, they gently carried the woman and laid her on the gurney. Her body still felt on edge after everything, the only thing seeming to calm her down was seeing Agent Todd by her side. She watched as they began to load her into the ambulance, and get her situated. She attempted to call out for the agent, but found her voice too weak.

"Dr. Robbins… you need to keep the mask on…"

She pulled at the mask away, and pointed towards the woman who pulled her from her own personal hell. "I need her…" She whispered.

The EMT nodded, understanding what she meant, turned to call out for the agent. Kate seemed to know all on her own, and came to the opening of the ambulance, standing at Arizona's feet. "I don't know if you want me to…" she shook her head. "May I come with you?" She looked at the surgeon gently.

"P-Please?" she nodded a yes, new tears beginning to fall.

Kate nodded and reached for the fragile woman's hand. "I..one moment. Let me tell my team?" It was more a pleasantry than really asking. She quickly went over, letting Hotch know what she was going to do. He was going to argue but realized how valuable the interaction could be.

"Okay. If you need a break, we're booked at the Hilton on 5th. I'll send you the information. I will see you in the morning, Agent Todd." She turned back and quickly returned. The gurney was situated. She sat on a small 'Jump seat' she thought it was called. "I'm back," she smiled gently, taking Arizona's hand again.

Arizona had closed her eyes for a moment while waiting for Agent Todd to return, she flinched again when the vehicle shifted as Kate climbed aboard, she opened her eyes, and attempted to smile, only to wince in pain. "You're back… Thank you." She said quietly, she squeezed the woman's hand with all the energy she had left.

Kate kept her smile in place and kept hold of Arizona's limp hand. "Nothing to thank me for. It's my honor. Um...we'll need to interview you and such - later, of course. So, if you are connected to someone, it might make the process less...arduous?" Being in the presence of such an educated woman, Kate made sure to use a larger vocabulary than she normally would.

Arizona nodded slowly, she knew she'd have to talk to someone, in her mind she was hoping it would be the woman holding her hand. "I… I don't have… Dr. Karev is the closest thing to a friend I have." She hung her head, as she began to cry more. "I… I don't have many friends, its a long story, I'm not sure...not sure anyone would've cared what he was going to do to me." She reached with her free hand and wiped her eyes, noting the pain in her cheeks, and across her nose.

Kate saw Arizona wince as she touched her cheek. Her heart broke hearing what the woman had to say. "I assure you I very much care, Dr Robbins. This case became very personal for me. In a strange way, you and I are bound to the same man right now. I am sorry for that…" she paused. "But I doubt I'm sorry crossing paths with you. The manner it's happened, however, I wish wasn't so." Her gaze, and attention, remained completely on the blonde surgeon.

She looked back towards the woman, "Please call me Arizona…" She spoke quietly, her voice still weak, she flinched as the ambulance seemed to be hitting every pothole in the city. "I… May I ask you, your name again? I… I think you've told me already, but… I can't recall it." She noted how caring the agent seemed to be. "Who was he? The man who had me? Did you get him? He said he was going to kill me… He wanted to cleanse me." She blinked back more tears, recalling the events that had led to this moment. "What did I ever do to deser-.." She trailed off, overcome with emotion.

Kate simply listened as Arizona spoke. When the surgeon stopped, she took it as a cue to interject. "I am Agent Caitlin Todd. You can call me Kate. No one ever does anything to 'deserve' that. Even Hitler," she shook her head. "I personally did not get your assailant. Agent Derek Morgan found him and yes, he's very much in custody now. "I am so, so very sorry for what he did and said. I," she took a deep breath. "I found you. I knew the team I work with would find him. I don't know anything yet apart from the psychological profile we came up with. My focus right now is you." She squeezed the woman's hand gently, wanting to reassure her someone was very much in her corner.

"I… Thank you." she nodded. "You found me? I know you were the first person I saw, after… I mean, he… he hit me and that's the last thing I remember." Arizona leaned back, relaxing her head against the soft pillow, she still felt on edge. Adrenaline and fear coursed through her, she knew that much, and she knew when that wore off, things would feel worse. "Can you make sure the hospital uses the utmost discretion when we get there? Please? I work with these people...I have to face them every day." She asked, rolling her head so that she could see Agent Todd in her line of vision.

Kate nodded. "We're not going to SGMW, actually because you work there. Yes, there is HIPPA, but we are well aware that gets violated daily. We're heading to Seattle South hospital. I...will stay with you as long as you want or need me to."

"Okay… good. That's… good." She nodded slightly, "Please stay… I need someone, and you… you saved me. I want you to stay." she offered a half smile, "My head hurts." She said quietly, as she felt the vehicle come to a stop.

"I'm sure your head hurts," Kate agreed. "Right now, I'm not going anywhere. I am assigned to you 100 percent. Whatever you need, I'm here. And apart from the job aspect, like I said. I feel you and I are bound, at least for now."

"Bound because you found me?" She asked, as she felt them begin moving once more. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Arizona frowned, "I'm sorry… I am usually a little more adept, and not so…so… confused."

"You don't have a thing to be sorry for. During this entire case the unsub had been texting me directly after a body was found. With you, he changed and texted as he was..." she paused, trying to think of a word. "As he had you. It's rather complicated for the moment to explain but to me, I see us as being bound together."

"I... I see." Arizona nodded, she squeezed Kate's hand, looking down and studying the lines on her skin.

"You just rest, Arizona. We'll be at the hospital soon. Um...about that. Were you conscious the entire time everything transpired?" Kate felt nervous asking, knowing what would be coming. Even if Arizona were alert the whole time and denied anything sexual happened, a rape kit would still be requested.

She leaned her head against the pillow, and closed her eyes. "Every single time I close my eyes, I see him." She shuddered. She listened as Kate stumbled over the question. She opened her eyes, and looked at the agent, and shook her head. "He administered something with a syringe, when I tried to fight him, I... I woke up in the chair. And I'm not sure how long I was out before you..." She trailed off, "before you found me."

Her worst fear had been spoken. She nodded. "Okay. It's generally wise to um, do a rape kit, just in case." Out of nervous habit, she chewed her lower lip.

Arizona's eyes began to glisten with tears, "I... Do you think he..." She shook her head, shivering, she looked down and took notice that someone had put an FBI jacket over her. "He cut off my shirt... And... Touched me. I mean... I don't want to even think that he..."

Kate moved slightly, placing her free hand on Arizona's shoulder. "I...don't know. I hope not. I am so, so sorry." Images of what could have happened flash in her mind again but she forced herself to focus on the woman before her. Those blue eyes held her, captivated her.

She looked back to Kate, and wiped her eyes. "You'll stay with me... While they... Can you? Please? I can't do it alone."

"Absolutely." She nodded fervently.

"Okay... Good." She nodded, and released a sigh of relief. She held as tightly as she could to Kate's hand, glancing down and staring once again. She took note of the bruises appearing on her wrists and forearms, "How bad does my face look?" Arizona asked quietly, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

She thought over the question for a moment. "You look like you've been through Hell," her voice was soft. "But everything looks like it should heal pretty quickly. I mean, I'm not a doctor," she smiled, hoping Arizona would get the joke. Her heart was breaking for Arizona. She didn't know why but she longed to make her smile, even for just a moment.

Arizona forced a smile, chuckled lightly, and nodded. "Ah... Thank you for your honesty. Hopefully you're right."

Kate's smile deepened, causing her dimples to pop slightly. "If not, you still look beautiful." She wasn't sure why making the woman smile felt so needed to her. Even through the bruising and lacerations, the surgeon did look lovely. It struck Kate as strange since she had never really looked intensely at women before.

Arizona flinched when the ambulance made a turn and stop. She knew they were at the hospital, simply from the abruptness of it. She squeezed Kate's hand, and held it tightly as the doors swung open, and the EMTs rolled her out, calling out the injuries sustained and everything they'd administered in the field. She felt Kate's grip loosen, as the doctors seemed to push their way to the gurney. "Sh-she has to come with me..." Arizona pointed, her voice full of fear.

The doctor looked surprised at the request. Kate said nothing but flashed her badge. "I'm part of the investigation." The sandy-haired doctor nodded. "Alright, if that's what our patient wants." They resumed moving to a secluded area. Given the nature of what had transpired, instead of going to an open bay, Arizona's gurney was rolled in to Trauma 1. The doctor set to taking all pertinent information down. Kate stayed by Arizona's side, holding her hand.

After what seemed like an eternity and never-ending questions, Arizona found herself alone in the room with Kate. "They said next was the actual exam..." She sighed, "I almost don't want to know... If he..." She she more.

Kate took a deep breath before speaking. "I know. I...can ask they not give you the results? If you really don't want to know?" After she said it, she wondered how plausible that idea really was. If he had raped her, they'd put her on all sorts of medication just to be safe. However, she was exposed and wounded so they'd have to put her on medications just for those things. 'Shit! If he did...they'll put her on The Morning After pill for sure. That would be a dead giveaway...' She flushed, angry at herself for not having a solution.

"No...no." Arizona waved Kate off, "I would find out eventually, and I wouldn't want to wonder the rest of my life. I'd rather know, and deal with it, go through therapy or whatever." She shook her head, thinking for a moment, "besides... There's no telling what I've been exposed to wherever he had me. I have open wounds, so..."

"I understand," Kate nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before a new doctor came in.

"Dr Robbins? I'm Dr Kerry Weaver. Given the nature of your injuries, I'm going to be taking over for Dr. Harrison, if that's okay with you?"

"That's...fine." Arizona nodded, offering a polite smile to the new doctor, she pointed towards Kate. "I... She's staying with me, if that's okay. I requested that she stay. I can't... I can't do this alone."

The red-headed doctor nodded. "If you're comfortable with that, that's fine. Just to confirm for myself, you understand this exam will be thorough including a vaginal exam and rape kit?" Kate gently squeezed Arizona's hand and rubbed her thumb over the woman's knuckles.

"Yes, I understand." She nodded towards Kate. "She told me I would need that, and I figured I would, given the fact that there are moments I can't recall, or was unconscious." She looked to Kate, squeezing her hand in return.

Dr Weaver nodded again but had an expression on her face Kate couldn't read. It was soft yet seemed quizzical. "Alright, thank you. Once we complete this you'll be taken to Radiology. Your labs are still pending, just to keep you fully informed. I can start when you're ready."

"I'd like to get it over with. So, we can start, I'm ready... I just want to be able to relax." Arizona spoke quietly, new tears forming in her eyes.

Her brow furrowed slightly, pain and sympathy shining in Kate's eyes as she looked at the resigned surgeon. Her mind flashed on the article, the image. The life that seemed to sparkle in her eyes even in an image, simply wasn't there and Kate's heart was breaking for that.

"Alright. Do you feel you are able to stand?"

"I do." Arizona nodded, and scooted to the edge of the gurney as Kate and Dr. Weaver moved to help her stand. She wavered only a bit, but stabilized. She held tightly to Kate's hand and looked to Dr. Weaver. "Okay...I'm good." She half smiled, as she took a deep breath, flinching slightly in pain.

Dr Weaver grabbed the camera. "We will start with the external examination. If there are bruises or lacerations, we need to document it." She was certain the blonde surgeon was more than aware of the protocol, but explaining things in advance seemed wiser to the doctor than not. Realizing this meant Arizona would have to remove her gown, Kate kept a hold of her hand but looked away to give the woman some sense of modesty.

"I understand..." Arizona nodded, she knew the protocol, and reached to untie her gown with her free hand. "I... I know I'm bruised, just from what I can see here." She held out her arms, knowing she pulled Kate's hand along with her. She noticed the agent looking away, "hey... You saw me at my worst when you rescued me, you don't have to..." She squeezed Kate's hand, silently asking her to look at her. She opened her gown, and nodded to Dr. Weaver to go ahead and begin. The aching in her head told her that her face looked worse than Kate could have explained, the pain across her chest and stomach told her that there was more than a bruise here or there.

Heat rose to her cheeks as Kate turned her head, looking in Arizona's eyes. 'She's just like any other victim we've had,' she reminded herself. Over the past few years, she'd gone through a lot that had changed her. She was certain Gibbs wouldn't even recognize her now. She smiled softly. "I'm sorry. I just...if anything did happen, I didn't want you feeling like I was just another person staring at you today or something."

"You're not _'just another person'_, looking at me." Arizona smiled weakly at her. "You're my own personal hero. You saved me."

She blushed deeper. "I-I'm not a hero," she shook her head. "I...am just glad we found you." She didn't feel like a hero. It was just her job. She didn't want to discount the surgeon's feelings but at the same time, she didn't feel heroic.

"I'm glad you found me too." She nodded, new tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned her attention back to Dr. Weaver who was examining her bruises, she remained stoic as the doctor snapped photo after photo. She watched as she noted on a piece of paper where certain lacerations and contusions were, before moving on to a different part of her body. Arizona held open the gown, allowing her to continue, blush crept into her cheeks as she looked back to Kate, keeping her gaze. She was scared and embarrassed, but something about this agent kept her grounded and at peace.

Never letting her gaze drop, she smiled gently before reaching out softly and wiping a few tears from Arizona's cheek. "I'm so, so sorry, Arizona." She wanted to say more, comfort her better, hell, make the whole situation just not happen. Kicking herself internally, Kate knew she simply couldn't do any of those things...or at least a few, for the moment.

"Dr. Robbins? If you're ready, we can go ahead and do your physical exam and get you off to radiology." Dr. Weaver spoke, placing the camera and other items on the counter. "Looks like these injuries might be more than just cosmetic, I want to make sure you don't need any sort of repairs. Okay?"

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, as Kate and the doctor helped her back onto the gurney.

"Aside from general soreness, does anything hurt?"

"Um... My head... And my abdomen. Everything hurts, Dr. Weaver." She frowned, "I know that doesn't help you..." She shook her head, before lying back.

"I understand. Is there any place that seems to hurt more than any other?" She gently inquired as she jotted down notes. Again, she had that confusing look on her face Kate couldn't quite read.

"My face and my head hurt the worst, I guess", Arizona nodded, "he hit me, multiple times across the face, but my head hurt when I woke up. I'm not sure if it's from whatever he had in the syringe or just him being less than a gentleman in dragging me back to his... Wherever he had me." She shuddered, picturing him, the angry expressions that seemed to remain on his face for the most part.

Dr Weaver made more notations and nodded. "We will hopefully find out soon enough what he injected you with. We are done with the cursory examination if you're ready for the vaginal exam?" She was unsure why, but Kate felt herself blush deeply.

Arizona took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, go ahead... I just want it to be over with." She turned and looked to Kate, keeping her eyes on the agent, as Dr. Weaver began prepping her for the exam.

The doctor set to getting her things as Arizona put her legs in the stirrups. Kate bit her lip, looking gently at Arizona. "I…" she stopped herself. Really, she couldn't think of what more to say in this moment.

"If you'd like to know?" Dr Weaver took the pause in Kate's sentence to interject. "I'm not seeing any outward signs of assault. Do you wish to proceed with the full exam?"

Arizona gripped Kate's hand tighter, thinking that "I" was her offering to leave. She looked back to Dr. Weaver and nodded, "please proceed, just in case... I... I need to know for sure if he did or didn't."

Dr Weaver nodded her understanding and pulled the tray of instruments closer. "I will be as gentle as possible." She reached for the KY Jelly first to help ease the speculum in. "Can you take a breath for me and let yourself relax?" She waited for Arizona's pelvic floor to drop with relaxing before going further.

Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to relax completely. It took more than a few tries, but eventually she seemed to fully calm herself and her body.

Kate stood beside her the whole time, hands still together. She knew it should feel foreign, holding a stranger's hand, but it didn't. 'We're bound together,' her own words ringing in her head. She kept a gentle smile on her face the entire time. "I was going to say that I feel like I should say something or distract you but I can't think of what to say."

"It's fine..." Arizona said quietly, "you being here is enough. You're keeping me very calm." She smiled up at the agent. "Please believe me when I say that."

Kate blushed again. "If you're sure." Dr Weaver glanced up, again that look on her face. "If you're ready, I'll get the speculum in?"

She looked to Dr. Weaver and nodded for her to go ahead. "I'm ready..." Arizona closed her eyes and took another deep breath as the doctor began her examination. She held tightly to Kate's hand, and waited for the doctor to finish.

Dr Weaver set about her task and tried to make it as quick and painless as possible. "We will get the samples to the lab as a 'Rush' and get back to you. As I said, on just general inspection, I found no signs of sexual trauma or tearing. If that helps, any?" The doctor called for her CNA to take the samples to the lab.

"I...am sorry," Kate reiterated.

Arizona reached to wipe the tears rolling down the side of her cheeks, and shook her head. "You don't need to apologize... I'm sorry." She nodded, then looked back to the doctor. "That helps some..." She spoke quietly, and leaned back against the pillow.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong, Arizona. Not a thing." Kate shook her head for emphasis of her words.

"I feel like I did. What did I do to deserve this? Any of this. I'm sorry for crying, for... I don't know, being so weak. I wasn't raised to be like this, I was raised to be stronger." She nodded, and looked back to Kate.

Kate squeezed the hand she was holding and shifted slightly. She looked gently but firmly in to Arizona's eyes. "You were attacked. I'd be in hysterics, personally. And again, you didn't do anything to 'deserve' this. No one does. You are an incredible woman who saves lives. You went to Africa to save children there! That is beyond incredible, at least to me."

Arizona looked at Kate, slightly taken aback by the firmness in the agent's voice. She blinked and nodded, letting her know she understood her completely. Blush crept into her cheeks as Kate brought up her trip to Africa, "I...they needed help...I was the one to do it. Doesn't make me amazing." She shook her head.

"And my finding you doesn't make me heroic, not to me. But doing what you did, that is amazing in my eyes." There was a softness to the sentiment.

"Agent Todd, might I have a word?" Both women looked slightly startled for a moment. Kate, at least, had forgotten Dr Weaver was still in the room. She nodded and walked over to the doctor who escorted them outside.

"I will be back. They'll be coming to take Arizona to Radiology. I just wanted to say if I didn't know any better, you two seem like a very sweet couple." The woman gave Kate no time to respond before she headed off. Kate stood there, stunned. She shook her head. 'A couple?...I-I'm not gay,' she thought. Taking a few more moments to think that through, Kate finally turned and headed back in.

"So, um, Dr Weaver was just letting me know they will be taking you to Radiology soon." There was still a deep blush to her cheeks over what the woman had relayed.

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, "you'll wait for me to come back, right?" She asked, "they typically... It shouldn't take too long." She took note of Kate's expression and the redness in her cheeks. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Of course I'll wait. I uh, I'm fine. Just warm in here," she lied. The new light she was viewing their interactions with suddenly had the agent very conflicted.

Arizona reached for Kate's hand once again. "Okay..." She looked at the agent somewhat confused, knowing there had to be something more.

She blushed harder holding Arizona's hand. 'Stop it, Kate! She's been through enough, just hold her damn hand,' she scolded herself.

Dr. Weaver came back in swiftly, "Dr. Robbins? We're ready to take you up to radiology... As soon as they're done, we'll come back and go over all your results. Okay?"

Arizona nodded a silent yes, as they began to help her into a wheelchair and roll out of the trauma room. She looked back to Kate for one more calming expression, before leaving the room.

Standing alone, Kate had nothing to distract her racing thoughts. 'I'm not gay,' she shook her head. 'Granted, I haven't been out with anyone lately, but this job is demanding...' She sighed heavily. She didn't need to defend anything. 'Me thinks the lady doth protest too much...' Lost in her own thoughts, she was suddenly jarred back to her situation when Arizona was wheeled back.

"Miss me?" Arizona attempted to play off a half smile as a real one as she came back into the room. Kate and the nurse helped her back onto the gurney, as they waited for Dr. Weaver to come in with all the test results.

She nodded. "I did. How did your scans go?"

"They were scans?" She shrugged, "more pictures of me than I wanted or needed, but... If it tells us I'm okay, then.. I suppose it's worth it." She smiled at Kate once again.

"Did they tell you the results? Or no, I guess it gets read by a radiologist?" Kate's blush lingered. She felt discombobulated. Why did what the doctor suggest seem to unsettle her so deeply?

"The radiologist said that Dr. Weaver would be able to tell me what they looked like. I'm a doctor, you'd think I'd be able to rattle off my injuries to you. How many people do I work in a day, that..." She stopped herself, feeling herself get upset again. "I just feel so... Useless and weak." She shrugged her shoulders. "Can I ask you something? Who reported me missing? Who... Missed me enough to look for me? I don't have many allies."

"The Missing Person report said a Dr Callie Torres. She listed herself as your ex?" She knew questioning that was silly. She was still reeling from her exchange with Dr Weaver to fully be well, Kate.

"Ca-Calliope?! Are you sure it was Callie? I..." Arizona shook her head, "I thought she hated me.." She mumbled, leaning forward, she put her head in her hands. "Do they know you found me, yet?"

"We didn't directly alert anyone but there's been media coverage." Kate gave a half-smile. "And I'm quite sure. I can show you the report if you'd like? Oh, and no they didn't show your face or anything specific. Hotch - er, Agent Hotchner gave a quick statement to a local outlet and it went national."

Arizona nodded simply and silently, "media coverage... Wonderful." She sighed.

Kate took Arizona's hand again to soothe her. "I-I'm sorry. The man that took you was a serial killer we'd been tracking. The media called him The Crucifier? Anyway, the unsub had multiple victims and Agent Hotchner had to relay he was captured and his latest victim was found alive. Other details weren't given such as your name. I...well I guess in a way they don't know you specifically were found unless they followed the case and knew his time frame? As in, he would generally kidnap a victim and hold her for three days before killing her."

"I... I hadn't followed all the details. I knew he was... I knew he kidnapped and killed women, but I didn't know the time... I... How long did he?"

"Two days, judging by the report. Your parents were notified," Kate nodded. "Other than immediate family, given the nature of things, we don't alert anyone else. I can lend you my phone to call if you'd like?"

Arizona shook her head, "no... No not yet. I'm.. No." She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when Dr. Weaver knocked and opened the door. She looked back to Kate and settled back against the bed. "Well?" She questioned, simply wanting her results, so that maybe sleep would come to her soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We still own nothing but the idea and this fic! Also, feedback is very helpful, please? I would like to take a brief moment and respond to our lovely 'guest' - i.e. Anonymous feedback. ****This fic is not Sasha and Jessica. Like the shows the characters are on, this is a fictitious story involving NCIS's Kate Todd and Grey's Anatomy's Arizona Robbins. If you don't care for the pairing, we more than understand. Critical feedback is helpful. That type of feedback simply isn't. Thank you and kindly opt out of reading! ****To those still with us, please keep eyes peeled for another cameo and enjoy the ride! **

_Seattle South Hospital  
_

The redhead peered over her glasses. "It seems the rape kit came back clean. You do have cosmetic bruising and lacerations, especially on your face but also on your abdomen, back and extremities... You have a concussion as well as some bruised ribs. Also, unfortunately whatever he had drugged you with is out of your system. Most likely something of his own concocting. If it acted as quickly as you stated, yet has no trace, it couldn't be rohypnol yet it mimicked the intractability aspect."

At Dr Weaver's return, Kate immediately felt a flush and wanted to let go of Arizona's hand but didn't. She was simply comforting her victim. Whatever the doctor surmised about her didn't matter. She knew who she was...didn't she?

Relief washed over Arizona, she felt as though she could breathe again, upon hearing the negative results. "I... Good. That's...good." She nodded, listening to the doctor explain her injuries, "That explains the headache, and..."

Dr Weaver nodded. "Yes. So we'll get an IV of pain medication going along with the antibiotics you're on. You'll be here overnight for observation. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call for the nurse. I…" she looked at the two women and smiled. "Shall leave you be."

Arizona nodded, and looked up to Kate. "You don't have to feel obligated to stay with me, if you don't want to."

"I will wait until you go to sleep," she nodded. "I'm feeling a bit tired myself or I'd say but since you're relatively okay, I could use sleep in an actual bed." She bit her lower lip, hoping that wouldn't upset Arizona.

"Of... Of course. I wouldn't expect you to stay. You... Deserve a good nights rest after... Saving me." She forced a smile, and looked down at her hands. "Do I need to give a statement?"

"Oh, right," Kate shook her head. "Um, yes. It's best if we get it as soon as possible. I'm sure you're exhausted," she frowned. "Would you mind terribly?" She waited before reaching for her phone.

"No... It's fine. I know you're tired too. I... Hate to see you go though." She nodded, "we can go ahead whenever you'd like."

"We can now, if that works for you? I don't have a dictaphone with me but I have an app on my phone that can record. So, if that works for you?"

"Yes... Now is fine." She nodded, and took a deep breath, trying to gather all of her thoughts. She honestly hoped there were questions rather than her attempting to recall all the details. If she closed her eyes, she could see him, all the anger and hate. It worried her that perhaps he would be all she saw every time she tried to relax.

Kate got out her iPhone and opened the app. "Okay. Agent Caitlin Todd, FBI Special Agent. Interview victim," she winced at the word. "Arizona Robbins. Age 37. Victim was found at 4355 Lexington Avenue in Seattle, Washington. Victim was found with her shirt cut open and various signs of cuts and bruises to her person. Dr Robbins, do you recall how you were taken?" She hated putting the woman through the nightmare again but hoped in some small way, her doing it versus any other agent would be somewhat comforting.

She looked at Kate, and nodded silently as the agent silently gave her the okay to go ahead. "I was walking across the parking lot of the hospital. I was at my car, um... I don't recall seeing him at all. I... He grabbed me, and I felt... Um... I guess it was a gun? Pressed to my hip. My right hip. Um, he told me if I screamed he'd kill me. I tried to fight back when he turned me around, and I saw the van. When I..." Arizona reached to brush her hand over the side of her neck, "he... Stabbed me with the needle when I tried to get away from him. And everything went... Dark."

"Thank you, Dr Robbins. There's no point in asking how long you were unconscious. Do you feel comfortable relaying what happened when you woke up?"

"I... I woke up and was attached to a chair. Um...r-rope... Duct tape... My arms behind me, and legs were attached to the front legs of the chair." She nodded, thinking of the details, "he was behind me. He kept calling me, 'Pretty girl'." She said, shivering. "I had tape over my mouth, he um... He came and stood in front of me and kept um... He kept touching my face. Like he was trying to be nice... And I.. I moved, I pulled away... And he started then with the hitting. I know he backhanded me the first time. I...he hit me a lot, Agent Todd."

Kate's eyes were brimming with tears. 'Get ahold of yourself, Kate! You've taken victim statements before!' She forced herself to press on. "We found you with your shirt cut. Was there any point he did anything apart from hitting you?"

Arizona took note of Kate's tears, but continued, she choked back her own emotions and took a deep breath. "He um... He kissed me, I mean, he took... He ripped the tape off my mouth, and...kissed me." She shuddered, "I... Pulled away again, he hit me. That's when I realized, my lip." She ran her tongue over the cracked lip. "My shirt? I... He cut it off. And he touched me. He said he was getting me ready for my 'cleansing', that I needed to 'atone for my sins'. I begged him to stop. He told me that I was a tease." She stopped to take a breath and looked up at Kate, "I'm not making any sense... Am I?"

"You are doing just fine," Kate nodded as she wiped errant tears off her cheek. "So there was minimal sexual assault to your person and gratuitous physical assault?"

"Ye-yes...he kissed me and touched my breasts." She nodded, "when I begged him to stop was the last time I recall anything, I refused to look at him, and... I... That's the last thing I remember." She spoke quietly, wiping her own tears that rolled from her eyes. "I don't know how long I was out."

Kate felt herself shudder listening to Arizona recount what took place. "At that point, the unsub struck you and you were again unconscious?"

"Yes, ma'am." Arizona responded.

"Could you identify the man if need be?"

"I could. Easily." She nodded.

"Excellent. Thank you, Dr Robbins." With that, she shut off her app. "You did great, Arizona, thank you. I'll email this and get it transcribed. Ho-how are you feeling?"

"I'm... Okay." She shrugged, "everytime I close my eyes, I see him. When I have a quiet moment, I can hear him telling me what a horrible person I am. I..." She shook her head, "I just want them to take me to a room already. Do... You think they'd give me something to help me sleep?" She asked, wiping her eyes once more.

Without thinking about it, Kate reached over, moving a strand of hair off Arizona's cheek. "I'm sure that shouldn't be an issue." As they spoke, a nurse came in. "Dr Robbins, I'm Erin. I'll be your nurse tonight. I'm going to get you situated with your morphine drip. It has a self-regulated pump as I am sure you're aware." The woman seemed chipper and was blonde, like Arizona. She couldn't have been more than 30, Kate pegged.

Arizona relaxed at the simple gesture from Kate, she remained silent for a moment, before the nurse came in setting up her IV and pain pump. "Good... Thank you. I... Just want to sleep, Erin." Arizona spoke matter of factly. She watched as the nurse nodded, and then handed her the pump. "I know the drill..." She murmured, before sending the younger woman on her way.

"I can stay, as I said, until you fall to sleep?"

"I would like that..." She said quietly, reaching out an open hand to Kate. "Please?"

Taking the fragile woman's hand, Kate nodded. "Sure." She pulled a chair closer and sat, feeling the lump in her throat hit the pit of her stomach.

"Thank you... For hanging around as long as you have tonight." Arizona spoke quietly and almost sadly, as she squeezed Kate's hand. "You could've very easily gotten your statement and been on your way, but you didn't. Thank you..." She smiled.

"I..." Kate paused, thinking over what to say. "You have been through a lot. Agent Garcia said your parents were in Virgina. Even if they caught a flight that second, it would be hours before they were here. I...couldn't do that to you. I couldn't let you be alone with the events playing and replaying in your mind."

Arizona nodded, "Well, I appreciate it. I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with my parents, my mother is going to be beside herself." She shook her head, and yawned, relaxing her head against the pillow.

"Understandable. I am more than happy to be here until you fall asleep," Kate smiled softly.

"Okay..." She smiled sleepily at the agent, squeezing her hand once more, Arizona hadn't let go. 

Again they fell in to comfortable silence. It didn't take long for the pain meds to kick in. Erin came back a short time later. "Dr Weaver ordered trazadon to help you sleep. We're starting at 50 milligrams." She handed the small plastic cup with the pill in it to the wounded surgeon and a larger cup with water. "Oh! Would you like anything to eat?"

"No...no. I'm fine. I'm not hungry." She shook her head before taking the water and medication. "Nurse? Can you make sure that Agent Todd, here, is allowed to see me if she chooses to come back?" She asked quietly, watching as the nurse agreed and smiled towards Kate as well.

Erin smiled warmly. "Of course, Dr Robbins. That pill should take effect soon." The blonde took a quick look at her patients vitals before taking her leave.

Arizona looked to Kate and blushed, "I... I just wanted to make sure that... If... I mean, I don't expect you to come back... If you wanted.. I didn't want them to turn you away...I..." She yawned once more, and stopped herself from rambling.

Kate squeezed Arizona's hand gently. "I understand. Not to worry," she winked mischievously as she took out her badge with her free hand. "This is pretty much an All Access pass anywhere."

"I know... But I also know that doctors can be assholes and throw their weight around." She smirked up at Kate.

Kate smiled. "Touché, Dr Robbins," she said with a smirk.

Soon enough, the medication began to take effect, and Arizona could feel herself becoming sleepier and sleepier with each blink. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, as she attempted to focus on Kate. "I... I'm tired." She said quietly.

"Just close your eyes and rest," Kate squeezed Arizona's hand again gently before the woman drifted off. She prayed the surgeon would not have nightmares about the ordeal she'd just gone through but worried her prayers were fruitless. Giving it just a few more minutes, she softly laid Arizona's hand on the bed and went to leave.

Much to her relief, she didn't run in to Dr Weaver as she left. Since she'd come by ambulance, there was no car for her to hop in to so she called for a cab. While she could have called one of her team, she was sure they'd all have sacked out by now.

Twenty minutes she was getting in to the cab and telling the driver which Marriott. As the car rode along, she sighed heavily and closed her eyes. The case was hitting her hard. 'She's alive though,' Kate tried to tell herself. It wasn't long before they came to a stop and she passed the driver a $20. "Keep the change."

She headed up the steps and to the reservation desk. "Agent Kate Todd," she reached for her badge. The younger man behind the desk smiled as he looked at the badge.

"Agent Todd, welcome. Agent Hotchner advised you'd be coming. You are in room 332 on the third floor with Agent Jareau." Kate nodded as he gave her the room key. "Thank you," she said before heading to the elevator.

Her eyelids felt like like lead as the elevator came to a stop and the soft 'ding' preceded the doors parting.

She trudged to the door, reminding herself to be as quiet as possible. As she entered, she was surprised to find JJ awake watching television. "Hey," she gave a wary smile.

JJ perked up somewhat when she heard the door unlock, she gave a tired smile to her fellow agent. "Kate... Hey, how are you? How's our victim?"

"Arizona is...exhausted. They gave her medication so she's sleeping. Tests came back negative for sexual trauma. We were both relieved." Kate wanted to keep the conversation brief but Dr Weaver's words were haunting her. "Um kind of odd but...do you think I'm gay?"

JJ let out a relieved sigh regarding the results. "I...I'm glad he didn't traumatize her any more than what he already did." She nodded, sitting up and stretching. "Do I think your? What?" She looked at Kate confused, "I just figured you were married to the job, I... We all have our own stories and home dramas, I try not to press for details if people don't want to share. Whether you are or aren't doesn't really matter, does it?"

Kate shook her head. "No it doesn't matter. I am married to the job. No...at the hospital I was...Arizona's doctor um," she blushed deeply and took a deep breath. "I was holding Arizona's hand throughout everything and before she was taken to Radiology, Dr Weaver asked to talk to me. She...said if she didn't know better, we made a sweet couple."

JJ rolled her eyes, and offered a comforting expression across the room to Kate. "Some people think they see it everywhere, that if you show any sort of affection, or comfort to anyone, that you must have feelings for them." She shook her head, "I have watched you on cases before, you're wonderful with our traumatized victims. You have an immense amount of empathy, and you have this... This comforting aura around you. Perhaps the doctor was simply projecting?"

She had moved to sit on the end of the other queen bed and listened intently. "I...don't know. It did jostle me a little. I mean I don't mind someone thinking I'm gay. It's not the first time," she mused. "But then I did find myself realizing I...was staring at Arizona. I was very affectionate. More so than with any man I'd been with. I mean yes, she's our victim but...I craved making her smile. I don't get this. Two days ago I wasn't questioning a thing. Now? One comment and I'm retracing everything."

JJ wanted to offer comfort, she honestly wanted to stand and pull the other agent into an embrace, but knew that wouldn't help anything. "I... You're tired. You have exhausted yourself with this case, we all have. Perhaps you need to simply rest, and go from there. I'm sure that any affection that you offered, she probably appreciated. Tomorrow, maybe you can visit her and ease your conscience, we can go with you, if you'd like."

Kate gave a half-smile as she went to move toward her bag. "Thanks, JJ. You always just know the right thing to say. As for going with me? I'll be okay. I got her statement and emailed it to Hotch. I'm going to grab a shower and then pass out," she said as she grabbed her pjs from the bag.

Hopefully you can rest some, we'll talk more in the morning?" She watched as Kate grabbed her items and moved towards the bathroom.

"Absolutely." She gave her roommate another smile before shutting the door. She reached over and turned on the hot water as she took her clothes off. She got in, the water almost scalding but the sensation was needed. It distracted her from her thoughts of the lovely surgeon. She finished up and stayed in the stall as she dried off before reaching for her things. She brushed her teeth and flossed then headed out in her favorite USC jersey and shorts.

"Night, JJ," she said as she slipped in to bed. It seemed she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

_Seattle South Hospital_

The next day after speaking further with JJ and then debriefing her team, Kate headed to the hospital to check on Arizona. The situation still gnawed at her. 'Maybe you're just confusing how you feel. She was traumatized. You're both linked to that bastard. That's all...nothing more.' As she got to the door, she peered in. "Hey, up for a visitor?"

Arizona turned her head, and smiled sleepily towards the door. "Hi..."

Kate walked in, smiling gently. "How are you feeling?" She got close to Arizona but didn't reach to take her hand today though she felt a pull to do so.

"I slept some.." She nodded, "not well, but I slept." She maneuvered in the bed and touched a spot to the side, "you can sit." Smiling, she pressed the button, raising the bed somewhat. "How are you?"

Taking the cue, Kate sat down. "Thank you. I'm sorry you didn't sleep well," she frowned. "I'm fine. I had to catch the team up on everything this morning. We're set to head back to Virginia in a few hours…" For some reason the reality actually struck her with pain.

"I... Kept dreaming about him." Arizona's jovial expression faltered, as she explained, and then turned to a frown. "So... You just, rescue me and then leave?" She asked, fumbling with her hands. "I really don't want to see you go."

A pang hit the brunette. What could she do?..."I...did my job. Has the hospital sent in a social worker or psychologist to talk to you?" She bit her lower lip. "I...don't really want to leave either."

"Dr. Weaver said they'd send someone in later on to talk to me." Arizona shrugged, "I know... I know, you were just doing your job. You've saved countless others before me, and others will need you. I understand..."

She looked at Arizona and felt that pang again. It was a mix of sadness and guilt. 'Thanks, mom. All those years in church really did _well_,' she mocked. "I...hang on." She reached for her phone and texted her boss. '**I know this is last minute, I'm sorry. Is there any way I can take time off?**' "I just texted my boss to ask if I could have time off," she bit her bottom lip again anxiously.

A few minutes later her phone vibrated with a text. '**It should be fine. Is something wrong?**' She smiled, knowing Hotch would ask. She hardly ever took time off so she had more than enough accrued. '**No. I just feel a need to sort some things out.**' "Um...seems like I have the time off."

"You do?" Arizona asked, "you didn't have to... " she shook her head, "whatever you just did to get time off." Arizona felt a pang of guilt, she felt needy. She also felt weak, something she certainly hadn't been raised to be. There was something about the woman sitting on the edge of her bed, something that made her heart flutter.

Kate shook her head. "I didn't do anything," she smiled. "I've been married to the job so I have more than enough time banked. My boss is a really great guy. He knew if I was requesting time well, it was needed. The uh...case got to me. So, no worries, okay?"

"Okay.." Arizona nodded, and forced a smile as she blushed. "Dr. Weaver said psych would come talk to me, she'd check me again, and then hopefully release me. Nothing needs to be fixed surgically the only thing she's worried about is my concussion."

"That's good," Kate nodded. She couldn't believe what she was doing but the text was sent.

Arizona reached out her hand, "so... You told me before that you felt we were connected? Bound together?"

Kate blushed harder and nodded as their hands touched. "Well...by that sonofabitch but, yes…"

Arizona chuckled, wrapping her free arm around her waist. "Oh, it hurts to laugh... I'm laughing at your terminology." She took a deep breath, and smiled at Kate. "I... My heart sort of... Skips when I see you. You make me very... Calm. I mean... More than anyone ever has." She nodded.

Kate was practically crimson she was blushing so hard. "Um...that's part of why I stayed. I," she paused. "My life has been very complicated. There's so much people don't know. But I...nothing," she shook her head thinking she shouldn't tell Arizona. It sounded crazy in her own head. She didn't need the smart PEDs surgeon to think she was crazy too.

"But you what? Keep going, please?" Arizona urged on, squeezing Kate's hand.

"I am feeling very confused. I...didn't tell you everything Dr Weaver said to me yesterday. She said if she didn't know better, we seemed like a very sweet couple. I'm not gay," she shook her head. "Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. I just...and when I got back to my hotel I realized I yearned to make you laugh, to make you smile. I have never done that with the men I've dated," she felt herself trembling.

Arizona listened intently to all that Kate said to her, her heart seemed to soar but she kept herself calm in the woman's presence. "I see..." She spoke, allowing the woman to continue, but reaching her arms out, silently inviting her into a hug. "Come here..." She said quietly, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Kate moved gently, hugging Arizona softly so as not to cause pain. "I...feel...confused," she had no other words.

"Me too, sweetie... Me too." Arizona hugged her tightly against her, best she could muster, Arizona instinctively ran her fingers through Kate's hair. "Tell me something though, aside from yearning to make me laugh, and smile... Is there anything else you feel?"

"I...what do you mean?" She looked quizzically at the lovely surgeon.

"You stayed here... Because you're confused, and you felt certain things you never felt with any man you've ever dated. I'm simply asking if my butterflies are warranted too." She rubbed circles over Kate's back, "what do you feel? Here?" She asked, pulling back and placing her hand flat over the agents chest.

She shuddered at the touch to her chest. It wasn't sexual but she flushed deeply, knowing her nipples had hardened. "I...you're amazing. The work you've done is amazing. I-I want to know you better." She bit her lower lip, taking a deep breath. "I want to know what it would be like to kiss you."

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, and sat up, scooting a bit closer to Kate. "I...want to know you better too." She smiled, reaching up and cupping both of Kate's cheeks in her hands. Slowly she brushed her thumbs over the agent's lips, before leaning forward and pressing her lips softly to Kate's.

Slightly startled, at first she hesitated but the softness of Arizona's lips were too enticing. She kissed a little deeper, parting Arizona's with her own before teasing her tongue along the surgeon's bottom lip.

Arizona pulled away, breathing deeply. "I... Caitlin..." She whispered, unable to form words, or a coherent thought regarding what just occurred.

Kate blushed. "I..sorry if I'm not very good at kissing."

"No...no, oh god...no. You were perfect." Arizona smiled, still holding Kate close.

"It sounds stupid, I'm sure but...I didn't realize kissing a woman would feel so...soft. You're an incredible kisser, Arizona."

Arizona smiled, "not stupid at all, we do feel and kiss a little softer." She nodded, "I.. I pulled away, I didn't want too much too soon. If that makes sense."

"It does. I just..thought I did something wrong."

"Not at all... You haven't done anything wrong... Not at all. Please believe me." She studied each facet of Kate's face intently, before allowing her hands to drop to her lap. "So.. Now what?" She asked, smiling sheepishly.

"I...don't know. This is all new waters for me, I still have my floaties on," she joked.

Arizona nodded, and reached to tuck a strand of hair behind Kate's ear, "I understand." She continued looking over Kate's features, studying them as if she'd never see the woman again.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. You're beautiful, and... I'm scared to death."

Kate looked confused. "Scared? Of what?"

"The future. Knowing eventually you're going to have to leave. Going back to work." She began listing off, "what I'm feeling for you, feels so sudden... And it scares me. In a good way." She finally smiled.

Kate listened. Arizona had made a good point. Even if she did have feelings for this woman, their lives were literally on opposite ends of the country. How could anything possibly work? "I don't want to hurt you. Maybe this is...a bad idea," her voice was low, not wanting to really say the words.

"No...no, please don't... You're not going to hurt me. No more than I've been hurt or hurt myself in the past." She felt her heart sink, "just... Stay, for however long you planned, we'll figure it all out."

Kate nodded. "I would like to. Who knows, perhaps you'll find me annoying," she grinned, her dimples popping.

"Doubt it." She grinned, "I'll probably be the annoying one."

"You? I don't think so. If you did anything even slightly annoying all you'd have to do is kiss me and I'd be gone," she winked.

"Good to kn-" Arizona looked towards the door as a knock jarred her out of her conversation. "Come in?"

Dr. Weaver poked her head inside the door, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I just wanted to... Come by and recheck your injuries. As soon as psych checks you, you should be free to go."

Kate blushed deeply, feeling somehow like a teenager getting caught. How long the doctor had been standing there she wasn't sure. While on one hand she was grateful for the observation that kept the woman in town, she was also slightly incensed. Caitlin Todd was not one to follow what others thought of her and that's exactly what she was doing.

"That's quite alright... Agent Todd came by to check on me" Arizona nodded, as she sat up in the bed.

"That's nice," the doctor noted as she came closer after shutting the door behind herself. "Do you mind standing for me?"

"I can." Arizona nodded, scooting to the edge of the bed, and moving to stand.

Kate instinctively held her arm out to help steady Arizona.

"Thanks." Arizona flinched slightly as she stood, taking Kate's arm for balance, she held tightly to the agent.

As the doctor went to work, she had a slight smile on her lips. "Do you mind opening the gown? I'm going to do a cursory look."

Arizona nodded silently, reaching to untie the gown and allowing it to fall open, she looked to Kate, keeping her attention on her as the doctor continued.

Kate kept her gaze fixed on Arizona's eyes. "You have incredible eyes," she tried to whisper but was sure Dr Weaver heard her too.

The blonde smiled slightly, "thank you, yours are pretty incredible too, they're hazel. Green sometimes but I've noticed, that they're mostly that hazel color." She didn't care what the doctor thought. She squeezed Kate's arm, and offered her more of a smile than before.

Kate blushed again. No one had ever really paid much attention or took notice. "I think it has to do with my mood but my optometrist insists it has more to do with what I'm wearing."

"Either way... They're beautiful." Arizona nodded, she flinched once or twice as the doctor touched Arizona's abdomen.

"Still tender. Do you have anyone to help you? You might need assistance dressing at least this next week as well as watching for any lingering signs of the concussion."

"I..." Arizona looked towards Kate, "ho-how long were you staying in town? Would you be able..." 

"I have months banked up at this point so I uh, could," she nodded.

"I was hoping you'd stay with me anyway..." Arizona smiled slightly. "You wouldn't mind though?"

"It's a little fast," she chuckled. "I thought the U-Haul came with the first date? We haven't even gone out yet," she teased. "It's fine. You need help and I'm here."

Arizona blushed, "I didn't mean... I um..." She shook her head as Dr. Weaver continued. "Thank you.." She nodded.

The doctor had an amused look on her face. If she wasn't certain before, Kate had completely outted herself and Arizona. "Well, your lacerations are healing well and the bruising is starting to fade in some places. I will go see where Dr Melfi is."

"Thank you, Dr. Weaver." Arizona nodded, before allowing Kate to help her back onto the bed.

"I...sorry about that. It sounded funny in my head. I shouldn't have said it."

"Shhhh... It was funny, it just took me by surprise." She smiled, reaching for the collar of Kate's shirt, pressed a chaste kiss to the agent's lips.

She blushed but happily kissed back. "I...could really get used to that." It seemed surprising how natural it felt kissing Arizona. 'God, if you are gay...your family is going to hit the roof,' she briefly thought before blinking the notion out of her mind. "How...did you know? I mean, I guess that's a rude question but..well no." She shook her head thinking 'How did you know you were straight? or well...bi now? Whatever.' "Sorry. When?"

Arizona listened intently, narrowing her eyes, "How did I know what? That I was gay?" She thought for a moment, "I... I just was. I was never interested in men. I didn't 'date' until I was in high school, and she broke my heart after only two weeks."

Kate nodded. "I realized how silly of a question I was asking with how, I apologize. That's like asking me how I knew I was straight. Er...yeah. So, high school? I didn't until college. My father is really strict. Plus, I had the best deterrent to any signs of attraction; three of the most psychotic brothers a girl could have." She rolled her eyes at the recollection.

"It's okay... You are much more tactful than most people I've encountered. It's really... Okay." Arizona smiled, rubbing Kate's arm. "Strict father? Uh oh...I sort of understand that, my father is a retired Marine Colonel. That should tell you so much." She nodded. "I'm sure your brothers couldn't have been _that _bad." She spoke in a hopeful tone. Arizona's upbringing was all American, sure they moved a lot, but her dad was a Marine, her mother, a teacher. She and her brother both played sports and were insanely popular, when it came to childhoods, Arizona was somewhat jaded.

"I try to be tactful," Kate nodded. "As for not being that bad," she laughed. "Oh it was worse. My family is," she took a deep breath. "Devoutly Catholic. Fire and brimstone Catholic. My brothers were terrors. I have an older brother and then two younger and an older sister. The younger ones always found it hysterical to go through my drawers when I was older and mess with my bras. Jack, my oldest brother went in to the Navy. He tried the Marines and couldn't hack it, so yeah, your dad must be pretty...tough."

"I have a... Well, _had_ a brother. He was older. But he was great." Arizona nodded, "I suppose I got lucky in that department."

"Sounds like you did. Mine were a handful," she shook her head. "We're not incredibly close now. My family has never really understood me. Maybe this," she motioned between herself and the soft-lipped blonde, "will just get added to that list,"

"Not to change the subject, but... Have you heard anything more about the..." She gestured around herself, "case, or whatever? Pressing charges? I'm sorry.. My mind is just, in a million places at the same time."

"Oh, right. Yes. He's being booked on numerous charges. It might take some time before he actually goes to trial for what he did to you as he has to be prosecuted in every jurisdiction he committed a crime. There were seven victims prior to yourself and as the last, it could honestly be years. I wish I could lie and say it will wrap up quickly."

Arizona's shoulders dropped, "Right.. That was a dumb question on my part."

Kate shook her head. "Not in the slightest. Honestly, I'm betting you're the smartest person I know. Well, apart from Ducky," she chuckled. "So you couldn't possibly ask a 'dumb' question. I just wish I had a brighter answer for you." Before the two could keep talking, an older, well-dressed brunette came in.

"I apologize for the interruption. I am Dr Jennifer Melfi," she extended her hand politely toward each woman. "Given your states of attire, I will assume you," she landed her eyes on Arizona, "are our patient."

"I am..." Arizona smiled and shook the doctor's hand. "This is Agent Todd, she is actually the one who rescued me. I've asked her to stay with me."

Dr Melfi smiled to both. "It's nice to meet you both. Dr Robbins, given the nature of everything you've been through, I'd like to extend my services," she procured a business card and handed it to Arizona. "As I'm sure you're aware, it's quite common to experience Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and a myriad of other trauma-induced psychological ailments following what you've gone through. I want you to know you're very welcome to make an appointment with me any time."

She took the card and looked at it, reading it over completely. "I...I will be making an appointment." She nodded, "I need to, I know I won't be released back to work without it anyway.

"Wonderful. I look forward to seeing you soon. Just call any time. I will reschedule a patient if I have to."

"Thank you... I... Um, Dr. Melfi... Do I seem okay, psychologically to go home today?" Arizona asked, quietly.

"Dr Weaver advised me Agent Todd would be with you. I can do a thorough evaluation today if you'd like. However, as you won't be home alone, I feel comfortable discharging you and letting you come back at a more convenient time."

"Okay." She looked to Kate and smiled, "I can come back, I just want to be home in my own bed."

Dr Melfi nodded. "Very understandable. So you just give us a call. I'll let Dr Weaver know my feelings and I'm sure she'll expedite your release."

"Thank you, Dr. Melfi." She smiled once more to the doctor, before watching her leave the room, she looked to Kate with a panicked expression. "I just realized... I must've dropped my bag and keys. How do I expect to go home?" She shook her head.

"We have your keys. Given where you were parked in the garage by the wall there wasn't anyone who parked near you. Your things were found by Dr Torres. They're with the police now. I'm certain we can get your landlord to let you in and get new copies of keys for now. Unfortunately, yours are evidence. We'll also have to get you a new phone."

"Fantastic. This guy just... Completely disrupts my life. I had a schedule, a way I did things and now... I... He's messed with me in all aspects." She shook her head, attempting not to get upset at the situation.

Kate leaned in and softly kissed Arizona. "I'm sorry. If it helps at all, this will pass. It will take time but you'll get back to 'you' again, I promise."

"I'm sorry, I just... I'll have a moment and feel okay... And then I realize what has happened. And it's like being found all over again. I feel so vulnerable, and I don't like that feeling."

"I get it," Kate nodded. "I just want to help you not feel completely hopeless in the situation. It will take a long time but you'll get there. Dr Melfi seems like a really helpful person. And I'm not just saying that to soothe you. Remember, my job is reading people," she smiled.

"I know..." Arizona nodded, leaning towards Kate and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "And I thank you for that." She smiled, finding herself melting at the woman's touch and simple looks.

Kate tenderly kissed back. "Nothing to thank me for. I thought you didn't want too much too soon?" she lightly teased.

"I just... Needed another kiss. Is that okay?" She asked.

Kate nodded. "More than okay."

"I was teasing, Arizona. I love your kisses. I told you I could easily become addicted," Kate squeezed her arm gently. "Promise. I...could kiss you for hours."

Arizona nodded silently, leaning back to relax. "I'm already addicted..." She whispered, "it's bad... I've got it bad."

Kate blushed. "As am I. You...do?" She raised her brow.

"I do." Arizona smiled, looking at Kate, finding her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"What does 'having it bad' mean to you?" She queried as she looked in Arizona's eyes. 

"Did you ever... Have you ever been so overwhelmed by something or someone, that... You felt like it took your breath away? Like your heart skips a beat, and your head gets all swimmy?"

She tilted her head slightly, a light smile on her lips. "I'm certain that's not medically accurate," she grinned. "I...hadn't," Kate replied honestly. "Up to now, I've been with men. Nice men. One I was in love with for some time, though nothing happened because we worked together. I don't know if it's the newness of things...the mysteriousness, or just genuinely you. I want to think it's just because it's you, but that's part of my fear of hurting you. What if how I feel is just a reaction to everything we've been through? What if we get to that point of going to bed and I...can't do it?" She blushed, embarrassed. Kate hadn't wanted to point out the glaring reality, but feared if she didn't speak it now, she never would.

"Shhh..." Arizona spoke, pulling Kate towards her, she wrapped her arms around the agent and held tightly. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, I... You aren't going to hurt me, I already told you that."

She nodded, folding into the embrace. "I know. I...wouldn't purposely. And we'll cross that bridge _if_ we get there, not when. Maybe...we get to that point and I don't have any issues," she smiled, hoping to reassure Arizona. "I just...I'm an honest person. I guess I just want us both very clear on where everything stands."

"I'm... I'm an honest person too." Arizona nodded.

"I know. I can tell. Like I said, I just wanted us both clear." Neither woman had realized Dr Weaver had come back in. Kate was still holding Arizona. She blushed but didn't jerk to let go.

"Dr Robbins, are you ready to go over your discharge orders?" The redhead spoke softly.

"I am..." Arizona nodded, wiping her eyes and sitting up, she dropped her hands to her lap, but held tightly to Kate's hand. She needed the touch, it comforted her.

The doctor began rattling off the orders. "You had various contusions and abrasions as well as a concussion and bruised ribs. Lifting and movement should be easy for the next few days and as tolerated. If you experience any significant pain or issues, don't hesitate to come back. We're sending you with a prescription for hydrocodone 10/500. One tablet every 6 hours as needed. As you're aware, the tylenol will help with inflammation and the opiate will help with discomfort. If you find a need for more than every 6 hours, that would be an indication to come back. Otherwise, just check in with your primary doctor within 2 weeks to follow up. Any questions?"

"I... I can't think of anything." Arizona shook her head, taking notice of the bruises on her arms once again. Everything still hurt, and she knew her face was a mess, but internally, a small part of her was happy. She'd get to sleep in her bed tonight, and she'd also have Kate nearby.

The doctor nodded. "Okay. I will have the nurse bring in the typed orders when she escorts you out. I'll leave you to redress." With that, Dr Weaver left.

"Oh I," Kate reached for the large bag she'd brought with her. "I hope you don't mind. I brought fresh clothes. I stopped at Target before getting here. I guestimated your size but since I couldn't get you fresh clothes…" there was a blush to her cheeks as she hoped she hadn't crossed a line.

Arizona looked at Kate with tear-filled eyes, "I... Thank you." She nodded, as the agent handed her a stack of fresh clothes.

Kate leaned in and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Nothing to thank me for. I am happy to have done it."

"You just, with anyone else... No one would've.. I would've had to worn scrubs home. I'm sorry, I keep crying over the most random."

She squeezed Arizona's hand before wiping away her tears. "I am an overly-prepared person. I knew your shirt was ruined and just assumed you wouldn't want to wear any of those clothes home."

"You were right." She nodded, "I figured the clothes or what was left was considered evidence. Not that I want any of them back... I mean, I don't want another reminder of what happened."

Kate nodded. "That too. Completely forgot. But yes. So, all fresh things," she smiled. "I can um, leave or go on the other side of the curtain while you dress. Oh, I guess I can't. You'll need a hand dressing," she blushed deeply.

"It's fine." Arizona nodded, tugging at Kate's hand, "what did I say earlier? You've seen me at what I consider, my worst."

Kate stood then assisted Arizona in standing. "No, I understand. I'm sorry. Uh, when you're ready, just untie your gown and we'll start."

Arizona untied her gown, and allowed it to fall away into the floor, she reached for the clothes but stood back up, when Kate gave her a look. "Sorry, I... Can't help that I'm independent."

"I'm the same, but when you go to do anything right now, you'll have pain. Sometimes it's good to lean on others," she smiled gently, kissing Arizona's cheek.

Arizona leaned into the kiss on her cheek and smiled, "Okay, let's get me dressed and out of here." She smiled.

With a light chuckle, Kate set to gently helping the woman dress. 'Don't stare, Kate!' she told herself before she had to look at Arizona's form. Swallowing hard, she had to make some light of the matter. "I feel...rude. I'm seeing you naked and I'm still fully clothed."

She smiled and shook her head, "that'll come in time... I'm sure. Please know that I'm not easy, not do I get naked on the first date. Or before." She grinned, as she braced herself, holding Kate's shoulders.

Kate smiled, helping her on with the bra. "Past is the past, I'm a firm believer in that. I wasn't always an angel," she went crimson. "But, I haven't been with anyone in some time. Honestly, my job is quite consuming. I don't get how JJ or Hotch pull off having partners and kids," she shook her head.

"A conscious effort. That's how they do it. They make sacrifices, and change their lives." Arizona nodded, matter of factly. A lot had changed when she and Callie had split up, she was ready to start a family with the woman, until her own dreams were about to become a reality. She realized quickly, if she hadn't have taken the grant and gone to Africa, she would've settled.

Kate nodded as she moved, helping Arizona get her underwear up. As she was face to er, not face with Arizona's most delicate area, again she blushed deeply but noted, 'I wonder if that's waxing or shaving?...' She blushed harder as she got them completely up. "I've never made men a priority. I guess it's as simple as that." 

"I... I always put work first. I almost settled down, but the grant for Africa happened. And well... My priorities came to light. It's been mostly work since then." She noted, as Kate stood and reached for Arizona's shirt.

As the woman kept talking, Kate had helped her with her shirt and and pants. "Okay. Seems you are all set. Ready to go?"

Arizona nodded and smiled, looking herself over. "Yes... It looks like I am, thanks to you. These are really cute." She tugged at the shirt.

Kate chuckled. "I'm good you liked them. I wandered in Target for an hour debating." She kept helping the surgeon dress.

Arizona pulled Kate into a hug, the first full hug she'd been able to give the agent. She melted into the embrace not realizing the nurse came back in.

"Dr. Robbins? Are you ready to go?"

"I am. Are you ready, Agent Todd?" She smiled, pulling back.

Kate nodded. "I am. Let's go" Kate headed toward the 'Exit'.

**A/N: Thank you, dear readers for getting through that meaty chapter with us! If you enjoyed (or didn't) drop us some feedback? We have ideas of where we're going, but feedback helps guide as well! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to our next installment! Thank you for making it this far. Again, we still own nothing but the idea. We hope you enjoy! If you do, or don't, could you take a moment and give us some feedback? We still have a certain direction this is going, but feedback helps guide as well! **

_**"You have 17 new messages...**_

_**Message one: Robbins? It's Alex, You missed rounds. Where are you? If you're sick, just let me know. **_

_**Message two: Arizona?! It's Callie... Where are you? Alex said you missed rounds, I was hoping you could consult on patient with me. She's 14, and well... You're the best so...**_

_**Message three: Robbins, Torres has been up here looking for you like a crazed lunatic. You'd think she still cared for...**_

_**Message four: Arizona, Callie again... Look, it's not like you to not be at work, your car is still here, where are you? You're... Are you in a ditch some whe-...**_

_**Message five: ARIZONA ROBBINS! Where the hell are you? Dammit, I know you and I aren't on the best terms but that's your own damn faul-...**_

_**Message Six: Arizona Brooke Robbins, I am officially in panic mode, I've alerted all the authorities... I found your stuff, and your ca-car... Please... Please be okay..."**_

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Arizona hung her head, as she stopped the answering machine, and pressed the delete all button. "I...just... Damn curiosity." She finally looked towards Kate as the woman locked the door behind them.

The ride from the hospital was mostly silent, save for a couple of notations of the weather and the scenery that passed them by. The discussion with the landlord proved a bit trickier, but Kate was happy to flash her credentials and set him straight. Arizona nearly broke into sobs when they walked into the apartment, unsure why exactly, she simply figured it was mixture of relief and comfort. The blinking light of the answering machine, kept her attention, a gnawing need to know who cared or was desperate enough to call her home, or wonder why she hadn't answered her cell phone. She pressed play without thinking, cycling to the next one if it became too much to hear. She sat down on the couch, and placed her head in her hands, wincing when she touched her face.

Kate walked over and softly lifted Arizona's head. "There isn't a thing to be sorry for. I don't get why you think people don't care about you when obviously a few do. That's a few more than some people can claim." She wanted to know the reason for Arizona's sentiment but did not feel right pressing her.

Arizona looked into Kate's eyes, and nodded. "I know, Callie… Callie isn't worried for the reasons you would think. There's nothing there any more, she...we work together when we have to, and even then, it's somewhat strained. I'm really not sure why I took the job back when I got home from Africa. I broke her heart, and everyone took her side in that. Everyone except Karev…" She half smiled, "He's my protégé, He's so much like me its scary." She looked down at the floor, fumbling with her hands. "I told you, it's a long story… My drive and ambition killed my relationship. I… I got the grant, and chose it over building something with Callie."

Kate listened and watched Arizona's body language to gauge how to respond or if a response was needed. "Your drive helped save countless lives. I don't want to speak on something I don't know the details on but I...I can't understand someone not rushing back to you the second you returned." She blushed at the sentimentality of her own words.

"You don't know, Calliope..." Arizona nodded, looking back up and matching gazes with Kate. "She is a woman who... I really don't know how to begin to tell you about her. She's a force to be reckoned with, that's the best way I know to explain her."

Kate felt slightly crestfallen Arizona had missed the compliment but nodded. "I understand. She must be incredible to have gotten your attention in the first place."

Arizona shrugged, "I think we both were in a weird spot in our lives. I'd heard a lot about her, around the hospital. I... Pursued and then played hard to get. None of that matters now though, not at all. I... I didn't mean to run down memory lane. Before Africa... I sort of knew exactly what my life would be, I was going to settle down with her and we'd live happily ever after. Somewhere in my imagination it worked out like that." She thought hard for a moment, "You know, I'm glad it didn't work out.. I mean, I finally saw her true colors when we ended everything, and when I attempted to make amends, and remain friends. And if everything hadn't happened like it did, perhaps I wouldn't have met you?" She smiled sincerely at Kate, pulling her towards her into a kiss.

Kissing back, the heat rose to Kate's cheeks at the thought. If this hadn't transpired, she wouldn't be in a world of questioning herself. Before this, Kate knew who she was. 'You're still that person...with perhaps more possibilities,' she mused. As the kiss broke, she nodded. "True. And we could both play the 'what if' game for hours on decisions in our lives, I'm sure. I, for one, do not regret your choice to follow your dream. As I said, you saved countless lives in a country that has so little. It's absolutely amazing to me."

Arizona blushed and shook her head, "I told you the other night, I was simply doing what I feel I was put in earth to do." She reached and pushed a strand of hair behind Kate's ear, and brushed her cheek. "I... Am glad I followed my dream too." She smiled.

"I want to know everything about you," she smiled. "You must be starving! Would you like me to fix you something before heading to the rental car place?" While Arizona's car was not involved and thus not held as evidence, Kate didn't want to assume the surgeon would allow her to use it.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, I want to know everything about you too." She sighed, and jumped slightly, startled at Kate's sudden change of tone. " I could eat." She nodded, "rental car place? I... We could go get my car." She suggested, "unless you don't want to be caught in mine."

"Why? Your car seemed fine to me," she looked confused. "I didn't want to assume you'd let me drive your car. I mean you're semi-forced to let me in your home to help you," Kate smiled, her eyes shining with more a green hue.

"Everyone makes fun of me for driving a red VW bug, it's cute though." She shrugged, "and it works for me." She rolled her eyes when Kate started using the phrases 'semi forced' and 'letting me help'. "Okay, I wasn't forced to have you help me. I believe I sort of asked you to." She smirked, "besides, if rather have you here than anyone else."

Kate blushed. "Okay, true. I just meant you were in a bind and I was here," she smiled.

"Shhh... Whether I was in a bind or not, I would've given you puppy dog eyes to get you to stay. I told you, you're comfort, and you give me a sense of peace. So... Shh..." She pressed another kiss to the agents lips.

Feeling serene, Kate smiled and kissed back. "I might argue just to get those kisses," she smirked. "But, let's get to work on food! What would you like? And do you mind my taking over your kitchen? I didn't want to be rude but like Dr Weaver said, you really should rest up the next few days."

"I.. I don't mind at all." Arizona motioned towards the small kitchen. "I don't mind, honestly, I'm not sure what I have in the fridge or cabinets... When I was heading home the other night, it was the first night home in a few days." Arizona frowned.

"No problem," she noted as she moved to the kitchen. Looking through the pantry and then the refrigerator, "Well, there's peanut butter and jelly? A little bare in here," she gave a half-smile. "We can stop by the grocery store after getting your car?"

Arizona smiled, and pointed towards the drawer closest to the fridge. "There is a spare key to my car in there. She's all yours until I am able to drive. If you're okay with driving around in what Callie called 'The Ladybug'?"

Grabbing the spare key, Kate nodded. "I don't mind. And hey, her not liking it? We she doesn't have to drive it," she winked. She moved and got everything out to make the sandwich before going to wash her hands. Once she finished, she brought it on a plate with a napkin. "I'll be right back with your beverage. There was water, orange juice and wine," she grinned. "I'm not sure your Riesling would complement the subtly of the JIF, though," she chuckled.

"Water is fine." She chuckled, "thank you, I could've come and helped. I don't expect you to wait on me hand and foot." She smiled, grasping Kate's hand.

"I know you don't but you've been through a lot. I can make you a sandwich and get you water," she smiled softly before drawing the hand to her lips and kissing the back of Arizona's fingers. Gently letting the hand go, she moved toward the kitchen. "Did you let your coworkers know you were going to be home?" She brought a chilled bottle back with her and loosened the cap before passing it.

"Thank you." She smiled, taking the water from Kate. "You make wonderful peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." She took a long drink, not realizing how thirsty she was, she gulped when the question was posed about her coworkers. "I um, I texted Karev on the ride over from the hospital and told him I was fine, and alive. He said he'd let Callie know too. I didn't feel like talking to her, she may hate me, but I know the tone she had on the answering machine, when she gets that emotional she's just... I don't have the energy to talk to her." She shook her head, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Seeing how quickly Arizona was drinking the water, Kate moved to get another bottle. "I understand. If she's that upset she might come anyway. I'll...kindly keep her at bay?" She set the second bottle on a coaster on the coffee table. "And as for my culinary skills," she grinned teasingly. "You can thank Chef Boyardee," and winked. "No, honestly I can cook. When I have time I usually make a lot of meals in bulk and freeze them for the week or weeks, depending. These past few months with this case I haven't had as much time. So, I assure you, you won't die from my cooking."

Arizona nodded a silent 'thank you' for the extra water, as Kate sat back down. "She probably will... Knowing her, yes... She will she'll need to see it with her own eyes that I'm fine." She nodded as she listened to Kate speak of her cooking skills, "I wasn't worried, you seem like a capable person in the kitchen. I... Tend to cook one or two things. I'm good at certain recipes, but honestly... I just usually grab something on the way home from work." She shrugged.

Kate nodded. "I'm sure it has to be hectic hours working as a surgeon at times? If you're on ER shifts or something?"

"Yeah, or if a surgery runs long. Or a child needs monitoring and I don't trust a resident. I have a multitude of reasons for working the hours I do. Sometimes it's just easier to work than to come home alone." Arizona finished her sandwich and out the plate on the coffee table.

"I more than understand that one. Working at the BAU, my team is great but I don't exactly 'fit in' as it were. There's just so much in my past I couldn't begin to explain to them so...I don't. Spencer is just super smart but misses cues at times. JJ and Morgan can be fun to hang out with but JJ has a family and Morgan is, well Morgan," she chuckled. "Different night, different girl kind of guy. Garcia is a hoot too, but she has a boyfriend (is that still the case? I haven't kept up this season lol not sure.) Blake is well, kind of like me in that she doesn't share too much, either. Rossi's great. Honestly, the only issue is me."

"Most of my coworkers aren't so bad, they're all wonderful doctors, amazing in their fields...but everyone took Callie's side when I left, except Karev." She nodded, "they're all at least professional when we're in surgery. Except maybe Dr. Yang and Dr. Grey. But then again, those two don't do a thing without the other one." She shrugged. "Listen, can I ask you, how stupid would I look if I put a hat or something on for us to go to the grocery store... I'm... My face looks like hell."

"Well, how about we get you out of those clothes and get a nice, hot shower? Er, I mean you get a nice hot shower," she turned nearly scarlet at the implication of not correcting what she'd said. "We've got all the time in the world to go get your car and get to the store. I am thinking though tonight, how does dining out sound? A hat is perfectly fine but if you have some foundation and just a dab of concealer here and there, it won't be as bad as you think. I promise."

"Oh, sultry... Agent Todd." Arizona grinned, leaning her head over to rest on Kate's shoulder. "But I don't shower with someone until at least the second date, maybe third... Depending on how hot we are for one another." She pressed a kiss to Kate's cheek and sat back up. "Dining out is fine... I guess I can try the make-up route... I saw what I looked like in the mirror before we left the hospital." She shook her head.

"So, you're suggesting you're not 'hot' for me," Kate queried with a mischievous grin. She reached over, offering her hand to help Arizona up before the headed toward the bathroom.

"Oh, I am... But I'm injured." She winked, as Kate helped her stand up. "Believe me, given the chance..."

Flushing red again, thoughts racing as they got to the bathroom. "Arms up," she requested as she started the hot water.

"No comment? Right..." Arizona nodded, raising her arms, and rolling her eyes, as Kate lifted her shirt off of her. She crossed her arms back over her chest and looked at Kate, almost hoping for her to notice her pout.

Kate smiled as she leaned in, kissing the semi-pursed lips. "You're adorable. Everything you do is quite adorable," she commented as she reached back, unhooking the bra. She swallowed and her hand trembled as she reached to undo Arizona's jeans, unable to look away from the woman's full chest capped by very hard nipples. Unconsciously she licked her lips.

"Thank you..." She grinned, unable to hold her pout for very long. She watched as Kate's eyes seemed to linger a bit longer than normal as she struggled to unbutton Arizona's jeans. "It's okay to stare... I've been told that they're 'good boobs'." She chuckled, placing her hands over Kate's, and steadying her trembling hands, and helping her undo the button and move them over her hips.

Being caught, the agent blushed deeply. "I-I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I shouldn't ogle you. That's very impolite. And like I said, you're at a great disadvantage. I've seen you and you haven't seen me." Getting the clothes completely off, she moved to assist Arizona in getting in. "Do you feel steady enough to stand?"

"Don't... Don't apologize." Arizona nodded, lifting Kate's chin so that their gazes met. "It's really okay, I promise." She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Kate's lips before the agent helped her into the shower. "I can stand. I... Can wash myself if...you're uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable isn't the right word," she shook her head. "I am happy to help if need be. I didn't want to assume anything."

"What is the word?" Arizona asked, turning towards Kate as the hot water washed over her back, she pointed towards the soap and grabbed the washcloth that Kate had hung inside the shower.

Surprisingly, Kate turned redder than she'd ever been. "Aroused..confused. I," she turned around but stayed in the bathroom in case anything happened. "Sorry. I'll let you bathe. Should I stay here or step out?"

Arizona shook her head, "confused... Aroused. Hmm..." She continued washing over her body, taking care around her abdomen and chest. She leaned down, washing lower, when things began to spin. "St-Stay! Come here..." She threw out her hand to stabilize against the wall of the shower. "Room spinning..."

The panic in Arizona's voice jarred Kate. She spun around quickly, shoving the shower door open and out of the way, she quickly grabbed the surgeon. She didn't have time to register her clothes getting wet or in catching Arizona, her arm went across very bare breasts. "It's okay, I've got you." She lowered Arizona to sitting in the tub before reaching over and turning off the water. "I'm sorry. That was a terrible idea. Did you get completely rinsed?" She was mentally admonishing herself for the suggestion of a shower. 'A bath would have been wiser, genius!' Kate didn't leave the side of the tub.

"I was trying to wash my legs... I shouldn't have bent over like that." Arizona shook her head, finally opening her eyes.

Kate looked her over, trying to find any signs of soap. "Did you get all the soap off?"

"I think..." She spoke, running her hands over her body, "yeah...I did." She drew her knees up to her chest, and hugged them close, watching Kate as she checked her over. She registered the look of panic on the agent's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay as long as you're okay." Her expression softened and she touched her hand to Arizona's shoulder. "When you're ready to get out, let me know and I'll help you." She knew honestly she could lift Arizona and carry her if need be. Starting before she was hand selected to guard the President of the United States, Kate had always enjoyed working out. While her form didn't suggest it, she could lift 250 pounds and Arizona was nowhere near that.

"I'm okay..." She nodded, taking a deep breath. She grasped Kate's hand that rested on her shoulder, and kissed it. "I think I'm ready, I'm getting cold." She smiled, sheepishly, before moving to stand.

Kate nodded and helped Arizona out. She snatched a fluffy towel and wrapped it around her gently. She kept herself close as they moved toward Arizona's bedroom. "You sit on the end of your bed and I'll grab your clothes. Do you have a preference?"

"Comfortable?" She smiled, as Kate helped her sit. "I think I have a couple of my nicer t-shirts in the dresser, there's a pair of leggings in my closet. They're comfortable." She nodded, closing her eyes once again.

She walked over to the dresser but stopped herself from opening any drawers. "Which drawer is for socks and underwear and the tee-shirts?"

"I'm sorry." Arizona shook her head, "I'm an idiot, underwear and socks are in the top drawer, shirts are in the next one."

Kate shot a deadly look at her. "Do not _ever _say that, even in jest! As I said, you're one of the smartest people I know. Save for Reid, but he's got a eidetic memory so that slightly doesn't count?" She chuckled knowing how he would be incensed knowing she'd said that. She reached into the drawers, nabbing fresh underwear and socks and forced her eyes not to linger on more, ahem, delicate items. Then she went to the second drawer and found a lovely lavender top before moving to the closet. "May I?" she queried before opening, not wanting to be rude.

Arizona looked at Kate and nodded, "yes ma'am." Again, she knew she looked like a child sitting wrapped in her towel, and pouting somewhat. She bit her bottom lip, thinking over the events that lead her to this moment, Kate suddenly jarred her from thoughts asking if she could continue on to the closet. "Yes." She nodded, smiling at the woman.

She opened the door and retrieved the leggings Arizona had mentioned and her eyes fell on several pairs of Heelies. She brought the items back smiling. "Work shoes?" she questioned.

"Yes..." She smiled and nodded, "my tiny humans love it when I roll by their rooms. It just adds a different aspect to what they see when they're at the hospital. Peds is... Magic. My department is very different from all the others." She grinned proudly.

Enraptured by Arizona's speech, Kate nodded as if already knowing it to be true. "You know? I love how you call them 'tiny humans.' It is just...so you," she shook her head curiously. "Just another wonderful aspect to you. And how you love your job is great. Ready for me to help dress you?"

Blush crept over her face, and across her chest, "I...thank you." She smiled, and nodded. "Yes... Please." She held out her arms, allowing the towel to fall around her waist, she giggled when Kate turned and appeared speechless.

She tried to keep her composure but as Arizona giggled, it made the situation slightly worse. Her hand trembled as she went to put the bra on her.

Arizona grasped Kate's hand as she held up the bra, "I'm going to make this a little easier, give me that." She took the bra, and laid it across her lap, and pulled Kate closer.

She blushed and her eyes went wide at the movement but followed, unsure what Arizona had planned.

"I'm not expecting anything, I just want you to not feel so nervous, so..." Arizona pulled Kate's hands to rest on her shoulders. "Breathe, Caitlin..." She whispered.

As her hands made contact with soft, warm skin, she gasped. 'Even shoulders are just...different.' She felt a flutter in her stomach and nodded. "I...sorry. This is all very, very new to me. I mean, I...I haven't really _looked _at clothed women before in any sexual fashion. Now I'm...well, you're not clothed at times. It's just confusing and arousing and when you giggled I," she swallowed hard. "I felt very unsure of myself. This entire situation has me completely off balance." Her eyes seemed to be pleading with Arizona to understand. None of this was simple for her. Topping everything off, as much as she hated it, was a nice dollop of Catholic guilt.

"It's okay." Arizona whispered, pulling Kate's hands lower, maintaining eye contact, "you don't have to feel so unsure around me. Please, relax. I'm... I'm not pressing for anything physical, not yet. I just want you to be comfortable, and not so...shaky." She inhaled sharply, as she felt Kate's hands tense.

She took a deep breath but blanched again when Arizona said '...not yet.' Finding a sense of calm, she nodded understanding and went to assisting with the bra again. As she clasped it in the back, she let her fingers lightly feather over the small expanse of skin just below the bra-line before reaching for the shirt.

"I'm sorry..." Arizona whispered, she pulled the t-shirt over her head.

Looking confused, Kate shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry for." She bent, getting the underwear to Arizona's knees before she getting the leggings up to the same point. She assisted Arizona in standing again before getting the clothes completely up. Crouching again, this time she got the socks on. "Silly me! I forgot to grab shoes. Um, is there a particular pair you prefer?" she asked as she wandered back to the closet.

She simply shook her head and stood at the door of the closet. "Well, considering my unstableness as of late, I'm thinking heels or the heelies are out of the question." She grinned, "um, those..." She pointed towards a pair of pink running shoes. "Those are the most comfortable."

Kate nodded before snatching them up and walking Arizona back to the bed. When she sat down, Kate got down again, getting the shoes on her. "Ready?" Her eyes were soft as she stood back up.

"Yeah... I.. Hair and covering up my face." She frowned, as she stood, even with Kate. She pressed a soft kiss to her lips, considering their close proximity. "And then I'm ready to go." She smiled.

Humming into the kiss, Kate smiled as they parted. "Honestly, I think you look incredible as you are but, I understand. Do you need assistance with any of that or no?"

"I'm pulling my hair back into a bun, and trying your make-up route. I'll be out in just a few minutes?" She smiled softly at Kate.

Kate nodded her understanding. "I'll be on the couch." She kissed Arizona's cheek before heading back. Realizing she was parched, she went to the fridge but stopped herself. "Oh, um, can I grab a bottle of water?" It felt odd to ask as she'd be staying with this woman who knew how long? Still, it was not in her nature to assume anything.

"Sure thing!" Arizona called out, as she began her task of attempting to look somewhat normal.

"Thanks," she shot back as she grabbed a bottle and waited on the couch. She hadn't realized how good the cold water would feel as it rushed through her.

After blending and more blending, Arizona finally gave up. She looked at herself in the mirror, her black eyes merely dulled by the make-up, the other bruises seemed to still show through somewhat, and that busted lip stared at her like an angry beacon. She tossed her bag of supplies back into the cabinet and made her way back into the living room.

Kate glanced up when Arizona came in. Her face betrayed any ability to lie. She didn't look horrified. What shone in her eyes was more sadness that her idea hadn't worked as well as she'd thought. "I'm sorry," her heart hitting her stomach for Arizona's pain.

"I... I tried." She spoke sadly, "and I got to a point and just said, screw it. There's only so much make-up can do. You can't hide the swelling, and I know it'll all go away soon... But I can't help how I feel right now." She shrugged.

Without another word, Kate stood and quickly wrapped Arizona in her arms. "If you're not comfortable I can go alone? I don't know just...whatever puts you at ease."

Arizona melted into the hug, "I'll be fine..." She said quietly, "just...let me go grab my hat" she nodded, pulling away and disappearing into her bedroom, only to return with an old, well worn hat. "It was my brothers..." She smiled sadly, putting it on and pulling her hair through the back.

Kate nodded as Arizona disappeared and gave a gentle smile on her return. "You can tell me all about Tim when you feel comfortable to. He sounds like an amazing man. The cab just pulled up if you're ready?"

She nodded, and took Kate's hand in her own. "He was a wonderful man, honorable, handsome, and just an all around good guy." After locking the door they headed towards the elevator. "He would've liked you..." She said quietly, leaning over to kiss Kate's cheek.

She blushed and laced their fingers together. This should all feel ... Not wrong, Kate thought but less comfortable, maybe? Maybe it was the safety in knowing she was in a city no one knew her that seemed liberating. Maybe Arizona just put her at such ease. Whatever it was, Kate didn't care. She simply enjoyed the feeling. When they got to the cab, she opened the door for Arizona and upon getting in herself, told the driver the address. "I insist on paying for a lot, just so you know," she smiled as she squeezed Arizona's hand.

"I...um... Okay." Arizona nodded, "I'll just owe you, I don't expect you to take care of me completely." She looked over to Kate, squeezing her hand. "I like this.." She motioned to their hands, "I know I keep saying that, but I do."

"Hey, you're saving me renting a car and paying for a hotel. Springing for the cab and groceries won't break my bank. Unless you're wanting to," her voice got low, a smirk playing on her lips. "Pay me back in kind?" This felt as out of character for her as in, saying this to the beautiful woman. "I very much like this as well," she leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"I'm just saying... " she nodded, "I don't want you to feel, obligated." She couldn't help but grin when Kate's voice got a little lower, "Hmm... That can be arranged." She squeezed the agent's hand again and melted against her kiss.

"I don't feel obligated." When Arizona responded about the sexual advance, she blushed hard again. When the cab pulled up to the structure, she reached in her purse for her wallet and handed the driver a $20 on their $15.75 fare. "Thank you, keep the change," she smiled as she quickly got out, almost running to the other side to help Arizona out. "Ready to get your car, lovely?"

"I am." She smiled, as Kate helped her out of the cab, and looked around. "Can we make this quick? Just in case someone comes out from the hospital, you grabbed the keys, right?"

"Yes, right here," Kate patted her purse. She wrapped her arm around Arizona keeping her close as well as slightly shielded from whomever might be coming from the right at least. They strode to the elevator and Kate pushed the 'up' arrow. It dinged right away and they got in. "It will be okay. I'm sure of it." As they were going up, there was no stops between the ground floor and the roof where Arizona's car was. The elevator came to a stop finally and they strode out toward the corner she was parked in. Kate clicked the 'unlock' button on the key fob and opened the passenger door. "I don't see a thing wrong with this car, personally. You work in PEDs. You have to be...peppy and happy," she nodded.

"I'm glad you like it." Arizona nodded, and smiled, as Kate helped her inside. "Thank you for... Protecting me on the way up here." As Kate got into the car, Arizona had spent the last few seconds thinking to herself, "you know, I kind of had it coming."

Kate's eyes went wide. "What the - you did not! Like I said, no one deserve that, Arizona!" She had to calm herself. feeling herself start to shake. "Not one single person deserves what that monster did! Least of all you." She looked pleadingly into Arizona's eyes, begging her to feel that.

"I keep to myself, I'm parked way out here away from everyone, not to mention my personal life. I sort of brought it on myself." She shook her head and looked out the window, away from Kate's emotional expression.

She reached over gently taking Arizona's chin with her fingertips, bringing her to look in her eyes. "No, Arizona. Don't. Please? So you didn't act in the most vigilant manner? If it were me and you saved me from that scum. would you say I deserved it? I brought it on myself?"

Arizona shook her head, tears beginning to spill over, and roll down her cheeks. "No, I wouldn't think that about you. Not at all. But maybe you would've acted differently than I would have. You're a completely different... You'd notice things."

"We all have moments, Arizona. I...okay, I am a bad example. If it were um, Callie? Or someone else you worked with? A surgeon who's exhausted? Come off of however many hours of surgeries? No. No one deserves this."

"Whatever you say..." Arizona murmured, "I tried to fight him off of me... I really did." She nodded, as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Callie would've fought him off, anyone else would've too."

Kate leaned over the console, wrapping Arizona in her arms as she cried. She didn't try to quiet her but rubbed her hands on her back to soothe her. "We don't know that. You were blindsided. Unless trained, most people freeze in that situation. It's very normal."

Arizona leaned into Kate's embrace, "I'm sorry..." She whispered, reaching to wipe her own eyes. "Let's...let's go so we can get back home. I promise, I won't break down again."

She kissed Arizona's forehead gently and whispered. "Don't ever be sorry for breaking down. It's completely fine. Now, which way to the store?" Kate gently let go as she started the engine.

**A/N: Thank you, dear readers for following along. We hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave any constructive feedback or thoughts! Amazingly explosive update coming soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

As they got off the elevator, Kate was jarred to see an attractive, raven-haired woman slumped on the floor by Arizona's door crying. She was carrying the groceries and didn't say anything. Hearing the rustle of something, the woman looked up. "A-Arizona?" She wiped her face. "I…" she rushed over to the blonde, ignoring Kate for the moment. Quickly Kate thought, 'That must be the infamous 'Callie'' she'd heard of.

Arizona followed closely behind Kate as they walked off the elevator, Kate had taken most of the heavier bags and allowed Arizona take a couple of the lighter ones. Hearing the voice she nearly dropped the items in her arms, she looked up shocked as she watched Callie stand and wipe her eyes. "Ca...Calliope?! Wha-what are you doing here? I..." She pulled her hat a little lower over her eyes, hoping to hide the bruises.

Without asking, she threw her arms around Arizona. "I just...Alex told me they found you but I had to be sure." She was sure not to squeeze too tightly. Kate could feel a pang of jealousy hit her but she forced herself to shrug it off as she reached for the key to unlock the door. "I..Sophia is with Allie. I just had to see you." She was shaking and her eyes were brimming with fresh tears.

"Calliope... I... " she struggled to speak, overwhelmed by the embrace and Callie's sudden empathy, she pulled away from the woman's embrace and stood in front of her. Her body language betrayed her, she closed herself off to her ex as she inched a bit closer to Kate. She thought for a moment, and against her better judgement, reached for the key from Kate. "Would you like to come in, Callie? I'm sure the groceries are getting heavy." She looked back towards Kate.

Finally noticing the other woman, Callie's eyes narrowed slightly and she nodded. Kate bit her inside lower lip hard to keep from posing any request against this. 'You can't keep people away if this is what Arizona wants,' she told herself As they went in to the apartment, Kate still said nothing and headed for the kitchen. 'If Arizona wants to properly introduce you, she will. Otherwise, just shut up and take care of things.'

Callie looked nervously at her ex. "H-how are you?" The conversation felt awkward and stilted. She wanted to know what happened to Arizona but didn't want to press her.

As they went into the apartment, Arizona noticed Kate disappear into the kitchen, she felt a pang of guilt for not immediately introducing her new, whatever they were at this moment. Arizona thought for a moment, still holding her bags, she looked to Callie and nodded, "I'm.. Okay, Callie. I, can you give me a moment?" She walked into the kitchen and placed her bags on the counter, and grabbed Kate's hand. "Come with me.." She spoke quietly, leading her to the living room, "Callie, I'm sorry... For being rude, this is Kate Todd... Kate, this is Callie Torres, my ex."

Kate followed feeling she didn't have a choice to not do so. Face to face with Callie, once properly introduced, Kate extended her hand politely. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Kate knew she was lying but given her training, she didn't flinch in the slightest. Callie's eyes narrowed, looking at the hand but not taking it. "As in Agent Todd? The woman who found you? The woman on your case?" Callie, meanwhile, untrained, was quite easy to read as her jealousy flared.

"Yes, Calliope. The woman who found me. Please, don't be like that..." Arizona spoke quietly, blush filling her own cheeks, she made eye contact with Kate and offered a silent _'I'm sorry_'.

The surgeon scoffed. "Is that even I don't know, legal? Ethical?" The anger in her voice rising. Kate shook her head. "Excuse me? Legal? I'm not a doctor screwing a patient!" At that, while Kate had narrowed in on certain clues about the woman, she hit the nail on the head. Callie's jealousy became absolute rage as she turned her wrath on Kate.

"Excuse you? You the hell do you think you are? What the hell did you tell her, Arizona?" Kate waved her hand. "She doesn't have to tell me anything. I read people for a living, Dr Torres," she nearly spat. "Trust me. I get you. I've got your number and frankly, I'm not going to pay to call you. So if you're done seeing Arizona is fine, kindly leave. She needs rest and calm. Two things you're quite incapable of providing!"

In seconds Callie was going off, ranting in Spanish. "Oh, really? I'm a bitch? Whatever you want to say to or about me, say it in English." Suddenly Callie went quiet. "Yes, I'm bilingual. I'm fluent in seven languages, actually. Again, if you've satisfied your fear, please take your leave. Arizona needs to lay down and rest. You've obviously not given a damn for awhile now…" she muttered. Just as Callie was about to leave, hearing this she stopped.

"You don't know a goddamn thing, _agent_," the title being thrown out like venom. "We were going to have a life. I was even ready to go to Africa for Christ sake to be with her! Then at the airport she tells me to go home! That was it. We were done. Standing in Sea-Tac airport my relationship was just over so she could run off to Africa! And not much word when she was there. So no, agent, I didn't give a damn when she came back. She ruined everything!" By now the doctor was practically shouting.

Kate remained as calm as possible. "And yet she returned to Seattle Grace. To a war zone you initiated because you were hurt. It seems the only person who is an actual victim is Arizona. Meanwhile you've run around playing victim since she left to help a third world countries children! It's not like she ran off to another woman for Gods sake! You people are surgeons. You're driven to help people. I will not carry on with this argument except to say she is fine. If Arizona wants to see you she's fully capable but at this point, all you're doing is enabling a stressful situation which she does not need." Kate made her way to the door and opened it. "So again, good day." Her voice didn't raise. The tone she used was deadly enough. She didn't give a damn the woman's frame appeared solid. She knew for a fact she could hoist her out without even breaking a nail if she had to.

Arizona stood in shock, watching both women have it out in front of her. Tears began to fall once more, she moved to sit down on the couch, unable to fully interject. "Guys... If you..." She attempted as Callie's voice raised, and Kate remained calm, and collected. "Please can... Stop... Just STOP!" She finally found her voice, broken and filled with sadness, but it was a voice nonetheless. "STOP IT! Calliope, you wanted to check on me? Let's be real, you just wanted to see what happened." She pulled her hat off, and looked in the direction of both women.

Kate's heart obviously broke again for Arizona, the sorrow obvious in her eyes. Callie looked stunned and slightly horrified. "I-Arizona, that isn't so," she shook her head. "I wanted to see how you were. My god," she felt the pull to rush over to the woman but felt if she did, Arizona or Kate would stop her.

"So again, will you please leave, Callie?" Kate pressed. She just wanted to let Arizona rest and this woman was the furthest from letting that happen. She sighed and nodded before she left. Kate locked the door behind her. She rushed to the couch and held Arizona. "I-I'm so sorry," her insides shook with her anger.

"It's... It's fine." Arizona shook her head, "I...I'm just speechless... I didn't realize she'd be here and be so... Jealous."

"She never got over you," Kate observed. "She still loves you. Her pride is in her way."

Arizona looked at Kate. "You think so? She... Just... You never saw how she acted when I got back, cold and just, mean. She refused to work with me for a few months." Arizona shook her head, "I don't... I don't feel for her what I did. I missed her those first few months, but... I got over her. Yes, I broke it off with her in the airport, and that makes me a terrible person, but she was so bitter and passive aggressive. She was ruining it, my joy and excitement... She kept saying these half negative things, I just... I told her to stay." She shook her head.

Kate just kept holding Arizona. "It just wasn't right, that's all. But yes, clearly she's very much still in love with you. This Allie person was settling. She was too prideful to come back and now she's angry. I surmise whomever you 'moved on' with prior didn't seem serious. Thus she didn't bark at them like she tried me. But she sees something here we don't even see…" she blushed. "Something that scares her. What you saw wasn't just jealousy, it was fear."

Arizona pulled back and looked into Kate's eyes and smiled, and then grew serious, "Angry and full of fear... Makes Callie Torres dangerous." Arizona shook her head. "I mean, not... Crazy but, she will say things, and hurt feelings and not care."

She nodded, pulling back slightly looking in Arizona's eyes. "I understand. Right now, you've got me. If she wants to try getting back on her hind legs and being a bitch again, she'll have me to face. As you saw, I'm more than adept at putting people in their place."

"Yeah... I saw it, very clearly." She smiled, "I hope I have you for more than just 'right now'. She didn't want to think of a time that Kate wouldn't be there, but knew it was inevitable.

"I just," she sighed heavily. "There's so much. I don't want to ruin our happiness right now, is that okay?" She looked hopefully in to Arizona's eyes. There were too many factors that were negative running through her brain. Hell, biggest one? What if she wasn't gay! What if they did _go there _and she just couldn't? She wasn't a prude by any means. She'd tasted herself before and didn't find it repulsive. The taste of men though, she outwardly shuddered at the repugnant thought. "How about you go grab a nap while I fix dinner?" Since Arizona felt self-conscious, Kate made the executive decision they'd go out another time when she felt less so.

"We don't have to discuss it...not now." Arizona nodded, grasping Kate's hand and bringing it to her lips, kissing across the woman's knuckles. She nodded again, agreeing to the nap. "If you're sure you don't need my help." She smiled at Kate who promptly shook her head. Arizona got up and headed down the hall towards her room and climbed into her bed, instantly falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She was as quiet as possible as she set to work. After getting things cooking, she wandered down the hall to check on Arizona. She found her peacefully asleep and smiled to herself as she turned back to the food on the stove. 'This should all feel more unnatural,' she told herself. 'Not that being gay or attracted to women is unnatural!' she chided. 'But, you've never been with a woman. Yet here you are...' She shivered with a mix of arousal and confusion as time ticked away and the meal finished up. She set the glass of wine she was sipping down, turned the burners to low and went back to the bedroom. She sat gently beside the sleeping beauty and kissed her cheek. "Dinner's ready, sweetie."

Arizona slept deeply, and without any sort of dream. She felt the kiss on her cheek, and smiled. "Mmm, I could get used to you waking me up like that." She reached to pull Kate closer, wrapping her arms around the woman's shoulders.

She smiled and moved her lips to Arizona's, kissing tenderly. "How about like that instead?"

She nodded, and chuckled quietly, kissing Kate again, and then sitting up. "What have you created in there?" Arizona asked, pointed towards the kitchen, "it smells wonderful, whatever it is."

"You will just have to come find out," she waggled her brows playfully as she stood. "Do you need a hand?"

She took Kate's hand and edged herself off the bed, and followed the other woman towards the kitchen, "You're cute when you try to be all sneaky."

She chuckled as they got to the kitchen. "It is fairly simple. Chicken and rice and a frisse salad. Would you like wine or water?" She served up the chicken and rice, letting Arizona serve herself with the salad.

"It looks and smells delicious..." She graciously took her plate, getting some salad and grabbing a fork. "Wine? I can have wine, right?" She asked, knowing it was probably more that okay to do so. She went ahead and made her way to the table and sat down.

She blushed at the compliment. "Well I didn't know your taste and this is fairly innocuous. I would think wine is okay? I'm not a doctor," she playfully grinned as she brought her own plate and a wine glass for Arizona. She poured her a glass. "So what do you like, food-wise?"

"I'm not very picky..." She nodded, taking a bite, "this is... Mmm... Really good." She smiled, between bites. "I figure I'm good to drink I was simply asking, you know... You're taking care of me, I'm asking." She took the glass from Kate, and took a long sip. "I'm a really big fan of Italian food, honestly... Full bodied foods, rich and sometimes spicy. But I usually end up with takeout." She shrugged, continuing to eat.

Kate made a note of what was being said. "Good to know a little heat is good." She sipped her wine and took some salad. "You don't have to consult me on what to drink, sweetie. You're a doctor. You know what you can or can't have with the Vicodin. You haven't had that many today, though."

"I know... I'm suddenly second guessing everything about me and what I do." Arizona nodded, taking another sip. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, tracing the rim of her glass. "I know my limits, I know what I can and can't do or have, but I find myself worrying if I'm doing the right thing. I didn't used to be this way."

Kate looked confused. "Second guessing what? You know you're an incredible surgeon. You're a daughter. A sister. A," she bit her lip. "Whatever this is?" She hoped to make Arizona smile.

"Just second guessing how I think, as a doctor, a woman... I don't know. I guess this is something to talk to the therapist about?" She half smiled to Kate, her mind in a million different places.

Kate looked softly, taking Arizona's free hand and squeezing it. "I did get my doctorate in psychology. Granted, it's geared more toward my field and I don't want to seem like your 'doctor' at any time. A doctor/patient relationship in what we have is never healthy and always ends poorly. I won't judge what you want to share with me. I won't analyze it. I care deeply about you and want you to feel you can share anything with me. Always."

"I know, and I'm not holding back stuff, I promise. I know you won't analyze me, I'm just... I don't know." She shrugged, "can we change the subject? Tell me more about you?" She smiled and took a sip of her wine.

Picking up quickly on the need, Kate squeezed her hand again before letting go. "What would you like to know? There's honestly a lot to tell so you'd have to pick."

"Your childhood? Your life before BAU?" Arizona smiled, "Anything, really. You're a mystery to me... I feel like you've seen so much of me. Figuratively and literally..." She blushed, "I just know that you're an incredible kisser, an amazing cook, and a badass. Not to mention, protective, and utterly beautiful inside and out."

Kate blushed hard at the complements. "Um, well my childhood was fairly normal apart from my brothers, as I've said. My sister was fairly aloof so we weren't terribly close. I had friends here and there. No one that stuck life-long. I went to USC for college which was liberating. I was going to be a lawyer but," she shook her head. "It was just dreadful, really. So much of the same stuff over and over I couldn't take it. I dropped out then but I did end up going back and finishing up my Psych degree. In the interim of all that, I joined the Secret Service and was specially selected to be with the team protecting the President. I guess I've just always had good reflexes and a protectiveness? That job was very demanding and there was a 'no fraternization' rule in place I...ended up breaking. I ended up in an affair with a colleague and one thing lead to another I actually ended up working with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. And again that stint lasted only about two years however this time I…" she took a deep breath and a large sip of wine. "Had to fake my death." She couldn't look at Arizona for a moment. She felt like she was letting everything out all at once.

Arizona listened intently, at some point her hand had found Kate's, she brushed her thumb over the other woman's knuckles, almost as a comfort. As she neared the end Arizona gulped, and turned Kate to look at her. "You... Faked your death?" She looked at Kate with an expression of sadness, and curiosity, she wondered how someone could do that, and know you couldn't contact those in your life before.

"Well, I'm not in Witness Protection anymore. Our team at MCRT was being stalked? Taunted? I'm not even sure what to call it really, but a terrorist. He went to take a shot at my," she stopped herself for a moment. "Boss and I jumped in front of it. I took a bullet to my lower abdomen, but Gibbs told me to just stay down. Ari thought he killed me. When it was said and done, I was rushed off to a hospital in a body bag like he had and woke up after surgery. Until they killed him, I remained in WitSec. My family really hasn't forgiven me for as my mother calls it, 'tricking' them. It's fine in some ways. We weren't terribly close anyway. When I was able to be me again, I got in with the Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico with the FBI. I'd been working with the FBI under an assumed name. My handler thought keeping me as entrenched in the government as possible would help her keep tabs on me. But when Ari was dead, I insisted on being me again. Only now I was me in the FBI. So...yeah. Kind of complicated?" She tried to laugh but it was still hard. Arizona was the first person she'd told any of this to.

Arizona stood and enveloped Kate into a tight hug, from behind, "oh my god, Kate... I..." She kissed the agent's cheek, and held her for a few more moments.

For the first time in her life, Kate let out a sob over what happened. Not a gentle, appropriate sigh. The weight of her life before truly hit her and she let go. No one had ever asked. It took some time but slowly she calmed herself. "I-I'm fine. I'm sorry," she frantically wiped at her face, turning to look at Arizona. "Please, I'm so sorry."

She held Kate tightly as she shook, sobbing overtaking her. Arizona buried her face against the agent's neck, and rocked gently. "Shhh... It's okay, it's okay." She kissed across the woman's shoulder, as she began to calm. "You look at me..." Kate turned and looked at her. "Don't you apologize, don't you dare apologize to me. You... You cry all night if you need to." She brushed a strand of hair from Kate's face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "You're... A strong, amazing, wonderful woman... The more I learn, the more I want to know." She pressed a soft kiss to Kate's lips, before pulling away. "Why don't we put our dishes in the sink, and go get ready for bed? It's been an emotional, and long day. What do you say?"

She kissed back but hearing the query to follow, she nodded. "That sounds fine. Do you have containers for leftovers? I hadn't looked."

"I do.. The cabinet over the stove is full of Tupperware." She smiled, standing back up and allowing Kate to stand before taking both of their plates and leading the way into the kitchen.

Kate followed and walked to the kitchen. She dumped what was left on her plate in the trash but there was a good portion of chicken and rice still in the pan. When Arizona handed her the containers, she smiled "Thank you," she stated as she took them to put the food in the receptacles.

Arizona sensed something, Kate seemed tense or distant, she wasn't sure if it was everything that had been discussed or what, but she tried to see past it. She moved behind Kate, and and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"I...it's a lot," she sighed heavily. "I've never told anyone my real truth," she looked in to Arizona's eyes for some reassurance what she said wasn't wrong.

Arizona smiled sincerely, and looked over Kate's features. "I'm glad you told me. I know it was a lot to say... A lot to share, but I thank you for being honest." She continued to hold Kate in her arms, "it'll never be too much for me, anything you share... Never too much."

Kate relaxed into the embrace and raised her arms to embrace Arizona too. "Thank you," she sighed heavily.

"Nothing to thank me for." She said quietly, leaning in to kiss the agent's lips, "do you have something comfortable to sleep in? And a preference to which side of the bed, because yes... You are going to share my bed. If for no other reason than to make me feel safe." She gave Kate the best super magic smile she could muster, knowing that even a little broken it was still magic.

Kate shook her head. "I tend to sleep on the right but honestly, I'm so tired, whatever works for you."

"Then the right it is..." Arizona smiled, "follow me." She let go, and took Kate's hand. "Your things? Where did you put them when we came in?"

"Um the office? I didn't want to assume. I thought I'd sleep on the couch."

"No, not how this is going to go. I have a king sized, pillow top, oh-so-very comfortable bed in there." She pointed down the hallway, "grab your bag from the office, and meet me in my room. And...I wouldn't argue with me." She grinned, and let go of Kate's hand.

She blushed as she nodded and headed toward the office. She grabbed the bag and headed back to Arizona's room. "I should get a shower going are you to be okay for a few minutes?"

"I'll be fine." Arizona nodded, rummaging through one of the drawers for her pajamas. "You're welcome to take a bubble bath if you'd like. All the stuff is in there, honestly... You deserve it." She spoke, with a smile in her voice.

"Want to join me?" Kate half-teased. As she said it, a thrill rushed through her.

"I feel like you already know my answer, and I also feel like it's a tease." Arizona turned and watched Kate dig through her bag. "If I say yes... What's your response?" She grinned.

Kate went red. "I am in no way teasing you!" She insisted. "I am offering something that could be be beneficial to us both."

"Beneficial... Right." Arizona nodded and tossed her tshirt and shorts to sleep in, onto the bed, as she crossed the room stepping closer to Kate. "I'd be happy to join you, if that's really want you want." She smiled, standing behind her, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of Kate's neck, allowing her lips to linger for longer than a moment.

Kate moaned at the reply. "Let's take a bath together. What is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all..." Arizona whispered, kissing yet another spot on Kate's neck. "I'll go start the water, if you want me to."

She moaned. "That would be great," Kate nodded. She wasn't sure what awaited her but she was willing to find out.

Arizona pressed one more lingering kiss to Kate's skin before leaving her side. She headed towards the bathroom, humming to herself as she started the water and poured the bubble bath in to circulate. She began peeling her shirt off as she heard Kate come into the room. "It fills pretty quickly... It's the perfect temperature too." She smiled, unhooking her bra, and starting to pull her pants down.

"Great," she nodded. 'You can do this, Todd. You've seen her naked. Just...do it,' she told herself before moving to undress. She helped Arizona in the tub first and then set to undressing. Something in her wanted the surgeon to enjoy the show, so to speak.

With Kate's help Arizona lowered herself into the warm, bubbly water. "Oh my god, this feels good." She sighed, leaning against the back of the tub. She turned her head to watch Kate, the woman's eyes were locked on her as she began to undress. She watched as the agent slowly removed each article, and began to appreciate the woman's form even more. Arousal began to envelop Arizona as Kate reached to unhook her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor.

She bit her lip and hooked her thumbs on either side of her panties before pushing them down. She stood completely nude before Arizona. Part of her thought to go 'ta da!' The more mature side won out and she braced herself as she sauntered over to the tub. "So, in front or behind?" She gave a nervous smile as she waited to be told where she was to sit.

Arizona smiled broadly as Kate stood before her. "Wow..." She looked Kate up and down, "you... Are beautiful." She nodded, as the woman stepped closer to the tub, "in front of me?" She held up her hand, for Kate to use as a balancing aid, and watched closely as the woman stepped in, her body completely capturing Arizona's attention. "You really are magnificent..." She said quietly as the woman sat down.

As Arizona seemed to admire her, Kate felt both pride and guilt. "Thank you," she blushed fureously as she got in. She craned her neck slightly to look back upon sitting. "I'm average. You, however, pretty amazing," she nodded. "So see? Wasn't teasing. Here we are."

"Shhhh..." Arizona admonished, leaning up, pushing Kate's hair away from her neck, as she pressed wet kisses down her spine. "You... Are anything but average. Please believe that." She leaned back again, this time pulling Kate back against her. "You weren't teasing... True. But now I expect that every offer you make, is truly an offer and not a tease." She grinned.

A moan escaped as soft lips touched her back. She had been in a bath or two with lovers before but the act was obviously a pain to them. It was a stop in line to an end. "I feel I am average. If you think I'm more, I say 'thank you' and won't doubt you. As her back was pressed against Arizona's front, a familiar sensation shot from the pit of her stomach down. 'Thank god you're not a guy. You'd be so caught right now!' "Well, you're seeing me naked. We are in a bath tub together. What more could I possibly tease about?" The question itself being a tease. She knew exactly what else she could tease about.

"Oh, Caitlin... I'm sure you could make me beg..." Arizona spoke lowly, nibbling at the agent's ear. "And yes, I think you're more... I'll spend the rest of my days telling you that if I need to."

Arizona's voice coupled with the sensation of her warm breath on Kate's neck made the agent moan. Her nipples were almost painfully hard as the nibbling began, her sex began to throb. Sure she'd had good lovers before but none caused such a reaction in her before. 'Fuck, is this what being with women is like? I could so do this...' "I'm certain you could make me beg as well, Arizona," she almost moaned.

"I'm positive I could..." She chuckled quietly. Her hands rested on Kate's shoulders, she drug her fingers over the dips and freckles on the woman's skin. She kissed Kate's neck, taking notice of the evident arousal, seeing the woman bare, and uninhibited seemed to make Arizona brave. "Kate?... May I move my hands lower?" She whispered, wanting to touch every inch of the woman if she'd allow it.

She moaned, melting in to the sensations Arizona was causing. She got up on her knees and turned, facing Arizona. It suddenly dawned in her she was between the surgeons legs. Her bare sex had been against Kate's ass. She shivered with excitement before taking Arizona's hands and placing them to her breasts. "You caused that," she stated. "May I...touch you?" As awkward as it felt to ask, it was very needed.

Arizona looked at Kate surprised, as she propped herself up and turned. She almost felt a pang of sadness, thinking the woman was getting out of the tub. She smiled, as the agent took her hands, and placed them atop her breasts. Arizona let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she felt the surgeon in her hands. She squeezed gently, rolling her thumbs over the very taut nipples. She let out a low moan, simply watching the woman's eyes fill with excitement. "You... You may." She nodded, keeping her eyes locked with Kate's.

She felt a pull to touch Arizona's breasts first but stopped herself. Instead, she placed her hands to Arizona's shoulders first and drew her fingertips down her arms. She smiled softly as she drew her fingers upward. She then moved her hands to Arizona's breasts and cupped them tenderly. "So soft," she murmured. She mimicked what Arizona had done and rubbed her thumbs over stiffened nipples.

Goosebumps began to cover Arizona's skin, at the mere touch of Kate's fingertips. She gasped, and felt herself arch towards the woman as she simply traced invisible lines over her skin. As Kate's hands landed upon her breasts, she moaned loudly, feeling an instant jolt that shot between her legs. 'If you weren't in the water... It'd be very apparent to her what she's doing to you...' Arizona thought to herself. She smiled, rolling Kate's nipples between her fingers, she leaned up and kissed the woman deeply on the lips, moaning into her as she felt her continue to toy with her.

She felt herself slipping into Arizona somehow. Every part of her was on fire and the beautiful blonde was the only one who could save her. As lips crashed together, Kate hungrily began parting Arizona's with her own and worked her tongue inside. Her hands massaged the breasts they were holding. She reminded herself to be gentle while every fiber wanted to just pull Arizona out of the tub and fuck her hard. She blushed deeply as she realized how aroused the woman made her. Never had she thought of 'fucking' a lover before. But she wanted to now. She wanted to also make love to her. She just wanted to make her feel even a tenth of the passion she made Kate feel.

Arizona pulled back from the kiss, and looked deeply into Kate's eyes. "Perhaps we should move this to the bed?" She asked, needing Kate to say yes, needing to satiate the feeling inside of her. Even submerged in water, her arousal very evident, she whimpered resting her forehead against Kate's. "Please?" She spoke, her voice coming out as a beg.

Hearing Arizona ask, she smiled and nodded. "God yes," she reached back for the plug. She unplugged the tub and quickly stood and got out before leaning down to assist Arizona out. Every part of her should have felt unsure and nervous but she wasn't. She wanted the make Arizona scream her name.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: We are terrible teases! I know you were hoping for some steaminess but hang in there. It will happen! We still do not own anything but the idea! **

Kate woke first the next morning and looked at Arizona. She was reeling with the reality of what had transpired. Within less than 72 hours, she'd found this woman and her life flipped upside down. Not in a bad sense, really. Having to fake her death did a damn good job of that so it wasn't a foreign feeling to her. As she watched Arizona sleeping, a small smile playing on her lips, she knew this was different. Everything that happened flipped her life in a completely different, albeit wonderful, way. She gently got out of bed, making sure not to wake her lover before padding to the en suite bathroom. She washed her hands and headed toward the kitchen. As she was fixing her famous French toast and eggs, it took her by surprise she was humming. She smiled to herself as everything finished cooking. She set the food on plates and poured two glasses of juice.

She walked back to the bedroom and leaned down, kissing Arizona softly. "Morning, sexy. Breakfast is ready."

Arizona stretched and smiled. "How long have you been..." She opened her eyes, and focused on the woman hovering over her, she could smell food wafting from the kitchen, "Kate..." She whispered, leaning up and kissing the woman's lips. "Something smells really good." She smiled.

She grinned. "Well, you must have worked up an appetite," she gave a knowing wink. "I thought my famous French toast was in order. Shall we?" She extended her hand politely to Arizona.

She sat up, and stretched once more. "I'm sure you're hungry too." She grinned, and nodded. "We shall... Can I grab my robe or a shirt?" She smiled, looking down at herself, wrapped in a sheet.

"You don't like eating naked?" She smirked. "Because frankly, I think you look delicious." Kate went over to the dresser and found a t shirt and some fresh panties and brought them to her. "But, here you go," she winked then kissed her.

"Well, I mean... I can, but it's a little cold in here." Arizona grinned, and graciously took the shirt and underwear, and began dressing. She stood and stretched once more, letting out a contented sigh. "Okay, ready..." She smiled, giving Kate another kiss.

Reaching for Arizona's hand, Kate headed toward the kitchen. "What time is your mother's flight due in?" As they got to the table, Kate pulled out Arizona's chair and helped seat her.

Arizona thought for a moment, "I completely lost track of what day it was. Um... It's supposed to be here, oh crap.. What time is it?" She asked, sitting down and looking at the clock. "Her flight is due in at noon." She nodded, "she text me earlier yesterday.. I had forgotten. I meant to tell you."

"It's okay. It's only 9:23. We can eat and then go get her. Oh, did you want coffee? I didn't put any on yet but we can take it to go or stop at Starbucks? Er well I guess Seattle's Best is more popular this way?"

"Stopping for coffee is fine." Arizona nodded, "this looks wonderful, you didn't have to get up and cook though..." She smiled, before taking a bite of her food. "But thank you... Oh so much." She nodded, her mouth full.

Kate smiled happily as she ate. She washed down a bite with some juice before kissing Arizona's cheek. "You are oh so very welcome," she grinned. "You earned a five star meal in my book. This is just my humble 'thank you' to you. And," she blushed hard. "Thank you for letting me go slowly."

"I should thank you..." Arizona nodded, as blush crept over her face.

"I'm just glad I didn't mess up."

Arizona took Kate's hand in hers. "Sweetie, you couldn't have done a thing wrong, I wasn't expecting anything from you at all last night, you didn't have to reciprocate. I was just happy to please you. You were perfect." She smiled, pulling the woman's hand to her lips and kissing the back of it.

Kate blushed and leaned over, kissing Arizona softly. "I wanted to. This is all new to me but there's something about you that makes it feel familiar. Like we've known each other for years and finally crossed 'that' line, so to speak. I…" she shook her head. "I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"You're making plenty of sense. I felt the same last night, it was like the first time making love to you, and yet... I felt like I'd been doing it for years. It's okay though, you did great." Arizona smiled.

Kate grinned. "If it weren't for a time crunch I'd ask if you wanted to again, right now." As they finished, she picked up their plates and glasses, setting everything in a side of the sink she'd already filled with hot, soapy water. "I'll get that when we get back. Let's go get your mom."

Arizona smirked, shaking her head as she finished up her breakfast. "I'd go another round or two with you, happily. But I'm afraid we'd get carried away, and Mom would be sitting in the airport waiting on us… so…" She took the last sip of her juice, and stood following Kate into the kitchen, and then down the hall to finish dressing.

"Hon, I was kidding...for now," she winked. She walked back to the room with her to see if she'd need any help. "I know this is silly but, what did you tell your mom about me?" She suddenly felt slightly nervous. She'd never met a...lover's? mother so quickly into a relationship.

Arizona yanked her shirt over her head as she crossed the room to grab her bra, she quickly put it on, and pulled the shirt back on as well. "I um… I told her that my girlfriend was taking care of me, was she comfortable being around someone else besides me while she was here." She called over her shoulder, as she disappeared into the closet to grab a pair of pants. She pulled them on, dancing back out of the tiny area, making sure they fit right. "I mean… I hope that's okay. It was just… easier. Mom isn't judgy… She, She'll understand, and she'll ask a ton of questions, but that's just how she is. She'll love you." Arizona smiled, as she buttoned her pants, and padded across the room and into the bathroom pulling her hair up once more. As she passed by Kate again, she grabbed her socks and shoes and baseball hat. "I'm ready when you are." She smiled.

Kate blushed at the term. It wasn't inaccurate but she thought it seemed soon for it. 'Well, how else would she explain the agent who happened to find her and suddenly go through a sexual identity crisis and is just so happening to be sleeping with her daughter?' She smiled warmly. "Okay." Taking Arizona's hand, they headed off.

_Sea-Tac Airport_

"Sure you don't want to go past the waiting area? I can flash my badge and get us in," she grinned mischievously.

"No... No, I told her we'd be out here, by the coffee shop. It's where I always meet her." Arizona nodded, wringing her hands somewhat nervously. She had been quiet for most of the drive. "I'm sorry if it seems soon, me calling you... My girlfriend. I just didn't know a better way to explain. I'm sure we can tell her the full story if we need to." She nodded, looking at Kate.

"I was meaning for you to laugh, by the way." She reached for a hand, lacing their fingers together before pulling it to her lips and kissing the back of Arizona's hand. "It is soon but not inaccurate. I am very proud to be your girlfriend," she smiled. "You're an amazing catch."

"I know... I'm sorry." Arizona smiled and relaxed somewhat, "you're a pretty good catch yourself... You know, once she leaves, you can go back to calling me whatever." She nodded, looking down at her watch and looking around the lobby.

Feeling she wasn't understanding, Kate pulled her gently into a lingering kiss. "Hon, I like 'girlfriend.' I might not tell my family right away but as I said, we're not close. I didn't tell them about most of the men I ever dated. But," she squeezed the hand she was holding. "I will tell them. I wouldn't forcibly subject you to meeting any of them, though," she grinned. "That would be akin to water-boarding, really," she chuckled. Just as she'd finished, Arizona caught sight of her mother. An older woman began rushing toward them.

"Arizona! Honey! Thank God you're alright!" Kate let her go to be with her mother alone for the moment. Without thinking of how sore she could be, the woman threw her arms around Arizona, needing to actually feel her to know she was really there.

Arizona chuckled almost sadly as Kate explained she'd never subject Arizona to meeting her family. "Okay.." She nodded, smiling at the woman beside her. As she looked back up, she spotted her mother about the same time she saw Arizona. Kate silently motioned Arizona to go on and greet her. In typical mom fashion, Barbara Robbins grabbed Arizona into tight hug. "I'm... I'm fine, Mama... I'm sore. But I'm okay. I'm here." She said quietly as her mother continued to hold her.

The woman let out a cry of relief. "I...I just can't," she shook slightly. "Honey I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner. And your damned father is off on that conference in Geneva. I swear to god I could kill that man some days!" The anger she felt toward her husband distracted her for a moment but she never let go of her daughter. "I am just so glad you're alive."

"Shhh... Mama. Please. I'm fine. Can you... Let go a little? You're squeezing a little hard."

The woman blushed and gently let go. "I'm sorry, honey. I just can't get over you're being okay. Well, alive that is. I'm just so, so grateful." Kate kept her distance, allowing Arizona to pick when she'd want to introduce her or move toward her again. She knew this was time the two women needed.

"It's okay." Arizona smiled at her mother, "I'm sure you'll give dad a full report and hugs from me when you get back." She nodded, reaching for the handle of her mother's bag, "let me help you with this... I have someone I want you to meet." She smiled and turned to make eye contact with Kate.

Taking the cue that it was okay to join them, Kate walked over trying to keep her nervousness to a minimum. She smiled, taking the handle. "I'll take that, sweetie." She looked at the older woman gently and extended her free hand. "Hello, it's lovely to meet you. I'm Kate."

Barbara smiled, and extended her hand and shook Kate's, "it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Barbara." She smiled, "but you can call me Barb... Girls, I can take my own bags."

"Hush, Mom... Let us help." Arizona spoke, and smiled at the warmth that seemed to radiate from both women, a far cry from what occurred when Kate met Callie.

"Fine.." Barb rolled her eyes, "so, Kate... Tell me about yourself?" She smiled, as they walked.

She glanced at Arizona to know if it was safe to say the entire truth. With a knowing smile, she nodded. "I am special agent with the FBI. I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We...develop profiles of major criminals. Not just killers but also…" she paused, not wanting to go into graphic detail. "Just really sick individuals. No kids. Uh, what else would you like to know?" She hoped the woman would put the pieces together without her having to explicitly state how she and Arizona must have met.

"I see..." Barbara nodded as they began walking across to the parking garage. "So... You're part of the team that found my Arizona..." She looked between the two women, noticing Arizona's nervousness as they walked.

At the question, heat rose to her cheeks. While the woman seemed nice enough, Kate still feared she'd scream as Callie had that there was something immoral or unethical about what was happening. "I was," she nodded. Sensing Arizona's nervousness, she held her free hand as they kept walking.

Arizona noticed the blush in Kate's cheeks. "Mom, she's who saved me. She found me. I... We can tell you the whole story later, if you'd like, um... We're together, it's complicated."

"Arizona, have I ever judged you for your relationships? Or how you met someone?"

"N-no..."

"Then I don't care. As long as she's good to you. Is she good to you? Are you, Kate?"

"She is, she really is. She saved me... And has protected me every chance she's had." Arizona smiled at her mother sincerely.

Kate blushed hard at the complements Arizona was lavishing on her. "I hope I am, Barb. Who could possibly be with Arizona and not want to give her the world? She's amazing. We...just recently had a run-in with someone who wasn't as supportive, given the situation so please forgive our nervousness on the matter?" As they got to the car, she clicked the key fob and opened the trunk, loading the bags.

Barbara nodded, "I understand, and I'm sure I know who it was you dealt with." She gave a knowing look to her daughter. "I forgive you, Arizona has always been this way when she's nervous, I knew something was different about you two, but if you make my little girl happy, and you truly care for her, then who am I to stand in the way of that?" She smiled, sincerely at Kate. "And yes, she's in her thirties, but she'll always be my little girl."

Arizona shook her head and blushed as she listened to her mother and Kate talk. She opened the car and climbed in the backseat, allowing her mother the front. She turned and made eye contact with Kate and smiled.

Kate nodded. "I completely understand, Barb. You've raised a phenomenal woman and I truly appreciate that." She started the engine and winked in the rear-view mirror to Arizona. "Arizona tells me her father is a retired colonel? What sorts of things do you do with your days?" She smiled as she drove the women back to Arizona's apartment.

Barbara climbed into the front seat and turned to Arizona, "sweetie, you could've sat up here..."

"Shh..." Arizona shook her head, allowing Kate converse with her mother.

"Oh, well... If he isn't off at a conference or some speaking engagement, we travel some." She smiled, "I still substitute teach some, but I say that I'm half retired." She chuckled. "If I'm not teaching, well... I'm a normal old lady... I scrapbook, and knit."

"You're not old, Mom..." Arizona groaned.

Kate chuckled but nodded. "Arizona's right. You're far from old! I bet you have a lot of interesting things going on you just don't want to say in front of your daughter," she flashed her knowing grin to Barbara and gave a wink. "No worries. Secret's safe with me."

Barbara chuckled, and nodded knowingly. "Oh, Kate... You know, you're right! I don't want to discuss those things in front of my baby girl." She winked back in return.

"Mooooom.. Please? Stop."

"Oh, honey, we're teasing. Your mother is delightful. The most scintillating thing going on is," she looked at the woman while they were at a red light, reading her. "Lusting after Dr Drew?"

"That's exactly it." Barb nodded, "well, him and that guy that hosts American Bake-Off. I mean..." She turned her attention to Arizona somewhat, "your father still does it for me, dear... I'm not leaving him."

"Mother... That's enough." The blonde shook her head, and looked at Kate in the rear view mirror silently begging for a change in topic.

Kate couldn't help but laugh at the exchange. "Honey, your mother is lovely. Mine is," she shook her head. "Not nearly as much fun. How long are you in town for, Barb?"

"Um... A few days, if that's okay with Arizona? I just wanted to make sure she's okay, and... Well, I haven't seen her in a while."

"That's fine, Mom... You can talk like I'm in the car too."

"Honey, there's no denying you're in the car," Kate shot a warm smile to her in the rear view.

"Right... Sorry." She nodded, looking back out the window as the two women continued talking.

Barbara turned and looked at Arizona, "Dear? Are you okay?"

"I am. I'm sorry." She nodded and smiled back at her mother. "You just know exactly how I am when you meet someone in my life. I'm instantly sixteen again."

Kate blushed at the endearing thought. "You're very much not sixteen," she grinned in the mirror.

Arizona blushed as well, and nodded quietly. Barbara chuckled at the thought, "Well, you're not sixteen... Though there are times I'm sure you act like it. Kate, has she pouted yet?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"Okay, well... It's very difficult to say no to it." Barb nodded and smiled, "when she was younger..nevermind. I won't continue to embarrass her further." She nodded.

Kate gave a small smirk. "Oh she's quite hard to say 'no' to in general. 72 hours ago I used to be straight," she grinned.

Barbara shook her head, "do you know how many people have told me that?" She chuckled.

Kate raised an eyebrow, again looking in the rear view. "No clue." While the question was meant to be funny, it sent a shot of jealousy through her. Sure, she understood they'd both had lives before each other. Hell, she went toe-to-toe with a glaring reminder yesterday. She wasn't sure why that question gnawed at her.

Arizona saw the look on Kate's face as she got a little quieter. She reached her left hand up, and squeezed her lover's shoulder, out of her moms sight.

Barbara looked over to Kate, "I meant, she's very charismatic...people are drawn to her." As a silence fell over the car, she took in the sights around her as they drove. She was happy to be with her daughter for a short time, and happy that she was okay and alive.

"She is very charismatic," Kate nodded. "And attractive and intelligent." She kept her focus on the road until they reached Arizona's building. Her mind couldn't stop racing. 'How many women, seriously? I've had 11 sexual partners including Arizona. Hell, I didn't even take her out to dinner and we had sex...' she flushed as she felt a slight pain hit her. 'Maybe you're nothing more than sex'. She got out and opened Arizona's door before heading to the trunk to get Barbara's bags.

Arizona got out and headed behind the car. "Anything I can grab?" She asked, noticing Kate seemed distracted.

She shook her head. "I've got it. If you could shut the trunk and grab the door, please?" She started making her way over to the lobby of the building.

Barbara came over beside Arizona and smiled. "She seems like a nice woman," she nodded.

"She really is, Mom... But please... No more stories about me, okay?" She gave her mother a look that said '_please_', before she walked off towards the door, holding it open for both Kate and her mother, then following them inside.

When they got inside the apartment, Kate glanced around. "Where shall I set these?"

"I have an extra room, right here." She pointed to a door by the kitchen, "there's a bed and bathroom. Mom, you can stay here." She nodded, opening the door, and motioning both women inside. "We'll let you get settled in, and then perhaps discuss lunch?"

"Oh, it's lovely, dear. I love it." Kate set the bags on the bed so she wouldn't have to bend to reach anything. She nodded understanding at Arizona's thought and walked back out to the living room.

Arizona kissed her mother's cheek, and left the room, following Kate out into the living room. She studied the other woman for a moment, biting her lip. She finally took Kate's hand and lead her back to her bedroom and shut the door, leaning against it. "Okay... What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and looked intently towards Kate.

"It's not important. What are you thinking of for lunch?"

"It's important enough for you to go fairly silent. Stop changing the subject, what is it? Just tell me." She asked.

She shook her head. "I don't own you. I'm being ridiculous. It doesn't matter."

"I wouldn't mind if you did..." She smirked, hoping Kate would return the smile. "And it matters to me."

She wanted to smile but didn't. "I'm just...I feel confused right now. I feel like there's going to pop up a bus load or more of women you've been with and I'm just another number. I," she took a deep breath. "I feel like I'm just sex for you."

Arizona watched as Kate didn't smile, her heart began to sink as the woman spoke. She crossed the room and pulled Kate into her arms. "But you're not... You're not just sex for me." Arizona took her face in her hands and made Kate look into her eyes. "I'm falling for you... And I do not fall easily, Caitlin Todd... Not at all, but you have captured my heart and I am so very happy you have."

Her eyes shone with tears beginning to brim that wouldn't fall. As her lover spoke the words, she felt her own heart hit her throat. She kissed Arizona softly. "I...got jealous thinking of other women...touching you. Seeing you," she blushed deeply.

She kissed Kate, putting as much passion behind it as she could muster. "You don't have to worry about that anymore.. You're the only person I want to see me, touch me, cause me to shiver." She whispered, "I've never felt this way with someone, not even with Callie. Yes, we loved each other, but... This is so different."

Kate kissed back with equal passion. "Neither have I. Not just on the aspect of you being a woman but just, everything. We'd better get back out there before your mother thinks we were up to something," she grinned and kissed Arizona again, needing to feel that connection.

Arizona nodded, "you're right, she'll come looking for us." she smiled, before returning the kiss. She turned and opened the door, pulling Kate back into the living room with her. She found her mom sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. "Sorry, Mom... I was looking for my other shoes. Couldn't find them." She shrugged, smiling over at Kate before taking off her hat.

Barbara shot her a knowing look. "Is that what kids are calling it these days? 'Looking for shoes'?" Kate couldn't help but chuckle.

Arizona shook her head, "there was no hanky panky, mother... I needed to talk to her, and kiss her, so... There you go." she made a face and grinned at her mother.

Barbara smiled and clapped. "There you go, my love! Give as good as you get!" Kate smiled.

"Mom, what are you hungry for?" She asked, shaking her head at both women, "anything specific?"

"You know me, honey. I'm easy. Wherever we go I can find something," she smiled.

"How about going with your favorite place, sweetheart?" Kate suggested.

"There's a diner down the block, we could walk down there?" Arizona suggested, "it's close, and... I don't think we'll run into anyone that will recognize me."

Kate went over and kissed Arizona's cheek. "If that's what the lady wants, that's what the lady gets." She smiled. "Are you ladies ready?" She looked between Barbara and Arizona.

Barbara nodded, and stood, heading into her room to grab her purse. Arizona smiled at Kate and grabbed her hat, putting it back on. "I'm ready..." She nodded, at the same time, Barb came back into the room. "Me too."

"Great," she smiled. "Shall we?" She opened the door for the women.

Both Arizona and Barb walked out the door, Arizona turned to wait for Kate to lock the door behind them. She held out her hand for Kate to hold as they began to follow her mother towards the elevator. "She likes you... I can tell." Arizona whispered.

She leaned over and kissed Arizona's earlobe as she whispered, "I like her too."

Barbara turned and smiled at the two women, "Girls, are you coming?" she held the elevator doors, as they began to close again.

"Yes! Sorry!" Arizona pulled Kate as they walked a bit more briskly towards her mother.

Kate chuckled and smiled as they got inside and whispered in Arizona's ear. "You're not coming yet."

Arizona blushed hard and elbowed Kate, "I... Kate!"

Barb turned around smiling. "Arizona, it's quite alright whatever she said is fine."

Arizona shook her head, and shot Kate a look that seemed angry, but wasn't. She leaned over and whispered, "keep doing that... And I'll make you pay for it later." She grinned.

"Promise?" She grinned, saying it out loud. Barb just chuckled as they got off the elevator.

"Yes." Arizona nodded, and looked back towards Kate. "I don't act like this in front of my mother... Typically." She shook her head, as the neared the diner.

Barb smiled as they neared. "You're not acting like anything except happy, dear. Why would that bother me?"

Arizona shrugged, "it wouldn't. But... Nevermind." She blushed somewhat, and squeezed Kate's hand.

Kate looked quizzically but didn't press the matter. When they arrived, again she opened the door for both women. "My mother raised a proper gentleman," she teased.

"My daughter is in good hands." Barb nodded.

"Well Barb, I must say I am a fiend for peanut butter cookies so," she grinned. "Might not always be safe," she winked. They were escorted to a table.

Kate moved and pulled out Barb's chair and then Arizona's. She was quite unused to doing more 'masculine' acts but somehow it felt right and she felt empowered by doing it.

"Thank you, sweetie." Arizona nodded, leaning over to press a kiss to Kate's cheek. "Everything they serve here is wonderful. There really isn't a bad thing on the menu." She looked to both of them, and smiled.

Kate nodded and smiled. "Thank you, darling." Barb was busily looking at the menu. Under the table, Kate had slipped off her shoe and was teasing her toe on Arizona's calf. "What's sounding particularly good to anyone?"

"I'm looking at the chicken sandwich and fries. " Arizona nodded, "what about you two?" She asked, blushing and looking towards Kate.

"Hmm...you're not on the menu," she grinned. "So, I think the French onion soup and salad sounds good." Barb smiled. "The hamburger sounds good to me. How about I get onion rings and we can split the fries and onion rings with all?"

"Works for me." Arizona smiled. "Reminds me of our little outings when I was younger." She nodded, "I always wanted fries and Tim always wanted onion rings, and then we'd always fight that we wanted the other. So, mom would get orders big enough for us to share..."

"You and your brother... So much alike and yet, so different." Barb smiled, "you wanted to be just like him."

Kate smiled wistfully listening to the story. She reached out a hand to Barb and squeezed it. "I know it's probably well past time, but I am sorry for your loss," she looked to Arizona. "I couldn't even begin to understand the depths of your loss." She hadn't meant to take things in a dramatic tone but wanted both women to know she was grieved for them and didn't take their loss lightly.

Barb smiled warmly. "Thank you. We've managed to live some, but you don't ever get over losing a child." She looked at Arizona squarely. "I like her," she smiled. "Much more," she shook her head. "Everything, versus some of your other girlfriends."

Arizona nodded, and made a mental note to share more about her brother later on. She looked at her mother and smiled, "I like her too... I told you, she's a good one."

Kate blushed. Both women were liable to kill her with compliments, she was sure. "Well, I like you both very much, too. Barb, you raised an incredible woman. I cannot ever truly thank you enough. And, I can see where Arizona gets her stunning looks from," she winked at the older Robbins. "And while you don't see it, I do think everything about you is incredible, Arizona. I didn't know I could feel like this, over a woman, no less. Yet here we are."

Arizona blushed once again, pulling her hat lower. "I'm not.. Though." She spoke, shaking her head.

"You're cute when you try to argue," she kissed Arizona's cheek. The waitress came over and took the women's orders before heading to get their beverages.

Barb looked at Arizona and seemed to study her face. "Arizona, when we get home, will you tell me about what happened?" She asked tentatively. Arizona nodded silently

Knowing the worst fears a mother could have and no one was around, Kate kept her voice hushed. "He didn't rape her, Barb. The kit came back clean."

Arizona hung her head, staring at the table. "There isn't much to tell, like Kate said, he didn't... He just beat me." She shook her head, tears beginning to well in her eyes, she choked them back, and took a deep breath, before looking back to Kate.

Kate kept a hold of Arizona's hand as Barb's expression fell. "Honey, I am so, so sorry. I don't want you to relive anything. I just...I was worried he had…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. "What Kate said. Not that what happened wasn't bad enough but knowing he didn't do that too is a lot off a mother's mind," she leaned over, hugging her daughter.

"I know... I know." Arizona repeated quietly, leaning into her mother's embrace, "I was unconscious for most of the time, so... I feel like that is probably better." She nodded. "I'm sorry, Mom." She spoke quietly.

A surge of anger flared in Barb that shocked Kate. "Arizona! Don't you dare ever be sorry. You didn't ask for what happened. It was a travesty. That man was a monster. Do not ever apologize to me or anyone else. I'm just so grateful you were found alive!"

Arizona nodded, tears beginning to fall. "Yes ma'am..." She said quietly, sitting back up but keeping her head down, she reached up, wiping her eyes with her own hands.

Barb leaned over, hugging her daughter. "Baby, you cry. Any time you need to just let it out," she nodded, still holding Arizona as the drinks arrived. Kate felt a pang of jealousy. 'Your mother isn't a tenth as motherly as Barb,' she noted.

"I'm fine... I'll be fine." Arizona nodded, still keeping her gaze low. "I can't do this.. Just breaking down in public." She shook her head.

Barb nodded in understanding. Arizona's father had almost made crying over anything damned near illegal at one point. "I understand, honey. I do."

"Let's just get through lunch..." She spoke quietly, squeezing her mother'a hand. "I know you just got here, would you mind terribly if I took a nap later?" She asked.

Barb shook her head. "I get it. You've been through a lot. The least I can do is give you rest. More time to get to know Kate, anyway." She grinned.

Kate shot her the 'oh shit' look but tried to remain calm.

Arizona reached under the table and squeezed Kate's thigh, and offered a look that told her it'd be okay. "Getting to know Kate better is nice, Mom. I'm glad you want to."

She felt a jolt hit the pit of her stomach at the touch and heat rose to her cheeks. She gave a nervous smile to Barbara. "I would love to get to know you better as well, Barb."

Barbara nodded and smiled, "Then it's settled, we'll send Arizona off to nap, and you and I can talk... Maybe we could make dinner?" Looking hopeful to both women, "would you like that, dear?" She smiled at Arizona.

"That'd be nice..." Arizona nodded, "I can stay up and help.."

"Nonsense. You need your rest."

Kate nodded and slipped her hand to Arizona's thigh. "Listen to your mother," she smiled as she crept her hand up higher. "We will be fine."

As they finished up lunch, the waitress brought the check and Kate reached for her purse. Seeing Arizona start to argue, she waved a hand. "As I said I've got more than enough to cover this," she smiled. She set cash for the bill and a tip on the tray. "Okay, we are all set when everyone is ready."

"I've seriously got to get all of my personal stuff in order." Arizona spoke as they began walking back towards the apartment. "I canceled all my cards, and froze my account.. I... I wonder if that jackass realizes how much he has screwed me over?" She asked, holding tightly to Kate's arm, as she had each time they'd been out.

She leaned her head on Arizona's. "I don't know what that monster knows. But we will get through this, I promise," she squeezed her arm. Barb smiled warmly. While she knew it was more than early days for the two, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her daughter so happy and affectionate with someone.

**A/N: Thank you, dear reader for sticking around with us. If you enjoyed this installment, or didn't, please drop us a constructive line. We still have a LOT in store. Hope all the fluff didn't put you in a sugar-coma ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back, dear reader. Thank you again for coming along with us. We hope you enjoy this semi-rocky journey. Please feel free to leave constructive feedback if you like it or if you don't. Again, we own nothing but the idea!**

A few routine days passed. Kate had gotten to know Barb and liked her a lot. She'd also gotten to know Arizona better and couldn't stop herself from falling more and more in love with her. She woke wrapped around her naked lover and smiled. She trailed soft kisses along Arizona's shoulders.

Arizona felt warm kisses across her skin, followed by cool air hitting the wet spots on her shoulder. She shivered in the arms of Kate, and turned over to face her lover. "Good morning..." She rasped.

"Morning," she smiled as she kissed Arizona softly. "I love your voice in general...but this morning voice? Mmmm very sexy," she grinned.

"I sound like a man... Or a smoker. I'm neither." She chuckled, kissing Kate back.

She laughed. "You are very much not a man," she grinned, glancing down to see their breasts pressed together. "And I haven't seen you light up," she winked. "No, it's just..." Her mind flashed on Commissioner Boxer. "Sexy."

"I'm happy you enjoy it." Arizona nodded. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, hoping the woman in her arms slept as well as she had the night before. It was a night of peaceful, deep sleep. No nightmares, she didn't see the mans face that took her when she closed her eyes, in fact, she hadn't dreamed since those first couple of nights. She attributed that to Kate.

She nodded. "Like a baby. I haven't slept this well in years. Normally I have disturbing dreams due to cases and such. These past few days? Not one," she beamed before kissing Arizona again.

"Me either." Arizona smiled against the kiss. "No bad dreams. I think I have you to thank for that." She nodded.

Kate grinned. "Thank me when they're dirty dreams," she winked. "Hmm my nose tells me your mother is up and cooked breakfast. We should," forcing herself up and grabbing robes. Handing Arizona one, "go be social." She smiled.

"I have therapy today." Arizona rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling, she sighed rather loudly. "I don't want to go, but I need to." She nodded, as Kate tossed her robe onto the bed. "Can't I just hide out here with you?" She asked sweetly, "that's therapeutic. At least I think so." She smiled, before she stood and stretched and pulled the robe on, tying it tightly.

Watching Arizona's movements Kate couldn't help but get aroused. She reached out and lightly caressed her hip up to her breasts. "Mmm I'd say yes, but that would be selfish."

Arizona let out a ragged sigh, as goosebumps appeared on her skin. "My god... You touch me like that, and I don't want to leave this room, ever." She pulled Kate into a deep kiss, allowing her hands to wander under Kate's still untied robe.

She kissed Arizona back hungrily as she felt hands on her bare skin. The woman's smile set Kate on fire not to mention her touches. She moaned, her hands massaging breasts over Arizona's robe before forcing herself to stop. "W-we should go before we can't..." she panted.

Arizona pulled back, her skin flushed a bright shade of red. She nodded, "you're right...I'm sorry." She took a deep breath, and stood near the door, waiting for Kate to follow.

"Why on Earth are you sorry? Desiring me and my desiring you is the last thing to ever be sorry for," she smiled as she tied her robe and kissed Arizona's cheek. 'Take that, Father Flannigan,' she thought.

"Desiring you isn't what I'm apologizing for... Wanting you touching me all the damn time, and sometimes there being no time or place to take care of it is what I'm sorry for." She nodded, opening the door and heading down the hallway.

Kate shivered with excitement at Arizona's words and the arousal clearly showed as sex flush blanched her chest and worked it's way up her neck. "Did you girls sleep well? Or not sleep?" Barb gave a knowing grin to both women as they entered the kitchen. Kate didn't answer right away. Instead she looked to Arizona to take the lead.

"We slept... Eventually." Arizona nodded and smiled, "thank you for asking, mom." She looked around the kitchen, taking in the sight of all the food her mom had prepared. "Who all are you feeding, Mom?"

Barbara smiled. "Oh honey, you know I love to cook! Plus, the pancakes will freeze beautifully with some wax paper between them to prevent sticking. It's just pancakes, eggs, some fresh fruit and ham. I know you don't care for bacon. I swear your father was convinced you weren't his when you turned up your nose at bacon!" She chuckled recalling. "Please, serve yourselves."

"Thank you so much, Barb. It looks and smells delicious." Kate waited for Arizona to go first taking her food.

Arizona nodded and began filling her plate. "Thank you for cooking for us again." She smiled at her mom, as she took a scoop of fruit and put it over her pancakes.

Barb smiled contentedly. "I love taking care of you, dear. One never stops being a mother just because her children are grown. And I am loving seeing you so happy and affectionate. Kate has done wonders."

A blush came to Kate's cheeks. "Thank you, Barb. Arizona is just … amazing," she said in one breath. "More than amazing, really. I can't help but want to hold her hand or kiss her, no matter who's around."

"Mama, you make it sound like I'm never happy or that I'm never affectionate towards anyone." She frowned, "I'm both, I promise." She grabbed a glass of juice and headed towards the table, blushing as she heard Kate complimented her. "I'm not amazing... Kate is just... I don't know what..." She shook her head, unable to find the right word, she half smiled to herself as she continued eating watching the woman make a face out of the corner of her eye.

As she got a plate of food, she stopped dead and looked at Arizona. "Are you really arguing my opinion? Because trust me, you do not want to try," she winked. "I was head of the USC debate team all four years I attended. And I did study to be a lawyer. So, if I say you are amazing, you are so to me. I do not speak for anyone else though I'm certain your mom thinks you're pretty great."

Barbara smiled and nodded. "I do. And no, Arizona I didn't mean you're unhappy or not affectionate. I simply meant you haven't always been extremely demonstrative with your partners. Even when your father and I came for a visit when you were with Callie, you two seemed...strained. Even given the trauma of what you've just been through, you seem incredibly I don't know...calm? At peace? Relaxed," she nodded. "Yes, relaxed. I haven't seen this in you for some time and I appreciate it being back."

Arizona turned towards Kate and grinned. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am." She put her hand on her hip and feigned an attitude with the agent, and grinned at her mom. "Well, I have spent 18 years of my life growing up with a Colonel as a father and her as my mother, she can attest to the fact that I know how to argue." She nodded, "am I right, mom?"

Barbara chuckled and nodded. "And she's as stubborn as her father so she won't back down, either."

Finishing getting her food, Kate set her plate down. "Oh, I know ways to win, trust me. I play dirty." She leaned in, whispering to Arizona. "Almost filthy, at times," she nipped her earlobe before going over to the coffee maker and pouring two mugs. Fortunately Barb had gone over to get her food so she didn't hear a thing Kate whispered as the agent smiled and set a mug in front of Arizona.

"You're evil..." Arizona grinned before taking a sip of her coffee, "pure...sexy evil." She remained quiet.

Kate smirked. "No dear. Just a little wicked," she winked as she took a sip of her own. Barbara got back to the table and smiled. She put some butter on her pancakes. "So, what have you girls got planned today? Apart from taking me to the airport?" She smiled.

"I have a therapy session this morning, and then I thought maybe we could come pick you up. And maybe site see a little? Before we take you? What time is your flight again? I forgot." Arizona spoke, sounding more sure of herself than she had in a few days.

"7:30 tonight, dear."

"And your appointment is at 11 so, we could go to lunch after and see some sites? How does that sound, hon?" Kate looked at Arizona.

"Sounds perfect to me." She nodded, and smiled to both women, as she took another bite. "I'm sure Kate would like to see some things around town too."

She smiled. "I have the best view ever," she winked looking at Arizona.

Arizona rolled her eyes and feigned a glare. "Yes.. I have bed head, black eyes and a healing busted lip... I am the epitome of sexy." She shook her head and looked at her mom. "Kate is blind... I meant to tell you that little detail." She grinned.

Kate raised a brow with an 'Oh no you didn't' expression shot to Arizona. "I can shoot a target dead on over 150 yards away. My sight is more than fine, trust me."

"Arizona! Just let Kate compliment you, for goodness sake. Trust me, I wish your father still said things like that to me. All I get is, 'meatloaf's good' and a peck on the cheek. Don't knock what you have."

"Fine..." Arizona shrugged, "thank you for thinking I'm pretty, Kate." Arizona spoke, and averted her eyes from both women as she continued to eat.

Kate looked away and ate in silence thinking she'd done something wrong. "Thank you again, Barbara. It was delicious. I'm more than happy to clean up while you two finish your coffee." She started with her own plate and walked to the sink.

Barbara looked at Arizona and narrowed her eyes. "Arizona Brooke Robbins, look at me... Stop pouting, and look at me." She stared until Arizona looked at her. "What has gotten into you? You used to have such confidence and thanked me and others even, when you received compliments."

"I'm not pretty, Mom... Not anymore. Not since that monster beat the crap out of me." She shrugged. "He kept calling me 'pretty girl', after he'd backhand me." Tears began to roll down her cheeks, "I... I don't feel pretty. I haven't since before that happened."

Kate quickly moved to Arizona and held her. Barbara rubbed Arizona's back. "Don't let him take that from you, please?" Kate pleaded. "I think you're gorgeous. And you're beyond incredible for surviving that. Let me be your eyes on how you look for now, okay? Feel," she put Arizona's hand to her heart. "You make my heart race. I love you," the words tumbled out without warning.

Arizona melted into Kate's embrace. She heard the words, but didn't believe them. Didn't matter who told her, or how many times they were said, she didn't feel the same as she did before. She was startled when Kate pulled back, and placed Arizona's hand to her heart. She smiled through her tears, "I do that?" She asked, she noticed the 'I love you' but didn't know how to respond to it.

Kate blushed and nodded. "All you."

She sniffled and smiled, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get upset." She shook her head.

Kate was surprised Arizona didn't mention the 'I love you' comment and felt her heart sink. "You have every right to get upset."

"Absolutely, honey. We understand," Barb added.

"Like I suggested, you two go enjoy your coffee and chat. I'll clean up in here and then we'll be off to Dr. Melfi's," Kate offered.

"I... I should shower, and let you pack." Arizona offered, standing and grabbing her plate, she reached for her mom's as well, but Barbara waved her off. "I can get it dear... I'm nearly packed, I can sit." Arizona shook her head, "I... Let me grab my shower, and we can talk some. Okay?" She asked.

Kate kept her focus on cleaning up to distract from her hurt feelings. "Okay, dear. You go get your shower, I'll help Kate and we can chat," she nodded.

"I'm really fine, Barb. Please, go put your feet up. You made a delicious meal. You shouldn't have to clean too."

Barbara smiled at the insistence. "Alright, dear." As she got up to head toward the living room, she squeezed Arizona's arm and whispered, "She's a keeper. You should have said it back." With that, she wandered to the couch and sat down.

Arizona nodded sadly to her mother, and headed towards the shower. She was lost in her own thoughts as she went through the motions, turning on the water, undressing and stepping in under the warmth. 'You're an idiot...' She silently chastised herself. 'She loves you.. She said it, why didn't you?' "I don't know!" She said rather loudly, as tears began to mix with the water rushing over her.

'You're an idiot, Kate. You shouldn't have said anything. You've never let your guard down with any man, even Gibbs. Why did you now? God she must think you're crazy. Just get through whatever she needs and go back to freaking Virginia and drown yourself in work again. That's that.' In no time, she was done cleaning up but sat at the kitchen table sipping her coffee to give Arizona and Barb time to themselves.

Barb finished gathering her things and pulled her bags to the living room and sat back down on the couch. She noticed Kate sitting at the table in the kitchen and called out for her, knowing it would be several more minutes before Arizona would be joining them. "Kate?"

"Yes, Barb?" she came to the kitchen door. "Can I get you something?"

"No... No, dear. I was hoping you'd come in here for a moment. I wanted to talk to you." She watched as Kate's eyes looked towards Arizona's room. "She'll be a little longer. Believe me, she's... I wouldn't say pouting, she's just needs a moment."

"Oh, okay." She grabbed her coffee and walked back out, sitting across from the elder Robbins. "I...hope it wasn't something I said," her brow knit with a look of concern.

"Arizona is...she doesn't say those three little words as often as most normal people. She was a wonderful child, and yes, affectionate but if myself or her father told her we loved her, she'd shrug and say, "I know." And go on about her business. Girlfriends... And even Callie mentioned that she didn't say it first. Or that it took her some time to say it back." Barbara shook her head, "I can't explain it..."

"I...don't say it often either," Kate interjected before listening further. "It..it's fine. Maybe that's not how she feels," she nodded and forced herself not to cry. "So, what sights are you looking forward to seeing?"

Barbara shook her head, and placed her hand on Kate's shoulder. "I'm going to stop you right there," Barbara nodded, "my daughter loves you. Believe me when I say that. I haven't seen her look at someone like she does you, she lights up when you look at her or walk into the room. I've spent this week watching you both, but watching her mostly. She just went through absolute hell... Yet, she opened her heart to you. In a time when she is scared senseless. Give her time." She smiled, a knowing smile.

Kate nodded. She heard the woman's words but didn't fully feel them. She'd too seen how Arizona was with her and knew it should be enough. But her heart still felt a pang that caused her guilt to spiral in to over-drive. 'I get all that. This is huge for me too...I've never...with a woman.' "I understand."

"She's broken hearts before... She's been careless, and nonchalant, I see a gentleness with you. So, don't lose hope." Barbara smiled, as she turned and looked towards the hallway.

"Are you two talking about me again?" Arizona asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail, and smiling at both the women.

Kate didn't know how to respond. She let Barbara take the lead.

"We were simply talking, dear." Barbara smiled over her shoulder and then back to Kate. "Come sit with us?"

"Yeah... Lemme grab a cup of coffee, either of you want any?" She asked, standing at the door of the kitchen.

"I'm good, thank you." Barbara nodded in agreement. "Thank you dear. I'm fine as well."

Arizona headed into the living room and took a seat beside of Kate, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "So... You both look like the cat that ate the canary... What's up?"

"Nothing," Kate shook her head.

"Nothing at all, dear." Barbara smiled. "How about with you?" Kate queried.

Arizona shrugged, "I was just... I've got a lot on my mind. I guess I'll work it all out with Dr. Melfi."

"If you feel that's best," she nodded. "You can talk to me about anything, Arizona. Any time." Kate stressed.

"I want to talk to you... Can we do that? Tonight maybe?" She asked, looking at Kate hopefully.

"Of course," she nodded. "You could just tell me what your favorite cartoons are. I love hearing you talk," Kate smiled.

"It'll be a deeper conversation than that." Arizona smiled.

"Last I checked, she really liked the Power Puff Girls." Barbara smirked.

"It was a phase, in college...we thought we were cool because we were the young adults watching cartoons." She rolled her eyes, and pressed another kiss to Kate's cheek.

She chuckled at the exchange of the two women. "I was completely kidding. But I stand by loving your voice so…" she downed the rest of her coffee, noting the time. "Mind if we continue this deep conversation in the car?"

Arizona looked at her watch and nodded, as she stood. "Yeah, I didn't realize the time." She grabbed her hat, once again. And stood ready at the door.

They headed out and off. Kate didn't reach for Arizona's hand. Still unsure of the situation from earlier, she let Arizona decide if she wanted to take her hand or not.

Arizona reached for Kate's hand in the elevator, remaining silent for the ride down. She knew that not saying those words back to Kate was the cause for the change in the air, and she wanted to say them back. She knew if she did now, they wouldn't mean enough. She reached up with her free hand, and wiped the tears from the edge of her eyes.

Kate squeezed Arizona's hand and smiled. Seeing the mood drop in her, she looked concerned. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Arizona nodded, "I really meant that I wanted to talk later. Okay?"

Kate nodded. "Absolutely. No problems," she kissed Arizona's cheek. When they got to the car, she opened Arizona's door and then Barb's. The ride back to Seattle South was quiet and uneventful.

"I'll just wait here dears while you get Arizona in to her appointment," Barb smiled. Kate got out and went to Arizona's door, again opening it. "Ready?"

Arizona sighed and got it. "Yeah...ready as I'll ever be." She smiled, and looked back at her mom, "be back soon, and hopefully less emotional."

Kate took her hand, leading them in to the hospital. "Dr Melfi said your appointment was an hour. Would you like me to stay with you or go grab a coffee with your mom? Or just wait in the waiting room? Whatever you need, you've got it."

"Will you wait for me in the waiting room?" She asked, "let me get a feel for it first... How Dr. Melfi will handle things. Please? Maybe if I'll need you?"

She squeezed Arizona's hand reassuringly. "Of course." When they got to the reception, a perky blonde looked up. "Welcome to Dr Melfi's office. I'm Janice, how may I help you?"

"I have an appointment at eleven with Dr. Melfi. Arizona Robbins." She nodded, and forced a smile to the lady behind the desk.

Janice gave a polite smile back and checked the computer. "Yes, here you are. Has your address, phone number or insurance changed since you were in the hospital?"

"No... Nothing has changed." She shook her head.

"Good," she smiled brightly. "Please have a seat. Dr Melfi will be with you shortly. Can I get either of you a water or coffee while you wait?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Kate smiled, still holding Arizona's hand.

"I'm fine... Thank you, though." She shook her head, and led Kate over to a couple of seats, and made themselves comfortable."I'm nervous..." She admitted, squeezing Kate's hand.

She drew Arizona's hand to her lips and kissed the back of her fingers. "It's very normal," she nodded. "As I said before, Dr Melfi seems like a good doctor. If it gets too uncomfortable or crosses any lines, I'm right here, promise."

"I know." She smiled, relaxing a bit. "She was nice in the hospital, what I recall. That whole... Day.. Night? Whatever... Was a blur."

Kate nodded and smiled. Before they could go on, Dr Melfi had come over. "I apologize for the interruption. I'm ready for you, Dr Robbins," she smiled.

"I'll be back" she squeezed Kate's hand and followed after Dr. Melfi.

They got into the cozy office and the brunette smiled warmly. "Please take a seat wherever you feel comfortable. Can I get you a bottle of water?"

"Um... A water would be nice." Arizona smiled, clearing her throat before taking a seat on the plush couch against the wall.

Dr Melfi smiled bringing the water back and took a seat across from Arizona. "Are you familiar with psychoanalysis, Dr Robbins?"

"Meaning have I ever been to therapy? No.. I haven't. I've worked with Psych on consults in my work... But personally... No." Arizona nodded a silent thank you for the water, opening it and taking a long drink.

Listening, the doctor crossed her legs. "Well, not to be too cliched, what you see on television is semi-accurate. Anything you talk about here is confidential barring any statements I feel are actual threats of harm toward yourself or another person including inclinations toward potential sexual assault. Now, I realize you are here for the trauma you suffered so it would be quite normal to express a hatred or desire to harm your captor," she nodded. "It's even normal to express healthy, vivid fantasies on how you would do so. If I felt you were in any way capable of acting on those desires, as you quite understand, I would have to report it. I don't have any specific agenda. Our first few meetings I typically let the client direct the conversation. Does all of this feel comfortable for you in terms of my being your therapist?"

"I... That's.. That all makes perfect sense and is fine." She nodded, "I'm nervous, Dr. Melfi... I just, want you to know that. And I want to get past everything, and be okay again."

She nodded. "I completely understand. I cannot say how long the process might take. I don't want to discourage you but I don't want to give you a false sense. I can prescribe medications for depression and anxiety if need be, but therapy itself is generally not a 'quick-fix' solution. Where would you like to start?" She took her pad of paper and had her pen at the ready.

"We can start with why I'm here?" She suggested, "I mean, otherwise... I wouldn't be in therapy if not for that man who took me."

Dr Melfi nodded. "I won't guide where you wish to start about the situation."

"It has just sent me into a... Not a spiral... But I've noticed more that he's taken from me than just the physical... I'm nervous, I'm moody, I've lost all sense of confidence. When I leave the house, this hat is on me, and pulled down. I know I'm healing... But, it's still noticeable." She spoke, stopping to take a drink of water.

She nodded as Arizona spoke, taking notes here and there. "I don't want this to come across funny, but how do those reactions make you feel?"

"It pisses me off." Arizona admitted, "and it upsets me. I can't... I don't know." She shook her head. "I can't take a compliment, I can't even say "I love you." To someone. "

Again the doctor nodded and made notes. "Someone?"

"Yes. Someone... Actually, can she join us?" Arizona asked.

"Absolutely, Dr Robbins. This is your time. Would you like me to get her?"

"Please?" Arizona nodded, "She's in the waiting area, her name is Kate."

Dr Melfi smiled and nodded. "The agent I'd met with you when I'd come to your hospital room?"

"Yes… Her. Agent Todd." Arizona smiled, "She's really a lovely woman."

The woman smiled and nodded. She went to the waiting room where Kate was playing Angry Birds on her phone. "Agent Todd? Dr Robbins has requested you join the session?" She looked a little confused but smiled. "Sure," she got up, turning her phone off as they headed back. Kate's heart hammered. All she could think was this was some way for Arizona to suggest what transpired between them was an accident. "Please, take a seat where you like. Can I get you a water?" Kate shook her head. "No, thank you I'm fine. May I...sit here?" She asked Arizona about sitting next to her.

"Please?" She nodded, holding her hand out.

Kate nervously smiled and took Arizona's hand before sitting down. Dr Melfi had taken her seat again and looked to Arizona. "Would you like to continue, Arizona?"

"Where was I?" Arizona thought for a moment, "The whole confidence thing, I mean… The guy didn't sexually assault me, I would've expected to feel this way if he had, but… he hit me, that was it. And I… I can't really cross a parking lot without holding her hand." She motioned towards Kate, "She tells me I'm the most beautiful woman she's seen, and I tell her she's blind. Or crazy. My own mother chastised me for that." She looked down.

Listening to the retelling of everything, Kate's heart only felt like it was splitting in agony again. Dr Melfi noted the shift in her sitting but kept her focus on Arizona. "Is your holding her hand an act of affection or more for security?" Kate raised a brow, wondering how the doctor knew the very question that suddenly plagued her.

Arizona looked down at their hands, and thought for a moment. "Both…She feels like home, like comfort and...I feel many things."

In one beautiful admission, Kate's heart soared and broke at the same time. "That is a very common sentiment shared by many partners," Dr Melfi noted. "Are you sure your feelings aren't simply reactionary? Please know, in no way do I judge or condemn anything. I very well understand you're a lesbian, Dr Robbins. I am merely posing, would you feel such a strong tie had Agent Todd not be the one to 'find' you?"

Arizona shook her head, and looked at Kate, and back to Dr. Melfi as tears filled her eyes. "N-No… It isn't. Not reactionary. I… Yes, she saved me, but… these last few days… even in the hospital. I… I feel something with her, I haven't felt with anyone else." Arizona rambled off, "Dr. Melfi… She has captured my heart." She looked back to Kate with pleading eyes.

Kate's eyes went wide at the admission. "Again, Dr Robbins please know I am in no one implying I personally feel one way or another. I am simply asking a question. This is of course your session, but would it be alright if Kate said something?"

"That's fine…" Arizona nodded, wiping her eyes.

Kate gently stopped her, wiping the tears with her own hands. "Thank you. I didn't want to interrupt since it is your session. I," she looked between both women. "I've been concerned as well your feelings were simply an aftermath from what happened. Like...for lack of a better analogy, a rebound after a bad break up. I know that's horrible and inaccurate, but more or less, just someone to make you feel better after someone else has made you feel terrible. I am relieved beyond words to know that isn't the case because...as you know, this," she motioned her hand between herself and Arizona, "all new for me. Not just the fact you're a woman but even the depths of my feelings. They scare the hell out of me if I'm being honest. I feel like I'm falling for you more and more every second. Even when I said I loved you and you didn't say it back, I felt pain, but I loved you." She looked softly at Arizona, giving her the floor.

"Loved?" A wave of panic washed over Arizona for a moment, she took a deep breath and calmed down, understanding what Kate meant. "I… Its not that I don't feel it too, I do.. I just… I can't say it yet. And if I say it right now… its not going to mean much at all." She nodded. "You… have literally stolen my heart, I am not sure what I am going to do when you have to leave." She looked back to Dr. Melfi. "I can't say it… I can't say 'I love you'. But that isn't something he took from me, I've always been that way. I don't know why… It happens, eventually. Most just do not stay around long enough for me to finally say it." She squeezed Kate's hand. "Look, I haven't had nightmares, and according to my mother, I am smiling and affectionate, more than usual. Obviously this woman is good for me. That's not what I want to discuss… I want to get past being so scared. I used to be fearless…." She spoke, her voice cracking somewhat.

Dr Melfi nodded in understanding. "We can discuss whatever you'd like. You were the one who requested Agent Todd join us. Wherever you want this conversation to go, by all means please." Kate sat in stunned silence.'She feels it but she can't say it. Can you live with that, really?' She waited on an answer that didn't come...yet.

"Can we take a minute?" Arizona asked, her thoughts beginning to overwhelm her. She squeezed Kate's hand, and looked at her. The woman sat with a somewhat stunned but muted expression. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, squeezing her hand again. She took a moment, and looked at their hands. She squeezed three times, in succession, hoping it translated to the woman beside of her, if she couldn't verbalize it right now, perhaps she could say it another way.

Kate nodded and Dr Melfi concurred. "That's fine, Dr Robbins. Would you like me to step out?"

"Just for a moment? I'm sorry." Arizona frowned.

She nodded in understanding and left. "Did you want me to go as well?" Kate was unsure what Arizona wanted at the moment.

"No… Please stay." She looked at Kate. "Do you hate me?" she asked.

She shook her head but couldn't will herself to touch or comfort her. She was still too inwardly conflicted to know which way to jump.

"But you're not… happy with me at the moment." Arizona spoke.

"It's not as trite as 'happy' or 'unhappy,'" Kate countered. "I am...hurt. I understand it's just who you are. In everything that monster seemed to shake from you, you're very confidence, why couldn't he have shaken that? I get my knowing how you feel should be enough. I..." she shook her head. "I want to be there for you but at the same time, this entire relationship has upended me. How...can I simply shut my own need off because you can't say something?...I just don't know."

"You know how I feel though…" Arizona spoke, "Don't you? What I feel in my heart…Kate, please…"

"Yet you can't say it. I...don't know if it's enough. I'm just trying to be honest. I grasp you are going through something major. In my own way, I am too. I am trying to give you everything I can. You have me, Arizona. I just...I get it sounds stupid, but not hearing those words makes me feel you don't have you."

"But you do… you have me." Arizona reached out her hand to Kate. "Please know that? You have me… I wish you'd trust that."

"I do trust that. I just," she took a deep breath. "I am confused and scared. Dr Melfi is right pointing out what she did. It's been my own fear and point of questioning. And before you ask, yes your answer partially soothed me. At the same time, I can't help worrying and wondering if it's part of the case."

Arizona shook her head as fresh tears welled in her eyes. "Goddammit Kate… If I say it… right now, it's not going to mean a thing. It's just me saying it to appease you. And that is now how I want you to hear those three little words from me. I want you to hear it as it is meant to be heard. I want you to melt when I say it, I want to see tears well in your eyes, and for you to feel your heart soar. Because when I say it, that's how I mean it."

She wanted to counter and argue she would or that Arizona hadn't done any of those things yet she meant the words but thought against it. She painfully resigned herself and nodded understanding. "Shall we bring Dr Melfi back in?"

Arizona nodded, wiping her tears. "I… I'm ready for this session to be over." She looked at Kate, "I want to just go home."

"We have your mother to show around town," she stated.

"I know…" She nodded. "I'll smile and be happy for her, no issue."

Kate nodded sharply before opening the door and asking Dr Melfi back. "I apologize, doctor. Arizona is feeling a need to leave. Can she come back another time?" Taking note of the state the two women were in, she knew what the issue must be. "Of course. Just call in and drop by whenever works for you," she politely showed them to the door.

"Thank you, Dr. Melfi..." Arizona nodded, and followed Kate out the door, remaining silent as they walked.

She couldn't bring herself to reach for Arizona's hand as they walked. When they got to the car, again Kate opened Arizona's door. She couldn't pin why the woman not saying three small words struck her as it did. She'd had lovers say it and she hadn't cared. But this time, making herself vulnerable and being essentially shut out was a crushing blow. "So, where to for lunch, anyone?"

As they approached, Barb knew right off something was wrong. She stopped herself from asking anything. Glancing in the rear view, "I'm good with anything. Arizona?"

"I'm fine wherever we go, not really hungry." She spoke quietly, looking out the window.

"You love Italian. Where's the best place?" Kate kept her focus on the road.

Arizona took a deep breath before she answered. "There's a place on 12th and Main... That's good. Marco's, I think. But I told you... I'm not hungry, so don't go somewhere solely because of me."

Kate swallowed hard and had to fight back tears as the Olive branch she was attempting to hand out felt like it was slapped across her face. "Barb, do you have any preferences?"

"I don't, dear. Italian is fine to me," she agreed.

Arizona remained quiet, she curled up in the back seat, pulling her knees to her chest, as she watched out the window. New tears rolled down her cheeks as the world passed by. _'Stop being so damn stubborn, and stupid and just tell her you love her. You idiot.' _She silently admonished herself.

As they were nearing 12th anyway, Kate just went with Arizona's option. After she parked, again she politely got out and went for Arizona's door and then Barb's.

She took a moment to contain her emotions and wiped her eyes, pulling the bill of the hat down over her eyes. She shut her door behind her and followed the other two women inside.

Barb was shocked at the sudden and drastic change in the women. After they were seated, Kate politely excused herself to the restroom leaving the duo alone. "What happened?" She couldn't leave well enough alone.

"I... Dr. Melfi suggested that what Kate and I have, is more of a reaction to what happened than an actual relationship." She nodded, "and, the 'I love you's' came up again too.." Arizona nodded.

Her mother looked at her and shook her head. "She's quite hurt. You're going to ruin a good thing. I've never seen any of your girlfriends tend to you this well, even Callie and hell you two were talking marriage! This essential stranger's life is turned upside down questioning herself. I know you've gone through a lot. One would think you'd cling tighter _to_ people rather than potentially pushing them away."

"I'm not pushing her away, Mom. I want her here, I need her here. And I do... I do love her. More than anyone or anything before, if I say it to her now, right now?.. It wouldn't mean anything. But I feel for her in my heart, more than I had ever felt for anyone else." Arizona shook her head, and fumbled with her fingers.

"How do you know what your sentiments would mean to someone else? I know surgeons sometimes think they're a god, but you do not posses that power. What may be a more profound display to you could be ho-hum to someone else. I just," Barb was at a loss.

Thankful she'd always carried Visine, she dropped a few droplets in each eye after her silent crying in a stall before taking some much needed deep breaths. 'You can do this, Kate. Just get through the day. Take care of her as long as she needs and then just go back to your life.' She washed her hands and dried them before returning. "Sorry about that," she sat not asking what she'd missed.

"Nothing to be sorry for, dear. When nature calls..." Barb smiled warmly. The waiter came over and took their orders, heading off to retrieve the drinks.

The meal, much like the rest of the day was spent in awkward silence. Barb would occasionally chime in with something and she and Kate would have a mini conversation. Kate was trapped in her own mind, screaming at herself to get out. As the time neared, they got back to the airport and helped Barb as far as they could with her luggage. She hugged and kissed her daughter. "I am so, so glad you're alright, honey. And you have a lovely woman to take care of you." As she hugged her again, she whispered in Arizona's ear, "she's pulling away. Be careful." She gave Kate a big hug and thanked her for everything.

After waiting a polite amount of time after she'd gotten in past the gates, they began heading back to the parking garage. Kate opened Arizona's door but it was mechanical. She got inside and started off for Arizona's apartment. 'I want to feel I'm driving _home_, but I don't,' she sadly mused.

**A/N: Our hearts are breaking too! Will this situation be remedied? Why are those three little words so important to Kate when Arizona obviously loves her? Will she be able to give the agent what she needs before it's too late? We shall see. Again, reviews are food for the writers soul. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

When Arizona said she wasn't hungry and just wanted to go to bed, Kate nodded. The woman was becoming more able so she didn't go in to assist her. "I'm going to sleep in the guest room..." It was more an implicit statement than just a statement. She went about putting up the dishes from breakfast before opting to try for sleep herself. She didn't even go back in to get clothes. Her heart hurt too much and she felt trapped.

She went to the room, leaving the door open in case anything happened. She undressed and went to the bathroom to shower. Even the hot water couldn't relax her. She got out and finding a spare, unopened toothbrush, brushed her teeth. She was resolved in not going back to Arizona's room unless something was wrong. Completely done, she got in to the lonely bed, turning her head into the pillow and cried. After she wasn't sure how long, she fell asleep.

Arizona felt as though she was going through the motions, since her therapy session earlier in the day, she felt like a shell of a person. She wanted to beg Kate to stay with her, and pray that they woke up the next morning and everything be different. She knew that wouldn't be the case. She resigned herself to her bed, large and cold. After more tears than she'd cried since her life went to hell, she slowly slipped into a fitful sleep.

_"Oh, pretty girl? Wake up..." Came that low, unmistakable voice. She could feel his fingers touching her bare skin. "Wake up... I want to see how feisty you are..." He chuckled, her vision began to focus somewhat, she blinked. She could hear dripping somewhere. Unmistakable sounds of somewhere abandoned and forgotten. No strength meant, she couldn't move, she couldn't will her head to look at her captor. She felt him palm her breasts roughly as she let out a whimper. "You like that don't you?" She shook her head slowly, attempting to say 'no', but finding her lips impeded by tape. "Yes you do... But it's a shame you waste it...allowing women to touch you. That's a sin, young lady..." He squeezed tighter, as she began to cry in pain. She felt him lift her chin, and caress her cheek before slapping it hard. Her head fell as if it were weighted down..._

"No... NO! STOP... Please?!" Arizona thrashed, a cold sweat all over her body. In the night she had twisted herself up in the loose sheets, and found herself unable to break free. "Someone help! Please?!" She cried out.

Hearing the commotion, Kate quickly sprang from the bed. She didn't even stop to cover herself. She threw open the door and rushed to Arizona. "Honey, honey? It's okay! Shh you're safe." She didn't move to touch her until she was awake, fearing that would make the nightmare seem real. "You're safe," she was crouched beside the bed.

Arizona heard the familiar voice coaxing her awake. This time it wasn't a voice from her nightmares, it was Kate. She calmed down, and worked to open her eyes. Sobs began to overtake her, as her breathing calmed. "Kate?" She queried in the darkness, "Kate are you in here?" She reached out her hand, trailing it along the edge of the bed, searching in vain for the comfort she'd grown used to. "Kate, please? I'm... I'm sorry..." She mumbled, still dazed.

She slipped in the bed in front of Arizona and held her. She rocked her gently. "I'm right here. You have nothing to be sorry for," she assumed the woman was sorry for waking her. "I'm right here," she kept reiterating, never letting go. She kissed Arizona's cheeks over and over, wishing she could kiss her pain away.

She flinched as she felt Kate wrap her arms around her, and then relaxed into her embrace. "I'm so sorry..." She continued, unable to stop the tears from falling. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." She began to wake fully, and become aware of her surroundings. "Kate, don't leave me... Please?"

"I'm not going relax," her hands rubbed Arizona's back gently as she kept rocking her.

Arizona relaxed more in Kate's arms, as sleep began to overtake her once again, she nestled against Kate's chest, quietly whimpering as the agent continued to comfort her.

Kate held her tightly through the night. The sunlight began streaming through the blinds. She was so exhausted she didn't even rouse.

Arizona woke to a bright room, sunlight leaked into the room, which was odd to have yet another clear day in Seattle. She felt Kate's arms tightly wrapped around her, and couldn't shake the pang of guilt she felt. She slowly turned over and pushed a strand of hair from Arizona's face, and pressed a kiss to the woman's forehead before pulling her against her.

She slowly woke to the warm sensations, a light smile on her lips. "Morning. Did you finally sleep okay?"

"I did." Arizona nodded, "I'm sorry I woke you up..."

"Shh, it's fine." She kissed Arizona's forehead.

She studied Kate's features for a moment, staring at her intently. Reaching her hand to cup the woman's face, she took a deep breath as tears filled her eyes. "I love you, Caitlin Todd... More than anything, more than my own life. I love you, and I will spend the rest of my days telling you that. I'm so sorry I'm stubborn, and stupid. Please know that here..." She pulled Kate's hand to her heart, "that's yours. It skips beats now. For you..." She smiled, behind glassy eyes. "Say something... Please?"

Kate's cheeks flushed as her own heart soared at the words. She wanted to say a thousand things at once until it all tumbled in to a passionate kiss. Every emotion she was feeling fueled the kiss. As they broke panting, she searched Arizona's face, holding her. "I...am so in love with you, Arizona Robbins. I have never been with someone who ..." She paused. "You just look at me and every ounce of me is yours. I...that's why I needed to hear the words. I love you so deeply it scares me. This is such a massive change for so many reasons. I hope that makes sense..."

"It does... I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't say it sooner, I've felt it. It hasn't wavered, I don't know why I didn't just...I'm sorry." Arizona pressed another kiss to Kate's lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispered, as she peppered kisses over Kate's face.

She smiled and sighed contentedly. "And I love you," Kate drew her hands down Arizona's back and playfully squeezed her firm ass.

She arched against Kate, wrapping her leg around the agent, tangling them together. "You save me... Every day." She whispered, rolling them over so that she hovered over Kate's body. She leaned down, kissing across the woman's cheek, down her neck and over her chest, stopping to rest her ear against it. She smiled, and looked back up at Kate. "Your heart really does race for me..."

Kate nodded. "All you. Never has anyone done this to me"

"Ever?" Arizona questioned, as she began kissing back over the agent's skin, and stopping where her shoulder and neck meet, lightly sucking at the skin beneath her lips.

Kate moaned and arched her hips off the bed. "Mmm never," her fingers curling, lightly digging her nails into the perfect globes she was fondling. "Before you I'd never even checked out another woman's ass let alone," she grinned and squeezed.

"Well, I must say..." Arizona pulled back and looked into Kate's eyes. "I would've never known... Because you touch me in all the right ways..." She grinned, before burying her face in Kate's neck once more, nibbling at her pulse point.

Kate almost whimpered at the sensations. "Just following an excellent lead," she slid her hands up, cupping full breasts and massaging them gently. "So magnificent," she murmured.

Arizona moaned against Kate's skin, rocking against her as she felt the sensations. "Mmm... Please, always touch me like that." She hummed, before sitting up. She looked down at the woman beneath her, and smiled broadly.

She grinned and kept massaging, letting her fingers tweak Arizona's nipples to hard peaks. "Do you have the slightest idea how sexy you are?" Not giving the woman a chance to answer, she leaned up in an impassioned kiss.

Arizona moaned into the kiss, arching into Kate. She pulled back, and smiled, "not nearly as sexy as you." She growled, her hands traveling down Kate's torso, and resting her hands atop her taut breasts. "I love you...every single thing about you, I want to spend all of my days learning every inch of you." She leaned down and kissed, Kate's lips, dragging her tongue over the woman's bottom lip, taking it between her teeth.

Kate purred at the thought of feeling Arizona everywhere. "And I you, my darling," she kissed deeply back, groaning against the sensation of her lip between Arizona's skilled teeth. Just as she was trailing her hand southward, Arizona's phone went off. 'Goddammit!' she thought. She stopped dead, unsure how her lover would react.

Arizona figured this day would be spend rolling around in the bed most of the day, she had no concrete plans. Just enjoy Kate. She moaned as she felt Kate's hands trail lower, just as her phone began to ring."Shit..." She huffed, and rolled off of Kate to grab the ringing distraction off the nightstand. She looked at Kate with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry..." She took a deep breath, and pressed the power button. "Hello?"

She gave her an understanding nod. "Arizona? I-it's Callie. I..uh, can we talk?"

Arizona looked at Kate and shook her head, and frowned. "Callie...you're the last person I expected to hear from... What do you need?"

"I...wanted to see you? Please?" There was a near begging tone to her voice.

"Um... I don't know, I mean...if you think you can speak to me and Kate in an adult way, then I have no problem with you coming to talk." She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling torn, knowing that the plan in her mind for today, didn't include seeing Callie.

Kate took a sharp breath in thinking 'fucking hell' before getting up and going to the bathroom. "She's still -" Callie stopped herself. "I can, yes. Please?"

"Yes... Calliope, she's still here. And will be for a bit longer." Arizona sighed, "fine, you may come over... But please know, the first cross word you say to her... You're leaving. Okay?"

There was a hesitation. "I understand, yes."

"Okay... See you in a bit? Okay.. Bye" Arizona got up and headed towards the bathroom door, she knocked lightly. "Kate?"

"Yes?" She opened the door as she was drying her hands. "What's up?"

Arizona frowned and bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry for," she glided past Arizona to find some clothes. "I am either going to have to go shopping or do laundry soon," she chuckled. "Or both."

She shook her head, and watched as Kate moved around the room. "Kate... Please." She moved in front of her. "Callie is stopping by later, I... I think she's wanting to apologize. But... But I set some ground rules." She nodded, as Kate went through her clothes, "there's a washer and dryer downstairs, maybe we can go down there later and do laundry? I need to do mine too."

"I had more fun ways of getting in your panties, but okay," she began dressing. "I won't keep you away from people, Arizona. If this is what you want, that's fine. I can go do laundry while she's here if you want?"

"Maybe I'm okay with you keeping me from people?" She nodded,"I knew if I didn't talk to her, she wouldn't let up. I... I told her you'd be around. It's up to you, if you want to be here. She needs to understand that you're in my life and not going anywhere."

Kate nodded in understanding before placing a soft kiss on Arizona's lips to quiet her. Plus, she loved kissing her. "Honey, it's fine. If she can be civil, I can as well. If she wants to get back on her hind legs and bark again, Ortho surgeon or not, I can more than take her down."

"I know you can, Baby... And I love that about you." Arizona pressed another kiss to Kate's lips. "And I promise, I'll make it all up to you..." She winked, as she went through her dresser looking for something to wear.

Kate smiled at the thought, the familiar warmth flooded between her legs. "Nothing to make up for, but I won't dissuade you from your task," she smirked.

She pulled Kate close, and ran her hands over the agent's body, allowing her hands to rest on her ass. "Well, we both got hot and bothered... And well... I owe you. I had big plans for us today." She smiled, pressing a deep kiss to Kate's lips.

She groaned into the kiss. "Mmm care to share, Doctor?" She grinned, teasing the title against their lips.

"Well... It included a lot of you calling my name... I might've planned on making you cry... In a good way." She smiled, squeezing Kate's ass, grinding the woman against her.

Kate grinned and ground herself against the beautiful blonde. "Mmm what about screaming your name? As you noticed, I can get a little, loud," she grinned and nipped Arizona's earlobe.

"Screaming my name... That's my favorite." She nodded, moaning when Kate nibbled her earlobe. "I suppose we should eat something, and get dressed." She sighed.

Kate caressed Arizona's torso and watched her nipples harden. "I know what I want to eat, but fine," she smirked. "You finish dressing and I'll go fix something." She kissed Arizona once more before leaving her to fix breakfast.

After getting dressed, Arizona followed the scent of food and found Kate humming to herself as she cooked. She slipped into the kitchen quietly, and wrapped her arms around Kate's waist. "Mmm... Smells good in here." She kissed Kate's cheek before moving to grab a cup of coffee.

She grinned and turned her head. "Oh, that's all you," she smirked. "Crepes don't smell like that," she kissed Arizona's lips, teasing her tongue on them.

"Caitlin Todd... You naughty girl." She smirked, offering Kate a drink of her coffee. She moved to sit on the counter as she watched her lover work.

She raised her brow teasingly. "Well, I do have my cuffs if you think you need to cuff me," she grinned. She dipped a clean finger in to the cream cheese/powdered sugar filling and held her finger to Arizona's mouth. "Wanna taste?"

"I'd rather you cuff me..." Arizona chuckled, and crossed her legs. She watched as Kate continued to cook, and then brought herself over, placing a finger in front of her lips. "I'd love a taste..." She smirked, dragging her tongue across one side of the agent's finger

Kate shuddered watching Arizona. "Well I might have to. What you do with your mouth has to be illegal," she grinned.

"Go ahead. I plead guilty to all charges. You may hold me against you..." Arizona grinned once more, holding out her wrists.

Kate gripped her wrists and kissed her deeply. "Mmm we have company arriving before you can come so," she smirked. "But, be primed for later," she winked.

"Ugh... I know." Arizona frowned, "what do women call a 'cock block'? Because... That's what this visit from her feels like."

"Um...beaver dam?" Kate quipped as she washed her hands and got back to the breakfast. She finished up and served two plates of crepes with the filling and strawberry compote. "Enjoy," she smiled as she grabbed her own coffee and sat across from Arizona.

"You're spoiling me... With all this good food." Arizona smiled, taking a bite of the crepe. "Yum..." She nodded, and continued eating.

Kate smirked. "Well, if I can't get you to moan with my tongue, I will by other means," she teased her bare toe up Arizona's calf. She ate a few bites and smiled. "I love cooking and now I have someone to cook for. Why not indulge?"

"You get me to moan with your tongue enough..." Arizona nodded, "I like it when you indulge... But I'm worried what I'm going to do when you go back to Virginia." She said somewhat sadly.

She reached for Arizona's hand and squeezed. "Let's not think on that, please? I...will cook a ton and freeze it for you," she nodded. "And you can come out to Virginia, of course. We will make this work. I...have to." She held tighter.

Arizona squeezed Kate's hand and nodded, "Okay... I'm sorry. It's just been in the back of my mind." She went back to eating, and didn't let go of Kate's hand.

Kate nodded. "I know, mine too. But let's focus on what we have rather than what's to come for now? And what will be coming is you, later," she smirked, keeping a hold of Arizona's hand

Arizona blushed deeply, "try to behave when Callie is here?" She smirked, "I really don't want to have to break up a fight." She winked and finished her crepe, knowing that in a short while the air would more than likely be awkward.

"Behave in what sense?" Kate teased. "I can be very civil unless the person I deal with isn't. Then all bets are off," she winked. "All done?" She asked as she got up to start cleaning.

"I am... Need any help?" She asked, grabbing her dishes and following her lover into the kitchen.

Kate smiled. "Want to dry?" she asked as she kept washing.

"Sure..." Arizona smiled, grabbing a clean towel from the drawer. "This is nice... This whole, you and me being domestic." She smiled, "Callie and I didn't act like this. Maybe it was the different schedules, I don't know." She shrugged.

"I don't know either," she smiled. "When I'm on a case, sometimes I'm out of town within minutes. My job is...a lot for someone else to deal with. I love it but now thinking of a life with you...I don't know," Kate shook her head.

Just as they were wrapping up there was a knock at the door. Kate looked to Arizona. "Shall I get that or wait here?"

"I'll... I'll get it." She sighed and then called out, "just a minute!" She hugged Kate close, finishing her thought. "And hey.. Just so you know, I don't want you giving up your work, for me. You do amazing things, you save people, give families closure when they need it. I can handle it... Didn't mean for you to think I couldn't." She pressed a kiss to Kate's lips, before pulling away and answering the door. "Hello, Calliope..."

Kate remained in the kitchen for a few minutes. As Arizona opened the door, Callie had a nervous smile on her lips. As the blonde called Callie the name only a select few could, her knees went a little weak. "Hello. May I come in?"

Arizona motioned her inside, "yes.. Please, make yourself comfortable. We were just cleaning up from breakfast." She smiled, "can I get you a cup of coffee or something?"

"Coffee would be lovely, thank you," she nodded. Before Arizona could move to get it, Kate was coming out with a mug. "Would you like cream or sugar? Or sweetener?" She passed the mug to Callie who shook her head. "No, thank you. Thank you for seeing me," she looked to Arizona.

Arizona motioned for Kate to sit and join them, 'anything to be discussed could be in front of Kate', she thought. "It's no problem... I...emotions were really raw when you were here last." She nodded and looked to Kate. "For all of us."

Kate sat across from Arizona and nodded. "They were," Callie agreed. "I...am really happy you're safe. Beyond happy. I just..." she paused. "Hadn't expected to find you with anyone."

"I...didn't expect to find myself with anyone either. But it happened." Arizona nodded, "and I'm happy, finally." She watched Callie closely, not wanting to spark another argument. She kept her passive aggressive comments to herself.

A glint dropped from Callie's eyes at Arizona's stating she was happy. "I...understand. You deserve that. You always have," Callie nodded. Kate said nothing and just watched the two. "I just wanted to apologize for...everything," she sighed. "Not just the other day but even when you got back. I was hurt and angry when you left so I lashed out...the life I have I wouldn't trade. It just isn't how I thought it would look." Kate suppressed the urge to interject 'Because it's not with Arizona,' but stopped herself.

"I understand." Arizona nodded, "and I know that I hurt you, leaving you in the airport, but I knew... That I couldn't do what that grant would allow, and try to keep you happy too." She took a deep breath and glanced to Kate, for comfort. "I..didn't expect you to move on like you did either, or have a child. But you do."

Kate tried to give a comforting look but felt a pang of guilt hit her. She felt like 'the other woman' and wasn't sure why. Callie listened then spoke. "I...didn't expect it either but I wouldn't trade Sophia for the world. I am glad you're happy," she lied. "I just...wanted to apologize to you." Still Kate said nothing. This wasn't her discussion. As much as she thought it rude the woman didn't apologize to her as well, in the end it didn't really matter.

"Thank you.." Arizona nodded, "but I feel as though I'm not the only one who is owed an apology here, Calliope." She spoke softly, it was the truth, Kate was yelled at as well.

Callie's face fell again. Kate waved her hand, forcing herself to lie. "It's fine, Arizona. This is between you two. I understand. Things were heated. I'm a big girl, I'll live," she nodded.

"No... Things were said, pretty hurtful things... You came to apologize, I expect that it's not just directed towards me." She looked back to Kate. "You're in my life, and I'm going to protect you as you do me, people need to understand that."

Kate blushed deeply at the sentiment. Her heart swelled with love and pride in a wonderfully dizzying way. "I...am sorry," Callie choked out. Kate smiled, her attention on Arizona. "Nothing to be sorry for, really. I'm the winner here," she winked to Arizona. "But," she turned her attention to the other surgeon. "Thank you for attempting to apologize. I'm sorry I raised my voice as well. Obviously we both care deeply for the same woman. And if we are both in her life, we'll just have to be civil to one another for her sake."

Callie gave a defeated nod. "I...yeah. Well, I'll head out. I just, again...Arizona, I'm sorry." She looked at her former lover, eyes soft with genuine sorrow.

Arizona watched as Kate spoke, she felt pride and joy, but as she looked back to Callie, she began to feel a certain amount of guilt. Watching the woman's expression fall, she felt a certain need to pull her into a hug, but held back. "I accept your apology, and I hope that we can move forward in a healthy way." She offered a soft smile, hoping the woman would return the sentiment.

Callie nodded. "I hope so too." She left her mug on the coffee table as she stood. Kate walked over to the door and opened it. "I really am glad you're safe," she reiterated, looking at Arizona. "I...guess I'll see you at work at some point?"

"Yes... I'll be back in a couple of weeks." She nodded, "thank you, may I... May I give you a hug?" Arizona stood, awkwardly at the door, watching the change in body language.

Callie nodded. "I'd like that."

Arizona leaned forward and pulled Callie into a hug, "no matter what, you'll always have a special place in my heart, you know that. You've known that for a long time." She whispered, taking care not to linger too long.

She felt herself relax into the embrace she had once known so well. Hearing the words her heart raced and her cheeks flushed slightly. "And you me, Arizona," she nodded as they parted. Kate had looked away and waited for Callie to leave. "I'll see you, then." She left and Kate shut the door gently behind her.

Arizona stood silently, and looked at Kate. "Well, that went a little better than I thought it would." She offered a small smile, and began cleaning up, grabbing Callie's mug and heading into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're pleased," she nodded but her jealousy was clearly present. She went to the bedroom grabbing Arizona's laundry basket and moved to grab her own clothes.

As Arizona placed the mug in the sink, Kate's tone and body language as she left the room caught Arizona's attention. She stood in the doorway, watching as Kate went around the room gathering clothes. "Caitlin..." She spoke softly, knowing that the other woman was jealous.

"Hmm?" She'd just finished gathering the clothes and looked to Arizona.

She crossed the room and pulled Kate into an embrace. "It's sort of hot when you get jealous... But I want you to know, you have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours."

She blushed and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Well, I can't help it. I love you in ways I've never known before. I don't worry about your feelings for her," she nodded. "I just...I guess I just didn't like the reminder you had a life before," she looked down.

Arizona lifted Kate's chin, and looked her in the eyes. "I did have a life before. As did you, hopefully my reminders won't happen as often as they have these past few days." She kissed Kate gently, and pulled back, "I love you too, beautiful."

Kate smiled. "Let's go get the laundry done. The sooner we get things clean we can get dirty," she grinned.

"Mmmm... I do like the way you think." She grinned, kissing Kate once more before letting go.

She winked. "We could get dirty while things are getting clean," she raised her brow with a grin on her face. "Where's the detergent?"

"I keep a bottle to take down there in... Where did I put it last?" She thought for a moment, "um, I think it's under the sink in the kitchen. Last time I had laundry to do, I just sent it out. Didn't have the time or the patience for it." She smiled sheepishly.

"No problem," she smiled as she kissed Arizona's cheek, lugging the laundry. "How about you grab that and we'll head down?"

"You don't have to carry all of it... I can get some of it." She smiled, before disappearing into the kitchen and reappearing with the detergent. "Let me help?"

"I've got it," she grinned. "So, where to?" She followed Arizona.

"Basement." Arizona rolled her eyes at Kate's independence. "The elevator is actually right outside the laundry room. That's the only plus." She chuckled as they got onto the elevator.

Kate grinned as they got inside and kissed Arizona. "You love my taking care of you. Enjoy it while you can," she winked.

Arizona nodded, while she knew Kate meant it to be funny, a part of Arizona didn't want to think about what lay ahead for them. She didn't like the idea of Kate being back across the country, and that far away from her.

Seeing the shift, she hit 'stop' on the elevator and set the basket down. "I mean in a few days you'll be good as new and able to do for yourself," she grinned as she wrapped her arms around Arizona tightly and kissed her. "Then you'll be faking pain," she smirked. "Who am I kidding? You just have to give me that look and I'd bend myself like a pretzel for you."

Arizona shook her head, as Kate held her tightly. "Right.. Yeah, good as new."

Kate nodded and nibbled her neck, sucking lightly. "Then I won't hold back." She slipped her hand under Arizona's shirt. "Because I have so been going easy on you, Robbins."

She felt goosebumps cover her skin, as Kate teased her, she half smiled to the other woman as they remained at a standstill in the elevator. Her mind still on the immediate future, knowing soon she'd go back to work, and Kate would as well. "I love you, Caitlin Todd.." She whispered, before kissing the woman deeply.

Kate melted into the kiss before pulling back smiling and starting the elevator again. "I love you, Arizona Robbins," she beamed.

"Can we talk about the future? Soon?" Arizona asked, "not... I mean, in a couple of weeks? Or whenever you were planning to go home? I... For my own peace of mind, I'd like to know what we're going to do? What I'll do without you here?" she asked, feeling like an idiot for even speaking.

Kate nodded as they walked over to the row of washers. "Sure. Um, did you want to now? And I don't want to be presumptuous, is there a way you do your clothes? Like whites and colors or just all together?"

"I... Yeah, whites, brights and darks. You're welcome to sort yours into those. And we'll just do three loads like that." Arizona smiled, as she pulled clothes into piles. "Talk about us? Can we?"

"Sure. Um, go ahead. What's on your mind?" She began sorting the clothes.

"I want there to be an us... When you leave. " Arizona said quietly.

She looked up, stopping what she was doing and moving back to Arizona. She clasped her hands around Arizona's and looked in her eyes. "There will be. I can't say it will be easy, I'm sure it won't. We'll have to want it badly enough to make this work but I'm willing to try. I love you, Arizona. I don't say that easily. This has all been...life-changing for me. I...it feels like I'm rushing things but, if we work out...would you move to Virginia or did you see me moving here?"

"I... Me too. I am willing to make it work." Arizona nodded, looking at Kate's hands atop hers. "You know how hard the 'I love you's' were for me. I love you more than anything. So much so, it scares me." She thought for a moment and looked into Kate's eyes, her own filling with tears. "I'd come to you. I thought about that the other night, I wouldn't ask you to pick up and come here. I can get a job on the east coast, easily. And... My family is there too." She smiled.

She kissed Arizona softly. "Me too. I-I wouldn't mind except you'd mentioned coworkers not really being on your side here anyway. Granted, Callie is coming around and I trust you implicitly but leaving you here with her still worries me. I can see she still loves you, deeply. Not that I don't understand that," she smiled softly. "Is any of this helping you?"

"A little." Arizona nodded, "I handled myself with the lot of them before you got here... I can deal with them. Maybe if they know I'm involved with someone, they'll leave me be." She smiled, "Gossip travels fast at the hospital... And Callie will most likely tell someone. But listen... I don't want you to worry about me, around her. I can see that she still has feelings, it was evident today. But, it's one sided."

"Once they know that someone is a big time Special Agent with the FBI they better as to hell leave you alone," Kate grabbed Arizona's waist gently, possessively. "I know you don't feel the same honey. I trust you. I," she shook her head. "It feels crazy in so little time I trust you. If nothing else maybe I trust your respect for me? And vice versa. Once I'm there, I hope you know I won't see anyone. I haven't in years anyway. God, at least since starting with the BAU but dating pretty much ended entering WitSic. Easier to not have to remember the lie over and over if you don't deal with a lot of people. This," she touched Arizona's hand to her heart. "It's all yours."

"And I trust you..." Arizona smiled, "with everything. My heart, my life... All of it." Her breath caught in her throat when Kate placed their hands over her heart. "I'll guard it with my own life, you know that." She smiled broadly, leaning in to press a kiss to Kate's lips. "We'll work... I know we will."

She smiled as they kissed and nodded when they pulled away. "Yes, we will." Time seemed to have sped up as the washers were all stopping. "Guess our undies get to tumble together," Kate teased. "Mind opening some dryers and I'll grab the clothes?"

Arizona grinned and nodded as she began pulling dryer doors open. "I guess they will." She chuckled, reaching to grab Kate's hand before moving any further. "Thank you.." She said quietly, a smile on her lips. "For talking, actually discussing this with me. Eased my mind."

Kate nodded as she got the clothes in to the dryers. "Of course. I...am not much of a talker at times. It's not that I don't want to. Sometimes I think maybe I'm just afraid if I start, everything will all spill out at once in a giant, jumbled mess and I'd never shut up. But some things are worth talking about," she smiled as she kissed Arizona again. "You know, we could leave these to tumble dry alone while we go tumble in the sheets?"

With a smirk and coy nod, Arizona gave the 'okay' to the idea. Kate quickly got the other loads in, tossed in some dryer sheets and the quarters. They walked quickly, hand-in-hand to the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

After another week of recovery and rest, and multiple discussions with Chief Hunt and Dr. Melfi, Arizona found herself in the middle of her first day back at the hospital.

"Robbins! Did you hear me?"

"No... What? I'm sorry... My mind was elsewhere."

"I can see that. Listen, Hunt said you weren't technically back in surgery yet, but I wanted to talk to you about this cholecystectomy, I know it's a basic procedure... But this kid, his last bloodwork showed elevated levels, but the scans are coming back clean. I'd like to go ahead and get in there and get it out, but I can't get Hunt to push anyone else's surgeries, can you..."

"Bully him into giving you an OR? Karev... you're an attending now, advocate for YOUR patient." Arizona huffed, "I'm not getting in the middle of that... I'll happily review the notes and offer an opinion, but no.. You need to do it."

"You've changed, Robbins..."

"I would've told you the same thing before.. You know that..."

After dropping Arizona off at work and getting the green light, she took Arizona's car and decided to see some sites. They'd been to the Space Needle with Barb. Looking over in the passenger seat however and finding herself alone, Kate felt depressed. 'How is it in less than 2 weeks this woman has me depressed alone? I've been alone for years!' She sighed heavily as she trudged into Starbucks. 'It's only gonna get worse when you leave,' her irritating conscience had to point out. 'I know that! Shut up.' Fortunately the barista snapped her out of her thoughts and she placed her order. She paid and while waiting, looked up places on her iPhone. Figuring it was silly, when the man making her coffee finished, she thanked him but asked if he could suggest places.

"I'm off in half an hour. I could show you myself," he flashed a pearly, dimpled smile.

She bit her lip thinking how to respond. Knowing he was at work however, she felt a little safe with her reply. "My very hot surgeon girlfriend really wouldn't appreciate that. But thanks," she gave a faux smile as she retrieved her drink and headed out. Had that been some other guy in some random place, she would not have gone there. 'No, some asshole who couldn't lose their job would be like, 'hey, bring her along!'' She got back in the sporty little VW and continued searching as she waited for her drink to cool enough to sip it.

She texted Arizona. **OMG! I got a coffee and this barista hit on me. Ugh. Miss you. Love you. **

_**Was she pretty? Pretty enough to let me go? :( I miss you too. And I love you so very much, even if you leave me for a barista. ;) -Z**_

Kate chuckled and shook her head at the text. **HE was handsome, I suppose. I told him my very hot, sexy surgeon girlfriend wouldn't appreciate the offer, took my drink and left. I'm like eczema. You're stuck with me ;) **

Arizona sat at an empty table in the cafeteria, attempting to keep to herself as she ate, she nearly laughed out loud when she received Kate's text. _**Well, I'm glad you gave him the brush off, and included how hot and sexy this surgeon you're dating is. You're like eczema, but less itchy and not irritating. ;) I love you, beautiful. **_

**Oh, I can be irritating, trust me. Get me on a rant and watch me go ;) I love you, sweetheart. See you soon. Going to check out some sites! **

She smiled, setting her phone in the passenger seat with a pic of Arizona on the screen. She knew it was silly but somehow it made her feel less alone. She typed the location in the GPS and off she headed toward the Columbia Center Sky View Observatory.

Seeing Arizona sitting by herself, Lexie came over. "Dr Robbins, hi...how are you?" She had a slightly nervous smile.

"Lexie... Hi. I'm good." She smiled, and motioned towards a chair. "Please, have a seat."

"Thanks," she sat, still seeming somewhat nervous.

"You look scared to death, what's up?" Arizona kept her super magic smile, and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, no, sorry," she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't want to say the wrong thing or anything. Um...how have you been?"

"You aren't going to say the wrong thing, Lex..." Arizona nodded, "I've been good, healed and feeling some better. How have things been here?"

"That's great," she nodded. "Um, things have been busy. Mark has been swamped with new patients but feels Jackson is really coming along. I'm sure Alex told you Dr Wheeler filling in for you was a huge disaster?" She took a bite of her yogurt.

"I heard." Arizona rolled her eyes. "I mean... I would've been back sooner, but..." She nodded, "I'm still having anxiety attacks. They're better than they were, but still.." She nodded, "how bad has the gossip been? Tell me the truth... I've seen how the nurses look at me today."

Her brow crinkled as she thought over how to answer. "Well, everyone knows sort of what happened. Obviously, not the uh, specific details. And Callie told Mark when she dropped Sophia off you were um, seeing the agent that found you? I don't know if she's told anyone else but you know how Callie is. Well, and Mark," she rolled her eyes. "So Mer knows. And Yang. I'm sure the hospital by now but it's like the secret no one talks about? Alex just waves everyone off when they start to talk about it and tells them to mind their own damn business. Hunt does sort of the same thing but in you know, his own way…If that is the case, um what Callie said, it would seem logical. 56% of people held captive report experiencing some type of attachment to a person directly involved with their finding or post-healing like police or physicians. It's been coined the Aftershock Attachment Effect..."

Arizona nodded hearing Lexie ramble off, it was endearing and yet some part of this particular ramble infuriated her. She took a deep breath before she answered. "I... I figured everyone knew, and I figured that she told everyone about my love life as well." She shook her head, "I'm not sure what it matters to her, she made her decisions... She and I are... It's not important. It's not. I'm happy now, and it just so happens it's with the person who rescued me." She looked at Lexie with an expression that wasn't angry, or upset with her. "Thank you for telling me that." She smiled, "just confirmed my thoughts."

Sensing she'd said something wrong, Lexie shook her head. "No, I'm sorry...I didn't mean - I," she flushed with embarrassment. "I just meant your situation isn't as uncommon as it might seem? Feel? I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm glad you're happy, Dr Robbins. You really do deserve that. Not just over what uh, recently happened but everything that's gone on. I hope it works out for you." The younger doctor seemed more at ease and her sentiment was quite ernest.

Arizona reached her hand across and squeezed Lexie's arm, "Lexie... Lex!... Shhh... It's fine. I'm not upset with you. Thank you.. For the well wishes, I'm hoping it works out too." She smiled.

Lexie nodded and smiled as her pager went off. "Shoot! Dr Bailey needs me. Something with her trial is goofing up. Um, we should do this again some time."

Arizona smiled and went back to her lunch, she picked up her phone and began another text to Kate. _**So, I was right. I'm the news that no one talks about but everyone stares at. I hope your day of whatever you're doing is going well. At least Alex is defending me, I did learn that. Silver lining. ;) love you. -me**_

Kate was just getting some awesome pictures with her phone when the text came in. She frowned but replied. **I'm glad someone is defending you but sorry there's anything to defend. Love you. Day's half over! ;)**

Arizona smiled at the text and gathered her things as she stood to throw out her trash and head back to Peds. Most of her day so far had been uneventful, consulting on cases for Karev, and avoiding lingering stares when she could. Her anxiety wasn't giving her much issue, only walking into the hospital that morning, and a time or two in the back hallways. She headed towards her office and decided to hide for a bit.

Callie looked composed as she walked in to PEDs heading for Arizona's office. She rapped on the door lightly.

Without looking away from her computer she called out a polite, "Please come in?", trying to hide her surprise when Callie poked her head in the door. "Calliope? Come in."

She smiled. "Hey. I thought I'd come check on you, if you're free?"

"I... I am. I was hiding." Arizona smiled, "have a seat... I'm not really in surgery yet. Easing into it..."

She nodded in understanding as she sat. "How are you doing? I can't believe Kate let

you come back to work so soon," Callie said pointedly.

"I'm okay. I've kept to myself today. Well... Mostly." She smiled, "I... Uh...Kate knew I needed to come back at some point." Arizona felt slightly awkward at Callie's comment but didn't let it show. "She actually has been a cheerleader about getting back to normal."

"You do and that's great but...it hasn't even been two weeks. I don't know. If it were me I'd have you at home, in bed..." Without it showing to Arizona, Callie bit the inside of her lip.

Arizona nodded and blushed. "I... Callie..." She spoke quietly, and shook her head.

"What?" She looked confused.

"You haven't made a comment like that to me, since… before we… why now?" she asked sincerely, wanting to know why the sudden change of heart. She knew that when she left for Africa things would forever be different, she never expected to return to a hospital-wide cold shoulder courtesy of the woman in front of her.

"What kind of comment?" Callie feigned innocence.

"Callope, you know what kind of comment. You just said if you were Kate, you'd "have me home and in bed…" I know exactly what you meant by that. I saw it in your eyes." Arizona nodded.

Callie flushed deep red. "I meant resting," she protested. "Relaxing. Not putting you to work like a slave!"

"Putting me to work? Calliope… She didn't MAKE me come in today. I needed to do it for me, she merely cheered me on, and told me that I was brave enough to do it. That I was brave enough to walk from the car to the doors of this place without her to hold my hand." Arizona noticed Callie's attitude, "I know you don't like the idea of me being with her, but… you moved on too." She nodded.

Callie listened and nodded. "I am just suggesting people have their own interest in what happens, Arizona. I don't know her from anyone. I am just saying isn't it possible she is trying to pad life for you? Make it cozier than it really is?"

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned, propping her elbows on the desk.

"When she leaves things aren't going to be so easy. You'll still what? Be with her 3000 miles away? All this time things have been easier because you weren't alone and you'll be thrust into being alone again. That is what I'm saying."

"And we're willing to make it work... She and I are both used to being alone. I... Why am I even discussing this with you?" Arizona shook her head, "why are you so worried about me all of a sudden?"

"I am worried because you've been through something huge and Super Woman is going to have to fly back to wherever the hell and you'll be going through stuff! Why should I not worry, Arizona? I'm the one," tears starting to fall. "Who realized you were gone. ME! Who found your car and your things. I almost lost you completely, not her!"

"Kind of hard to lose something that isn't yours, Calliope." Arizona spoke quietly, "I'm glad you were vigilant enough to realize I was gone, but... I'm.. I don't know, I'm surprised you care. Considering some conversations that we've had..." She shook her head again, wondering if Kate was right, did the woman across from her really did have feelings for her still.

A light seemed to fall from her eyes at Arizona's words. "But you were mine," she quietly countered. "You can't tell me in a few weeks that woman means more than the years we had?" Her insides shook with a cold fear as the words 'because Allie doesn't mean a tenth of what you did' seem to richochet off every cavern in her brain.

Arizona shook her head, speechless for a moment. She thought for a moment, and attempted to form a cohesive response to Callie's words. "I...I was. Past tense. As for how I feel for her... What does it matter how long I've felt the way I do for her?"

"Because it matters!" Was all Callie could come up with.

Arizona simply nodded, looking down at her desk. Kate was right, Callie didn't have to say anything, she didn't need to admit anything it was in her voice and words. The tears rolling from the Ortho surgeon's eyes were ones of disappointment and sadness. Arizona wanted to envelop her in a hug, and tell her it would all be okay. "Calliope, you moved on, and I learned to deal with it. I have remained at Seattle Grace because I love it there, even when I came back and everyone hated me, I still wanted to be there. You tried to make it hell for me... With good reason, but I got through it. And I was happy you found someone." She took a breath and continued. "I've had my moments since our split, I spent weeks, crying nonstop when I was in Africa. And then Karev emailed me and told me you were pregnant... And it started all over again. But I got past it, found it in my heart to be happy for you. Please... Please try to do that for me? You would like Kate if you gave her a chance." She rubbed her eyes, feeling them burning with tears threatening to fall. She didn't know why she felt compelled to attempt to forge a friendship with her ex, but it was happening.

She took a defeated breath and nodded understanding. "I...will try," was the best she could offer. "I really am relieved you're okay. Well, not okay but alive."

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" Arizona asked.

Callie shook her head. "Not like that. I mean, I don't have a clue what you went through but I'm sure it must have been...harrowing? I don't mean it in bad sense. Just, I'm not discounting you went through something huge. I'm not diminishing that."

"It was bad... Yes." Arizona nodded, "and scary. I've never been so scared in my life, and honestly? I was terrified that no one would realize I was gone. I didn't know until after, that I was rescued at the end of 'Day 2'. Have you heard anything about this guy? Do you know why that is important?" Arizona asked, more thoughts of her attack filling her mind.

"I just...what the media has said. He's some kind of nut with a religious fixation? I'm sure Kate could give you better details...Why is it important?" She looked at Arizona gently.

"He held his victims for three days, tortured and then killed them. BAU kept finding them too late. Except with me. They found me, somehow. I can't help but think though, what if they hadn't. The short time that I was conscious... I wondered if anyone missed me, if anyone would if I turned up in a ditch somewhere." Tears began rolling down her cheeks. "It was scary, I wouldn't wish it on anyone, I'm sorry... I... Didn't mean to unload." She stopped herself, wiped her eyes and forced a smile past her lips. "I just...you needed to know why I'm so damn guarded around you and everyone else, and not Kate. She's been my comfort... She is who I saw first when I came to. And somehow, that turned to love."

Callie was completely silent as Arizona spoke. She reached her hand to Arizona slowly. "I'm so, so sorry. H-have you told Kate anything?" It felt like a stupid question but she asked anyway.

"Tell her what? She took my statement, she's woken me when I'm in the middle of a nightmare... She knows I've been through hell." Arizona nodded, but thought on Callie's words. The realization that she hadn't shared her feelings exclusively with Kate, she kept saying she was fine, brushing off the bad feelings and filling those moments with kisses or more. She looked at Callie.

"You know what I mean, Arizona. Your feelings. I know how you are. You pass things off at the same time you're just bottling it all up. You're telling me you felt scared. Have you told her?" The question to Callie proved the depth of Arizona's feelings for Kate. 'Obviously if you haven't, she doesn't mean as much to you as I do,' she told herself.

Arizona shook her head, "I... Not yet. She's seen me broken enough..."

Callie felt a jolt of triumph. "But you'll share it with me?"

"I didn't mean to unload like I did. I guess a small part of me hoped you'd feel bad, considering you're the reason I've felt so defeated in this place." Arizona looked at Callie, her defenses up once again.

Arizona kicked her in the proverbial balls and Callie winced. "I...I do feel badly," she nodded. "Not just over how you'd been treated or what happened to you. I feel badly over a lot of things, Arizona. I just...I don't know," she shook her head.

"I don't know either, Calliope." Arizona shrugged, and wiped her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry for all that, Arizona, I am. Just...how can you say you really love her when you won't share your feelings with her? If she supposedly loves you, she'd want to know them. She has to sense what you're not saying."

"She will know! Okay?! I'll tell her. Hell.. I'll called her right now and tell her if you want to watch..." Arizona's mood suddenly changed, she snapped, glaring at Callie. "Are you hoping she'll walk away?"

"No!" She lied. "I'm just saying how can you say you love her yet not tell her whereas you claim not to love me yet you'll tell me?"

"Get out of my office..." Arizona pointed towards the door. "Stop questioning my love for her. You're just pissed off because its not you."

"Grow up, Arizona! Fine, I'll go but part of you know it's true." She stormed out.

Arizona put her head in her hands and began to cry, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, and attempted to focus on the screen. _**Can you go ahead and come pick me up? Please? **_She hit send, hoping Kate was close by.

Her phone chimed with the text alert. She felt her heart race slightly with panic. **I'll be there in 15, honey. I love you. **She raced back to the car but calmed herself enough to drive safely. 'You shouldn't have gone sight-seeing, idiot! You should have just stuck around the hospital just in case!' She tried to shake the thoughts off but couldn't as she drove.

_**Love you too. Let me know when you get here, and I'll come down. **_Arizona paged Karev and let him know she was leaving for the day, he soothed her anxieties over leaving him to run Peds yet another shift, letting her know that he'd kept the department running smoothly in her absence, also reminding her that he did more work than her temporary replacement did.

Kate beat her time by a minute but didn't notice as she whipped out her phone and texted. **Here hon. Right out front.**

Arizona power walked out of the hospital, and straight across to the familiar red car. Her nerves already on edge, had her walking briskly, balling her hands into tight fists, digging her nails into her palms. She got to the car, and got in immediately, pulling Kate into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry... I just needed.. I needed you and I needed home." She nodded.

"Baby, it's fine. Not a thing to be sorry for," she held Arizona and rubbed her back gently before leaning and kissing her. "Not a thing to explain. I should have just hung around. I thought the first few days would be rough. I'm so sorry for not just doing that."

"You're fine... I can't expect you to babysit me." Arizona said quietly, pulling back from Kate. "You're not always going to be here. I need to learn how to handle myself."

Kate felt her heart hit her stomach at the thought. "I-I know. But I am here for now. I...let's just get you home," she nodded as she started the car.

"We need to talk... I... I need to talk. I need to be completely honest with you, about everything that happened. My...my feelings about everything." She nodded, "I need you to know that I trust you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She looked out the window, drawing her knees up to her chest.

At a red light, Kate reached over and took Arizona's hand to her lips, kissing the back of it. "I am more than happy to hear you out but please know, you haven't been dishonest with me," she shook her head. "Not an ounce. Even if you don't say the words, I read people, remember? I may not have experienced what you did, but I can certainly empathize. I can see your fear, frustration, anger even when you tell me you're fine. I don't press you not because I don't want to know but...like I said before, I won't be your therapist. Just know there's nothing to feel you've lied about, okay?"

Arizona looked at Kate and nodded, "I just... Callie stopped by my office today, and we talked, and I... I told her about the attack, and... I finally just snapped at her. She's got me second guessing myself."

Kate listened as she drove. When they arrived at the apartment, Arizona was wrapping up what she was saying. "Okay," she nodded. "I understand. But like I said, you've not lied. I know. So take a deep breath and don't let her shake you like that. She's not worth it."

"Kate... I... Keep saying I'm fine, I push it all away, I cover it all up with sex, and everything else. I'm not okay, I'm alive, and I'm here." Arizona got out of the car and followed Kate towards the apartment.

She didn't say anything until they got inside Kate didn't want to argue with Arizona but she wrapped her arms around her. "You're not covering it with sex. That…" she shook her head. "That's akin to saying we're just sleeping together so you won't feel." Her eyes starting to sting with tears as she said her greatest fear out loud.

"Don't cry... Please." Arizona leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Kate's. "I... I spent my conscious moments with that bastard wondering if anyone would miss me if I were gone, and I couldn't come up with anyone, except my parents. Then you told me that I was found at the end of day 2, and explained what happened to the victims by day 3... I realize how close I was to not being here. How... Did you know? How did you know I was still alive?"

She walked them over to the couch and sat down never letting go of Arizona. "As I'd said, he had a pattern. The only thing that strayed with you was he began texting me as he was … as he had you. Honestly, it was a lot of praying that he wasn't lying. That he was texting in real time. Going off that we knew the window we had. But honestly, it was a lot of faith. And of course he screwed up and kept texting. Our incredible tech guru triangulated the cell signals and by the third or fourth text, she had him."

Arizona nodded, understanding all that Kate told her. "I… Callie said I must not trust you enough to tell you I was scared, that I am still scared… I'm overwhelmed most of the time. She said something, saying it must've been horrible and harrowing…" She began to sob, tears flowing freely and breaths shallow, "and I told her how I felt, and I realized… I hadn't told you, I mean… you took my statement, you've seen me in the middle of the night. I… You know I trust you, and I love you, and I… I just figured you knew." Arizona took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down. "You've seen me broken enough, how do you even still want me?"

As Arizona cried, Kate held her, rubbing her back softly to soothe her. "I know you trust me without hesitation. I don't need that validated by what that woman thinks, ever. And I do know. I've seen. I can only imagine the things you see a thousand times a day. What we have," she motioned her hand between them. "You don't always have to say everything out loud. I may not have been in your situation exactly, but we were both bound to that monster. I won't let that define either of us, but she of all people is in no position to judge who you do or do not trust! How do I still want you?" How do I not? You're a surgeon, Arizona. The femur is the strongest bone in the human body, right?"

Arizona nodded, wiping her eyes with her hand, still trying to even her breaths. "Ye-Yeah… it is.."

Kate smiled. "And how many people have had their femur's broken or shattered in some accident? You don't hack off the leg, do you? You set it, repair it. Wrap it in bandages and then put a cast on to protect it while things heal. You're that leg right now and I'm your cast. So," she kissed her softly. "Don't ask me how. Hell, I'm still wondering about the falling for a woman thing," she grinned playfully.

Still upset she rested her head on Kate's shoulder, "I just don't want you to regret me…" She said quietly.

"I could never regret you. It will be rough," she nodded. "I've seen families that are reunited after things like this happen and it can devastate things. But, I'm not an ordinary person. I'm someone who gets where you were and what you've gone through. I'm someone who sees you're not his victim, you're a survivor. You are only a victim if you let yourself be and that is not Arizona Robbins," she shook her head for emphasis. "I'd regret if you gave in but you're not. And even then, I wouldn't regret you. I'd regret not shooting the bastard myself."

Arizona finally began to calm, her breaths evening out as she curled against Kate. "I'm trying to be brave for you, I really am. I was raised to be a good man in a storm, but… I'm failing miserably." She said quietly.

Kate shook her head. "You very much are not. And you don't have to be strong for me. A good man in a storm saves others. In ways you don't even know, you saved me through all this. A good man also asks for help or accepts help when it's given. We can face the storm together and be stronger than if we faced it alone, can't we?"

"W-we can…" Arizona nodded, looking back up at Kate, she bit her bottom lip, before cupping the woman's cheek in her hand, "I love you... So much. I'm really not sure what I'm going to do when you're not here to hold me."

Kate sighed heavily. "I know...I keep avoiding thinking about it. I feel like the thought is I'm leaving the best part of me in Washington…."

"And I keep bringing it up… I'm sorry." a new wave of tears beginning as she hung her head.

Kate wiped Arizona's face and kissed her. "It's fine. You need to talk about it, I understand. I just...don't know what to say. I don't want to lie and say things will be okay. They will be hard. I can assure you I'd never cheat on you. I'm just not that kind of person. I respect you too much," she nodded. "If for any God forsaken reason I did find myself drawn to someone, I'd tell you. I wouldn't do a thing without telling you. But can I guarantee being able to see you every month? I want to, but my job is so unpredictable. It isn't 24/7 all the time but there are times a case might take up days or weeks. Fortunately when that happens, Hodge is good about giving us a week down time after. Not that crimes don't happen, obviously but unless it's major, he knows we need to decompress. I will try my damnedest to either fly here or bring you there monthly. And if this works...you can decide when you move."

She nodded, "I'm a mess… We'll see each other, we have phones and skype too. I… will worry about you. On cases.." she looked into Kate's eyes, "You'll warn me if you're going to be in dangerous territory… I know what kind of people you deal with." She pressed a kiss to Kate's cheek, "I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispered.

"You are my beautiful mess," she smiled warmly. "I will tell you everything you want to know," she nodded. "I know you'll worry and I hate that. Just know I have a whole team around me and typically we don't ever go into a situation without local law enforcement. I'm better protected with what I do than most cops in this country. But it is dangerous to those who don't do it," she nodded. "I get it."

"Okay... I know you'll be okay. You guys found me... What I saw of your team, I think they were great." She smiled, hugging Kate tightly in her arms, nestling against the agent's neck.

She nodded. "I wish I could get closer to them than I have. Reid is ridiculously smart, like I said. Well, they all are but he's certified. Morgan is really cool. He's like that cool older brother I've never had. Rossi is kind of a trip. He's older but it's great seeing him still want to get in there with all of us, you know?" Her face suddenly lit up. "I'd really like you to meet them all. I'd like us to get closer to them," she smiled.

"Okay." Arizona nodded, "I'd be happy to actually meet them too. I want you to meet some of my coworkers too. The ones that like me, you know." She shrugged, "Karev would like you, just... Don't be offended if he stares at your boobs. Very much a typical guy." She rolled her eyes.

Kate chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure I could totally mess with him," she winked. "Might be funny."

"Mark Sloan is the one you need to mess with. He's a manwho-... A self proclaimed, "reformed" manwhore... I would pay to see that." She smiled, a real smile playing across her lips. "He's Callie's best friend, and still to this day calls me 'Blondie', and won't look me in the eyes." She shook her head.

Kate nodded and smirked. "I'll stop by your work tomorrow at your lunch. Just introduce me as Caitlin," she winked. "Not your girlfriend. That way he won't know what hit him."

Arizona sat up and looked at Kate. "You've got a mean streak..." She nodded, "what are you gonna do to him?" She asked.

Kate smirked. "Do you really want to hear or just see me in action? I mean, I'm sure his Lexie is pretty hot but, age counts for a lot in terms of seduction," she winked.

"Oh, my word..." Arizona shook her head, and smiled at Kate. "I love you." She pressed a kiss to the woman's neck.

She shuddered and the throbbing between her legs grew. "So is that a yes?" She teased.

"Mmhmm... Yes, please teach him a lesson?" She smiled, "maybe he'll stop staring at my chest everytime he speaks to me."

Helen smirked. "You mean _my_ chest?" she grinned. "I will take care of it," she nodded.

"No... The man can't ask me anything without looking down. Even when Callie and I were together!" She shook her head, "I know you will." She grinned.

She kissed Arizona lovingly and smiled. "Don't worry. I know how to play men," she smirked. "And," she cupped Arizona's breasts over her clothes. "I still mean _mine_," she grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for sticking around and joining us for our next, very 'M' rated chapter. We're talking NC-17 stuff, folks. No more teasing ;) We felt it was creatively accurate for the story to show the sexual side to the TodBins relationship. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

She awoke naked and wrapped around Arizona. She smiled, seeing her lover had confiscated all the blankets and was adorably cuddled up. 'I am going to have to have a ton of blankets,' she made the mental note before softly kissing Arizona's bare shoulder. Since she didn't stir, Kate kept traveling her lips over to the back of Arizona's neck. She kissed before nibbling gently to the side of her neck.

_"Arizona! Over here!" She could hear Kate calling for her from across the yard. She turned, and smiled as the sunlight seemed to encapsulate her lover in it's light. Time seemed to move in slow motion, her steps slow and calculated as she made her way closer to the beauty she called hers. _

_"Where've you been, beautiful?" She said quietly as she pulled her into her arms. _

_"I took a walk...well, more of a waddle." She grinned, looking down between them at the ever growing bump. _

_"I was beginning to wonder..." Kate smiled, placing her palms against Arizona's stomach, she leaned down and pressed a kiss between her hands. "Are you being good for Mama?" She whispered, before standing up and pressing a kiss to Arizona's lips. _

_"I see how it is... Kiss the baby before you kiss me.." She smirked, "She's using my bladder as a trampoline right now." She shook her head and rubbed her stomach, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. _

_"Let's go back inside... You're tired."_

_"I'm fine." _

_"Then why are you moving like that? Looks like you're doing a 'pee-pee dance' like your tiny humans." _

_Arizona looked at Kate with a pained smile, "I didn't wanna ruin the moment..." She sighed and turned on her heels, heading back into the house swiftly. _

Still Arizona didn't stir but had a contented smile on her lips. Kate drew her fingertips over Arizona's hip as she nibbled around to the other side of her neck. She softly sucked the pulse point, waiting for Arizona to wake.

"Mmmm..." Arizona attempted to turn over, but felt resistance as she moved. "I'm dreaming..." She whined, "good dreams." As she drifted into consciousness, her body reacting before her mind, a familiar warmth washed over her, sending a tingle through her body.

"Was it of my head between your thighs?" Kate purred as her hand moved from Arizona's hip to caress over her stomach. She teased the tip of her tongue against Arizona's neck before taking her earlobe gently between her teeth and tugging it.

"No..." Arizona moaned, pushing the all too innocent and fluffy thoughts from her mind. "Kate... You're making me...umm..." She turned, rolling herself against Kate, her eyes still closed, her mind still cloudy with sleep.

Kate grinned as her hands cupped Arizona's breasts and massaged them. "What did you dream about?" She rasped against her neck. She gently rolled stiff nipples with her fingers before shifting the pair. Arizona was on her back beneath Kate. The agent smiled down and kissed Arizona softly awaiting her answer.

Feeling that even in her blissful state, the two women had moved so quickly in this relationship, she was scared to share fully. "I... It was nothing. Just... Happy moments. The uh... The future." She opened her eyes, allowing them to focus as she realized Kate had her pinned to the bed. She smiled at the very naked vision before her, before pulling her back against her for another kiss.

Sensing hesitation in sharing details, Kate knew she'd have a way of getting it out of her. She kissed back deeply before moving her lips southward and peppering Arizona's chest with kisses. "I bet you would look amazing pregnant," she smiled as her lips continued to play on warm skin.

Arizona moaned as the kisses traveled lower, Kate's movements were fluid and soft. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, before snapping them open when Kate mentioned pregnancy. "I... I think I would look like a whale, but okay." She nodded, relaxing back against the bed.

"Shhh! A beautiful, glowing vessel of life. Not a whale," she punctuated her point by taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking.

She arched against Kate, tangling her fingers in the agent's hair as the sensation overtook her. "Oh...Caitlin..." Her thoughts of the dream lost somewhere in her mind.

She grinned as her teeth tugged the stiffened nub. She fondled the other breast with her right hand as her left reached down. She groaned delightedly as her fingers collided with the familiar wetness of her lovers sex. "I will never tire of how you feel," she kissed Arizona deeply as three fingers gently worked inside of her. She expertly rubbed her thumb around Arizona's throbbing nerve center teasingly.

Words wouldn't come for Arizona just moans, and whimpers. She felt Kate enter her gently, as she arched against her. "Oh... God." She wrapped her leg around Kate's waist, as if to pull her deeper. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her as she gave herself over to her lover.

Her fingers curled and pressed against Arizona's g-spot as she bent her head to take a nipple back between her lips. She nibbled and sucked harder as she felt the tightness around her fingers. She thrust faster, needing Arizona to release for her. "Come, baby. Come for me," she pleaded.

Arizona arched off of the bed, and against Kate, as she felt herself begin to release. "Kate! Oh..." She moaned, clenching the sheets tighter, as her knuckles turned white.

As her lover released, Kate kissed her deeply. Feeling her body completely limp in her arms, Kate smiled. "I love you so much, Arizona."

"I love you too, Kate..." She gasped, attempting to regain her bearings, she wrapped her weak arms around Kate's shoulders, still shivering. "Hold me... Please?" She whispered.

She wrapped herself tighter to Arizona without hesitation. She moved slowly, rocking her. "You are amazing..." She murmured as she kissed her lovers cheek.

"Not nearly as amazing as you, my love." She smiled, reaching to cup Kate's cheek. "Where was I before you?" She whispered.

"Seattle. Africa," she grinned. "All over the world?"

"You know what I meant." Arizona feigned a look of annoyance, "I mean...how did I get this far in my life without you?"

Kate smiled and kissed her gently. "By being the amazing person you are? I...don't even want to start to think how I'm going to deal in Virginia without you right there…"

She blushed."I'm not amazing, I'm just me...and I know..." She whispered, shifting her weight and rolling herself so that she was now straddling Kate. She began planting her own row of kisses down the agent's neck.

Kate smiled up at her. "You...not amazing? I was incredibly straight before I met you," she grinned. "Now, I'm naked and throbbing because you're naked on top of me. That's pretty amazing if you ask me."

She rocked her hips, grinding against the woman beneath her, "it's like I have some sort of gay super power." She grinned, "I.. Your life was normal before me, I guess?"

Kate's eyes narrowed. "There's nothing normal or abnormal about it now. Like I said...after faking my death and going in to WitSic, I didn't really date. It was easier to keep my story straight if I didn't have other people in my life. Then after the threat was disposed of and I came out of hiding I ended up with the BAU pretty quickly and life was just easier on my own. I wouldn't say getting into minds of people I do is 'normal' to other people but it's my normal?"

"I just... I don't know. I know it isn't technically normal. I feel like I've flipped your world upside down." She leaned down and kissed Kate's lips.

She kissed back but countered. "How? By giving me someone to love? By showing me what real love is?" She shook her head. "So, my future doesn't look so alone anymore? Just because I haven't noticed attractions to women before doesn't mean they weren't there. Sexuality is fluid. I love you for you, Arizona. You just happen to be a woman. And frankly," she smirked. "I've never had an orgasm with a man a tenth as incredible as what you do to me. I...finally feel like I've found home."

Arizona's features softened, as tears began to fill her eyes. She smiled down at Kate, and leaned forward, propping her elbows on either side of the agent's head. "You... Do? Because I feel the same way about you."

She arched up slightly, capturing Arizona's lips in a deep kiss. "I do," she nodded. "I thought I'd forever be alone. It's hard getting close to people with the past I have. I wasn't entirely accurate. I tried dating once. Garcia insisted she knew the right guy for me and it was," she sighed. "He was nice and handsome and had a great job. We went out a few times but it just fizzled. He said he didn't feel he could 'get close' to me. He wasn't wrong."

"I'm glad it didn't work out with him... Because I couldn't call you mine if that was the case." Arizona smiled, rubbing their noses together, and then capturing Kate's lips once more. She heard a growling, and looked down. "Was that me or you?" She grinned, suddenly remembering the dream she'd had earlier, and couldn't shake the broad smile from her lips.

Kate kissed back and grinned. "That was you, my darling. I take it you'd like some sustenance? And yes, if this does work out, you will look incredible pregnant," she smirked, knowing what her love was smiling about.

"Well, I mean... I could..." She ran her fingers down Kate's torso, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She kissed down her neck once more, stopping to suck at Kate's pulse point.

She groaned, her sex throbbing for Arizona. "Mmm well you're very welcome to eat _me_," she grinned. "I mean, if you want to. You don't have to…"

"Mmm... A little pre-breakfast snack?"

Kate gave a coy smile. "Oh, whatever the lady wants, the lady gets…"

"Okay then..." She grinned, as she shimmied down Kate's body, pressing deep wet kisses to the warm skin. "May I?" She smiled, as she edged closer to Kate's center. She settled between her thighs, trailing kisses over each one, massaging them with her hands as she moved to tease the tip of her tongue across the agent's folds.

At the question, Kate nodded vigorously and her legs went slack. "I'm so, so close. God the effect you have on me, Arizona."

"Mmmm..." She hummed against Kate's skin, "and I've barely gotten started here.." She grinned, before delving in. She moved her hands so that, they trailed slowly up her lover's body, and squeezed her breasts.

She fought to draw it out and hold her orgasm off. Kate watched Arizona's every wonderfully calculated move. "So fucking good," she moaned as she felt the warm tongue hit her clit in perfect time.

Arizona could feel Kate getting close, as she continued. She continued humming, knowing the vibrations would drive her the edge. Her skilled tongue continued as she listened to Kate moan, and whimper beneath her. She moved her hand down, replacing her tongue as she slipped three fingers inside, moving them gently. She kissed up over the agent's torso, making her way back to the woman's neck, and sucking gently as the soft skin beneath her lips. "Come for me, Caitlin... Let go." She whispered.

Between the ministrations and the words of encouragement, she shuddered and came. Her body writhed and arched off the bed. The feelings so strong she couldn't make a sound. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, needing something to anchor her as her body felt like it was floating away. As she came down, she gasped. "Oh my god, Arizona…"

She peppered kisses up Kate's neck and across her cheeks, finally resting on her lips. "I love you, Caitlin Todd." She whispered, before moving beside of her and pulling her close. She reached to wipe the stray tears rolling from her lover's eyes. "I hope you never tire of me pleasing you like this."

"I...god I don't think I could. I love you," she laid spent in Arizona's arms. "When do you have to go in, baby?"

"I... Around 1?" She scratched her head, and looked at the clock, on Kate's side of the bed. "I don't want to go." She pouted.

She kissed the pout and smiled. "You know, I don't think there is one unadorable thing about you."

"What was adorable about that?" She smiled, and kissed Kate's lips before wiggling to the edge of the bed and standing up. "What do you want for breakfast? I haven't gotten to prove that I can cook yet." She grinned and stretched.

A languid smile on her lips, Kate thought over the question. "Hmm, well I am rather hungry now," she grinned. "What's your favorite breakfast dish?"

"Omelets? I... We have some fresh veggies in the fridge and I'm rather good at those." She smiled. "And my famous cinnamon toast... Okay, not famous... Maybe just to me."

Kate grinned. "Cinnamon toast sounds great. I'll go grab a shower quickly?"

"Okay. I'll toss on a shirt and you grab your shower. Breakfast should be ready when you get back in here. What do you like in your omelet?" She asked, smiling over her shoulder as she grabbed one of her over-sized t shirts, and pulled it on.

"Mmm surprise me? I'm good with anything." She smiled as she wandered back into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and got in. Kate hummed as she bathed. She finished up, wrapped in a towel and found some clean clothes. She strolled out and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, kissing her neck. "Mmm smells delicious. Thank you."

Arizona had gotten her rhythm down in the kitchen, first setting up her famous cinnamon toast on the pan and saving it for last to cook. She began working her magic with the omelets, cracking the eggs and mixing them with a couple of types of peppers, she seasoned the mixture and poured the first into the pan. She smiled to herself, cooking for one was monotonous to her, but cooking for two was perfect. She felt Kate wrap her arms around her and she sighed contentedly. "You're welcome… I just thought I owed you for all the meals you've made me." She turned and kissed Kate's cheek before plating the first, and starting on the next. "Will you start us some coffee?" She asked sweetly, as she continued.

She nodded. "Absolutely. You owe me for nothing. It's my pleasure," she smiled as she started up the coffee maker. "I make better coffee than you," she teased.

"You are getting sassier the more time I spend with you." She grinned, "But your coffee is alot better than mine, I will admit that." She shook her head, before plating the second omelet, and tossing the pan of toast in the oven for a few minutes. "Almost done. If you'd like to go get comfortable." She moved to press a kiss to Kate's lips.

Kate smirked, pouring two mugs of coffee. "You love it," she winked as she set their mugs down. "You're used to that industrial crap your hospital churns out for free. Just a little extra time and poof. Slightly less bite. And, not to worry. This is not the outfit I'll drop by in later when we have lunch. I'll go find some more 'attention-seeking' garb to mess with Mark in," she winked.

Arizona made a face as Kate looked away, and giggled to herself as she pulled out the toast and finished their plates. She took a small amount of pride in how pretty their food looked. "I hope you like it… its almost to pretty to eat." She grinned as she handed Kate hers and then sat down.

Kate nodded. "It looks beautiful. Thank you," she kissed Arizona's cheek. "You are amazing, you know that? And don't disagree with me. I know you're going through a lot and I thank you for sharing more with me. I hope just my listening has helped some?"

"It has." She nodded, wincing slightly. "I can't help but disagree." She shrugged. Eating quietly, she thought over all of the conversations they'd had the past few days together, and couldn't help but wonder how she'd gotten so lucky. Her mind instantly switched gears to the conversation from earlier. "How'd you know?" She asked, out of the blue.

Kate gave a smile. "Again, what do I do for a living? I've seen you looking differently at babies when we're out. There's a wistful look in your eyes. Whether we work out long-term like this or not, I stand by what I said. You will look amazing pregnant."

"Well, I know… but still. The dream was so specific, and I haven't mentioned it really at all today… it just, I felt like you were in my head today or something." She shook her head and smiled at Kate. "I didn't realize I was that obvious."

"Honey, if I had symptoms that were either cold-like or allergies, I'd trust you to tell me which it was. Studying people and getting into their heads is what I do. You weren't obvious to anyone else. I am trained to is that simple. The smile on your lips was very serene. My guess was the dream was of me pregnant or you. It was safer to suggest you and then you could go from there."

"It was me… you were in a yard. Out in front of this gorgeous house. And you were calling to me. And about halfway through, I realized that I was pregnant. You kissed the bump, and then me. And I made some smart-ass remark, which you ignored, and tried to negotiate me inside. And well.. you thought I was tired, because I kept moving, told me I looked like one of my 'Tiny Humans' doing a 'Pee-pee' dance… and well… you were right, I just didn't want to ruin the moment." She blushed slightly. "You looked… so happy."

Kate blushed and kissed the back of Arizona's hand. "That's a lovely dream," she nodded. "I would love...if this works, for you to be pregnant. Or even if we're just friends I'd be there for you." She added. She didn't want to seem like she was pushing something. For all she knew she could go home and Arizona could very well realize her feelings for Kate were no more than intensified hero worship and in fact she didn't love the agent. She didn't want to delude herself, just in case.

"I know that seems like myself and my subconscious are moving quickly.. but I… I'm sorry, it just… I guess my heart and my head are finally agreeing on something." She smiled.

Kate smiled. "Honey, it's fine. I have pregnancy dreams the day before my period starts. It's a dead give away. Perhaps that's part of it? Hormonal and psychological? I'm not sure. But again, it's a lovely dream. Maybe it will be a lovely reality."

Arizona nodded, and smiled. Since the attack she'd second guessed every single move she made, and this one was no different. A small part of her said things were moving all too quickly, while the rest of her saw that reality and didn't care. She knew her heart, she knew logically that relationships like this usually fizzled out, but she was willing to make it all work. She continued eating quietly, and attempted to quiet the negativity in her mind.

As they finished up, Kate leaned over and kissed Arizona gently. "Go grab your shower, hon. I'll clean up. Thank you for everything. It was delicious."

She nodded, "I'm glad you liked it. I'll be out soon." She took her last sip of coffee, and headed off towards the shower, her mind still reeling.

Kate happily cleaned up as she thought of her day ahead. She'd not met this Sloan guy but he sounded like one of the many douche-ier characters she'd encountered. She'd have fun watching him fall.

Arizona finished getting ready for her day, as she braided her blonde hair into her signature pigtails. She grabbed her bag, and jacket and set off towards the living room, noticing she still had time to relax a bit before work. She smiled as she found Kate sitting on the couch, still in the tshirt she'd thrown on after her shower. "Well... I only cried through half of the shower today." She nodded, taking a seat beside her lover, and kissing her cheek.

Kate leaned over, kissing Arizona's cheek. "I'm sorry you're still going through all this. It will be a big process," she nodded. "But I will be there for you as much as I'm able. I wish I could quit my job and take care of you...I'm just not that well-off. I have savings, but that will only get us so far."

"I don't want you to give up your job for me." Arizona shook her head. "It's okay... I was just commenting that it wasn't the whole shower time today." She looked at Kate. "I don't want to be a full time job for you."

"You're not, nor would you be. I just...I know this has to be incredibly hard. I don't want you to think I don't realize just because I don't bring it up. I am trying to be sensitive to you."

"I know... You've been very good about that." She smiled. "I love you for that." She kissed Kate softly and rested her head on her shoulder.

Kate kissed her back and laced their fingers together. "We're nearing time to go. Are you ready, my love?"

"Yeah... I've got everything." She grabbed her things and headed towards the door.

Kate followed with the keys. She opened the door for Arizona and got in the driver side. "I love you, honey. I'll see you later for dinner," she winked as she stopped in front of the hospital to let her lover out.

"Someone paged for a Peds consult?"

"Yes, we have an infant in trauma one that needs your attention, possible neglect and abuse, just need you to clear them for other departments, Dr. Robbins." Kepner rattled off quickly as she handed over the chart. "Good to see you back." She smiled and nearly skipped away.

Arizona shook her head and headed into the trauma room. "Excuse me..." She called out, moving the interns out of her way as she got a good look at the blue eyed baby who seemed happy. "Hello, little one... What have we got?" She said, looking around for someone to present. "You." She pointed to a new face, "present..." As she gently picked the child up and cuddled him against her.

"Infant baby boy, we believe he's about nine months old, was found in a department store bathroom. He's underweight, and seems to have developmental delays. We were waiting for you to run any tests."

"Okay, well... I'm seeing bruising across his back, and shoulders." She gently turned him over and looked a bit more closely "The darkening under his eyes tells us what?"

"Undernourishment and lack of sleep?"

"Yes. I want an ultrasound done, to make sure there's no internal injury or bleeding, I also want..." She warmed her stethoscope and listened to his heart. "I'm hearing a murmur, I want a check on his cardiac functions before we page them." She looked over his vitals again, "full blood work up, check for any drugs or toxins, also to check his levels. Page me with results and any changes. I'll be back soon." She smiled as she left the room.

Most of her day consisted of quick consults and rounding on her patients. Any surgeries she had handed off to Karev who took them happily, the guy seemed almost chipper in the past few days, taking over surgeries.

"You're enjoying this."

"What?"

"Partially running Peds." Arizona grinned.

"I'm not enjoying the reason for my helping you out... But yes, I like getting OR hours." He smiled, looking over a chart. "How are you, anyway?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm okay, Karev...thank you for asking."

"I... Look, I was going to come see you while you were off, but... I know how you are, you've got a pride issue like me sometimes, so.. I didn't want..."

"It's fine, Alex. I know you were worried, without you saying a word. Thank you."

"Yeah... Uh.. Sure, listen you aren't gonna do that girly thing and cry now are you?"

Arizona smiled and shook her head, "No... I'm not. No worries, I've cried enough lately."

"Good. I can't handle a sad you." He smiled, "you're a tough one, I mean. So.."

"It's fine, Karev. You don't have to explain it out." She gave him a pat on the back, "I'll be in my office, page me if you need me?"

While Arizona was at work Kate headed to the Garment District to find something stunning. She wanted to of course arouse her lover but also crush the man who'd been so terrible to her.

It felt almost hopeless after three hours and two grande skinny lattes in to her trip Kate only had tired feet to show. Fortunately she pressed on, wandering in to Burgdorf's. A peevish looking woman with red hair came over, a pinched expression on her face. "May I help you?" Looking over the clothes the woman wore and eyeing the items the store carried, Kate realized she didn't look quite like the average customer at the higher end shop.

"I-I'm fine, thank you. Just looking," she smiled. The woman gave a suspicious once over before adding. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. And prices listed are in the hundreds and up." She gave a curt head nod before walking back to the sales counter.

As she moved around the shop she could feel eyes on her. 'She has no clue who she's dealing with,' Kate told herself. She kept browsing, the whole time that scene from Pretty Woman played through her head. 'When I used to dream of feeling like Julia Roberts in that movie, this was NOT what I had in mind.' Almost ready to resign herself, she stopped dead. There was a beautiful white floral print dress with spaghetti straps. The cut was perfect. She'd have to get shoes to match but that wouldn't be nearly as difficult as finding the dress. She motioned for the peevish sales woman again.

"Yes?" She looked pained.

"I would like this please in a size 6?" The assistant again looked Kate over as if disbelieving her size now.

"This is a Dolce and Gabbana."

"And?" Kate looked dumbfounded.

"It's $1500 American dollars."

"Thank god you told me. I was going to pay with Monopoly money and rocks! But," she reached in to her purse, tempted to flash her badge but didn't. She reached for the one thing the woman would die over. She whipped out her elite Black AmEx card. "Excessively high return rate. It's almost obscene. So, can you get the dress and I'll try it on?"

Suddenly the woman's demeanor changed drastically. "I-I...yes, of course," she nodded and quickly rushed to the back to find what Kate wanted. As she waited, she browsed over at the shoes. Having a double A width size 8 foot had many advantages. The least being if she liked a shoe, typically Kate had no problem finding it in her size. She found a simple pair of strapped silver accented heels and grabbed them.

"Here you are. Let me show you to a room," the peeved woman almost stumbled over herself to help Kate now. Once there, she looked at the woman. "I'm fine from here, thank you," she was short. The woman gave an understanding nod and went back to the counter. Trying it on, the dress fit like a glove. Just checking, she tried the heels. It was a deadly combination. Kate was far from conceited but hell, she was turning herself on in the get up. She quickly changed and grabbed her items.

She didn't speak further to the woman. The process to get out was quick, despite how 'warm' the woman attempted to be. Seeing the time, Kate had a little over an hour to get to the hospital for her lover's lunch hour. She raced home and changed. She even made sure to tease her hair a little. After she parked, she texted Arizona.

**Here, honey. Where shall I meet you?**

A wave of excitement washed over Arizona as her phone buzzed. _**Meet me in the main lobby. And we'll head to the cafeteria... Sloan and a multitude of others are there now. :) I'm sure he'll see you and make a move. **_

**Be right there, honey.** She clicked the 'lock' on Arizona's key fob as she sashayed up to the hospital. In that dress, Kate felt unstoppable. It was deliciously intoxicating. Her dimples were deeply set with the smile she had on her face. "Hello, Dr Robbins," she grinned as she looked her lover up and down in her scrubs.

Arizona stepped off the elevator and stood at the main entrance, stuffing her hands in her lab coat pockets. She caught the first glimpse of Kate and gasped quietly. Her eyes looked over the woman hungrily, as she watched her hips swing. "Good afternoon, Caitlin... So glad you could stop by." She smiled, and quietly leaned closer, "you look so hot..."

As Arizona whispered in to her ear, she felt delicious jolts run through her. "You are so going to have to wear those home," she purred. "I think I need a thorough exam later," she smirked as they headed to the cafeteria. "I am so glad you invited me. It feels like ages since we've talked."

"I feel the same! How've you been?" Arizona asked, continuing her fake conversation. "Lunch here isn't the greatest, but I can point out the most edible and healthy options." She smiled, "and then we can catch up and talk."

She nodded and smiled. "That would be great. I know it must be hectic to try and get out for lunch so I don't mind dropping by here." As they walked Kate felt eyes on her from every direction. She kept her voice low. "Which one is he? Or do I just wait for the first creep?"

"See the guy sitting with the woman drinking from a juice box? Looks like he's been chiseled out of stone?" Arizona nodded behind them. "That's him." She grabbed a salad for herself and Kate, and motioned for her to follow her as she continued. "I mean, I would've happily gone out, but I appreciate you taking the time to stop by."

She glanced over, unintentionally locking eyes with him. 'Wow, if he wasn't a dick I could find him attractive..' As they went, she nodded. "Well, anything to see my favorite person," she smiled. Before they even got to a table it seemed the man made a bee-line for them.

"Robbins, glad to see you're intact," he rattled off the canned sentiment. "Who is your friend?" He made no qualms about eyeing Kate up almost lewdly in front of them both.

As they took their seats, Mark came strolling up to their table. "Thanks Sloan.." Arizona rolled her eyes, "how are things?" She asked through gritted teeth as she watched him look Kate up and down. "This is Caitlin. Caitlin, this is Mark Sloan." she rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her food.

"Things are good," he nodded as he extended his hand to Kate. "It is very lovely to meet you, Caitlin."

She put on her best coy smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Dr Sloan," she purposely teased the title in her mouth. "You have incredible bone structure, by the way." She didn't waste any time.

Arizona shook her head and continued eating as she listened along. Mark smiled his best charismatic grin, nodded. "Uh, thanks...you're put together quite well yourself." He looked her up and down once more. "Robbins never told me she had hot friends. Holding out on me, Blondie." He smirked.

"Bite me, Mark... Don't you have some surgery to go to? Some boob job to do?" Arizona asked, glaring at him.

Kate reddened with anger but knew the man would take it as a blush. "You like it? I picked it out especially for you," she told the truth but knew the idiot would take it as flirting.

"Oh, you did? Well, I feel like a very lucky guy." He grinned again, "I have other comments, but... I feel I might offend Blondie here if I share them." He chuckled.

"I'm betting I've said dirtier things in front of her," she smirked, recalling vividly the plethora of dirty words they'd shared in bed. "Arizona is a big girl. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

He leaned down, and breathed against her neck. "I was just thinking how great that dress would look on my bedroom floor. Or an Oncall room here" he grinned at her, before standing back up. "Offer is there. Blondie knows where to find me." He smiled.

"Oh, well that you'll never know," she shook her head. "It will look fabulously on Arizona's floor, however. Not nearly as fabulous as she looks riding me, but still pretty hot," Kate smirked in triumph.

Arizona kept her expression solemn as she heard Mark begin to stumble over his words. "Arizo-... Wait... You're with... You're the chick who pulled her out of that hellhole. Is that... Wow." He shook his head and looked at her again. "Isn't that illegal or unethical or something?"

"Less so than Attendings fucking their subordinates," she said placidly.

"Whatever Robbins told you is a lie. Lexie and I... It's no ones business." His face beginning to redden with anger.

Kate shook her head. "She's told me little. I don't need her to. You're a narcissistic, self-involved prick who can't handle women his own age so he has to hold sway over someone younger who sees him as a god. And by the by, Arizona's so amazing, I used to be straight. Literally 72 hours before meeting her. So, take that along with your pathetic self and go."

With that, Mark turned on his heels and walked away, shaking his head. "You made him speechless." Arizona chuckled. "Thank you for that. A small part of me wanted to see you kick his ass though."

"I kicked his hypothetical psychological ass. Much more lasting sting," she nodded. "But he seems to lay a hand anywhere near you and I'll dislocate every bone in his body." She nodded.

"Oh, she's even hotter when she's feisty." Arizona grinned, as she finished her salad, and took a sip of her drink.

She smirked and kissed Arizona deeply, not caring who watched. "You should have seen me earlier at Burgdorf's."

"Mmm... People are watching." She smirked, but loving that she had Kate with her in this moment. "What did you do there? Was someone put in their place?"

"Very much so. A snotty saleswoman who assumed just because I went in wearing jeans and your tee I didn't have the money for even a free trip to the bathroom! I kindly pulled out my Black AmEx card and boy did her tune change. As for people watching, if there weren't little ones around I swear to god I'd take you'd so hard right now and not care," she grinned.

"Be nice, Caitlin..." She smirked, "though if Callie walked in right now, and you made her jealous, I wouldn't stop you." Arizona nodded, "as for the girl you put in her place when you were shopping? Very Pretty Woman of you, I like that. "

"Is she even working today?" Before Arizona could answer, the raven-haired surgeon walked in and couldn't help herself from doing a double-take. "Um, never mind," she smiled. "I wish you could have been there, babe," she grinned as she leaned over, kissing Arizona again.

Arizona glanced over, "oh shit..." She flushed and looked back to Kate. "If looks could kill, how dead are we?"

She grinned. "Been on ice for a year," she nodded.

She had every intention of bypassing their table but couldn't help herself. Callie strode over. "Honestly, do you think that's even remotely appropriate for a hospital?"

Poking fun at the observation, Kate smiled. "I think Arizona is a surgeon so her outfit is quite appropriate," she nodded.

Callie looked pointedly at the agent. "I meant you. You look like a-"

"A woman on a date with her girlfriend? How shocking! I'll alert the media immediately!"

"Calliope... Be nice." Arizona smiled somewhat sweetly at the surgeon, knowing her smile still held some magic. "She came by to have lunch with me, not a crime."

Callie huffed. "Still! You could have dressed more discretely."

Kate smiled. "It's only indecent if it's causing you to have indecent thoughts about me. And even then, that's due to your lustful mind, not my outfit," Kate countered.

With that she stormed off. Kate smiled to Arizona. "Like so?"

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed this naughtier venture. If you did, or didn't, could you please review? For those unaware, a lot of time and effort goes into what we do. Not to guilt anything, but reviews help fuel us as well as guide us toward what you, the reader, want :-) Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I would say we are sorry for the length of this meaty chapter but it is very much needed. Departure day has arrived for our love birds. Grab those tissues and prepare for the water-works!**

Arizona awoke first, glancing out the window at the rain pelting against it. The day had come, and she wasn't ready for it. She rolled back over and looked at the brunette sleeping soundly beside her. 'I'm so lucky I found her...' She thought to herself as she pulled her closer. She rested her head on Kate's chest, listening to her heartbeat and the steady sounds of her breathing.

Feeling a gentle weight atop her chest, Kate slowly woke. She gave a sleepy little smile to her lover. "Good morning, gorgeous," she kissed her forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"I... Okay." Arizona mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes, not moving from her spot, she half smiled at Kate. "Sleep was restless... And when I wasn't asleep, I was staring at you, watching you. Tomorrow morning, I won't get this." She sighed.

Kate sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I know what you mean. I'm going home to a sterile, monochrome apartment. I haven't really taken the time to make it warm and inviting. I will say though, I kind of can't wait to tell JJ about us," she gave a half-smile, trying to find some positive in the glaring negative. "Its been a whirlwind…" she kissed Arizona softly.

"It has been, but I don't regret a moment." She smiled, "promise me when you get to the east coast you won't forget where the other half of your heart resides?" She leaned up and kissed Kate softly.

Kissing back, she placed her hand over Arizona's heart. "Right here," she nodded. "Always. I don't regret anything either, except the distance we have to face…"

"That's my only qualm and regret. Is the distance... And not telling you that I love you sooner." She turned her head, propped herself on her hand.

Leaning in, she kissed Arizona softly. "We have all day together. What would you like to do? All about you, my darling," Kate smiled.

"I don't know.." She spoke softly, "I don't want to share you with anyone today. Maybe we could just be lazy together?"

Kate nodded and kissed again. "Sure, honey. We can just stay right here...call for delivery? Just enjoy each other," she smiled.

"Is that okay with you?" She questioned, studying each of Kate's features as if she'd never see her again.

"Of course, darling. I'll be back to Seattle to visit and we can go see other sights then. You are the only thing I want to see today." She wrapped her arms tightly around Arizona and kissed her neck. "What would you like to do? Just stay here and snuggle? Something naughtier? Watch a movie?"

"All of the above?" Arizona asked, shivering as Kate planted kisses down her neck. "Though, I am a little hungry... Think maybe we could make breakfast first?" She smiled at Kate.

She smiled, pulling away gently. "Sure, sweetheart." She got up and retrieved two robes. "If it's not too strange, would it be alright with you if I left the things I bought, here? Well, except for a few pieces to remind me of you? And," she grinned, finding the tattered, faded John's Hopkins sweatshirt, "this?"

"It's perfectly fine... I was going to sneak things into your suitcase anyway." Arizona grinned, taking the robe from Kate and pulling it on. "I have a request though... Are you attached to that BAU tshirt you had on a few nights ago?" She asked.

Kate smiled. "Am I attached to the thought of you in it? Absolutely," she kissed Arizona softly. "I want you to keep ahold of whatever you want."

Arizona smiled, "good. I want you to do the same." She kissed Kate deeply, before pulling away and looking into Kate's eyes. "I love you..." She whispered.

She caressed Arizona's cheek softly, kissing back. "I love you, beautiful. Let's go make some breakfast?"

"Yes." She nodded, turning and pulling Kate behind her.

She smiled happily, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist as they walked. "I love this. I love you," she whispered.

"I love this too.." She chuckled, as they moved slowly down the hallway. "Can I just attach you to me? And just.. Keep you here all the time?" She stopped at the door of the kitchen and leaned her head back on Kate's shoulder and swayed.

She smiled, kissing Arizona's neck and swaying her hips with her lover. "Well, it might make going to the bathroom awkward if we were literally attached," she nipped.

"Such a smartass." She rolled her eyes and leaned forward, and moved to pull from Kate's grasp.

She gripped, pulling Arizona back with playful possessiveness. "Mmm mine," she nipped Arizona's earlobe.

"Oh yes, I am." Arizona hummed, chills appearing over her skin. "And you are mine."

Kate easily spun Arizona around, capturing her lips and kissing her. "What sounds good for breakfast?"

"Whoooo!" Arizona squealed as Kate spun her and then kissed her, "um... Will you make your famous French toast?" She asked sweetly, giving Kate her best child-like smile.

She chuckled and nodded. "Sure. How about you start on the coffee and I'll get started?"

"You hate my coffee..." Arizona pouted.

Kate gave a soft smile, kissing the pout. "I teased because I love seeing this. I don't hate your coffee," she smirked before pinching Arizona's ass. "Please?"

Arizona feigned a huff of annoyance, and rolled her eyes. "Fine.. I'll make you coffee." Unable to hide her smile.

Kate grinned. "And I'll make _you _breakfast," she stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"I _like_ your breakfasts..." Arizona walked off, with an exaggerated strut, she stuck her own tongue out, glancing over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Kate whistled watching her walk. "And I love to watch you strut. 'Hate to see her go, love to watch her leave,'" she cooed, following. She set to getting everything out she'd need.

Arizona shook her head, blushing as she started the coffee then hopped onto the counter. It was her typical spot when Kate was cooking. "I'm going to miss this."

At the words, a pang hit Kate harder than she realized. Tears started brimming. "I will too…" she nodded solemnly. She kept working, looking over at the beauty on the counter. "You're sure taking the day off was okay with Hunt? I don't want you getting into trouble over me…"

"I talked to him and explained that I needed the personal day to tell my girlfriend goodbye. He has been really good about things since I went back to work. Between the military connection, and the whole PTSD thing, even though I keep denying I'm not suffering from that. We're good." She nodded.

Kate looked relieved and smiled. "I had hoped, but you never know how people will act. He seemed nice enough when I met him, though." She just finished up a few slices of toast, cutting them and setting them on an oven-safe plate before setting that plate in the 200 degree oven to keep it warm as she cooked the other set.

"He's nice, he's a good doctor too. We've worked a few cases together, butted heads once or twice, but there's a mutual respect between us." She watched as Kate cooked, and enjoyed the view as she bent over. "Mmm... That ass doesn't quit, does it?" She grinned.

Kate shot a coy grin over her shoulder as she kept working. "You are terrible, and I love it," she winked. Getting everything squared away, she came over, gripping Arizona softly around the waist and kissing her deeply. "Breakfast is ready."

She pulled Kate closer, moving her legs so that her lover stood between them, she cupped the woman's face and kissed her gently. "I... Want to spend every morning with you this way." She whispered, before kissing her once more.

"Are you really that sure? After a month?" Kate's heart lept. She knew it was incredibly soon but so much of her wanted to ask Arizona to come back with her to Virginia for good, no matter how crazy it sounded.

"Is that so bad? If I do? I can't help it, I really don't want you to go tonight." She shrugged, watching Kate's eyes light up. "All I know is, I love you."

Her heart beat faster but she slowed herself. "I love you too. I...I don't want to go but like Dr Melfi suggested, we won't know for sure that what we have is 'real' and not some sort of twist between hero worship and romantic love if we don't try time apart. I-I hate the idea, I do," she emphasized. "But for both of us, I think we need to be sure. I would die if you moved to Virginia tomorrow only to find out in a few months whatever...I don't know? Chemical reaction? Hormonal response? Had worn off…"

Arizona's heart caught in her throat, she felt as if she were going to cry, she held it back and pulled Kate into a tight hug. "I... I know. I'm just... Selfish. And I believe my heart when it skips a beat when I look at you, or when you kiss me. I feel something I've never felt... So, I know it's got to be love, and more of it than I've ever experienced."

Kate nodded, holding tightly. "I know, honey. I know. I'm not saying we'll be apart months," she pulled back slightly, looking in her eyes. "Just enough time so we're both sure…"

Arizona nodded, and moved to get down from her perch, she hugged Kate close once again, and kissed her softly. "Maybe we should eat before it gets cold or I have another emotional breakdown."

Kate nodded with understanding. "Okay, sweetheart," she gave a half-smile as they sat and ate in awkward silence. Kate didn't want it to end either. She knew she was willing to take Arizona to the next family reunion and openly tell everyone this was the person she loved without question. She'd face the wrath of her mother without flinching over Arizona. But, Dr Melfi had a point. While she knew Arizona felt she loved Kate, part of her did still fear given space and clarity, she'd realize that wasn't the case. It wasn't that Arizona didn't love her, it was simply she'd gone through something beyond traumatic and Kate was literally _the _person to find her. She could understand other people questioning the reality of Arizona's feelings though she didn't appreciate it.

After breakfast Arizona volunteered to clean up, and take care of the dishes while Kate showered. She sensed a change in her lover's demeanor as they ate in silence, and couldn't shake that she had said something wrong. After she finished she curled up on the couch and waited for her love, casually flipping channels as she dozed in and out of sleep in her short time alone.

She finished and dressed in pj's before slipping on to the couch next to Arizona. The sensation of weight shifting caused her to stir before Kate said anything. "Oh hey, I'm sorry. Guess tv is as riveting as ever?"

She yawned and stretched as she moved to curled against Kate. "You know it. Sorry, I didn't mean to sit here and doze off." She pressed a kiss to Kate's cheek and smiled. "You smell amazing."

She turned so their lips met and kissed softly. "It's okay on falling asleep. And I am leaving my body wash for you," she smiled. "I have more at home."

"You are?" Arizona smiled, "I will use it sparingly." She winked and turned to look at Kate intently. "What's going on in there?" She tapped the side of her head gently, "you were practically mute during breakfast."

"Just thinking about life...," she smiled. "How it's changed. How it could be...how much it's changed."

"Okay..." Arizona spoke softly, "care to elaborate or...no?"

"I...can't fully piece it all together. It's just different. In a very good way," she smiled, reassuring Arizona.

"Okay..." She said again, dragging out the vowel sounds. She scooted to the edge of the couch and turned and looked at Kate. "I'm going to go get a shower really quick." She nodded, unsure what to do with the woman's answers.

Kate nodded. "Enjoy." She sat back, flipping through the channels. 'God the last time I remember watching daytime tv, Sally Jessy was popular...'

Arizona took her time in the shower, standing under the hot water, she let go once more and began crying. Unsure of all the emotions coursing through her, simply hung her head, and allowed the sobs to come out loudly. She was confused by Kate's sudden distance, the love in her heart and the impending departure of her lover.

She didn't want to sway Arizona's feelings or cloud things more with her confession. She hoped her love would return from the shower refreshed and they could change the subject. Her heart still hammered at the thought Arizona's feelings wouldn't be real and she'd end up hurt.

Upon feeling the water run cold, Arizona reached to turn the dial and shut it off. Sobs still racked her body as she wrapped the towel around herself. 'Calm down... Don't ruin the day, Arizona.' She thought to herself, as she entered the bedroom and began looking for a fresh set of pjs.

Hearing the water cut but realizing it was still taking time, Kate called back. "Everything okay? Do you need a hand?"

Arizona calmed her voice best she could and called back, "what? Oh... I'm fine. I'll be right there." She pulled the clothes on, wiped her face, knowing her eyes told on her.

Hearing something off, Kate wandered into the bedroom. Seeing right off Arizona had been crying, she didn't ask why. That moment wasn't the time. She swiftly moved, taking her in her arms.

"I'm fine... I'm fine." She melted into the embrace. "I'm sorry, I was coming back." She whispered.

Kate kissed Arizona's forehead, still not saying anything for a moment, just holding her. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Please, what made you cry?" Her hand rubbing circles on Arizona's back, as it had so many times her lover cried.

"I... Everything... And nothing. I don't know. I just got really overwhelmed. You... You got distant all of a sudden and I... I'm going to lose you aren't I?" She asked, looking into Kate's eyes. "You're going to get on that plane and you're going to realize how you really feel." She shook her head, and buried it against Kate's neck.

"There isn't any realizing, Arizona," she still held her lover softly. "I love you. I realized that before. I stayed because of that. I...got distant because what I felt, what I was thinking could be dangerous. If this is just reactionary attachment, like Dr Melfi suggested...I could wind up very badly hurt and that scares me."

"How many times do I have to say it? It's not reactionary attachment! How many people do I have to tell? No one believes me when I tell them how I feel, you don't either. Do you?" She said quietly.

"Honey," Kate shook her head. "I want to believe you. I believe that isn't your intention. I just...you haven't had time away from me and what happened to just be with you and your feelings."

"So that's a no..." Arizona pulled away and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, and sliding into the floor. This was the furthest thing she envisioned for their last day together.

She stood stunned, silently crying. Kate wandered over to the bathroom door. "I-I can take a cab to the airport now...I know my flight isn't until 9 but maybe I should just get out of your hair." This wasn't what she'd wanted at all. Her heart was breaking all at once and her world was spinning. Everything felt gone.

"No..." Arizona called out between sobs. "Don't go...please?" She reached to open the door, and scooted out of the way, still sitting in the floor, she looked up to see Kate crying as well. "I'm sorry."

She crouched down, reaching out for Arizona. "I am sorry too. I want to believe this is going to work out perfectly but I...don't want to be blindsided if it doesn't. Please understand _all _of this is new to me. I have never felt this deeply for anyone and it terrifies me."

"I do understand." Arizona nodded, hugging her tightly against her. "I need you to understand that I've never been this needy, and this... Emotional. I'm tough, and I don't... You make me feel different. Different than anyone has ever made me feel, that's why I know when I say I love you, that it's real, my heart skips a beat." She pulled back and looked into Kate's eyes.

She nodded, looking in Arizona's eyes. "Then you'll be in Virginia in no time," she assured her. "All that matters is what you know is true. The rest will fall into place, I know that. Shall we...move off the bathroom floor?"

Arizona smiled sadly at Kate and tried to be positive in light of everything. "Yeah... Yeah I will." She nodded, "yeah.. Let's get off of the floor."

She stood, extending her hand to Arizona. "If we're going to cuddle and cry, we could at least do so on the comfy couch," she smiled.

"True... You're a very smart lady." Arizona smiled as she stood, and leaned forward pressing a kiss to Kate's lips.

She smiled, kissing deeply back. With ease, she lifted Arizona, carrying her over to the bed and laying her back. "Tell me what you want…"

Arizona grinned knowing what Kate was asking, but decided to play dumb. "I want to wake up to you every morning. What do you want, sweetheart?" She smiled, her dimples deepening.

"I'd love the same," she nodded, softly kissing Arizona before rolling over beside her. Two could play the teasing game.

"What else do you want?" Arizona smiled, and pressed another kiss to Kate's lips, rolling herself atop the agent, pinning her to the bed.

"You to kiss my tattoo," she grinned cheekily.

"Bare it and I will." Arizona grinned, shifting her weight off of Kate, and falling beside her.

Kate grinned, arching up and pushed down her pj bottoms. She shimmied them down and off before turning over.

Arizona chuckled, and leaned down. "Oh, Caitlin, a rose on your ass... How very ladylike." She grinned before kissing down her spine, stopping to drag her tongue across the dimples of her lower back. "I could easily get lost in every single dimple you have."

Kate arched and moaned. "Mmm you liked it the first time you saw it. I believe you even nipped at it murmuring, 'she loves me, she loves me not,'" she grinned, looking back at Arizona.

"I did. I thought it was cute." She grinned, before moving to the small rose on Kate's skin. She pressed a wet kiss atop it, and then began tracing its outline with her tongue. She looked up and smiled, at Kate. "She loves me," kissing again, "she loves me not..." Pressing another kiss, "she loves me... Doesn't she?" She gripped Kate's hips and turned her over so that she was lying on her back.

Kate smiled at the softness and moaned at how good her lover's tongue felt on her. When Arizona suddenly flipped her, she gasped. She looked deeply in to her eyes and nodded. "I do, Arizona. I very much do...I was thinking this morning how I'd take you to my family reunion without hesitation and tell everyone you're the person I love. No questions…"

"You would?" She smiled, sitting up. "I wasn't fishing for an 'I love you'... But, I...I'm glad you feel that way." She traced her fingers down Kate's thigh, and back up, trailing them up her hip, and across her stomach.

Kate smiled. "I know you weren't fishing. I just...it was a big thought earlier and that was why I was quiet…"

"Oh... I understand." She smiled, "I'm sorry I got so upset, a bit ago." Her brow furrowing as she began to frown.

She shook her head and kissed her forehead. "Shh, it's okay. It...that reactionary attachment stuff was going through my head and I didn't want 'my' feelings to guide yours which is why I didn't mention what I was thinking about. I mean, that's my ultimate hope and dream for us…"

She nodded, "that's a pretty great dream." She smiled broadly, "you're not guiding my feelings, I know what I feel."

Kate moved down and smiled, kissing Arizona's lips. "Mmmk. Think you can guess mine?"

She smiled against Kate's lips, "I think it has something to do with you screaming my name?" She pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

Kate feigned innocence and gave a dramatic gasp. "Dr Robbins! I would never do that! You're a lady," she smirked.

Arizona giggled and gave Kate a very fake, serious expression. "A lady? That's funny... A couple of nights ago you called me a dirty little wh-"

Kate placed her finger to Arizona's lips. "That is because you liked it," she grinned. "A former colleague of mine used to say, 'lady in the streets, whore between the sheets.' Damn, guess DiNozzo rubbed off on me," she winked.

She kissed Kate's finger, and opened her mouth slightly, tracing her tongue over the digit as Kate spoke. "He sounds hilarious, I'm sure he really pushed your buttons." Arizona nodded, before taking Kate's hand and kissing her palm and moving to her wrist.

Kate groaned in pleasure at the sensation, but then colored at what Arizona said. "He was...like an annoying little brother. Or no, younger cousin. Constantly walking that fine line between pissing me off and trying to get in my pants," she rolled her eyes.

She pulled Kate's hand back and continued kissing up the woman's arm and moving to straddle her lap. "Shh... I want in your pants right now." She grinned, sucking at Kate's pulse point on her neck.

She moaned and arched. "Technically, you are already in them and I have none on," she shot a grin, noting Arizona was wearing her USC sweat pants.

"Well in that case... Lie back. Or you can sit up, like this..." She said quietly as she slipped her hand between them, lightly teasing Kate's center.

Kate sat slightly and again, her hips moved to Arizona's skilled touch. She leaned in, kissing her deeply, ripping off the tee the woman was wearing. Every inch of her needed to feel Arizona on her.

"Ravenous.." Arizona whispered, "hot." She pulled Kate's shirt over her head and threw it unceremoniously over her shoulder. She went back to her task, gliding her fingers between her lover's wet folds, pressing her thumb over her stiff clit.

Without being as graceful as to remove Arizona's bottoms yet, Kate slid a hand in, cupping her lovers sex. "Mmm I want to...I want to grind our clits together," she moaned.

Arizona nodded, "O-okay... I was just going to... Enjoy every inch of you." She moved to tug her pants down and pitched them across the room, and repositioned herself atop Kate.

"You still will," Kate easily got into position, sliding their legs perfectly. As their nubs touched, she moaned with pleasure. "How have I gone years not doing this?"

"I'm not sure?" Arizona smiled, grinding against Kate, "I've never... Mmmm... Never done this." She moaned, "not... Like this." She kissed her lover as she rolled her hips against her.

She ground down on Arizona, moving in perfect rhythm. "Me either...fuck...so good…" Kate kissed deeply back, her hands gripping Arizona's ass, digging her nails into the fleshy globes.

"Mmm, oh... Caitlin..." She panted, moaning as she threw her head back, gripping Kate's shoulders.

She kept grinding. "Cum baby, cum with me," she leaned her head down, sucking Arizona's neck, her own orgasm rapidly approaching.

At Kate's words, Arizona buried her head against her lover's shoulder and moaned against her skin as she reached her climax. "Oh my god... Kate, oh my god..." She panted.

"I promise I'm not god," she grinned, slumping in to her lover's arms.

Arizona peppered Kate's face and neck with kisses as she leaned against her. "You might not be, but I think I just saw him, wow." She grinned as she looked into Kate's eyes.

"You mean 'her'?" She grinned before taking Arizona's face in her her hands and kissing her gently.

"Yes... Exactly." She nodded, melting into Kate's kiss. She drug her tongue across her bottom lip, silently requesting permission inside, as she wrapped her arms around Kate's shoulders.

She grinned, parting her lips happily and sucking her lover's tongue, humming at how it felt.

As Kate hummed, it seemed to send a jolt of electricity all over Arizona's body, she moaned at the sensation and rocked her hips against Kate's. "Mmmm... I want you again..." She whispered.

"How do you want me, darling? Tell me...details," she grinned.

"I want you to..." She rocked herself against Kate once more, whimpering at the slight contact. "I want you to make love to me. As if you'll never see me again, I want your lips and your tongue all over. Your fingers, dancing across my skin... Can you do that?" She asked, feeling a familiar warmth growing between her legs again.

Kate looked triumphant already. "Can I? My dear, have I not before? You forget, I am absolutely relentless in pleasing you," she leaned in, kissing Arizona deeply before trailing her lips down the shaking body slowly. She teased. Every time it looked like she'd go for an erogenous zone; breasts, nipples, navel, she bypassed them, hearing Arizona whimper in protest. Finally she arrived at the apex between Arizona's legs. She ghosted her hands over Arizona's body before parting her lips and diving her tongue in full-force.

"I know. I'm not saying you haven't before you have... I just... Oh..." She moaned as Kate began trailing down her body as she moved her to lie back. She whimpered each time Kate would tease and move on, finally she arrived and Arizona could feel her close. She silently urged her on. As her tongue collided with Arizona she arched into Kate, gripping the sheets beneath her.

Kate sensed the need in her lover and lapped at her clit before taking it between her lips and sucking. She nibbled slightly with her teeth, working two fingers deep inside before adding a third. Her whole body worked in unison to make her lover cum for her.

Arizonan gasped as Kate's skilled tongue worked her over. She moaned and panted before screaming Kate's name, as she released the sheets and tangled her fingers into her lovers hair.

She watched as Arizona came undone and smiled to herself. She didn't move away yet, careful not to make any sudden movements. As Arizona came down from her orgasmic high, Kate moved to hold her.

"That...was amazing." She grinned as Kate pulled her into an embrace. She looked at her lover with an almost drunken smile, and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You sufficiently wrecked me, I do believe."

She kissed Arizona softly and smiled. "That wasn't totally the intention, I swear. I am happy you're satisfied, though."

"Sweetheart, even if you killed me, I'd go with a smile on my face." She reached to trace a shaky hand over Kate's cheek. "I love you." She spoke quietly, her eyes hooded slightly from exhaustion.

"But if I killed you, I wouldn't be able to do that again," Kate said with a smirk. "I love you, Arizona," she smiled as she kissed back softly. "How about a small nap?" She asked with a yawn.

Arizona nodded and yawned as well. "Just... Don't let me sleep my day with you, away?" She asked, looking at Kate hopefully.

She smiled and quickly set the alarm on her phone. "There. Now no worries," she set the phone on the bedside table before wrapping her arms around Arizona and drifting to sleep.

What started as a peaceful nap, travelled into fitful territory. Arizona whimpered as she cuddled against Kate, holding her tighter, another nightmare sneaking in to ruin a good moment.

Feeling the grip and hearing the sounds, Kate woke to see Arizona's face contorted in fear. "It's just a bad dream," she softly cooed before kissing Arizona's forehead over and over.

"St-stop... No, leave us alone. Please?" She whimpered once more, and woke with a start. She opened her eyes quickly and looked around. "We're okay?" She asked, settling against her lover.

Kate nodded, holding Arizona lovingly while she felt her heart break. Moments like this made her impending departure that much more ripping for her. "We are safe, honey."

"I'm... I'm sorry." She took a deep, shaky breath and attempted to smile at Kate. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Honey, I know you didn't. You have nothing to be sorry for. Not a thing, okay?" She kissed Arizona's cheek and rubbed her back.

"I hope these go away soon. Not sure what I'm going to do in this bed, by myself." She whispered.

Kate felt her chest tighten as Arizona spoke her own fear. "I know, honey. Has Dr Melfi started working with you on that?"

"Somewhat.. Yeah." She nodded, "I don't want you to worry about me though, okay? I'll get through it. Send you long, rambling emails and crying voicemails, considering the time difference." She grinned slightly.

She knew Arizona was trying to make light but it didn't assuage her own fears. "And you won't worry about me traipsing all over the country seeking God knows what kinds of sociopaths? Of course I will worry about you! Whether it's over this or just worrying 'is she happy? Does she stil know I love her? What does she think of the name Mortimer for a son?'" She grinned, knowing the name was a joke.

"I'll try to remain happy, yes I know you love me, and no to the name Mortimer. Not happening, I love you, but no." She grinned, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I will worry about you too. Always."

Kate grinned. "Okay fine. How about Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Only if we name a little girl Gertrude or Brunhilda." She smirked, kissing Kate again.

She wrinkled her nose but kissed back. "Fine, you win! We'll just go with normal names like Bob and Jenny," Kate chuckled.

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it." Arizona smiled, "_when_... Not _if_... I have faith."

Kate smiled. "I do too," she laid back, putting Arizona's head on her chest as she drew patterns on her bare back.

"Good.." Arizona sighed contentedly, cuddling against Kate, wrapping her arm around her lover's waist.

"What else would you like to do today, sweetheart? I mean we can stay here like this, I just didn't know if you had any other desires in mind."

"We could go for a walk... Maybe grab some lunch while we're out?" She suggested.

Kate kissed Arizona's neck then nibbled her earlobe. "Sounds good. Shall I let you grab another shower?" She smirked as she spoke.

"I... Yeah. I mean, I could just enjoy walking around like this, but... A shower would probably be best." She grinned, "you could join me, and save water?"

Kate grinned. "Getting dirty while getting clean? Okay." She smiled, getting up and reaching out for Arizona's hand. "Let's go, sexy."

Arizona smiled, happy to get her way as Kate pulled her behind her, into the bathroom. "I had to have one more shower with you before you go." She nodded, turning on the water. "Remember our first adventure in here?"

Kate shivered as Arizona asked. "Mmm, I very much do. But, let's pretend I don't," she grinned. "Tell me…" she reached over, turning the temperature up in the shower.

Arizona shook her head and smiled, "I meant... First time you saw me in here. It was awkward as hell, I almost fainted... But you took care of me." She nodded, pulling Kate close, and wrapping her arms around her. "The look on your face, was... Fear, concern, and even then? Love." She kissed her softly.

"Oh," Kate blushed. "I thought you meant when you and I were in here the first time," she winked, kissing Arizona back softly. "I do recall. It was everything all rolled up in to one. I wanted to wrap you in my arms and make everything better."

"The very first time we were in here for sex? Yes... Magical." She smiled, and then frowned, "I didn't mean to ruin the mood, I just... Suddenly felt reminiscent. I pushed a lot of those first couple of days to the back of my mind. I'm sorry." She shook her head, and turned herself in Kate's arms.

Kate kissed her softly. "Nothing to be sorry for, darling."

"There is... I keep pulling us into a mood." She looked back at Kate and put a smile on her face. "I should be happy, and give you a day of good stuff to remember." She nodded.

"Honey, it's a hard day. You don't have to fake feelings you're not feeling. I understand," she nodded. She took some shower gel in her hands and began washing Arizona.

Arizona relaxed as Kate touched her. "I love you..." She whispered, as she turned and grabbed the bottle of shower gel and lathered it over Kate's body as well.

Kate moaned happily. "I love you," she smiled, letting her hands massage her breasts.

Arizona leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kate's lips, backing her against the glass wall of the shower, and kissing across her jawline and nibbling at her earlobe. "Why do I feel like our memories of this last day together is going to be all the sex we've had?" She mumbled.

Kate moaned at the sensation, her clit throbbing. "Because it's going to be a bit until we have this again?"

"Gotta make every moment count, right?" She grinned, "though I really wanted to take you on the kitchen counter, but that'll have to be for next time." She kissed down Kate's neck, slipping her fingers down her torso, and between her lover's legs, slowly massaging her sensitive nub. "You're shivering..." She growled.

"Fuck," she moaned. "Between what you're doing and what you just said...you can't blame me. God," bucking against Arizona's fingers. She slid her own hand down, doing the same to her lover.

Arizona moved her hips away from Kate's fingers. "You've done plenty, let me please you." She nodded, seeing a frown on her face. She kissed her lips, and plunged her two fingers deep inside, using her thumb to press against the bundle of nerves. "Don't pout...please. You may have your way with me again, soon." She grinned, as she pumped her hand in and out slowly.

Kate groaned and complied. "Oooh so good. So, so good..." She rocked against her lovers expert hand, her orgasm mounting.

Arizona held her up, feeling her walls tighten around her fingers she smiled. "Baby? I want you to let go... And come for me, okay?" She spoke softly, curling her fingers deep inside, grinning as her lover's whimpers turned into loud moans and panting.

Kate could only nod, any thought was leaving her head. Her mind focused solely on the sensations she was feeling. She cried out, gripping Arizona as she came.

She pressed soft kisses over Kate's neck and chest, trailing them up over her cheeks and eventually capturing her lips as the woman remained limp in her arms. "That was beautiful..." She whispered.

She shuddered against Arizona, almost twitching. "I..." She looked dreamily in to Arizona's eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "You are so good to me."

Arizona couldn't help but smile at the dazed look in Kate's eyes. "And I love you." She nodded, "why don't we get finished in here, before the hot water runs out?" She whispered, pressing a kiss to Kate's lips.

She nodded, taking the shower head and rinsing Arizona then herself. She kissed back lovingly.

Arizona held Kate's hand tightly as they walked, anxiety stil hadn't gone away completely when it came to being in public or in a crowded area, but she braved it to spend time with her girl. "So, if you were able to do things over, would you have been in a different profession?" Arizona asked, nudging Kate's shoulder.

"You mean if I hadn't had to fake my death?" Kate asked to clarify. She hated how anxious her lover was but held her close to soothe her as best she could.

"Yes, or even before you worked there. When you were little, what did you want to be?" She asked, watching Kate's expression as she considered her answer.

She thought. "When I was little I wanted to be a nun," she laughed. "My mother had such reverence for them. I thought she'd love me more if I did that. Then puberty hit and...yeah bad idea. Um then I thought lawyer and I tried but, it was all more...I don't know. A lot of paperwork. So that fizzled.."

"So, you're basically like my own 'badass Maria Von Trapp'?" Arizona chuckled, "I'm only kidding, well... I like you as you are, you're a hero to more people than just me." She nodded.

Kate chuckled. "Minus the singing," she shook her head. You really don't want me to sing," she grinned. "I can dance, however."

"Well, I've seen your hips move pretty solidly, I'm sure you've got wonderful dance moves." She smiled, squeezing Kate's hand. "Maybe next time we're together we can go dancing?" She suggested.

Kate blushed slightly at the compliment but nodded. "That would be fun. I could also," she leaned over and whispered. "Give you a private show sometime," she nipped Arizona's earlobe as they continued on.

Arizona giggled at the gesture, and kissed Kate's cheek. "Private show would be nice." She nodded, as they arrived at one of Arizona's favorite boutiques, she pulled Kate inside.

Kate happily followed. They looked around. She held up a very cute top. "This would look great on you. Go try it on, please?" She offered her best puppy dog eyes.

"As long as you try this on." She grinned, tossing a dark dress her way, offering her own pout. Before disappearing into the dressing room.

Kate pretended to roll her eyes but she took the dark green dress into a room of her own and complied. "Ready?" she called out.

"Ready." Arizona chuckled, readjusting the top as she unlocked her door, and looked towards Kate's. "Come on, Kate." She said in a fake whine.

She took a deep breath and ran her hands over the material to smooth it before she opened the door. The fabric clung and dipped in just the right places. The cut was perfect and fit like a glove. "I'm afraid to breathe that I'll pop the seam or something," she teased.

"Aw, that top is cute! I'm getting it for you."

"And you're getting that dress, from me." Arizonai smiled, "my girl is hot!"

Kate grinned and kissed Arizona softly. "Well, I will wear this when we go dancing," she hugged her.

"Perfect." She grinned, "it'll twirl, beautifully." She winked as they disappeared back into their respective dressing rooms and changed back into their clothes.

Kate smiled, slipping it off and back on to the hanger. She redressed, bringing the dress out with her. "I have to find you a dress," she grinned and walked over to the racks, looking through everything. She found a stunning, royal blue mid-thigh dress rushed to Arizona. "You have to try this. With your eyes, it will look stunning!"

Arizona looked at Kate and smiled, "I love shopping, but I hate trying things on." She took the dress and changed into it really quick, it was beautiful. Kate seemed to have a good eye for things. The neckline dipped enough to tease a bit of cleavage as the length fell perfectly above her knees. She stepped out and looked in the mirror, smiling over at Kate. "Well?"

"Well," Kate put her hands on her hips. "My girlfriend is way hotter than yours," she smiled as she kissed her. "Makes me wanna take you in that dressing room and..." She raised her eyebrows teasingly.

"This is one of my favorite shops, I don't wanna get banned." She whispered, looking around. "As for my girlfriend? She's super hot. _Super_."

Kate smiled happily. "Oh I'm sure they wouldn't ban you. With how hot you are they'd post the security footage," she winked.

"Let's get out of here before you get me into anymore trouble." She smirked, kissing Kate's cheek as they took their purchases to the counter.

"Kill-joy," she grinned as she teased. They paid for their purchases and headed out. "Where to now, my love?"

"What time is it?" She asked, realizing she hadn't yet taken the time to purchase a new watch since her attack.

"If you're hungry, it doesn't matter the time but," she looked at her watch. "It's half past noon," she nodded. "And then we go look for a watch for you." She laced their fingers together, carrying the bags as they walked.

"Yes, I know it looks a little manly, but I hate girly watches." She shook her arm as they approached her apartment complex. "I was going to pay for it, you know." She nudged the agent as they walked. "You're far too good to me."

Kate smiled happily. "I spend very little on me. I prefer making others smile. It warms my heart. Soooo prepare to be spoiled, a lot," she grinned. "And if you like it, that's all that matters. You have the perfect wrist for it. Some women have a more narrow wrist so it would look gaudy. Your bone structure suits it," she nodded as she unlocked the door, taking the things inside.

Arizona smiled, and followed Kate inside. "Did I tell you that I have..." She held up an "A" keyring, a shiny new key attached to it. "This for you."

Kate grinned. "Aw, a ring already?" teasing lightly. "Wow, talk about U-Haul lesbianism," she hugged Arizona tightly and kissed her. "I love it. Thank you."

"You haven't unloaded the Uhaul yet, smarty pants. " Arizona made a face, "I just wanted you to have that is all." She shrugged.

She kissed Arizona again as she slipped her hand in to her pocket, pulling out a keyring with her birthstone. "Great minds," she winked, handing her housekey to Arizona.

Arizona grinned and felt her eyes begin to brim with tears. "Look at you... Uhauling it already. And you were judging me." She smirked, pressing a kiss to Kate's lips.

She smiled, kissing back happily. "Well, you're already in my heart. You've been in my pants. Why not be in my house soon?"

"Ever the classy one." Arizona grinned and shook her head.

Kate smirked. "Hey, I could quote Shakespeare until your ears bleed. But, I find cutting to the chase to be far more effective."

"You're cute. And I don't want you to go." Arizona frowned.

Kate sighed heavily. "I know. I don't either...but I have work." She looked at the ground.

"I know you do." She nodded. "Over a month on your last case is a little much." She nudged Kate, "that last victim must've been a real basket case."

Kate shook her head. "Not in the slightest. And she's not a victim. She's a survivor," Kate looked deeply in Arizona's eyes.

"She's...an anxiety attack waiting to happen." Arizona shook her head.

Kate felt nothing but guilt wash over her. She wanted to collapse on the floor and cry. She felt as though she were abandoning the one and only person that mattered at the worst time possible. "I..am so, so sorry," she whispered, looking at the floor.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Arizona asked, leaning down to look Kate in the eyes. "You're leaving, not because you want to, but because you have to. Because what happened, turned both of our lives around. I wouldn't change it. I'm too selfish to let you go is all. But...this will make us stronger. I know it will."

Kate nodded. "You'll be visiting me in Virginia in no time. I hate having to go, I really do. I just...can't shake my job. I love these moments when we find a person alive. It sort of outweights those moments when we don't. None of that compares to you, of course. But, at the same time, it's like a calling…"

"I understand completely. Taking care of my tiny humans, saving a life, even when the losses hurt, I don't want to give up medicine either. I totally understand your passion. Your heart is why I fell for you. Well, that and the way that you looked at me when I first saw you." She nodded, "I opened my eyes, and saw you... And that was it. I knew I was safe."

Kate blushed but kissed her lover tenderly. "I always want you to feel safe. I am not perfect by any means - no one is. But I will work as hard as I have to so you always know you're safe and loved."

She nodded, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "I know you will, and I'll do the same for you. Always." She kissed Kate once more, "I love you so much." She whispered.

She wrapped her arms around Arizona, not wanting to let go but knowing she would have to. She swayed a little and kissed her again. "You are amazing and beautiful. Sometimes I can hardly believe you're mine..." she mused.

The day seemed to fly by. Before either wanted or was ready, it was time to head to the airport. It took everything within Kate to keep from breaking down. "This won't change anything for me," she insisted. "I know you are my heart. I love you, Arizona. You'll be visiting me in Virginia before you even have time to miss me," she nodded.

"And I love you too." She smiled, as they stood on the sidewalk waiting for the cab to arrive. "And...it's not that I don't feel comfortable to drive, I just don't think I can see beyond my tears to do so." She smiled sadly, nudging Kate's shoulder. Their day had been filled with lots of memories and joy, half of her bag consisted of items that Arizona had bought for her, or snuck in when she wasn't looking. "You're my heart too, you know." She smiled as the yellow car pulled up and waited for them to load up luggage, and get inside.

Kate nodded, her heart heavy as they got the items in and then got in the cab. "I understand, honey," she laced their fingers together, holding tightly as the cab set off for the airport.

Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat, as they watched the scenery pass them by. She squeezed Kate's hand and turned to look at her. "I already miss you..." She whispered.

She leaned over and kissed Arizona softly. "I know. I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing..." She whispered, leaning her head on Kate's shoulder. "No need to apologize to me. This will make us stronger."

Kate nodded and held Arizona's hand tighter. The cab pulled up to the airport and it was all Kate could do to keep from crying. She felt her heart was literally being ripped out of her even if she knew that wasn't physiologically possible. She got out and helped Arizona out before they both went back and unloaded the luggage. She walked back and paid the driver. "I feel like I can't breathe," she said with downcast eyes.

"I know..." She said quietly, as she took one of Kate's bags and led the way into the airport. She reached out her hand, feeling a sense of bravery wash over her. She knew she needed to be strong, she knew that Kate had been the tougher one of the two of them over the past month, it was her turn. She watched as Kate verified her ticket, and walked with her to her gate to wait. All too soon, the time had come.

_"Now boarding Flight 603 to Reagan International.."_

Kate looked at Arizona, tears brimming. She studied her lover closely, not wanting to miss a single detail of her perfection. "I don't regret a second...I do regret the distance," she felt her heart hammering in her chest. "This isn't goodbye," she shook her head. "I'll see you soon in Virginia," she nodded. "I love you, Arizona," she hugged Arizona tightly.

"I know it's not. It's just a 'see you later'." She smiled, before leaning into the hug and tightly holding Kate. "And I love you too, so much. More than you could ever fathom or understand." She pulled back, and stared at Kate's features, tracing her lips with her thumbs, "I... Will hold your pillow close every night, and I'll dream the happiest dreams of you. Please be safe, and know that I love you so much that it hurts." She spoke, before pressing a deep kiss to Kate's lips.

Kissing back, the tears finally fell. "I-I know. I feel it too. I...should go..." She didn't want to but knew she had to.

_Final boarding call for Flight 603. _

Arizona held her still, she wiped the tears from Kate's eyes. She began loosening her grip, and finally her arms fell to her side. "I don't want to make you miss your flight." Arizona whispered, her own eyes now brimming with tears she couldn't hold back.

Kate kissed her again. "I love you." She lingered a moment more before she turned and headed toward the gate. Her heart was breaking. She couldn't make herself turn around. If she did, she knew she wouldn't leave. She could feel Arizona watching her.

Getting into her seat, she took the in flight pillow and buried her face crying as quietly as she could.

Arizona stood at the large window of the waiting area and couldn't make herself move until she finally saw the plane take off. A steady stream of tears rolled down her cheeks as she headed outside to hail a taxi. Anxiety began to distract her as she kept her eyes on anyone who looked relatively suspicious. Finally a cab pulled up, and she took it, allowing herself to cry silently in the backseat, and all the way home.

When the "No Electronic Devices" sign was finally turned off, Kate reached for her phone and texted Arizona. **I love you. I know you're crying and it kills me to know I can't hold you right now. Breathe and smile, for me? Please?**

Arizona smiled through her tears at the text, she snapped a picture of her self smiling beyond her tears, and replied back. _**Smiling for you, my sweet Caitlin. I love you, and I feel the same. **_

Seeing the picture, Kate smiled and wiped her eyes and took her own selfie. **For my darling Arizona. You are my heart. **

_**Let me know when you get home safely, please. You're my heart too. :) **_Arizona curled up in her bed, taking the side that Kate had slept on and pulling the woman's pillow into her arms. Tonight would be rough, but she'd get through it.

The plane hit a patch of turbulence so off her phone went again. She'd nodded off for a few minutes but was startled awake. She reached for her phone seeing the sign off again.

**Sorry. Hit some air pockets. I will text you when I get home, honey. I love you. **She put her phone back in her pocket and reached for her carry on bag. She took out her tablet and tried to distract herself by reading. As the device turned on, she smiled as the background of her tablet was of her and Arizona in bed. Kate was very much asleep curled in to the very awake woman snapping the pic. A note was flashing in the corner of the screen. She tapped on it. "Just want you to never forget your trip to Seattle. Love you xxxooo"


	12. Chapter 12

_Quantico, Virginia_

"Woohoo...Kate?" She hadn't realized she zoned out until her eyes fixed on a slender hand waving in her face.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Alex. You were saying?"

"I was just asking how your time off was?" Kate looked surprised. "Um, it was nice, thanks," she nodded. "I um...met someone, actually." Alex's eyes grew wide. 

"Well, good for you. I know Hotch is coming this way. Maybe we could make it a Girls Night with JJ and Garcia and you could dish more?"

Kate was obviously surprised by Alex's offer but nodded. "That sounds good. I'd love to."

Just as Kate answered, their boss did indeed come over. "Kate, has Reid caught you up on the current case?"

"He did, Hotch. Thanks." Aaron nodded.

"Garcia has some new information. Everyone to the conference room." With that, the team filtered into the room.

"Hello, my lovelies," the bubbly blonde smiled as she walked in. "Following Derek's line of thinking, I widened the scope of -" Reid cut her off.

"Derek and my line of thinking." Penelope wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, Derek and Reid's line of thinking. Anyway, we widened the criteria and narrowed down our unsub to Allan P. Hemsworth of Ayden, North Carolina."

Hotch nodded. "Given the location of the bodies, it seems he is staying within close proximity to his home. Okay team, wheels up in an hour." They nodded in understanding and headed out.

**Off to North Carolina after an unsub. Just wanted to let you know. I love you. I'll call you tonight, promise. **

Arizona heard her phone buzz, and pulled it out, smiling at the sender's name. _**Please be safe? I hope you catch the guy. Love you too. **_She hit send, and sighed, was this how it was gonna be now? Every time Kate went on an assignment, would she be sitting at home worried sick, hoping some psycho wouldn't harm her girlfriend.

Getting the response, Kate smiled. **Will do. Remember, I never go in alone. **

_**I know. I know. Doesn't make me worry any less. FYI, I went to the grocery store and didn't have an anxiety attack. ;) Go be my brave Agent Todd. **_Arizona couldn't help but giggle at her own response, she put her phone away and continued putting her groceries away.

**Hmm, bossy. I like ;-)** Kate smiled as they set off for North Carolina. She forced herself to focus on the case instead of her beautiful girlfriend.

The case dragged on longer than Kate liked. "Okay everyone, head to the hotels. We will reconvene at 700 hours," Hotch relayed.

"So, still up for Girls Night," Blake asked.

"Sure," Kate nodded. "I don't know what kind of 'night life' we are likely to find in North Carolina..."

Blake smiled. "Oh we will find something I'm sure. JJ is in. We will do something with Garcia when we're back."

Arizona opened the freezer to look for something for dinner. Kate had been kind enough to cook like she said she would. Arizona's freezer was stocked topped to bottom with full meals, and even single items. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture and grabbed a container labeled "Veggie Lasagna", and read Kate's instructions and set the timer, waiting for it to reheat.

Not wanting to bother Kate, she pulled up her laptop and started going through her emails. Many of them from work, a few junk messages, nothing really super important. She frowned as she looked around her apartment, realizing how truly alone she was. Karev was the closest thing to a friend she had, but that was at work. Callie was being weird, she'd acted different since the attack. She shrugged it off as she heard the timer signal that her food was ready.

She ate quietly, looking over at the empty chair where Kate sat beside her every meal that they shared. She sighed. The apartment seemed darker to her, maybe it was the simple fact that someone shared the space with her for such a concentrated amount of time. After cleaning up from her dinner, she looked at her watch, and sighed. It was still early, the sun hadn't even gone down, yet here she stood at the edge of her bed wanting nothing more than to hide away for the rest of the night.

_Ayden, North Carolina_

She'd gone back to her room to change, unsure what the night would entail. Life seemed to finally be looking up and she felt happy to try and befriend her coworkers. **Missing you. Going out with JJ and Alex. I love you. If you fall asleep before I call, just text me you're going to bed, babe. Don't want to wake you. **

_**Have fun sweetheart. I don't foresee me sleeping before you, I'm three hours behind you, remember? ;) Thank you for dinner tonight, by the way. Love you. Be safe. **_

**I do remember, smart-ass ;) What did you have? Love you**

_**You love my ass. ;) I had lasagna tonight. **_

**I love all of you and yes, your ass is incredible. I'm glad you liked it ;) Love you. **Kate continued to get ready. She finished up and headed over to JJ and Blake's room. She knocked. "It's me," she called.

_**;) Be safe. And have fun. Oh! And don't tell them what a dork I can be. Only share the good things. Love you more. **_Arizona smiled as she placed her phone beside her, she grabbed the pillow that Kate had slept on, and held it close. She could still smell her shampoo. She relaxed, and figured a nap would pass the next couple of hours for her, until Kate called her.

As they were on their way to the bar Alex found online, Kate responded back. **Will be. And you are not a dork. It's adorable. No worries. **They pulled up to the semi-seedy looking establishment. "Um Blake, you're sure this is it?"

"The mysterious, gun-carrying FBI agent is nervous?" She shot back over her shoulder with a smirk.

"I am not. I'm just surprised!"

"We're in North Carolina. What did you expect?"

Kate unbuckled and opened her door. "I'm...not sure." They all got inside and the women were instantly turning heads. They grabbed a booth toward the back. It still didn't stop some of the men from leering.

"So, Kate. You met someone?" Blake dove right in.

"Let's order some drinks first before you interrogate her, Blake," JJ pointed out. Kate blushed.

"I second that," she nodded.

"Fine, fine," Alex nodded. She grabbed the womens orders and headed to the bar. JJ smiled happily.

"So...things went well with Arizona?"

Kate blushed and nodded. "Better than well. I mean, I don't know what this makes me...labels aren't a big deal really. I know she's the person I'm in love with. If someone wants to say that makes me a lesbian, fine," she shrugged.

Alex was just getting back with the drinks. "Hey, no sharing juicy details without me!" Kate smiled.

"Thanks for the martini," she nodded. "Next round is on me. We weren't...well, JJ kind of already knew. Uh...you actually know who I met…"

"Oh?" Alex looked up curiously. "Um...Hotch said you hung back in Seattle...was it some hot doctor?"

Kate smiled and flushed. "Hot surgeon, actually. Dr Robbins," she nodded.

Alex stopped mid-sip looking shocked. "Our...vic?"

Kate nodded. Part of her feared the woman's reaction was more to do with Arizona being a woman over anything else.

"She must be very special," Blake pointed out. "I mean, you haven't been very in-depth about your private life. We all respect that. I just...this is going to sound stupid. I just assumed you were straight."

Kate nodded. "It uh...she is, very. I guess you could say I was? Arizona is the first woman I've ever been with in every sense. I...have a very layered history which is why I've always kept you guys at arms length. I don't want to," she shook her head. "I...don't know where to start sometimes, you know?" She took a sip of her Lemon Drop looking between JJ and Alex.

JJ looked at Kate over her drink, "Just start at the beginning. I mean, you don't have to share it all tonight. We're nosey, we mostly want to know why you've got that goofy smile on your face. Right, Alex?"

"That's exactly right."

Kate blushed. "I...have never felt this way before. Part of me is honestly scared to death that Arizona's feelings are a reaction to my being the one she literally saw when she opened her eyes. But my heart trusts her. I was raised very nearly orthodox Catholic. My mother was in church practically daily. So, the whole 'she's a she' thing shocked me but like I said, my history is really...layered and I've changed a lot due to certain things."

"You're happy with her, though. Right?" Blake asked, taking a long sip of her drink.

Kate gave a dreamy, dopey smile. "More than...I never knew things could feel like this."

JJ smiled, "then, that's all that matters. While yes, I can see where your nervousness stems from. Wondering if she's got some sort of hero worship going on, I get it. But, if she's happy and you're happy, why not enjoy the ride? You'll never know if you don't try." She took as sip of her drink and offered another smile.

"You get very philosophical when you drink, do you know that?" Blake grinned over to JJ.

Kate chuckled. "Exactly. That is my feeling on the matter. She's not displayed any false affect to me. I fully understand what we are both looking at in terms of going forward and PTSD. I'm not deluding myself into thinking 'Oh look, I fixed her!'" She shook her head. "Not now and not ever would I think that."

JJ thought for a moment, "Can I ask what she's like? I mean, personality-wise? I think we all know she's gorgeous. But I'm curious what this surgeon is like. She has you giddy, it's kind of cute."

Kate blushed. "God...what's she like? The only relationship slightly comparable was with a coworker before I got here. My supervisor, actually. He and I had a very playfully catty relationship, though. In moments where she's not having issues over what's happened, she's incredibly bubbly and…" she sighed dreamily again. "Amazing. She'll be coming out to visit within the month," Kate added. "I'd love to have you all meet her."

Blake looked across at Kate and frowned slightly, "What kind of issues is she still dealing with? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind however, that's really more Arizona's area, as far as I'm concerned. I love her. If she wants to share that, that's her choice. I would think even holding a Doctorate in liguistics, you could guess what she'd be going through. It kills me not to be there for her right now." Kate noticed the empty glasses. "So, same drinks or something new?"

Blake nodded, "I totally understand. We see the victims right after, typically we don't see the longer term effects." She looked at her glass, "I'll have the same."

"Me too." JJ added.

Kate smiled and headed to the bar. She placed the order and texted Arizona. **My coworkers are anxious to meet you in a good way. My night is going well. I hope you're doing okay. Love you**.

_**I'm okay. Just lying in bed, holding onto your pillow. :) miss you, so much. I'm anxious to meet them too, they all sounded like wonderful friends. Love you!**_

_**lt is seeming like that.**_Kate replied then looked up. "Sorry, I was letting her know you all seemed interested in meeting her," she smiled.

JJ smiled as Kate came back with their drinks, graciously taking hers. She nodded a silent 'thank you'. "It's true, we do. She's causing you to have this constant smile on your face. It's sort of great."

Kate blushed. "Well, enough about me for the moment. I will start to get a complex," she teased.

Blake nodded, taking a sip of her drink, "So, what would you like to talk about, Kate?" She grinned.

"Women!" She grinned. "Namely," she pointed at JJ and Alex. "You two. Come on. It's not so bad being the center of attention." The drinks seemed to be having a small effect on her as she felt a little giddy and buzzed.

JJ grinned and looked at Blake, shaking her head, "She's feeling her drinks, can you tell?"

Blake nodded, "what would you like to discuss about us?" She asked.

Kate chuckled. "Hey, JJ. I don't drink hard alcohol that often. Plus I haven't eaten. Perhaps I should order some..." She looked around them at the establishment. "Or not," she shook her head. "There will be something at the hotel, surely. And as for what to discuss...anything! I mean let's get to know one another better," she smiled, taking another sip.

"We'll pick something up on the way back, I saw a little diner near the hotel." JJ smiled, and shook her head at Kate's buzzed state. "I really don't know where to start or what to share. I... I don't really share my personal life. Neither does Blake."

Blake shook her head, "I'm just a private person is all." She shrugged.

"So, ask us something, Kate? If you want to know something... Ask. If it's too personal, we'll tell you." She smiled.

She smiled. "Well, anyone else ever kissed a girl?" She raised her brow.

Blake shook her head, taking a sip of her drink while JJ looked at Kate with a coy smile and sipped hers as well.

Kate smiled. "Do tell, dear Jennifer," she sipped her drink.

"It was college. I was drunk... Well, buzzed. I recall enough to remember it was good." She nodded. "And it was a dare during some party."

Kate smirked. "I'd say try it again except for the hubby situation," she winked.

"Yeah... Not sure that'd go over well." JJ smirked.

Feeling her drink, Kate became a little bolder. "Oh it might go over better than you think," she winked.

JJ looked at Kate and cocked her brow, "I love my husband," she nodded, "I don't foresee myself kissing a girl anytime in the future." She took a long sip of her drink.

Kate smiled. "I was teasing, JJ. I think you need another drink," she smiled. "I'll buy." She wandered over to the bar ordering her colleagues drinks but none for herself this time.

JJ looked at Blake. "I never knew this side of her existed."

"Me either." She shook her head, "maybe falling for someone brought it out of her."

JJ nodded, "maybe. It's kind of entertaining."

She brought the women's drinks back. "So, what about me did I miss you discussing?"

Blake smiled taking her drink from Kate. "I.. Um, we were discussing how different you're acting now that you've found someone, a completely different side of you."

JJ nodded along, "Yep... Never seen you so peppy."

"Oh," she smiled. "Well I have a reason to be happier. She's made me feel...more confident. Since...well before joining here, I got shaken out of myself. It's like she's helped me find me again."

"That's good. Always good. Have you told her that yet?" JJ asked, "I know you mentioned something about being worried somewhat about the whole thing working out and her feelings and such. I mean, I'm not trying to pry, I was just... You're very happy now and.."

Blake interjected. "As opposed to how you seemed before we found her, and before her case, but you were hellbent on finding her alive. And remained so intense... Just nice to see you with such joy."

"I haven't told her yet," Kate answered. "Well, before that psycho involved me in it with those texts. We are linked in very different ways to this case. But being with her those hours after in the hospital...I couldn't help falling for her."

"Well, you should tell her. Did she open her heart to you?" JJ asked.

Kate nodded. "She did..." She had a wistful smile on her lips.

Blake smiled, "safe to say she really is in love."

Kate smiled and finished her drink. "Pretty safe," she nodded.

They wrapped the night but Kate was still a little buzzed. She got to her room and texted Arizona. **Hey honey did you want me to call or Skype?**

_**Either one. I don't have my tablet in here with me. Just call me, I need to hear your voice. **_

Without hesitating, Kate dialed. "Hello, beautiful."

"My Caitlin...hi." Arizona spoke softly and sleepily.

"How are you, sweetheart?"

"Lonely?" She said quietly, "I miss you, but I'm okay. I took today off, and just stayed home. How are you? Did you have fun with JJ and... What was her name?"

"Alex. Dr Alex Blake. Not doctor doctor like you," she quickly added. "I did. They're quite eager to meet you. You've caused a wonderfully entertaining change in me, it seems," her smile radiating through the phone. "I'm sorry you're lonely. I know how you feel. I have this incredible girlfriend but she lives all the way in Seattle right now. Maybe you know her? Stunning blue eyes, blonde hair...absolutely breath-taking. And honestly, best smile I've ever seen. I could go on and on…"

"She sounds lovely. This girlfriend of yours." Arizona smiled, cuddling the pillow tighter against her chest. "I happen to have a girlfriend who is beautiful too. Hazel eyes, dark hair and these dimples... My god, I miss you. I didn't realize how big this apartment was with just me in it."

"I know. When I got home it felt so empty...well, I told you that. I uh, JJ pointed out I needed to tell you something else, too. You know about me faking my death and having to hide until Ari was killed...in doing that, I feel like I lost a part of myself. I hadn't even realized it. But being with you, you've found me. You saved me, Arizona. As much as you think I saved you, you saved me. I'm confident again. T-they've never seen me like this. And it's all you."

Arizona was silent on the other end of the line, everything Kate said seemed to hit her square in the chest.

"A-are you still there? Hello?" Kate worried the call had dropped.

"I'm... I'm here." Arizona whispered, "I...really?" She asked.

"Very much so, Arizona. You're incredible...I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"I... I don't know what to say. Except I'm thankful that I've somehow helped you. Made an impact on your life like you have mine."

"I wish I were saying this while holding you. I'm sorry I didn't say it before."

"It's...it's okay. I'm just... I'm happy you told me at all. I'm glad that I have that effect on someone. We'll...make up for lost time soon, you can hold me as long as you want." She smiled as she spoke. "I love you, Kate Todd. I guess we saved each other. Huh?"

"I love you, Arizona Robbins. It seems we very much did. I better let you get some rest. I will text you tomorrow, sweetness. Have wonderful dreams and a great day tomorrow."

"You're the one up super late, sweetheart." Arizona mused. "So you're the one needing rest. Sweet dreams of you and I, huh?" She said quietly. "I love you immensely, talk soon. Bye, sweetheart.."

She hated to do it, but she hung up. Arizona was right. She put her phone on the charger and headed to the bathroom, undressing as she walked. She grabbed her shower and brushed her teeth before putting on one of her lover's tees and slipping into bed.

Seattle, WA

"Good morning, Dr. Robbins."

"Good morning, Lisa... Catch me up on last night?" She asked the night nurse for a quick update before she headed to her office.

"Room 345 is a new admit, she came in last night with a fever and elevated levels. But nothing on her scans. Room 367 is quaranteened, chicken pox. And 356 is one of your old patients, Lucas?"

"My miracle kid? What's he doing back?"

Lisa frowned and shook her head, "His leukemia is back. And according to the scans..."

Arizona choked back the lump in her throat and nodded, "well, we took care of him then... And he's done well, I'll be reviewing his case." She forced a smile and thanked the nurse, before heading off to her office.

Lisa nodded, letting the surgeon go off. She knew better than to follow.

Arizona sat down at her desk and looked around before putting her head in her hands and letting go. 'Suck it up, Z... You can't keep breaking down all the time.' She chastised herself. Between seeing Kate off and being so far away, her realization of how alone she was and now, a patient with a difficult case, she felt overwhelmed all over again.

There was a knock on Arizona's door.

Arizona quieted her cries, and wiped her eyes, knowing that whomever was on the other side would know she'd been crying. "Um... Co-come in..." She called out.

The door gently opened. "Hey, I just wanted to see how you were -" April was startled to find Arizona crying. "What happened?"

She shook her head, and wiped her eyes again. "What? Oh, I'm fine. Just got a little overwhelmed is all. Please... Come in." She motioned her inside.

April came in, shutting the door behind her. "Overwhelmed by?" She looked gently to Arizona as she took a seat across from her.

"Well, a multitude of things, my girlfriend had to go back home, and I... I got really used to not being so alone." She nodded, and forced a smile. "Then I get to work, and find out one of my 'miracle kids' is back, and things don't look good. I just... It all hit at once." She nodded. "How...how are you, Kepner?" She asked, hoping to appear a bit calmer.

"I'm sorry," she reached a hand out to Arizona in comfort. "I...am okay." She lied.

"It's okay... I'll survive." She smiled, and squeezed April's hand. "Thank you." She watched April's expression change slightly. "Are you really? That hesitated answer tells me you're not."

Her brow furrowed. "I...Jackson and I are pregnant. But we are so divided on everything I'm scared. I didn't realize how different he and I were..."

"I... What? You're pregnant?!" She smiled a little broader now, "I... I understand being scared, but... Congratulations." Knowing her words wouldn't be heard, she couldn't help it, it was the first semi happy news she'd heard in a while. "You two love each other though, right?"

April nodded. "Well I think so. But he finds my religious beliefs laughable. That is something fundamental to me. How can I believe he loves me when he doesn't love something so important to me?"

"I... You two need to sit down and really talk. Explain your feelings and let him explain his and find a compromise." She suggested, "don't sit and not talk about it all... Because, that's toxic."

She gave a heavy sigh. "I will try," she nodded. "So, you said girlfriend?" The redhead tried to push focus off herself.

Arizona nodded, "yeah...I'm surprised you haven't heard the gossip yet, I believe Callie told everyone." She nodded.

April blushed. "I uh...yeah I'd heard but I didn't want to go off just what she said. She was quite mean while you were off...like a rattle snake. Bit Wilson's head off."

"Really?" Arizona nodded, looking somewhat surprised. "I... I knew she was angry, I mean... Any of our exchanges have been rather emotional. She's... She wasn't happy that I have someone, I think." She shrugged, not knowing how much to divulge.

April nodded. "She...Karev told her she was acting like a jealous lunatic when she went off on Jo. That she had a wife and family and needed to stop acting like some victim over everything you did because you were the victim and if you were happy, that's all that mattered to him..."

Arizona looked at April somewhat surprised, "he did? I mean... I knew Karev was one of my only allies when I came back from Africa. I just guess I hadn't realized the extent of him defending me." She smiled.

April nodded. "Well between you and the fact Callie went off on Jo. It was pretty awesome. Right there in the OR he just laid into her."

"I'll have to talk to him." She smiled, "buy him lunch or something."

April smiled and nodded. "That would be good. You know he'll act like an ass first though."

Arizona shook her head, "he hasn't with me lately, been very good actually." She smiled, "besides being scared, how are you feeling? Because you look great."

April blushed. "I'm glad he's being nice with you. I...just well, not scared maybe confused? I know I'm keeping this baby no matter what. It's God's intention he or she is here. It's just where I stand with my 'husband' that seems more of issue at the moment…"

"Talking will help... Trust me. Not communicating ends up with one of you leaving the other in the airport as the other follows their dream." She nodded sadly, she meant what she said too, knowing that a lot of her and Callie's issues were lack of communication.

April looked confused for a moment but then realized and nodded. "I understand. It...just the weight of what we did really hit. I feel stupid or naive we are just going over things now. I am a Trauma Surgeon, for goodness sake! I should know better."

"It's okay, Kepner. Breathe." She smiled at the other woman, "you'll figure it out. You're intelligent, and caring... It'll work out."

April gave a half-hearted smile. "I wish I was as confident as you on the matter. I should let you get back to work." She showed herself out.

**Hey beautiful. Just wanted to say I was thinking of you. Case wrapped. Heading well, not home. That would be you. Back to Quantico. I love you. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello all and welcome back! We hope you're enjoying the journey so far. If you have any constructive criticism or feedback, please feel free to drop us a line. It's much appreciated! Again, we own nothing but the idea.**

She felt unable to contain herself. In less than four hours Arizona's plane would be landing. She'd spent the better part of the night before tidying and redecorating. While Kate wasn't home enough to make a huge mess or anything, she still wanted everything perfect. She'd missed Arizona terribly. She'd filled her Netflix queue with a good variety of movies hoping they'd get to cuddle and not watch them. She had gone through various travel sites on what to see. Even though she'd lived there for years, Kate hadn't ventured many places. She truly had been married to the job.

Arizona drummed her fingers on the armrest of her seat as she looked out the window. After a three hour layover, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall into Kate's arms. She looked down at her phone, and smiled at the picture of the two of them on her lock screen. _**I'm terribly impatient. I'm ready to be there already. **_

**Can't wait to see you. Alex and JJ kept teasing me all day about how giddy and 'dopey' I looked. Miss you more than I realized.**

_**You look dopey? That's adorable. I'll have to kiss your forehead like Snow White when I get there. ;) I love you, sweetie. **_

**I love you, sweetheart. And that means you'll have to kiss me twice ;)**

_**Happy to do that. We're apparently on time, so I should be there in just a few hours. I'll be the idiot blonde running towards you. ;)**_

_**You are far from an idiot, Dr Robbins ;) xxoo**_ She knew she looked idiotic but she didn't care. Her love was coming and Kate was ecstatic. "So, to answer your question, Garcia, we are not doing Ladies Night tonight. Perhaps tomorrow?"

Garcia smirked. "Well, technically, every night would be Ladies Night for you two," she gave a knowing wink. "But of course, mon ami. We can make that work," she nodded. Kate chuckled at the quip.

"Nice one." She headed into Aaron's office before heading out for the night. "I just wanted to be sure you were able to look over my report, Hotch?"

Aaron looked up. "I did. Impeccable. You and Reid work well together," he noted.

Kate smiled. "I think we're a good counter-balance. He's always so smart it's like working with some kind of google-mouthed genius."

"Interesting nickname to give him, but it fits. Have a good weekend, Kate."

She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you. Have fun with Beth and Jack." She headed off actually whistling as she went.

It was hard to maintain thoughts on actually driving versus how good it was going to be seeing her love.

Arizona stepped off the plane and headed into the lobby, looking for the baggage claim. She'd told Kate she'd meet her as soon as the grabbed her bags. After doing so, she headed towards a coffee shop in the food court where Kate said she'd be. Arizona looked around, trying to spot the brunette. _**Okay, I'm in front of the Starbucks. I don't see you. :( **_

It took everything in Kate not to respond. She strode over excitedly, wrapping her arms around Arizona from behind and twirling her. "Hello, beautiful."

"Ahh!" Arizona yelped as Kate grabbed her and spun her around. "Oh, that is a good way to get an elbow to the nose." She chuckled, kissing Kate. "Hello yourself, gorgeous. Mmm... I have missed you." She smiled, holding Kate tightly.

She smiled, kissing Arizona deeply. "I had your arms pinned. Trust me, I know how to keep you incapacitated if need be," she smirked.

"I keep forgetting you're agent badass, and can detain me." She whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Kate grinned, kissing Arizona over and over. "And I love you my sexy surgeon. If I had a cough you'd so be my only doctor," she winked.

She hugged Kate close, and buried her face against the agent's neck. "I need to get more of your body wash and perfume... I've missed you. All of you. Your pillow that I sleep with, no longer smells like you." She sighed.

Kate nodded. "You are going to have to leave another shirt. It doesn't smell like you anymore either. Let's get you home."

"Home..." She sighed, pressing a kiss to her Kate's lips once more, taking her hand as they walked.

She squeezed Arizona's hand. "This is my home. We are just going to where I live." She reached, taking Arizona's luggage for her. They got to the car and she opened the passenger door before putting the bags in the trunk.

"No... I know. My heart has two homes." She smiled, as Kate opened her door. She offered to help but Kate waved her off and packed the car. As the agent got back into the car, Arizona reached out her hand, "I love you... How'd I get so lucky?"

She took Arizona's hand and kissed the back of it. "I ask myself the same question every day. I got us out of Ladies Night tonight, but Garcia insists on tomorrow. They won't let up," she smiled as they headed off.

She nodded, "okay... Well I'm jet lagged, that's a good enough excuse to get out of it tonight." She grinned, "but I want to meet your coworkers...so a night out is fine. Besides, I have all morning to ravage you if I so choose."

Kate smirked. "Oh I'm sure I could perk you up. Feel free to fiddle with the radio."

Arizona reached for the dial and settled on a station, and started singing along, "OooOoooOoh... All I wanna doooOooOoo.. Is love you.." She giggled as the song continued and she danced in her seat, "gimme a kiss... From that Elvis lip..." She looked over to Kate and made a face, smiling as her lover shook her head and laughed.

At a red light, she leaned over and kissed Arizona softly. "Gladly. Anytime. Any place."

She smiled into the kiss, "I've missed your lips so much..." She whispered.

"I have missed your everything, my dear."

Arizona pulled Kate's hand across the console, placing it on her thigh. "You have?" She asked, moving it up and down from her knee all the way to her core. "I feel the same.."

Kate had to grip the wheel with her free hand. "B-baby I swear I am going to have an accident with you." Yet she didn't pull her hand away. She teased it higher up her lovers inner thigh.

"Mmmm... Caitlin." Arizona moaned quietly, moving Kate's hand to her center, and applying pressure. "Don't wreck..." She smiled.

Kate shook her head, keeping focus on the road but also enough to tease Arizona. She kept pressing over her panties. "What has you so very wet, my love?" She feigned innocence.

"Well, I suppose ALL of me has missed you." She smiled, tracing her fingers down Kate's arm.

"Mmm good. I know those Skype calls help some but it's definitely not the same." She kept teasing but before too long they pulled up to Kate's building. She didn't stop right away. She leaned over and kissed Arizona, sucking her bottom lip as she pressed before gently stopping. "Ready to head inside?" She asked with a smile.

"Ummmhmm..." Arizona nodded, moving her hips against Kate's hand. "It's taking everything in me to not rip off your clothes right now." She spoke,after of factly.

"Well there are cameras everywhere in this garage. A federal agent taking her girlfriend in public would go viral faster than we could stop so," she winked. Kate going around and getting Arizona's door and helping her out before getting her luggage again. "Elevator too. Part of the lack of fun living so close to the Capital. Big Brother literally is everywhere."

"Oh, well... That's just..." Arizona crossed her arms and pouted, looking around the elevator and spotting the cameras. "Creepy." She nodded, "I'm being good, or attempting to be." She sighed.

Kate smiled. "Thank you, darling. Upside is very minimal violent crime rate. Here, white collar crimes are far more in vogue," she got them to the elevator and pressed the 'down' arrow. It dinged and the doors opened. "Ladies first," she extended her arm graciously for Arizona to board first.

"Ever the gentleman." Arizona grinned, "kinda hot that you're so cordial. Which floor are you on?" She asked.

Kate smiled. "Fourth." She let Arizona press the button and teased when she did. "Love a girl who can press just the right buttons..."

"I'd like to press your buttons..." She mumbled quickly and blushed, she smiled over at Kate.

"You very much will, my love." The elevator gave a slight 'jump' as it came to a stop. They got off and unlocked the door. The place had a slightly utilitarian feel. While Arizona's was warm and felt like home, Kate's felt like a space someone just stopped by. Given her job and past, it wasn't surprising she wasn't overly connected to the space. "I know it's not much...I mean they are nice things, but it feels like a hotel room, compared to your place..."

"It's perfect." Arizona nodded, looking around and smiling, she could tell that Kate wasn't home much. "Come here..." She held out her hand."

She smiled, taking Arizona's hand. "Mmhmm?"

Arizona pulled her close, and pressed a deep, passionate kiss to Kate's lips, "I just... Needed to kiss you is all." She nodded.

Kate moaned into the kiss. "Mmm anytime," she purred. "Shall I let you get a shower, baby? Or some food? What do you want?"

"I'm in need of a shower.. Maybe that'll wake me up some." She smiled.

Kate smiled and showed her to the bedroom. "Bathroom is right here. I set some towels just in case. There's also," she smiled, pointing to a set of tooth paste and tooth brush brand new. "Again, just in case. I'll go whip something up while you shower," she kissed Arizona again before leaving.

"Thank you, sweetie." She kissed her back and set to freshening up for the evening. Sure they weren't going back out tonight, but traveling all day had always made Arizona feel less than glamorous.

Kate was humming as she kept fixing the salad. The pasta was finishing and the garlic bread was ready to go in. She set the table and she sipped her wine. The place finally felt like home to her.

After her shower, and getting dressed in a tshirt and yoga pants, she followed her nose towards the kitchen, and found Kate cooking. "Something smells amaz-... You just whipped that up?" She smiled, motioning towards the stove.

Kate smiled. "Pasta carbonara? It's not too hard. The veggies were pre-chopped and the sauce was frozen. I made big batches in December. And the pasta was fresh but store-bought..."

"You spoil me..." She smiled, making her way into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Kate's waist, kissing her neck. "I love you."

"I love you," she turned and kissed Arizona softly. "And before you ask, there is very much frozen foods you will be taking back in special containers," she winked. "Mind setting the salad on the table?" She'd moved to the sink, cleaning her things as she worked.

"I... Good." She smiled, taking the salad and heading towards the table. "How else can I help?" She asked, as she came back.

"Um bring the plates if you're ready? And do you want some wine?" Kate smiled as she reached for another glass.

"Yes, please?" She nodded, grabbing the plates and silverware as well. "It smells so good..." She nodded.

Kate smiled. "Thank you. I...this finally feels like home. Or a damn good start," she kissed Arizona's cheek as she handed her the glass.

"Is it okay if I call it home too?" She asked, taking a sip. "Because anywhere with you feels that way."

Kate nodded. "If this works though and you do decide to move here, I'd insist we found a house. "Our" place. Devoid of any other history."

Arizona nodded, "Yes... Of course."

Kate smiled happily, taking a sip of her wine. "Everything tasting alright?" The timer dinged letting her know the garlic bread was ready. She moved to grab it, bringing it back on a board piping hot.

"It's wonderful." Arizona nodded and smiled, "I expected no less from you... I've been very spoiled when it comes to food lately."

"Well, I'm sure you've had to succumb to eating out. There weren't a months worth of food in your freezer," she smirked.

"I've made it last... And attempted to recreate some of your recipes.." She nodded, "they're not as good as yours." She shook her head.

"You will have to cook for me next time I'm there," she smiled happily. "I am sure they are delicious. I never make the same dish the same way twice," she winked. "That's the great thing about cooking. There is also someone's favorite dessert later."

"I hope by dessert you mean..." Arizona motioned over Kate's body. "Please tell me I'm right.."

She blushed deeply. "Well, that too. But, what else do you enjoy you can actually consume?"

"Cheesecake..." She smiled, innocently.

Kate nodded. "And various toppings of your choice. Or you could easily eat those off me. Whichever," she grinned.

"I'd rather eat the toppings off of you..." She nodded.

Kate smirked. "That could get sticky, but okay."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Not if I'm thorough." She grinned.

She shivered. "True, true." They continued eating.

Arizona grinned at the blush creeping over Kate's chest, and her body shiver. "I'm fully healed now... So, there are things I could do that I couldn't last time we saw one another." She nodded and continued eating quietly.

She quirked her brow. "Oh? Care to share? Or is this where showing is better than telling?"

"Let's just say I'm a little more bendy than I was." She smiled, "I started taking yoga, and kickboxing. I...um... I wanted to be able to assert myself more, and.. Dr. Melfi said it might make me a little more... Confident."

Kate nodded. "That's great. Did you look into those self defense classes we'd talked about? And pepper spray? I know you don't want to carry a gun and I respect that, but you should have something…"

"I did. It starts up in a couple of weeks. I signed up." She smiled, "and yes.. I bought a bottle of pepper spray for my keys." She nodded. "I'm doing all I can to take care of me when I'm in Seattle. Trust me."

Kate reached out a hand to Arizona and squeezed gently. "I know you are, my love. I just worry too. Where you bought it, did the guy show you how to properly use it and go over thorough ways to take care should you accidentally spray yourself or someone else? Because trust me, water is the last thing you want to do is rub that or just straight cold water."

"He... He showed me how to unlock it and spray. But he didn't explain how to handle myself if I got it on me." She shook her head, and frowned, looking down at hers and Kate's hands.

"Do not rub your eyes. You'll want to, but don't. It's capsaicin oil. Rubbing just spreads and intensifies the reaction. A good solution is 25 percent dawn dish soap to 75 percent water. The grease fighting power of the dawn helps get it gone versus just water," she smiled. "I uh...accidentally sprayed one of my brothers once. Well, not really accidentally," she laughed.

Arizona first looked shocked at Kate's knowledge, but softened when she considered the job that her girlfriend had. She laughed out loud when she explained that she'd sprayed her brother once. "Oh, positively evil... But I'm sure he deserved it!"

She nodded. "He thought it fitting to tell my family I was on the pill...at Thanksgiving. If I kneed him in the crotch like I wanted that would not be an 'accident.'" She smirked. She shrugged. "Mason lived. Dinner okay?" She checked.

"Dinner is wonderful." She smiled, and nodded "absolutely wonderful. You outdid yourself." She leaned over and kissed Kate softly.

Kate smiled. "As I said my dear, most of it was pre-done. If you're finished, I'll set the dishes in the soapy water in the sink. We can adjourn to the living room to cuddle and finish our wine?"

"I'm finished." She smiled and got up to follow Kate with her dishes. She took a long sip of her wine and smiled. "Cuddling sounds wonderful." She nodded, following Kate into the living room.

She grabbed the bottle, setting it on the coffee table along with her glass. "Cuddle or cuddler?" She smiled before moving to sit.

"Can I cuddle you?" Arizona asked, and smiled sweetly.

Kate nodded, letting her lover sit first. She slid into her arms easily and leaned her head back. "Mmmm you feel like heaven. Absolute heaven."

"I do?" Arizona asked, kissing Kate's neck, "you feel pretty wonderful yourself..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Kate nodded and moaned at the kisses. "You do. You very much do. So how else has life been? I know we talk and text all the time but what else is going on?"

"I told you about my miracle patient, Lucas... Didn't I?" She asked, "well... Before I left, he was still stable. I don't think he's going to last much longer though. Chemo isn't touching him." She sighed, and shook her head. "The losses hurt, but they really hurt when I've known them for so long."

Kate turned, facing Arizona. "I'm so, so sorry." She wrapped her arms around her lover softly.

"It's okay... He's holding steady right now." Arizona nodded, "I don't want to talk about work right now though. Please?" She looked at her lover pleadingly.

Kate nodded and kissed her softly. "I know. Every facet of your life intrigues me. I know your job is incredibly hard. I want you to know I don't have some fantasy where I think your life is easy..."

"I know you don't," she kissed her again, "I know your job is tough too. How are you?"

Kate nodded. "It's been tough but it's okay. I have a great team to lean on. I don't want to bring that depravity into our life, if that's okay?" She felt nervous. She didn't want to keep things from her lover but she didn't want to expose her to what she saw daily.

"I... That's okay. But... I don't want you to hold it all in either... I share my job stories with you, I know you deal with psychos and evil people. But I understand... Because one of those crazies had me at one point. It's not like you're going to scare me away. I just.." She kissed Kate, "I don't want you to feel like you've got to hold it in all the time."

She squeezed Arizona gently as she kissed her. "I know, sweetheart. I won't, I promise. It's not even your own experience that is of issue. I just...don't want you having mental images like I do," she shuddered.

"I have plenty of scary mental images... I've grown used to them over the past few weeks." She nodded.

Kate kissed Arizona softly. "I wish that wasn't so. But it doesn't mean I have to add to them."

"Okay." She nodded, she didn't want to push the issue further, a small part of her felt defensive, she wanted to simply explain that she didn't need protecting. She knew deep down that Kate was simply trying to show her a different side of her love, by keeping her safe.

She leaned over and kissed Arizona gently. "It isn't like you think, honey. I talked to Hotch the other day and he said the key with Hailey...and now Beth, is not bringing work home. We need as much separation from it all on top of just not laying that on our spouse or partner, k? But if I need to talk, I know and am grateful I can."

She nodded again, kissing Kate in return. "Okay.. I understand." She smiled, hugging her close.

Kate hugged Arizona and smiled. "You are the strongest woman I know, Arizona. I mean that."

Arizona shook her head, "No, I'm not... I just survived some crazy circumstances." She held Kate tightly, and relaxed against the cushions.

She kissed Arizona. "Shhh. I love you. My opinion matters. So just give me that super magic smile and say 'thank you.' Okay?" She let her lips trail down Arizona's neck.

Arizona forced and smile and looked at Kate. "Thank you..." She closed her eyes as her lover trailed kisses down her neck. "Mmm... Neck kisses will melt me. I am putty in your hands." She whispered.

Kate teased her hands across Arizona's torso. "Mmm feel pretty solid to me, my love." She let her hands roam higher as she kept kissing and nibbling gently. She slid her hands under her lovers bra and massaged her breasts.

Arizona moaned at the touches she'd longed for since putting Kate on a plane over a month ago. "I... I mean... I'll do whatever you ask of me if you kiss my neck. It's like a spell or something." She chuckled.

Kate sucked lightly then leaned back smiling. "It's in my DNA," she winked as her fingers rolled and twirled stiff nipples. She moved her hands to help Arizona take her top off and immediately reached around unhooking her lovers bra. "I have missed you so, so much. Not just the sex, but you are fucking fantastic at it," she smirked.

"As are you..." She smirked, reaching to pull Kate's shirt over her head. "You make me feel things I've never felt with anyone else."

"Good," she leaned in and kissed deeply, sucking Arizona's tongue. She quickly began undoing Arizona's jeans, wanting her lover naked as soon as possible.

Arizona lifted her hips, allowing Kate to remove her jeans. She moaned into her lover's mouth as she kissed her deeply.

Getting her pants down, she grinned as a naughty thought came to mind. "Mmm lay back, baby. I wanna try something," she kissed Arizona again before she laid back.

Arizona looked at her confused, but did as she was asked. "O-okay... What are you doing?" She asked.

Kate smirked. "Just watch." She took a bit of the front part of Arizona's waistband between her teeth, hooking her fingers on the sides for assistance if needed. She tugged her lovers pants down with her teeth, watching Arizona watch her.

Arizona grinned as Kate began tugging her pants down with her teeth, her breath hitched as she felt her warm breath over her skin. "Oh... Kate..." She moaned quietly.

She smiled as she got the panties down, tossing them aside. "So beautiful," she cooed as she slid Arizona's legs over her shoulders, kissing up and down her slit.

She simply hummed as Kate teased her, "Ca-Caitlin... Baby I need you..." She whispered.

Kate glanced up feeling a shiver of lust dance down her spine. She loved when Arizona called her by her full name. She parted her lips softly with her fingers and drew her tongue around her inner walls. "God I've missed you," she moaned as she latched her lips around Arizona's stiff clit and sucked.

Arizona gasped as Kate's tongue delved into her, she clenched her eyes closed and arched into her lover. "Oh...OH..." She whimpered, "Kate... Kate... Mmm, right there." She nodded, tangling her fingers in Kate's hair.

She kept sucking as she worked three fingers deep into Arizona. She felt inner walls contracting around her fingers and felt her own pelvis squeeze in response. She kept going, not wanting to stop until Arizona was fully satiated.

Arizona rocked her hips against Kate, riding her hand as she moved. "I'm so close, sweetheart..." She panted, holding Kate's head still.

She kept going, sucking her clit like it was either do that or die. She thrust her fingers deeper and faster.

Arizona bucked her hips hard, tightening her thighs around Kate's head. "Oh fuck me..." She gasped, finally releasing.

Kate grinned and kept going. She let Arizona's clit go for a moment. "I am, my dear." She kept fucking.

"Caitlin!" She screamed, as she collapsed against the couch, still whimpering as she felt Kate's fingers pumping inside of her.

Kate moved quickly, holding Arizona to her and kissing her. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"And I love you...so much.." She whispered, hugging Kate against her. "Lemme catch my breath... And I'll... It's your turn."

Kate smiled. "You don't have to if you don't want to…" she nodded.

"I... I want to." She nodded, "but can we take this to your bed?" She asked, "I need a place for you to stretch out." She grinned.

Kate moaned and nodded, grabbing Arizona as she got up. She carried her to her bed.

"Ooh! I forget you're so strong." She smiled, keeping her legs wrapped around Kate's waist. "Uh-uh... You can't get away that easily..." She smirked, pulling her into a kiss.

She kissed her lover deeply. "I'm not going anywhere, trust me," she smirked. "I'm small but wiry," she winked.

Arizona loosened her grip, and motioned for Kate to climb into the bed with her. "Come here, lover..." She growled.

Kate moaned, and moved closer, kissing Arizona deeply. "I'm right here, baby."

Arizona cupped Kate's face on her hands. "How do you want me, my love?" She asked, kissing Kate deeply.

"Any way you can imagine and we will invent a few," she winked. "How do you want to start, though?"

"Well, first of all... I need you to take off your pants." She grinned and then pulled Kate into her lap, so that she straddled her. Arizona wrapped her arms around her lover's nude form as she adjusted to get comfortable. She began by kissing Kate deeply and trailing her lips down her neck and across her chest.

She quickly complied and grinned as Arizona pulled her on top of her. She kissed deeply back, letting her hands cup and massage her lovers magnificent breasts again.

Arizona cradled Kate in her hands, leaning forward so that she would lean back in her embrace. She kissed down Kate's chest, stopping to take one of her lover's taut nipples into her mouth, and then moving to the other. "My god, you're magnificent." She whispered.

Kate moaned and writhed with what Arizona was doing to her. "Mmmm I'm not, but you are," she countered, giving herself over completely.

"Yes you are..." As she leaned Kate back up and pulled her arms to drape over her shoulders. She slipped a hand between them and dipped her fingers into her lover's wet folds. "Mmm... Is that for me?" She smiled.

Kate arched at the touch of her very talented girlfriend. "Mmm yes baby. All for you. God I've missed you," she kissed her hungrily.

"I've missed you too." Arizona mumbled, kissing across her skin, as she softly pumped three fingers deep inside of her lover. She used her free hand to hold Kate against her.

She threw her head back in ecstasy. "Ohhhh god baby...there," she slightly bounced and rocked on Arizona's fingers.

"Ride me, Caitlin..." Arizona whispered, curling her fingers as her lover moved over her. Trailing her lips over Kate's skin, she leaned forward and sucked at the valley between her breasts.

She moved faster. "Fuck, I love you," she cried, feeling the familiar tension before glorious release.

She felt Kate's muscles begin to tense as she quickly fell over the edge. "I love you too..." Arizona grinned, watching her lover climax, and collapse against her. She held her tightly, and slowly removed her fingers, bringing them up to her lips, and sucking. "Mmm..." She smiled.

Kate panted. The weight of how hard Arizona effected her just started to wash over her as her orgasm dissipated. "Mmmm fuck is now too soon to ask you to move here?" "

Arizona chuckled and hugged her lover tightly, resting her head against the woman's chest. "You're the one who joked that I was uhauling awfully quick, over a month ago..." Arizona chuckled as she looked up at Kate.

"But that was a month ago..." She whined. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" She grinned before leaning down and capturing Arizona's nipple between her lips.

"I need to find a job, and I... Do you really want me to?" She asked, wondering if Kate was serious, as she arched into her.

"As serious as my hand is about making you cum," she nodded, thrusting faster. "I love you. I feel like I'm breathing now...like this past month I was existing, not living."

"O-okay..." Arizona nodded, as she moaned Kate's name, feeling her hand begin to thrust in and out of her vigorously. "I'll move here with you." She spoke, arching off the bed.

Kate thrust deeper, begging Arizona to come undone for her. "Cum for me, baby. Cum please."

Arizona clutched Kate tightly as the agent pushed her over the edge. "Oh my god... Caitlin!" She moaned loudly then quieting into panted breaths.

Kate wrapped her arms tightly around Arizona, kissing lovingly. "Mmm you're amazing," she smiled before going down to lick her lover clean.

"Y-you are..." She hummed happily as Kate finished up, she reached and pulled her lover up even with her, and looked into her eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

Kate smiled, curling into Arizona. "And I love you. I...I know it isn't as easy as just packing up and moving here," she nodded. "Finding a job takes time and such. I just...I know it seems fast," she nodded. "This just feels too right to not work out. Maybe I'm crazy, I don't know. I know I'm crazy about you. I talk everyone's ear off about you to the point they probably know you better than your coworkers do!"

"O-okay... Okay. We can talk more about it tomorrow, alright?" Arizona spoke softly, rubbing Kate's shoulder, leaning in to kiss her gently, before settling back against the pillows.


	14. Chapter 14

She slept restlessly. Something in the way Arizona ended up reacting to her offer of moving closer struck Kate. It was also odd her lover didn't go to reciprocate their love making. She didn't say anything, just assumed Arizona was tired or jet lagged. She kissed her forehead softly before padding over to the bathroom and shutting the door ask she started a shower.

'That was odd...' Arizona thought to herself, 'the conversation, the offer... I should've said more.' She rolled over, and pulled the blanket up tighter, around her. She could hear the shower running, and knew it would be a few more minutes before Kate would come to wake her up. She sighed, and closed her eyes, hoping today wouldn't be awkward.

She finished up, turning off the water then toweling off still in the shower. She wrapped another towel around her head to dry her hair before going back over to the bed. She slipped back under the covers and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Time to wake up, my love."

"Mmmmm... Five more minutes?" She whined, after just dozing back off.

Kate moved and kissed over Arizona's chest. "Sure." She trailed down Arizona's breasts.

"Mmm..." Arizona sighed, "I'm not ready to wake up." She turned over towards Kate and nestled her face into her neck.

"But your body is," she cooed as she let her hands caress her lover's form.

"Okay..." She spoke softly, finally opening her eyes. "I'm awake..." She sighed.

She smiled, kissing over Arizona's breast before taking a stiffening nipple into her

mouth as she suckled.

Arizona moaned and writhed against Kate. "Caitlin..."

She kept sucking while her free hand went and cupped Arizona's free breast, massaging it.

She draped her arm over Kate's torso and drug her fingers over her back. "I need to take a shower..." She mumbled.

"Shh…" Kate insisted as she kept her oral ministrations up. She moved her mouth over to Arizona's other nipple.

Arizona thought for a moment, and hummed as Kate continued teasing her. "Um... Hey..." She lifted Kate's chin so that she was looking at her. "Why don't I take care of you?" She asked, "I...owe you." She grinned, hoping to stave off having to talk about the offer from the night before.

Kate shook her head. "There's no owing…"

She shifted her weight and straddled Kate. "Okay then.. How about I just want to hear you scream my name, this morning?" She leaned down and kissed her lover's neck, sucking at her pulse point.

Kate groaned. "Mmmm I love when you take charge." She felt herself throb.

"Good." She grinned, grabbing Kate's wrists and pinning them above her head, then dragging her fingers down the length of her arms. "Keep them there. I'm in charge." She growled.

Kate arched. "Fuck. You're so hot any time but when you take charge it's...electric," she noted. "Do as you want, Arizona. I'm all yours."

Arizona simply smiled, as she continued down Kate's torso, kissing deeply, she left wet circles. She blew a cool breath to each, watching the goose bumps appear on her lover's skin, and her nipples harden. "Mmm... She likes it." She grinned before taking a nipple between her teeth and tugging gently.

Kate simply acquiesced to what Arizona was doing. "Mmm who wouldn't? You are fucking amazing, my love."

She focused on the other nipple before travelling down Kate's body. She stopped just above Kate's center. "I can see how wet you are for me..." She spoke softly, "would you like for me to take care of this?"

Kate nodded vigorously. "If you'd want to, fuck yes," she stated.

"No... That's not how this is going to go. You're going to beg me." She growled, "convince me..."

Kate looked wildly out of place for a moment. "I made you cum last night. Take me. Arizona, please. No one knows my body like you. No one makes me cum like you. Please," she whimpered.

Arizona smiled and leaned down, dragging her tongue through Kate's folds, she hummed as she worked, taking special care to pay attention to Kate's movements with each flick of her tongue.

The agent felt like a puppet. Everything Arizona did was spot on.

Without warning, Arizona plunged her tongue deeply as she could inside, grasping the agent's thighs to hold her still. She watched Kate squirm, and enjoyed the faces and sounds she was eliciting from the woman. "Mmmm.." She continued humming, feeling her walls tighten, as she knew she was close to the edge.

Feeling Arizona take charge, Kate whimpered and began riding her face. Inside and out, she knew Arizona knew what she was doing to her. "Fuck, baby...so, so good," was all she could get out.

She felt Kate arch once more against her, and couldn't wipe the smile from her face as her lover climaxed. She remained where she was for a few moments, taking pride in her accomplishment as she looked over the very spent Agent Todd.

Kate shivered and kissed Arizona deeply. "Mmm god. Good morning to you too," she grinned before massaging Arizona's breasts again

Arizona smiled simply, "well... I don't need breakfast now." She pressed a kiss to Kate's lips, and pulled her close.

"Mmm sure you didn't work up an appetite?" She leaned in, sucking Arizona's neck and nipping.

"I'm sure I could eat..." She smiled, "I was just saying, you're very satisfying."

She hummed happily. "Really now?" She leaned down, kissing over Arizona's chest.

"Yes, really." Arizona stretched, then running her fingers through her lover's hair.

She kissed over her breasts and sucked each nipple in turn before cupping Arizona's sex.

Arizona moaned, and as much as she wanted to shower and start breakfast, her body deceived her.

Kate grinned as she felt how wet her lover was. "Mmmm for me?" She slid her finger over Arizona's clit.

"Ummhmm... You... You don't have to though." She moved as if she were going to roll over. "If you don't want to, I mean..."

Kate rubbed faster and kept kissing down her lovers body. "Why would I not want to?"

"I.. I don't know." Arizona arched against Kate's hand, and moaned.

Kate smirked as she sunk three fingers into Arizona. "I'd never not want to," she grinned as her fingers curled inside her lover.

Arizona rocked her hips, "Mmm...Caitlin..." Her eyes fluttered closed, as she bit down on her bottom lip.

She kept pumping her fingers inside as she moved her mouth. She latched her mouth on Arizona's tender clit, her fingers working faster..

She threw her head back and moaned from somewhere deep inside as Kate worked her over. "Oh god! Oh... Oh my god.." She clutched the bed sheets, knuckles turning white.

Kate watched what she was doing to Arizona. She raked her teeth over the sensitive nub in her mouth as her fingers kept pressing on her g-spot.

"Kate, I'm so close..." Arizona panted, and arched off the bed.

She thrust faster, needing her lover to come undone for her.

She tensed, her muscles felt as though they locked up completely. She saw stars, or so she thought as she screamed Kate's name once again.

She watched in amazement as Arizona came. She moved her fingers out but kept lapping at the sweetness coming from her. Not losing a drop, she moved up, kissing Arizona deeply, knowing she loved tasting herself on Kate's mouth. "You are...beyond beautiful, I swear," she murmured.

She blushed and shook her head, "no I'm not. I'm looking at beyond beautiful..." She kissed Kate once more.

Kate smiled, kissing back. "We'd put porn stars to shame then," she smirked.

"I don't wanna be all porny!" Arizona scrunched up her nose. "You're not porny!"

Kate chuckled. "I was kidding. I just mean we're hot so we must be explosive on film," she winked. She reached for a robe, tying it. "Feel free to grab that shower. I'll get some breakfast going."

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, getting up and stretching as she padded off towards the bathroom, sans robe.

She hummed, smiling as she fixed a frittata and got the toast going. She was still shaken by Arizona's reaction to the idea of moving. Yes, it did seem insanely soon but at the same time, she knew her lover would have to take time to evaluate the hospitals in the area. Surely, any one of them would kill to have such a highly accomplished, esteemed surgeon on their team. But, would they be up to Arizona's standards? That was more of issue.

Arizona allowed the hot water to wash over her as her thoughts began to swim. What had her so suddenly scared to move in with Kate? She loved her didn't she? 'Yes, immensely.' She answered herself silently. She finally finished up, and wrapped up in her robe, and headed into the kitchen. "Something smells wonderful..." She sighed, hopping up on the counter.

Kate smiled up to Arizona. "That would be you. All I have here is breakfast," she winked. "Coffee is almost ready. Mind grabbing some plates?"

"I can." She smiled, hopping down and grabbing plates and silverware and placing them on the counter. "What else?"

Kate kissed Arizona gently as she plated the frittata. "It's spinach and cheese. I hope that's okay?" She finished and grabbed another plate with the toast taking them over to the table. "There's also yogurt and fresh fruit if you're not a fan of the frittata. Not everyone is."

"I'm a fan of your cooking, so I'm sure I will enjoy it." She smiled, "it looks wonderful, and it smells wonderful too. So... Shh." She poured them both a cup of coffee, and followed Kate to the table.

She smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek as they sat down. "Um, I think I made you uncomfortable last night asking about moving here. I...if you don't want to, you don't have to. It is asking a lot, I get that. I just...I figured it would take time in terms of you finding a hospital that met your standards, us finding 'our' home, that kind of thing. But it's a huge decision to make."

Arizona frowned as Kate spoke, she didn't know how to explain her heart. "I... Am scared to death. Utterly terrified... I want to move here, I want to start building our life together, I... You simply took me by surprise." She nodded, "I'm scared that things are too wonderful...what if we wake up and there is something different? What if you wake up and don't love me? Hmm?"

"Do you think of me so fickle? Arizona, this is huge for me. It's not like I'm picking a new ice cream flavor, here. If being with you makes me gay, so be it. I wasn't before you," she shook her head. "And you're the last person I'd ever regret. I know what my heart feels. I can't foresee one day waking up and just not loving you. That's ludicrous…"

She hung her head, "I'm sorry... I can't help it." She reached to wipe the tears from her eyes, "I love you, I am in love with you... So much it hurts and it scares me."

She leaned over and kissed Arizona gently. "I get it. This is scary...and wonderful and intoxicating. We may not always feel this blissful. Reality of life can get mundane and repetitive. But I am not one to just haphazardly do something. Even when it gets mundane I can still think of both of us trying and working at it. Isn't that the important part in life? Two people trying? I...I think to myself every morning when I wake, 'how can I make her day better?' I strive for that."

Arizona looked into Kate's eyes. "I..." She cupped Kate's cheek, and brushed her thumb over her girlfriend's skin. "I am willing to try. I want to be who you come home to. I want to come home to you.." She nodded, "I love you..."

She smiled and kissed the pad of Arizona's thumb. "We still might have crazy schedules. I know emergencies happen and well, you know with mine I might have to drop and run with very little warning. It's not always this quiet with the job but it's not always dropping and running, either. Like I said, JJ has a family. Hotch has a family. We can make this work, I believe that."

"I want to try." Arizona nodded, "I want a house and a family with you..."

"Oh, family now?" She grinned. "Are we talking things on four legs or two?" she smirked as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm sorry..." She took a bite of her food, "you mentioned family first." She nodded.

"I was teasing. I'd love to entertain those avenues with you. I bet you'd look stunning pregnant."

"You've said that before." She smiled, "after that dream I told you about. You'd really want to have babies with me?"

Kate smiled dreamily. "I remember. I...could see that," she smiled and nodded. "Who would...I mean would we have more than one? I...had read about this couple where each partner carried a baby but when she did, the other mother's egg was used. I think that's an interesting idea."

She nodded. "Very interesting idea... I mean... I think you'd be so glowy and gorgeous pregnant too. Cuddled up on the couch, talking to you and the baby." She grinned.

Kate blushed. "You know...I have never contemplated children with any romantic partner before. I'm not just saying that. Even with Gibbs," she shook her head. "I'm not anti-children. It just...the thought of kids with those men didn't fit."

"I didn't either. Calliope wanted children... And I didn't. It was a bunch of terrible fights too." Arizona nodded, "but you see... She got her way."

"And here we are, discussing kids," Kate nodded. "Life works in mysterious ways." As they finished up, she gathered their dishes and set to cleaning. "What would you like to do today, darling? We have our drinks date at 7…"

"Well, what is there to do?" Arizona asked, following Kate into the kitchen.

"We could sight see? Go to the Capital? What are you interested in doing," she smiled as she turned on the tap.

"I'd like to sight see with you."

Kate smiled and pointed to a folder on the breakfast bar. "I printed out a list of various attractions nearby. Take a look while I finish up?"

Arizona picked up the folder and looked over it. "I... How do you feel about museums? We never had time to do these types of things when I was growing up, and dad would come to the capital."

Kate nodded. "That's fine. Whatever you'd like to do."

"Are you sure? Or is there somewhere you'd like me to see?" Arizona asked, "anywhere you like to go when you're in town?"

Kate shook her head. "I don't get out much, honestly. Between work and work, I'm usually there or here. Wherever we go will be new for me," she smiled.

Arizona nodded, and put the folder back onto the counter. "Okay then... We can just explore? See where the day takes us." She smiled. "I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

She finished up washing as Arizona spoke. "My little romantic," she smiled as she kissed her. "Maybe we should check out hospitals?"

"Yeah... Sure. We could do that." She nodded, heading towards the bedroom to get her clothes for the day.

Kate whistled as Arizona walked away. "Hate to see you go but love to watch you leave," she smiled.

Arizona wiggled her hips as she looked over her shoulder. "My girlfriend is such a dirty girl." She shook her head, disappearing into the bedroom to change.

"Maybe she should be punished," she called out with a smile still on her lips. She dried her hands and put the rest of the food away while she waited on her lover.

"Later!" Arizona called back, laughing to herself. As she finished up, she bounded out of the bedroom ready to take on the day. "I'd like to sight see and be a normal couple too, you know." She grinned.

Kate smiled as Arizona came out. "I am pretty sure we were normal in Seattle too," she winked. She grabbed her purse and Arizona's hand. "Ready?"

"Yep... I am. And I meant... I'd like to walk around the city with you on my arm. Make people jealous that you're mine." She smiled.

Kate kissed her softly. "Mmm possessive. I love it." She locked the door as they got out and walked toward the garage. She clicked 'open' on the key fob and opened her Camry's door. "Ladies first," she smiled.

"Thank you..." She smiled, "ever the gentlewoman." She sat down and buckled up, waiting for Kate.

She smiled, getting in and buckling up herself. "Have you looked over the list of hospitals on your phone? I am sure it would be rude to just drop by but," she shrugged.

"No... Not yet. Um... Can we be tourists? Please? I promise I'll look up hospitals and such tomorrow."

Kate nodded. "Okay. Hmm," she put in a destination in the GPS before heading off. She took the scenic route as they headed into town. She smiled to herself, knowing Arizona would love where she was taking her. "I know the Smithsonian is a given to see and I'm going to guess your dad already dragged you to all the war-themed things? And the National Marine Corp Museum?"

"Yeah... He has." She sighed and nodded, "I'd like to go to Arlington while I'm here too." She smiled, "if that's okay?"

"Absolutely. I think you're going to like where we're going first," she smiled. "Feel free to adjust whatever you want." She reached over, taking Arizona's hand as she drove.

Arizona smiled and squeezed Kate's hand, leaning her head back and watching the scenery roll by. "Where are we going first? I'm not the biggest fan of surprises." She shot Kate a side glance.

"It's called the Hirshhorn Museum," she smiled. "Hotch talked about taking Beth there. It supposedly has a beautiful sculpture garden."

Arizona nodded, "okay... That sounds wonderful. I am all about beautiful things." She grinned.

"I must be too now because I have the most beautiful woman I know in my car," she gave a cheesy grin.

She rolled her eyes, and kissed Kate's hand. "You're such a cheese ball."

Kate smiled. "I'm your cheese ball," she winked. It wasn't long before they arrived and she parked. She went around and opened Arizona's door.

Arizona kissed her girlfriend's cheek as they set off towards the entrance. She grasped Kate's hand and squeezed, "I love you..." She nodded as they went inside.

"I love you, my darling." They went in and wandered around taking note of various pieces. "Oh, I have an idea. How about we find something for our new place? Some piece we both like?"

"Really? Okay." Arizona nodded, looking around. "What are your tastes in art?" She asked, "because... I don't want us to clash on what we like." She smiled.

Kate smiled. "Having a differing taste is quite normal. I like classic," she nodded. "Things that aren't too loud or garish. Like…" she looked around, finding a very bright, neon-colored abstract piece. She pointed. "That is too bright for my taste."

Arizona nodded, and smiled as she walked away from Kate towards the bright piece, "I like the bright. But I also like this..." She pointed towards a contemporary black and white piece.

"It doesn't have to be so muted," she smiled. "Just that looks...ostentatious, to me." She wandered around. "What about this?" It was simple but burst with vibrant tones.

"I like that." She smiled, and nodded.

Kate smiled and waved a nice looking man over. "Hello. My," she bit her lip for a moment thinking on the right word. "Partner and I want to purchase this piece, please." The man smiled happily and nodded.

"Excellent choice. That artist sells out quickly here. Would you like to pay now and take it on your way out?" Kate nodded, walking back to a register with him.

"Do we...split the cost, hon, or I'll just buy it? What makes you happier? And do not say you buying it," she grinned.

Arizona smiled simply, knowing her dimples popped, "me buying it." She knew the answer would infuriate Kate a little, but she nodded. "I'll get it."

Kate raised her brow. "Arizona Brooke Robbins. Not funny."

"I am sooo scared." Arizona feigned fear, causing the gentleman behind the counter to chuckle. She handed him her card, and smiled.

Kate huffed. "Then I am going to buy something too!" She got close to her lover and whispered hotly in her ear. "Just wait until tonight. You will so be scared then," she ground against Arizona's ass.

Arizona blushed and smiled at the gentleman. "Th-thank you..." She attempted to stop her hand from shaking as she tried to sign her receipt.

Kate smiled to herself and went to look around. The salesman took a small sticker with 'sold' written on it and put it on the corner of their piece while they continued to browse.

Arizona followed Kate around, looking at other pieces. She took Kate's hand in hers and leaned in. "Tell me why I should be scared tonight?" She whispered.

Knowing her lover wanted to be aroused, she danced on the lines of detail and vagueness. "Oh I think perhaps a spanking is in order. Nice, open-handed swats to creamy, white ass cheeks. Watching them turn pink then deepen. Though who gets the spanking?" She smiled, teasing her lover.

She looked at Kate wide eyed. "I... Um... Was I that bad?" She asked, and then smiled mischievously.

"I told you I'd pay or we both would. You bogarted the purchase. Now we have to find a second item we agree on," she hissed.

Arizona felt a jolt of arousal course through her body, as she nodded. "What's the difference in me paying and you paying?" She asked.

"You disregarded me completely. That is a big difference. I am seeing all that preceded by a fair amount of teasing and torture over drinks with my colleagues tonight, however," she grinned.

"You wouldn't do that..." Arizona shook her head. "Tease me in front of them?" She smiled sweetly, and squeezed her hand. "I won't be able to concentrate."

Kate looked at her sweetly. "I very much will. You more than earned that, my dear. You will have to force yourself to focus," she smiled before continuing to peruse the museum.

Arizona nodded and browsed as well, she looked over her shoulder and watched Kate study a painting. She couldn't help but smile at the way the woman made her feel. Kate turned around and caught her staring. She turned back quickly and tried to study the particular painting in front of her.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned, catching the beautiful blonde staring. She smirked and walked over. "See anything you like, Miss?" She played up a 'strangers' angle.

"Y-yeah..." She pointed. "This one.. It's so... Different." She smiled politely.

Kate nodded. "Very unique. For yourself or that special someone?"

"My girlfriend and I are moving in together. " she nodded. "I just hope she likes it, we've already picked another out as well. She wants to find something else, I sort of hijacked the other transaction." She smiled sheepishly.

Kate nodded. "Oh my. I'm sure she'll have quite a punishment for you later," she smirked. "Perhaps you should find this girlfriend before some other person thinks you're available and tries to snap you up."

"Maybe you've seen her? She's about this tall..." Arizona held her hand up even with Kate, "dark hair, and green eyes that I could easily get lost in." She nodded, "she was looking around earlier... And I lost sight of her." She shrugged.

"Hmm sounds stunning. I will certainly keep my eyes open," she smiled. She leaned in and kissed Arizona softly. "My eyes are Hazel. Though around you they do tend to be greener," she nodded. "Shall we go see that sculpture garden before we find our next purchase?"

"They never look hazel when I see them." Arizona grinned into the kiss. "Yes, let's go..." She reluctantly pulled out of the kiss.

She smiled. "Because I am always happy with you."

Arizona blushed and pulled Kate along as they entered the sculpture garden. "I'm happy with you too." She spoke, squeezing her hand.

Kate smiled, lacing their fingers together. "And think. One day we will only be getting on a plane for a trip or work, not to go 'home,'" she kissed Arizona's cheek.

She nodded, thoughts clouding her head again. "Yeah... Yeah. You're right. What kind of house do you want for us?" She asked.

"Hmm, something cozy with a patch for a garden," she smiled. "You?"

Arizona smiled, "A yard for the kids to play in. A porch for us to sit and drink lemonade while we watch them play? Something cozy, definitely. Are there any houses around here like that?" She grinned, "I want somewhere that I feel safe, especially when you're not home."

Kate squeezed her hand. "Absolutely. I'll get on looking. And so many places have virtual listings with 3-D views I can send you. Or...we could just get you here first?""

Arizona smiled and blushed at the thought. "I... It doesn't matter to me. Would you rather have me here with you and look at houses?" She asked, "I mean... I've... Got enough saved up, that I could take a sabbatical to come here and look for a house and job. Greet you when you come home." She grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

Kate's heart swelled. "I-I would love that," she kissed back deeply. "And it's us cohabitating. So financially, it's not all on you." She added.

"I know... But I also don't want you to think that you have to take care of me either." Arizona nodded, "I'm... I'm sorry, I can't help being independent."

Kate shook her head. "It's what I love about you not something to be sorry for. I...have never realized how much I do like the feeling of taking care of someone. I think kids are very much in our future," she smiled. "Maybe we can start with a dog!"

Arizona smiled and pressed a kiss to Kate's lips. "Okay then... I guess I'm moving to Virginia... Soon." Her smile broadened at the realization.

Kate's smile was just as broad. "I love you, Arizona. So, so much." Part of her danced on the 'will you marry me?' question but knew that would seem soon.

"Can we head over to Arlington after this?" Arizona asked, her features suddenly serious.

"Absolutely, honey. Then we can go grab some lunch," she nodded.

"Okay... Look, I know it seems morbid and cheesy... But Tim is buried there... I'd like introduce you." She felt a knot form in her throat. "I... If it's weird, we don't have to."

Kate kissed Arizona. "It's not morbid or weird. I'd be honored."

Arizona felt tears well in her eyes, and begin to spill over silently. "Okay... Good. Good." She spoke, almost relieved.

They walked through the garden and then back inside. Kate kept note of the time. She stopped at a piece, almost gasping. "I...this is beautiful. What do you think?"

"Yes... We need that." Arizona agreed.

Kate smiled, taking it over to the salesman. "And we will take this as well."

Arizona kissed Kate's cheek, and smiled. It felt as though life in all aspects was falling into place. Here they were purchasing items for their new home. A home that hadn't even been decided upon, this day had been filled with planning and tiny epiphanies. Arizona watched Kate closely, studying her features, finding herself falling deeper in love.

Kate took their items in one hand while taking Arizona's with her other. She escorted her girlfriend happily, thinking of how much she yearned to ask her to be her wife. How could one case change her so completely? She felt like herself, but better. Kate was realistic. Life would not always be like this. There would be down moments. But something horrible had brought such incredible beauty. "You know that tattoo I have?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah... The rose? What about it?" Arizona asked confused.

"I think I'm going to have it redone as a phoenix," she smiled. "I...feel completely renewed by you. And, Phoenix is a town in Arizona," she grinned.

"I... I like it." Arizona nodded and smiled, "and I like the idea behind it."

Kate smiled as she got to the car. She put their purchases in the trunk and opened Arizona's door. "To Arlington we go," she kissed her lover before Arizona ducked into the car.

Arizona made sure to hold Kate's had during the entire drive. She watched her girlfriend closely, smiling as Kate would get preoccupied with traffic and mumble to herself, or sing along to some song on the radio. Arizona knew she was the right fit for her, everything felt right. She looked down and stared at the woman's fingers, delicate yet tough. These hands were the first soft touch she received upon being rescued. These hands would one day hold their child, hopefully. She looked back up and smiled to herself as Kate concentrated on the road. "I love you..." She said softly.

Hearing the words jar her from focusing on the directions, Kate smiled at a red light, drawing Arizona's hand to her lips and kissing the back of her fingers. "I love you. I am truly honored you want to me to meet your brother."

"Of course I want you to meet him." She smiled, "you're the most important person in my life... I... I just need some peace that I can only get from visiting him. Dad won't ever stop, too hard for him to be emotional." She shook her head.

Kate squeezed Arizona's hand. "I imagine losing a child is the hardest thing in this world. I will absolutely take you. And now living closer, you can come any time," she smiled. They arrived to the somber site. She parked and opened Arizona's door. She waited for Arizona's reaction to know whether to take her hand or not touch her.

As Arizona stepped out of the car, she recalled the last time she was there. Before she left for Africa, and after breaking up with Callie. She needed solace, she needed to know that what she was doing was right. So she used her afternoon to sit with Tim, and after a few hours, she left the country with a newfound sense of peace. She reached for Kate's hand, and squeezed it as she smiled at her girlfriend. "I love you." She spoke, her voice above a whisper.

Kate squeezed the hand gently. "I love you, Arizona." They walked quite a distance in comfortable silence before stopping at the headstone. Tim's name, years of birth and death emblazoned on the white marble.

Arizona stood and stared at the stone for a few moments before kneeling down in front of it. "Timothy? I know you've been looking out for me... And you probably had a hand in sending her my way." She looked back at Kate and reached out her hand to her girlfriend. "But I want to formally introduce her to you. Timothy, this is Caitlin Todd... My own personal hero and savior. And someday... I'm going to marry her. I just know it." She smiled, "I expect you to be dancing up there when I do." She looked over to Kate and smiled, "Kate... This is Timothy. My other hero."

She knelt down, holding Arizona's hand. "I..Timothy, it is a pleasure to meet you. It is an honor and a privilege to be here." She felt tears forming and didn't stop herself. "As you already know, your sister is a jewel and I thank you so much for protecting her all these years. If it's okay with you, I'll happily take on the task. And yes, I will be very proud to make her my wife and a mother one day."

Arizona watched as Kate spoke, she reached to wipe the tears from Her girlfriend's cheeks as tears began to roll from her own eyes. She squeezed her hand, and nodded along. "She loves me, Tim... And I love her, immensely. You would approve, she's brave and beautiful, and she'll take wonderful care of me." She nodded, and leaned her head over on Kate's shoulder.

She turned her head and kissed Arizona softly. "I am honored. Beyond honored you'd think such a brave man would approve of me loving you."

"Of course he'd approve of you." Arizona smiled, "If he were here, you would've loved him too. Thank you, for coming with me here." She nodded, "I love you."

Kate kissed softly back. "I love you darling. I am sure I would have loved him more than my own brothers," she nodded with certainty.

They spent the rest of their afternoon going to lunch at a small bistro and wandering around the Capital. Since Arizona would be calling the town 'home' soon, the women didn't feel as rushed to see every major sight. That honestly wouldn't be possible in such constrained time, anyway. They went home and had a small meal and rested. Tonight was sure to be interesting. The only downside to Kate was Blake wouldn't be there. It seemed hasty but within the last week she transferred to another unit temporarily. On a surprising upside, Hotch had convinced Emily to join them. While she and Kate hadn't worked together long before Prentiss departed, (after she too had to fake her own death) Kate had liked and missed the agent. Given such a similar happening that she now felt ready to share with her team, Kate hoped Emily would be a potential friend and ally.

**A/N: Thank you all for joining us and following along. Yes, we made a creative decision to bring Emily back because...we can! Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism or love. We also understand some might feel the pair getting together feels 'rushed' or even U-Haul'ed. Again, this is our feeling on the matter. If you don't care for it, please stop reading. Thank you. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: thank you all for joining us again. We have made a creative decision to drop Dr Alex Blake (at least for now) and bring back *drum roll* Emily Prentiss! We are adding a twist on her plot line. If you morally object or don't ship what's coming, we respectfully understand. We do ask if you wish to express that, please do so constructively. "This is sick," is not constructive. If you don't like, please know we appreciate your time and your right to stop following!**

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona as they got dressed. "Hey, another great thing I realized? We are practically the same size," she grinned. "Double the wardrobe here," she winked playfully. "I honestly don't know what to expect. Garcia is picking the place so it could either be some trendy, funky night club or some rundown old school lesbian bar," she chuckled.

"I'm sure anywhere we go will be fine." She nodded, straightening her shirt in the mirror. "I do like the idea of doubling my wardrobe." She grinned, kissing Kate's cheek as she disappeared into the bathroom to fix her hair.

"Though you look better without clothes," she called after her. She finished zipping up her jeans and finding comfortable flats to match her semi-casual attire. Her phone rang. "Garcia, are you finally going to tell me where we're to meet you or do we just look for some giant rainbow bat signal in the sky?"

"Ah, my lady lovin Cherie, I was not able to rig that tonight. I will just send the information to your phone," she paused. "Now. We will see you and your Arizona at 7 on the nose," she stated, not asking.

Kate couldn't help but chuckle. Some parts of Garcia reminded her oddly of Tony. "We'll see you all there, Penelope. Thanks." They hung up and Kate looked at the text. "Okay, we're going to someplace called 'The Grove.'" She called out before Googling the location. "So...she's landed in the middle of the two extremes. Seems like a mid-scale gay and lesbian club hosting Lady's Jazz tonight." She wasn't sure to be excited or nervous.

"Garcia seems nice just from what I'm hearing. A jazz night sounds good." She pulled her blonde curls up into a clip, and kept messing with it as she came out into the bedroom. "Does this look okay? Am I too casual?"

Kate felt her throat go dry as her eyes raked over Arizona. She shook her head. "God, no! Now I worry taking you out is going to be like some kind of lesbian catnip," she wrapped her arms around her lovers waist, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Arizona returned Kate's kiss, moaning against her lips. "I'm going home with you... You can flaunt me all you want baby." She winked, pressing another kiss to her girlfriend's lips and pulling her out of the bedroom. "Come on... We don't want to be late, and if we keep standing here, I'm going to want to strip you, and..." She kissed Kate's neck, before letting her go and walking out of the room.

Kate groaned. "Mmmm damn right you are," she grinned as she swatted her lovers ass. "Okay, but we will revisit that stripping later," she winked as she grabbed her things and Arizona's hand.

"Yes ma'am." Arizona grinned, and saluted Kate. "Striptease is on the agenda later."

Kate grinned. "That's my girl." She got to the car and unlocked the door. "Ladies first," she motioned gallantly.

"Thank you, sweetie." She smiled, climbing in, and buckling up. As Kate got into the car, Arizona immediately reached out her hand to her girlfriend.

She laced their fingers and headed off toward 'The Grove,' smiling the whole way. "I am still so amazed how far we have come. I can't wait until you're here, permanently." She winked.

"I'm scared but I'm excited." Arizona nodded, "I... Hope you don't regret asking me to move." She spoke softly.

Kate shook her head. "Arizona, I love you. I am in love with you. I've seen you hung over clinging to the toilet like it was God. I've seen you go through night terrors and lash at me. I am in this. I know what we are facing," she nodded. "I have never in my life known anyone worth facing this for. I am the one hoping you don't regret anything…"

"I... I won't." Arizona shook her head, "you've seen me through so much. I... I don't even know how I'm going to be able to ever repay you for what you've done. You've... Saved me. I know I've said that before, but you have."

At a red light, Kate kissed her. "Shh. Love isn't about 'repaying' or owing someone. I did what was right. I just got an incredible bonus for doing so I wasn't even expecting. So, just know you are amazing and at the end of the day...if you find out sometime you don't love me...you're not bound to me, okay?" She hoped the sentiment made sense.

"I know it's not." Arizona smiled, "and I am not going to waver in my love for you. You make me feel something I've never felt, so... You're stuck with me."

Kate felt herself physically swoon. She'd never in her life experienced it as she gave Arizona a gentle smile. The GPS told her she'd arrived as she parked at the destination. "We're here," she grinned. "I promise, they will love you." She hopped out and got Arizona's door.

"Are you positive they will?" Arizona smiled, and got out of the car, linking her arms with Kate's.

Kate smiled. "I am sure. Oh my god honestly, I can't believe Penelope isn't gay with how she's embraced me, seriously. And JJ has had...a past," she grinned. "Prentiss, I'm not sure. I didn't ask before. You'll love them, they'll love you, it's great," she nodded as she opened the doors.

Arizona followed Kate inside, holding her hand tightly. "If you say so."

"I know so," she commented as she got to the table. "Dr Arizona Robbins meet Penelope Garcia, our IT goddess," Garcia smiled and extended her hand. "Agent Jennifer Jareau, or JJ, as we lovingly call her." She watched her girlfriend shake her coworkers hands. "And Agent Emily Prentiss," the dark haired woman extended her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Arizona smiled politely. "I've heard so much about each of you."

Emily was willing to be bold. "We have heard things about you...mostly through moans and gasps. So all good," she smiled coyly.

Arizona blushed and shook her head, "I...um..." She put her face in her hands as they took their seats. "What all have you told them, Kate?"

She looked at Arizona gently. "That I love you and you make me happier than I dreamed possible. Honestly, I thought Gibbs was it. You...proved me wonderfully wrong," she smiled.

She smiled genuinely at Kate. "Awww, I love you." She leaned over and kissed her, not caring everyone else was watching. "You make me happy too."

She kissed Arizona warmly back before they got to the table. Of course Garcia noticed. "Hmm our love birds were flocking around," she smiled to the pair.

Arizona smiled. "Sorry, rude of me to just kiss her like that.." She blushed again. "So, um... Tell me about yourselves?"

Kate interjected. "Not rude. I kissed you. Anyway, go ahead," she nodded.

Emily was the first to go. "I am agent Emily Prentiss," she smiled, extending her hand to Arizona. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she politely replied.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." She smiled, shaking her hand once again. "I'm not sure I've heard very much about you." She mentioned.

Emily playfully ribbed. "Worried she'd reconsider her options if you told her about me, Kate?" She chuckled and shook her head. "I left the BAU for my own assignment a little under a year after Kate came on board," she explained.

"I see." Arizona nodded, and smiled watching her aggravate Kate, she loved watching her love interact with these people. She kept amazing her, Arizona found herself falling deeper for the woman beside her.

"Funny, Em. Good to see you're still as humble as ever. And this is Penelope Garcia, our hostess this evening," she smiled introducing the two. Garcia shook Arizona's hand warmly.

"Wow! You are gorgeous," she smiled. "I'd totally reconsider being straight for you..."

"Back off, Garcia," Kate teased. "And this is Jennifer Jeareau or JJ, as we call her."

Arizona nodded and shook each woman's hand once again. "Garcia, you're adorable." She nudged Kate, "I like her personality. A lot like mine." She grinned, "and JJ... I've heard so much about you. Kate was most eager to tell you about she and I."

JJ smiled. "Kate confessed her...feelings for you to me. Well, initially her confusion, really. I am happy it's turned out so well for you both," she nodded.

"Enough chatter, ladies. What can we start with? First round is on Kate!" Garcia volunteered.

"Oh, well that's nice of me!" Kate teased.

"How sweet of you, darling... Ill take a rum and coke." She nudged Kate again, squeezing the hand she held tightly under the table.

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "I...well we were roomed together and I didn't know if what I felt was due to the case or..." She squeezed Arizona's hand. "Beer," she smiled at Penelope. "Whatever's on draft."

"Apparently Kate's the guy," Prentiss ribbed again.

"Well, when I do 'get it up,' unlike guys, I can go on for hours and not need a refractory period," she smirked triumphantly.

Arizona blushed at the comment, but smiled. "She really can go on and on, like the energizer bunny." She nodded, "I'm glad you were brave enough to see where this went." She motioned between the two of them.

"I'd say we don't need an image but," Emily looked from one woman to the other and nodded. "Not a terrible one..."

Kate smiled and kissed her lover softly. "Me too. And you are very welcome for the image, Em," she grinned.

"The drinks will be over shortly," Garcia smiled.

"They bring the drinks over?" JJ looked around seeing everyone else was bringing their own to their tables.

Penelope smiled. "No. The bartender said I was too hot to carry all that myself so she'd send a person over for us."

Kate whistled. "Well, that's what's up," she chuckled.

"I would've agreed with the bartender." Arizona chuckled and winked at Penelope. "For any of us really."

Kate feigned jealousy. "Excuse me! Are you checking my colleagues out?"

"We're all hot women at this table, Caitlin..." Arizona spoke, "I'm going home with you, stop worrying."

She grinned and kissed Arizona. "I was kidding."

Emily shot. "One, if you two don't stop being so sweet we will all catch Diabetes. Two...hey if she's interested, I'm willing to dabble," she winked.

Before Kate could respond, a cute woman with a buzz cut and lip ring came over holding a tray of drinks. She began passing them out but kept her eye on Prentiss. When she left, Kate grinned. "Hmm someone has an admirer," she winked.

"Oh wow!" Arizona chuckled, taking a sip of her drink. "She was undressing you with her eyes, I foresee her giving you her number by the end of the night. Mark my words." She smiled.

Emily blushed. "Um...JJ, hold my hand."

The agent looked confused. "What?"

"She wants you to pretend to be her girlfriend," Kate noted. "Scared you couldn't just turn her down gently, Em?"

Arizona laughed out loud. "If JJ won't hold your hand, just scoot over here... I can look like a player." She winked

Emily smirked and moved over next to Arizona. "Not at all. I was trying to get Arizona to offer," she winked as she seemed to get pretty cozy.

Arizona grinned and put her arm around Kate and Emily respectively. "Oh... My girls." She chuckled, "so this is what it feels like..." She nodded. "Like a pimp."

Kate was going to pretend to be mad right when Arizona said 'pimp.' She couldn't even try as she burst out laughing. "So wait...we're the ho's?"

The table erupted in laughter. They quieted down as a woman was approaching the table. Garcia blushed instantly knowing it was the bartender from earlier.

"Um, hi again..." She was obviously nervous. "I'm Lucy. I'm on my lunch break and wanted to know if you'd like to dance?"

"Go on, Penelope..." Arizona motioned, "that was adorable." She smiled, still chuckling from the comments earlier.

She blushed and nodded as she went over to the dance floor with the woman. The songstress on stage was doing a sultry rendition of "I Just Want To (Make Love To You). "You realize you didn't answer me from before," Kate grinned at Arizona.

"Who's the highest earner?" JJ quipped.

"Answer what?" Arizona smiled sweetly, and looked to JJ. "I'm not sure... We haven't discussed that." She looked back to Kate.

"Oh definitely me!" Em proclaimed.

Kate shot back. "So you're admitting to being a bigger ho?"

"I think she is." Arizona nodded, "Kate here... She's more of a one woman ho. And I'm the one woman." She winked.

Emily chuckled. "Hey! I got what the people want."

"Oh we all do," JJ smiled. "I haven't been dancing in ages..." She sighed as she looked around.

"Why don't you take her for a spin, stud?" Kate asked Emily.

"If you'll take her... I'll take Kate out there and dance." Arizona smiled sweetly. "She really wants to dance." She spoke, motioning towards JJ.

Emily shrugged. "Okay. Let's go," she got up heading to the floor.

"You could act like you like me and take my hand," JJ scoffed.

Kate chuckled. "They sound more married than we do," she grinned as she got up and took Arizona's hand.

"I know, right?" She chuckled, following the girls to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around Arizona and swayed. "You might be turning all my women coworkers gay," she grinned.

"Is that a bad thing?" Arizona smiled, her dimples popping.

Kate chuckled and kissed her. "It is if they're wanting in your pants," she smirked. She let her lips flutter against Arizona's neck while she whispered. "Is it wrong I'm getting hot thinking of taking you right here? Just...mmm everyone watching?"

Arizona's knees went weak as Kate kissed her neck and whispered. "I... Uh... Mmm..." Was all she could muster as a response. 'Thank god it's darker over here... No one can see me blush.'

She let the tip of her tongue tease her lover's pulse point as she continued. "You'd like that? All these women getting hot and bothered watching? Wanting you. Wanting to take you like I am. But they can't," she nipped softly.

"Ka-Kate..." She stammered, "I... They'd kill us if we cut the evening short, wouldn't they?" She asked, as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

She sucked Arizona's earlobe teasingly. "Mmm they'd understand. But, I kind of find it fun driving you wild. Knowing you're wet. I want you to ache for me," she hissed.

"I do... I do ache for you." She whimpered, burying her face against Kate's neck. "You're such a tease."

She grinned and pulled back, looking in Arizona's eyes. "If you weren't classier than you are, I'd pull you into the bathroom," she kissed her. Glancing over, she saw JJ and Emily dancing as well as Garcia and the bartender. "Aw, looks like everyone is very happy," she winked.

"Everyone looks very happy..." Arizona nodded, and pressed a kiss to Kate's lips. "I love you so much."

She kissed her lover and smiled. "I love you, my everything."

JJ and Emily both caught sight of Kate and Arizona and swayed closer to the pair. "You guys need to get a room." JJ murmured, "you're making everyone else in here look bad."

Kate grinned. "Not even sorry. Arizona is stunning," her eyes sparkled as she talked about her love.

Emily grinned, "It's cute. You two are cute."

Arizona shook her head, "not as stunning as Kate here... And thank you, Emily."

Kate smiled. "You two look cute, too. You should kiss!" She grinned.

Arizona nodded and smiled broadly. "Yes! Do it! Kiss her!"

JJ's eyes were wide with shock. "We are straight!" She protested.

"So was I. Em's the big baller," she challenged.

"Yeah! She insists I turned her." Arizona pointed to Kate, kissing her cheek.

Not wanting to look cowardly, Emily turned to JJ and pulled her in for a kiss. Something that was just going to be quick suddenly became heated.

Kate quirked her eyebrow, watching as her mouth fell open. "I...wow…"

"Oh my god..." Arizona gasped, "you go girls! Next round is on me." She smiled.

Kate nodded. "Yeah...I," she shook her head.

JJ turned deep red as she blushed trying to catch her breath. Emily looked as proud as a peacock. "See? Nothing to it."

"Uh, I'm betting that wasn't your first time, cowgirl," Kate quipped.

"Maybe...maybe not," she smirked.

JJ shook her head. "Your hands were on my ass. That was so not your first time!"

Emily shrugged. "Uh...blame the drinks?"

"Drink," Kate corrected. "Singular. And if that's what happens on one, this is going to be an interesting night," she grinned, grabbing everyone's orders. After she tracked down Penelope, who was still talking to the bartender, she grabbed her order and headed to the bar. 'Hmm, maybe that chick owns it? It's been a pretty long 'break' if she doesn't' she mused. She gave the laundry list of orders to a cute blonde who was slightly taller than herself.

As Kate sat back down, Arizona nudged her with a fake pout, "I know you weren't checking out that blonde amazon over there." She whispered, leaning over and kissing her.

Kate glanced back and then to Arizona looking confused. "No, why?"

"Because by the way she was looking at you... You were naked and wet in her eyes." Arizona nodded, "looked you up and down more than once."

Kate still looked confused. "Me? Please," she shook her head. "You're eye-fuck gorgeous. I'm just...average."

"No..." She pointed towards her, "look.. She's looking at you. And I'm getting jealous, I want to let her know you're taken." She whispered, nipping at Kate's earlobe.

She moaned and kissed Arizona deeply. She slid her hand up her lover's blouse, surprisingly aroused at being watched and cupped her breast.

Arizona moaned into the kiss, enjoying the sensations, until someone cleared their throat, jolting her out of her stupor. She pulled back and looked at the other three women who were sitting and staring at her and Kate with mouths agape. "I... Um... We're sorry." She blushed.

Kate shook her head. "I'm not sorry," she smiled and grabbed her beer. She held it up. "To Girl's Night!" She smiled to her colleagues.

Arizona and everyone else raised their glasses and agreed "to girls night!"

Kate smiled and turned her attention to Emily. "So, Prentiss...expert girl kisser. Do share," she winked.

"I've just met you, and I wanna know some backstory too!" Arizona agreed.

Emily rolled her eyes teasingly. "Well, I don't know where to start. Are you just asking about the lesbian dabblings or everything here?"

"Everything." Arizona and Kate said in unison.

"God! You two," she chuckled and shook her head. "Well, my mother is an Ambassador. I'm an only child. My dad wasn't in the picture. Mom is very...domineering," she noted as she took a sip of her drink. "I graduated from Yale. Um...everyone knows about my 'faking her death' thing…The lesbian thing well, it wasn't just the 'Gay Until Graduation,' stint," she insisted. "I had a few girlfriends, actually. I guess I am bisexual, but I haven't really 'defined' myself."

"Oh, Emily..." Arizona leaned in, "I am so intrigued. You sound like so many girls I went to school with."

She raised her brow. "Oh? Tell me about you, Arizona."

"I grew up a military brat, so we moved a lot... Um, I had a Cindy Crawford poster that was the first thing I hung up each time we moved. I didn't have boyfriends." Arizona shrugged. "I just... Knew." She smiled.

Emily smiled, the other women listened on. "Ah," she nodded as she sipped her martini again. "I didn't really think much about it. I had some girlfriends here or there. I was in boarding schools throughout Europe growing up. There, things are so, so much more relaxed and unrestrictive. That was a huge help, I later realized. What can I say, though? JJ is pretty hot," she winked at her co worker who blushed. "And if you and Kate are off the market, why not kiss her? Things are a little tenuous with Will…"

"JJ is a gorgeous woman. All of you are, actually." She traced her hand over Kate's thigh and squeezed.

Kate let out a soft moan.

"Doing okay there, Kate," Penelope teased.

"I...yeah," she smiled. "Out with friends. Incredible girlfriend. Great job. Doing wonderfully," she smiled. "Anyone need a refill on her drink?"

Penelope smiled and shook her head, "I bet you're okay." She chuckled. "I'll take another of whatever this is, you brought me earlier. Bring Arizona one too. She would like this. I just know it."

Kate chuckled. "Yep, totally twins except this one," she pointed to Arizona. "Total science freak and tiny human saver and that one," she pointed to Garcia. "Total super incredible tech girl and very critical component to our team," she smiled.

"I'll take another Cosmo," JJ smiled.

"I'm good but I'll give you a hand," Emily smiled. They walked up to the bar and gave the orders.

"So, that kiss with JJ was pretty intense," Kate pointed out.

"I... Uh.. Yeah, it was." Emily nodded, blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I don't go for busting up homes or anything but...they have been on the outs for awhile now. She didn't seem repulsed by the kiss. Shocked at first," she nodded. "But then she kind of seemed into it." Kate paid for the drinks but lingered to keep talking. She noticed which bartender was serving them but kept her focus on Emily.

"Oh she was into it... It was her tongue pressing into my mouth." Emily grinned. "I... She and I have... I've made out with her before."

"Oh really?" Kate looked as shocked as she felt. "You are gonna have to share," she nodded. "But we better get these back. You take that fine woman her drink," she winked.

Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed a couple of the drinks and headed back to the table. "Ladies... This round is on yours truly. Enjoy." She smiled, and handed JJ hers. "Here you go, beautiful."

JJ flushed deeply. "T-thanks, Em." She stammered. There was definitely a change in the air.

"So...are we all just pairing off with women now?" Garcia asked.

"Seems that way..." Arizona nodded, and grinned across at Garcia. "So, how was your dance?"

She blushed. "It was...nice." Oddly the talkative blonde didn't elaborate.

Emily grinned, "Garcia at a loss for words... That's a first."

Kate chuckled and tipped her drink to Emily. "Too true! Well ladies, we have had fun but if you don't mind, we are going to head off. You all have a lovely evening," she smiled, reaching for Arizona's hand. "We will do this soon though. Once my love is here and settled."

Arizona looked around the table and smiled at the women, "it's been wonderful meeting you and beginning to get to know you, I look forward to getting to know you all more. Thank you." She stood with Kate.

"For what?" The three asked in unison.

"For being so nice and welcoming." She smiled broadly.

She'd laced her fingers with JJ easily as Emily responded for the trio. "Well it was lovely meeting you, Arizona. I for one found this all very refreshing and can't wait to see you again." They nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely." JJ added.

Kate smiled at the pair holding hands before waving and turning to go. As they got outside, she kissed Arizona again. "Seems you've helped pair Em and JJ up, possibly," she grinned.

"Just call me Cupid." Arizona grinned into the kiss.

"My Cupid," she winked. She helped her lover into the car. The effects of the two beers had long since worn off otherwise she'd call them a cab. She started up the car and once set, took Arizona's hand. "So, so happy with you."

"And I'm happy with you." She smiled, squeezing Kate's hand. Still buzzing somewhat from her drinks, she felt mischievous. She pulled Kate's hand towards her, dragging it up and down her thigh.

She moaned at what Arizona was doing with her hand. "Baby, I have to focus on the road or we'll crash," but she didn't pull her hand away. She cupped Arizona's center over her clothes.

Arizona let out a ragged breath as Kate touched her. "Mmm... It's a test. I'm testing your skills." She moaned, pressing Kate's hand against her, and moved her hips.

She gripped the wheel with her free hand and focused hard as she kept massaging. "Fuck...you're so wet it is soaking through the denim..." she gasped.

Arizona bit her lip and smiled sheepishly at Kate. "Oops?"

She smirked. "'Oops' my ass," she grinned. She took a few shortcuts and got home in record time. "Get your ass upstairs and outta those pants," she husked.

"Oh... I love it when you take charge." She grinned, and jogged up to the door, teasing Kate as they rode the elevator. She grabbed her hand and stuck it inside the edge of her pants.

Not caring about cameras, she slid her hand in and teased her fingers against slick folds as she nibbled Arizona's neck. "Because you know you always get what you want from it."

Arizona moaned as she leaned into Kate's neck, bracing herself against her girlfriend. "You get what you want too..." She hummed.

She nipped her neck possessively. "This is about why you like me in charge, sexy." The elevator came to a stop and before the doors could open she pulled her hand up quickly. She grab her lovers and rushed to her apartment, almost dropping her keys in the process. They fumbled inside.

"Bedroom... Now." Arizona spoke quickly as she ripped at Kate's clothes. "I need you... Want you. Now."

Kate grinned, taking control. "Mmm my dear, you don't order me, remember?" She slowly began stripping. "Beg me."

"Kate... Please." She whimpered as she backed towards the bedroom, watching Kate's clothes disappear little by little. "I need you, baby..."

She wanted to give in right there but knew how Arizona loved this. "More, darling. Tell me how you ache."

"I ache... From the very depths of my being, I ache... For you. Please baby..." She reached out her hand.

Kate smiled and took Arizona's hand, kissing it gently. "Mmmm go get your toy," she motioned to the night stand.

Arizona grinned, and bounded to the night stand, grabbing the strap-on that they'd purchased on one of their earlier outings. She smiled and held it out to Kate.

She stood nude and shook her head. "You put it on me, darling. You want it? You earn it," she asserted.

Arizona nodded, and knelt down in front of Kate, and smiled as she helped her step into the belt. She kissed up Kate's legs, as she slid it up and into place, buckling the straps. "How's that?" She asked, standing up and kissing across Kate's neck.

She nodded, not able to look down yet. "D-does it look funny?" Her confidence faltered for a moment.

"No... It's on tight, it's hot pink, and it's hot." Arizona grinned, trailing her hands down Kate's back and then squeezing her ass. "I can wear it later, and you can see. Just trust me..."

Feeling her lover want her, she found a renewed sense of self. She grinned and kissed her deeply. "Oh, you only get to wear it if I say so," she smirked. She finally looked down, surprised how it looked. "On your knees, my love," she grinned.

"Oh?" Arizona quirked an eyebrow, "okay, then." She knelt down in front of Kate and smiled up at her.

She bit her bottom lip and caressed Arizona's cheek. "Suck me, baby. Suck my cock," she cooed.

Arizona nodded happily, and began teasing her tongue over the shaft, and across the tip, making sure not to break eye contact.

Kate watched anxiously, gasping as her lover did what she requested. Never in her life had she ever dreamed a lover would do this. She ran her fingers through Arizona's hair. "So. Fucking. Good," she groaned as she rocked her hips.

As Arizona continued, she moaned hearing Kate gasp and compliment her. She took care to please her lover as if the toy were an extension of her. "Mmm...I love you," she whispered, looking up at Kate.

For a moment she had closed her eyes and could swear she was feeling Arizona's mouth. Hearing the words jostled her back to reality and she smiled. "I love you, sweetheart. Mmmm get on the bed on your knees."

She nodded, got up and crawled onto the bed and knelt again. "Yes?" She smiled at her lover.

Kate growled with lust looking at her. "Mmm lean down on your elbows. I want you comfortable." She sauntered up behind Arizona and leaned down, peppering kisses over her back.

Arizona did as she was told, and leaned forward on her elbows, and arched her back as Kate kissed her skin. Her breath hitched in her throat, and moaned.

She took the toy in her hand and teased it up and down Arizona's slit, pressing it against her clit. "Mmmm so wet baby," she groaned with pleasure.

Arizona looked over her shoulder and smiled, "it's all for you," as she rolled her hips, and moved back against her lover.

She stopped teasing and pushed completely inside, feeling it slip in with little resistance. She gave Arizona a moment to just enjoy the full feeling. "So fucking good, baby," she moaned.

She ground her hips against Kate, "keep going, please?" She begged. "I... Need you."

Her thrusts were slow and thought through. She positioned the toy just right to have the curved tip hitting Arizona's g-spot.

She moaned, and arched as Kate seemed to hit her in all the right spots. "I'm close..."

"Cum for me, baby," she thrust faster and swatted Arizona's ass cheek with her hand. "Give it to me, baby."

Arizona buried her face against the sheets and screamed as her climax reached it's pinnacle. "Oh, god!" She moaned, feeling tears well in her eyes, as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

She was far from done with her lover as Kate reached around, stroking Arizona's clit as she kept moving the toy in and out. "Mmm more, baby. Gimme more. I need it. I love watching you cum for me," she cooed.

She shivered and whimpered as Kate continued, "I.. Oh my god..."

She quickened her pace, seeing Arizona tense. She knew she'd be coming again soon. "That's my girl. Take it, baby. Take it."

Her muscles tensed to a point of pain, she whimpered once more and gasped. "That's... I..." She cried out, and collapsed against the bed, her body moving with her ragged breaths. "You've wrecked me..." She sighed.

Kate waited a moment before moving to withdraw from her lover. "Mmm good," she kissed the small of her back before slipping out completely. She took the toy off and laid beside her.

"I... You.. Wow." Arizona nodded, from behind hooded eyes. "That was amazing, and yes... Amazing." She smiled.

Kate smiled. "I literally fucked your brains out?" She kissed her softly.

"Feels that way." She kissed Kate, and smiled still. "I... I'll take care of you... When I regain my energy. Gimme a minute."

"I am perfectly happy, darling," she smiled.

"Right..." She shook her head weakly, "I'm dead serious... I can't move. You... Are wonderful, and I can foresee us making each other happy all the time in the future."

Kate winked. "Which is why I'd like you here STAT!"

"Well, as soon as I get home, I'll give my resignation, and I'll start packing. How's that?"

She nodded. "I...just can't picture here without you now. Now that I've had this, it's like heroin. I need it all the time."

"I... Can't imagine me without you, so... I get it. I won't be long when I go back to Seattle, I'll be back before you know it. I'm addicted."

Kate rolled over on top of Arizona again and kissed her. "I love you."

"Mmm... I love you too." Arizona grinned, and wrapped her arms around the woman.

She let herself relax into the gifted surgeon's arms. "I love this."

"Me too..." Arizona nodded. "I want to marry you." She spoke softly.

Kate kissed softly. "Well, I'm sorry, that's a no-go," she smiled until her lover started to frown. "Because I will be marrying you," she winked.

"Oh, you think so?" Arizona grinned, and rolled atop Kate, with her newly regained strength, she leaned down and kissed Kate's neck. "Always in charge, aren't you?" She growled.

She groaned in pleasure at the feel and sight of Arizona on top of her. "Mmm I'm the one with the badge and gun," she teased.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Many apologies for the delays on updates. Here is the next set of five chapters. We hope you enjoy. If you do or have constructive criticism, please leave us feedback! **_

Two weeks after arriving home, Arizona found herself more nervous than ever. Most of her apartment had been packed and half of it shipped to DC. Now all she had to worry about was speaking to Callie, finishing her time at the hospital, and her final appointment with Dr. Melfi.

_**Calliope, we need to talk when you have a moment. Please? **_

**Um okay. Be there in five. **She was unsure why her ex wanted to speak with her but knew if she was reaching out, something was up. She left Sofia with Mark and headed to Arizona's apartment. She knocked and waited.

"Calliope... Please come in." Arizona motioned her inside, "excuse the mess and boxes." She smiled a pained smile.

She nodded as she came in. "No problem. Are...you moving?" She asked curiously as she surveyed the space.

Arizona motioned Callie to the couch. "I...I am. That's why I wanted to talk to you. Please, have a seat, would you like something to drink?"

She looked suspicious and shook her head. "No, thank you though. Please just say what you need to say. I rushed over here thinking you were dying or something."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Scare you." She shrugged, "I'm moving... I'm leaving Seattle and moving to DC."

She tried to reign in her feelings. "For that agent? You've barely known her two months! And what if it doesn't work out?" She scoffed.

"Yes, I'm moving in with Caitlin." Arizona nodded, calmly. "I don't foresee it not working out. I... Love her and I just wanted you to know that I'm leaving. Nothing has been right for me here, since I returned from Africa. I need a new start."

"Nothing was right in your leaving, Arizona!" The woman's voice shook with venom. "But do whatever you want. You're good at that," she said tersely.

"If I didn't go, they wouldn't have had help." Arizona spoke, "you know that whole grant, and trip was for a reason. What is left here for me, Calliope? You made damn sure that everyone was on your side when I got home."

She looked affronted. "I was hurt and devastated! Should I not have leaned on my friends for support? I lost the only person I loved because I couldn't be overjoyed to go to Africa! You know for damn sure I was by your side trying and you made me stay! We got to the airport and you told me to stay here!"

"I did that for you. I knew you'd never be happy over there. You were so passive-aggressive those days leading up to our flight, I knew you'd only get worse. I... I told you to stay hoping you'd be happier." Arizona nodded, "I loved you, and I wanted you to be happy."

"I...would have tried! I loved you, Arizona. I wanted to marry you. No, Africa wasn't my dream but I was trying to support yours and you just left. What if Kate finds her Africa and leaves you?"

"If she does... Then, I'll figure it out, and I'll somehow move on." Arizona nodded, "you don't have to worry about me. I'm not asking you for permission to leave, I'm telling you this is what's happening, and I hope you can be happy for me. I simply didn't want you to think I'd disappeared."

She sighed heavily and stood. "Fine, Arizona. I won't stop you or beg you to stay. Go be with Kate. I guess this is goodbye," she added solemnly.

"I suppose it is." Arizona stood as well, "I wish you well, Calliope. I do hope that should I ever come back to Seattle, I can say hello? Same goes for you, if you come to DC." She forced another smile, and followed Callie to the door. "May I hug you?" She asked.

Callie nodded, leaning in and hugging Arizona gently. "I still love you. I know you know that. I wish I didn't. Despite everything, I still do. You...take care. And if she ever doesn't treat you right, call me. I don't care how big her gun is. I'll break her in two seconds."

Arizona chuckled, and held onto Callie a little longer, before kissing her cheek and pulling away. "I promise you, I'll call if I ever need you." She smiled. "And I will always love you, you know that."

She let go and nodded. "But...not in the same way." She gave a half-hearted smile before turning and heading toward the elevators.

The things dearest to Arizona had been shipped in a POD storage container in advance. On their day off, Kate's team graciously offered to help her move the boxes into her apartment. While she was tempted, she didn't open anything because she respected Arizona's privacy. Having all the help, the task seemed finished in no time. She took her friends to lunch as a 'thank you.'

"Honestly, I am so grateful to have you all in my life. I truly didn't think after everything I'd gone through, I'd ever have friends again. Not ones who knew the real me. And then the whole um...'I'm with a woman" and everyone just accepting that," she shook her head in disbelief at her fortune.

Reid looked curious. "Sexuality should not be a qualifier for friendship. I mean, I find you sexually attractive, no matter who you sleep with. That should be more of an issue than your sexuality."

Derek chuckled at the doctor's bluntness. "Smooth, Reid," he teased. "I get what he's sayin, though. It's more disturbing knowing your friends would want to get in your pants than who's pants you're gettin in to," he nodded.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Well at least the women don't want in my pants! And I'm pretty sure Hotch is good with Beth," Kate smiled to their boss. He gave a nod in response.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," Emily teased. "I mean about the women. Hotch, yeah he and Beth are as solid as granite." Before he could go on a rant about granite, or other rocks and minerals, Emily waved her hand and smiled. "It's just a saying, Reid."

While the young doctor had gotten more adept at colloquialisms and slang, he still enjoyed sharing his breadth of knowledge from time to time. However, now was certainly not the time. He nodded and kept eating his pizza.

_**Hey sweetie, I received confirmation that the pod arrived earlier. Please extend my thank you to your team. I owe them all a drink or dinner. Love you. -Z **_

_**No worries honey, we're at lunch now. Will tell them. Love you more ;) xxx**_

"Arizona extends her thanks, by the way, for your help as well." She smiled as she set her phone down. "I know the guys didn't get a chance to meet her while she was here last time. Now she'll be here permanently so, we will have more than enough time to sicken everyone," she grinned teasingly.

"Well, if she keeps it up, she'll have Derek and Reid hooking up in no time!" Emily teased though she squeezed JJ's thigh under the table.

Kate did not let it go unnoticed. "I am fairly sure there has to be some kind of connection beforehand that she plays off of. Pretty sure Derek and Reid never made out with one another," she tipped her glass to the pair.

_**And well, I guess you know I owe you as well for helping. ;) Just wait til I get there. Hehe. **_

_**Mmm dreaming of it daily, my love. Aching for you.**_

Kate blanched, which of course Prentiss would not drop. "Some sexting with your girlfriend in front of your friends?" she smirked as her hand went further up JJ's thigh.

Kate cocked her eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She winked.

"Actually I would..." She smiled, "I'm just that nosey." Emily squeezed JJ's thigh, dancing her fingers along the inseam of the woman's pants.

"She was merely saying she would thank me as well. Take that however you like."

JJ clenched her thighs together, holding Emily's hand captive where it was. Kate watched both women, knowing something was obviously going on but said nothing.

JJ smiled nervously at Kate and nodded, releasing a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Emily grinned and nodded along with Kate. "I'm sure I know exactly what she meant by thanking you." She looked back at JJ and leaned on to whisper something to her.

Kate smiled. "She knows my favorite red," she nodded. Everyone else seemed lost in side conversations.

"So when is your leggy, blue eyed beauty here permanently?" Garcia asked. "She's fun, I feel like I might've found a new friend in her."

Kate smiled. "By the end of the week. She very much liked you too, Penelope," she nodded. "You do know, we don't have to just go to gay places, right? We like going anywhere," she teased.

"I know. I was just making sure you were both happy and comfortable. Don't worry, I have a list of places for us to go when she gets out here." Garcia grinned.

Kate chuckled and shook her head. "That's what I'm afraid of," she winked. "You never said how the convo went with that bartender, by the way."

"I've met with her a couple of times. She... Wants more." Garcia shrugged. "I'm not... Ready for that."

"Perhaps I won't let you and Arizona hang out alone. She turned me in less than a day," she beamed.

"Ha!" Garcia chuckled "well, I think I might be a tougher nut to crack. Though, her smile is magical, I see how she turned you."

Kate smiled wistfully thinking of it. "I...yeah," she nodded.

Arizona sat quietly in the waiting room of Dr. Melfi's office, picking at the thread on the hem of her shirt. Today was it, her last appointment with Dr. Melfi, and she wasn't sure what she was going to do from here on out.

The doctor came out, a soft smile on her lips. "Dr Robbins, please come in," she held the office door open for her and closed it behind them as they got in. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No...no. I'm good, thank you." Arizona nodded, as they stepped inside, and she took a seat.

She nodded and took a seat across from Arizona. She crossed her legs, looking over the rim of her glasses as she picked up her note pad. "As we discussed before, I did contact Dr Carlton in D.C. She's quite happy to take you on as a new client. I've given her a brief overview of your situation and where you're presently at. There are a few other doctors that way if she doesn't work out for you, however I feel she'll be an excellent fit. She is...my ex wife, actually."

"And she's good?" Arizona asked, her voice nervous.

Dr Melfi nodded. "We didn't work out, obviously. However, she is a very well-known and highly published doctor, especially dealing with PTSD and depression."

"O-okay..." She nodded, "I'm sorry, I'm just scared. I don't want to have to stop seeing you, but I have to give that up to be with Kate." Arizona shrugged.

Dr Melfi nodded and gave a soft smile. "Arizona, there is nothing to be sorry for. Life is about changing and growing. This is a natural process. I am just glad you are leaving for a good reason. So, how else are you feeling?"

"I'm nervous, but I'm excited." She nodded, "when we're apart it's hard, I miss her immensely and she misses me. I know we're still in what most people call the 'honeymoon' stage, but I do love her, Dr. Melfi... And I can see spending the rest of my life with her."

She nodded, making notes. "Did you mean for your statement to sound as if you were defending anything?"

"Calliope thinks I'm crazy, for moving across the country to be with her." Arizona shrugged.

She jotted something down. "So your ex whom you previously stated was less than overjoyed at your initially leaving to Africa and underwhelmingly welcoming when you got back is questioning your motivation to move across the country to be with a woman you love?"

That's correct." Arizona nodded, "um, I explained to her what my plans are, she wasn't happy, but she also said she'd always love me, and that if Kate ever treated me less than wonderful, she'd have to deal with Callie. I... It's been weird, but I feel closure, I feel like she and I can continue to be friends even after I move."

"I'm not certain maintaining a friendship right now would be healthy for your relationship with Kate, in all honesty. Obviously Callie is still in love with you and hasn't emotionally moved on. Yes, she may be with other romantic partners but she still holds a spot for you."

"I... I can't maintain a friendship?" Arizona asked, "I keep her at arm's length, I don't let her get to me. I.." She shook her head.

The woman looked at her gently. "I am suggesting it for now. Give you both some time and healthy distance. It will strengthen your relationship with Kate and enable you to meet new friends. I am not saying it is forever, Arizona. I am suggesting for now it is healthier for you both to splinter off."

Arizona nodded, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I... You're right. I need to fully commit to Kate when I'm out there. Not trying to maintain connections here. She's... She's the reason I'm changing so much. Why I'm moving. I want to move on. I don't want to be here where... There's so much negative."

Dr Melfi took a moment. "I'm not saying you have to cut ties fully. It is simply best for a time so she can understand you are completely with someone else."

"Okay. I'll try that." Arizona nodded, "I haven't been truly terrified until right now, I'm ready... I want to go. But a tiny part of me is afraid. What if I get out there and something changes?"

"Changes? Such as? What is your specific fear, Arizona?"

"That she'll change her mind."

Dr Melfi nodded. "That could happen. I doubt it will but with your therapy, I honestly think you have the skills to cope."

"That's just it, I don't want to just 'cope'. I don't know if I can handle another loss in my life." Arizona shook her head.

"I understand. You have the option to stay. Is that what you want to do, though? I can't predict how things will go. I did see how protective she was of you. And she truly seems to love you."

Arizona nodded and smiled past her tears. "She does, doesn't she? And you can see that. It's not just me. I'm not jaded... She does love me and I love her."

"I did see that. I am not just trying to appease you. If I thought this was a negative for you to do, I would warn you off it, I assure you. "

Wiping her eyes, Arizona scooted to the edge of the couch. "I... Know you're not. You've been wonderful. Even those times I've disagreed with you, and tried to argue with you on things."

She smiled. "That is normal. It shows you are an intelligent, thinking person."

"I'm glad you think so." Arizona smiled, "I hope your ex is half the doctor you are. Because I'm not sure how I can handle all this without talking it out."

"I am flattered and know, we can Skype any time, Arizona. I truly wish to keep in touch. Emma is a phenomenal doctor. She is the sort that was more suited to be married to her work so you are in very capable hands."

"Thank you, Dr. Melfi. For everything." Arizona spoke, "I'm not sure what I would've done without your help."

The woman smiled. "You'd have found your way, I am certain. I could see then Kate loved you. She'd have been right there beside you."

"I know. I'm lucky to have her, but you've helped too. I promise I'll stay in touch." She felt tears beginning again, "is it wrong if I ask for a hug before I go?" Arizona asked, "you've been a big part of my life these past few months, and I am really going to miss you."

The woman smiled and stood. She hugged Arizona softly. "Thank you, Arizona. It has been my pleasure and honor to work with you. I do regret the reasons our paths crossed. You are a brave soul. I am truly so happy for you."

"Thank you... So much." She hugged the woman tightly, "I'm forever grateful."

Kate was nervous. Things had to be perfect. She knew it would be odd to her lover she wasn't at the airport but she'd had to get everything just right. The driver was waiting with a sign: The Esteemed Dr Arizona Robbins.

_**Hey honey, I wanted to meet you at the airport but I got called in. I am so sorry. You have the key. I love you. Will be home soon I hope! **_She hated lying but wanted the perfect surprise.

Arizona reached the waiting area of the terminal and frowned when she read Kate's text. _**Really? :( Okay, well... I'll lie down on the couch or something and wait for you to get home. Love you. **_She locked her phone, and looked up seeing the sign for her driver. "I'm the Esteemed Dr. Robbins." She smiled politely at the driver.

The woman smiled and extended her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr Robbins." She took the luggage and put them in the trunk before opening Arizona's door. "I'm Holly. Agent Todd was very specific. There is champagne chilled. Please sit back and relax."

Seeing the response, Kate's heart fell. She could see Arizona's face in her mind and it hurt. She didn't text back but instead spread out naked, nervous on the bed.

Arizona relaxed and poured herself a glass of champagne as they rolled through traffic. She tried to memorize where things were as they passed by, this was home now. She sipped the champagne, turning the radio on, and fought the urge to text Kate again.

Soon enough, Holly was at her door, letting her know they were there. "I can get my luggage, Holly... Thank you." She smiled, as the woman handed her things to her. Arizona headed into the apartment building, digging her key to Kate's place out of her purse and toying with it between her fingers as she stepped onto the elevator. In moments, she found herself outside of the apartment door. She took a deep breath, knowing this was the beginning of something special, even if she spent the first few hours alone. She unlocked the door and walked in, surprised to hear soft music and dimmed lights. "Kate? Are you here?" She looked around, hoping no one had broken in or something.

There was a note waiting on the table in front of Arizona with a simple instruction: come upstairs.

She waited nervously. She knew Arizona would be happy to see her regardless. They'd made love numerous times before, yet Caitlin Todd felt nervous. She laid as still as possible so she didn't shift any of the rose petals that covered her pelvis and breasts.

Arizona left her things near the table, as she read the note. "_Come upstairs_... Hmm, something tells me she didn't work late." She mused to herself, as she headed towards Kate's bedroom. She walked in to candle light and the vision of her girlfriend naked on her bed. "Hello? Oh... Oh my... Hello Caitlin..."

She smiled sweetly. "Hello, darling. Welcome home. I thought a surprise was in order." She teased a rose petal on her abdomen. "Mind coming here?" She beckoned with her finger, a Cheshire Cat grin on her face.

"I...I can. What's this?" She motioned over Kate as she came to the edge of the bed, tracing her fingers over Kate's hip and up her torso as she walked. "You look beautiful."

She smiled, kissing her lover before answering. "Your surprise. Before you can take the petals off me, you have to strip for me," she grinned, reaching for the stereo remote. She motioned. "Your favorite red is waiting," she gave a coy smile.

Arizona reached for the glass, and took a long sip, feeling the music before she started to unbutton her shirt. "I can do that." She smiled, before dropping her shirt to the floor.

Her eyes hungrily watched Arizona. She let out a soft moan. "I have so missed you," she swallowed, drawing a ragged breath.

"And I've missed you." Arizona smiled, dropping her pants, and panties unceremoniously to the floor. She unhooked her bra and dropped it as well, leaning over and kissing Kate. "May I have my surprise now?" She asked, taking a rose petal from her chest.

She kissed deeply back, her tongue probing gently into Arizona's mouth. As they pulled back, she smiled and nodded. "You can take it slow and remove one at a time or take them all off quickly. Your call."

"Um, I've missed you immensely, it's been weeks since I've seen you or touched you... I'm taking them off quickly." She grinned, brushing her hand over Kate's breasts, causing rose petals to flutter into the floor.

She moaned and arched toward the caress. "Mmm then take me, my love. I am yours. Only yours," she cooed.

Arizona climbed into the bed, straddling Kate's stomach. She palmed her lover's breasts, as she leaned down and kissed her deeply. She reached behind, and brushed her hands across Kate's mound, knocking more petals to the floor.

Kate moaned and writhed beneath the incredible surgeon. She ached to feel every inch of her. As Arizona's passions rose, Kate's wetness grew. "Mmm no one has ever made me feel what you do," she nipped her lovers earlobe tenderly. She slid her own hand down, wanting Arizona to come undone with her.

Arizona rocked her hips against Kate's hand, as she dipped her own fingers into Kate's wet folds. "I love you, and I've missed you."

She responded by kissing Arizona deeply and curling her fingers inside, pressing against her g-spot as her thumb rubbed a stiff clit.

"Mmm..." Arizona moaned into Kate's mouth, as she did the same with her fingers. "God, I've missed you.."

"I'm far from being god," she smirked as she began to ride against Arizona's hand. "Mmm so fucking good, baby."

"You know what I meant." Arizona growled, kissing down Kate's neck, stopping to suck at her earlobe. "Right there... Oh, that's so good." She arched into Kate as she felt her muscles tense.

She panted, pressing harder, her inner walls clenching Arizona's fingers. "Fucccckkkkk," she arched. "Right...there...baby..."

"Are you close? Will you cum with me?" Arizona moaned, feeling Helen tense beneath her. "Please?"

She couldn't talk, only moan before capturing Arizona's lips with her own. She felt both of them tense and release as the kiss went on.

Arizona moaned and arched hard against Kate, as she felt the climax reach it's point, she collapsed against Kate, whimpering. "That was amazing."

"I know you were," she grinned and caressed Arizona's back. "Welcome home, baby."

"Not as amazing as you, my heart." She kissed Kate softly before rolling to lie beside her. "Thank you." She whispered, "good to be home."

She wrapped Arizona tightly in a loving embrace. "I can hardly believe I get to do this every night now. Well, every night I'm in town," she gave a frown. "Have you researched any local hospitals while you were away? I mean you're more than welcome to take your time. I own this place flat out so there isn't any money crunch or anything."

"I... Did. Actually, Children's National is close, and it's a research hospital as well. Um, I sort of have been talking to them back and forth. They're making an opening for me. I'll be an attending, I won't start for a few more weeks, I explained I'd be moving and settling in, and. Well... They're giving me time to get used to things." Arizona beamed, "I... I wanted to wait and tell you at dinner or something, but.. Here we are." She looked somewhat embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you."

Kate beamed and hugged her tightly. "Honey, that's great! I knew any place would snap you up in a heartbeat! I bet it won't be long until you're Chief again." She felt her heart sink as she realized how much of a blow the title change could be to her lover.

"I'm not worried about the title." She shrugged, "I'm here with you, and I'm happy. I don't need to be the head of my department. Truth be told, it's more paperwork than it's worth." She nodded, and rested her head against her pillow.

"But...you deserve it, honey. You know what you're doing better than anyone. If it's what you do want, know I support that, okay?" She looked in Arizona's eyes, truly afraid she'd somehow ruined the surgeons life.

"I know you will. You're that amazing. I'll support you wherever and in whatever you do. Please know... I'm not unhappy about the title change. Okay? I'm here with you, and that's all I want and need." Arizona reached, and caressed Kate's cheek.

"Well...and a baby? Or a few?" She smiled sweetly. "I bet you'd be stunning pregnant."

Arizona nodded, "Yes... I want to have babies with you." She smiled broadly.

Kate grinned and nibbled Arizona's neck. "You know, I've never thought of having kids with anyone. But with you it just seems natural." She let her hands grip Arizona's hips, pulling her back into her pelvis.

"Really? You really want babies with me?" Arizona asked again, "I feel like there's some dream I should be waking up from. But I'm here, I'm really here." She smiled, sitting up and hopping off of Kate, and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I am so elated and happy, and I'm also so scared." She looked over her shoulder to Kate. "I love you..." She spoke softly.

When Arizona jumped up, Kate was startled like she'd done something wrong. "Sc-scared? Of what? Did I do something?"

"You haven't done a thing wrong..." Arizona smiled, leaning across the bed to kiss her girlfriend. "I'm just thirsty, and I drank all my wine before I stripped for you." She grabbed a robe and put it on, "Please stop being so nervous? You're not going to send me packing... Unless you wake up one day and wonder why I'm in your bed?" She grinned.

She nodded and watched Arizona go to refill her beverage but something gnawed at her. This wasn't the first time the surgeon had seemed ill at ease with the situation. When she came back, Kate had to know. "Arizona, what is wrong? And don't say nothing, please. I know otherwise." She was calm and her tone was soft.

Arizona sat down on the edge of the bed. "I..." She shrugged, taking a sip of her water. "A multitude of things." She spoke softly.

Kate stayed where she was. She didn't want to scare the woman further by touching her, even out of comfort. "Please tell me?"

"Fear of the unknown? Afraid that what if people are right? That somehow, someway... We're not meant to be? Like I feel it in my heart. The love for you... It is overwhelming. I've just run so much in the past, I'm scared karma is going to catch up to me... And you're going to leave." Arizona pulled her knees up to her chest.

Kate swallowed, feeling tears sting her eyes. She fought hard not to let them out. "I...won't make you stay if you don't want to. I know how I feel, Arizona. My life is completely different now. It will be slightly harder. I'll face a hate I've never known but I'm willing to face down the world because I love you. I...guess nothing will prove that but time." She got up before Arizona could respond and locked herself in the bathroom, fearing the tears would start rolling.

Arizona listened to Kate speak and watched as tears began to fill her eyes. She knew Kate was holding back her emotions, and as she finished, she got up and ran to the bathroom. She turned and went to follow her, but found the door locked. "Kate? Caitlin? Open the door?" She knocked. "Please? I'm sorry. I never meant for you to think I didn't love you. I do. I want to be here. You've just got to give me time to settle in. I want this. I want the world with you, there's just that nagging, scared voice in the back of my head. I can usually keep her shut up... But..sometimes it gets the best of me." By the end of her statement, she was sitting leaned against the door, hoping she hadn't ruined everything in just a few moments time.

Something in her felt like it broke in two. She tried being calm but her hurt riled into an anger. She opened the door, looking at Arizona. "You are…" she shook her head. "You really don't get this. I am here every step of the way walking beside you. I am giving up a life of ease, of heteronomality to be with you and face things I can't even take two seconds to think on or I'll probably snap. I'm not asking you to marry me. I thought I was asking for something we both wanted. Do you think there isn't a second I'm not fucking scared you're going to change your mind? You're not going to wake up and go, 'oh wow...I really was just in love with this protector figure' so I have to be strong all the time? I can't let you see me break down because I'm so fucking scared you won't be there if I do!" Her voice choked and went horse as she began crying as she fell to her knees.

Arizona stood shocked at first, but crouched into the floor, wrapping her arms around Kate. "I'm... I'm so sorry." She spoke quietly. "You don't have to be so strong with me, I can take it. I'm not going to leave you." She rubbed Kate's back as soothingly as she could, trying to make sense of all that had just been said. "You've given up a lot for this... It's true, but I promise you, I'll keep you as safe as I can from all the negative. I want to be your safe place, I want to protect you too." Arizona felt her own tears rolling down her cheeks. "And I want to marry you someday."

Slowly she caught her breath and the crying subsided. She wiped her face, looking in Arizona's eyes. "I…" she shook her head. "I didn't mean that I gave things up in a bad sense. I'm sorry. We have both been through a lot. You much more so, I am sure. You're not alone in feeling scared. But if you ever doubt for a second I could change my mind, tell me do you really find me so fickle? Have I ever shown the slightest interest in a single person aside from you? Male or female?"

"No... You haven't." Arizona shook her head, wiping the tears from her own cheeks as she looked at Kate. "I'm sorry." She looked away, Kate was right, they were both scared.

She gently took Arizona's face in her hands and kissed her. "Just shut up and love me, okay? Stop over thinking things. I'm sure you've been terrified before surgeries before and they turned out great. Neither one of us knows what life is going to bring. I had no clue I'd fall in love with a woman, let alone one as beautiful and amazing as you. You were never part of any plan I thought I had. But here we are. And I can't imagine things without you."

Arizona nodded and smiled. "Okay... That I can do." She returned the kiss with passion and fervor. "You were never in my plans either, but I'm glad I have you. Because I can't see a life that I'm in where you aren't. I love you so much."


	17. Chapter 17

Kate was sure life couldn't get any better. Well, except for finding their forever home, that was. Most mornings she woke with Arizona wrapped around her. The exceptions of course being the surgeon having to work a night shift or Kate being summoned out of town for work. Even then, knowing she was returning home to Arizona made the leaving that much easier.

The only slight hiccup was Arizona's baby need seemed to be in overdrive, lately. They had discussed, and would be having, children. It just wouldn't be right that second if Kate had a say. She wanted to fully enjoy Arizona alone before she was sharing her with their child.

She loved the fact Arizona got on well with her coworkers. She and Ried would discuss scientific, medical stuffs or Arizona and Kate would double date with Prentiss and JJ. On a few occasions, much to Kate's surprise, they'd also dined with Beth and Hotch. She loved watching Arizona interact so easily with everyone. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she'd be so close to people again. In Arizona, she felt she'd found a life again.

"Kate?" Arizona called from the closet, digging out something to wear to work. "Would you care if I went shopping with Garcia this weekend? Barring any emergencies?" She asked, popping her head out of the door, looking at her girlfriend, who was still lying on the bed. "She said she'd happily go with me to that baby boutique. They have some of the cutest things!" She smiled, as she pulled on her blue jeans, shimmying them up over her hips.

She watched her girlfriend and slightly cursed the question. As much as she disliked the idea, she could not argue in the slightest given the sight she was provided. "I...can you two not go nuts?" She sauntered over, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist, kissing her softly.

"We can certainly try." She grinned, kissing Kate in return.

She chuckled, kissing back. "Well, I very much appreciate the effort. Mmm please finish getting dressed before I can't stop myself from ravaging you." She growled.

She pulled back, and grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head. "Do you not want babies with me? Is that why you're so... Distracted when I bring it up? I can stop.."

Kate shook her head. "Honey, no! I want that. We haven't even discussed a wedding first. I...know it sounds odd but I do like the notion of being slightly traditional in that sense. Marriage and then kids? Plus I...am a little selfish. I enjoy not sharing you yet. I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." Arizona spoke softly. "I'm sorry I'm so overzealous, I guess I'm just hormonal or something." She shrugged. "I didn't used to be like this. I didn't want kids of my own."

Kate kissed her softly. "Maybe you now feel safe enough to want it? I don't know, but I am honored and I do want that with you. So, so badly. I am just enjoying us for right now. But I want to give you the world," she nodded.

Arizona sighed, and leaned into another kiss, "Mmm...I understand."

Kate smiled. "Kissing you is addicting. However, I never want to go to rehab for it," she grinned.

"I agree, the kisses are so good." She smiled, "I've got to finish getting ready, or I'm going to be late, and Dr. French has been on my case lately, for no reason." She frowned, pulling back.

Kate nodded. "I get it. I'm sorry. Maybe she's stressed? Why not take a moment to ask her?" She moved away, grabbing her shoes and walking to the chaise at the foot of the bed to sit and put them on.

"She hasn't liked me since I started there." Arizona sighed, grabbing her wheelie sneakers. "She said I'm much too peppy."

"Maybe she needs to get laid? Not that you are offering," she gave a little waggle of her brows. "It's really seemed to do wonders for JJ and myself."

"Are you saying you were a bitch before meeting me?" Arizona asked with a grin, pulling her shoes on.

"Hardly! Well, I don't know. DiNozzo might say I was," she chuckled. "I was...more reserved, I guess? Definitely not close to anyone."

"Oh, well... I'm glad I've changed you somewhat." She kissed Kate once more, before disappearing into the bathroom to fix her hair.

Kate smiled. "I am too. I didn't realize everything I was missing."

Dr French looked flustered and stressed as she was looking over the charts. "Where the hell is Robbins? When she gets here, tell her to see me immediately!" She roared.

Arizona flinched when she heard her name echo off the walls as she rounded the corner. "I'm right here, Dr. French... I'm sorry, I got stuck in traffic."

"Always an excuse, Robbins. Poor precedent. Your appy didn't have a good night. Go check on him. Then grab your interns and start rounds."

"Yes, ma'am... I apologize." She nodded, grabbing her charts, and heading off towards her patient. 'I swear, it's like my intern year, all over again.' She thought to herself as she entered the room of Martin, her appy from the night before, double checking his incision and asking his mom all the normal questions. She determined that he simply needed another night for observation, and something to ease his pain. She left his room, rounded up her interns and headed towards her next patient, but not before running into Dr. French again. "Dr. French! I'm so sorry." She spoke softly.

The woman almost barked. "Can you not watch where you're going? Those stupid shoes make you a hazard, Dr Robbins!"

"I'm sorry!" She nodded, "I'll watch where I'm going better, wasn't expecting you around the corner." She forced a polite smile.

"What about patients? We have those coming out our ears. Do pay attention!" She snapped before leaving.

Arizona sighed, "yes ma'am." She motioned her interns to fall in behind her, as they began their rounds.

The PEDs chief was busy between work and phone calls. "I don't care about your precious job, Aaron. You need to be there for our children too! They are not just props for you to trot out at election time and then shove aside. Or at least be decent enough to let me get a damned nanny!"

Arizona stood outside Dr. French's office, about to knock when she heard her boss raise her voice. She decided to brave it and knock. "Dr. French, do you have a moment?" She called out from the other side.

She slammed the receiver down. "What, Robbins? Come in!" She snapped.

"I... Apologize for the interruption." She spoke softly, "I just needed to ask you something about a case I have coming up. Are... Are you okay?"

She almost glared at the woman. "Am I okay? My asshole of a congressman husband tries to wow voters by showing how we don't have nannies and staff helping us yet he won't help me with our children AND I have this job. No I am not okay. But what is your case?"

"I...I'm sorry." Arizona nodded, her brow furrowing, "don't take this the wrong way, but he always struck me as a real asshole." She smiled nervously. She shuffled through her folder and found what she was looking for. "Um, I have a patient who is presenting with all the symptoms of that of a heart patient, but all of her scans are clean. I've gotten a cardio consult, and they didn't find anything either. I... Don't feel comfortable sending her home. Not yet, I just wanted your opinion."

She took the tablet, looking over the chart. "He is." She looked carefully. "I find erring on the side of caution best with children," she nodded. "Why...are you so damned happy all the time?"

"I... Am just a happy person?" She replied, "I've had a lot of shitty things tossed my way, especially recently... I find if I'm not happy, I'm depressed. And the tiny humans need happy. It matters."

The woman sharply inhaled. "I...do appreciate it. I just dislike I can't be happy. I used to be. Now I just feel overwhelmed or lost."

"May I ask a personal question?" Arizona cautiously inquired.

Her boss slowly nodded. "Sure. Shoot."

"Have you ever considered therapy? I'm... I'm not jumping to conclusions, or trying to upset you. I never thought I'd see myself in therapy, but.. I am. And it's helped immensely." She nodded.

She looked at her subordinate and pondered the question. "I don't know where I'd find the time. I can't find an extra second to sleep some days let alone think of an hour rambling to someone who will tell me I have to be pro-active and so on."

"It was... Just a suggestion. On a lunch break perhaps? I understand being stressed, and thinking you'll never be happy again, but it's attainable. I... I went through something terrifying and horrible just a few months ago, and yet... I still wake up with a smile on my face." Arizona nodded, "I respect you so much, Dr. French, and yes," she paused. "You do sort of scare me, however... Now that I know you're simply dealing with more shit than you can handle, I know there's a way to help."

She wanted to snap back something sarcastic to gloss over her momentary vulnerability but hearing Arizona add her own experience, she thought against it. It would be cruel. She hadn't a clue what the woman had gone through though, for a moment her mind flew over the gamut of possibilities. None actually hit what happened to the PEDs surgeon. "I...will consider your words, Dr Robbins," she nodded slowly. "Thank you. If you will excuse me? I have meetings to attend to." She stood, escorting Arizona out with herself.

"Of course... I didn't mean to keep you." Arizona nodded and stood, following her out.

Kate was taking a working lunch, sitting at her desk picking at a salad as she went over and over the case they were working. She couldn't help but slightly envy JJ and Emily for having one another to lean on, especially when the cases were this shaking. Perhaps she'd get a therapist, though. This was a side to her life she strove to keep out of her home and away from Arizona.

"You okay, Todd?" Emily asked, passing by Kate's desk. "You've been extra quiet."

She looked up. "Just mulling the case over." She stretched. "Very...disheartening. And then realizing I have no one to talk to about this stuff," she sighed. "It didn't matter before Arizona. Now it's all I can feel with this case."

Emily nodded, "I understand. Listen, you know you can talk to us about it, right? I mean... I get not taking it home with you. Especially with some of the details of this case." She took a seat on the edge of Kate's desk. "How are things with you and your lady?" She asked, hoping to distract her for a moment.

Kate smiled, remembering the morning. "They are...great. I keep waiting to wake up and find out none of it is real, you know? I liked Alex but I'm really glad you're back, Emily. How are things with JJ and Henry?"

"Things are good." Emily nodded. "Henry is just as adorable as ever. And he seems to enjoy having me around more. Of course, I'm the one who brings him toys all the time, much to JJ's dismay." She thought for a moment, "I'm glad I'm back too. And I'm glad I'm getting to know you better, you're proving to be a wonderful friend."

Kate smiled and teased. "Gee thanks. Don't gush or anything," she winked. "I'm glad it's working out so well. We will have to double date sometime. Arizona is so wanting babies. She and Garcia are going to some boutiques this weekend. I'm a little scared she'll come back with an actual baby," she chuckled. "Will moved back to Louisiana, right?"

"I meant... I didn't know you well before I left!" Emily shoved Kate's shoulder, "Will? Oh, yeah... He comes in every so often to see Henry, but it isn't as often as Henry would like." She shrugged. "Oh! If she's going shopping with Garcia, it's no telling what they'll come home with. Hope you want your future children to be dressed in very loud, colorful things." She grinned, "you guys will have kids in time, it's cute she wants a baby with you. How do you feel about that?"

Kate smiled. "I was teasing you, Prentiss. It's good getting to know you too. I...want them too. I am just selfish and enjoying our time, you know? I want to take her on some grand trip or something just us, before kids."

"Makes perfect sense." Emily nodded. "I'm sure she would understand that. She's really a sweet woman, is she settling in well?"

Kate had a dreamy smile on her lips. "She is perfection. Even when she's angry it's so cute. She...is. Her boss apparently doesn't like her," she frowned. "I hope that changes. Or I guess she will change jobs? We hadn't really talked much on that."

"Who wouldn't like her? Too bad we don't need a Peds surgeon with us." Emily chuckled. "We like her. I'm sure she'll win over her boss at some point, difficult not to like her."

Kate nodded. "Or the woman is just a jealous bitch. I mean Arizona is gorgeous. Even I get a little green every now and then. She looks incredible in _anything.___Or out," she added with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure she does." Emily nodded. "You're very lucky to have her."

Kate nodded ruefully. "Honestly, I am scared she is going to wake up one day and realize how little I deserve her and find better."

"She isn't..." Emily shook her head, "I've seen how she looks at you. Complete love and adoration, everytime."

She gave a slight smile. "You think?" Her heart sang with hope.

"I've witnessed it. Would I lie to you, Kate?" Emily grinned, and moved to stand and stretch.

She smiled, feeling overwhelmed. "No, you wouldn't. I trust your assessment. I feel she loves me every time she looks at me. I want to give her the world, Em. I have never felt that way about anyone. Even...well, there was one man. I loved him dearly, though briefly. I still didn't see a 'forever' there, you know?"

"Oh, I totally understand." Emily smiled and glanced at JJ over her shoulder. "I'd give that one the world too."

Kate smiled. "Who knew we were both such softies? You come off as such a total badass," she punched Emily's arm gently. "Go spend time with your girl while you've got it. Hotch said we're to be in the conference room at 1."

"Right? I'm a damn softie and romantic, though I'd never admit it." She winked, and feigned pain as Kate punched her arm. "I'll see you in the conference room, and I'm sure you'll talk to Arizona, tell her we say hi?"

She nodded. "I will do that," she smiled as she reached for her phone. Kate hit "Favorites" in her Contacts and Arizona's super magic smile was at the top. She hit "Call" and waited for the woman to pick up the line.

"Hello beautiful." Arizona smiled into the receiver. "It's so nice to hear your voice, I needed that." She sighed.

Kate chuckled. "I hadn't even gotten out hello. But I've missed you too. JJ and Emily say 'hello' as well. How are you doing?"

"Caller ID, sweetheart." Arizona spoke softly. "Tell them hello, a double date is needed soon." She took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm okay, busy... And I sat down and talked to Dr. French."

"I will tell them. I'm sure it will be a welcomed plan." She paused to think over the remainder of what Arizona said. "How...did that go?"

"Not... Horrible. I don't think she hates me like I thought she did." Arizona responded, "her husband is an asshole, and she's just... She misses being happy. I sort of understand that, she doesn't hate my joy, she just wishes she had some." She spoke sadly.

Kate nodded on the other end. "So she's jealous...I can understand that." She took a sip of her water before speaking again. "I am sorry, honey. Is there... I don't know. Any way we can help?"

"I asked her if she'd considered speaking to someone. And she said she didn't know if she'd have time. I... Simply suggested that it might be a good idea. It was for me." Arizona nodded, and closed her eyes. "She seemed receptive... I told her I had something happen to me, and it helped. It really has."

"I know it has, honey. You're doing amazingly well. So many others would have just given up. But not you. I am truly in awe of you every single day."

"Oh, shush..." Arizona sighed, "I'm not amazing. It's just felt like my intern year all over again. But now I see she's just stressed. It's not that she hates me, and wishes me gone. I... I feel like I could help her."

"I mean given what you've gone through you are doing amazing. What you went through is massive."

"It was." Arizona spoke, voice in nearly a whisper. "But, it gave me you."

"And me you. I have to get to a meeting honey. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I love you. How about I grab your favorite for dinner? Easy meal, little wine, little you and me time?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you." Arizona sighed, "I love you too, sweetheart. That sounds wonderful for dinner. Hopefully I'll be out of here on time tonight."

"Mmm keep me for a lifetime? If you're running late, have someone text me? I know stuff happens I will just keep your food warm."

"Will do. Go to your meeting. I'll see you tonight, I love you."

"Love you too." She hung up, smiling and tossing the rest of her salad into the trash as she headed toward the conference room.

As she walked, she caught up to JJ and Emily. "Arizona says hi and would love to do a double date night soon?"

JJ smiled at Emily. "We said the same," Prentiss nodded, "we could host. JJ here makes a wonderful lasagna. Would she like that? Would you like that?"

Kate smiled. "Sounds delicious. We will bring the wine and dessert! Whenever works. I think she has this coming Friday and Saturday off. If this case wraps would that work?"

JJ and Emily looked at one another and nodded, "yes... That's perfect. Saturday night? Barring any emergencies?"

Kate nodded as they all stepped inside. "It's a date!" She took her seat and looked immediately to their boss.

Kate stopped by Moraga's, grabbing their meals and heading home. She smiled to herself as she thought of the possible lovely evening that lay ahead. She kept checking her phone just in case but still hadn't gotten any texts. She plated the food but put the plates in the oven on low to keep it warm as she grabbed two glasses of chardonnay and waited patiently.

Arizona unlocked the door to find Kate sitting patiently on the couch with her wine. "I was hurrying." She nodded, putting her bag down beside the door. "Hello, gorgeous."

Kate smiled, rising to meet Arizona with her glass. "Mmm hello, darling." She wrapped her arms around the woman softly and kissed her. "How was your day?" She handed off the glass as they began heading to the kitchen.

"My day was long. I'm happy to be home." She kissed Kate in return. "It got better after talking to you."

Kate smiled. She turned the oven off, grabbing a mitt and pulling out their plates. She set them on trivets so as to not warp the table from the heat. "Well, I love talking to you. Oh! JJ and Emily said Saturday night sounded like a good day? Lasagna at their place?"

Arizona's eyes lit up at the mention of their double date plans. "That sounds wonderful... I hope you told them we'd bring dessert. I'll make my strawberry cheesecake." She beamed sitting down at the table. "Mmm, you went to Moragas. I love you." She hummed.

Kate chuckled. "I did say we would but I thought I'd whip something up as you'd be out most of the day with Penelope, remember? Though if you want to, my darling, you are so welcome to. And...I had to. I love watching your orgasm face while you eat the stuffed shells. It's...so fucking hot," she grinned.

"Oh! Yeah! I forgot all about shopping. You can make dessert." Arizona smiled, taking a bite of her food. "Oh my god, this is so good."

Kate slid her hand to Arizona's knee. "I hope you'll be screaming that later," she winked before kissing a cheek.

"Oh, was that your plan for tonight, wine me and dine me? And then take advantage of me?" Arizona grinned. "Not that it's a bad thing."

She chuckled. "Who could blame me for lusting after you as I do? Honestly, if they weren't so in love, I'm fairly sure JJ or Prentiss would have been on you in hours," she smirked. "You're gorgeous, funny, adorable, brilliant...need I go on?"

Blushing, Arizona shook her head. "Stop...I'm not... I'm just, me."

She leaned over, kissing softly. "And humble. I love when you blush." They finished their meal in contented silence. Kate got up, taking their plates to the sink and setting them in warm soapy water. She dried her hands. "Another wine, darling?"

"Please?" She held up her glass and smiled.

Kate smiled, filling their glasses as they walked back to the living room. She reached for the remote, turning on the stereo instead of the tv. They relaxed into the couch, into each other's embrace as they enjoyed their drinks. "I love that we can just have this and feel so content."

"I haven't had this with anyone else. Not this type of contentment." She leaned her head over on Kate's shoulder.

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Nor have I, baby." Etta James suddenly came wafting out of the speakers. 'I don't want you to be no slave. I don't want you to work all day. But I want you to be true….' Kate grinned. "Mmm," she set her glass down. "Care to dance?" She stood, reaching for Arizona's hand.

Arizona put her hand in Kate's and stood, wrapping an arm around her waist, and swaying with her girlfriend. She rested her forehead against Kate's and kissed her softly. "I love you." She whispered.

Kate smiled. "And I you." They kept swaying and dancing until the song ended. She dipped Arizona softly. When she came back up, they kissed. "Mmm another?"

"Mmmhmm..." Arizona agreed, the wine giving her a buzzed smile. "Please?" She kissed across Kate's jawbone and down her neck as another song started.

She held her softly yet securely as another tune started. This one she was less sure on the song or singer, but it still sounded lovely. The woman singing kept telling her lover it was alright to go if he would call her in the morning. "Mmm you have incredible lips," she purred.

"All the better to kiss you with, my darling." She smirked, reworking a quote from a children's book, she continued kissing down her neck, taking moments to suck at the skin.

Kate groaned, letting her hands slide down and gripped Arizona's ass, massaging it. "Wasn't the line, 'the better to eat you with'?" She coyly smiled.

"Well, yes... It was. But that comes later." Arizona sucked at the dip of Kate's collarbone. "I love you." She whispered.

"Mmm I love you, my darling." She bent her head, capturing Arizona's lips with her own. The sensation was as old as it was new every single time.

"I...I don't have a ring, and I know this isn't fancy. But will you marry me? We'll figure out the details, but... Will you?" Arizona asked quietly.

She looked surprised but tears sprang to her eyes. "I-I will. God yes!" She hugged Arizona tightly and kissed her deeply. Her head was spinning and she felt giddy.

"You will?" Arizona smiled, as Kate kissed her. "I know this has all moved very fast... But, I can't imagine the rest of my life without you."

"I feel the same! I love you, Arizona. I want to give you the world. And as many babies as you want!" She grabbed around Arizona's waist, lifting and twirling her as they giggled.

Arizona squealed with joy as Kate spun her. "You'll get a ring... I promise."

She smiled. "I have you, that's all I will ever need. We can go ring shopping another day." She kept a hold of Arizona as she moved them toward the bedroom.

"Oh, where ever are we going?" She grinned.

Kate chuckled. "Well, when you were a little tipsy, you renamed it The Pleasure Palace," she grinned before sucking Arizona's neck.

"Oh... Did I?" Arizona chuckled and then moaned as Kate sucked at her skin. "I'm such an idiot when I drink."

She nipped. "You are not! It was adorable! Like you. You were just giggly and silly and started naming things." She got them to their room and sat Arizona on the bed. "In fact, you called my mouth The Orgasm Causer," she chuckled.

Arizona grinned and shook her head. "I don't remember any of that. But I seemed to be on the right track."

She smiled, leaning in and kissed Arizona deeply and laying her back. She straddled her waist, smiling. "Mmm how should I make love to my fiancé? Soft and sweet or rough and naughty?" She grinned as she drew her hand over the surgeon.

"Soft and sweet?" She asked, "please?"

Kate smiled and nodded. She began unbuttoning Arizona's blouse. "You are so beautiful," she leaned down and kissed her lover.

Arizona moaned and arched slightly under Kate. "Not as beautiful as you, my love."

She grinned, undoing Arizona's bra. "More so." She kissed over and over. "Mmm so soft." She nipped gently down to Arizona's nipple. She opened her lips, taking it between them and sucking.

She ran her fingers through Kate's hair, and down over her shoulders as she moved against her fiancé.

She suckled that nipple and then gave attention to the other. She grinned and tugged with her teeth. Kate smiled as she kept working her mouth down Arizona's body.

Arizona gasped as the sensation, it was as if they were making love for the first time. She sighed contentedly as Kate continued roving over her body.

She grinned and undid Arizona's pants. She rolled them and her panties down at the same time. As she did, she kissed her mons, as if worshiping her lover. "You are so wonderful. I hope you know that. I hope I make you feel how wonderful you are," she noted as she got the pants and panties off. She kissed up Arizona's inner thigh.

"You are so good to me, oh my god... So good." She spoke, her breath hitching in her throat. "You make me feel wonderful... all the...time."

She smiled as she nibbled before letting her fingers deftly part Arizona's lips. "Mmm for me?" She licked her lips hungrily.

"Only you, my love." She panted, and whimpered.

Kate leaned in, teasingly blowing over the stiffened nub at first before tenderly lapping around the velvet inner walls. She loved feeling Arizona's body arch off the bed for her. As she worked, she snaked her tongue around, cautiously avoiding her clit. She wanted to really get her lover crazy before taking her over the edge.

"Oh my god, Caitlin." Arizona whimpered. She reached, clenching the sheets in her hands.

She smiled, dipping her tongue into Arizona's entrance, pushing further inside. She loved the feel of being inside her. Whether by fingers, her tongue, the strap on in the nightstand, it was all Heaven to Kate. She finally moved, latching her mouth on her lover's throbbing clit and working three fingers gently inside.

Arizona arched off the bed, gasping for air as Kate began sucking on her clit. "Oh my...oh my god." She moaned, "right there... Just. Stay there."

She kept going, not planning on stopping. She kept pumping her fingers gently. "Cum for me, baby. Release for me."

She inhaled deeply, and let herself go at Kate's command. She moaned, and cried out, feeling tears roll from her eyes. "I love you so much."

She smiled and licked Arizona clean before moving back up and cuddling her. She kissed softly. "I love you, my darling. That was beautiful."

Arizona reached to wipe her tears. "And you're gonna marry me." She smiled.

She nodded and cuddled closer. "I am. I don't want to be anyone else's but yours."

Arizona rolled Kate to her back, and straddled her waist. "May I make love to my fiancé?" She asked softly, kissing down her neck.

Kate moaned. "Mmmm god yes, baby. I'm all yours. You can do anything you want with me," she smiled.

Smiling, she reached down unbuttoning Kate's shirt, kissing the exposed skin as she moved along. In just a few moments, she'd unclasped her fiancé's bra as well, exposing her taut breasts. "So beautiful..." She whispered.

Kate moaned, arching up to the kisses. "Not as beautiful as you. Mmm you feel so amazing." Her nipples hardened for Arizona instantly and a jolt shot down to her sex.

Arizona grinned, taking one of the hardened nipples into her mouth and sucking gently, as she palmed the other in her hand, massaging.

"Ooooh fuck," she arched hard, her body aching for Arizona. "Please baby. Make me feel so good."

As Kate rocked her hips, Arizona nodded and continued her trek down her fiancé's body, slowly peeling her pants down over her hips, along with her panties. She kissed down over her mound, travelling further south and nipping at the inside of either of her thighs before coming back to rest between them, kissing over the lips of her mound.

"Oh baby. So good." She parted her legs wider, taking Arizona's love for all she could get. "So fucking good, baby," she ran her fingers through golden tresses.

Arizona grinned as she dipped her tongue inside, lightly teasing her clit, knowing just how wild it'd drive her.

She arched. "Mmm please baby I'm so close. Take me. Own me," she looked between her legs into deep blue eyes. Lust always caused the crystalline eyes to darken in a delicious way.

Arizona hummed, and delved in deeper, curling her tongue and knowing just how to make Kate scream.

Toes curled and her body arched off the bed. "Oh my god, fuckkkkkk Arizona. I love youuuu."

She knew Kate was close as she continued her ministrations, using her thumb to massage the bundle of nerves, as her tongue worked it's magic. She hummed again, moaning against her fiancé as she felt her move over the edge.

Kate cried out, everything released for Arizona. The sensation so good, tears began falling. "Oh my god. So good, baby. So, so good," she shivered with pleasure.

Arizona continued, making sure Kate was clean before she crawled back up beside her. "I love you, my heart." She whispered.

Kate wrapped herself around Arizona like a blanket, snuggling tight. "You are so good to me. I can't believe I never thought of women before you," she grinned. "But, why settle for ground chuck when I have filet mignon?"


	18. Chapter 18

Kate was up far too early for her liking on a Saturday. Tousled hair, clothes strewn about the room from last nights activities. She didn't stay grumpy for long as she teasingly recalled them. When she reached for Arizona, it surprised her that her fiancé wasn't there. "Honey?" She called out as she sat up.

"In the kitchen..." Arizona called out, she figured the scent of coffee and food cooking would tell Kate where she was, but alas, it had not.

Finally the scents were registering and she blushed, reaching for her robe. She sauntered into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and kissed her neck. "Mmm after last night I should be the one making you breakfast, tiger," she grinned as she pinched Arizona's ass.

"Today is my shopping day with Garcia." Arizona nodded, "I was up an hour ago and couldn't sleep, so I decided to fix breakfast." She continued stirring the ingredients for another omelet, jumping as Kate pinched her. "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry. I…" she backed off, figuring she'd just hurt the surgeon further. "I remembered your outing. Want me to get the plates out and coffee going?"

"You didn't have to back off." Arizona spoke softly, "I'm sorry, I'm just grouchy because I couldn't sleep. And the coffee is done." She shook her head, and pointed. "Though you might want to make more, I've already had three cups."

Kate chuckled. "Mine is better anyway," she kissed Arizona's cheek as she walked over to the pot and put in fresh grounds and some chicory. "I worried I hurt you. Though you weren't minding some biting and spanking last night…"

"I'm just sore today is all." Arizona shrugged. "Last night was wonderful, albeit a little extra rough." She smiled and kissed Kate's cheek as she passed her on the way to the fridge.

"I'm sorry," she blushed and looked down. "I just got carried away. I...won't do that again." She poured the coffee when it was ready.

"Why... Are you apologizing? Kate, I... I just told you, I'm pissy because I couldn't sleep, I didn't mean you had to not do it again." Arizona shook her head, "I'm sorry. Probably best I'm out of your hair today."

She shrugged. "I am just sensitive, I'm sorry. I think this last case just got under my skin a little bit. While you're out I think I'm going to research therapists while I make the surprise dessert. Thank you for breakfast, honey." She smiled and sat, taking a bite. "Delicious."

"We're a pair, aren't we?" Arizona nodded, sitting down with her own plate, and a plate of toast. "I forgot to bring this over. A therapist might be good. Dr. Carlton is doing wonders, Dr. Melfi was right, she's great."

Kate nodded. "I will ask around. I don't think we should see the same person, just so it's easier, if that makes sense?"

"Makes perfect sense." Arizona nodded, remaining quiet as she continued to eat.

She smiled. "Great." When they finished, Kate picked up the dishes and set to cleaning up. "Penelope should be here soon honey. I'll take care of this. Thank you for the wonderful breakfast," she kissed her softly before returning to the sink.

Arizona walked out across the parking lot towards Penelope's car and knocked on the window, getting her new friend's attention. "Hey!"

Penelope smiled and unlocked the door. "Mon ami!" She unbuckled her belt and leaned over to hug her.

Smiling and hugging her as she sat down in the passenger seat, Arizona greeted the agent. "How are you, Garcia?"

She was beaming and bubbly. "I am well and doing better now! Shall we stop and get some caffeine before we set out?" She sat back and buckled back up.

"That sounds great, though I might get a decaf tea." Arizona grinned. "I woke up early, couldn't sleep, and ended up drinking like four cups of coffee." She shook her head and buckled up.

Garcia nodded and smiled. "Okay. Whatever you'd like!" She drove them to the nearest Starbucks and they both went inside. She opened the door. "Ladies first," she teased.

"Sorry... It's been a weird morning." Arizona frowned as they headed towards the door. She couldn't help but chuckle at Garcia's politeness. "Well, thank you sweetie!" She exclaimed, attempting to put whatever her mood was before, behind her.

She nodded her understanding."Everything okay in the love nest?" Garcia's brow furrowed in concern. The line was fairly long so they had a moment to talk.

"I... Yeah." Arizona nodded, "I mean.. I guess, we were both really distant this morning, I didn't pay much attention to it until I was leaving. Just a weird morning, she said this last case bothered her, of course she doesn't share work with me." Arizona looked at Garcia, an expression of apology began to cover her face. "I'm sorry, I just started rambling."

Penelope nodded. "The...last case was brutal. It involved children. I'm sure she doesn't want you 'seeing' what she sees, you know? I know it took a lot for me to transition from just being the bubbly tech goddess to case liaison. I had to take my pretty pink bubble and find a way to keep it in my heart through all the muck and filth we deal with. And...given what has happened to you, I'm sure she must worry telling you would trigger things maybe?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Arizona nodded, "sometimes it feels like she doesn't trust me with details. I get she's trying to protect me, but... I can take it. Maybe I want to protect her?" She shook her head, "I'll shut up, today is supposed to be fun and happy."

Penelope looked shocked. "Not trust you? Are you insane? You are the reason she came out of her shell, seriously. I don't think there's anyone she trusts but you." The line moved up and they were nearly to the front. "Have you shared these feelings with her?"

Arizona blushed, "no... I mean, I ask her how her day was or if she's upset, was it about a case. And she sort of dances around the subject. Or tells me her day was long, or a case was hard and that's all I get." She shrugged, "I guess I'm asking too much, or something."

"I think talking to her about this versus about her would be a good thing, don't you agree? I can see she loves you, Arizona. She adores you. It's like you've brought some new person to us. It's great." They got to the front of the line and ordered. Before Arizona could get her card, Penelope shook her head smiling and flashed her phone at the scanner. "My treat."

"I agree, I'm sorry." She nodded, and smiled. "Thank you," she pointed towards Garcia's phone.

She nodded and smiled as they went over to wait for their drinks. "Nothing to be sorry for, blue eyes. Sometimes we just need to share our feelings with someone else before we can collect them properly to share with that special someone, right? I'm honored I am your confidant!"

"You're a dear friend. I knew that you'd be great, the moment I met you." Arizona smiled.

"I think this is the start to a very beautiful friendship," her voice took a slightly masculine tone as she tried imitating the often impersonated line from Casablanca.

"Oh, so suave, Penelope..." Arizona fluttered her eyelashes, and chuckled.

She grinned as they headed back out. "Always, darling. I am the Queen of Come Ons," she winked as she reached for her key fob to unlock the doors.

"So, where to first? I'm still trying to find my footing here in the city." Arizona asked.

She started up the car and smiled. "I am thinking we'll go to Trafalgar Square. They are on the East side of DC. Lots of high end baby boutiques. Oh my god! Have you thought of who would carry first? I bet you both will be gorgeous pregnant."

_**Just thinking about you. Hope things are going well. I love you. **_She smiled to herself as she sent the text to Arizona. The morning felt off to Kate. It was a new feeling she didn't like. She made a mental note to have a conversation with her fiancé about it later. Just to check in, really. She scanned through the pantry and found she was lacking most of what she'd need for her sinfully delicious brownie cheesecake with optional caramel drizzle. She grabbed her list and headed off to the store.

_**Going good. :) we're heading to the east side of DC, Penelope said there are lots of baby boutiques there. Miss you too, sweetie. I love you. **_Arizona looked at Penelope after thinking over her question. "I... I'm not sure. I'd like to carry first, if we're being honest.

She smiled and then giggled. "Kate without coffee would be hilariously bad. I can see many grouchy mornings ahead. Feel free to fiddle with the radio and what not." She kept her focus on the road but glanced at Arizona from time to time. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure... Go right ahead and ask." Arizona smiled, turning the radio knob, finally settling on the station of 80s pop music.

"How are things going for you, personally? Like...after all that stuff with that psycho."

"Go-good. I mean, I'm in therapy, I feel like I'm adjusting well, I think. I still have nightmares, but not as frequently. I have anxiety in certain settings, not often though."

She nodded. "I really am fairly certain she just wants to keep the yuck of our cases away from you. So you two are double dating with JJ and Emily tonight? That sounds fun."

"I know." Arizona nodded, "sometimes I tell her she fell in love with a dud." She couldn't hold the frown for long, considering her plans for later on that night. "We are... We should really have another girls night out sometime too, you know?"

She shook her head. "You are not a dud, Arizona! Seriously, I can see how you turned Kate. Please! And I would love to! Perhaps another place where ladies love ladies," she waggled her brows suggestively.

"Maybe? Perhaps a movie night or something?" She blushed, and shook her head when Penelope complimented her, "You can?"

"Of course! You are stunning. Your eyes and smile are just...god! I'd go gay for that." She smiled as she pulled to a parking space in a very upscale shopping district. The cleanliness of the locale just screamed 'money.' She grabbed her oversized bag and grinned. "Shall we?" She made sure, fumbling through her wallet for a credit card to pay the meter.

"Thank you, Penelope." Arizona nodded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She grabbed her purse, and stepped out of the car. "We shall... Ooh, that one looks like a good one." She grinned pointing towards a shop. "Kate says I'm already baby crazy..." She shook her head as they walked, "I can't help it, I want all that with her. A family, marriage, everything."

She ran the card through the meter and smiled as Arizona went on. "It will be lovely. I mean yes, I'm sure you'll have issues. Every marriage does. But you are both intelligent women I see you two working anything through completely," she nodded as she opened the door.

A bubbly red-head in her mid-twenties bounded over grinning from ear to ear. "Hello, ladies! Welcome. Are you here for yourself or shopping for a gift?"

"Oh wow... Hi." As bubbly and peppy as Arizona was, the sales associate still somewhat took her by surprise. "Um, myself... Just looking really. Thank you." She smiled politely.

"Oh! Congratulations. My god you're not even showing!" She beamed. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for? We have the highest quality products."

"I'm not... I mean... I.." Arizona shook her head, as she stumbled over her words. "I was just hoping to find some cute outfits, blankets, oh... I was looking online at nursery sets as well? No particular pattern... I just need some ideas." She smiled.

The woman smiled. "Well, I am Amy and I am happy to help you! We have a wide selection of clothes and blankets. What style of nursery sets were you interested in? All our products are organic, free of using third world labor and reliable!"

Arizona turned and looked at Penelope, "she's very.. Upbeat." She whispered, as the young associate directed them around the store.

Garcia chuckled at the observation. "She's like you and me on espresso!" They followed the associate.

"Espresso, my ass... She's you and I on crack." Arizona giggled.

She chuckled. "Okay. Touché."

"Well, I'd like to look at the unisex patterns, we're not... We'd rather be surprised." Arizona nodded, trying to maintain a neutral attitude.

"You and your partner are adorable!" She gushed as she got to a desk, pulling out a catalog. She flipped through various sections and landed on outfits. "I don't think you and she would be happy with what we generally carry. You have far too discerning of a taste for that."

Arizona looked back at Penelope and shook her head, "oh, yes... Very discerning."

She smiled, assuming Penelope was the partner. "Well you two are lovely together." She reached and grabbed another catalog. "Here are other patterns. Ducks, so on. All very neutral."

"Oh, I like those." Arizona pointed to a page, "do you have anymore of the simpler patterns?"

Penelope chimed in. "I am flattered you'd think she was with me but alas, she is with a coworker. We are just...friends?" She looked to Arizona for confirmation of the title.

The clerk blushed. "I-I am sorry for the assumption. Yes. We have lots that are just solids or stripes," she turned the page showing. "Or shapes. We also carry a lot of 'my mommies love me' styles." As she just readily assumed the coworker was female.

Arizona nodded silently, agreeing with Garcia. She touched the clerk's arm gently, "it's quite alright... If I weren't happy with my fian...erm... Girlfriend, I'd gladly have her on my arm." She grinned, pointing towards her friend, a small part of her hoping Garcia hadn't picked up on her slip up, just in case Kate wanted to tell her herself.

She looked shocked. "Fiancé? You're engaged? Why does no one tell me!" She squealed as she hugged Arizona,

"I asked her a couple of nights ago." Arizona giggled, as Garcia hugged her. "I didn't know if she'd told you or was waiting."

"She has been really secretive but super happy." She grinned. "This is going to be wonderful! I can't wait. We have to get your colors set. Season? Any thoughts?"

"I haven't even gotten her a ring." Arizona shook her head, "I just asked her. Out of the blue."

Penelope clapped. "That is sweet! That is amazing. I'm sure she's got plans to go ring shopping soon."

"She is a planner, so you're probably right, I feel like I should've been more ready in asking her.. But, I couldn't help myself." She looked over a rack of outfits, her mind all over the place.

Penelope shook her head. "I am sure she is pleased as punch. Don't even! She loves you, Arizona. What you did was spontaneous."

"Think maybe we could stop off at a jewelry store today?" She grinned. "I'm not trying to take over the whole trip... I'm sorry." She grabbed a couple of the outfits she'd settled on and draped them over her arm as she continued looking around.

"You're not! Sure. You want to surprise her later?" Penelope looked happy and giddy for Arizona and Kate.

"After the weird morning we had... Yeah, I'd like to." Arizona smiled.

Penelope smiled and nodded. "That would be awesome! Are you going to take pictures? Please say yes!"

"Can you call JJ and Emily? We'll turn this double date into a surprise girls night/proposal for Kate?" Arizona smiled, "meaning, you're going to be there too."

Garcia clapped and smiled. "Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" She whipped out her phone and rang Emily, figuring JJ could be busy with Henry. So as not to be overly rude, she stepped out of the shop because she knew she couldn't contain her excitement. She came back in a few minutes later. "They said yes! Though she was hurt too no one told her about the engagement," she said teasingly.

Arizona playfully rolled her eyes. "We hadn't told anyone! I wouldn't have said anything, had I not slipped up. That Emily... She's a sassy one." She shook her head, as they made their way to the checkout counter. "A few outfits, blankets, and this really adorable changing table set... Think Kate will kill me?" She smiled.

Penelope chuckled. "Probably. When are they being delivered? The changing table set, that is? And dare I even ask the cost?" She didn't need to as Amy began ringing it all up.

"I am delighted you found some items along the lines of what you were looking for," she said with a chipper smile. Penelope could not help but look in astonishment as the digits were easily going into three and then four digits.

"That is a definite yes on your murder, mon cherrie. Just know I loved you."

"Oh... Wow." Arizona blushed, and looked on in shock as well. "Just... Make sure she's gentle with me? Okay?" Arizona grinned. "You were a very big help today, Amy. Thank you."

She nodded and smiled still. "Your purchases should arrive within two weeks!" She stopped ringing up the items but didn't say the total outloud though it was clear. "How do you wish to pay?"

"I foresee after tonight she's going to fu- well, your death will be quite pleasurable," Penelope smirked.

Arizona held up her card. "Just put it on there." She smiled and then looked back at Penelope, and giggled mischievously. "You think so?"

She nodded and grinned. "You so own her," she winked as they left the shop. So we can drop these off and Cartier is right over there? Or we can go to a cheaper place. I'm sure Kate will love anything you pick."

"Only the best for my fiancé. Cartier is perfect." She smiled.

They got to the car and placed the paper bags with the boxes of clothes and blankets in the back. "To be young, financially stable and in love!" She beamed as they headed toward the store.

"I can't take it with me if something happens to me, why not take care of her?"

Penelope smiled and nodded. "My sentiments exactly!" She again opened the door. It had naturally become their 'little thing.'

"So, I'm thinking something not too flashy, she doesn't seem like the type who would want something like an ice rink, does she?"

Garcia shook her head. "No and you want a sturdy setting given the physical nature of the job at times. Maybe have it inlaid?"

"Yeah... That would be smart." She nodded, as they approached a case of rings. "I don't want yellow gold, I'm thinking a platinum? Maybe? Something classy, like her."

"That would be amazing. I don't take her for the type to concern herself with diamonds. Maybe just a simple stone and hmm...she's Irish, right?"

"Yes, I believe she is." Arizona nodded, "you know, I haven't asked her about any of that, she mentioned the Irish part at one point though."

Penelope nodded and smiled. "Maybe some emerald baguettes on the sides?" A dapper, older man with salt and pepper hair came over.

"Hello, ladies. I am Gerald. How may I be of service?" He smiled to both.

Arizona smiled her 'super magic smile' to the gentleman and introduced herself. "I'm Arizona Robbins, and I am looking for a ring. But not just any ring. Something classy, and simple. For my fiancé... I sort of asked her to marry me, and didn't have a ring." She grinned.

"Ah!" He beamed and moved over to another case. "Here are our engagement rings. Are you thinking of a set or singles? Any particular metal?"

"I was thinking a platinum, right now? Just the singles. She isn't a diamond type of person, I was thinking something with a touch of Irish? Am I making sense?" Arizona asked, her mind reeling.

The man nodded and pulled out a case of platinum rings. "We do have these stunning pieces. Most of course have a diamond center but I am sure I can easily have our jeweler do an emerald center? Or," he searched and found another case. "There is this." He pulled out a demure ring with a .5 carat inlaid diamond and emeralds on either side. "This is truly unique. Gustav, our jeweler had made this exclusively for someone very high up," he waggled his brow in a conspiratorial manner. "But upon recieving it she felt given the countries current financial situation, it would look tacky to get such a gift. Even on their anniversary."

Arizona looked back at Penelope, "what do you think? Could you see Kate wearing this one?"

She looked shocked and smiled. "I do. Like I said she will love anything from you but that is stunning. And the green will bring out the green in her hazel eyes."

Arizona looked back to Gerald, and smiled. "I do believe that is the one for my Caitlin." She nodded.

He smiled brightly. "Excellent!" He retrieved a velvet ring box and an elegant gift bag with tissue paper. As before, he rang up the purchase and didn't say the price. "How do you wish to pay for this?"

She flashed her card once more, and handed it over. Smiling back at Penelope, she shook her head. "I kind of can't believe this shopping trip turned into this." She signed her name on the keypad, and thanked the gentleman behind the counter.

Penelope smiled. "I know. I won't even ask the cost here."

_**Hey sweetie, listen... I'm going to meet you at Emily's. Penelope and I have found ourselves on a search for something special, so... Yeah. :) Do me a favor, and wear that blue dress? The one I love? Please? Love you. **_Arizona grinned as she shoved her phone back into her pocket, the women headed down the sidewalk towards a dress boutique.

Seeing the text, Kate smiled curiously. **Ok honey, will do! Hope you two are having fun and we won't drown in debt after this outing ;) but whatever makes my girl happy. Love you too! **She put the phone away and got out the dress, happy it was still in it's dry clean bag. She laid it on the bed and went to finish her baking as she planned on how to do her hair.

"So everything going to plan?" Penelope queried.

"Yep." Arizona grinned as they walked, "she's wearing my favorite dress, and I told her to meet at Emily's. Gave her some excuse that we're on a search for something. Figured that was vague enough. Emily and JJ are making dinner, Kate is making dessert, and you and I... Well, we're looking fabulous while shopping." She nodded.

Penelope grinned. "That we are, darling. Is there some stunning number you have in mind? Perhaps just a simple LBD?" As they walked in, yet another peppy clerk wandered over.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Peter. You two are looking fabulous! I see you'll need very little assistance from my shabby self! But if you do, just give me a sassy lil wave," he smiled and winked

"Oh! He could be fun but at least he's not smothering." Penelope whispered.

"He does seem like fun." Arizona nodded, she winked at Penelope, and gestured for her to play along. "Peter, darling... I am proposing to my girlfriend tonight... I need something simple, and beautiful."

He grinned and clapped. "Oh! A proposal. I love it! Tell me about her?" He took both women's arms, linking them and walking toward some dresses. "She must be incredible to snag you! Seriously I'd go straight for you." He looked at Garcia. "Hmm what about you, sweetness? Are you single?" He grinned and raised his brow.

Arizona couldn't help but laugh outloud, "straight huh? I've been known to turn them gay, but never straight." She looked at Garcia, "I have skills." After watching her friend chuckle, she looked back at the sales associate, "well, she works with Penelope, here... She's wonderful, perfect, and my own personal hero."

He grinned. "Oh honey, you and me both! We could be twinzies! She sounds divine! Well, you said simple but tasteful. What is her favorite color? I think you could pull off anything really!"

She thought for a moment, but before she could answer, Garcia chimed in. "Kate loves Arizona's blue eyes, do you have anything to really bring out her eyes?" She smiled hopeful at Arizona who nodded in agreement, looking back to the sales associate.

Peter grinned. "They are stunning. How about," he found a perfectly cut red dress with a slit up the side.

"Oh my god..." Arizona gasped, "that is... Wow. May I try this on?"

"If you don't I will scratch your eyes out! I swear I would try that on if I didn't love carbs!" He grinned handing the garb to the surgeon and showing her to a dressing room.

Arizona giggled and shook her head as she headed off into the dressing room, quickly trying the dress on. It was perfect, she stared at herself in the mirror, and twirled. It hugged in all the right places, the hem, flared just above her knees. 'A perfect night out, dancing dress.' She thought to herself before calling out that she was about to show off the dress. "Okay, what do you two think?" She asked, stepping out and twirling once more.

Penelope gasped. "Oh my god. Seriously I think I am gay," she blushed.

Peter grinned. "Six fire flames you're hot! Seriously. Buy it or else. I will give you my discount."

Blushing Arizona stood simply and smiled. "I'll take it."

He nodded happily. "You go change before someone else tries to snap you up, lady!" He snapped as he said it and whistled.

She nodded, and disappeared into the changing room, and came back out, finding Penelope waiting for her. "Was it really that good?"

She flushed. "Seriously? I never lie about hotness. You really got me all bicurious there. I think we should get Pete's number. He is a riot!"

She shook her head, and blushed again. "I... Thank you. And I agree, he's very fun."

He smiled and rang it up. "How would you like to pay for this?" He took the dress and put some wrap around it.

She took note of the total, and fished out cash for it. "Here you go, I've put enough on my card today." She chuckled.

Penelope smiled and chimed in. "Is it possible we could get your number, Peter? You seem like you'd be totes fun to go out with."

The associate smiled back and winked. "Bitch, you know I already wrote it on the receipt! I better hear from someone about the bachelorette party! And the planning. I know a ton of planners and such."

Both women nodded, "we will most definitely call you." Arizona smiled, "you have been absolutely wonderful today."

"Thank you. As have you. You two have fun and seriously take pictures!" He waved and let the two go.

"Where to now, lovely?" Penelope asked as they got to the car. "How about my place to get you ready? Some lunch?"

"Totally up to you." Arizona smiled, "I think I've taken over this trip enough." She nodded.

Penelope smiled. "Hey! This is amazing for me. Until Prentiss and Emily officially get hitched, you are my total OTP here! I think some lunch and then my place to get you ready. Omg! How do we get her out of your place to get shoes? Make up? So on?!"

"When I texted Emily earlier, I asked her to call Kate with some sort of emergency, just something trivial." Arizona grinned, "should give me enough time to grab everything I need, oh! And I need to get some roses to be waiting on her when she gets back to get ready."

Penelope nodded and smiled. "Operation Official Proposal is in full swing. I will drop you at your place to gather what you need while I run to the florist on the corner. Sound okay?"

"Sounds good to me. Shouldn't take long at all." She smiled, "I'll grab my camera too. I was wondering how I was going to get that." She chuckled.

Garcia grinned as they made their way back to the couple's apartment. "This is going to be amazing. Are you wanting a dozen long stemmed red roses?"

Arizona thought for a moment, "a dozen mixed? Is that possible? Red, white and pink? I'll leave her a note with them, something sickeningly sweet and cheesy." She grinned.

She winked and nodded. "If it's not, we'll make it possible! And you will have to tell me what you wrote," she grinned. They got to the apartment and she came to a stop. "Ready, tiger?"

She nodded, "Yes, she should be gone for at least a half hour. So, just come up to apartment 306 and knock, I should be ready and we'll go from there."

"Can do," she winked as Arizona turned back. She gave a quick wave before heading off to the florist. Within less than 15 minutes she was knocking on the door.

Arizona opened the door with a grin. "Hello gorgeous!" She moved to allow her inside, "have you ever been here before?" She asked, "please come in, and make yourself comfy. For a few minutes anyway." She chuckled.

Penelope smiled as she walked in. "You are the gorgeous one, my dear. I have not yet. Like I said, before you, Kate was completely locked away. She'd come in, do the job and just go. Didn't hang out, didn't get involved," she looked around as she set the roses on the table. "It's so cozy but...lacking. It needs some color! Some pizzaz! Should I get a vase for the roses?"

"Yes! Under the sink, there should be a clear, crystal one there."

She smiled and wandered into the spotless kitchen over to the sink and found the vase. She filled it with water and came back out, placing the flowers in the water. "Ready? Need a hand?"

Arizona came back into the living room and placed her bag on the couch. "All I need is right here." She smiled, and grabbed the note she'd written, and held it up. "Wanna hear my words of love to Kate? Are you ready to be sickened by the love?" She chuckled.

Penelope grinned and nodded. "Lay it on me!"

"Okay... Here goes." Arizona took a deep breath and cleared her throat, _"My dear, sweet Caitlin, these roses are for you. Beautiful and vibrant like your smile, and your eyes. I hope you know just how much I love you, my dear. I'll see you soon, be safe. Love, Arizona."_ She smiled at Penelope and raised an eyebrow, "well?"

"Awwww. That is adorable," Garcia gushed. "God you two are just adorable!"

Arizona shook her head and motioned for Garcia, "come on..." She shook her head, "let's get out of here before she catches us!" She grinned, and attached the note in the flowers, placing them on the table, making sure Kate would see them as she came in.

She grinned and grabbed a bag, heading out with Arizona. "You two are. You know it. I am so excited you've included me on this."

"But of course I included you. You quickly became a dear friend. And honestly, you're the one person most like me, personality-wise that I've met." She smiled sincerely. It was true, Arizona quickly befriended Garcia soon after they'd met. She'd found her personality refreshing, she never seemed like someone who simply tolerated Arizona's pep.

"And vice versa! It's like we're twins, I swear," she grinned. "I can't tell you how happy I was when Kate told us you were moving here. I think I was as happy as she was! I mean yes we texted and Skyped all the time, but you here has been just so much more fun! Our lunches. Today. It's just...I can't wait to get married and then we are just old married ladies sitting around complaining about the spouses," she chuckled.

"I love it!" Arizona chuckled as they approached Garcia's car. "I recall your joy upon hearing that I was moving." She grinned, "the skype call after you heard is forever ingrained in my memory."

"I did kind of scream pretty loudly," she grinned.

"You did. Louder than Kate, actually. Brings a smile to my face, anytime I think of it."

She nodded. "Well, my twinzie was moving closer!" They pulled up to Penelope's cozy little one story. She hit the button and the garage door lifted. "Ready to get busy?" She glanced at Arizona as she whipped the mini cooper around and backed in.

"Yes." Arizona nodded, as they got out of the car and headed into Penelope's house. Arizona couldn't help but smile, it was exactly as she'd imagined it. "This place is too cute." She grinned bigger.

Penelope beamed. "Thank you! I like to keep a motif of happy around me. Can I get you something to eat or drink?" They made their way to the bedroom to set the things on the bed.

"I'd like something to drink, if it's no trouble." Arizona smiled, putting her things down in the bedroom.

"Certainly. What would you like? Wine? Water? Soda?" She chirped.

"Water is perfectly fine." She nodded, going through her supplies, pulling out her makeup bag.

Penelope smiled and headed to the kitchen grabbing a chilled bottle of water from her fridge. "here you go. So, what to do first?"

"Can you help me with my hair?" Arizona smiled, "I was thinking curls, and maybe... Part of it swept up?"

She went into the bathroom and grabbed her hot rollers and set to heating them up. "You are going to look amazing," Penelope gushed as she got out her roller brush and various gels and sprays.

Arizona took a seat in a chair just outside the ensuite. "I'm in good hands, so I have no doubts." She chuckled, pulling out her phone. _**Hey sweetie, hope your afternoon is going well so far, see you at Emily's? Love you. **_

Penelope began doing Arizona's hair and setting out her make up, humming happily.

**Would be a little better if Prentiss hadn't called me over for something silly! On my way back home now. Love you too.**


	19. Chapter 19

Kate couldn't even get mad at what happened. She'd found it rather humorous really. Emily had called in such a panic, unable to find a specific baking pan only to find it the second Kate arrived with her pyrex in hand.

She got up to the apartment and almost dropped the glass bakeware from shock as she saw the flowers waiting. She felt herself shake slightly as she picked up the card. Tears sprang and flowed quickly as she read.

**Arizona Brooke Robbins! I...love you so much. I am going to show you just how much tonight.**

She hurried to their room, mind focused on the task at hand: looking stunning for her fiancé. Hours seemed to rush by but Kate looked herself over and felt ready. '_You can do this, Todd!' _She had to psych herself up before grabbing her purse, the dessert and heading out.

Arizona stepped out of Garcia's bedroom and into her kitchen, dressed, hair done as well as make up. "Well?" She asked, grabbing her purse and bag of supplies to put in the car. "Think she'll like?"

The woman stood stunned. "I...god. I am really really questioning myself now.." Penelope swallowed hard.

"Really?" Arizona blushed hard. "C'mon... Before we get into trouble." She grinned.

Penelope grinned. "Who said I'm not?" She grabbed her purse and headed back toward the garage with Arizona in toe. She opened the passenger door politely and got in on her side. As she started the car she pressed the garage door opener and waited for a moment before it was clear to back out.

Arizona fidgeted with the velvet box, as they sat in traffic. "Why do I have this sudden sense of nervousness?" She asked out of the blue, as Garcia continued on through the green light.

She shot a sideways glance. "I don't know. She already said yes without any of this. Do you think it's going to make her change her mind?"

"N-no..." Arizona shook her head. "I don't know, maybe it's not nervous energy. Maybe it's just butterflies." she smiled over to the agent.

Penelope smiled. "That I can understand. You're making a very public display of a very private act. How you are feeling is normal. You'll do great. I'm sure she loved the flowers."

"She did. She used my full name in a text message, and then proceeded to tell me she would show me just how much she loves me later." Arizona replied with a giggle, "and that was just for leaving her flowers, I'm not sure how she'll act with the rest of my plan."

"Well if we are all lucky maybe she'll take you right there and put on a show," Garcia grinned.

Arizona laughed out loud, "oh my!" She exclaimed as they pulled into Emily's neighborhood.

She pulled into Emily's driveway. Kate's Lexus was parked on the street. "It seems it's show time," Penelope smiled to Arizona. "You look beyound gorgeous. Ready?"

She took a deep breath, "yes, I believe so." She smiled, and looked back Garcia, "thank you..." She spoke quietly, and got out of the car, straightening her dress, and double checking her makeup in the reflection of the passenger window.

They headed toward the door. Penelope grinned and knocked. "It is the Goddess of Amazing and the Queen of Cleavage," she announced proudly.

Emily chuckled as she opened the door. "Glad to see you're in usual form, Garcia." She took a glance at Arizona. "And...not innaccurate," she shook her head. "Your date is waiting," she smiled and gave a conspiratorial wink as she showed them inside.

Arizona chuckled as Garcia announced them, and Emily answered the door. She blushed as the other agent gave her a once over. "She is? Has she said anything?" she asked quietly, as they stepped inside.

"Just she has some clue you have something up your sleeve and if it's that you and Pen are adopting a Chinese baby she's gonna kill you," she grinned.

As the trio made their way back, Kate looked up and swore she felt her heart stop taking Arizona in. "I...I...fuck," she let out a heavy breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Hello, Caitlin..." Arizona spoke softly, stepping towards her fiancé, and pulling her into her arms. "You look beautiful." She smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

She shivered and kissed lovingly back before shaking her head. "N-not nearly a candle to you."

"Please! We'd all love to see you both out of those dresses, Todd," Emily gave a teasing wink. JJ chuckled but swatted her lovers ass.

"Hey now, lady!" She nipped Emily's neck gently.

"Honey, you know I love you and you're it for me. But come on. You have to admit, they'd be hot."

Kate blushed deeply at where the conversation had gone. "You...look beyond my wildest dreams of anything. You could be a runway model, I swear. How did I get so lucky?"

Arizona shook her head, and laughed, hearing Emily. She glanced over to Garcia, "you were right..." She nodded, and then looked back to Kate. "I'm the lucky one, actually." She pressed another kiss to Kate's lips, and then turned to everyone, and blushed.

Kate kissed back and looked slightly confused. "I...uh, made your favorite for dessert. I keep feeling everyone knows something is going on except me. You two didn't adopt a baby, did you?" She looked from Arizona to Garcia and back.

Arizona looked at Garcia, and grinned, "I... No, we didn't. Though the lady at that boutique probably thought we did, right Penelope?"

Penelope chuckled and nodded. "She thought Arizona and I were together. It was hilarious. I mean, I admit I would have happily said we were but…"

Kate couldn't help but let a little jealousy flash across her face. She was more than aware of her fiance's beauty and while she liked other people appreciating it, she was also quite human.

Arizona noticed the slight change in expression, she wrapped her arm around Kate's waist and squeezed. "Retract the jealous claws, my love... I'm all yours." she leaned in and whispered, before letting go and disappearing into the other room. Within moments she came back in, nodding to Penelope to be ready to snap pictures.

She let herself melt into the embrace until Arizona let go. When she returned, Kate looked quizzically at her. "What's going on?"

Penelope grinned broadly, as well as Emily and JJ. All three looked like the cat that ate the canary, as Arizona stepped closer to Kate.

"So, I know I'm all yours, and you're all mine... And I've asked you this question before, but.." Arizona leaned down, kneeling in front of Kate, she held up the velvet box. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" She smiled up at Kate, "I just wanted to make it official, and give you the ring you deserve."

Kate gasped watching in shock at what was playing out before her. When Arizona knelt down, tears ran down her cheeks. "I…" her mind whirled. "Yes! A million times yes!" She hadn't even reached to open the box. Her attention was trained completely on Arizona's shimmering blue eyes.

Arizona smiled and reached to open the box, and pulled the ring out, sliding it onto Kate's finger, as she stood. "I love you..."

She shook as she watched her fiance do so. She leaned in, kissing deeply, wrapping her arms around her. "I love you, Arizona. So very deeply. You are my world. I...can't wait to be your wife, mother to our children with you." She picked her up and twirled her again.

"Same here, sweetie... Same here." She whispered as she heard clearing of multiple throats behind them. She turned and looked at the other three women, and grinned.

Kate kept a hold of her but looked drunk in love. "I am the luckiest woman I know," she beamed to all their friends.

Arizona beamed as well as the other three women swarmed the couple, happy tears filled her eyes as her emotions finally caught up with her.

"You know your kids already have their godparents set, right?" Prentiss grinned.

"Babe, that's jumping the gun a bit," JJ tossed in.

"It's fine... Really." Arizona smiled and nodded, "she's got a point, JJ."

Kate smiled and nodded. "That's very true. The only thing is now to pick who is in whose wedding party? I am assuming Garcia is Arizona's best woman?" She looked to her future wife.

Arizona looked towards Garcia and nodded, "I meant to ask you earlier, Penelope.. Would you do that? Be my best woman?"

Penelope grinned and hugged the two tightly. "Of course! I thought that was a given!"

Kate chuckled. "I guess I'll have two best women?" She looked at JJ and Emily. "And of course Henry will make an adorable ring bearer."

"This is coming together easier than I thought." Arizona chuckled. "Thank you, girls... For making this evening possible.."

They smiled and hugged the pair. "We are just thankful for what you've given us," JJ spoke for the group. "Two of the cutest, best friends."

"May I say something?" Arizona queried, "it's a little off topic, but I've been meaning to find a way to tell everyone on the team this, and slowly but surely, I am." She looked at Emily, JJ and Penelope. "I've told Kate repeatedly, but... I need you all to know it too."

They all looked a little confused but nodded. "Sure, go ahead, Arizona." Prentiss relayed for the trio.

"I will be forever grateful for this team, I wouldn't be here if not for the BAU, I've thanked Kate countless times, but haven't been able to find the words to say thank you to everyone else." She shrugged, and smiled through her tears. "I'm sorry, I just... It's been on my mind all day."

Kate stepped back letting the rest hug Arizona. "It really is just our job, Arizona. We can't begin to imagine the horrors you went through. I think if anything, we're all just saddened we didn't get there sooner," JJ looked at the two remaining who nodded in unison. "We are so lucky you've become such a part of our lives, though. I wouldn't trade our friendship for the world."

She nodded and leaned into the hug, "didn't mean to be a downer, I'm happy and lucky to be a part of your alls lives as well." She smiled, "I love you guys, dearly."

Penelope grinned and hugged tightly. "We're glad to be a part of your life as well. Both your lives," she looked to Kate.

Kate came back over, wrapping her arms around JJ and Garcia, Arizona in the middle. "It is so amazing to me. It wasn't four months ago I felt completely alone. And here we are. Suddenly I feel like I have a home, a family."

"Same here." Arizona agreed, somewhere in the huddle of women.

Finally the timer dinged and JJ chuckled. "Okay, sounds like dinner is done! Let's take the love fest over for food?"

The women began to disperse, and take their seats, "everything smells wonderful," Arizona spoke up, taking Kate's hand and admiring the ring on her finger. "That looks really good on you, brings out your eyes."

Kate hadn't brought herself to fully admire it, fearing how much the woman spent and how little she felt she deserved it. "I can't even begin to imagine the cost. You have incredible taste, darling. I," tears welled up. "I fear I won't ever find you anything anywhere near on par."

"Shhh..." She squeezed Kate's hand, "don't worry about it. I don't need you to find a ring, I simply asked the gentleman at the jewelry store to find something to bring out your eyes, simple and classy... And this is what he gave me."

Kate shook her head. "I love you. I'm in love with you. I want the world to see that. It might take time but I will find something."

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, she leaned in and kissed Kate gently on the lips, "I love you too, sweetie."

Emily poured everyone a glass of wine as JJ brought over the Caesar salad for everyone and a basket of bread. "Starters," she smiled.

"This looks wonderful already." Penelope smiled, taking a sip of her wine. "Thank you for including me in your date night, ladies."

"It's girls night, remember?" Arizona smiled, "besides, this night wouldn't have been the same without you."

Kate nodded. "Here here! Fully agree. You all are our family now. I mean, I hope you don't mind my speaking for us, darling," she blushed, looking to Arizona.

"I don't mind at all." Arizona grinned, "we should get used to each other doing it, right?"

"Well, we know each other so well, really. I know we feel this is family. I mean your mom is great. But as for me...my family really isn't. So, this is family to me now." She smiled and nodded.

Prentiss grinned. "Well, apparently I am the much more attractive sister here," she winked. "And obviously, the Blonde Brigade," she waved from Garcia to Arizona and back. "Well they are all definitely related. Even JJ gets pretty perky at times," she winked to JJ.

"The blonde brigade. I like that." Arizona nodded, along with Penelope, who grinned as she sipped more of her wine.

Kate chuckled. "Okay. I guess that is the new title for the trio there."

Penelope stared at Kate and Emily. "We need a good name for the two of you," she narrowed her eyes.

JJ walked back in, "name for what?" She asked.

Kate chuckled, looking at Emily and then to JJ. "For our dynamic duo name?"

Prentiss playfully rolled her eyes though deep down she thought the idea cute. "I don't know. The Brunette Brotherhood sounds way off, gender-wise."

"Yeah... I know for a fact my Kate isn't a brother." Arizona grinned.

Kate blushed. "Well...there are certain accessories that would contradict that, my love."

Arizona shook her head and blushed as well. Penelope chuckled, "oh girls..."

Emily grinned and held her hand up for a high five which Kate returned.

"If the strap on fits..." Kate mused as she looked to Arizona.

"I'm not sure why Arizona is blushing so hard, I feel like if we asked Kate she'd say Arizona has certainly enjoyed it, each and every time." Emily mused as she and JJ took their seats.

Arizona hid her face in her hands, the blush in her cheeks moving over her neck and chest. "I... Can we not discuss this now?" She asked.

Kate grinned the Prentiss and nodded behind Arizona's back. "Certainly, honey. I apologize. What would you like to discuss?"

Not wanting to sound like a prude, she thought for a moment, and looked around the table and then back to Kate. "I just didn't want to make the others jealous with our sexcapades." She smiled.

Kate grinned and nodded. "True, darling."

JJ wrinkled her nose. "Emily is quite a capable lover," she added.

"I need a lover." Penelope sighed, and then chuckled.

"Male or female?" Emily asked.

"You know... I'm not sure." Garcia replied, "I have found myself questioning my wants lately, especially today, seeing Arizona in that dress, I believe I told her more than once I was questioning my sexuality."

"It's true... She was. I'm hot." Arizona grinned.

"Humble too." JJ interjected.

Kate chuckled and nodded. "Incredibly hot. Not quite as humble as hot, but we had to give somewhere, right?" She kissed Arizona. "There was always that cute bartender, Penelope."

"She was sweet..." Penelope nodded, "cute too. I'm not sure about her though. Something in my gut says no."

"Is it the lack of a penis? I mean we can all keep a lookout for you, Garcia," Prentiss winked.

Kate smiled and nodded. "You are a total catch. You just tell us what you're looking for and we will all keep an eye out?"

"I just want to find someone who can handle my personality is all." Penelope nodded.

"I get that..." Arizona nodded, "I didn't think I'd find someone who loved me, all the facets of me. I've dated enough people who simply tolerate me, tolerate certain quirks, but then something terrible happened to me. And out of that... My life changed. In all different ways." She took Kate's hand and squeezed.

"What about Morgan? You two are always flirting and chummy around one another." JJ asked.

"I'm not sure." Penelope shrugged, "I'm not sure all the feelings are mutual."

"Plus, I am not sure Morgan is the 'settle down' sort. He's got a lot of stuff in his background, you know? Not that he's a bad guy," Kate added. "And as for your personality, Penelope, it is as charming as Arizona's. Sure, sometimes her being _so _peppy when I'm exhausted is unnerving," she grinned to her fiance. "But, it's her. It's just another part of Arizona. You're very much the same. I mean you both see the yuck in this world yet you find a way to find the pretty. It's very endearing on you both."

Arizona smiled at Kate, and then looked towards Garcia, "we're bright lights in the dark, Penelope."

Penelope blushed. "You all are just being nice. Please, let's focus on the meal or engagement!" She beamed as JJ brought over the lasagna. Everyone seemed to have finished their salads so Emily moved to take away the salad plates.

"Please, help yourself." She smiled as she set the hot dish on a trivet. The squares were pre-cut and Kate took the spatula, plating a piece on Arizona's plate and then her own.

"This smells delicious, JJ. You are going to have to give me the recipe!"

"Thanks Kate." Arizona whispered, grabbing her fork and taking a bite. She nodded in agreement. "This is really good." She smiled.

"I'll make you a copy of it before you two leave tonight." JJ nodded. "I'm glad you like it."

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek before taking her fork and her own bite. "Mmm this is outright naughty, I swear," she grinned to JJ.

"Just like JJ." Emily chuckled, as she took her own bite of food.

Kate grinned, "Bet Arizona could top her," she winked and squeezed her lovers knee. "So, what are we thinking time-wise for the wedding? Spring? Summer? Fall?"

"I like fall. Personally." Arizona nodded. "Summer is too hot, and spring... The weather is far too unpredictable. Thoughts?"

Kate thought it over. "Honey, the sooner I get to say I'm your wife, the happier I am," she grinned. "Fall would be lovely. Nice rich tones to work with for a palette," she added.

"You two are sickeningly sweet and adorable." Penelope nodded, as she took another bite.

Kate blushed. "I'm sorry. We will stop," she nodded.

"I never said you needed to stop." Penelope smiled, "it's nice to see you this happy, Kate. Arizona has changed you."

"She reminded me I am alive. Ari changed me. Arizona brought me back," she smiled warmly to her love.

Arizona squeezed her hand, "I did?"

Emily leaned over and squeezed Arizona's shoulder, "Trust us all, and Kate when we say that you're the best thing to happen to her."

"Emily is right." JJ nodded, "Kate was a tough nut to crack, kept to herself and quiet. You came into her life, and all of a sudden, she's a completely different person." She smiled broadly.

Kate kissed Arizona softly. "You very much did. I'd go to work, go home, not really share anything. Then you come along...well, fell into my lap, really," she smiled. "I came back and no one could shut me up. I was worse than Reid going on and on about some ancient medieval knighting practice," she grinned.

Penelope nodded, "It's true. We all wondered what happened in Seattle. Then we met you."

Kate looked softly at Arizona. "See how loved you are? How amazing?"

Arizona blushed, "I see the love." She smiled at everyone at the table. "I really do. This is the happiest I've ever been in my life."

Kate grinned. "And this is the happiest I've ever been. I honestly can't picture my life before you, somedays." They all finished the meal in contented chatter. JJ stood to grab the plates and Prentiss smiled.

"Babe, I've got it. You cooked. Please rest?" JJ blushed but nodded and sat.

"Heya Em, I'll give you a hand. Us brunettes have to stick together," Kate shot a grin and a wink as she grabbed her and Arizona's plate before reaching for Garcia's. They got the dishes to the kitchen. "Looks like you two are doing wonderfully," Kate smiled. "Is all this meaning...you might be back permanently? Give up your own gig and fly with the old flock?"

"I'm thinking yes..." Emily smiled, "Hotch and I have talked about it. And well... He offered me my old position back."

She smiled. "Yeah? So...JJ, Henry...us crazies. You're really gonna stick around?"

"Yes. I want to make it work with JJ."

Kate grinned and hugged her tightly. "I've always wanted a sister! Well, a better sister."

Emily stiffened at the hug and then relaxed, "never knew you were a hugger." She chuckled, "I've wanted a sister too." She pulled her arms out and returned the hug.

"I...wasn't, before Arizona," she smiled.

"How'd I know that?" Emily grinned.

"S'cuse me, I don't want to break up the love fest in here, but I was going to refill our wine." Penelope smiled, "should I tell your blonde beauties out there that you're in here sharing the love without them?"

Kate chuckled. "We were just getting warmed up for the orgie later. We figured we'd get warmed up and bring you in first, Penelope."

"Oh well, in that case..." Penelope giggled, but moved past the two women for the bottle of wine. "I'll let the other two know the plan." She winked as she exited the room.

"Tease," Kate called after her but returned to the dishes. "Any plans of marrying JJ or maybe making siblings for Henry?"

"If that's what she wants, yes. We're moving slow." Emily nodded. "She wants to be patient, and not rush things."

"Versus what I did?" She teased.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like... How it sounded."

Kate shook her head. "I was teasing, Prentiss. It...was all pretty fast in some respects. I didn't mean you were judging me. I sometimes can't believe how much Arizona changed me. I mean, there was only one man I ever thought I loved enough to consider a life with and yet we hadn't really gone beyond work and dating. Never mentioned moving in or marriage. I know he loved me. I've written him some emails now. He's got a good life going on. And now, I've got a great life going on," she beamed.

"You don't talk about _before_ much..." Emily nodded. "Did you like that life?"

She thought about the question as she dried her hands. "It was fairly short-lived. I'd been on the President's Secret Service longer. That was actually," she chuckled, thinking back. "How I ended up at NCIS. Gibbs and his team were investigating on Air Force One. I uh...was seeing a fellow agent which was very against the rules. Gibbs caught on and basically either I left and joined them or I'd end up fired. Not that he'd tell on me or anything. I guess I wasn't as discreet as I thought. So, I ended up there. I do miss Abby. She...was kind of like Garcia, but not? Like super smart and techy, but more a goth/punk thing going on. Tony grew on me, surprisingly. Like that annoying older brother. Or worse, your older brother's friend? Always trying to catch you changing and such?" She rolled her eyes.

"I see..." Emily nodded, smiling almost sadly as Kate seemed to relive certain memories. "They sound like they were a great team, I'm sure they miss you." She spoke softly, "I know we would if you ever left us. You're part of the reason I'm staying, you know. I want to know you better. We didn't get that chance before."

Kate smiled wistfully. "Like I said, it was brief and my leaving was intense. Gibbs and DiNozzo know the truth. And Ducky, but I can't go back there. They all moved on like it was just another day. I think that really hadn't hit me. I mean, no I don't know if they grieved or cried. I hope they didn't," she frowned. "I miss parts, but what I have now is too good to let go of."

"What you have now seems like pure magic." Emily nodded.

Kate blushed and nodded. "I honestly can't believe how my life was before to now. It's a complete 180 feeling. But hey, look at you and JJ," she grinned. "Totally unexpected to me.

"If not for you and your blue eyed beauty, I might not have realized how much I really do love her. We were both lying to ourselves."

Kate smiled. "You know, before her, I didn't look at women in that way? I mean yeah, some are quite attractive. But she threw me for a wonderful loop."

Emily smiled, and moved towards the door, watching the other women converse as Kate spoke. "She is beautiful, and captivating. It's very understandable how you were attracted to her." She smiled, and glanced back, and pointed towards the women. "Come here and watch them."

Kate came over and stood silently next to Emily, watching their loves and Garcia chatting and laughing. "They are all beautiful, aren't they?"

"They really are." Emily smiled, "Arizona really took to the group, I was initially nervous before we met her, but... She just clicked."

She turned to look at Emily. "Why were you nervous? She's...a ray of sunshine. Even after everything I can hardly believe how well she does."

"Nervous because JJ and everyone else explained who she was, how you met her. I don't know... We deal with so many crazy, scary situations. And we see the hell that they go through, I was just... I was scared she'd be... I don't know, a wreck?" Emily spoke softly, "she's the only survivor from that psycho... I just never expected her to be so... Well adjusted and okay after everything."

Kate nodded. "She has this...resilience. It's incredible. It's infectious. Like I said, I didn't look at women before her. And then that case came up...we were entwined. Not that that was why I fell for her, you know? It was funny. Her doctor actually pointed out how close we seemed, physically. If she hadn't known better she'd have thought we were a couple. It freaked me out slightly at first, but not...deeply, you know?"

"Resilience. Yes.. That's the word I was looking for. Looking at her, talking to her, I would've never known anything happened to her." Emily nodded.

Kate smiled. "She hides so much. I mean I am always there and she's shared some things. Don't get me wrong. It's kind of like my sharing with her. Our job is hard and gritty. I don't want the yuck we go through to taint her pink bubble, you know? I uh...I've been considering counseling actually. Because some things do eat away at me and I don't want to take that home to her, you know?" She looked at Emily for some signs of understanding.

"I see a counselor." Emily nodded, "JJ suggested her years ago, we had a horrible case, I mean... Terrible. It haunted me for a long time, and Hotch made me take time off, it was that bad. I showed up to BAU one day, no sleep for days, and freaking out. JJ and Penelope stayed with me, I think for over a week, making sure I slept and ate." She nodded sadly. "It was rough, but the counselor helped then, and she still helps honestly."

"Who was she or he?" Kate asked.

"Her name is Dr. Fisher, I have one of her cards if you want to talk to her."

Kate nodded and took the info. "Thanks. I will keep her in mind."

"She really helps. She is trained to help us through the insanity we see all the time." She nodded, pulling out the cheesecake from the fridge.

Kate nodded. "Thank you. I shall try and see what happens." The evening went on pleasantly enough before she noticed the time again. "Goodness, it's getting late. We should get going so these two can rest," she smiled to JJ and Emily.

"You're right." Arizona yawned, "thank you guys for your hospitality and for playing along with the proposal tonight." She smiled.

"Oh, Arizona... Don't forget your things in my car." Penelope added.

Kate grabbed their purses as Arizona went out for her things. "Feel free to enjoy the rest of the cheesecake," she winked to Emily. "I can pick up the pan whenever. Thank you both, truly." She hugged the pair as she went to leave. "For everything."

Arizona hugged Penelope as before heading towards Kate's car. "Thank you so much for your help today, we need another day out like that soon." She smiled, "next time I won't take over the whole trip."

She grinned and hugged Arizona tightly. "It was more than worth it. However, I think perhaps making the next trip a little less costly on your end would make Kate happy," she winked. "Let me know how she takes finding out about the baby furniture?"

She took a deep breath and sighed, "oh, yeah... That." She smiled. "I'll let you know, hopefully she doesn't kill me." She forced an even bigger smile and glanced back, seeing Kate waiting at the car.

She waited patiently and smiled as Arizona waltzed back to the car. She kissed her tenderly before opening the passenger door for her. "I truly fall more and more in love with you every single day," she smiled as she helped Arizona into the car.

"I'm glad you do... Please remember to keep that in mind when some of my shopping gets delivered in a few weeks." She smiled, kissing Kate and getting into the car.

She cleared her throat as she got in. Before starting the car, she looked at her love. "Um...did someone go a bit crazy while shopping? We haven't even landed on a new home, my love." Kate's voice was gentle but slightly concerned.

"Maybe a little..." Arizona bit her lip as they pulled out of the driveway. "I'm sorry, I got overwhelmed, and yes I got a lot of stuff."

She took a deep breath and squeezed Arizona's knee. "I love you. I want you to be happy. I'd...kind of hoped we'd pick out our babies' furniture together," she felt a slight lump forming in her throat as they drove out of the neighborhood.

"It's only a nursery table. And blankets. And clothes. So many clothes. Um... I can return it all. I'm sorry." She sighed. "I got there and it's like my hormones were in overdrive. You're not ready for babies... I get it."

She drove, letting Arizona's words wash over her. "I didn't say I'm not ready or to return anything, honey. I selfishly want more time alone with you. I want to go to Bali on a whim and not worry or Rio or a thousand places, just you and me. But I do want children with you. I've never wanted the life I want with you before. I can't wait to see you pregnant. I just...we need a bigger place. And I'd really prefer we were married first before trying. Is that all too unreasonable?"

"No... Not unreasonable at all." Arizona shook her head. "I'm sorry." She looked back out the window, watching the city pass them by.

Seeing an empty lot, Kate pulled the car over and parked. "Honey, what's going on? Something feels very off between us."

"Nothing... Nothing." Arizona shook her head, "I'm being stupid.." She shrugged, "stupid and hormonal. I guess it's just everything is so good and... Now I'm wanting everything all at once."

Kate took Arizona's face gently in her hands and kissed her. "You are the farthest from stupid. ever. I know you feel like you're going to wake up and realize this was just some amazing dream, right? I feel that too. So, so often. But we're very real. And it is all coming together. We'll do everything with time, darling. I don't want to rush one second with you."

"Yeah... That's my fear. I'm scared it's all too good, and the universe is going to see, and take it all away." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Kate leaned over and kissed Arizona tenderly. "I'm kind of like a bad rash. It would take way too much to try and get rid of me, okay?" She smiled, hoping her lover would smile too.

Arizona smiled, and finally opened her eyes. "I love you..." She whispered, "I'll be better, not so pushy."

Kate shook her head. "You're not pushy. You're scared. But I'm here, okay? We're going to find the perfect house in the right neighborhood if we have to build it ourselves. Plan the best schools for our kids. The works. I don't do anything half-assed, as you know," she grinned.

"O-okay.." Arizona nodded, "I know you don't." she leaned in and pressed another kiss to Kate's lips. "I love you so much." She whispered.

Kissing back, Kate smiled. "And I love you. Shall we get home to show you exactly how much and how _deeply_, I love you?" She grinned, teasingly.

She nodded, and reached to wipe the tears that had pooled in her eyes. "Y-yeah..." She smiled.

Giving one final kiss to Arizona's cheek, Kate turned her attention and started the car back up. She put on Arizona's favorite mix as she drove, always loving when her fiance would sing along. She'd pretend to complain, especially when she'd put on the poppy tune, 'Call Me Maybe' but deep down Kate loved it all.


	20. Chapter 20

That night had seemed electric and amazing. Kate couldn't believe the ring she kept toying with and looking at was hers, from the woman who wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. It was the closest thing to heavenly she was sure she'd ever feel. The energy changed during the night as she woke to a startled scream followed by a whimpering plea from Arizona. Kate gently tried rocking and shaking her. "Honey? It's a dream. It's a bad dream."

'_So pretty.' The man hissed as he reached to touch Arizona's cheek. 'The fear in your eyes is mesmerizing.'_

_She cast her eyes down, trying not to look at him as she whimpered. Attempting to move, she found herself bound. "Please? Let me go.." She begged. _

_A malicious laughter echoed. 'Don't you see, my dear? I can't. I am going to cleanse you of your vile sins. The Lord called me to this duty. I'm going to strip you bare and let you feel what a real man can give you.'_

_"N-no... Please." She shook her head, tears falling harder than before. She took a deep breath and attempted to scream, "HELP! Someone! Please?!"_

'_No one is coming. Not even your little girlfriend, Agent Todd. She knows what a filthy whore you are, Arizona. I bet she lays awake thinking of all the women you've soiled. She won't stay with you, you know? She's a good woman of the Lord. You'll lose her to a man.' _

_"She loves me..." Arizona whimpered. "She saved my life. And she loves me." Her voice sounded weak but hopeful. _

_Again, another mirthless laugh rang out. 'Saved you? Don't you see? I own you, Dr Robbins. You are mine,' he growled as he roughly grabbed a breast. _

_"N-no you don't.." Arizona spoke, anger seeping into her voice. "No one does."_

'_Oh but you think Kate does? She owns you enough to save you? That's rich.' _

_"She loves me. I love her." She moved to attempt to pull away from him. "She saved me once before, she'll do it again." _

'_Yet, here we are,' he hissed as her ripped Arizona's shirt. 'I will rid you of your sin, or die trying.' _

_Arizona winced and whimpered again. "Please?! Someone?! Kate?! Help!" She called out, loudly. Hearing her voice echo, she seemed hopeful that it would carry wherever they were._

"Kate?!" Arizona called out, fighting helplessly in her sleep.

"Baby, come back to me. It's okay. What you're seeing isn't real anymore. I'm right here," Kate pleased as she peppered kisses on Arizona's forehead.

"No... No!" She tossed and turned, finally wrapping her arms tightly around Kate. "Don't leave. Save me, please?" She whimpered, her eyes still clenched tightly.

"I'm right here," Kate pleaded. "Baby, I'm right here. Come back to me, please? I love you. I need you," she held Arizona gently, hoping her lover would wake.

Arizona felt arms encircle her, at first she felt panic but relaxed into them as she began to return to consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open as she saw Kate, looking at her, worry apparently. Her body shook with fear still, as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. "Caitlin?..." She whispered.

She nodded and whispered. "Right here, honey. I'm right here. I love you so very much. I'm not going anywhere."

Arizona looked around, the room still dark. "Oh god..I've woken you up... I'm sorry." She felt tears begin again.

"Baby, it's fine. I love you. Don't ever let that go, okay?" Kate held on tenderly.

"I love you too." Arizona still held the woman tightly. "He had me again..."she trailed off, burying her face against Kate's neck.

She rubbed Arizona's back and listened. "I have you, honey. No one else but me, okay? And you have me. All of me. Always," she smiled gently. "I'm yours."

"R-right..." Arizona nodded, taking a deep breath, she relaxed against her fiancé, closing her eyes once again.

She held her, rocking gently and kissing Arizona's neck. "I love you. You're more than perfection. Even when you're mad, you're so damned adorable," Kate pointed out. "You're who I want, Arizona. I didn't even think of women before you. Do you grasp how big that is?"

"You love me, that's all I know." Arizona murmured. "But you wanting me is big to me." She yawned. "I love you, Caitlin..."

Kate kissed her cheek again. "Honey, before you? I didn't even look at women. Come on. You own me. You changed me. For the better, I might add."

"I did?" She asked softly.

Kate nodded. "I told you the truth. There was only one man in my life I thought about marrying. But even there, I didn't dream of kids or a lavish life. I dream of that with you, Arizona. You're wonderfully infectious."

"As are you... You save me, each and every day." She spoke, truthfully.

Kate kissed softly. "I love you. You're it."

"I love you too," she murmured, returning Kate's kiss as she settled back against her.

"I am yours, Arizona. Completely. Whatever you want or need. Just tell me," Kate added.

"Just hold me, please?" She whispered. "And don't let me hurt you if I start dreaming again?"

Kate nodded and held Arizona gently. "I love you. It has always been you."

Arizona yawned once more, burying her face against Kate's chest. "I love you, always." She whispered.

The next morning Arizona woke up to an empty bed. At first she felt somewhat panicked, considering her mental state from the night before, but relaxed, recalling that Kate had mentioned some morning errands that would be accomplished swiftly. She stretched and pulled the blanket back around her as she pulled Kate's pillow close, before deciding to head into the living room to wait for her.

Caitlin came back when everything was done. She kissed Arizona softly. "Are you ready for breakfast, honey?" She asked as she started plating things.

"Mmhmm, I am." She nodded, following Kate around the kitchen. "Anything I can help with?"

She smiled. "Nope. Nothing," Kate beamed.

"Um, okay then." She headed to the dining room and took a seat, "you seem peppy this morning." She smiled.

Kate smiled. "Am I usually not? I stopped at Benningtons on the way home and ordered your favorites." She set the plates on the table.

"I mean... You are, usually. You just seem, I'm not sure, a lot like me, well like I used to be." Arizona nodded and looked at her plate. "Oh, wow... Thank you, sweetie." She smiled.

Kate kissed her cheek. "Well, an amazing woman asked me to be her wife last night," she winked.

"That woman also had a breakdown last night too." Arizona pointed out, frowning.

"Stop," Kate said sternly. "You have been through a lot, Arizona. Do not belittle the woman I love over something like that. I won't allow it."

Arizona nodded and hung her head. "Okay..."

Kate gently tilted Arizona's chin up and kissed her softly. "You are incredible and you don't even see it. You are _my_ hero. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes."

"I'm..." She shook her head. "How the hell am I heroic? I'm not. I'm the idiot that got kidnapped, Kate."

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Thank you for discounting my feelings. And calling the person I love an idiot." She got up from the table and quickly went to the bathroom.

Arizona sat silently at the table for a moment, once again, she snapped at Kate and caused a rift between them. She walked through the apartment, and sat down against the bathroom door. "Why is he still haunting me?" Arizona asked quietly.

She sat on the edge of the tub, running water to muffle the sounds of her crying. Part of Kate feared this would always be her life now; she'd always be trying to build Arizona up only to have the woman tear herself down. She wasn't sure she could do that the rest of her life. She slipped the engagement ring off and set it on the counter. Hearing the voice across the doorway was a slight start but not major. "It hasn't even been six months, Arizona. This doesn't have to be your forever if you don't want it to be…"

Arizona turned and leaned her head against the door, she touched her hand to it, as if that would bring she and Kate, closer. "I want you, forever. I don't want to be weak forever. I need to be strong for you."

Kate opened the door and bent down, holding Arizona. "You're not weak to me, Arizona. I wish you could feel that. You are amazing. You are heroic. You save children every single day. You went through something horrific and you don't wallow in it. So just stop beating up that person, okay?"

"Okay..." She nodded, "I'm sorry. Go... Get your bath. I'll stay out of your hair today."

"You're not in my hair. I think I'm going to go for a run though. Do you want to come with or stay here?"

"A run would be nice. I haven't since..." She looked up at Kate. "Yes... I'd love to come for a run with you." She smiled.

She smiled. "Okay." She helped Arizona stand before reaching for the ring and putting it back on. "Let's go get changed." Kate laced her fingers with Arizona's as they walked to the bedroom.

Arizona noticed Kate had removed her ring, but didn't want to mention it. She followed her into the bedroom, as she dug out her shorts and a tanktop to run in.

As they changed, Kate looked over to Arizona. "I...had a bad moment. I am so very much in love with you but I feared if you kept downing yourself, that would be the rest of our lives and I," she paused. "I don't know if I could live that forever."

"I'm going to have moments, Kate. There are mornings that I wake up and wonder how you love me, and how I'm going to put one foot in front of the other." Arizona said quietly, pulling her shorts over her hips. "If you don't want to take that on, I'll understand. I won't like it, but I'll understand."

She bit her lip. "I...really need someone to talk to. I don't know what else to say." Everything inside her felt like it was shattering. She didn't know why but everything felt like it was coming undone. She wanted to be there for Arizona and felt like she was trying but who would be there for her? She couldn't unload the filth from her job on Arizona. She couldn't talk to their friends about these moments between them. For once in her life Kate felt truly alone.

"You can talk to me." Arizona spoke softly. "You don't have to protect me. As messed up as I am, I can handle it. I can listen. I'm a good listener."

"It isn't about your listening abilities, honey. I don't want you to 'see' what I see. You don't need any of that. And when I do share about us, your first thought was that I was going to just be done. I can't share my own fears and insecurities because suddenly you're thinking I'm leaving."

Arizona took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, okay? Tell me your fears, you hear mine all the time." She sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked across to Kate. "If you can't talk to me, have you considered seeing someone else to talk to?" She asked.

She nodded. "I've got a few names. Emily mentioned a Dr Fisher? I was thinking I might call her next week. Honey, my fear this morning was just as I said. I worry what we're living won't ever change. I know that's overblown. Life itself is change. I just need to vent that sometimes without you thinking it means I'm leaving. I feel defeated sometimes. I try so hard to build you up and you tear yourself down. It kills me. After so many times I hit a wall and worry it's a permanent situation but I know that isn't so. Nothing in life is permanent."

"Okay... I'm sorry. I'll do better, I promise." Arizona nodded. "Maybe I should let you go for a run by yourself. You can clear your head."

She shook her head. "Come with me, please?" She bent, lacing her shoes.

"Why?" She asked, "I'm just allowing you space is all." She smiled.

"Okay," she nodded and reached for her iPod. Her heart sunk a little but she hid it. "I'll be back in a bit."

Arizona reached for Kate's hand, and pulled her close. "I love you, Caitlin Todd. I'll see you soon." She pressed a kiss to her lips, before letting her go.

She kissed back and nodded. "I love you too." She headed out and put her headphones in. She had really needed a sense of reconnection with Arizona and didn't have that.

While Kate was gone for her run, Arizona began cleaning around the apartment. Something felt off, and she knew it was mostly her. Maybe she wasn't right for Kate, perhaps she was too messed up. She shrugged it off, and grabbed her phone.

_**Mom? Could you come to DC for a couple of days? Possibly? I'd like to see you. I need some advice and reassurance from you. :) **_

_**Of course, honey. Is something wrong? **_

_**Just a weird couple of days. I guess I need a kick in the ass from you. **_

_**I will let your father know. I can probably get a flight tomorrow?**_

_**That's fine. I just need mom for a bit is all. **_

_**Okay sweetheart. I love you. I'll see you soon!**_

She ran harder than she had in a long time. Kate needed her body to feel the internal pain. Somehow that would release it, she thought. If her body hurt, her heart couldn't. Everything was a jumble inside and she didn't know how or why.

Hotch happened to be in the park jogging, training for another marathon, when he spotted her. He watched as she ran, hard and fast, wincing at the pain. He knew she was past her runner's high, as she got closer, he could see tears mixed with beads of sweat. He waved his hand, hoping to snap her out of it long enough to get her attention. "Todd? Running from something?"

Seeing her boss, she almost froze from shock. Kate quickly moved her hands to wipe her face. "H-Hotch," she tugged the headphones out of her ears. "I didn't think I'd run into anyone here. I was just out for a routine jog."

Falling into step with her, he walked along side her. "Routine huh? I usually am not running as hard as you were when it's routine." He chuckled. "This last case got to you, didn't it?"

Her breathing slowly went back to normal and she nodded. "And some personal things," she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't need to lay any of that on you. How is Jack?"

"I see." He nodded, "it happens. Jack is doing well. Mr. Independent, and thinks I'm crazy most of the time." He smiled. "How is... It's Arizona isn't it?"

"Like father like son," Kate smiled. "Um, Arizona, yes," she nodded. "She asked me to marry her," she showed him the ring. "We'd already asked one another but she surprised me last night at Emily's. It was lovely." She wanted to go into further detail but knew that wouldn't be professional.

"That's... That's wonderful. Congratulations, Caitlin." He smiled, and patted her back. "You know, I know none of us really open up around one another, but if you ever need anything... I'm happy to listen." He nodded.

She nodded. "Thank you, sir. That means a lot. I just don't want to overstep any professional bounds."

"I understand." He leaned down and tied his shoe, before standing back up. "I didn't mean to interrupt your run. I should let you get back to it." He nodded.

"Thank you." She gave a polite nod and began jogging home.

She got in and took her iPod off, setting it on a table by the door. "Honey, are you home?"

"I am... I'm in the extra room." She called down the hallway.

She made her way and kissed Arizona gently. "I am gonna grab a shower. How...are you doing?"

"I'm okay... I've been cleaning, and well..." She motioned to the extra bed, "Mom is coming to visit for a couple of days, if that's okay." She looked at Kate, hopeful.

She nodded though felt the timing wasn't ideal. "Of course. This is very much your home, Arizona. It would be lovely to see your mother again."

"I should've asked you first, I'm sorry." She turned back around, finishing the bed. "I can put it off for a few weeks, if you'd like."

"No. I just...didn't think the timing was the best. I thought you and I had some things to work on. Mostly me. It's fine," she nodded. "Perhaps I should contact this Dr Fisher today and get on that."

"Um, you're right...I'm sorry. We do need to have time to settle and talk." Arizona nodded, "I'll uh...I'll call mom and reschedule. Or get her a room or something, that way we at least have a break."

"Arizona, it's fine. Like I said, I'm the problem. You two hang out. I'm going to go grab that shower and call Dr Fisher." Before Arizona could answer, Kate got up and made her way to the bedroom. She began taking off her things and tossing them in the laundry hamper.

Arizona wanted to argue the point, Kate wasn't the problem, she never had been the problem. If anything, she was always the solution for Arizona. She shook her head and finished in the guest bedroom before heading back to theirs. She took a seat on the end of the bed, and waited patiently for her to come out of the bathroom.

She finished up and wrapped a towel around herself before stepping out. "Oh, hi," Kate smiled. She grabbed her brush before coming fully into the bedroom. "What's up?"

"You're not the problem. You've never been the problem." Arizona spoke, matter of factly. "Ever."

She sat next to Arizona. "Well, you're not the problem. And if I'm not, how do we have a problem?"

"I don't know, but we seem to." She nodded, "I want you to be able to talk to me. Come to me with things. Your job isn't going to scare me away. Do I worry when you're going after some psycho? Yes... I do. But, I know you're helping someone out there." She reached and took Kate's hand, in her own.

Kate drew the hand to her lips and kissed Arizona's knuckles. "I love you. I," she sighed raggedly. "What you went through, what that man did to all those women wasn't, isn't, the worst thing I've seen. I've handled internet pedophile rings. Had cases where," she shook her head. "The highest levels of depravity ran loose. I don't want to give you those thoughts. I don't want you to look at me and see that yuck all over me."

"I'm not going to think any differently of you. You say you can't talk... But you won't try." She frowned. "Do you know how many tiny humans I've lost on my table? How many tiny coffins I see on my dreams? I can handle it. I want to be there for you.

She thought over Arizona's words before speaking. "And none of that seems remotely heroic to you, really?" She tilted her head curiously. "Our last case was really gruesome. A man was kidnapping homeless people in the Chicago area and mutilating them. He'd torture the victims upwards of two days in a warehouse. Some were children," her voice broke.

"I don't want to see you suffering alone when you deal with these cases." Arizona squeezed Kate's hand, feeling her stomach turn as the woman explained her last case. "I don't feel heroic when I can't save a child. No.. I feel like a massive failure. But you, you work to stop these insane people, you give families of past victims closure. You speak for them sometimes. That is heroic."

She shook her head. "But you try. You heal. I have a team behind me. Sometimes it's just you and a scalpel. That is amazing to me. If I am heroic to you, you're heroic to me and just own that, dammit."

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, "I will."

Kate leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Good. Now, shall I dress or just remain nude?" She grinned teasingly.

"I suppose you can get dressed now." Arizona smiled, turning to kiss Kate. "I love you."

Kate smiled and nodded. "If you insist." She got up and smiled, kissing back. "I love you." She grabbed her under things from the dresser before going into the walk in closet.

Arizona sat in her spot, waiting for Kate to come back out dressed, "what's the plan for the rest of today?" She asked.

She came out in some jeans and a short tee. She smiled as she put her hair back in a pony tail. "Whatever you'd like. House hunting?"

"House hunting sounds perfect." Arizona's face almost instantly lit up, "I was debating on if I should even unpack any of my other stuff until we find a place." She shrugged.

Kate came over and planted a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips. "I want to find the perfect home for us," she smiled. "How about we run to Seattle's Best first and get some coffee?"

"Works for me." She smiled. "Can we get a donut too?" She asked sweetly, "there's a bakery near the coffee shop."

Kate chuckled. "Of course, honey. Whatever you want, you got," she winked as she grabbed her purse. "Do you want to drive or do you want me to?"

"I can drive." She smiled, "you always end up driving. My turn to cart you around."

She smiled. "It's only because I've lived here longer and know where things are easier but that's more than fine, honey. I can guide you on where to go after coffee and doughnuts."

"I've got to learn this city sooner or later, right?" She asked, getting up and pulling her jeans on.

She nodded. "Yes. And I know you've gotten better working at the hospital and all."

"I know the route there and back. Thankfully there are some things in between like a grocery store, and such. Because... I'm still iffy on driving certain places." She chuckled.

Kate smiled, holding Arizona's purse for her. "Well, it was going to be a surprise but new bluetooth speaker/GPS navigator I bought you arrived. So you will worry no more. Granted. that pales in comparison to my ring," she blushed.

"Shhh... The ring. I needed something for you, that was as beautiful and classically timeless as you are." Arizona smiled. "You didn't have to get me a GPS, sweetie. I'd rather get lost with you." She kissed Kate and reached for her purse.

"It's for when I'm not there to get lost with," she smiled as she kissed tenderly back. "What do you think about a road trip up north later in the Summer? Just a week getting lost together?"

"I'd love that." She grinned. "Any place in particular you'd like to see?" She asked.

"I hear Provincetown is a must," she winked. Kate locked the door as they headed toward the parking garage and Arizona's car.

"Can we pick a beach to stop at too? What about Boston, too?" She asked as they approached the bright red VW bug. "Oh, I've missed you, my buggy..." She grinned, unlocking the doors, and getting inside.

Kate nodded. "Certainly. We can do anything you want, sweetheart. Have I ever denied you anything?" She climbed into the passenger side and buckled up. "You know you were in this car less than a day ago," she winked.

"An orgasm once or twice, but that was all in good fun." She chuckled, as she buckled her seatbelt. "Shh, don't make fun of me."

"I'm lightly teasing. And hey, you got those orgasms. You just had to work for them," she smirked, fondly recalling so many delicious escapades. "Hey, maybe Em and JJ can come with us? And Henry? Hotch teased when I took that time off to be with you but I honestly had worked there five years and hadn't taken a sick or vacation day. I have a lot banked."

She nodded as they pulled out of the garage, "a vacation sounds wonderful, and with them? Even better." She reached her hand across the console and took Kate's hand in her own.

"You just wanna see Prentiss in a two piece," she ribbed and squeezed Arizona's hand.

"While I do agree that she's a beautiful woman, I only have eyes for you. I'd like to see you in a cute little two piece." She grinned.

Kate smiled. "You can still look darling. I won't be offended. I know who you come home to. Personally I have a fantasy of making love to you on a beach," she grinned.

"Aren't you worried about sand in... Places sand shouldn't be?" Arizona asked innocently. "I've heard that it's... Uncomfortable." She shook her head as they sat at a red light.

Kate kissed the back of Arizona's hand. "Sweetheart, I'd have a very large beach towel or two. I've thought it all through."

"Of course you have." Arizona grinned, as she headed off towards the coffee shop in the distance.

"I am nothing if not a planner," she winked. Arizona found a perfect spot and they got out. She held the door for her lover. "You know, I figured out why guys do this."

"What? Open a door? Why... Why do they do that?" She asked, interested to hear Kate's opinion.

She smirked as they went inside. "It's a great view," she caught up and linked her arm with Arizona's.

"Good morning! How may I help you?" The barista asked.

"Hi." Arizona grinned, "I'll have a large iced coffee, extra sugar, and whatever she'd like." She motioned to Kate, and scooted to the side.

"Hmm I think you're sweet enough," Kate smiled. "I will have a large Americano with room."

The woman nodded and wrote the orders on the cups.

Arizona leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kate's cheek. "I love you." She spoke softly.

"And I love you."

The woman happily rang up the order. "You two are very cute together," she noted. "That will be $7.85."

"Thank you." Arizona beamed, handing her cash. "I asked her to marry me." She said proudly as the girl finished the transaction. "Just keep the change, and thank you again." She grabbed their cups and held Kate's out to her. "Here you go, my love."

Kate took it and smirked. "Oh because I didn't get your ring yet, I hadn't asked you to marry me as well?" She winked, taking the drink. "Thank you, sweetheart." She wandered over to the small station to add some cream to her coffee before they headed to get their doughnuts.

"Shhh... I'm proud of you being my fiancé. I'm not taking away from you asking me first." She grinned. "I just like to brag."

She turned, pulling Arizona in and kissing her deeply. "You just like people thinking you own me."

"I..." Arizona cringed at the phrase, "can we not use that phrase for a bit?" She asked.

Kate bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she looked down and let Arizona go. She opened the door again as they left.

"You didn't have to let me go." Arizona reached for her hand, as they walked towards the bakery. "There's just a phrase or two that just..." Arizona made a face, "they just rub me the wrong way right now. I'll get past it." She smiled hopefully.

Kate nodded, holding Arizona's hand. "I'm sorry. I will be more careful." When they got to the shop, again she opened the door. "Ladies first."

"Don't apologize." She leaned and kissed her cheek. "I didn't shut down, telling you that. That's progress isn't it?" She smiled, as Kate opened the door for her. "Just wanting to look at my ass." She shook her head, walking in. "Thank you dear."

At the challenge, Kate forced herself to focus on Arizona's back. "Yes, that's great honey. I didn't say it wasn't." They made their way up to the counter.

"What can I getcha?" An older woman with the name tag 'Ethel' asked the pair.

Arizona looked at Kate. "What do you want dear?" She asked, smiling at her fiancé. "Anything you'd like."

Kate smiled, looking over the case. "Hmm, this french cruller looks delicious," she pointed. "Just one, please?"

The woman put on a glove and reached for it, placing it in a bag. "And you, bright eyes?" She asked Arizona with a smile.

"Um, the cream filled with sprinkles, please?" Arizona smiled broadly.

"The chocolate sprinkles or rainbow?"

"Rainbow, please? The chocolate ones always taste odd." She shrugged.

The woman smiled and reached for one, bagging them both. "You know, my Richard is a," her voice went low. "Gay." She smiled broadly. "Been with his Harold 10 years in September." The woman pulled out a picture. "They're adopting a little girl from India. You two make such a lovely couple."

Arizona grinned at Kate and back to the woman. "Oh, he's very handsome, they are a cute couple." She nodded, reaching for her wallet.

Kate concurred. Ethel smiled. "Thank you both for listening to an old woman ramble. Those are on the house. Stop by again sometime?"

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked as Ethel waved her off. "Okay, we'll stop by again soon. Please congratulate your son. I'm sure they'll be wonderful parents." She nodded and held out her arm to Kate. "Wanna sit on the patio and eat these?" She asked.

They strode out together and Kate looked at the tables. "Sure." She set her coffee down and pulled out Arizona's seat.

Arizona took her seat and pulled Kate's donut out, handing it to her. "Here you go, your adult pastry. Meanwhile, your fiancé enjoys the very childish one." She grinned.

Kate smiled. "I just wanted something light, darling. You have a body to pull off eating anything. Me? Straight to my thighs," she winked.

"I like your thighs." She smiled, taking a bite of her donut, not realizing some of the cream filling on the corner of her mouth.

She grinned and leaned over, teasing the tip of her tongue, licking the cream. "Mmm missed a spot."

Arizona kissed her in return, "thought you were afraid it would go to your thighs?" She smirked, using an almost mocking tone.

"One little taste won't ruin anything. Besides, I can work it off later," she winked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I love it when you get sassy." She grinned, kissing her once more.

"I know you do," she grinned finishing her doughnut. "How are you doing, love?"

"I'm good." She nodded, "why do you ask? How are you?"

"Just conversing. Let me know when you're ready to head off to the realtors office. I, myself, am wonderful because I am out with you."

"I'm pretty damn wonderful too." She nodded.

Kate smiled. "Yeah, you really are."

"Oh, shush..." She blushed, finishing her donut." I'm ready when you are, my dear." She smiled, sipping her coffee.

Kate smiled and finished her coffee. She took the empty bag and cup, throwing them in a trash bin before reaching for Arizona's hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She grabbed Kate's hand as they strode back towards Arizona's car. She unlocked the doors, but headed to Kate's and opened hers first. "Here you go, my lady.." She grinned.

She smiled, giving a chaste kiss to Arizona as she got inside. "Thank you." When Arizona got in, Kate pointed. "So, the office is just at 43rd and Lexington. You're going to want to keep going straight here for the next four lights and make a left at Dewey, then the first right on Hoover. Three blocks up make a left and we're there."

"Okay." Arizona nodded, buckling up, she started the car. "Seems simple enough." She smiled. Soon enough, they were pulling out of the parking lot, and heading through the first stop light.

She nodded. "When we get home I'll pull up a map of the city online. It's really fairly simple. Start from The White House and go outward. You've got the section of Presidential names, Battles, numbers, so on. Once you get that all down, you can know when someone says 'Branson and Lincoln, it's going to be on the west side."

Arizona listened and nodded, "I'm a quick learner, hopefully I can pick this up easily." Luck seemed to be on their side as the next three lights seemed to turn green as they approached. She took each turn as Kate suggested, and arrived at the office in no time.


	21. Chapter 21

They walked inside and up to the reception desk. Kate smiled to the man. "Hello. I'm Caitlin Todd and this is Dr Arizona Robbins. We are here to see Samantha Sanchez?"

The man looked at the two and nodded. "Please have a seat. I will let her know you are waiting." He picked up the phone as they made their way to some chairs.

The gorgeous latina came out in almost a whirl. "Ladies, I am so sorry to keep you waiting," she smiled, extending a hand to both, a slight accent playing as she spoke. "I am Sam. You must be," she looked at each and guessed correctly. "Arizona and Kate?"

Arizona shook the realtor's hand and smiled. "Correct." She grinned. "Pleasure to meet you, Sam."

"And you," she smiled.

Kate was nervously silent for a moment.

"So, Caitlin sent over the houses you were looking at and I happen to have those listings here. Would you like to start there?"

Arizona looked to Kate and nodded with a smile. "My Kate is very organized. We'd love to see those listings."

Sam smiled. "Justin, pull the car around and," she looked to the women. "Can we get you anything before we go? Water? Soda? Coffee?"

Kate shook her head. "I'm f-fine, thank you."

"I'm good. Thank you." Arizona smiled, and grasped Kate's hand. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

She blushed deeply and felt herself shaking a little. "I-she's stunning," she breathed slowly. "She could have you in two seconds."

"I don't want her, I want you." Arizona smiled, "she could have you in two seconds too, I... Saw how she smiled at you."

Kate looked confused. "Like she smiled at you, right?" She was still well out of her element picking up cues from other women.

"She smiled politely at me, she smiled at you as if you were naked in front of her." Arizona whispered, "you know, I wouldn't mind seeing your game. You should flirt, bat those eyelashes and bite your lip. If anything you'll drive me wild." She grinned.

She did a double-take, not believing what she heard. "I-you what now?"

"You should flirt. With her." Arizona pointed as the realtor walked back towards them.

She swallowed hard and bit her lower lip partly fearing somehow this was a trap.

"The car is ready. Shall we?" Sam looked to both women. Kate blushed and nodded. The couple followed.

"You're sure about this?" she whispered.

"You know, you and I just sort of fell into this." She motioned between them, "I want to see your 'game', so to speak."

She blushed slightly deeper but let her stride catch up to Sam. She opened the door and smiled. "Ladies first," she nodded to both women.

Sam smiled and thanked her as Arizona grinned. "Smooth." She spoke under her breath.

She swallowed, unsure if Arizona was serious or teasing. She felt very out of her element. "Are those the latest Jimmy Choos," she asked, noticing Sam's heels.

"They are. Brand new, which was a mistake, my feet are killing me." Sam nodded, as they approached the car. "The first house we'll look at is on the Eastern side of town, it's the two story, with the large backyard."

She shot a look to Arizona of slight panic. "I'm...sorry your feet hurt. I give pretty amazing foot rubs."

"I might take you up on that." Sam grinned.

Arizona interjected, "do it, you'll be so thankful you did!" She smiled, climbing into the car.

Kate looked in the rear-view at Arizona, as did Sam before she took off. "And perhaps I could rub your feet as she rubs mine?" she shot a sly smile.

"Maybe?" Arizona couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She would probably pay for this later, but watching Kate squirm a little seemed to make her laugh. She was telling the truth to Kate when she said she'd never really seen her flirt heavy. It would be an interesting afternoon, she could already tell.

"So, if it's not inappropriate, where exactly are you from, Sam? Your accent is lovely." For some reason Kate felt herself faltering. She felt the woman's attentions, rightly, were more on Arizona anyway so perhaps she should just give up.

"Brazil." She smiled, trilling the 'r' as she spoke.

Kate nodded. "I hear it's very beautiful but there is a lot of unrest right now. Have you been in the country long?"

"About six years, the accent just hasn't left me, yet." She smiled as traffic seemed to slow in front of them. "It's very beautiful, especially in Fortaleza, where I'm from. Beautiful beaches."

"I think I speak for Arizona and myself when I say your accent is quite alluring, though I'm sure you've been told that." She smiled nervously to Arizona in the rearview. "Perhaps we should go there someday, honey?"

Samantha blushed and nodded, "Thank you... Sometimes I'm a little self conscious about it."

Kate shook her head. "Nonsense. In fact, if you liked women, I'm sure that little trilling thing could come in quite handy."

"Oh, yes!" Arizona agreed, "Kate's right."

"I'll have to remember that." Samantha, nodded. "You know, you both have the most amazing eyes." She smiled.

Kate blushed. "Arizona's are more so. I can feel myself blissfully drowning in them so many times."

"Hers are a beautiful shade of blue, but yours... They change colors." Samantha glanced over as they sat at a stoplight.

She blushed again. "T-they're hazel. So, green sometimes. Brown others. Or both. Or Arizona says they get dark green when I...nevermind, sorry." She blushed harder.

Arizona giggled from the backseat, "when she's 'in the mood'." She finished Kate's sentence.

"Ahhh... I've been told mine turn black. That I'm like a shark." Sam smiled, "it's a very sexy thing to me."

Without realizing, Kate ran her tongue over her lower lip. She wasn't certain why she was okay with it, but she was having the most vivid thoughts of her lover and this woman together. "Really now?"

"Yeah. I mean, like I said, I've been told. Not sure if it's true." She chuckled nervously as she pulled into the first driveway. "Here we are." She motioned out the window, "this is one of my favorite listings."

Arizona stepped out of the car, "this is beautiful." She sighed, as the other two women exited the car as well.

Kate nodded and took Arizona's hand. "It is." As she let Sam pass them, she 'accidentally' let her hand graze her ass. She whispered lowly. "is that okay?"

"You're adorable. It's fine!" She whispered in return. "I love you, Caitlin Todd." She grinned.

"And I love you, Arizona Robbins," she kissed her gently. She noticed Sam jumped slightly but not in a bad way at the touch. "Everything okay, Sam?" she played it off.

"Y-yeah..." She nodded, and smiled. Blush crept into her tan cheeks.

"Good. We wouldn't want anything out of place for our realtor," she smiled.

Sam smiled and motioned the women to follow her, as she unlocked the front door. "Come inside, ladies... This is the main foyer." She attempted to regain her composure.

Kate smiled, letting her eyes wander and noticeably fall to Sam's chest. "Quite...ample."

Arizona snorted, attempting to mask it with a chuckle as she looked around, "beautiful..."

Kate blushed feeling self-conscious and silly. "A-are those crown moldings?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, I was told this house was fully remodeled before being put on the market."

'You have no game, Todd. Just drop it,' she told herself. "Well, it's a lovely touch. Very warm."

Arizona squeezed Kate's hand as the realtor continued further into the house. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, seeing a very concentrated expression on her fiancé's face.

She nodded. "I have no game. It's fine."

"You got into my pants, didn't you?" Arizona grinned.

She shrugged. "Luck?" Now she really doubted herself. Maybe Arizona did just fall into bed with her because she was in some haze of hero worship.

"Sam? Can you give us just a moment?" Arizona asked, receiving a quick nod from the other woman. She took Kate's hand and led her back out of the front door, pulling it closed behind her. She cupped her fiancé's face in her hands and looked into her eyes. "Caitlin Todd... It wasn't simply luck, nor was it a form worship for the woman who saved me. I fell for you quickly. Yes, you were and are synonymous for safety to me, but you gave me so much more. Don't doubt your game, you've been married to the job... I'm sure if you wanted to you could snap me like a twig." She grinned, leaning in and kissing the woman softly. "I love you, as far as I am concerned, you've always got game with me."

She felt herself melt at the woman's touch and the words following made her eyes brim with tears. "I love you, Arizona." She leaned in and kissed her softly. "It's just, you chuckled and I felt awkward like I was saying stupid things like a guy would say."

"I'm sorry. I chuckled to cover up the snort that escaped me. The look on your face was what got me." Arizona imitated the exact expression that Kate had. "I wasn't making fun. We can stop that, and be serious about the house now, if you'd like." She smiled and kissed Kate softly once more.

She kissed back. "I'm just not desirable. It's okay," she smiled and nodded. "Let's get back to the house." She reached for the door knob.

Arizona pulled Kate back towards her swiftly. "What did you just say?"

"Let's get back to the house?"

"No, before that..."

"I'm not desirable…?"

Arizona's expression changed to something near anger, "I better never hear you say that again. You are incredibly desirable. I don't know where you get off thinking you're not."

She shook her head. "Why would you have snorted at what I was doing before if I was?"

"Because I've never seen you stare at someone like that besides me. I've never seen you hit on anyone. Kate, I learn something new about you every single day. I laughed because you were anything but subtle, I was waiting for you to motorboat her. That.. Is what I found funny, sweetheart."

'I love and respect you. To that, I have no clue she's even the slightest bit interested. I would never do something so lewd."

"I know that..." Arizona smiled. "And I love you so much..."

She nodded and escorted Arizona back inside. "Where else shall we see next, Sam?"

"Well, if we walk to the left, we start with the living room, and if we go to the right we'll head down the hallway towards the kitchen. Either way you'd like to go, we'll look at it all." She nodded.

"Wherever you lead, I will enjoy the view," she smiled.

"Same with me, how about the kitchen first?" Arizona asked.

Samantha blushed, and motioned them to follow her into the rather large kitchen with a breakfast nook over to the side. "All inclusive, all the appliances are new and stainless steel. Um, the stove as you can see is a glass top, the island in the middle here has ample counter space, and the sink as well." She waited as the women made their way into the room and looked around.

Kate smiled and glanced over things. "Is this home zoned for gas or electric?"

"Zoned for either." Samantha nodded, "all the houses we'll see today except one, I believe are zoned for either. Lots of homes here are like that now."

Kate thought to play on the idea. "So, the houses go both ways? What about you?" She leaned over the island.

Samantha blushed, "I... Um.. I'm a lot like the houses." She nodded.

"What is behind that door?" Arizona pointed.

"A pantry. Walk-in, lots of storage space." Samantha smiled, and looked back to Kate. "So, do you cook?"

She smiled. "A vast variety of cuisines. Whatever whets Arizona's appetite."

"She's kind of a master in the kitchen." Arizona nodded proudly.

"And Arizona really got me up to speed in the bedroom," she smirked.

Arizona blushed. "Some thing's can't be taught." She nodded to Kate.

"Sometimes it's a natural thing, right?" Samantha asked.

"Exactly." Arizona nodded, looking around the kitchen, casually opening the fridge and such. "I like the breakfast nook, over here." She smiled, "plenty of room for us, right?"

Kate smiled. "Just for eating or…?" she asked teasingly.

"Eating, Caitlin." She smiled, she was already picturing she and Kate up early with their children. Arizona could picture one in a high chair, Cheerios stuck to it's little face. Kate pregnant, and sipping her tea.

She could see the serene look on Arizona's face. She kissed her cheek. "How far along am I this time?"

"Third trimester, miserable and rolling your eyes at me when I call you beautiful."

She grinned. "How many little ones already around?"

"Only saw one. He had Cheerios stuck to his forehead. And attempting to stick one up his nose." She grinned.

She kissed Arizona tenderly. "Sounds like heaven. Should we perhaps check the rest of the house before signing, my love?"

"I think that would be a good idea." She smiled, and followed as Kate nodded to Sam that they're ready to move on. "Where to next?"

She smiled, showing the women the rest of the downstairs. "This area has trended well the last five years on being very growth-friendly so if you needed to do additions for your growing family, it hasn't seemed to be of issue. Would you like to see the upstairs?"

"Yes? Please." Arizona nodded. "How are the school systems in this area?"

Kate interjected on that. "It is a fairly flexible area in terms of schooling and doesn't limit it's residence to only the options near by. However, their public high school has one of the highest rates of students attending Universities over State Colleges. Haverford, the zone over, has a higher rate of Ivy League attendants."

Sam nodded. "Exactly. It sounds like your soon-to-be-wife thought of everything you'd ever want."

"She's good like that." Arizona nodded, "I'm driving her crazy wanting a family though, I believe."

Kate shook her head. "I said no such thing. I'm just selfish and want as much 'us' time as possible. Plus, I know it sounds silly but I'd like to make you my wife before either of us is expecting."

The realtor smiled. "You two really are perfect for each other."

"I love her, and just want the world with her and for her." Arizona smiled as they headed up the stairs.

"And it sounds like Kate wants the same but she wants time to build just one another." Sam noted.

Kate nodded. "Do you think for a second we're not going to have that family, Arizona? Why do you think I only selected homes with great schooling? More the suburb areas versus downtown or 'hot zones'? It is all going to happen."

"Oh, I know it'll happen. I'm just very impatient." She nodded. "Ask Kate about my shopping trip before I gave her the ring?"

She waved her hand. "All forgotten." Sensing tension, Sam focused on the rest of the house.

"So, we have the master bedroom with an ensuite and walk in closet," she opened the door. "The window opens up to a private balcony. Perfect for a small table and chairs for breakfasts or iced tea in the afternoons?"

"Well, I'm falling more and more in love with this house." Arizona nodded, and smiled at Kate. "Thoughts?"

"I think we should see the other before deciding fully." Kate knew in terms of real estate, seeming as if the house were perfect just put them as buyers in a vulnerable position.

"You're right." Arizona sighed and followed Sam and Kate out of the room and into the next one.

Kate went quiet as they looked at the rest of the house. She felt like nothing she said was right. She took note of small things here or there that would need repair as they kept looking.

"The listing mentioned something about an office space downstairs?" Arizona asked, moving them along. Each extra room she looked in, she could imagine nurseries, and kids rooms. A guest room for when either of their families visited. She noticed how silent Kate had become and took her hand, and squeezed as they walked. Hoping whatever seemed to be the issue in that moment, would hopefully resolve soon.

She held Arizona's hand but remained quiet and withdrawn. Sam noticed the change but said nothing. "Yes, my apologies. I thought I had shown you. Please, let's go," she smiled, taking them downstairs past the laundry room and den to another room. "This could easily be a play room or a home office or joint office," she smiled.

"Wonderful." Arizona nodded, "it could, I like the way you think, Sam." She smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled. "So, that is this house. Are you ready for the next?"

Arizona looked to Kate. And thought for a moment, "Sweetie? What would you like to do?" She asked.

"Whatever makes you happy," she nodded, deferring to Arizona.

Arizona smiled politely to Sam, "would it be okay if perhaps we rescheduled the next listings?"

She nodded. "Certainly. We can just head back to the office and look over schedules there," she smiled, showing them all out before locking the house again.

As they walked to the car, Arizona nudged Kate's shoulder, hoping to elicit a smile from her.

She looked at Arizona with the nudge but said nothing. She made sure to get to the back door, making Arizona sit in the front if she wanted. She felt defeated on a number of levels without warning.

After a silent car ride, and the awkward conversation, in trying to nail down a good time to see the other houses. Kate and Arizona were heading back towards the car. She made sure to open Kate's door, before walking around to the drivers side. She started the ignition and sat for a moment. "Are you going to give me the silent treatment for the rest of the day, or...?" She asked.

Kate sighed heavily. "What is the point in my talking? Anything I say is wrong anymore. I can't voice my concerns. I can't hit on anyone. I can't try and keep us in a better standing in trying to buy a house."

"It was the first house, I'm excited. I'm sorry I had unrealistic expectations for the day. You can voice all of that. Sometimes I'm just not a realist, okay? And sometimes I act childish when I get pulled back to reality." She shrugged. "I'm sorry. I wasn't... I never said you couldn't talk."

Kate shrugged. "It's fine. I don't do a lot right lately." She buckled her belt. "Sam seemed really into you. Maybe she's your real course. I will respect that." She felt tears brim but forced them not to fall.

"Caitlin Todd! You look at me... Right now, look me on the eyes." She smacked the steering wheel.

She winced and looked at Arizona, a slight fear in her eyes.

"Who did I ask to marry me?"

"The woman you were stuck with," she almost whispered.

Goddammit..." She smacked the steering wheel again. "Wrong answer. Try again..."

She winced again. "Stop it." The tears fell. She could hear the sounds of her father, drunk, slapping her brothers. Screams threatening to go after her and her sister next.

"Give me an answer. Please? Who did I ask to marry me?" She asked once more, her voice softening.

She curled her knees up and tried hiding herself in a ball. "Me," she whispered.

"That's right... I'm not 'stuck with you', I _want _to be here. I'm not with you out of any sort of obligation. Stop trying to send me off with someone you perceive as better. I love _you_. I want... _You_. I want a future with you, and babies, and to grow old together. Why are you shutting down on me?" Arizona asked, reaching out to wrap her arms around Kate.

Kate shook her head. "You wanted a savior. I'm not that. I fail a lot. I try hard. I keep everything inside because no one deserves to see what I've seen. You need someone who hasn't been through that. Someone who gives you babies tomorrow. I-I just wanted more time. I'm sorry," she turned away.

"Then we'll have more time. I don't want anything unless it's with you." Arizona winced as Kate pulled away. "I want you to open up to me, tell me the crap that haunts you, so I can try to help you navigate it. You don't have to deal with things alone, that's what a relationship is." She sat back up and pulled out of the parking lot, hellbent on finishing this conversation. "You're a savior whether you believe it or not, you save me every single day." She concentrated on the road, occasionally looking over at her fiancé, as she drove hastily and as carefully as possible.

"Please be careful," she cautioned.

"I am.." She nodded, "always careful, I'm carting precious cargo."

"I'm cargo," Kate quipped.

"I meant... Fuck, I'm always careful. But especially when I have you in the car with me." Arizona spoke quick. "I didn't mean it in in a degrading way."

Kate took a deep breath. "I just give up," she spoke softly. "I don't know what to say or do anymore. You want me to hit on other women then laugh when I do. You want me to open up but get defensive when I do. I just...I'm the problem. Maybe I just need to...not be with anyone again."

Arizona felt a pang of anger, guilt and uncertainty all at the same time. She gripped the wheel tighter, feeling as though begging or talking it through again would help matters any. She finally spoke up and answered Kate. "When would you like me out of your apartment?" She asked, her voice breaking as she did so.

"You can have it," Kate stated. "Everything is my fault. If you want to sell it and move, I understand. I will pack some things and find a motel temporarily. I don't want to put you out."

"No..." Arizona spoke simply.

"No what?" Kate looked curiously.

"We're not quitting or giving up. You're not going to leave, we're going to work on this." She nodded, watching the road. "You're not going to a motel either."

"My dad was a mean drunk. He'd come home and beat my brothers. He'd threaten to beat my sister and I but usually he'd pass out hitting the wall. My mother swept it under the rug. That's probably why most of my brothers grew up with such aggression and anger issues. I was raised Catholic. Everything between us is so against how I was raised and I have to fight that, every day. I have to tell myself it's 'how we love, not who we love,' that matters. I have never had to fight so hard in my life." She looked at Arizona.

"All of that.. Has made you this, tough as nails, strong and independent woman." She spoke, turning the steering wheel. "Do you want this? Do you want a life with me?" Arizona asked softly as she parked the car in the garage.

"I am not tough all the time," her voice was timid. "I do. More than anything I've ever wanted."

"None of us are." Arizona nodded. She reached across the console and took Kate's hand. "Okay... I want that too."

Kate looked in Arizona's eyes and moved a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I am so in love with you it scares me. I want forever with you. I want a dozen little you's under foot. I want to be yours forever." She laced their fingers together and kissed Arizona softly.

"I want all of that. I want you to be able to trust me with your fears, and your history. I want you to be able to talk to me, anytime you need me. Okay? That's what I'm here for. You don't always have to be strong with me...I love you." Arizona nodded, and kissed Kate in return.

She heard the words and tears fell. She nodded. "I will do better. I love you too. For what it's worth, you are the only person I have ever told about my father."

"I'm honored you trusted me with that." She smiled sadly. "He sounds like he was a real asshole, but... If not for him, I'd never have you. You are amazing and strong. And I love you, so much."

She smiled. "Let's go love each other in our bed. Seems more comfortable." She reached and opened the door. As they made their way for the elevator, Kate slid her arm around Arizona's waist.

As Kate scooted closer to her in the elevator, Arizona reached to embrace her fiancé. She held her tightly, rubbing her back, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or upset you today." She whispered.

Kate turned and kissed Arizona gently. "Thank you," she cuddled closer. "Mmm your back rub feels so good."

"Good." She whispered. "We'll get to the apartment, and cuddle for the rest of the day. How's that? I'll make us dinner tonight too." She smiled as the elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

They headed toward their apartment. "That sounds amazing," she kissed Arizona's cheek. Since she had driven, Arizona had the house key at the ready.

After opening the door, she motioned Kate inside first. "Want anything to drink?" Arizona asked, grabbing a bottle of water for herself, as she passed through the kitchen.

Kate thought. "Um, a water please?"

Grabbing an extra bottle, she followed Kate into the bedroom, and climbing into the bed.

Kate smiled and pulled Arizona to her gently. "Mmm you are heaven," she kissed her lover softly. "I never realized I didn't know safety until you. Even with Gibbs. You're safety and home to me."

"I feel the same with you, sweetie." Arizona replied, as she re-positioned herself in the bed.

Kate laid her head on Arizona's chest. "So we have one house under our belt. We've talked about the wedding. What are you thinking in terms of babies?"

Arizona looked at Kate. "I... Um, what do you mean? I was thinking we would get a donor?" She nodded.

Kate smiled. "Well I was looking into it. There are lots of ways to go. Open where we know the donor? Closed where it's anonymous? Someone we personally know?"

"I see... Um, what are your thoughts?" Arizona asked, "I mean, I'd like to know like family medical history, you know?"

Kate nodded. "I kind of like maybe someone we know though it could get messy. Perhaps open? That way we would know the donor?"

"Open sounds like it would work better." Arizona nodded, "what else have you researched?" She asked, running her fingers through Kate's hair.

She hummed. "Ways to do the insemination. We could try doing it on our own at home. Another option of course is in office. Even in office if you were carrying first, I could still do the injection. Or vice versa depending on who goes first."

"Oh... Okay. Well, I've heard of both. Either way, I'd like for you to do it. Or me do it for you. I think that sort of adds to it. You know?" She smiled. "When did you start researching?"

"Before you moved in," she smiled. "I never said I didn't dream of little you's running around, did I? Also, it is a bit pricier but if we wanted to be as involved as possible, I could carry your eggs and you mine?"

Arizona smiled broadly, tears began to dampen her eyes, as she blinked. "I'd like to do that." She nodded. "I want us as involved as possible."

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona softly. "That sounds wonderful. What kind of donor are you thinking of?"

"Someone that looks compatible to either of us, smart and healthy?" She nodded."I mean.. Is that okay? Too picky?"

"That is perfect. We are talking about our children. There is no 'too picky' on their DNA. You should know that better than me," she winked. Kate let her hand slip under Arizona's shirt and she caressed her fingers over Arizona's torso.

"I love you..." Arizona whispered, as she turned towards Kate, encircling her arms around her fiancé. "My god, I love you. Overwhelmed."

She kissed softly over and over. "And I love you. Who should try first?"

"I could carry first." Arizona nodded. "It wouldn't be fair for me to want this so bad, and then expect you to carry."

"Honey, it's not about fair or not fair. If we are going with you carrying my eggs and vice versa, we are going to have to get on that rather soon. There are injections and hormones and then harvesting the eggs."

"I know, I'm just saying is all." She kissed Kate's cheek, "okay, then... Let's get started on it soon. If that's what you want." She smiled, "you want more time just us, I... I am happy to wait."

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "I checked your schedule. We have an appointment with Upton Fertility Services on Wednesday at 11."

"Caitlin... Really?" Arizona asked, lifting Kate's face, looking into her eyes. "I... I didn't expect you to...schedule that, I mean..." Arizona found herself speechless.

Kate nodded and kissed Arizona's lips softly. "It takes at least six months of injections before they can harvest. We'll both be emotional wrecks. From there, we'll already be married so conception can begin? It doesn't always take the first few times. Not to say it won't. But, we'll have a baby when we're meant to. So if we start now, I still have time with you." She smiled dreamily.

Fresh tears filled Arizona's eyes as she kissed Kate deeply. "I... I don't know what to say. Except thank you. For wanting this too." She nestled her fiancé against her once more, and relaxed against the bed. "I love you..."

"I love you, sweetheart." Kate rested her head again against Arizona's chest and drifted off to sleep listening to her heartbeat.


	22. Chapter 22

Kate had the day planned perfectly. She arrived at the hospital at 9:45 and got to PEDs by 9:55. She smiled to the peevish looking woman. "Doctor French. Hello. I don't know if you remember me? I'm Kate? Arizona's fiance?" She politely extended a hand.

Dr. French looked the woman over, and shook her hand. "Oh, yes.. Dr. Robbins' significant other." She nodded, "can I help you?"

"Thank you but no," she smiled, releasing the handshake. "I'm just waiting for Arizona. We have an appointment at 11 with a fertility clinic but I thought I'd surprise her first with brunch in the park."

The attending doctor gave pained smile to Kate.

Kate looked confused. "Is something amiss? You look like a baby just peed in your face…"

"I... Um, no. I'm fine. She should be around soon, I believe she was in the middle of rounds." Dr. French felt a pang of jealousy, wishing her husband would be romantic with her. While she'd never admit it, she wanted to tell both Arizona and her fiancé to never lose that in their relationship.

Kate looked skeptical but nodded. "Okay. By the way, your hair cut is quite flattering," she smiled.

She blushed, "I... Um, thank you." She ran her fingers through her hair. "You're the first person to ever say something to me like that."

"Oh? Well you're very attractive. I don't know why anyone wouldn't say unless they felt intimidated? I bet your genuine smile is pretty amazing," Kate smiled.

"I... I don't smile." She nodded, "not recently anyway."

"I'm sure if you did it would be radiant," Kate nodded. She wasn't sure what else to say to the woman so she smiled and waited for Arizona.

"I should get going, I do appreciate your compliments, Kate." She smiled, an actual smile to the woman.

She smiled back. "Radiant," she nodded. 'Not as much as Arizona's, but it's nice,' she thought to herself.

The woman nodded a silent 'thank you' and turned to walk down the hallway. As she did, she passed Arizona who seemed as peppy as usual, and instantly the smile faded from her lips. "Robbins! I expect you'll be back this afternoon?"

"Y-yes ma'am." She nodded, "I just finished rounding on everyone, and was going to head back to..." She trailed off, spotting Kate. "Um, my fiancé is here... I'll um, I'll be back after my appointment." She smiled and nodded before walking towards Kate.

Dr French gave a curt nod. "Yes, we said hello in passing. Be back promptly, Robbins. No excuses!"

Kate smiled warmly and made her way over. "Surprise! I hope it's okay? I thought I'd take you for a little picnic at the park before our appointment?"

Arizona nodded and smiled. "Yes... That sounds wonderful. I need to be back as soon as the appointment is over though." She frowned, "Dr. French is on my ass once again."

Kate frowned as well. "I'm sorry. She and I were talking. I complimented her. I… really thought that would help." She laced their fingers together as they walked to the car.

"No need to apologize. She's just a very unhappy woman." Arizona shrugged.

"She still doesn't need to take that out on you," Kate countered. As they got to the car, she opened Arizona's door and kissed her before her fiance got inside.

"I'm tough... I can take it." Arizona smiled, "I knew it'd be a fight when I started here. Not being in charge... But it's fine." She kissed Kate deeply in return.

She gently shut the door when Arizona was in and got to her side. "The clinic isn't far from the park so I thought it would be a nice treat." She started the engine and headed off.

"That sounds great." She nodded. "What did you bring as our picnic?" She asked, reaching her hand across the console to Kate's.

She smiled, holding Arizona's hand as she drove. "Well I wanted to be European and go with fresh bread and cheese and grapes and wine," she grinned. "But, I knew you had work so turkey club croissants, fruit salad, cupcakes and diet sodas."

Arizona chuckled. "Darn work.." She frowned. "That all sounds wonderful, and I'm with you, so... I'd be happy eating cold pizza, or something equally repulsive."

Kate shot a playful glance. "When have I ever made you eat leftovers?" She winked as they got to the park and found a shady spot. Before grabbing the basket, she motioned Arizona to stay seated as she went around and opened her door. "You know...I kind of love treating you like a princess," she grinned.

"You haven't... I'm just saying, I'd gnaw my own arm off if it meant enjoying it with you." She grinned as Kate parked the car. She looked up at her fiancé as she opened the door. "And I enjoy being treated as a princess too... But I enjoy treating you as well."

Kate gave a smirk as she shut the door before going to the trunk. "Oh, you can give me the royal treatment later," she puckered her lips before opening the trunk and getting the basket and blanket. "Do you see a spot that looks good?" The park was lush and well-manicured but had a specific area with a playset for kids.

"Over there... Under that tree?" Arizona pointed. "It's shaded and well... It's very pretty." She nodded and smiled.

Kate smiled and headed in the direction. It had a perfect view of the play park as well as the fountain. "Wonderful choice," she smiled as she bent, laying the blanket down. After helping Arizona sit, Kate did the same and opened the basket passing out their food.

"So... How has your day been so far?" Arizona asked, opening her soda.

Kate thought it over. "Fairly quiet. I have to go into the office after this too. I'm going to talk to Hotch about maybe taking a more local position? We've got so much going on between buying a house and wedding planning and the babies it just seems right. With internet calls and what not as good as they are anymore, it wouldn't even seem like I wasn't there."

Arizona nodded, "I... You don't have to give up the job for something local, if you don't want to." She spoke softly, "I feel like I disrupted your life. I can watch you and tell that there is a schedule with you."

Kate looked quizzically. "You didn't disrupt anything but a lonely existence. I didn't think of these things before you, that's true. But I can't think of my life being happier any other way. I want to be there while you're pregnant. And when I'm pregnant it probably wouldn't be wise for me to travel much anyway. At some point it won't be allowed. So, we are just speeding up the scenario. I didn't say I'd hang back every time, but honestly I don't have to go every time," she smiled.

"Okay..." Arizona nodded and smiled. "You won't have to worry about being lonely anymore. You're stuck with me." She took a bite of her sandwich and smiled, before looking out across the park.

Kate wrapped an arm around Arizona's shoulder. "I certainly hope so," she smiled. Kate pointed to a beautiful little girl who couldn't have been more than two toddling and picking at weeds nearby. "We're going to have a few of those," she smiled and kissed Arizona gently.

"We are." Arizona nodded, watching the little girl. "I'm trying to imagine a little green eyed girl, hugging your leg. Looking exactly like you, pouting like you, and laughing just like you." Arizona looked at Kate dreamily.

Kate looked playfully shocked. "I don't pout!" She protested.

Out of nowhere a couple of men were walking by. "Hey, that's sick. There are kids around here."

The other laughed. "Come on ladies. I'm sure you just haven't had a real man," he grabbed his genitals over his pants.

Arizona sat up, and glared at the two men. "Excuse me?" She snapped.

Kate quickly got up, keeping herself a barrier between Arizona and the thugs.

"I said two women is sick and unnatural. There are kids. They don't need to be exposed to your perversion! And Ralphie's right. You two prolly need to just get drilled by the right guys and you'll be fine."

The other man kept a grotesque look of enjoyment on his face as he seemed to be fondling himself.

"Okay, what the fuck? Your...whatever the hell he is is touching himself in public in FRONT of those children!" Kate shouted.

Arizona stood and grasped Kate's hand, "You know, it's sick assholes like you, that make me happy I'm gay." She stepped towards the two men, "and if you two don't move along, I swear to god I'll make you regret it." A sense of shock washed over her as a piece of her personality from before the attack seemed to show back up.

The unnamed man taunted further. "You and what army is gonna make us?"

Kate reached for her badge and flipped it. "Her and her ex Secret Service girlfriend who is gonna kick your ass, got it?"

Arizona stepped closer, "I'd suggest you go now.." She growled, "I've been through hell, and I'm not afraid of either of you."

The men slowly backed away and headed off in another direction. "Assholes," Kate stated flatly. She looked gently at Arizona. "Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm fine." Arizona stood still, glaring at the men as they walked off. "I wanted a reason to kick one of them in the balls. I just..." She stood, her fists clenched at her sides. "I wanted to hurt them like I hurt before. Close minded sons of bitches."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Arizona gently. "I understand, honey. You were amazing. I hope I didn't overstep or anything?"

"You didn't. You were perfect." Arizona turned her head and kissed Kate gently, "shall we finish eating?" She asked.

She kissed back and nodded. "I...wow. I never realized," she frowned. "I'm sorry for every time you went through that." She sat after helping Arizona again and took a sip of her soda.

"Sweetie..." She smiled, "it sucks when people act that way, but... You learn to let it roll off your shoulders. People are assholes." She took a sip of her own soda, and leaned back. "I love you, and that's all that matters to me."

Kate nodded. "And I love you. They probably blow each other anyway," she shrugged.

Arizona laughed out loud, burying her face in her hands as she chuckled. "You're so sassy." She grinned, as she unwrapped her cupcake and took a bite.

She smiled. "Ah well. It's part of why you love me." She grinned and took a bite of her own cupcake. "I made a cheesecake frosting just for you," she winked.

"You are a goddess." She grinned, "it's really good. Sinfully good, actually." She finished hers off and took a long drink of her soda. "Thank you, sweetie."

Kate chuckled. "And we can work the calories off later," she winked. "I just love pleasing you. You know, you kinda made your 'O' face eating it," she grinned. Since they finished everything but their sodas, Kate began picking everything up. "I'll run these to the car and be right back. The office is," she pointed. "Right over there so won't be a long walk." She kissed Arizona's cheek and grabbed the blanket and basket after Arizona stood.

"Oh, well... Look at you, you have it all planned out." Arizona nodded and smiled as she followed Kate to the car. It wasn't a need to be near her out of fear or anything, she just simply enjoyed being in her fiancé's presence. "I know you told me to wait... But... I couldn't help but follow you like a lost puppy." She grinned.

Kate grinned and kissed Arizona when they got to the car. "Well you're the cutest puppy I've ever seen." She set the things in the trunk and took Arizona's hand as they strode off toward the clinic. "I am so excited taking this step with you."

"I am too." Arizona nodded, "nervous, but excited. This is a big step."

"Huge," Kate beamed. She reached in her pocket and blushed. They were just approaching the fountain. In all the commotion, she forgot to give Arizona her ring. She took quick note of the time and stopped for a moment. "Honey? I know I already know the answer without hesitation, but I want you to have a special moment, too. Nothing can come close to how you proposed to me. I feel silly trying, but I want you to know how truly loved you are." She got down on one knee and smiled softly. "Arizona Brooke Robbins, will you be my wife and have amazingly adorable babies with me?" She held the box to Arizona. Inside was a simple platinum band with an entwining vine theme. The stone was a 2 ct stunning blue benitoite stone with diamond baguettes on the sides.

As they approached a large, beautiful fountain, Arizona felt Kate pull at her hand, stopping where she stood and began what Arizona knew was a proper proposal. "You don't have to..I..." Kate placed a finger to her lips to quiet her as she continued. Arizona felt warm tears of joy roll down her cheeks as she watched her fiancé kneel in front of her. "Yes... Yes of course. I'll be your wife..." She beamed, leaning down and kissing Kate passionately. She pulled back and looked at the box, "it's beautiful..." She whispered.

Kate smiled, taking the ring out of the box and took Arizona's right hand. She gently slipped the ring on her hand after the kiss broke. She smiled, standing and took Arizona in her arms as she had before and spun her giddily. "I love you so much, honey." She gently put Arizona back down as they moved to head toward the clinic again.

"I love you too..." She smiled, as Kate led them once again towards the clinic. Arizona kept looking down, adjusting her ring with her thumb. "It's so... You didn't have to do this..." She spoke softly.

She smiled and kissed again. "I wanted to. I told you, I banked a lot of time at work. Both here and NCIS. As well as that brief gig with the Post Office when I was in WITSC. So, I have money saved. Who better to spend it on until we have a little one?" Before they realized, they were there and the automatic doors slid open.

"This is it..." Arizona whispered, squeezing Kate's hand as they stepped through the doors, and headed towards the front counter.

She nodded and squeezed Arizona's hand. "Hello, we have an 11:00 with Dr Cooper?" The young man behind the counter smiled and looked up the doctors schedule.

"Ah yes. Dr Robbins and Ms Todd? Do you have your insurance cards?" Kate nodded reaching for hers.

"I do." Arizona nodded, and handed hers over as well.

The young man smiled and took them to a copier. He came back handing the cards to each woman and visually verifying the info in the computer matched that on the copies. "Thank you. Dr Cooper does the patient history in the rooms so you don't have to fill anything out. Please help yourself to some tea or cookies while you wait."

"Thank you," Kate smiled and put her card back in her wallet. They made their way to the waiting room. "Very nice," she motioned with her head. The clinic offered Starbucks coffee and Tazo tea selections as well as various cookies from a local bakery.

"Incredibly nice." Arizona nodded as they took a seat. She squeezed Kate's hand and leaned into her. "You're sure you want babies with me?" She asked.

Kate looked questioningly. "Of course I'm sure. Did you think I brought you here as some weird joke?"

"No... No. I'm just asking." Arizona smiled, nervously.

Kate sighed. "Nothing will prove anything, will it?"

"No... Not what I'm saying, I believe you. I'm just giving you that one last escape if you want it. Kind of like... Are you sure you wanna jump out of the plane?" She asked.

"I don't want an escape, Arizona. I want a life with you." She felt herself wanting to say more but not knowing what she'd really say.

"Okay." Arizona smiled. "And I want a life with you too. There's no lack of faith here, sweetheart... This is me making sure you're happy too. I question and make sure." She nodded.

Kate nodded and kissed Arizona gently. "Promise, I'm very happy."

A middle-aged brunette smiled. "Hello, are you Dr Robbins and Miss Todd?"

Arizona stood, "We are." She smiled at the woman, still holding Kate's hand.

The woman smiled. "I am Dr Cooper. I know a lot of offices would have you meet with a nurse or Medical Assistant first. At Upton we like to just dive right in with our patients. Would you follow me?" She escorted the women to a very plush private office. "Can I get either of you a beverage or something to eat?"

Kate smiled. "I'm fine, thank you doctor."

"I'm fine, thank you... We just had brunch." Arizona smiled.

Dr Cooper nodded. "Wonderful. Please, have a seat," she motioned to the chairs across from the desk as she took her seat.

Arizona took a seat beside Kate and sat attentively ready to listen to the doctor across from them.

"So, from what I see on your appointment listing, Kate said you were interested in attempting artificial insemination but each carrying the other's ovum?"

Kate nodded. "We realize there is greater expense but we feel it is more than worth it for our bonding experiences."

The doctor smiled. "A lot of our lesbian couples that can afford that option do. It is a costly route," she nodded, getting out a pamphlet and showing costs. "The injections alone for the six months of hormone treatment prior to harvesting is $1500 a round. Typically we do these once a month with women in their late 20s to mid 30s. For complete success, given your ages," she tried to sound gentle. "Bi-monthly might be a wiser path. So, hormones alone will run $6,000 a month, so $72,000. Then harvesting is," she pointed, not wanting to be further indelicate about money matters.

Kate went a little pale but took a deep breath. "When it comes to our children, money is no object," she smiled, holding Arizona's hand tighter.

Arizona listened intently, and took note of Kate's color change. She squeezed her hand, and nodded along. "She's right...I feel it's completely worth it. If I may ask, I know the success rate varies, but out of your office, how high is it here?" She asked gently.

"I like to be overly cautious so typically a high 95%. However, are you asking if that's on the first attempt at impregnation or just in general?"

"I... Both?" Arizona asked.

She weighed the answer carefully. "Given your ages, the likelihood of a successful attempt the first time is generally 5%. If you are both wanting to carry at some point anyway, one thing I suggest is attempting at the same time? This increases the chances obviously for success from at least one party. Of course, there is risk of both of you becoming pregnant. I myself have never had that occur."

Arizona shot Kate a look, and then nodded. "Okay then," she squeezed Kate's hand once more. "That seems doable."

Kate nodded. "I think so."

Dr Cooper smiled. "Of course you'll have time to think things over. That won't be for at least 6 months before we can even begin the process. Do you have a donor in mind already or do you need suggestions to banks?"

Arizona looked to Kate, "Dear?"

Kate smiled. "I have a few places I'd looked up but we could always use recommendations," she nodded.

The doctor got another document out and handed it to the pair. "These are all clinics in the area that are technically based off a longitudinal survey our office conducts. As you see," she pointed to the first column, "there is initial experience, so on. Then as the children have aged, how the parents feel the bank did at accurately representing their child's donor. Thus far, consistently it has been The Haverford Institute."

Kate smiled. "I had read a lot of glowing things about them."

"She has researched," Arizona smiled proudly, "a lot. I've learned a lot about the educational institutes located nearby. I'm... Very overwhelmed." She nodded.

Dr Cooper smiled. "It seems she's quite anxious and prepared to start a family with you."

Kate just smiled.

"Shall we get to the medical questions and such? Ah, also. I do suggest full genetic counseling prior to any of this beginning. Are you familiar with what that involves?"

"Not specifically. No, what does your counseling entail?" Arizona asked.

"Basically like most, we will run your DNA to find probabilities of your offspring having any likelihood of diseases or issues. Once you find a donor, that can be more refined in terms of your pairings as parents. I assume all children will have the same biological father?"

"That's the plan, yes." Arizona nodded and looked at Kate. "We want them all to have the similar genetics and such."

Dr Cooper smiled and nodded. "That's fine. It also keeps the process relatively simple. So, for now we could get you situated with just running your genetics. Once you narrow a donor just bring in a sample we'll do the same, cross-referencing with your samples, of course. All that is surprisingly covered by your insurance," she added. "Do either of you have any questions thus far?"

"I can't think of any at the moment, do you have anything, Kate?" She asked.

Kate smiled and shook her head. "I think we're good, doctor."

She pulled up two files on her computer and got situated. "Okay, shall we tackle the boring job of medical histories now?"

Both women nodded, Arizona still held Kate's hand in her own, tracing shapes across the top with her free hand. Every once in a while the light would catch her ring and she'd smile like an idiot. Life seemed to be settling for her, while the task ahead seemed daunting, she felt ready for it.

The doctor began the routine battery of questions about their grandparents and parents. Both women had to think on the answers. Kate hadn't realized how little she'd ever asked her parents about her grandparents passings.

"Well, that concludes my portion for today. I'll send Melinda in to get your basic vitals and give you lab slips for the genetic tests. She can also set you up with your appointment if you feel ready to take that step?"

Arizona nodded, as the doctor asked if they were ready for the next step. "Yes, please?"

She smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting with you both. I look forward to our next appointment." She went out and got the assistant. A young woman came in.

"Hello, I'm Melinda. It's nice to meet you. Who would like to go first?"

"I can." Arizona raised her hand. "And it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Arizona." She smiled.

Melinda smiled. "And it's a pleasure to meet you both. Now, if you will please rest your arm on the armrest?" She came over, putting a blood pressure cuff around Arizona's right bicep. "And open your mouth?" She held a thermometer at the ready.

Arizona did as she was asked, allowing the woman to check her vitals and such. She watched the monitors, as everything seemed to check out normal.

Melinda made notes in the computer. "Excellent. So, Ms Todd, you're next."

Kate smiled. "Just Kate, please."

Melinda nodded understanding as she mimicked what she'd done to Arizona on Kate. "Well, you both are well within healthy ranges on my end," she smiled. "And Dr Cooper," she printed off the lab slips, handing them to each woman, "stated to get this drawn at your earliest convenience. The test takes roughly 72 hours with the depth we like to go into and our counselors generally review no more than a week following. Do you two have any dates in mind if you got these drawn within the next day or two when might work to come in?"

Arizona looked to Kate, silently questioning her opinion, "As soon as we can, my schedule can be flexible. Kate?"

Kate nodded, looking at her calendar. "What is the soonest given the timeframe you suggested?"

Melinda looked through the schedules. "Dr Arroyo could see you in two weeks? I will make a note," she added on both charts, "the second your results get in they now have high priority to be reviewed. I have July 3 at 2?"

Kate looked to Arizona to confirm if that would work for her.

"That works for me." Arizona nodded.

Kate agreed. "That sounds perfect."

Melinda smiled and typed a few more notes. "One moment and I'll have your after visit summary. Dr Cooper has outlined what you discussed as well as," she grabbed the papers off the printer and some more pamphlets, "wanting you to leave with as much information as possible. You'll also note your upcoming appointment with Dr Arroyo is noted. Once you get through that portion, typically if you decide to proceed, Dr Cooper has a very good availability next month."

Kate smiled. "Thank you, Melinda. You've been most helpful." She took the papers for both so Arizona didn't have to carry anything. "Ready, honey?"

"I am." She smiled. "Thank you, so much Melinda." Arizona linked her arm with Kate as they left the clinic, and began walking back towards Kate's car. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think...here's hoping our kids get scholarships to college?" She grinned teasingly. "I think it is a very thorough office and I'm quite impressed. I didn't feel pressured into anything and everything was explained. How about you?"

"I saw your face when she went over the money aspect, my stomach flipped too." She nodded. "I feel the same as you, no pressure, and thorough explanations. The money is what freaked me out, that and the minuscule chance of us both getting pregnant at the same time. Could you imagine that? Hormonal swings and cravings galore."

Kate chuckled. "God, we'd be insufferable. Well, I'm sure we're both well-invested so I know the financial aspect will work itself out. Given the route we're taking, obviously at home attempts to get pregnant won't be viable. We are actually going with in vitro, as I'm sure you're aware. They will have to fertilize the eggs and then implant them back which is an in-office procedure. However, I felt at least Dr Cooper's personal office seemed warm. I'm sure they have certain measures in place so it feels more...like a bedroom, if that makes sense?" Kate blushed a little.

"I'm sure they do. It makes perfect sense." Arizona nodded. "You're blushing, sweetie, what is it?"

"All this baby talk has me a little," she blushed harder. "Ravenous? I feel like I just want to take you home and make love to you for hours."

Arizona blushed as well, "Oh?... I... Totally understand that." She smiled, leaning over and kissing Kate gently.

She kissed gently back as they made their way to the car. Kate clicked the key fob and opened Arizona's door.

Arizona reached for Kate's hand as her fiancé got into the car. "I kind of wish we didn't have to go back to work." She frowned.

Kate nodded. "I know but it sounds like French will have your ass. And now I really have to talk to Hotch," she kissed Arizona's hand before starting the car. "I think we really need to get on picking a father to get that genetic stuff out of the way quickly, what do you think?"

"I agree." Arizona nodded, "I want to get started as soon as we can." She smiled, "it's going to be a long process, but all worth it in the end. Yes?"

Kate nodded as she drove. "Very worth it." All too soon she was arriving at the hospital. She frowned. "Let me walk you in?"

"Of course." She smiled, "I'd like that."

Kate smiled as she found a spot and parked. "Great." She got out and grabbed Arizona's door. "Can't have my future baby mama doing for herself now can I?" She grinned playfully.

"I'm still capable of handling myself." She grinned, "you take such wonderful care of me, how'd I get so lucky?" She asked, linking her arm with Kate's.

She smirked. "Oh I know you're capable. I've seen you 'handle yourself' many times. But it's far more fun when either I watch or I help," she winked. "I think we both got lucky," she kissed Arizona's cheek as they walked.

"I love you," she whispered, "more than you know." They headed inside, Arizona smiling politely to those they passed.

Kate held up her hand with the ring Arizona bought. "I'm catching a bit of a drift on that, babe," she smiled. "And I love you." They arrived to PEDs and again Dr French was standing at the desk. Kate gently let go.

The doctor tried not to look as peeved since Kate was there. "Good appointment?" She even tried being cordial.

"Yes ma'am, it was, thank you for asking. We headed over as soon as we were done." Arizona nodded, her demeanor instantly changing in the presence of Dr. French. She turned and looked at Kate, "I should go grab my tablet and see what the afternoon holds."

Kate nodded and let Arizona go. "Have a good shift. I love you." She smiled warmly as Arizona became more professional and slightly cold. "It was nice to see you again, Dr French." She smiled. "And thank you for asking about our appointment."

"I love you too." She nodded, before leaning in to hug Kate gently, kissing her cheek. She headed off towards her station, and began reviewing things for the afternoon.

Dr. French watched the exchange between the two women and remained stoic. Never had her husband bothered to show up at work with a surprise for her, or walked her back inside from a lunch outing. She was so jealous of both women, but attempted to remain calm. "Nice to see you too, Kate." She smiled, "I figured if she had an extended lunch break it must've been important." She nodded.

Kate smiled warmly. "There's that radiant smile," she pointed out gently. "It was, but it was very good. We've firmed up options, now just to find a suitable donor. Arizona is going to look amazing pregnant," she gushed. "I mean, she looks amazing at anything. Not to worry," she added. "The process takes lots of time so I won't be knocking her up here soon," she winked.

"Oh, you're trying to get pregnant." The doctor nodded, "I see, well... Congratulations on getting that started." She clenched her jaw, but kept a smile on her lips. "That's wonderful."

Kate could tell from her extensive training she'd said something wrong. "I apologize if I've upset you. That wasn't my intention. And you don't need to wave it off. I'm very skilled at reading bodily cues and gestures."

"She's very lucky to have you. I'm sure you'll be very attentive, everyone deserves someone who treats them well." She said simply, before gathering the folders on the counter next to her. "Treat her well, don't ever let her lose that attitude she has."

She nodded and reached out an understanding hand to Dr French, placing it on her arm. "Everyone means you as well, doctor," she added softly. "You aren't stuck with the life you have, even if you think you are."

"I'm glad you think so... I'm looking out for my daughters. They think mommy and daddy are okay. We're their heroes." She shrugged, "I can't let them down."

She didn't want to belabor the conversation as she knew the doctor had work. "Children are more expert than criminalists at picking up cues things are wrong. I suspect they already know things are amiss. Just...think about it? I'm quite happy to talk any time? I thought my life was forever as it was before and then," she saw Arizona out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "Sunshine blew through all the dark clouds."

"I appreciate your candor, Kate. I'll be fine, I've stuck it out this long, just a little longer won't kill me." She nodded.

She nodded. "If you're sure. The offer still stands. Just know, you're really not alone." She squeezed the doctors arm once more, gave a soft smile and moved away. "Have a good day," she smiled.

"Thanks, you too." She nodded as she walked off towards her office.

Kate headed off to Quantico, going over and over how she'd talk to Hotch about all the changes. She knew she loved her job and the thrill but she loved Arizona more. She loved the prospect of a family. Yes, JJ had still done her job while pregnant for a time but things weren't as complicated.

When she pulled up, she took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. 'You can do this, Todd,' she told herself before getting out and heading inside. She swiped her badge and smiled at the guard.

"Hey Em, is Hotch in his office?" She asked her friend as she made her way further inside.

"Yeah... I think so, he said something about reviewing some case files, is everything alright?" Emily asked, looking up from her desk.

She nodded, smiling. Given everything between them, Emily should be her 'person' to tell. Suddenly, she had a very conspiratorial grin on her face. She came over, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Arizona and I...are going to try and have babies," she beamed.

Emily smiled broadly and attempted to stifle the squeal from her lips. "Really?! You're kidding me." She stood up and hugged Kate tightly. "That's wonderful, it really is. You'll send a hug to Blondie from me, as well, right?

Kate chuckled, hugging back. "Of course, Em. We are going to try this thing where she is going to carry my eggs and I'll carry hers. But that involves fertility treatments and what not. So I just need to talk to Hotch about more local assignments for a bit? Or see what he can work out with me."

"I totally understand." Emily nodded, "and I'm sure he will too, you've gotta do what you gotta do to take care of you and Arizona." She smiled.

"And the future babies," she grinned and squeezed once more before letting go. She smiled and headed towards Aaron's office.


	23. Chapter 23

She was just getting back in from a run. "Honey? I forgot. Are your parents due in today or tomorrow?" Kate pulled her earphones out as she made her way further into the apartment.

"Tomorrow. They should be here around noon." Arizona nodded, walking out of the kitchen, she handed Kate a water.

"Thank you honey," she kissed Arizona's cheek as she took it. "Okay, right. Then I will call my folks tonight and let them know well...everything," she gave a nervous smile.

"I'll sit there and hold your hand while you tell them." Arizona nodded, "it'll be fine." She smiled.

Kate nodded. "Okay. I doubt it will go well. Things were never really that great anyway. I'll be right back, gonna grab my shower. Unless you want to join me?" She grinned playfully.

"However it goes... I'll be right here." Arizona nodded. "Rain check on the shower? I was working on lunch for you."

Kate gave a playful pout. "So the sex has gone off already?" She nipped Arizona's earlobe gently. "Mmm though I do love the rain check sex," she winked. "Hey, you've got something on the back of your shirt. Turn around?"

"No the sex hasn't... Oh that feels good." She sighed. "I do? What is it?" She turned around, frowning.

Kate grinned and gripped Arizona's ass. "Mmm nothing. Absolutely perfect."

Arizona turned around and smacked Kate's hands playfully. "You're so bad..." She pulled her close for a kiss.

Kate pulled closer. "Oh? How bad?"

"Very..." Arizona grinned.

Kate smiled. "I thought you'd get specific and tell me you might need the cuffs later," she winked over her shoulder as she headed to the bedroom.

Arizona shook her head as Kate headed towards their room. "Damn, look at that walkaway..."

Kate grinned to herself as she 'pretended' to drop something. She bent over and lingered. "Oops. Guess I'm just a Butterfingers."

"Caitlin Todd... You're such a tease. I am trying to make you a nutritious and delicious lunch. You're killing me." Arizona grinned.

Kate looked between her legs and grinned. "I know what would taste better," she said in a sing-song voice.

Arizona stopped what she was doing and headed down the hallway towards Kate. She stopped right behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, as she pressed her thigh between her fiancé's legs. "Oh, really?"

Kate groaned and took in a breath sharply. "Mmhmm," she kept herself bent.

Arizona pulled Kate upright and turned her to face her. She pressed her against the wall, slipping her hands into Kate's pants, dragging her fingers through her wet center. She pulled them back out, and grinned at Kate.

She bucked against the wall slightly. "Ooooh owning me?" She shuddered as Arizona teased her sex. "Mmm wait til later," she smirked.

She smiled simply at her fiancé as she put her fingers to her lips, tasting her. "You're right... That's a lot better than lunch." She grinned, kissing Kate quickly before skipping back off to the kitchen.

"I was meaning you," she licked her taste off her lips and smiled before heading to the shower. As the water started Kate felt herself awash with Catholic guilt she thought she'd long since left behind. The idea of calling her family was far from helpful at keeping those notions away.

Arizona finished sandwiches she had been working diligently on, and placed them on the table, along with drinks and chips. As she waited patiently for Kate. She knew things weren't normal between Kate and her parents, but she still felt hopeful that they'd appreciate their daughter being happy.

She finished up and came out in yoga pants and a tank top. "Hey honey," she kissed Arizona softly. "Thank you for making lunch. That is super sweet of you."

"You're welcome." She smiled, as Kate took her seat. "Are you okay? You seem like your mind is wandering.."

Kate shook her head. "I want to be okay but I'm not at the moment. All this crap from my childhood is kicking up thinking about calling my folks. I'm not sure what will go over worse. The lesbian thing or the having a child with a woman thing." She sighed. "They really don't matter. I mean I burned bridges when I had to pretend to be dead. I'm just dreading this call."

Arizona reached her hand across to Kate's. "I'm sorry.. I wish I could do it for you."

Kate nodded. "It's okay. This is delicious, thank you honey. You take such good care of me."

"Of course I do... I'm going to marry you and make you my wife, of course I'm going to take care of you. Let me know when you decide to call?"

Kate smiled. "After lunch. Come, eat with me?" She looked at her future bride and took a bite of the sandwich. "Delicious. Thank you."

"Okay." Arizona grabbed her sandwich and began eating. "I'm glad you like it. Nothing fancy, just thought it'd be nice after a run. How was that by the way?"

Kate smiled. "It is wonderful because it means my future wife loves me and wants to take care of me," she winked to Arizona.

"I meant your run, silly... Usually it clears your mind, or focuses you. How'd it help this time?" She asked, trying not to dwell on Kate's anxieties, though she felt she was failing miserably.

She nodded. "Honestly? I wasn't focused on anything really." Kate took a deep breath. "As I was in the shower, I thought more about my life. What I wanted and didn't want. I want you, that's all that I am sure of," she smiled to Arizona.

"I love you..." Arizona smiled. "I'm glad you want me. That's a damn good feeling."

Kate nodded. "I do. Thank you for lunch honey it was great," she added as she began picking up.

"I'll clean up." Arizona stopped Kate. "You go relax or something. I'll take care of this."

"Sweetheart, there is no 'relaxing' right now," she smiled. "I'll help you and then call my folks." They fell into comfortable silence as they attended to picking up.

Arizona watched Kate as they picked up from lunch. She knew she had a beautiful fiancé, but moments like this, she really took note of the woman's beauty. She could see the worry on her face and in her eyes as she worked, though she tried to hide it. She continued on, as they finished up, she pressed a kiss to Kate's cheek before putting the last item away.

Kate smiled at the kiss. "I love you, Arizona. Today won't change anything." As they wrapped up, she took Arizona's hand and headed to the couch.

"I love you too." She said, following Kate to the couch. "I know it won't, I just don't like seeing you so... Off." She frowned, "no matter what, I love you though."

She shrugged. "It's my fault, really. I should have told them everything when we started. Let alone when you moved in and the engagement. As I said, we're not close but still." She sighed heavily, still keeping hold of Arizona's hand as she reached for her phone and dialed.

Arizona squeezed her hand and looked on empathetically, as Kate put the phone to her ear and waited for them to pick up. "I love you.." She whispered once more.

"Mom? I-It's K-Caitlin." She had a pained look on her face.

"Oh, Caitlin. Hello."

She felt her breath catch in her throat. "Hi. Um, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful. Packing for a trip with your father. You sound like you're well. How's life after death?"

She rolled her eyes. "Still funny all these years later. I hope you two have a lovely trip. I am well. Great, in fact." She squeezed Arizona's hand for support. "I'm engaged, mother."

"Oh, that's great. Who's the lucky guy? I'm sure he meets all your standards."

Kate cleared her throat. "She is an amazing Pediatric Surgeon. And we're looking to have children." The words seemed to fall out in a rush. "D-Doctor Arizona Robbins."

Kate's mother chuckled as if her daughter were joking. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly, you're engaged to a woman? Caitlin, you aren't gay, your father and I didn't raise you that way."

"No one is raised to be anything but a person, mother. Yes, I'm with a woman. If that makes me gay? So be it. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone. I assume you and the family won't want to attend the wedding. Or the birth of any children." She held it inside but Kate's heart was breaking.

"Dear girl, what you're doing is a sin. It goes against everything we've ever learned in the church. It isn't natural. I'll tell your father, I'm sure he'll feel the same. Don't bother sending us an invitation, I don't want to tarnish our good name. To many of those from your past you're dead anyway. I hope you have fun with your little affair, Caitlin."

She shook her head and tears were brimming. "Have a nice life, mother. I truly will pray one day you actually become the paragon of morality you think you are. I do remember the most fundamental thing Father Rossi taught us: love one another. That was it. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and didn't move for a few moments.

From only hearing Kate's side of the conversation, Arizona knew what must've been said, without knowing the specifics. She pulled Kate close and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

Kate held it together until Arizona hugged her. Everything inside her seemed to be on the verge and exploded. She held tightly and shook as she cried. "I'm dead to them. The woman who gave birth to me doesn't want anything to do with me."

Arizona held her tightly, the woman shook in her arms. "Baby, I'm so sorry... They just... They don't understand." She continued comforting her as best she could, not knowing what else to say.

Kate clung and didn't want to let go. "I-I knew it would take time. I knew it was a shock. B-but to just write me off? I wasn't expecting that." She cried.

"Ma-maybe in time they'll come around? I... I'm so sorry. Cry it out, I'm right here, I won't leave you, sweetie." She kissed Kate's cheek, as she rocked them back and forth. "We'll build a beautiful family, and we'll be happy, if they miss that... It's on them."

Kate nodded and kept crying. "I love you. That's all that matters."

Running her fingers through Kate's hair she agreed, and continued soothing her fiancé. In time, her breaths seemed to calm. "Relax... We'll sit here all day. I love you, my Caitlin..." She peppered kisses over her cheeks.

She wasn't sure when it happened but Kate woke slightly startled. "Oh goodness! I fell asleep." She blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, sweetie." Arizona whispered, sleepy eyed. "I'm glad you rested." She smiled, kissing her fiancé's forehead.

Kate rubbed her eyes. "Did you get any rest, honey?"

"A little." She smiled, she attempted to stretch, but found her neck and back tense from her position. "I'll just go to bed early tonight, it's all alright. You relaxed and cried yourself to sleep, so... We stayed right here."

A blush sprung across Kate's cheeks. She felt weak and vulnerable and hated it. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you're sore. Let me massage you?"

"I'm fine sweetie. You're allowed to be vulnerable you know, how many times have you taken care of me? Hmm?" Arizona kissed her fiancé's cheek, and sighed. "It's okay. Just relax."

Kate kissed Arizona softly. "I can relax when I know you're okay and you're not. Please? You know I love massaging you."

"Okay..." Arizona sighed, maneuvering so that she was sitting in front of Kate. "My neck is just stiff, I think I laid wrong." She pointed to her neck and shoulders area.

Kate kissed Arizona's neck before she began massaging. "Yeah, a lot of tension sweetheart. I'm sorry."

"Please stop apologizing?" Arizona asked quietly. "Nothing to be sorry for."

She kept massaging and nodded to herself. "Alright. I will try."

Arizona grasped Kate's hand and pulled it to her lips, and turned to look at her, wincing slightly as the tension in her neck released. "I love you, and I don't want you to be strong all the time. Okay? You don't have to be."

Kate wrapped herself around Arizona and sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm not used to this. I've only ever had myself. I had to be strong because no one else was there. I'll try and remind myself I don't have to do that anymore," she smiled.

"That's right. You don't." She smiled. "And hey... I know it isn't the same, but my mom loves you, and my dad will love you too, sweetie... Mom thinks you're the greatest thing." She squeezed her hand.

Kate kissed Arizona's cheek. "They are sweet. Well, your mother is. I haven't met the Colonel yet," she grinned. "I feel like I should be intimidated."

"He tries so hard to be intimidating, but he's really a Teddy bear." She smiled, and thought for a moment, "Why don't I take you out for dinner? We can pick up a few things on the way home, I can finish getting the extra room ready, if... You're okay with them staying?" She asked, looking at Kate cautiously, feeling as if she'd overstepped.

Kate smiled. "You just like showing off your ring," she winked. "That sounds lovely. I can help you with the room by the by. It's our house, not just mine. Though we do need to figure our final house out," she beamed.

"We do." Arizona nodded. "I like showing you off, the ring is gorgeous, but it doesn't hold a candle to you."

Kate grinned and kissed Arizona deeply. "You are such a wonderful flirt. How did I get so lucky?"

"You were just doing your job." She nodded, "you knew me before you knew me. JJ told me you studied the case file over and over. I'm the lucky one here."

Kate blushed and bit her lip. "She told you that? I...couldn't stop looking at your picture. You were - are - the most beautiful person I'd ever seen."

"She did." Arizona nodded, "don't be upset with her though. She told me over dinner, when you and Emily disappeared into the kitchen. Penelope said when you returned home, you were a different woman altogether." She turned and looked at her fiancé. "I love you." She spoke earnestly.

Kate's blush deepened. "It was a shaking experience all around. And I came home after you and I…I love you," she looked down.

Arizona smiled, "It was an experience for us both, you changed my life for the better. I'm forever grateful you're the one that found me." She pressed a kiss to Kate's lips, as she moved to get up off the floor. She pulled away and smiled, "Where would you like to go for dinner? Anywhere you'd like."

Kate smiled as she thought it over. "How about The Capitol? I'm really hungry for a good steak. And you know they have that lovely dance floor," she winked.

"That sounds perfect." She smiled. "I might let you drag me around the dance floor a couple times."

Kate grinned. "You know you love dancing with me. It typically leads to naked dancing later," she kissed Arizona's cheek.

"I suppose that's what you're counting on?" She pulled Kate close and kissed her softly. "Go get dressed, and we'll go." She smiled.

Kate kissed back and smiled. "Perhaps," she headed to their room thinking over what she wanted to wear. She found a Michael Korrs black spaghetti strap dress with a beautiful flower design toward the back she had yet to wear. She slipped into it and found some matching strap heels before running a brush through her hair a few times. She came out to Arizona and smiled. "Seem decent enough?"

"Wow... You look, absolutely stunning." She smiled, "I think I have just the thing to wear tonight." She nodded, disappearing into the closet.

Kate smiled as she turned for her fiance. "Thank you, honey. Oh! Can you please grab my black beaded clutch when you come back?"

"Sure can." She called out, slipping the strapless, dark silver dress over her curves, along with heels to match, she walked back out and tossed Kate's clutch to her. "Well?" She twirled.

An involuntary moan escaped Kate's lips as she looked. "I...wow. Just wow…"

"So this is good?" She chuckled.

She nodded. "I don't really wanna eat that steak anymore," she swallowed hard.

"I'm dressed." She frowned, and feigned disappointment. "I look hot."

Kate nodded and felt a delicious tingle jolt through her. "More than hot. Stunning. Amazing. Gorgeous," she wrapped her arms around Arizona and kissed her deeply.

"You're all of those things too." She kissed deeply in return.

"If you say so. We should get going before I really can't focus on anything but ripping that dress off you," she smirked as she took Arizona's hand.

"I do say so..." She smiled, following her future wife through the small apartment. Tonight would be good, no matter what, Arizona promised that to herself and silently to her fiancé.

They made their way to the garage. "Are you driving me, my love?"

"I can. To the bug?" She grinned.

Kate smiled and followed Arizona. Over the months, the surgeon had become quite familiar with her new city and all the places they loved to go together.

"So..." Arizona began as they sat in traffic, "how are you feeling?" She asked, cautiously.

Kate smiled. "In general or are you meaning because of earlier?"

"Both?" She squeezed Kate's hand.

"I'm great because I'm with you. Earlier?" Kate shrugged. "I don't want to think about it right now. I'm out with the most beautiful woman in the world," she kissed the back of Arizona's fingers.

"Okay. Good." She nodded, and traced her thumb over Kate's hand as they continued on. Most of the rest of the ride was comfortably silent. As Arizona parked, she rushed to Kate's door, and opened it, offering her hand to help her out.

She smiled and accepted it as she stepped out. "Mmm such a gentleman," she stepped aside and shut the door, walking in after linking her arm with Arizona's.

As they arrived at the hostess stand, Arizona smiled at the young lady, "I called a little earlier? Table for two? The name is Robbins."

"Oh, Dr. Robbins, yes! We've got a table waiting. Follow me?"

Kate watched eyes following them as they walked to their table. She whispered to her fiance, "you are the most beautiful woman here."

"Second to you." She grinned, as the hostess showed them their table, off to the side, just private enough. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Your waiter, Donovan, will be over in just a few moments. Please, enjoy your evening with us."

Kate smiled. "Thank you, Rebecca. We shall." She sat and looked at Arizona. "You are radiant, darling. Thank you for all this."

"You deserve the world, sweetheart." Arizona smiled.

She glanced over, seeing a group of men paying a little too much attention to them. "I have all that with you."

A young man came over wearing a black button down shirt and slacks. "Good evening, I'm your waiter Donovan. Can I get you started with a drink or appetizer?"

Arizona glanced over the menu, "Can we get a bottle of your finest red? And for an appetizer... Let's see, the stuffed mushrooms and the bruschetta with flatbread please?" She smiled across to Kate as he noted their order and walked away. "I figured why not?" She grinned.

Kate blushed. "Well, you're getting fancy," she smiled. Again she looked over to the men and shook her head. "It's like they're daring one another to come over here…"

Arizona looked across and smiled her super magic smile, she waved at the men. "Watch this." She took Kate's hand and her up her own, wiggling her fingers as she mouthed 'engaged'.

They didn't seem dissuaded. "I have an idea," Kate grinned. "Do you know what arouses and frustrates men at the same time?"

"What's that?" She asked.

"Two hot women, into each other," she moved and stood, reaching for Arizona's hand. "Shall we dance?"

"I'd love to." She smiled, taking Kate's hand and following her to the dance floor.

The songstress began a sultry version of Roy Orbison's Pretty Woman. Kate grinned and began dancing incredibly close to Arizona. drawing her arms around her fiance in very risque moves.

"Have I ever told you, that's my favorite movie?" Arizona whispered, pulling Kate close as they danced.

She nipped Arizona's earlobe teasingly. "You have not." The couple danced dangerously close and seductively.

"Mmm... Well it is. Remind me to pick up champagne and strawberries sometime, that was literally one of my favorite parts. Kind of hot too." She spoke quietly, turning Kate so that she stood behind her, grinding closely.

"Mmm okay. Whatever you want my love, I'm all yours."

Both women danced, until Arizona noticed the waiter head back to their table, "come with me, he brought our wine."

Kate smirked, wrapped around Arizona as they walked back. "I am pretty certain everyone now knows I'm very much yours."

"The boys still staring?" She asked, with a grin, as she pulled Kate's chair out for her.

She kissed Arizona's cheek before sitting and glanced over. "Nope. You sufficiently put them in their place," she winked.

"Good." Arizona grinned proudly, as the waiter arrived. "Thank you, Donovan."

The young man smiled and gave a slight bow. "You two looked incredible. Are you professionals?" He poured both glasses and gently set them down.

Kate slightly colored at the compliment. "I grew up dancing but never went anywhere with it. Well, that's not true. It's helped keep me flexible and agile for work," she smiled.

Arizona smiled, "She's the dancer, I simply follow."

"Well, you looked amazing. If you ever want to try, Harrison's Dance Studio has a lot of amateur dance competitions throughout the year. I believe their next is a few weeks out. But, I shall leave you to go grab those appetizers," he gave a smile and set the wine in a bucket before going to get some of their food.

"He's quite nice," Kate noted. "Do you have an idea of what you want for dinner? Though we do have a ton of food on the way," she smiled.

"He is, and really attentive." She smiled, and looked back down at her menu, "I was considering the soup and salad."

Kate chuckled. "Great so if I go for the steak I seem expensive!"

"Oh, shut it. Order whatever you want. I told you, tonight is for you. Hell, I will order you a filet mignon if I have to." She smiled.

"Sassy," Kate winked. Before she completely settled on her choice, Donovan was back with their appetizers.

"Have you thought of your meal choices? I did forget, tonight's special is a pan seared almond- crusted ahi tuna steak on a bed of quinoa with a zucchini and blue corn succotash."

Arizona looked to Kate, and raised an eyebrow. "I will have the soup and salad. The Italian salad, with dressing on the side please? And the tomato basil soup." She nodded, "and she is wanting..." She waited for Kate to answer.

Kate shot a dirty look to Arizona and smiled. "I'll have the filet, medium rare with the lobster. I'm a very, very high priced escort." 'I'll give her Pretty Woman,' she thought to herself.

Arizona blushed, and nodded to Donovan, "I... Um, yes. Yes, she is." She smiled. "Thank you, Donovan."

The young man blushed deeply. Kate just smiled. "I'm incredibly good at what I do. And, I _love _my job," she smirked to Arizona.

"I'll... Um, I'll go get your orders put in. I'll be back momentarily to check in. Do you ladies need anything else?" He asked, his voice catching in his throat a couple times.

Kate looked around and smiled sincerely. "Thank you, Donovan. I think we have just the right amount of privacy."

Arizona nodded, and smiled sheepishly, as Donovan walked away. She looked back to Kate, and glared. "Cute... Real cute." She shook her head and started to chuckle.

Kate looked confused. "What?" She leaned over, running a bare foot up and down Arizona's calf. "Am I not good at what I do?"

"You are... But now our sweet waiter, thinks I'm some big to-do, with a hooker." She nodded, "do you have a heart of gold?"

Kate grinned. "Well, I don't kiss on the mouth, if that's what you're asking. And this is my first time...for pay," she teased the tip of her tongue over her top lip.

"I see." Arizona nodded, "no kissing on the mouth? Not even for a little extra? I'm a really amazing kisser." She smiled.

She shook her head. "Sorry, no. Though if you want to take me to a ridiculously lavish hotel suite, that wouldn't be a terrible idea…" She smiled as she sipped her wine.

"I'm... Um, I could. But I'm in a cute little apartment, really nice king sized bed, I um... I make a mean French toast, among other things." She nodded.

"You've got the cash, I've got the time, Dimples," Kate smiled, drawing out the little role play.

"I do." Arizona smiled. "Would you like more wine?"

Kate raised a brow for a moment but nodded. "That would be lovely, thank you. So, you're a big shot surgeon? Why aren't you tied to someone by now?"

"I'm a Peds surgeon, yes." She nodded, "I just... I haven't found the one." She feigned a frown.

Kate reached out and caressed Arizona's cheek. "Well sweetheart, I will be anything you want."

"Isn't that what they all usually say?" She smiled.

Kate smiled. "You've had others?"

"No, but in the movies... That's what they usually say. I... You're my first." Arizona continued to feign nervousness.

Kate smiled and drug her foot higher up Arizona's leg. "I'm truly honored."

Arizona's breath caught in her throat, as she attempted to speak. "Would you... Um, would you like another?" She pointed to the appetizers on the table in front of them.

Kate nodded and smiled. "Thank you. It's all delicious. So, tell me exactly what you're wanting?"

"Well, right now? I'm enjoying your company. I've led a lonely life, honestly." She nodded, figuring if Kate wanted to play up this 'Pretty Woman' act, she could as well.

Kate smiled. "Well, you don't have to be lonely, sexy. I'm right here." She finished her glass of wine.

"I appreciate that." She nodded, taking another bite of her food. "You're really very beautiful, what would you say if I said, I think I could fall in love with you?"

Kate looked at Arizona softly. "You think so? I've never been 'that' girl. Never the one to take home to Mom. Let alone fall in love with…"

"My mom would like you. My dad too." She smiled, "in fact, they happen to be coming into town soon. We should test that theory."

Kate crooked a brow again. "They'd like a whore?" She smiled.

"You're not a whore..." Arizona nodded, "you're an escort, actually...no... You're more than that. Don't relegate yourself to that title, dear. You are everything and so much more."

Kate nodded. "If that is how you see me, so be it," she took Arizona's hand and kissed her knuckles softly.

"It is." Arizona nodded, smiling across to her fiancé.

Kate nodded and kissed again before reaching for something to eat. "You are stunning, you know?"

Arizona blushed, "you're blind... But thank you, no matter who tells me that... My very high priced escort, or my very amazing, gorgeous fiancé... I'll never see what you see."

Kate shook her head. "You are amazing. You save children daily. You love me. What isn't there to be on board with? My god! I keep thinking of new ventures to earn money to afford all the luxuries in life you deserve."

"You don't have to... I don't want all the luxuries, Kate... I have you. That's it. All I need." She smiled. "You however, I want to do so much, and I want you to know I've never loved another like I do you."

She listened as Arizona spoke. "I do know that, darling. I'm here. Those other women? They are wherever. I know you love and adore me. I don't question that."

Kate felt herself shudder. "What if...I loved you?" She asked.

"Then I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Arizona nodded, "I'm not playing, Kate.. I mean it. All of it. You know this, I... You amaze me daily. I fall for you a little more everytime I look your way." She looked to Kate very seriously, emotions bubbling to the surface. "I... I can't understand why anyone would judge you for your happiness, or your heart. You're so beautiful, and perfect."

Kate nodded and smiled. "I am yours. All yours. Whatever you want or need. If my family can't understand that? Oh well."

"I love you.." Arizona spoke softly, "I'll give you the world, we'll have a family, and we'll be happy. Forget the rest." She smiled.

She felt a little nervous as she waited with Arizona at the airport. Kate and her future mother-in-law got along wonderfully. Arizona's father? Of that she was unsure.

Arizona held Kate's hand tightly as they stood watching for her parents. "Breathe. Dad will love you, mom has told him that you're honorable, and protective of his daughter, that alone makes him like you." She smiled.

She kissed Arizona softly. "I know I shouldn't be nervous. I just am," she blushed. "But I see the amazing woman they helped create so your dad can't be that rigid."

Arizona squeezed Kate's hand, and kissed her in return, and cast her attention back to the escalators. "There they are." She grinned, waving her hand as she caught their attention.

Barbara rushed ahead of her husband and hugged both women. "My girls! You both look beautiful!" She squeezed tightly.

"Mom! Hi!" Arizona hugged her tightly in return, pulling back so that Kate got the same attention. She had made sure to forewarn her mother about the day before, knowing her mom would make the best out of everything. Something she knew Barbara was amazing at. She looked over at her father and smiled broadly.

"Barb, you're going to turn them blue if you don't let them get some air," the voice was stern and slightly booming but not gruff.

She let go a little but looked at her husband. "Why it seems seeing you even put your father in a good mood," she smiled to Arizona.

The man stood quietly holding their luggage.

Arizona moved towards him, "Hi, Dad..." She smiled, before hugging him tightly, before pulling back and looking between him and Kate. "Dad? I'd like for you to meet my fiancé. Agent Caitlin Todd. Kate? This is my dad, Colonel Daniel Robbins."

Kate extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Arizona has told me so much about you. It's an honor."

He hugged Arizona tightly and smiled as she introduced them. "The pleasure is all mine, Agent Todd." He shook her hand firmly. "Arizona and my wife have told me a great deal about you as well. Presidential Secret Service? That is a fine honor indeed. And not many women tough enough for the job."

Kate blushed. "Just Kate, please. And really, that all feels like a lifetime ago anymore."

Arizona smiled and looked to her mom, "Kate is so nervous, she's scared dad won't like her." She whispered.

"That's silly, from all that you and I have told him, he adores her. She protects his baby girl, she's wonderful in his eyes." She smiled.

"Dad? She works with the BAU, now. She worked with NCIS unit as well. Very honorable." She smiled proudly.

The colonel nodded. "Very. I was just meaning that specific post is quite difficult and generally doesn't have a lot of females."

Kate smiled. "Very true, sir. Can I help you with those bags? We are right outside."

He smiled but waved. "Not a problem. I have them."

The group began heading toward the car. "How are you doing, Barbara?" Kate asked.

"Oh, dear I'm doing well. How are you?" Barbara asked, putting her arm around Kate.

Kate smiled. "I am engaged to the most wonderful woman in the world so I am great," she grinned.

Barbara smiled, and squeezed Kate's shoulders. "You know that you're as much mine as Arizona is now, right?"

Kate looked at the woman a little quizzically. "Because I'll be your daughter-in-law?"

Barbara nodded, but smiled as they continued to the car. "More than that... But yes. We'll discuss more later?"

"Certainly," Kate nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

They'd gotten Arizona's folks home and situated and let the parents rest. It wasn't long before Arizona's father came out smiling. "So, what have you two got planned for us?"

Arizona looked up from Kate's embrace. They both had curled up onto the couch after allowing her parents to settle in and rest for a bit. She yawned and stretched, patting a spot on the couch for him to sit beside them. "I thought Kate and I would make dinner for you two tonight, and then tomorrow, perhaps some sight seeing?"

He nodded. "That sounds nice. You know your mother will insist on helping," he sat. "How has my favorite girl been?"

"And we'll just send her right back out here with you." She smiled, "your girl has been good. I'm better than I ever have been or how I ever thought I could be." She nodded, "I've missed you, dad."

He smiled. "I've missed you, kiddo. And I do see you're practically glowing. If I didn't know better I would have thought Kate knocked you up," he chuckled.

Kate shot a slight glance to Arizona that Daniel missed. They hadn't yet told her folks the good news and wanted to do so over dinner. "You raised an amazing woman, sir. Brilliant, funny, beautiful, independent. I had honestly never pictured myself with a woman and once I met her, I couldn't picture my life without her." She hugged Arizona softly in her arms.

Arizona chuckled nervously, and looked at Kate. She simply nodded and whispered a "thank you" to him. She blushed as Kate complimented her.

"Well, her mother and I certainly did the very best we could." Daniel smiled, "you both look very happy, your mother told me about her visit to Seattle after... Everything. I was... I'm sorry I didn't visit you sooner, sweetheart."

"It's okay, Dad... It's better you didn't see me like that." She reached out and squeezed his hand.

The man noticeably teared up and squeezed Arizona's hand. "Still. I should have been there. I am just sorry. I was afraid of myself. I'd have hunted that monster down and…"

Kate softly interjected. "He will suffer, believe me, sir. He's facing concurrent life sentences thus far for the murders he's been tried for. He still has four others and then Arizona's trial. All sentences put him in general population. The level of mutilation will not go unpunished by his fellow convicts."

"You know, it's funny... I've read that convicts... There are certain things that seem to turn them against each other. They have consciences... There's a certain amount of care in their hearts. People like him, they... Kate's right." Arizona nodded, before sitting up long enough to lean into her dad's embrace. "Dad, it's okay... I'm alive and okay now, because of her." She pointed, and smiled.

Kate nodded. "There's a kind of criminal code of ethics. The worst being violations against women and children."

He hugged tightly. "I love you so much, Arizona. And it terrifies me to think I could have buried you." He smiled to Kate. "And thank you, for everything."

Arizona hugged her father back tightly in return, "Shhh, daddy. I love you too, you don't have to worry. I'm still here, I'm still right here."

He patted her back as they hugged and gently let go. "I know, I know. Well, now that the sentiments are past," he smiled. "Arizona tells me you two are engaged?"

Kate blushed. "We are," she showed the ring. "Truly, I don't deserve someone this wonderful. We are hoping the wedding will be in Autumn sometime though we're really focused on finding a permanent home first."

He smiled and looked at the ring. "Very nice. A home you say? Any particular thoughts on what you're wanting?"

Kate smiled. "Well, something cozy but with room to grow. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say we do plan on making you grandparents someday."

Arizona nodded, sitting back up, "we are... We want babies, I've had a sudden need for them, actually." She grinned. Arizona held out her hand as well, "she gave me a ring as well..." She spoke proudly.

Daniel looked and smiled. "It seems you two will make beautiful brides and wonderful mothers."

Barb finally walked in, yawning slightly. "So this is where the party is?"

"Come sit with us?" Arizona motioned her over.

She smiled and did so. "You know that Sleep Number bed is a godsend? We'll have to buy one, Daniel," she smiled to her husband.

"Oh, how rude of me. Can I get either of you anything? A beverage? Something to eat?"

"Oh, no dear... I'm fine." Barb waved Kate off, as did Daniel. "So what have I missed?" She asked, settling in beside her husband.

"Well, the girls showed me their rings, an autumn wedding and...they're wanting to make us grandparents." He smiled proudly.

Barb clapped. "Really? You want to have babies?"

Arizona blushed and nodded, "I think I've all but driven Kate crazy over the whole baby thing."

She smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Just a little. But it's been cute. In fact…" she paused, looking at Arizona to know if it was okay to proceed.

Arizona nodded for her to continue, she smiled proudly as she looked back to her parents, watching for their reactions.

"We have selected the donor and are well into therapies to enable each of us to carry the other's egg. So, basically we're getting hormone injections to increase fertility and in about 3 more months they will harvest eggs from each of us. Arizona is going to carry my biological child and I am going to carry hers."

Barb almost screamed as she reached and hugged them both tightly. "Oh my god! Arizona! How could you not tell me! That is wonderful!"

"We wanted to tell you, while you're here and together. It isn't something you tell over the phone." She nodded.

Daniel looked at them both, tears in his eyes once more, "you two are really trying?"

"Yes... We are." Arizona smiled.

"That's wonderful." He nodded, "I'm... I'm so proud of you. I always have been."

Kate smiled. "She's pretty amazing. And given the time the harvesting happens, we won't even begin trying for children until after we're married. A little dab of tradition is always nice."

"Tradition." Daniel nodded, "I knew I liked you." He smiled, "though, if we're really looking at tradition, you should've asked her father for her hand in marriage," he attempted to look stern, but couldn't help the smile on his lips.

She blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry, sir. It all happened so fast. B-but I do promise it's my mission to make her happy. Each and every day. And protect her. I'd lay my life down for her without hesitation."

He reached and took Kate's hand, "I was kidding." He grinned, "I know you'll take wonderful care of her. I see how you look at her. You saved her, I know you're a good fit."

She smiled. "She is my world and deserves...so much better than me. Of course we still want the father/daughter dance and all those moments at the wedding."

"I... We do." Arizona nodded, "times two"

Barb nodded, knowingly, "your father will happily dance with both of you." She smiled. "I'm so happy and excited for you both."

Kate blushed. "Oh no, it's fine. That's Arizona's moment," she smiled.

Arizona put her hand on Kate's and looked at her. "Please... Let me share that with you."

She teared up a little. "I-I don't have a father anymore…"

Daniel stood up, and moved in front of Kate, pulling her up and into an embrace, "I know, I heard. If they can't understand this joy and excitement in your life, you don't need them. You're now as much my daughter as Arizona is, as far as I'm concerned. I'll gladly claim you." He smiled proudly, hugging her tightly. Arizona knew her father was a proud man, and a man who seemed tough to many, but he had heart as well.

Tears began to fall gently. Kate had never felt such outright acceptance and support except for with Arizona. Suddenly she realized she wasn't just marrying the most amazing woman she knew; she was marrying a family. "I-I can't even begin to thank you."

"Shhh, you don't have to thank me. I'm honored you'll be a part of our family." He pulled back and smiled.

Barb smiled through her own tears and stood, she came over and pulled them into an embrace as well. "They have no idea what they're giving up. You're strong, beautiful and brave."

Kate blushed again. "Thank you all, so very much. I-I'm beyond honored and touched."

"Told you they loved you." Arizona grinned from the couch.

"I am highly doubting their taste," she grinned.

"Shhh... I know my parents, they don't just open their hearts to anyone." Arizona nodded and grinned.

"She's right." Daniel nodded, letting go of both Barb and Kate.

"Mom, you and dad are going to sit here and relax while Kate and I make dinner." She smiled, "I'm making your lasagna recipe." She said proudly.

Barb smiled. "Sure you don't want a hand honey?"

"I'm sure, mom." She smiled, "I want you and dad to just relax. Let us take care of you?"

The woman nodded. "Alright dear. But if you need a hand…" She smiled.

"Barb, just relax. You can at least pretend to like me," Daniel teased.

She chuckled and leaned into him. "Okay, dear," she winked.

Kate took Arizona's hand in hers and smiled. "Shall we get to it, darling?"

"We shall." She smiled and followed Kate into the kitchen. She squeezed her fiancé's hand and kissed her cheek as they walked. "I love you." She said quietly, "I'm not sure I told you that today... Or at least within the past hour." She grinned.

Kate turned and pinned Arizona softly against the counter, kissing deeply. "I love you, sweetheart. So very much. I can't wait to see you pregnant," she grinned. "So, what can I do?"

"Well, hopefully that'll be our Christmas present? Finding out we're pregnant." She smiled, "if we time it right... I believe that could happen." She pressed a kiss to Kate's lips once more. She turned and looked around the kitchen. "Will you grab the baking dish out of the cabinet? I've got all the ingredients prepared, we just have to throw it together and cook."

She nodded. "You just want to see me bend over," she shot a playful smirk to her lover before getting in the cupboard looking for the dish. "In fact, did you hide it again because I'm not finding it easily…"

"It's in the cabinet over there, beside the stove. Where I usually put it." Arizona nodded. "Unless you've loaned it out." She turned and grinned. "If that's the case, we'll take them out to dinner."

Kate huffed teasingly. "Here I was thinking you'd like the view," she smirked and moved. She grabbed the pyrex dish and handed it to Arizona. "One baking dish."

Arizona turned and playfully rolled her eyes. "You know, you do that a lot. The bending over, I'm used to it now, is all." She chuckled, placing the dish on the counter and grabbing Kate around the waist, kissing her neck. "I love you."

"I love you. And fine. I'll go find some woman not used to it. How's that?"

She sucked at Kate's pulse point, and moved her hands to palm her fiancé's breasts, "No... You won't." She grinned. "You love me too much."

She groaned and arched back into Arizona. "Mmm that I do."

Arizona kissed her cheek once more, before letting go and heading to the fridge to grab all of her ingredients. Within a half hour, she had filled the dish with multiple layers of lasagna, and put it in the oven to cook. "Now we wait. It'll take at least an hour," she nodded, grabbing mugs and her pot of coffee bringing it out to the coffee table. "Well, it's cooking." She smiled, "Kate made us some coffee." She nodded, pushing the mugs towards her parents.

Everyone took a mug. "Thank you, dear." Barb smiled.

Daniel took his own cup, and nodded a thank you as well. "So, Kate? Are you able to tell us, well... Me, more about yourself? Barb has had a chance to get to know you." He smiled.

She smiled and sat back. "Certainly. What precisely would you like to know? Or where should I start?"

He shrugged, and smiled. "Barb and Arizona have both told me about your past jobs, Arizona explained how you got to where you are now. Um, your childhood? I assume you were more settled than Arizona was growing up." He nodded, "do you have any siblings?"

Kate shrugged. "Settled in terms of not moving yes. But not really emotionally. I have two older brothers and an older sister," she smiled. "I was left on my own a lot. My brothers were a terror."

"Oh..." He nodded with a frown, "I'm sorry."

Barb leaned forward, and cleared her throat, "perhaps Kate would like to learn about us?" She smiled hopeful to Kate, attempting to redirect the conversation. "Ask us whatever you'd like, dear... I'm sure we could share embarrassing stories about Arizona as a child." She chuckled.

"Mom, please... No." Arizona smiling, shook her head, and blushed.

Kate smiled. "I am sure you were adorable," she squeezed Arizona gently. "What was one of the best memories either of you have of Arizona?"

Barbara smiled broadly, "there are so many..." She thought for a moment, "but the day she was born, she was perfect. She cried for only a moment, let us know she was in the world, and then the rest of that time. She gurgled and cooed." She sat, thinking again, smiling at the memories flooding in. "They finally handed her to me, I looked down and she opened her eyes and smiled so big. Those dimples... Even in her chubby little cheeks, I was in love. I knew right then, that was it. She and her older brother were it. My entire life." Tears rolled down Barbara's cheeks as she finished talking.

Daniel reached and squeezed her hand, smiling at her. "Mine is a very different one." He looked at Arizona, and smirked.

"Oh, no... Dad, please?" Arizona hid her face in her hands.

"Oh, yes!" He chuckled. "Arizona was about thirteen, we lived in Hawaii. Her mother was off with Timothy somewhere. I can't remember."

"Piano lessons." Barb interjected. "I wanted him to do more than surf or get in with the wrong crowd." She smiled.

Daniel nodded remembering, "Anyway... Arizona comes running in from her room. 'Where is Mom?! I need her... Like, right now!' She's all panicked and dramatic." He nods, "I'm asking her what's wrong and she looks me dead in the eyes and tells me I can't help her. Now, at that point I am a Lt. Colonel, I remind her that her father is a Marine, I can help her with whatever it is she needs."

"This is such an embarrassing story, how is this your favorite memory?" Arizona asked from behind her hands.

"It's one of many, my dear girl." He grinned. "It's my favorite because it was literally the first time you called me your hero, and literally meant it."

"Well, it took a lot of guts to go to the commissary in your uniform and buy _items_ for me. Of course you were my hero, you always have been." Arizona smiled sincerely.

"Oh, I see," Kate grinned. "Those are wonderful memories," she squeezed Arizona's hand and kissed her cheek. "It sounds like you had a lovely time."

Arizona smiled, leaning into Kate's kiss, before getting up. "I'm going to check on everything. I'll be right back, please keep the conversation going." She smiled, walking into the kitchen.

She grinned. "So, embarrassing stories?"

Daniel chuckled. "You're going to do just fine in this family, Kate."

Barb smiled. "There are so many honestly. How about wait until she's back and we can share one and you share one?"

"Sounds good," Kate nodded.

Arizona came back into the room after a few minutes in the kitchen. "Well, it seems like it's close to being done, I put some bread in to bake, I'm thinking... About fifteen more minutes." She sat down beside of Kate. "What'd I miss?"

Kate wrapped her arm around Arizona. "It smells delicious, like everything you make. Uh, we were just going to share embarrassing stories," she grinned. "But not just you! I'll share too, promise."

Barb chuckled. "Oh this will be interesting."

"So, who first?" Kate looked to the group.

Arizona looked around the room, and narrowed her eyes. "Go ahead, someone please jump in. Dad was gracious enough to share one about me." She smirked.

Kate smiled. "Okay, true. So I'll go. Hmm...what can top that gem? Though I really think that's sweet more than embarrassing. Well, I told you my brothers were terrors. When I was 14? Yes, summer of 14, our folks decided to take a trip to Akron to visit my mother's family. Of course, we kids decided we were all too old and dad didn't want to mess with us whining in the car anyway so we all got to stay home. My older sister Rachel cut out most of the time to sm-" she stopped herself. "Uh, do less than wholesome activities with friends. Well, my darling brothers," Kate rolled her eyes. "They decided to set up a business. It seems they charged their friends a dollar and they found a way to have them 'accidentally' catch me in various states of undress. Pretty much that was the summer I learned to wrestle and dislocated one's shoulder and the other couldn't find his testicles for a month."

Daniel looked shocked as Kate told her story, "any fears of you being less than tough were just put to rest,"

"My woman is a badass, I keep telling you guys I'm in great hands." Arizona grinned.

Kate chuckled. "Well, that doesn't mean I didn't get spotted a few times. Hence the hidden testes," she winked. "So, come on. There must be a badass story of Arizona?"

"Tell her about the first time you got made fun of for your name..." Barbara suggested.

"Okay..." Arizona grinned, "so I was what, nine years old? His name was Jacob, and he was thirteen..."

_"Shut up, Jacob!" A very young Arizona crossed her arms over her chest, attempting not to pout. "Stop calling me Airhead Arizona!" _

"_It's a stupid name! Who's named after states? And you're blonde!" He stuck his tongue out. "You're a crybaby!" the boy laughed. _

_"Am not! I'm named after a battleship! My daddy says it's an honorable name." She glared through her blonde curls. "You're just jealous because your name is normal, there are at least twenty Jacob's here on base. Four on our street alone, so there!" She stuck her tongue out at him in return, making a face. _

"_My name is normal! I'm normal. You're a weirdo! I see how you look at Jenny Simmons. You get all dopey. You're supposed to do that over boys. Not having a normal name makes you all stupid in the head!" _

_"You shut up! Or I'll... I'll... I'll punch your face in!" _

"_You don't have the balls," he spat._

_"Wanna bet?" She huffed a stray curl out of her face as she put her hands on her hips. "Are you gonna fight a girl?"_

"_Like I said, you follow a girl like a puppy! I don't think you are a girl, Robbins!" _

_With that, Arizona jumped the fence into her neighbor's yard. Tackling Jacob to the ground, in a whirlwind she found herself straddling his chest, punching as hard as she could. "Take it back, you jerkface! I said take it back!"_

_Jacob couldn't move. Within seconds blood was gushing. Timothy ran up out of nowhere pulling Arizona off. _

"_Arizona! What the heck?" _

_"He told me I have a weird name, and that I'm not a girl!" She flailed in Timothy's arms, "let me go, he called me an airhead! I'm gonna bash his face in!" _

"_No! Go home and clean up behind the house. Mom'll flip if she sees all the blood. Go!" He snapped before focusing on the squirming, bleeding bully. "You think my sister isn't a girl? You wanna keep breathing? You keep that crap to yourself, got it? Or everyone is gonna know you got your ass beat by a 9 year old GIRL!" _

"...about two months later is when dad got reassigned to Hawaii. I like to think I had a hand in that." Arizona winked at her parents.

Kate beamed. "Seems I don't really have much to protect. She's a bit of a scrapper on her own," she kissed Arizona proudly. "I hope our kids have your fight," she nodded.

"I'm sure they will. They'll have two tough women as parents." Arizona grinned back to Kate.

"I did make her apologize to poor Jacob," Barbara nodded.

"Poor nothing! He deserved the broken nose and two black eyes she gave him." Daniel beamed. "Timothy told me later on, he threatened the kid, but didn't think he'd have to follow through because Arizona had done such a number on him."

Arizona blushed, and leaned against Kate's shoulder. "No one calls me an airhead and gets away with it." She said softly.

She nodded and hugged. "Not then and not now. Now I've got your back."

Arizona kissed Kate's cheek, just as the timer buzzed. "That's dinner." She grinned, as she moved to get up and head towards the kitchen.

"Need a hand, honey?"

"Please?" Arizona smiled as she disappeared through the door. "Mom? Dad? Make yourselves comfortable at the table!" She called out.

Kate came in. "What can I do, my love?" She reached to get the condiments for the table.

"Will you take the salad and plates?" Arizona asked, pulling the lasagna out, and then her tray of bread. She and Kate seemed to move like a well oiled machine as they placed items on the table.

After things were set, Kate looked around. "Can I grab beverages? Wine? Beer, colonel?"

"I'll have a beer, Barb usually has wine." He smiled and nodded, "if you've got the beer in a bottle, that's fine. I don't need a glass."

Kate smiled and nodded. "Man after my own heart," she ducked into the kitchen and poured Arizona and her mother a nice merlot and grabbed herself and Daniel some Blue Moons. "I hope that's up to par. I know you're probably used to heady lagers. I typically don't go for the darks."

"This is perfect, Blue Moon is easily one of my favorites." He smiled.

Arizona brought the last few items out, making sure there was enough napkins, silverware and the like. "Okay, I think that's everything, everyone... Please, dig in." She motioned as she sat down.

Kate nodded. "Well, I think next in line for my hand, darling, would be your father," she shot a grin to Daniel. "Just so you know apparently I'm being kept in the family."

"She keeps giving me reasons to adore her." Daniel smiled. "Kate, do you watch any sports?" He asked.

"Oh, Daniel... Really, don't be that dad. The one who keeps the spouse occupied during our visits!" Barbara shook her head as she arranged her salad on her plate.

"I'm not, she drinks the right beers, she's protective of our girl, and she loves her too. I can't help but be happy to include her in more discussions than what colors they'll have in their wedding!" He nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

Kate smiled. "Well, I had you all to myself before, Barb. It's only fair to share a little of me with Daniel. As for sports, I've honestly been super crazy with work, and then Arizona. I would sometimes catch a baseball game here or there. I didn't follow any team specifically but the low-key nature made it somewhat soothing for me."

"Crazy with work and then me. Translation, I am a handful, Dad." Arizona grinned, squeezing Kate's leg to let her know she was joking. "Baseball games tend to make me want to nap, so I guess they're soothing to me too."

She chuckled. "Technically…" she stopped herself from being inappropriate. "No. You're not. But wanting to make sure you were comfortable and felt this was as much your home is not the easiest of tasks. I'm sure the same would be true in reverse."

"True." Arizona nodded, hearing the hesitation in Kate's voice she knew that her fiancé was about to take things into naughtier territory and stopped herself. She reached and squeezed Kate's thigh under the table and smiled.

She smiled and put her hand atop Arizona's and smiled. "This is delicious, honey. Thank you so much." She took a forkful of salad.

"It really is, dear." Barbara smiled and nodded.

Daniel nodded as well, "better than your mother's." He grinned.

"I wouldn't go that far, dad." Arizona chuckled.

Barb nudged her husband gently with her elbow. "Well I love you too, Colonel!"

Daniel grabbed her hand and kissed it, "You're good cook too, honey. She learned from you." He smiled.

She blushed and nodded. "Okay then." She kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you."

Kate linked her fingers with Arizona's and smiled. "I hope we're that much in love when we're older."

"I'm sure we will be." Arizona smiled and kissed Kate's cheek.

Kate smiled and continued eating as the family before her happily chatted about this and that.

"I was thinking, you two were mentioning house hunting? Instead of seeing the sites this time around, why not make a go at looking at some houses tomorrow? I mean, if it's not a bother?" Daniel asked the women.

Kate thought for a moment. "Are you certain you'd want to, sir? There are so many fine things to see. Arizona and I can look for a house anytime."

"I am very certain, if it's okay that we go with you?" He asked, looking to Kate for an answer.

Barb nodded as well, "We've seen many of the memorials, and such before. I think we'd just be happy to spend time with you two."

"If that's what you'd most enjoy you're welcome to come along," Kate nodded.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we go look at houses." Arizona smiled, "I'll call Sam in the morning."

Kate blushed slightly at the name but nodded. "Wonderful." As everyone finished up, she began grabbing the plates. "I'll go put some more coffee on. Also I made a special cheesecake for dessert," she smiled.

"Special cheesecake?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Not like _special brownies_, dad." Arizona chuckled.

Kate chuckled. "Oh heaven's no! Just one I don't make often," she smiled as she went to the kitchen. She began rinsing off the dishes and setting them in the washer before going and turning on the coffee.

Barb followed Kate into the kitchen, "what can I help with, dear?" She asked, bringing what few dishes were left in with her.

"Oh that's sweet Barb. You relax. Arizona cooked, I'll clean. You're our guests," she smiled warmly.

"Caitlin, you know me, you know I can't just sit and relax." She grinned.

She chuckled and nodded. "Okay, okay. Um, you can put the coffee pot on? I almost have these dishes rinsed." She hoped her future mother-in-law hadn't noticed her color at the earlier mention of the realtor.

"So, you and Arizona are doing okay?" Barbara asked as she started the coffee pot. "I'm not trying to pry, I'm just asking." She smiled.

Kate nodded. "How much more okay can one couple get than finding a home, being engaged and trying to plan a baby? Or babies, rather," she smiled.

"Okay." She nodded, grabbing mugs for all of them. "When Arizona called a couple weeks ago, she just seemed upset. And well, I figured things must be getting better, just checking on both of my girls. I know how my daughter can be." She frowned slightly.

She shook her head. "She's been through a lot. I-I," she looked down. "I haven't always been the greatest. I try but I feel like I fail constantly. She deserves so much better than me…"

"No she doesn't." Barbara turned Kate around and hugged her tightly. "You're absolutely perfect for her. She has her moments, even before her attack, she doesn't see the best in her life sometimes. She... When we lost Timothy, something in her snapped."

Kate nodded. "I can understand that. He meant the world to her...I haven't asked Arizona but," Kate took a breath to steady herself. "What would you think if we named our first son Timothy Daniel?"

Barbara's eyes visibly filled with tears, as she nodded silently, trying to find her voice. "I... I think that would be beautiful." She finally spoke.

Kate smiled and hugged her gently."I can think of no greater honor to myself or Arizona." The coffee pot 'dinged' that it was done. "Would you mind checking if anyone is ready for dessert or just coffee for now?"

"Yes of course." She wiped her eyes and disappeared into the dining room, only to return quickly. "They're ready for both." She smiled.

Kate nodded and got in the fridge, pulling the cheesecake out. It had set perfectly. "Would you mind pouring the coffees and I'll get this?" She began cutting into the dessert and plating, making sure she had forks.

Barbara nodded and began pouring the coffees, arranging them on a tray, along with the creams and sugars. She headed into the doing room, holding the door open for Kate to follow her.

She carried the plates, two in each hand and set Barbara's on the coffee table before handing Daniel his. She kissed Arizona softly as she handed hers to her. "My famously decadent turtle cheesecake," she smiled.

"Oh, so good." Arizona grinned, returning Kate's kiss.

Daniel nodded a thank you, and took a bite of his dessert. "This is delicious, Kate. Arizona, you better never let her go."

Kate blushed. "Well, she's going to knock me up at some point so I'm pretty sure she's stuck with me," she nuzzled Arizona gently.

Barbara smiled and nodded. "I can't wait until you give us grandbabies."

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "I...hadn't asked you yet but what would you think if we named our first son Timothy Daniel?"

Arizona nearly dropped her plate, as her eyes filled with tears, just as her mother's had. "I... Yes." She nodded, looking from Kate to her parents.

Both Daniel and Barbara had tears in their eyes as well.

Kate blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone tear up, I swear. I just," she looked to Arizona and then Daniel. "They are the men who made you who you are. A woman I couldn't picture my life without."

Daniel wiped his eyes with a handkerchief, "I'm honored you think so highly of myself and our Timothy." He nodded.

"I love you so much..."

She smiled. "I love you. You're all my family now and I am proud of that fact. And if we have a daughter, perhaps we'll name her Barbara...for a middle name?"

"I'm not a fan of my name, dear." Barbara grinned. "My middle name is Jane though." She chuckled.

Kate smiled. "We can work with that," she nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

Kate had woken before anyone and headed to the kitchen. She'd planned to make her special breakfast and set to the task. Just as she had gotten the fruit chopped, and the griddle was warm enough to start the waffles. As everything was wrapping, the last touch was to start the coffee, knowing the scent would rouse her sleeping family.

Daniel had been awake for at least an hour, he'd showered and gotten ready for the day as he usually did. He could hear rumbling in the kitchen, and smell food cooking as he made his way down the hallway. He noticed Arizona still curled up in a ball on the bed as he passed her and Kate's room. He chuckled to himself as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Kate." He smiled.

Kate jumped slightly, not expecting anyone else to be up. "Good morning, sir," she smiled. "How did you sleep?"

He greeted her as he did Arizona, who appeared within a few moments and stepped towards Kate for a hug, and kissed her forehead. "Please, just call me Daniel or anything but Sir." He smiled. "We're family. I slept great, actually. Better than I have in a long time."

She kissed her sleepy fiance gently and nodded. "Certainly. I'm sorry, you're somewhat intimidating. I'm not sure why. See?" She turned to Arizona. "You thought buying that sleep number bed for the guest room was silly. I knew it would be perfect."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "You were right, I was wrong, happy?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Morning, daddy." She nodded.

"I am intimidating to most, but I shouldn't be to you." He smiled, "I'm sure you've taken down guys scarier than me."

Kate chuckled. "You can't put a price on our guests comfort," she winked. "And well, I have actually," she nodded thinking back. "There was one...I should probably share that story later," she smirked as she finished up the breakfast. "Would you mind setting the table honey?"

"Sure." Arizona padded around the kitchen grabbing plates and silverware, disappearing into the dining room.

"Can I help?" Daniel asked, watching as Kate remained busy with the food, and Arizona sleepily doing as she was asked. He couldn't help but smile at the memories of seeing a younger version of her doing the same years ago.

"You can be drinkmaster?" She smiled. "There is orange juice, grapefruit juice and milk in the fridge. Or coffee, of course. I know Arizona will have some oj followed by coffee after. How about Barbara? And I'd love some milk, please."

"I can do that, Barb will have juice and then coffee as well." He smiled, following Kate's directions as to where glasses and mugs were. "She hasn't changed.." He spoke, nodding towards the dining room, as he poured everyone's drinks.

Kate smiled. "Yeah? I honestly can't wait to see a little her doing the same. I bet it was as endearing then as it is now." She openly gushed and didn't care.

"Yep." He smiled, "sleepy eyes, a little bit of an attitude, and the snarl. I always called her my little tiger, when she'd come to breakfast." He shook his head, chuckling at the memory. "I'm happy she has you." He nodded, before carrying the drinks out.

Arizona walked back in, "anything else?" She asked.

Kate smiled and the words of Daniel rung through her ears. She grinned and wrapped her arms around Arizona before kissing her deeply. "Mmm just that."

"Good morning to you, too." Arizona smiled, as Kate kissed her. She hugged her fiancé tightly for a moment. "Dad wasn't sharing embarrassing stories on me, was he? He had that nostalgic smile on his face when he brought our drinks out."

She shook her head. "No. He was just reminiscing about you as a little girl. It was so sweet."

"His little tiger, right? I can't help it I'm not wide awake when my feet hit the floor." She grinned.

"Good morning, girls!" Barbara walked in, dressed for the day as well.

"Morning, mom." Arizona hugged her before grabbing a strawberry from the bowl on the counter.

Kate playfully swatted Arizona's hand. "That's for everyone, honey. Good morning, Barb. Did you sleep well?" She asked as she grabbed some trays to take to the table.

"Let me grab some of those." Barb reached for a tray that Kate had prepared, "Arizona, help your fiancé?" She smiled at Kate as Arizona did just that and disappeared into the dining room. "I slept beautifully, dear. That bed is wonderful, and... I told Daniel this morning, our hearts are at peace because we're here with you two." She smiled broadly.

Kate smiled. "Well, we love having you. Have you two considered moving closer? I mean, we will be giving you grandbabies soon," she winked. "They need lots of grandma's hugs and grandpa's kisses."

"We have, I'm retiring in a few months. I'd like for us to be closer to you. We'd actually be close to all our kids if you count Timothy." She nodded.

Kate nodded solemnly. "That is true. Well I know you'll both be down for the wedding. I hope you'll be able to help in some planning too, Barb?"

"Of course we will, and you can certainly count me in on the planning." She smiled, before picking up her tray and leaving the kitchen.

Arizona came back in, "anything else? Dad said everything looks wonderful already. He really adores you, Kate." She smiled proudly.

She blushed. "Well, I adore him. And nope, we got it all, thank you." She kissed Arizona gently before moving toward the dining room. She set the tray of biscuits down. "I know it seems a bit carb-heavy, but Arizona loves her carbs," she smiled. "So waffles, biscuits, gravy for those who like that, eggs and ham or bacon for us as well. Please, dig in. Oh! And fruit."

"It's going to be a day of house hunting, we're simply getting our strength." Arizona grinned, as she began fixing her plate.

Daniel meticulously fixed his plate as well, "Kate... You outdid yourself this morning, this all looks so wonderful."

"Thank you. Oh dear! I forgot," she got up and went to grab her special hash brown casserole from the oven. "Sorry." She set it down. "Gooey, cheesy deliciousness. I figured we could spend some calories on a special occasion."

"What's the occasion?" Barb asked, "because I don't believe that us visiting, and house hunting with you two is a reason for me to leave here in a new dress size." She chuckled.

"Shhh, Barbara..." Daniel waved her off, "this is a breakfast like my mother used to make, let's enjoy it."

Kate smiled. "Arizona takes care of me so much, it's the least I could do to make her favorites from time to time."

Arizona blushed, "thank you." She smiled, and began eating. "You're too good to me."

"Me? Never. You deserve so much more. I just keep striving to make you happy every single day."

"You two are sweet." Daniel nodded.

"They've come a ways since I saw them in Seattle." Barbara noted. "Time heals things," she nodded.

"I'm just happy that you're happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you." Daniel smiled at Arizona. "I love you, kiddo."

"Thank you, I love you too, dad." Arizona blushed once more. Her mom was right, last time she'd seen the two, they were struggling, and Arizona felt so broken. Her mom must see a changed woman before her.

Kate smiled. "Well, I love your daughter. I'm not even going to apologize. And at the time, Barb, things were still very raw. Arizona has done amazingly well at making strides to move past things. She is taking hold of the title of 'survivor' instead of 'victim.' In fact, I'm pretty sure being called a victim would irritate her."

"It does." Arizona nodded quietly.

"We don't have to discuss it anymore during breakfast, if you're uncomfortable." Barb spoke, "I'm sorry."

"Perhaps this isn't breakfast conversation?" Daniel interjected. "My daughter is strong, and beautiful and so very loved. Let's focus on that?" He smiled, reaching over and squeezing Arizona's shoulder.

Kate nodded. "Exactly. So please, eat up. We have a long day ahead of us." The meal continued with banter here and there about topical subjects. As everyone finished, Kate began gently collecting everything to pick up.

Daniel followed Kate into the kitchen with an armload of dishes as well, sending Arizona to get her shower and Barb to finish getting ready for the day. "Can I ask you something?"

Kate looked at him gently. "Sure." She took the dishes and began rinsing, the washer open and waiting for those dishes.

"Arizona hasn't told me much, and Barb only shared a few things. I... As her father, I need to know just how bad things were for her." He spoke solemnly. "She doesn't want me to worry, or see her as weak or anything like that. I've seen things, I find myself awake sometimes wondering what she's gone through."

Kate nodded. "I understand. I'm sure you've read up on what this psycho is accused of and already convicted on. It seems…" Kate took a moment to think over the response. "He targeted Arizona because she was gay. She also fit every other qualification. Blonde. Well educated. Fit, so on. I still don't know how or why he honed in on me during the process, but he did luckily. We were able to trace the pings off cell phone towers and get to her before it was too late. I…" she looked at Daniel. "He didn't rape her. He tried. He molested her. Told her it was part of her 'cleansing' and so on. I think had we not gotten there when we did, he would have gone further. But we got there and that bastard is in custody."

Daniel's skin went pale for a moment as Kate recounted the details to him. "Is it wrong to be thankful that a serial killer in some twisted way, sent you to her?" He asked, leaning against the counter. "You found her, right?"

Kate nodded as she touched his shoulder. "Well, my team did. Hotch and Morgan nabbed the psycho. JJ and I found Arizona tied to the chair. I...I still worry sometimes what she thinks is love, is just some overblown adoration that will burst some day…"

He shook his head, "she knows what love is, we taught her that. She knows, and yes... What you two have is very different, it's love too. I see how happy you make her. I know my daughter, Caitlin..." He smiled, and then his expression turned, "Barb told me she looked rough when she visited. He beat her too?" He asked, "I'm sorry, my imagination has gone through every worst case scenario. I wanted to visit her, but I couldn't figure out what I could say or do. I just wanted to kiss her 'booboo's' and make it all go away. She still my little girl. No matter how old she is."

Kate felt her heart swell and break at the same time. She nodded slowly. "Yes, he did. That's why I stayed on to help tend to her. It really was best you weren't here. I can tell you'd have tracked him down and beaten him to death and really, he's not worth that. He'll get into general population and we'll let the convicts take care of that depravity." She reached out, touching Daniel's arm.

He placed his hand atop Kate's. "Thank you... For being honest with me." He nodded, "maybe I'll sleep a little better when I go home." He thought for a moment, and then smiled at Kate. "I'm glad you stayed. And took care of her. I know she's safe with you."

Kate smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you. It really is an honor and a privilege I don't take lightly."

"Good." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I'm going to leave you be, let you get ready for the day. Thank you again for talking to me." He nodded.

Kate smiled. "Any time. I know how you feel, though. I felt the same. Hotch had to go interview that freak because I knew if I went I'd rip him in two."

"My daughter is in good hands." He smiled as he left the room.

After getting ahold of Sam, Arizona and Kate decided it'd be easier to meet her at their next prospective house, rather than all cram into a vehicle together. As they pulled up, Arizona's face lit up slightly, "this is the one I fell in love with in the listing."

"Well the outside is certainly beautiful, dear." Barbara nodded.

Kate smiled. "You fell in love with the last too. Damned near made an offer right there."

As they all made their way up the walk Sam smiled and waved. "Hello. And this must be Arizona's parents?" She politely extended her hand introducing herself to both. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you," both Daniel and Barbara answered, each shaking her hand.

"It was a nice house!" Arizona nodded, "I can't help that I want a dream house with you, right now." She smiled.

Kate chuckled. "Okay okay. Sam, good morning. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful now." She smiled at Kate. "Shall we head inside?" Sam asked, looking at the family.

She blushed slightly as they all went inside. "Well, that's good." Everyone began looking around at various features.

"When was this house built?" Daniel asked. "And what is the foundation on?"

Sam looked in her file and smiled. "The home was built in 2006 and has steel reinforced foundation walls with concrete footings."

He smiled and nodded. "Good to know." He looked to Arizona. "Sounds pretty solid so long as there aren't any cracks. Of course you won't know until you have a full inspection."

Arizona nodded as he spoke. "Right, well.. That would be something we'd need before making a sound decision."

Sam smiled. "Of course. It's standard. Where would you like to start?"

"How many bedrooms does this house have?" Kate asked.

Sam looked at her file, "Four, and three and a half baths. There's also space for an office, or den. Whatever you'd like in that room." She smiled. "Would you all like to see them?"

Kate nodded. "Please?" They all began following Sam as she took them throughout the house. She hadn't really noticed how close she and Sam were walking until she felt fingers brush her hand. She blushed.

Barbara whispered to Arizona. "It looks like you have trouble there," she motioned.

"What? No... She knows we're getting married." Arizona shrugged it off, but watched Sam openly begin to flirt with Kate.

Sam moved quickly in front of the group as she opened the door. "Here, this is the master suite." She smiled, ushering them all in. She stepped inside, allowing her hand to brush against Kate once more. "As you can see, this room is plenty spacious. Large enough for a King sized bed, over here there is a lovely view of the backyard."

Goosebumps broke out at the touch. Kate moved and wrapped her arm around Arizona. "What do you think, honey? It is nice but that other house had the balcony off the master suite. That could be nice? Put a pool in the backyard. Have fun overlooking it?"

"You're right." Arizona nodded, "that would be nice, I'd like a pool." She smiled.

Daniel looked from the girls to his wife. He whispered. "What's wrong?"

Barb stood and glared at the realtor, who stood staring at Kate. "Do you not see that? That Sam is very obviously flirting with Kate."

"And she's very focused on Arizona. That's all that matters, honey." He kissed his wife's cheek.

"We can keep looking at this place, if you'd like?" Kate asked Arizona. "Or there is the next house?"

"Up to you." Arizona shrugged, "that balcony was a major selling point for us. Among other things."

Sam stepped closer and motioned them towards the bathroom. "Ladies? There are other positive attributes to this house. I'm sure."

Kate followed, taking a look at the space. "The bathroom is nice. Is that a whirlpool tub?" She got closer, bending down to inspect.

"Yes. It is." She smirked, obviously staring at Kate as she bent down. "It's a really wonderful asset to the house."

"Indeed it is." Arizona nodded, "I'm still not sold on this listing though."

Kate stood and looked to Arizona. "True," she nodded. "Shall we go to the next listing?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best," Arizona agreed.

Barb and Daniel nodded as well, heading out with the other women as they exited. As they got to the car, and got inside, while Kate got the address from their realtor. Barb moved to speak up. "I couldn't help but notice..."

"Barb... Stop." Daniel nudged her.

"What mom?"

"That Sam keeps undressing Kate with her eyes. Do you not see that? Does Kate not notice?" She asked.

"Mom, it's nothing. I promise. The first time we met her, Kate felt self conscious, and said I should go for someone like Sam. We were having a bad day, and I told her to show me her flirting game. And well, Sam thinks Kate is hot." Arizona chuckled as she watched her fiancé and the realtor talk outside of the car. "It's nothing, Kate loves me. And we're very happy."

Daniel nodded. "She very much does, Barb. You know that. It doesn't even look like Kate notices whatever is going on. All she sees is our girl." He smiled warmly.

"I still don't like her," Barb added.

Kate got back to the car and smiled. "Sorry about that. So, everyone good to go?" She looked around awkwardly in the silent car.

"We're ready." Arizona smiled, "mom doesn't like Sam is all." She chuckled.

Kate looked to Barb before starting. "Oh? Is something the matter? Did she upset you, Barb?"

"I just am not comfortable with the way she acts around you. She does know you're engaged to my daughter, correct?" She asked.

Kate blushed hard. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. Y-yes," she stammered. "I um...I can call her and cancel the rest of the viewings." She reached for her phone feeling incredibly guilty and ashamed though she hadn't done anything. In fact she was surprised since she really thought she'd done so horribly when she did actually try Arizona seemed to laugh at her.

Daniel leaned up, and stopped her. "I just told her that you have no guilt in this situation, Caitlin... You only have eyes for Arizona. You seemed unaffected when she'd do something back there. Don't cancel, we want to see you find a house." He smiled.

Arizona put her hands on Kate's. "Shh, mom isn't mad at you. Okay? Breathe." She smiled.

She nodded and put her phone away. "Okay. Sorry." She started up the car and headed toward the address given.

Arizona squeezed Kate's hand. "It's all innocent. She knows you love me." She kissed her hand.

"I do. Only you." She smiled and got them to the address.

Everyone piled out of the car and headed toward the front door. Kate held Arizona's hand.

"This one looks a bit more promising." Arizona smiled, "what do you think?" She asked Kate as they walked.

She nodded and squeezed Arizona's hand. "Looks like."

"This house has five bedrooms in total, a loft space and the master upstairs has a balcony. It also already has a pool," Sam mentioned as they walked in. "There is also a guest house out back," she smiled.

Arizona looked at Kate with a broad smile on her face. "I'm already starting to like this listing."

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds pretty perfect."

Sam showed them throughout the top floor and then downstairs. The backyard was pristine and perfect. "So you have a deck here, perfect for a hot tub," Sam smiled. "A built in bar-b-que pit. This home was originally a custom built for a Congressman from Oklahoma."

Daniel looked around, "When was it built?" He asked, studying the structural aspects.

Barbara looked around as well, "girls, the yard looks perfect for grand kids to play." She grinned.

Kate chuckled. "Two women with baby fever? Wonderful. It does look perfect," she nodded.

Sam checked on her tablet this time and smiled. "It was built in 2010. Anything else you'd like to know?" She smiled to Daniel.

He smiled and shook his head, "I just want to know my girls are getting the best."

"What about the kitchen? All the appliances are updated?" Arizona asked.

"What about the basement? Finished or no?" Daniel interjected.

Sam smiled. "Let's go into the kitchen and you can see?" They all started following.

As they walked into the kitchen, Arizona smiled broadly. "Oh wow, this is gorgeous. I love the island."

"Oh, Thanksgiving and Christmas meals in here? Wonderful." Barbara nodded, and smiled.

"And the stove is gas," Sam smiled.

"Thank god! I hate electric," Kate nodded. "Well, it is seeming more and more like this is the leader…"

"Ah, and I apologize. The basement is partly finished. So it is able to be converted into another room or an office or what have you."

They all nodded, and Arizona smiled, taking Kate's hand once more. "I really like this one." She smiled.

"So, it sounds like we'd like to make an offer," Kate smiled to Sam.

"Okay then, let me make some calls." Sam nodded, "and we'll get the ball rolling."

Kate nodded and hugged Arizona. "I think that is great."

"Do you really love this house?" Arizona asked quietly.

She looked curiously to her fiance. "Why would I jump on something if I didn't? I mean of course we'll have to have an inspection and so on and the closing process could take a bit but I do."

"Okay." She smiled. "I'm just double checking is all. I want you to be happy."

Kate kissed Arizona's cheek. "We have a home. I have a family. I couldn't be happier if I wanted to. Well, until we're married and pregnant, that is," she grinned.

Arizona smiled, "okay then... I'm happy too. You do have a family, and now? We're getting our home." She kissed her fiancé.

Kate grinned and kissed back. "We are."

Sam came over and smiled. "Not to interrupt but I will need you both, or just one? For the majority of the rest of the process. Lots of paperwork and things to hammer out."

Barb balled her fists but kept them at her side. Daniel put his hand over one as he whispered, "retract the claws, mother. All you have to do is trust Kate, right?"

"I trust Kate, it's that realtor I don't trust." Barb glared.

Arizona looked at Kate. "Want to do all the paperwork and such together?"

"Of course honey. If you're able?"

Sam smiled. "It's a rather long process. It might take a few days. Also, do you want to be here when the inspector does his checking?"

"Okay." Arizona nodded, "well, I'll be available as much as I can. I'm sure Kate will keep me posted." She rubbed her fiancé's back.

She nodded. "Absolutely."

"Just let me know about the inspection, I'll try to clear my schedule." Arizona smiled at Sam. "What else do you need from us today?"

She nodded and smiled. "Certainly. As for today, there's really just some forms and such to get the process started."

Kate made a slight face. "Honey, how about I take care of that bit so you can spend time with your folks? I'm sure they don't need to be that bored all day."

"Um, sure... We can find something to do." She smiled, "if you're sure. I don't mind staying."

"Nor do we," Barb added, still shooting a dirty look to Sam.

"Whatever anyone wants is fine with me, honestly. I just didn't think you all wanted to be tied up over something so tedious. Plus, you came to see your daughter. Why ruin that when I can deal with this and you all can have fun?"

Arizona kissed Kate, and smiled. "Call me when you're done, I'll come back and pick you up. Okay? We'll go to dinner or something to celebrate afterward."

Kate nodded and kissed back. "Sounds perfect. You all have a great time."

Arizona smiled, "I love you Caitlin Todd." She spoke, turning and motioning her parents outside before her mother could say anything.

"I love you, Arizona Brooke," she smiled before turning her attention back to Sam. "So, let's get the ball rolling?"

"Of course," she smiled, motioning Kate into the kitchen. "I've got most all of the paperwork here, to go over. Make yourself comfortable, beautiful." She nodded.

Kate blushed and took a seat. "I love Arizona...you get that, right?"

"I... I do." She nodded, "doesn't mean I can't look."

She blushed harder. "You're quite attractive, but you know that. Arizona is it for me. First and only woman, ever."

"She's your first? Oh, dear... You should at least get a taste of the world before settling." She spoke, her accent thicker than usual, taking a seat beside of Kate. "You're very attractive yourself."

She felt her breath hitch and swallowed hard. "I am quite satisfied with what I have. Shall we get to those papers?"

"We can... I mean, we've got time. You sent her off with her folks. But, if you insist..." She pushed a packet towards Kate. "This is just liability agreements, accepting that once the offer is accepted any repairs, etc are your responsibility."

"I'd really prefer to be with my family," she smiled as she looked over the form. She reached into her purse and pulled out a pen. "Not that you aren't lovely company." She signed where indicated."

"I get it. You want the house, the picket fence and the all American dream." She nodded, flipping the pages, and pointing to more signature lines.

She smiled. "Don't most people? Well, I guess not. I didn't before Arizona. Hell, I didn't even look at women before her," she chuckled. "And now I want the kids and dogs and long, annoying car trips."

"I suppose so." Sam shrugged, grabbing another stack of papers. "I suppose if I had someone like you, I'd want all that too."

"I'm sure you'll find someone. As I said, you are very attractive. And your accent is quite...entrancing."

"Your eyes are.." She smiled, staring a little too long.

Kate blushed. "Arizona's are much more so. Like incredible oceans."

"But I'm not looking at her." Sam spoke softly, leaning closer to Kate. Without stalling any longer, she pressed her lips hungrily to Kate's not caring for the ramifications to follow.

Too stunned to move for a moment, Kate could barely process what was happening before she quickly moved back. "W-what the hell?"

"I... I'm sorry." She nodded, sitting back up. "I just wanted to know what it felt like, what your fiancé feels when she kisses you." She gathered the papers, "just sign these and we'll be done for today. I...I'm sorry."

She took a moment, her weight resting on her palms as she hunched over the island. "She doesn't feel me pull away out of shock. I...I am flattered but I love Arizona."

"Right... I got that." She nodded gathering the papers, and organizing them into her folder.

"If you can email me the forms I'll sign them and fax them to you?"

"Sure, I mean.. I don't mind to meet you or her if I need more signed. Otherwise, yes... I'll attach them all and get them to you." Sam smiled.

"Thank you." Kate got out her phone and jotted off a quick text to Arizona that she was done. "I'll go wait outside for Arizona to come back. You're quite welcome to go. I'm sure you have things to do."

"I'm going to lock up, and then I'll go." She nodded. "I'll be in touch if anything changes." And with that, she disappeared out of the room.

Kate went out front and sat on the porch to wait.

As soon as Arizona received the text she turned the car around and headed back towards the house. They had been on their way to the mall, and nearly there when Kate had contacted her. She pulled into the driveway and spotted her fiancé, "hey there beautiful, going my way?" She called out from her open window.

Kate blushed. "You know it's not generally safe to pick up random people…" she came over to the car and got inside. Barb had gone to move from the passenger seat but Kate insisted she stay. "Sam realized she could email me the forms and I can just fax them back so we're all good."

"I have a special place in my heart for random beautiful people." Arizona smirked, "I hope you're not a gorgeous axe murderer or anything. Seeing as I have my family with me." She nodded as Kate mentioned Sam and the paperwork. "I see, well... More time with us." She grinned in the rear view mirror."

Kate chuckled. "No, I'm not. And yes, lots more time," she smiled. "Where are we off to?"

"Well, we were originally headed to the mall," Barb spoke up, "just to kill time, I have no idea what your fiancé has up her sleeve."

"I was thinking dinner?" Arizona spoke, "perhaps a walk around the mall? Would you all like that? I mean... Just time out of the apartment is nice." She nodded.

Kate reached and squeezed Arizona's shoulder. "You know whatever you like is good with me, darling."

Daniel smiled and nodded. "Sounds fine, dear."

"Oh! With the weather, we can take them to that open air mall on Polk? You know with all those boutiques and the frozen yogurt place you love." Kate pointed out.

"Let's do that. There's a little italian bistro just down the block," she smiled. "If that's okay with mom and dad?"

"That sounds delicious," Barb smiled.

"So, I suppose we have paperwork to look over later?" Arizona sighed, "I'll see what I can find out about taking time off for the inspection too."

Kate smiled. "I know, such fun. And if you can't get off it's okay. But hopefully you can," she smiled.

They arrived at the bistro and had a lovely meal followed by a stroll through the open shopping area. Kate pointed to the upscale baby store. "And that is where Arizona ordered the non-existant baby's things from," she grinned.

"I said I was sorry. I got a little overwhelmed." Arizona sighed.

"She always has been very spur of the moment, and loses her stopping sense when she's emotional." Barb nodded.

"I do not." Arizona crossed her arms.

Daniel chuckled and put his arm around Arizona's shoulders. "Yes, you do. Remember when Joanne broke up with you? You came home from your first week of college, loaded down with a new wardrobe."

Kate chuckled at the story. "Well, she turned around and bought me," she waved her ring. "I'm pretty sure it was more to soften the blow of those purchases," she teased Arizona gently.

"The ring wasn't a bribe..." Arizona sighed, "I love you, and I wanted you to know that. And I wanted everyone else to as well." She pouted.

"That's a very beautiful ring." Barbara nodded. "She did a good job. Arizona, don't pout. She's kidding."

"She also pouts a lot." Daniel squeezed her again as they walked. "But, it's sort of cute, I'm sure she's won arguments with you with it."

Kate smiled and kissed the pout gently. "Sometimes," she winked. "And sometimes I kiss her and keep kissing til I win. Either way it's a good time."

Arizona finally allowed a smile to cross her lips. "It's so hard to be angry with you." She playfully glared.

Kate smirked. "Because I'm so damned cute." They'd all wandered around looking, grabbed some frozen yogurt and headed home. After Arizona's parents turned in for the night Kate seemed to be slightly nervous.

Arizona walked out of the bathroom, after washing her face and spotted Kate biting her thumbnail. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Wrong?" She dropped her hand quickly. "Nothing, why?" Kate tried to lie.

"You're biting your nails. And you've looked nervous since we got home." Arizona stepped towards the bed, and climbed in. "What's wrong?"

Kate swallowed hard. "I-It's all my fault. Sam...kissed me after you left." It all seemed to rush out of her faster than she'd realized.

Arizona nodded and looked at Kate softly. "It's okay. It's not your fault, not at all. Come here." She opened her arms and motioned her into an embrace.

She shook her head. "I-I can't. I don't deserve you," Kate began to shake as she cried. Never in her life had she felt this level of guilt.

Arizona pulled Kate into her arms. "Stop it... Yes, you do. You deserve much better than me." She kissed her fiancé's forehead, and rocked her gently.

She shook her head. "You've never let anyone else kiss you. You're too good for me."

"Stop it, Caitlin..." Arizona whispered. "It was just a kiss. That's all. You still love me, right?"

She nodded. "Without question. I-I made Sam send me the files via email because of what happened."

"Okay then. That's all that matters. You love me, and that kiss meant nothing. Let her email you the paperwork. I'll hand deliver it to her, myself." She nodded. "She knows you're engaged, and pursued anyway, yes... I know we made a game out of it, but she took it too far."

Kate nodded and held Arizona. "I-I'm sorry. I love you. I'm all yours, always."

"Shhh... I know that. I love you too, sweetie. Relax and try to get some sleep, hmm?"

Kate clung to Arizona softly."I love you."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**_Thank you all again for joining us. We are unleashing the next 5 chapters on this to get us closer to where we actually are with the writing. If you enjoy it, please drop us a line? Feedback is the only payment fanfic writers get. _

The few days that passed were pleasant. Kate and Arizona had worked out their schedules so that one or both was able to spend time with Arizona's parents. The pair had gotten the majority of papers for the loan and the house settled.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Arizona asked, passing through the living room, as she finished getting ready for the day. "I'll be home by four at the latest. I hope. So, what will you guys do til then?"

"Your father has lunch plans with an old friend. Kate and I are going to be getting together with your wedding coordinator," Barb beamed proudly.

Kate gave Arizona a gentle 'I'm sorry' look and blushed. "Yep. That's it."

"More like your mother bombarded Kate to take her," Daniel countered.

"Hush!"

"Oh... Planning the wedding without me." Arizona nodded, and gave Kate a look that let her know she's kidding. "I have two routine surgeries today, and hopefully nothing crazy coming into the ER. So, you guys have fun with that." She nodded.

Kate kissed Arizona gently. "I love you. You'll do amazing. Text me when you can?"

"I will..." She leaned in and whispered, "please don't let my mom overwhelm you, with planning. We want simple, and classy." Arizona kissed her softly, "I love you too." Before grabbing her things, she hugged her parents. "I love you both too. See you this evening."

They hugged and smiled back. "Love you too, sweetheart. Have a good day," Barb smiled.

As Arizona left, Barb turned her attention back to Kate. "So, I'll let you finish getting ready and then we'll go?" She smiled.

She nodded. "Certainly. I won't be long," she smiled as she headed to the bedroom. She texted Arizona. _**This really wasn't my idea. I'm sorry. I'll try to stop her. Love you. **_

_**I know you didn't. It's fine. She just wants the best for us both, she's been very over the top with certain things since we lost my brother. I just... Let her do it. I love you too. **_Arizona shoved her phone back into her pocket as she stepped out of her car, and headed into the hospital. Today, she told herself, would be a good day.

Kate finished getting ready and threw her hair up in a pony tail. "All ready," she called out as she headed back down stairs.

"Good!" Barb moved to stand, grabbing her purse. "Maybe we can do a little shopping as well." She smiled, "have you two discussed colors? Flowers? Food? Anything?" She asked as they headed out the door.

"We are thinking demure and intimate. And shopping would be fun," she nodded as they headed out.

"Demure and intimate? Such as... In someone's backyard? Or..." Barbara asked curiously, "you know, they host weddings at many of the museums and such around town."

"We're having it in the fall. For the ceremony we were looking at Woodmark in Kirkland. It's a lovely lakefront resort. Leaves will be changing and the weather will still be a touch warm but mild."

"Oh that sounds lovely, dear." Barbara smiled, "have you looked at dresses? Or are you wearing something different, people do that. I saw something a few weeks ago about alternative weddings, the women wore pantsuits."

She opened the door as they got to the car. "Um, I think Arizona would prefer more traditional. I hadn't really thought in depth yet. We just got our invites sent out." She blushed feeling quite overwhelmed and very behind.

"Oh, well... You've got time to figure all of that out." Barb smiled.

Kate nodded. "We were planning on getting on it this week."

"I'm sorry if I'm overwhelming you, you're both adults, and able to plan a wedding yourselves, I... Just want the very best for both of you."

Kate smiled and squeezed Barb's hand as she drove. "We understand and love you for it. You and Adam will get along swimmingly. He's been pestering us both about getting more on top of it."

Barb nodded, "if you say so, I tend to get a little overly excited. Drives Daniel crazy." She blushed, and looked out the window as they sat in the car. "Arizona is our baby girl, I... After all she's been through, I simply want to give her something beautiful. She's always been so independent and self serving, I know she is able to plan something. I'll never stop wanting to help her though." Barbara continued rambling, unsure as to why she'd just unloaded on Kate.

She hadn't started the car yet so Kate looked at Barbara gently. "Many little girls dream of their weddings growing up. I'm sure it's only natural you dreamt of it too. And then when you realized she was gay, you accepted but part of you perhaps thought she'd never have this day? Given how politics were at the time? It's okay to be excited and proud for her. She's...she's incredible," Kate smiled. "You and Daniel did an amazing job. I only hope we're a tenth as good. And we would love your input but we've both agreed simple but classic. Given our jobs we don't need more stress by something that is a unification of love, right?"

"Right." Barbara nodded, "and thank you, we certainly tried our very best with both her and her brother." She smiled through tears. "They're both our pride and joy, Timothy would've loved you." She smiled even broader.

Kate leaned and hugged her mother-in-law gently. "And I him. We do have a special moment just for him at the service. That we've already set. It was the first thing, actually."

"Really?" She looked back to her future daughter-in-law.

She nodded. "Really. It had been on my heart since Arizona told me about him. He sounds like a wonderful man. I wish I could have known him."

"He was.." Barb nodded, "Arizona took it hard when we lost him. He was... Honestly, her very best friend, she'd always been his 'Peanut'. When I was pregnant with her, that's what he called her, and it stuck."

Kate nodded. "She'd said it was pretty tough. I can't even imagine. He sounded like a dream of a brother compared to mine."

Barb nodded, "I don't need to bore you with memories, dear. I'm sorry, I assume your brother wasn't exactly wonderful?"

"You wouldn't bore me." She started the car. "And no, my brothers were practically psychotic. Like I shared, there was the summer they tried making money by charging their friends to sneak peeks at me. The summer before that they found it funny to leave these popping firecracker things in my underwear drawer. And as Rachel was so much older, she just often wasn't there. So, Arizona's experience is one that is foreign to me. But I'm happy she had it."

"Oh, yes... I wondered if they were like that all the time. They sound like terrors! I'm sure now, you'd give them a run for their money." She chuckled.

"Well, that summer I did. It...is complicated why they were the way they were. We all survived and as you see, we're far from close now so," she shrugged.

"Well... No matter what, you've grown into a wonderful, and honorable woman. I'm proud to call you my family. I was proud when I met you." She nodded. "You make my daughter happy, and you take care of her."

Kate blushed. "Well she makes me incredibly happy. I-I never saw any of this for my life. It's been a real change and I enjoy it."

"Good." Barb grinned, "we all love you."

"Thank you. And I love you," she smiled. Before long they were pulling up to the wedding coordinator's office. They got out and headed toward the highrise.

Arizona began scrubbing out of surgery, going over the entire procedure in her head. Everything had been successful in the OR, and now she had to inform the family. Making her way out, she headed towards the waiting area, and explained everything. With a smile on her face, she headed towards her office.

"Robbins. How are your rounds?" Dr French asked curtly.

"Rounds were great. Everyone is doing well. Just scrubbed out of another successful surgery." She smiled, "how are you today?"

The surgeon nodded. "Good. I'm fine, thank you. And your fiance?" The woman was really making idle chit chat and didn't much care.

"She's wonderful." Arizona smiled, "entertaining my parents for the day."

The Chief couldn't recall the last time her parents had even been to town. "That's nice. I take it you'll want to be bowing out early?"

"I'm here until my shift is over, Dr. French. They know I'll be home when I'm able." Arizona made sure to adhere to her schedule and not give her boss a reason to be angry with her.

The response only peeved the woman further. "Fine, Robbins. Enjoy your time with your family." She turned and walked off.

The nurse at the desk chuckled when Dr French was out of range. "That woman despises you. Have you ever met someone so jealous?"

Arizona turned and nodded, "I've done everything I can to make her happy." She frowned, "I'm not sure why she's so jealous."

The man rolled his eyes. "Have you seen her asshole husband? Please. Anyone slightly happy unnerves her."

"I... I've heard he's a jerk, but we're in Peds, happy is supposed to be normal." Arizona shook her head, looking over her chart. "Guess I'll try to be more of a bitch around her?"

"Just tone down your personal life happy. Yes the patients that's fine. You're great. A star. The personal? She is just a green-eyed monster."

Arizona nodded sadly, "I'm just honest, life is finally good. But thank you, Jacob... I'll tone down the happy around her. Thank you."

He smiled. "I personally think it's great. You deserve it. And Kate seems nice. So hey, share with me, okay?"

"I will." She smiled a real smile to the nurse. "Thank you." The young man had quickly become one of her favorites to work with during her shifts. He was funny, and wonderful with the kids in Peds, and in times like this, he proved to be an ally.

He nodded. "Absolutely, Dr R. Oh," his pager was going. "Gotta go. Possible line leak." He quickly made his way to the patients room.

Arizona smiled and waved him off as he headed towards a room, she grabbed her tablet and headed off towards an Oncall room to grab a power nap, and look over her notes for her next surgery. She pulled out her phone and sighed. _**Hey sweetie, I hope you and mom are having a good day so far. Miss you. :) **_

_**Love and miss you too. It's been fine. She and Adam are gushing over samples. **_

_**I love you. Reel her in... She'll have us getting married at the White House, in huge ball gowns. **_She shook her head, and leaned against the pillow, trying to imagine what type of day Kate must've been in the middle of.

She chuckled to herself before replying. _**Will do. She's being fairly understanding. I told her about our moment for Timothy. **_

_**How'd she take it? She cried didn't she? Dad will be the one to fight us on it I think. He knows how important he is to me. Let me talk to him about it.**_

_**He has a fear of crying in public. I understand and absolutely. So long as your mother doesn't get to him first. There were a few tears. It was beautiful. I love you. Oh! Being pulled in for lunch. TTYS. **_Kate smiled to Barb. "I was letting Arizona know what a nice day we'd already had and that you liked her choice of invites."

_**He has a terrible fear of crying in public. I love you too. Have fun, tell mom I said Hi. **_Arizona locked her phone, and shoved it into her pocket before relaxing, and closing her eyes.

Kate smiled. "Arizona says hello. So, what are you in the mood for?" She looked over the menu. "Everything here is delicious."

"I'm not sure, what do you suggest? " Barbara looked over the menu, "You know, this sandwich here looks really good, been a long time since I've had a BLT." She smiled.

Kate nodded. "The turkey is fresh roasted. Bacon nice and thick cut. They never skimp. And even though Arizona thinks I'm such a health nut? Even I enjoy a few fries now and then," she smiled.

"I won't tell her if you won't, we could split an order of cheese fries." She winked. "I'm going to be that grandma, spoiling the babies when you two aren't looking."

Kate chuckled. "I know you will! Within reason, right?" She asked seriously.

"Of course." Barbara smiled.

Kate nodded. "Thanks."

Their waitress came over with a smile. "I'm Erin. What can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a diet coke, please?" Barbara nodded.

Erin nodded and wrote that down. "And yourself?" Her attention on Kate.

"Um, iced tea, please? No lemon." She smiled and nodded. "Coming right up."

"So, what were your hopes and dreams for Arizona's wedding?" Kate asked honestly.

"I just want her to be happy. She's that… so, I suppose whatever you two come up with." Barbara smiled, "I always envisioned her in a gown, practically floating down the aisle towards her love. If she walks down the aisle to you in a potato sack, I'll be happy."

Kate chuckled. "She has been looking at some Vera Wang's. Not to worry. I...honestly never played 'wedding' or 'married' growing up, so all of this is very new to me. I know that sounds weird since I was raised super Catholic," she nodded.

"Some girls don't dream of that," she nodded, "Arizona's aunt Sally, my sister… She never played dress up or wedding, and she had one that rivaled the royal family." Barb chuckled.

Kate smiled. "Ah well. We are both on board to just keep it simple and low key. We love each other. That's all that matters. We would rather we put our money into having our kids than boozing it up on our wedding day, right?"

"That makes perfect sense." Barbara nodded. "Arizona mentioned to me about the IVF thing, Daniel and I want to help out with that, in any way that we can."

Kate waved her off gently. "Please. It's fine. We found a donor we were both comfortable using. Right now we are just doing the injections and in less than two weeks? The harvest." Kate smiled. "Arizona is carrying mine and I am carrying hers. So we are fully committed to our kids no matter what happens."

"I mean it though, anything at all. We'll be happy to help. As for your plans? I think that's beautiful." Barb smiled, " You will have beautiful and intelligent babies."

She smiled. "If they have Arizona's genes? Absolutely. Mine? Could be a crap shoot," she playfully teased.

Erin came back with the beverages and smiled. "What would anyone like to eat?"

Kate motioned her hand to Barb first out of respect. Erin smiled and turned her attention.

"I'll have a BLT, with an extra slice of tomato. And can we get a basket of cheese fries to share?" Barb smiled at the waitress.

Erin nodded and made the notation.

"Barb! You are so bad," Kate teased as she waved her napkin at the woman. "I would love the grilled lemon herb chicken breast and capellini."

She smiled as she got both orders down. "Excellent. I will get those in right away."

"Oh and the tomatoes, I forgot! Yuri, the owner? He grows all the produce himself. The tomatoes are heirloom. So delicious. It is so funny. I used to be very quiet and to myself. But now, with Arizona? Anytime we go anywhere I'm striking up conversations with everyone."

"I know I am. I told you, I'm one to spoil, even my future daughter in law." She winked, taking a sip of her drink. "As for how you are now? Arizona tends to do that... She brings it out in people."

Kate smiled. "She's honestly like my own personal sunshine. Even when things seemed darkest she'd bounce back. I am beyond honored just to know her. And to love her? It's…" she shook her head at a loss for words. Her love and admiration for the surgeon abundantly clear.

"I've felt the same, it's an honor to be her mother. There's never been a moment I haven't been proud of her." Barb smiled.

Kate squeezed Barb's hand. "I'm sure there were tough times but it seems more than worth it. You two raised an amazing woman."

"We've had our moments, she had a rebellious stage here and there. But for the most part? She's always been charismatic and wonderful."

Kate's eyes widened. "Rebellious? Do tell!"

"Which time would you like to hear about?" She smiled, "Her gothic, punk stage? Or the time in Hawaii when we caught her with marijuana?"

"Both!"

Daniel was just gathering the papers he said he'd take over to Sam for Kate. They had to be originals, not faxed. At first, Kate was going to drop them off on their running around but Barb shot him that 'look' and he knew to offer on his way to lunch or he'd never hear the end of it.

Arizona had hoped that Kate had forgotten the papers at home, as she headed towards their apartment. Upon walking in, she spotted her father. "Oh, hey dad." She smiled, "Are those the papers on the house?" She asked.

He smiled. "Hey kiddo. They are, yes. Kate was going to run them over during her outing with your mother but I got 'the look,' so I said I'd drop them by on my way to lunch."

"I can take them." Arizona smiled, "I took a long lunch, I was hoping she'd forgotten them, honestly."

He gave her a curious look. "Why?"

"I wanted to drop them off, I need to speak with Sam, the realtor?" she kept her answers quick, and a curt smile on her face.

He gave a knowing nod. "Alright, tiger. Keep the blood off your fur, okay?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled and nodded, taking the envelope, and giving her father a hug. "See you this evening."

"Will do," he smiled and gently released the hug.

After leaving the apartment, she headed towards Samantha's office across town. Once there and upon finding a parking space, she marched inside, and to the receptionist. "Samantha Sanchez, please?" She asked, sharply and sternly.

The young man behind the counter looked startled. "I-I…"

Before he could do anything she came out hearing the commotion. "It's alright, Peter. Dr Robbins, please come into my office," she motioned.

Arizona nodded apologetically to the young man behind the counter, mouthing an 'I'm sorry..' As she followed the realtor into her office.

Sam looked at her. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to drop off our paperwork." She held up the envelope. "But I also wanted to tell you to keep your hands and thoughts off of my fiancé." She spoke sternly, eyes narrowing on the other woman.

Sam had shut her door and looked at Arizona as she spoke. She took the papers and gave a curious look. "You didn't seem to mind my thoughts when you were practically throwing her at me that first day…"

"I was joking with her. She felt...no, I'm not explaining that whole day to you. You took it a step too far when you kissed her. When you pressed on for more after I left." Arizona glared at her. "I would've waved it off that you misunderstood, but... She told me that she repeatedly said she was engaged, or not interested. Yet, you pressed on."

She remained calm. "She is a beautiful woman. Like her, I'd never taken a second look at women sexually. I know she loves you. Can you really blame me for wanting her?"

"While I understand you find her beautiful... That doesn't make it okay to pursue her anyway."

"You're engaged...not married yet. No real harm trying," she smiled. "Do you not trust her?"

"Oh I trust her, it's you I don't trust. You're a real piece of work."

She chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair. "If you trust her then there isn't really a reason to be here except attempting to what? Mark your territory?"

"I'm here to let you know, that if I ever hear of you excessively flirting with her or kissing her, ever again? I'll make sure you'll never sell another house. I could easily ruin your name and reputation if I wanted to." Arizona glared, she knew a part of her was grasping at straws, but knew nothing else to say. She trusted Kate with everything in her.

She folded her arms, jutting a hip just slightly. "I will back off on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Arizona mirrored her body language.

Sam drew a deep breath. "One more shot to make a move. She backs off like before? It's done. She shows any interest...she's fair game?"

Arizona shook her head, "I'm not putting her through that again. And I'm not going to use her as a bargaining tool either. You back off, we buy the house, and we don't have to speak again. There are plenty of people in this city for you to pursue. Go after someone available, and stop trying to break up ones that are together."

"Worried she'd falter? That is fine, Arizona," she drew out the name intentionally. "Thank you for the papers. We should have it into escrow in no time."

"Not worried in the slightest. She loves me, as much as I love her. I have complete faith in her." Arizona shifted her weight and turned to leave. "Thank you, I'll be looking forward to hearing from you on that."

The door shut behind her and the man at the counter again jumped slightly. "D-Do you need your ticket validated?"

"Please?" She smiled at the young man, handing him her parking ticket, "and I'm sorry for being so rude when I came in."

He fumbled for a moment but stamped the ticket. "I...you're not the first," he slightly whispered.

"Oh, I'm not? Somehow I didn't think I was." She nodded, "she's a piece of work. Really." Arizona took her ticket and smiled, "thank you, Peter. You've been most helpful."

He nodded. "I understand. Have a nice day."

As she walked to the car she sent a text to Kate, _**Hope your lunch with mom was wonderful, dropped off our papers to the realtor. Love you, see you tonight. **_

Her mind had raced since she'd gotten the text. Kate was unsure what all to say apart from texting 'I love you' back. Daniel was looking online at listings for himself and Barb as Kate and Barb tended to fixing dinner. He had offered to help but his wife quickly shooed him away.

"Are you sure you don't need my help in there?" Daniel called out.

"Yes, colonel. Very sure. Keep looking at those whatever it is." She kept her voice low as Barb turned her attention to Kate. "He thinks he's an amazing chef because in his early days he was on Mess duty." She shook her head. "Saltiest food you'll ever taste!"

"Fine! But you know my food is wonderful. When I first began in the Marines I was one of the main cooks!"

"I know dear. And I love when you surprise me with something," she shook her head. "But we really need to find a place too! You want to have an actual home at some point, don't you?"

"I do. I'm looking dear." He called out.

Barb shook her head. "I'm sorry. We're being rude. We're rather unused to having others around so consistently," she smiled to Kate. "I'll be right back." She wandered out to the living room and hugged Daniel. "Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He turned and kissed his wife's cheek. "I found a couple close to the girls, in the same neighborhood, we just won't use the same realtor." Daniel smiled.

She nodded. "Smart man. You'll have to show me after dinner." She gave one last squeeze before going back.

"Arizona texted she'll be home soon," Kate smiled. "Do you mind grabbing the wine chilling and pouring a round, Barb?"

"Of course, dear." Barb smiled, and began pouring them all glasses of wine, leaving one on the counter, waiting for Arizona.

Kate smiled. "Thanks." She took a sip. "The sauce is nearly done. How are your meatballs coming?"

"Nearly done as well." She smiled, "did you grab the bread to toast?"

"Yes. I'll put that in after the asparagus finishes roasting. It will only take a few minutes under the broiler for that. The pasta should just be about ready to go on."

"You're going to be a wonderful mother." Barb nodded, "I knew that when I came to visit in Seattle."

Kate blushed. "Thank you…"

"Anytime, dear." She patted Kate's back.

Arizona unlocked the door and walked inside, after putting her things down she immediately hugged her father. "Hi, dad." She kissed his cheek. "Where are mom and Kate?"

He smiled and hugged her. "Hey kiddo. No blood on the fur, I see," he winked. "They are in the kitchen."

Hearing Arizona, Kate smiled and grabbed the glass. She wandered out to her and kissed her tenderly. "Hello, gorgeous. How was your day?" She held the glass to Arizona.

Arizona grinned, and nudged him. "Nope, didn't have to kill or maim her. Threatened her, but no violence." She turned as Kate entered. "Hi, beautiful..." She took the glass and immediately took a very large drink of it. "It was a day." She nodded, "you?"

She looked a little worried when Arizona took such a large sip. "Mine was nice...Your mother and Adam hit it off. He'll be on us like the plague to get things decided."

"Of course he will be, I'm sure my mother has been, most helpful." She nodded and smiled before taking another large sip from her glass.

"Would you...like a refill, dear?" Kate asked.

"Please?" She smiled, "didn't realize I was that thirsty."

"Sure," she took the glass back into the kitchen looking a little nervous as she filled it.

"Everything okay, dear?" Barbara asked, as she finished up her meatballs, and pulled the asparagus out of the oven.

She looked to Barb. "I'm not sure. Arizona confronted Sam today and now she's getting her second glass of wine."

"How do you know she confronted her? Daniel was supposed to be taking the papers over there. I was trying to alleviate any stress on you two."

"She texted me earlier to relay she'd seen her. I don't know the full extent but two glasses in 10 minutes can't be a stellar sign." She corked the bottle and headed back to Arizona. "Here you go, honey. Dinner is just about ready."

"Great!" Arizona smiled, taking the glass. "Can I help you with anything?"

She thought for a moment. "Perhaps setting the table?" Suddenly her voice went low. "Are you sure everything is okay?...something feels off."

"Sure." She nodded, and looked at Kate as she took a drink of her wine. "Everything is fine, I'll explain it later. I... I had words with Sam."

Kate nodded and tried to be okay but she was still concerned. "Okay. I'll help your mother get the rest of the meal out if you and your father will set the table."

"Okay." She smiled, "oh, dad? We're being summoned to help." She called out, after stepping into the kitchen long enough to grab plates and silverware.

Daniel chuckled and got up from the computer to assist. "Always bring in the big guns first, I say."

"If someone tried to use mom as leverage in something, you wouldn't agree to it, right?" Arizona asked quietly as they placed the items on the table.

He looked at her, a brow quirked. "I'm sorry? You'll have to elaborate however I would think not…"

"That realtor, told me she'd back off and leave Kate alone, if I'd allow her one more shot, to make a move. And if she didn't show interest, then Sam would back off." Arizona whispered. "I told her no, I... It made it seem as though she was using her as a pawn. That's not what Kate is. She's... God, she's so much.. She isn't something this woman can just use. You know?"

Daniel had finished setting the table as he listened. When Arizona finished speaking, he moved to his daughter and hugged her. Keeping his voice low, he whispered, "that's my good man in the storm. You protect what you love and everything else be damned."

She smiled and hugged him back, "Thanks, Dad. Today has just been weird, and crappy all the way around. And of course I protect her, she's my Kate." She nodded.

He chuckled as the embrace dropped.

"What's so funny?" Barb asked as she and Kate brought the meal in.

"Nothing, your husband must think I'm funny, I don't know." Arizona shrugged her shoulders.

"Our daughter is just one of a kind, that's all." He smiled.

Kate set the food down before wrapping her arms around Arizona. "She really, really is." She leaned and kissed her softly.

Dinner went along at it's usual pace these days. After, Arizona and Daniel cleaned up and Barb and Kate got the coffee on. Everyone sat around a little longer and chatted before Barb yawned. "I'm sorry girls. It seems I'm a tad tired. I think your father and I will retire. See you in the morning." She went to each hugging and kissing their cheeks.

Daniel followed suit, hugging and kissing each as well. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight you two, love you." Arizona smiled.

"Love you," Kate smiled.

"We love you too," Barb smiled.

Kate picked up their cups and then came back from the kitchen. "Shall we head to the bedroom?"

"Of course." Arizona nodded and followed Kate into their room, and immediately began digging for her pajamas, and then heading into the bathroom as she began her nightly ritual.

Kate waited a moment and once Arizona was in the bathroom, she undressed. She reached for an oversized tee and slipped it on before heading to the bathroom. "Care to elaborate on the day?" Arizona was in the shower and she'd be brushing her teeth but it was a routine they'd fallen into of late.

"Hmm? Oh... You mean, my boss hates me because I'm happy? And on my lunch break I was, what our realtor referred to it as, 'marking my territory'?" She called out from the shower as she rinsed her hair.

She sat on the counter. "Where do you want to start exactly?"

"You want to know what happened with Sam, so... I'll start there." She shut off the water and grabbed her towel, stepping out of the stall. "She is such a little bitch." She spoke through gritted teeth.

Kate shook her head. "No. I love you. I want you to start with what matters more to you. Dr French hates you because you're happy?"

"One of my nurses in Peds said that her life is so shitty, she really hates it when people are so happy. He said he's watched her especially around me, and she's jealous, because we're happy." Arizona nodded, "but really that isn't what had me all upset and on edge when I got home."

Kate listened and nodded. "I can see that about her. So what had my love on edge?"

"As soon as everything is finalized, I never want to have to deal with Sam again." Arizona spoke plainly. "She seems to have it in her mind that I don't trust you, and that how she's acted is okay."

Kate hopped down and wrapped her arms around her fiancé. "Absolutely, sweetheart. Consider her gone. I won't have any dealings alone with her if at all. I don't appreciate her morals either." She gently kissed Arizona before breaking the embrace.

"She told me she'd stop if I allowed her to come onto you one more time, and if you ignored her advances, she'd leave it alone." Arizona pulled Kate back to her, "I nearly lost it, but I told her that you weren't a bargaining tool, you're my fiancé. You're the love of my life." She pressed a kiss to Kate's lips once more.

She held tightly and kissed back lovingly. "Thank you. I don't think anyone has ever defended my honor before," she smiled. "Shall we get to the bedroom and get you into those pjs? Or...not get you into them?"

Arizona gave a coy grin before reaching and letting the towel drop. "I think not, Agent Todd," she ghosted her hands over her torso as Kate watched.

"I-I fully support that," she stammered as she followed Arizona back to bed, yanking the tee over her head.


	27. Chapter 27

The week leading up to the appointment to harvest their eggs seemed to drag on. With every injection Kate swore her hormones became more erratic. "This is now feeling like a very stupid idea," she snipped as she started to get dressed that morning.

"If you don't want this, fine. We'll stop." Arizona walked into the bedroom, her own emotions seemed to be raw as well.

"That is not what I meant! I," she sighed, grabbing the shoes she was looking for before coming out of the closet. "I feel I don't know. On edge? Vulnerable? I-I don't like it," tears began welling. "And this? I start to cry for no reason!"

Arizona began to cry as well, as she stepped closer to Kate and wrapped her arms around her. "You're beautiful when you cry. And... All this, the emotions? If you get pregnant, it's going to be like that. All because of a beautiful little being." She grinned, kissing her fiancé's cheek.

Slowly Kate stopped crying as she felt Arizona's lips on her cheek. She turned her head slightly, lips colliding and kissed Arizona tenderly. "How did I get so lucky? You're so amazing I don't deserve you."

"Shhh, you deserve so much more." She whispered, "I love you, and I promise... All of this is worth it. I hate the feelings too, but I keep telling myself sometime next year, we'll hopefully have a small piece of us in our arms."

"You are so wise," she nodded. "I can't wait to give birth to your child."

"Lots of years of school has crammed all that information in my head, sweetie. My mother is the wise one." Arizona grinned and kissed Kate once more.

Kate kissed back and smiled. "She is a lovely woman. They will be such good grandparents. I can't wait. I can see your dad already, doting all over them."

"Our children will be spoiled. I can almost promise you that. My mother will sneak them candy and my dad will teach them some random things." Arizona nodded, and then pulled away to finish dressing.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Wonderful. Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Walking back into the bedroom she smiled, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "I am now."

"Is it weird you can look so innocent yet so sexy at the same time?" Kate grinned as she took Arizona's hand. "Oh, your mother keeps insisting on coming with us. Yes or no?"

"It's a gift?" She grinned, her dimples popping. She thought it over for a moment, "I suppose it's okay for her to come with us. She's just excited."

Kate wandered over and kissed Arizona, her own dimples popping with a smile. "Okay. Let's go tell her the good news." She laced their fingers together as they headed to find Barb.

"Mama?" Arizona called out through the apartment, as she and Kate walked through.

Barb popped her head around a corner. "Yes dear?"

"Would you like to go with us to our appointment?" Arizona asked with a smile.

She grinned and ran over, hugging both women. "I thought you'd never ask!"

"Hasn't shut up about it," Daniel added.

Arizona laughed out loud, "glad we've made her happy, would you like to come too, dad?" She grinned.

He smiled. "Thanks, kiddo. I really don't need to think of my daughter with herself in...that position. I'll keep looking up houses and such. You three have fun." Daniel hugged each woman gently.

"Okay." Arizona smiled.

"We will see you shortly, Daniel," Kate smiled as they all headed toward the door.

Sitting in the waiting room, Arizona's nerves seemed to get the best of her as she bounced her foot. She reached over squeezing Kate's hand tightly.

"We've done everything we were supposed to, sweetheart. They are just harvesting this time. I'm sure we'll be fine." She kissed the back of Arizona's knuckles gently.

Barb smiled. "You two will do great. I bet there has to be at least what? A dozen or more eggs between you?"

"More like 30 between us," Kate smiled.

"I know.. I'm a doctor, but I am a terrible patient." Arizona smiled, "I know it'll be fine."

"Dr Robbins. Agent Todd?" A nurse had come out and called the women back.

"Would you like to come in for this part, Barb? I don't mind either way, honestly."

"Oh, no dear. I'll sit right here. This is your alls moment. I just...wanted you both to have someone here with you." Barb smiled.

Kate smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. It was very sweet of you." She went in first letting Arizona have a moment with her mother.

"You two are going to be wonderful mothers," she gushed as her eyes brimmed with tears.

Arizona hugged her mother tightly, "thank you, mama." She kissed her cheek, "we'll be back out in a bit." She nodded and followed the nurse after Kate.

Kate had waited until Arizona was back to undress. "Feeling ready, honey?" She smiled, watching Arizona as her hands began unbuttoning her blouse.

Arizona nodded and smiled, " I am... Are you?"

"Very," she smiled as she laid her folded blouse on a chair. She folded her pants as well and slid her panties down before reaching for the hospital gown.

As Arizona undressed, she watched Kate closely. "You're so beautiful...I am such a lucky woman."

After she tied the gown Kate went over and kissed Arizona softly. "I'm the lucky one, trust me."

She smiled at the kiss, and finished undressing, putting her gown on. As she took a seat on the exam table. "Can you believe this is where we are. I mean... A year ago, I never pictured my life to be so different."

Kate shook her head and smiled. "Me? Never! This is so, so different." She sat on another table. Given the unique situation but the price they were paying, the clinic made every effort to accommodate them in a room at the same time.

"I love you, Caitlin Todd. I wouldn't have things any other way." Arizona smiled at her fiancé.

"And I love you, Arizona Robbins. Soon we'll be married...moving into our forever home, pregnant!" She grinned.

Just as Arizona began to chuckle, a light knock interrupted them. "Come in?"

Both women's eyes snapped to see the doctor smiling. "Good morning, ladies. Is everyone ready?"

Kate smiled. "I believe we are, Dr Cooper, thank you."

"Wonderful. My nurses will be in here momentarily and we will begin." She looked over their charts as everyone waited.

"Is it normal to be so nervous?" Arizona asked, fumbling with her own hands.

Dr Cooper smiled. "It is. Often my medically inclined patients are far more anxious than others. We are used to being the ones in control and on this side," she pointed. "It's often difficult to shut that off. Would you like us to start with you or Caitlin to ease things?"

"Can you start with me? Just... Sort of get it behind us, and then I can hold her hand?" Arizona pointed to Kate, and smiled sheepishly.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Certainly."

"Um, could my fiancé hold _my_ hand? During my half?" Arizona smiled.

"Of course," she smiled. "Hmm, let me go check on my nurses. My apologies ladies," Dr Cooper smiled again before going to see where her help had gotten to.

Arizona motioned Kate over to her, holding out her hand. "I love you." She smiled.

Kate came over, lacing their fingers together. "I love you, sweetheart," she leaned down and kissed Arizona softly. "You're doing great. I know you're nervous but it will be done in no time."

"I've told you... I'm a terrible patient." She grinned, kissing the back of Kate's hand. She took a deep breath, and sighed.

The doctor returned with her nurses. "Our apologies. We had a minor emergency with another patient. Everything is resolved. Are you ready for us, Dr Robbins?" She began washing her hands as

"I am." Arizona smiled. "I understand, emergencies happen." She positioned herself on the exam table, and leaned back, squeezing Kate's hand.

Kate kissed her cheek again. "You're doing great, sweetie," she reiterated.

The doctor smiled. "I will tell you everything I am doing in advance, alright?"

Arizona nodded and smiled, "Okay. Thank you, Dr. Cooper."

"We are going to start with the sedation." She motioned and reached for a prepared needle. "This takes a few minutes to kick in but it's effects only last about 10 minutes. 20 at most." The doctor located a good injection site. "Ready?"

"Yes, ready." Arizona nodded, "I honestly forgot we get sedated. I had a blonde moment." She chuckled nervously.

Kate stroked the back of Arizona's hand with her thumb to distract her as Dr Cooper quickly did the injection.

"Now as we wait, we will move the ultrasound machine over and locate those eggs, okay?"

"Okay." Arizona smiled, and began to relax, she smiled at Kate, eyes becoming heavier. "Ready.."

They wheeled over the ultrasound machine and got it started. The doctor took the wand over Arizona's tummy and found the ovaries. "Arizona, can you tell me what day it is?" She wanted to check Arizona was out before going further.

"Hmm?" Arizona blinked and looked at Kate. "Today is... I don't know." She frowned.

Kate kissed her softly. "Right answer. Just relax and have happy dreams of the babies we will have."

Arizona nodded, and smiled sleepily, before closing her eyes. "Babies..."

The doctor mentally counted to ten before she continued. The needle went into Arizona's vagina and in seconds everyone could see it on the screen. She harvested from one ovary and then the second rather quickly. One of the nurses standing by seeming to do nothing finally moved quickly to take the collection from the doctor.

"I know she wants to hold your hand but she will be asleep at least another 15 minutes. Do you want to wait, Kate?" Dr. Cooper waited a moment, and asked once more. When she didn't receive an immediate answer, she nodded. "We'll give you a moment, it's quite alright. I understand." She smiled.

"Thank you, doctor. I really want to give Arizona what she is wanting, or try my darndest to. That woman deserves the world."

"I wish I could find someone who looks at me like you two look at one another." Dr. Cooper smiled.

Kate blushed. "We get that a lot…"

Dr. Cooper smiled, before leaving the room. After a half hour, she returned, giving the women ample time to recover and be ready for Kate's procedure. She knocked lightly before coming in. "Well, are we ready once more?" She smiled.

Kate was laying back looking up at Arizona. "We are, doctor."

Arizona rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "Yes, we're ready. I did fine, yes?"

Dr Cooper nodded. "You did wonderfully. We will get Kate set up," she smiled, getting the needle and finding a spot. "Are you ready, Kate?"

She squeezed Arizona's hand and smiled. "I am."

As she'd done with Arizona, the doctor gave the shot and set to getting the ultrasound machine set up. "Kate, can you tell me who the president is?"

She gave a goofy grin and pointed. "Arizona. She's the queen of the world."

Arizona giggled and squeezed her hand. "Only to you, sweetie."

She shook her head. "Noooo! To every…" She slowly stopped talking as her eyes got heavy and finally shut.

Dr Cooper couldn't help but chuckle. "That's incredibly sweet. 'Queen of everything.' I was telling Kate when you were out how I wished someone looked at me as you two do each other. It's incredibly envy-inspiring."

Arizona blushed. "Thank you. We get that a lot." She thought for a moment, "I didn't talk too out of my head did I?"

She waved her hand. "Not at all. Kate, can you hear me?" She looked up to see the woman happily asleep. "It looks like we're ready to go with mommy number two," Again she took the wand over Kate's abdomen as she had Arizona's and harvest from each. The nurse took the vial away. "We are putting both in the the incubator with the sperm you provided and hopefully soon we will have ovums for implanting!"

"And then when do we do that?" Arizona asked.

"Well, we can do it as soon as three days from today or we can freeze them. Which do you prefer?"

"We were hoping to start trying soon." She nodded, "Can we wait and allow me to discuss with Kate? Just to make sure?" She asked, yawning. "I'm going to need a nap when I go home," she chuckled.

"Of course. I was just giving you further ideas of options." The nurses had attended to cleaning up everything and taking care of what they needed. "Do you have any further questions or concerns, Dr Robbins?"

"I know we'll need to take it easy today, and the next couple, correct? I researched a little bit." Arizona smiled. "I don't think I have anything else." She shook her head.

She nodded. "No vaginal penetrative sex, at least tonight, possibly into tomorrow depending. It is an 'as tolerated' rule more than a hard and fast. "Granted, you both probably won't feel up to it as you're tired now."

Arizona blushed, and nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Cooper."

She smiled. "I am going to head out for a few. I'll check back in with you in just a moment."

"Thank you, so much." Arizona smiled broadly, after the doctor left the room, Arizona set to changing back into her clothes and readying Kate's as well. She turned back and took her hand, waiting for her fiancé to wake up.

Kate slowly came to. She blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"All done." Arizona spoke softly, "Dr. Cooper will be back soon, how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," she nodded as she sat and reached for her clothes. "Did I do okay?"

"Me too." Arizona smiled, handing Kate her clothes. She moved to help her redress, kissing her cheek before starting. "You did wonderfully. I'm apparently queen of the world, according to you." She grinned.

Kate blushed hard. "Oh? That's not inaccurate if you ask me," she smiled. "Thank you for helping me." She was dressed in no time.

"She asked you who the president was and you giggled and said me." Arizona smile and leaned forward and kissed Kate softly. "Helping you is no problem. It's what I'm here for."

She felt herself melt into the kiss. "And I am here for you," she gave a dreamy smile.

They were interrupted by a gentle knock at the door. "Everyone decent?" Dr Cooper asked before entering.

"Sadly yes," Kate called out.

Doctor Cooper chuckled as she entered. "How are we feeling?"

"A little sleepy but okay," Kate smiled. "How are you, honey?" She looked at Arizona.

"Tired, but I'll be okay. We'll nap when we get home." She smiled and kissed her fiancé's cheek.

"I spoke to Arizona about implantation, we just wanted to make sure when you'd like to do so, we can do it as soon as later this week."

"Oh," Kate thought for a moment. "Could we possibly discuss this later and call the office back?"

"Of course." Dr. Cooper nodded, "Arizona and I spoke while you were sedated, she said she wanted to wait to speak with you. That's perfectly fine."

She smiled. "Okay, great. Well, we should get going so we can discuss things further?"

"Yes, You have a folder of literature waiting at the checkout desk. Signs and symptoms if you were to have any complications. You do have someone to drive you home today, yes?"

"We do." Arizona nodded, "my mother is out there."

"Excellent. Well, you two discuss things and contact the office."

They made their way out to the desk and gathered their things. Kate hung back for a moment to give Arizona and Barb a moment alone.

"How did it go, sweetheart?"

"Hey... It went well." Arizona smiled, "we've got to discuss when to implant. Um, would you drive us home?" She asked softly.

Barb nodded. "Certainly, sweetheart."

Arizona turned and reached for Kate's hand, "Ready?"

"Ready," she smiled as she squeezed Arizona's hand.

Barb walked a step behind both women, "take it slow girls, no hurry to get to the car." She walked cautiously, just in case either of them stumbled.

"It's okay, but thank you," Kate smiled back to her future mother-in-law.

As they approached the car, Barbara unlocked the door, helping Kate in first, and then Arizona. "You two get comfortable," she smiled.

"Thank you, Barb." Kate buckled up. When Arizona got in, she reached for her hand.

"You okay, sweetie?" Arizona whispered, squeezing her hand.

She nodded. "Just sleepy. How are you?"

"Me too." Arizona nodded, "but we can sleep in just a bit. And then I guess discuss babies?" She smiled.

Barb smiled at both women as she looked into the rearview mirror. "Your father and I will make dinner tonight." She nodded.

"We can talk now. I'm sleepy, not out of it," she smiled. "And thank you Barb. That's very sweet."

"We can wait." She patted her shoulder, silently asking Kate to rest against her.

She laid her head against Arizona's shoulder. "If you're sure," she yawned, keeping Arizona's hand in hers.

"I am, gives us something to discuss while we cuddle." Arizona grinned.

Kate smiled and nodded. "Okay, honey." She kissed Arizona's cheek before drifting off.

Arizona held Kate against her as they continued towards the apartment. She smiled up at her mother as they sat at a stoplight. "The sedation is still... Knocking her out." She whispered.

"I understand, I'm the same way." She smiled in return. "Your father is waiting for us, he'll help you inside and help get you two settled. Rest and relax today."

"Thank you, mom." Arizona smiled, she then turned her attention to Kate, kissing her cheek.

"Queen of the world…" Kate mumbled in her sleep.

"No I'm not." Arizona whispered, squeezing her fiancé.

Her mother quirked an eyebrow and smiled, "what was that?"

"As they were sedating her, she called me the queen of the world." Arizona spoke softly.

Barb chuckled. "I see. How sweet. And since she was drugged you know she wasn't lying." She gently pulled in to the designated parking space. Daniel was already waiting.

"So someone got a little sleepy from the procedure?" He smiled warmly.

"We did." Arizona smiled sleepily to her father. "Her a little more than me."

"Here, let me." Daniel slipped his arms around Kate, nearly carrying her inside.

Barb continued with her arm around Arizona's waist. "Things went well, though yes?"

Arizona nodded as they headed inside. "Yes, now we wait and decide when to implant, Kate and I have to discuss it. They said to just take things easy for a day or so. We'll nap this afternoon, and sleep off the sedation."

"That's good, dear. I'll lay Kate on the bed and we'll leave you be," Daniel smiled. "Do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"Just a bottle of water for us?" Arizona asked, as Barb stopped in the kitchen, grabbing two waters and following Arizona into the bedroom. She watched as Daniel settled her fiancé onto the bed, as she climbed in and made herself comfortable. "Thank you, both of you." She smiled.

He smiled and nodded. "Any time, honey."

"Of course, honey. We love you. You two rest."

"Thank you again." She settled down under the sheets, wrapping her arms around Kate as her parents left the room. "I love you, sweetie." She yawned, and began dozing off as well.

Kate woke slowly and kissed Arizona's cheek. "I love you," she snuggled close, waiting patiently for Arizona to wake.

Arizona yawned, as she felt Kate kiss her cheek. "Um... Love you too." She mumbled.

"How did you rest?"

"Really well, actually. You were out like a light, did you rest well?" Arizona asked.

She nodded. "I-how did I get upstairs?"

"Dad carried you up here." Arizona smiled. "Swept you up off your feet, and you held on tightly. It was sort of adorable."

Kate blushed deeply. "Oh lord. I'm sorry." She rubbed her eyes but kept snuggling. "I remember something about discussing when to try implanting?"

"Don't apologize, he did it all with a smile on his face. Did the same when I had my wisdom teeth cut out." She grinned, and nodded. "Yes, Dr. Cooper said we could do it as soon as the end of this week. I told her I wanted to discuss with you, and when you came to, you said you wanted to wait and call her back."

"Okay. Hmm. What are you thinking?"

"I had told her soon, but it's whatever you'd like to do."

Kate nodded and thought for a moment. "Well...I'd really like to wait until after the wedding but I mean that's not too far away...and it doesn't mean we'll get pregnant the first time."

"Well, we can wait if that's what'd you'd like to do." Arizona nodded, "the chances of us getting it the first try are slim. I've just been sort of excited since we started discussing all of this."

Kate kissed Arizona's cheek. "We can try, sweetheart. I understand you're excited. I am too," she nuzzled Arizona's neck.

"Only if you're sure." She kissed Kate's forehead, running her fingers through her hair.

"I am sure I love you and I want my family with you. The chances are so slim it will take we might be married before it happens. I guess it's safer to start trying?"

Arizona nodded, and hugged Kate close. "I love you. So, so much. Why don't I go see what's going on for dinner."

"Can you stay a minute more? I love how this feels."

Relaxing back into the embrace, she nodded. "Yep... I can." She smiled, holding Kate tightly.

Kate kissed gently. "Love you."

"And I love you, more than anything in this world." Arizona smiled, "relax, you've still got that drunk look in your eyes."

She chuckled and laid back. "Sure. You go check on your folks. I'll be here not operating heavy machinery," she winked.

"It's cute." Arizona grinned, "I'll be back soon." She pressed a kiss softly to Kate's lips as she moved out of the bed.

Kate kissed back and watched Arizona leave before closing her eyes.

"Honey, can you please start the grill?"

Daniel smiled and reached over to the island, turning on the grill. "Certainly, dear. Should we- Oh!" He moved to Arizona and kissed her cheek. "I was just going to suggest checking on you and Kate. Do you think you'll be up to eating soon? Your mother thought steaks and salads would be good."

"I know you don't do red meat often dear but I was reading the amino acids can really help aid fertility."

Arizona smiled and leaned into her dad's kiss to her cheek. "Yes, food would be good. My stomach is growling." She looked around the room, and rubbed her eyes. "That sounds wonderful, actually. And thank you, for thinking about our fertility." She grinned to her mom, "is there anything I can help with? Kate is dozing back off, still looks a little drunk from the anesthesia."

Barb chuckled. "That must be cute. I'm doing well unless you'd like to do the scallops? I also read once you're pregnant to not have any form of shellfish. Your father is manning the grill and has the salad done. I'm doing the risotto. So we're all set."

"Oh, it's very cute." Arizona chuckled as she washed her hands. "I can handle that." She set to her task as her mom continued working at her station. "I know the shellfish rule, there's a plethora of things we shouldn't eat once we're pregnant." She smiled.

Barb's brow furrowed slightly. "I know! I was amazed at all the 'do's and don'ts! When I was pregnant with you? Goodness! Coffee and cigarettes seemed to be a staple. Thank goodness I had no interest in either."

"I love coffee, but I can give it up. Tea is relaxing so... If I get pregnant, then... Tea it is." She nodded.

Kate came in and rubbed her eyes. "Mmm as long as it's decaf tea," she grinned and hugged Arizona's waist. "I feel like a bum. Everyone else doing something. What can I do?"

"Sit over there and look pretty." Arizona grinned and turned to kiss her cheek. "The queen of the world requests this." She looked up and winked at her mother.

Kate blushed deeply. "Hey! No teasing? I couldn't help it." She felt silly but took a seat as asked.

"Oh sweetie, it's cute. I wish Daniel would think that of me!"

He moved and hugged his wife before kissing her gently. "Sweetheart, just because I don't say it doesn't mean that's not how I feel."

"It is cute." Arizona grinned. "If you could've seen your face when she asked you who the president was. There was this dopey smile and you pointed to me." She walked over and wrapped her arms around Kate's shoulders, kissing her cheek. "I am marrying the cutest woman on earth."

She turned and kissed Arizona's lips. "Apparently I'm marrying the queen of the world," she grinned, squeezing Arizona's waist.

"Damn right you are." She smiled against her fiancé's lips.

Kate chuckled. "And she's so humble, too."

"Damn right I am." Arizona grinned again.

"And awesome and always right. Never forget that," Kate pinched Arizona's ass.

Arizona jumped as she moved back to her work station, "Oh! Kate! Not in front of my parents!"

She blushed and looked away. "Sorry."

Barb cleared her throat, "Nothing for you to apologize for, Caitlin." She looked over to Arizona. "Enjoy it, the love, the carefree feeling. Apologize to her."

Arizona nodded and walked back over to Kate, lifting her chin to look at her. "I'm sorry, sweetie, just took me by surprise."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she wiped her eye. "I-I hate hormones."

She smiled, and kissed Kate softly. "Shhh... It's okay. You're beautiful and amazing. And the hormones just make you better. You don't get worse."

She kissed gently back and smiled. "I will let you get back to cooking or dinner will never get done," she winked.

Arizona finishing getting ready for bed and stood at the door of their ensuite. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" She blocked Kate's entrance to the room , "you've slept all afternoon, I'm just afraid the hot water will get you all... Woozy." She motioned her hands around in circles.

Kate shook her head. "I'm really okay. Are you suggesting you want to share a shower though?"

"Not... Sexually. We have to take it easy. I... I just don't want you to fall is all."

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Do you want me to take a bath instead?" Arizona's nervousness was slightly starting to get on Kate's nerves.

"It's up to you. I'll leave you to it, call out for me if you need anything though?" She asked, noting Kate's mood shift. She knew she could get overbearing, but couldn't help herself, this was her fiancé. Arizona felt she had every right to be worried and annoying.

Kate walked over and started the bath. "You can have the shower."

O-okay..." Arizona nodded, grabbing her things.

When it was ready, Kate slid into the water. "I would have been fine. I'm not a child, Arizona." Her emotions were still on edge.

"I never said you were a child. I was just... I'm sorry. I was simply looking out for you."

"And I love you for that. If I didn't feel safe I would have laid down." Kate continued to bathe.

"I'll just leave you be, I won't be so... Overbearing." Arizona sighed as she stepped into the shower. Her emotions raw, she turned the water on, allowing the warmth to mix with her tears. "I'm sorry."

Feeling guilty, Kate finished her bath and wrapped a towel around herself. She hopped up on the counter with a fluffy towel for Arizona when she got out.

As Arizona stepped out, she gasped in surprise to see Kate waiting for her. "Figured you'd be in bed."

She moved and held out the towel. "No. Please, come here?"

"Yes?" She stepped closer, reaching to take the towel from her fiancé.

Kate wrapped Arizona into the towel and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona nodded, leaning her head on Kate's shoulder.

She rubbed Arizona's back over the towel to help dry her. "We're both on edge. I'm sorry I got snippy. I-I'm not used to any of this. I don't regret it but...I feel lost? I know I'm not alone," she smiled. "It's just all so new."

"I know, I'm sorry too. And I guess a small part of me is scared you're going to get called into some case soon. We've been lucky, nothing crazy or for a long period of time." She hugged Kate close once more, "I love you."

Kate nodded still holding Arizona. "I know. I'm getting reassigned in a month. Hotch is going to have me hang back. He knows we are now actively trying to get pregnant. I texted him before I came down tonight. I'll still be on the team but until we have the baby or babies, he really feels confident I can do just as well working from Quantico and dealing with things over Skype and what not. Does that sound okay?"

"I didn't mean for you to... Give up things." Arizona shook her head. "I've told you that. That sounds wonderful, I just... You're good at what you do."

"I know I am, honey. Hotch gets what we need to do right now. When JJ got pregnant she wasn't in the job she is now. Granted we are just 'trying' but he said Alex is willing to come back for a time if need be. I'm still doing my job, I'm just not running into burning buildings right now, okay?" She kissed Arizona softly.

"Okay." Arizona nodded.

Kate gently let go but kissed again. "Do you want to put on pjs or sleep naked? I know we can't be intimate but I love feeling you."

"Naked cuddling." Arizona smiled, and pulled Kate into the bedroom.

"Love when you lead," she grinned, following Arizona. "Makes it hard to keep my hands off you, though."

"Shhh.. We're taking it easy, sweetie." Arizona smiled, climbing into the bed.

"I know," she got in beside her and laid over her. "I was teasing."

"I love you, I can't wait to build a family with you." She leaned down, kissing Kate's cheek.

Kate smiled. "Me too, honey." She snuggled into Arizona. "Me too."


	28. Chapter 28

The case was growing more intense by the minute. Kate hated how many hours she was logging in the office instead of at home. No matter how much Arizona said she understood, Kate still felt guilt. This was going to be the last case before her reassignment. That's what she had to keep telling herself to get through it. On an upside, the distraction of work kept the gnawing 'am I' or 'am I not' dance about being pregnant from her mind for the moment. Even though she knew Arizona wondered as well, by the time Kate got home most nights if their schedules were such they were together, they were both too distracted by each other to think on that.

Arizona heard Kate's key jiggling in the door, she yawned, and pulled her fiancé's pillow close. She smiled sleepily as Kate walked into their room, trying to be quiet.

It looked like Arizona was asleep and Kate felt her heart sink a little. She really needed to cuddle her fiancé but didn't want to wake her. Quietly she started to turn to leave figuring she'd just crash on the couch.

"Hey stranger..." Arizona spoke softly, reaching to turn on the bedside lamp. "Don't leave me in here to sleep alone?"

"Oh hey baby. I thought you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you," Kate went over and kissed her gently. "Let my grab a quick shower and brush my teeth then I'm all yours?"

Arizona yawned once more, "ummhmm, hurry back?" She grinned.

"Absolutely, honey." Kate stood where Arizona could watch as she undressed, teasing slightly.

"This is a wonderful view." she smiled, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Just you wait," Kate winked and blew a kiss as she got into the shower stall. "How was your day?" Given the case, the pair had become accustomed to talking while one or the other was bathing or otherwise engaged.

"It was one of those days." Arizona sighed, "back to back to back surgeries this afternoon, but it kept me out of Dr. French's path. Yours?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Mine was okay. This case is getting intense." She took a moment to think on how to explain. The therapy sessions she'd had with Dr Legaspi alone as well as with Arizona were really helping Kate open up more. "Well, our unsub is kidnapping homeless people from urban areas and then taking them to remote parts of the midwest. However, not remote enough as the bodies are found. Um...it's like he takes them out to the wild and hunts them." She finished up and shut off the water, wrapping a towel around herself before getting out.

"That sounds mildly, okay... Very horrifying." Arizona made a face as Kate walked into the room, "are you all making any headway?"

She nodded as she set her toothbrush down and hung her towel up. "It's slow. Since this person is targeting a transient population, it's often hard to notice when they go missing. Fortunately Garcia and Reid have been triangulating backward to narrow down location. He seems to be focusing on Chicago."

"Oh, wow... Well, at least it's narrowed somewhat. I've been wondering how things were going, it's seemed quiet lately."

Kate sighed as she got into bed. "I know honey. I'm sorry. But it's my last assignment before the reassignment. I miss you, terribly." She wrapped herself around Arizona and kissed her.

"I know." Arizona kissed her in return, "I miss you too, hopefully you'll find this bastard soon. That's what I keep telling myself."

"I know honey. Me too." She moved slightly to kiss Arizona's neck. She let out a slight groan at the sensation. "God I've missed you."

"And I've missed you too." Arizona mumbled, leaning her head back. "Any word on if you all will be leaving? For the case?"

"More than likely, honey. I won't know when until sometimes an hour before wheels up," she kept sucking Arizona's neck.

Oh, okay..I just didn't know if there was a timeline this time or not." She nodded, arching against Kate's embrace. "My god, I love you."

"I love you," Kate whispered before she nipped Arizona's earlobe.

Arizona pulled away, looking Kate over, before she began planting kisses down Her fiancé's neck. "You're so beautiful, I swear... I think one of us is pregnant. You look more ravishing today than yesterday, and well... I am just... I miss you."

Kate smirked. "You are positively glowing." She arched as Arizona planted kisses and let her hands move to massage Arizona's breasts.

"Am not." She grinned, and continued her assault of kisses.

Kate moaned. "Mmm yes you are. And I think your breasts are bigger," she grinned.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat, she moaned. "They're sensitive too, they have been since we've been on the hormones."

Kate grinned and repositioned, kissing over Arizona's chest. She snaked her tongue teasingly around a stiffened nipple. "So sexy," she purred and suckled.

"Mmmm... Yep. Insanely sensitive." Arizona arched against Kate.

Kate let her hand dip between Arizona's legs and cup her sex as her mouth continued it's oral assault on the sensitive nub.

"Oh my god..." Arizona moaned. "Right there, stop...st-stop teasing." She whimpered.

With that, Kate hungrily went down Arizona's body, nipping and kissing. She leaned in, putting her lover's legs over her shoulders. "I love you so, so much." She grinned and dove her tongue deep inside while her fingers played over Arizona's stiff clit.

Arizona involuntarily arched off the bed. "And I love...you! Oh my god."

Kate kept up her ministrations before changing slightly. She latched her mouth around Arizona's clit as three fingers pumped and thrust inside. Her eyes stayed locked on Arizona's face.

Arizona whimpered as Kate continued. It felt as though she was relentless in bringing her to the the edge. She gripped the sheets tightly, and felt her muscles tense.

She never slowed as she felt Arizona's inner muscles grip her fingers. With abandon Kate began purposely pressing against her lover's g-spot needing her to cum harder than she had in some time.

"Oh my god, I'm so close." Arizona panted, calling out as she tensed completely before falling limp back against the bed.

Kate stopped for a moment, giving Arizona time to just bask in the feeling. Slowly she extracted her fingers but tenderly licked her clean before coming up and kissing Arizona.

Arizona smiled drunkenly at Kate. "That was amazing." She took a deep breath, regaining her strength rather quickly, as she rolled atop Kate, mid kiss.

Kate moaned, kissing back and holding her. "I love when you top," she purred.

"You do, hmm?" She grinned, kissing down Kate's neck and chest.

"I doooo," she let her hands curl and grip the bed sheets. "So soft but so powerful…"

"I'm powerful?" Arizona asked sweetly, taking one of Kate's nipples between her lips.

She arched. "Oooh yessss and I'm yourrrrrsssss" she cried out.

"All mine." Arizona grinned, kissing down Kate's torso, and back up.

Kate nodded and shivered. "Mmm always."

As she leaned down and began sucking at Kate's pulse point, she slid her hand between her legs, teasing her fiancé's sex.

"Ooooh Arizona!" Kate bucked her hips up.

Arizona pressed her fingers deep into her fiancé, using her thumb to tease Kate's clit. She felt her arch against her and grinned. She kissed across Kate's cheek, finally landing on her lips.

Kate kissed back, gripping Arizona's back, digging her nails in. "Mmm fuck meeee baby, please."

She pumped harder as she pulled out of the kiss, "with pleasure, my dear."

Kate ground her pelvis down on Arizona's hand. "Ooooh your tongue, please? I-I fuccckkkk…" she threw her head back, her orgasm on the edge.

Arizona nodded, and quickly moved down Kate's body. Without teasing, she immediately delved in, dragging her tongue through her folds. She moved her thumb over her clit as she continued.

As her pleasure crashed, it was so hard Kate couldn't make a sound. It felt in slow motion but within seconds Kate's body tensed and then shook as she released. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and rolled down.

Remaining where she was, Arizona cleaned her fiancé, before moving back up beside of her. Seeing the tears, and noting Kate's silence she immediately felt a sense of panic. "Di-did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

Kate curled and clung to Arizona, burying her face into her neck. "N-no. You didn't hurt me. I…" she felt incredibly embarrassed and couldn't catch enough air to explain. Never in her life had a lover pleasured her to the extent all Kate could do was cry.

"You just scared me.. With the tears and the... I love you." She leaned down, kissing Kate deeply.

Kate kissed back and slowly calmed. "I-...No one's ever. It was so incredible. I've never in my life felt better," she held Arizona.

"Relax... Let's get some sleep." She whispered, holding Kate tightly and relaxing them against the bed.

"Relax? How can you relax? You've just been told you...you were better than anyone some else has ever had." Kate felt her heart fall and she moved away, curling into herself.

Arizona pulled Kate to her, "hey...hey," she whispered, turning her fiancé to her. "Look at me..."

Slowly Kate opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I... I simply did to you, what I feel in my heart. I want to make you the happiest and the most worshiped woman. I... I don't think I'm amazing. Sweetie, I love you. So much sometimes it scares me. Seeing you in that state, I feel I exhausted you."

"You…," she shook her head. "I feel like I could run the Boston Marathon. I swear I felt you everywhere inside me. It was incredible." She kissed Arizona. "I love you. I love you so much. I feel guilty I've never made you feel what you just did."

"Sweetheart... You've made me feel that every single time." Arizona smiled, "everytime I look at you, think of you, am in the same room as you... I get all overwhelmed. Don't ever think you've never made me feel that... Because you have." Feeling tears fill her own eyes, she leaned down and kissed Kate softly. "I love you, more than anything."

Kate cuddled into Arizona. "I'm all yours. And you're all mine. And soon we're going to have little ones," she beamed.

The case finally hit a lead and the team got the text. _**Heading to up in an hour. **_The vibration of the phone woke Kate. She rubbed her eyes and the words came into focus. With a frown, Kate leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Honey? I've got to go."

"What? No..." Arizona groaned, and held Kate a little tighter.

"I know, honey. I don't want to go. Last case, right?" She held Arizona. Since Kate was already packed and prepared she knew she had a few minutes before she'd have to head off to get to the jet.

"Last case..." Arizona nestled against Kate's chest. "Do you need me to take you and drop you off?" She asked.

Kate drew little patterns over Arizona's bare back as she held her. "You need your sleep, sweetheart. I know you have work. I can take mine. You and your mom can pick it up from work when you're free tomorrow if you need the car?"

Arizona sighed, "okay... I just wanted as many minutes with you as possible."

"Oh, sure sweetheart. I'd love it. I just didn't want to ruin your day tomorrow. But if you'd like to? Absolutely." She slowly got up, realizing she didn't have time to fully wash the scent of sex off. Without a doubt Emily would tease her. "Could you grab my bag from the closet and the clothes on top of it?"

Arizona stood and stretched. "I can." She got up and headed to the closet, grabbing the bag. "Here you go," she smiled and placed everything on the bed, before heading to her dresser and grabbing a tshirt and yoga pants.

Kate was just drying her face after washing it and brushing her teeth. "Thank you honey." She quickly got the clothes on and ran a brush through her hair. "I'm all ready when you are."

"I'm coming... I'm sorry." She hurried back into the bedroom from the ensuite, yanking her hair into a ponytail. She smiled sleepily and yawned, grabbing her purse and keys. "Ready..."

Kate took her hand and kissed Arizona softly. "Thank you honey, for everything."

"Of course," she smiled as they left the apartment.

Before either wanted they were at Quantico. Kate lingered. "I hate this."

"Me too," Arizona squeezed her hand, and leaned over the console, kissing her fiancé softly. "You'll be home soon though. That's what I keep telling myself. You're amazing at what you do, go catch the bad guy."

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona softly. "I will be home and I'll help get the guy," she winked. "You go be phenomenal for your tiny humans, right?"

"I will." Arizona smiled, she kissed Kate once more. "Be safe, okay? You could be carrying a tiny me." She grinned broadly. "Stay in touch, and let me know when you land. My god, I miss you already."

Kate wiped a tear that formed. "Always safe. And I know," she smiled. "I hope I am." She kissed Arizona softly. "I love and miss you, sweetheart." It took everything inside her to open the door and finally leave. She carried her bag, almost hugging it to her to keep from crying.

Arizona sat in the parking lot, watching Kate walk inside, she waited until she could no longer see her, before starting the car back up. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she waved at the attendant in the booth, upon her exit of the property. The drive home was anything but silent, as Arizona turned up the radio. Her vision blurred somewhat because of her tears. She arrived home and quietly headed back to bed. 3:30 am, she sighed as she looked at the clock, time was going to move slowly, it always did when Kate was gone. _**I love you and I miss you terribly. Please be safe, get home soon. **_She wiped her tears once more, and settled back under the blankets.

Kate forced herself to pay attention but her heart hurt. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at Prentiss and JJ getting to work together. Just as she thought her attention was on work, she felt the vibration of her phone. Tears misted her eyes as she saw the text. _**I love you too. I'll be home safe and soon. Missing you like crazy. **_

"Kate... Did you catch that?" Hotch asked from the head of the table, "I said you and Emily will be point on this."

She blushed deeply. "I'm sorry. This is the first case where I'm away. I hadn't caught it before, but I think we can handle that. Thank you, Hotch."

"I understand. We're going to need you to focus though, okay? This is the last assignment we'll have you out with us, until..." He nodded, "so, focus is very key."

She nodded. "Absolutely. I'm totally here."

Soon they'd adjourned and headed off towards their plane. Emily caught up with Kate, "Hey partner." She nudged her shoulder. "You okay?"

Kate looked up. "It's the first time we've been apart. It just feels different now, you know? I didn't even have time to do one of those over the counter pregnancy tests but I left a sample at the doctor's office. So, no idea," she shrugged.

"Oh, I see." Emily nodded, "I'm sure we will be back home in no time." She smiled, "I've got your back out here. We all do." As they began settling in for their flight, JJ sat beside of Emily, who sat across from Kate.

Kate nodded. "Thanks, Em. I know. And I have everyone's back too. We're like a family. However some members of family give each other special kisses," she grinned and teased as JJ took her seat. "How are you doing, Blondie?" It was a gentle rib.

"Blondie?" JJ smirked, "isn't that your fiancé?"

She chuckled. "You're Em's Blondie," she winked. "Us Brunette Bro's have to stick together, right Emily?"

"That's exactly right." Emily nodded, and grabbed JJ's hand.

JJ shook her head and chuckled, "to answer your question, I'm doing well, how about you?"

Kate smiled. "Well, we are potentially pregnant. Not to worry, Prentiss isn't the father...this time," she smirked. "I didn't realize how hard it was to go out on these cases now. Before? No problem. I didn't even have a goldfish to worry about. Now? I mean, Arizona's folks are with her so I'm grateful but still."

Emily played along and pretended to wipe sweat from her brow, "Whew, that would make work so very awkward."

JJ nodded along, "it's understandable, you've got a family now... Beyond us." She smiled. "I'm the same way... Even with Emily with me, my baby boy is still at home, it hurts. I get it. And Emily does now too." She looked over as, Emily nodded in agreement.

Kate shot a smirk to Emily. "Thought you were a real stud. Seems like you're more of a dud, Prentiss." Her attention turned to JJ and she listened intently. "I-I'm getting that. I finally have a sense of family. It took me all these years. And yes, I love you all as family too. I just…" she frowned slightly. "Well, you both get it. I think that's why Derek keeps his life simple. No ties, you know? It was easier doing the job before ties. But I wouldn't trade mine for anything. I finally feel...found."

"It's a nice feeling isn't it?" Emily grinned, "and I'll ignore your 'dud' comment, this time."

JJ smiled, and leaned across, squeezing Kate's hand. "It's nice to see you happy, and in love."

"Well I thought you'd knock us up on the first try, Prentiss. Maybe we should give Reid a shot," she shot a glance to the nervous doctor. "I'm kidding, Reid." "It feels...amazing, JJ. Thank you. So, back to the case," she smiled. "What are you thinking, Em?"

Arizona wasn't lying to Kate when she said her breasts felt more sensitive before she'd left. She rolled over, wincing at the slight uncomfortable feeling. "Ugh..." She sighed, as she moved to sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed.

There was a gentle knock at the door around 7 AM.

"Yes? Come in." She called out.

Barb came in gently "How are you doing, honey?"

Arizona rubbed her eyes, and smiled sadly at her mother. "I'm okay, I'll be okay." She nodded.

"You miss her," she nodded as she handed Arizona her robe, and motioned for her to follow her as she began to make breakfast.

"I do. I don't know how long she's going to be gone." She frowned, "we just got very used to being here, together... And I'm hormonal on top of everything else."

"I understand. Come have some breakfast with your father and me. I know we aren't Kate but you'll feel a little less alone?"

"Yeah... Thank you." She smiled, pulling her robe on. "I'm glad you're here."

"We are happy to be here," Barb smiled. She turned the coffee machine on. "Your father will be back from his walk shortly. What time are you due in at work?"

"Around noon." Arizona nodded, "it's a later shift than usual. Which works I guess, maybe I'll be able to stay clear of my supervisor."

"Oh good. You can eat and get a nap!" Barb smiled. "Do you mind setting the table honey?"

"I sure can." She nodded, gathering plates and silverware. She quickly set the table, and came back into the kitchen. A wave of nausea seemed to hit, as she stepped back into the room, she shook it off and moved towards the fridge to grab something to drink.

Arizona's phone began to ring. She answered quickly, not taking time to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Dr Robbins? It's Dr Cooper. I apologize for the early hour. I thought you'd be anxious for the test results?"

"Oh! Hello, Dr. Cooper, yes... I guess you could say that I am." She sighed in relief, her mind reeling as to who it could've been on the other end of the phone.

"Well Dr Robbins...congratulations times two! It is the first time our clinic has seen this but you and Kate are both pregnant. I tried calling her phone but it went to voice mail."

"Well Kate is out of town, for work..I... Wait... Times two? You mean we both? I... I need to sit down." She shook her head, shock seemed to overtake her. She felt her mother's hand on her back, guiding her to a chair as she continued talking to Dr. Cooper. "I'll... I'll try to get ahold of Kate. I... Wow. Tha-thank you." She finally choked out, as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes, you're both pregnant. You're quite welcome. I have prescriptions sent to the pharmacy for you both. If you have any questions please call though I know you and Kate are in excellent hands with yourself. Do you have any further questions, Dr Robbins?"

"N-no... I can't think of anything at the moment. I... Can I call if I do? I'm sorry, I'm still in shock." she chuckled nervously.

"Absolutely. Any time, Dr Robbins. Take care."

Barb looked at Arizona gently. "Honey? What's wrong?"

Arizona hung up the phone and looked at her mother, shock still on her face. "Nothing is wrong...I...we're pregnant. Both of us... It took. On both of us."

It took a moment to register before Barb let out an excited scream. "Oh my god!" She hugged Arizona tightly. "You're going to have a baby! Babies! Does Kate know?"

"Dr. Cooper said she called, and Kate's phone goes to voicemail.. I want her to know, but I want to be with her when she finds out." Arizona spoke softly, "I'm... I'm in shock." She smiled at her mother.

Barb kept holding Arizona. "I understand, baby. I am just so happy I was here but I know you'd feel better if it was Kate. When we found out about Tim, your father was on a ship off the coast of Normandy. My mother was the first person I could tell. You're kind of following tradition."

Arizona pulled back and grinned at her mother. "I guess I am... I didn't know that, that you were alone when you found out about Tim. "

She nodded. "Do you want us to tell your father or wait?"

"Um... We can tell him." She smiled, "I'll try to call Kate again in just a bit. They must be somewhere with crappy service."

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but I heard Kate say Montana? There are a lot of mountains out that way."

"Yes, Montana... Why does that feel a world away?" She frowned.

"Because you have the most amazing news in the world and the one person you want to share the moment with, you can't."

Just then Daniel came in. "Ah, good morning all. I-" he paused and looked from his wife to his daughter. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is great, daddy. Just missing my fiancé. And I... I have some news." She nodded.

He looked gently at Arizona. "What's that, sweetheart?"

"Kate and I are pregnant." She nodded, knowing he wouldn't pick up on the fact that she meant they both were.

"Oh that's great sweetheart!" He hugged Arizona lovingly. "Who's took?"

"Both... Both took. We're both pregnant." She pulled back and looked at her father, a hopeful smile on her face. "You're going to be a grandpa, times two."

Like Barb, it took a moment but he beamed. "That is wonderful! Two times the fun! I can't wait. Does Kate know?"

"I... I don't know. Dr. Cooper said it went to voicemail when she called. I... Haven't heard from her yet, so.. I don't think she does." She shrugged, but smiled at her father. "I'm so glad you two are here, and could share in this. I'm just sad she and I didn't find out together."

"I'm sure your mother already told you about Tim?" He smiled. "I know what you mean though, kiddo. I'm certain Kate will be thrilled."

"She did." Arizona nodded with a smile, "I'm gonna go try calling her, I'll be right back." She slipped off to the bedroom, unable to wipe the smile that now seemed permanent on her face. With each ring, her heart seemed to fall a little more, but she knew as soon as her fiancé had the chance she'd call back. "My dear sweet Caitlin, I know you're busy, and being my heroic, rvy wonderful fiancé. Please call me when you can, I love you and miss you and really need to talk to you." With that she hung up, and headed back into the kitchen. "Voicemail." She sighed, taking a seat at the counter.

Barb nodded. "Breakfast is ready, honey. Dig in. I know it's a myth but just pretend you're eating for two," she winked. "So you won't feel as badly splurging on whipped cream on your waffle like I know you want to."

"Oh, Kate isn't here... I'm most definitely splurging and eating whipped cream." She grinned.

Daniel chuckled and got coffee for everyone. "That's our girl."

"I'm eating for two, dad... This baby demands whipped cream on waffles." Arizona winked.

"And no doubt cheese fries at dinner?" He scoffed gently as everyone took their seats.

"Just make sure to drink your orange juice and put strawberries with your waffles and I won't complain," Barb added.

"Yes ma'am." Arizona nodded, and reached for a spoonful of fruit and prepared her waffle before beginning to eat.

Barb smiled. "Thank you, honey."

As the bullet hit, all Kate could feel was a mix of adrenaline and heat. Somehow the psycho got lucky and shot dead on at her flank where the jacket didn't completely cover. She went down almost instantly but shot back, hitting the unsub in his kneecap. Not a fatal shot but he'd definitely not be able to get away.

"Kate!" Emily called out as she moved swiftly towards the agent. "Kate, don't move..." She knelt beside of her as Morgan and Hotch moved in on the unsub.

Her breathing became labored but she did as she was told. She knew she shouldn't move anyway. "C-call Arizona, please? Get the satellite phone."

"We'll call her when we get you out of here." Emily nodded.

JJ appeared as they began assessing the damage. "What the hell happened? I saw it... But I thought you two had the shot."

Emily shook her head, "I don't know, I.. I didn't think he'd actually take a shot at either of us." She began pulling the straps off of Kate's vest. "Help is on the way, Todd... Stay with me. Okay?"

She nodded slightly. "Phone...please? Call Arizona. I-I'll be fine. I have to be for her."

Emily sighed and looked at JJ who produced the satellite phone. She looked over, as Morgan and Hotch walked the handcuffed, and wounded unsub out of the warehouse. Sirens began to trickle in, as ambulances and more of the police force showed up. She dialed Arizona's number and held the phone down to Kate's ear, "just let her know you're okay, I'll call her in a bit and let her know more details. Okay?"

"I know. I wasn't going to scare her." She waited as the phone rang and rang.

"Hello?" Arizona answered, confused as she didn't recognize the number. It was late, and her day had been anything but easy. "This is Dr. Robbins, can I help you?"

"Honey, it's me. I'm on the satellite phone. I'm going to be fine, okay? Don't panic, please? Emily will call you soon with more details."

"Kate?! What is it? What's wrong?" Arizona could hear sirens, and Kate's labored breathing. "Kind of can't help but panic... I... I love you, okay? Don't you dare leave me."

"I won't honey. Not ever. I swear it's not as bad as you're thinking. I'm talking, right? I'm conscious. Emily will call you soon. I love you." The line went dead as Kate was hauled up onto a gurney. She reached for Emily's hand. "I-If anything happens," tears began welling up. "You two take care of her, please?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Todd." Emily said sternly, as JJ wiped the tears from Kate's cheeks.

"She's right.. They got the bastard, we're going with you." JJ nodded.

The EMT looked at the two women. "We don't have room, ladies. One of you has to stay."

"NO!" Kate growled. "They are my family. You need me to remain calm to keep from bleeding out? They keep me calm." She looked to Emily. "She can read the monitors, okay? You just get me to a hospital."

Emily glared at the EMT. "We're not idiots, there's plenty of room, you don't want to fight her on this."

The man waved his hands. "Fine, fine." They got Kate into the back and began attending to what they could as Emily and JJ sat on the other side.

"T-thank you, for coming with me," Kate looked at them, her eyes screaming her thanks.

"Shhh..." JJ rubbed Kate's arm, "we wouldn't be anywhere else. Besides, I've met your fiancé... If we didn't take care of you, she'd kick our asses."

"Penelope said she'd head over to your apartment." Emily nodded.

Kate winced as she stopped herself from chuckling. "Oh, don't make me laugh," she smiled. "But, true. She's a tiger." Even with the pain, Kate couldn't help but get a wistful smile thinking of her love.

"Ma'am, is there any chance you could be pregnant? It's a standard question for women in your age range," he nervously pointed out.

Suddenly it hit her. "O-Oh god...I...well, maybe? We were trying. I-I got invitro," she thought back. "Um, a few weeks ago."

He nodded and made a notation. "Okay. We will do a rush pregnancy test at the hospital to check. So far the wound is fortunately minor but it wasn't a through-and-through so surgery at least to remove the bullet."

"I'll call Arizona when we get to the hospital." Emily nodded, "you're going to be fine, Kate."

She nodded. "I-I know...I have to be."

Soon enough, they arrived at the hospital. Emily and JJ stood as they wheeled the agent away. "I should call Arizona." Emily sighed as a nurse motioned them out to the waiting area.

Penelope had picked Arizona up and driven the shaken woman home. After the formalities of meeting Arizona's parents she had attended to getting people drinks and trying to calm her friend. Finally, Arizona's phone rang.

"Hello? Emily?" Arizona spoke softly, as she answered the phone, and reaching for Penelope's hand.

"Hey, Arizona. Kate...got shot. The bastard got a lucky shot and hit her right side at the gap between the front and back of the vest. The EMT said it didn't seem too bad but they will have to do surgery. Oh! Hang on. Here's a doctor." Emily took a moment and explained.

At first the surgeon was reluctant and kept sighting HIPAA and what not until Emily and JJ flashed their badges. "Uh - D-Dr Robbins?" The nervous man stuttered.

"Yes, this is she. This is my fiancé's doctor?"

"Yes. I'm Dr Burr. Agent Todd has a minor gsw on her mid-right high abdominal quadrant. Um, did you know your fiance is pregnant?"

"I... I did. I found out this morning." She nodded, "have you all told her yet? I... Is she okay? The bullet, was it through and through?" Arizona asked, suddenly in doctor mode.

"We didn't get the chance. We had to sedate her because she kept insisting on calling you. We're getting her into the OR immediately. Our team will be very careful so as not to disrupt the fetus in any way."

"I...um... Okay. Please, relay any information to either Agent Prentiss or Agent Jareau. I'm trying to find a flight out there. I... Thank you, Dr. Burr." Arizona stuttered and stumbled over her words, but felt almost relieved that Kate still had no idea that she was pregnant as well as Arizona.

Garcia looked at Arizona. "We can get a red eye in two hours?"

As she hung up, Garcia had already been on top of things, as usual. Arizona nodded, "Yes... You're coming with me."

"Of course. And your parents?"

Arizona thought for a moment, "they'll want to come too, book four tickets. Here..." She got up and grabbed her purse. "Put them all on my card. Don't argue with me, just... Please, do it. I'll go wake my parents."

Garcia took the card but when Arizona left, she didn't use it. She used the company card and knew Hotch would write it off as a valid expense. As tough as he could be, Garcia knew the man was nothing if not upstanding and loved his family.

"They're grabbing their things." Arizona nodded, as she breezed back through, "I'm going to grab some clothes, we can drop by your place and grab things for you?" She nodded, her mind seemed to race as she finished packing.

"It's fine, sweetie. Not to worry. I keep a bag at the ready on the jet anyway," she winked. "I do change it out monthly so it's not that weird. You just take some deep breaths. Kate is going to be fine. That woman has gone through hell before without anything waiting on the other side. Now she has you and all of us. She'll get through it. We just have to get you through it," she stopped her friend for a moment to give her a hug.

Arizona nodded, and allowed herself to cry as Penelope hugged her. "She has to be okay, because... All of us are waiting, but because we're pregnant too." She sobbed. "And she doesn't know yet."

While Penelope wanted to react to the good news, she just kept holding her friend and rubbing her back. "She'll be fine. I know it." As Arizona pulled back, Penelope reached out and gently dried her cheeks. "All set?"

"Ummhmm..." Arizona nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down."

"Shhh, it's fine. You're my best friend. This is what friends see."

Just as they were finishing, Barb and Daniel came out of the guest room. Barb was almost running in panic. "Oh honey," she rushed to Arizona and hugged her. "It will be okay. We'll get there in no time."

"I know, mama..." She nodded, and pulled away. Grabbing her bag and motioning them to follow, "let's go. I know she's in surgery, and I know she'll be sleeping, I just need... I need to be there." She frowned.

Everyone followed. Penelope drove. The car surprisingly and deafeningly silent. Not caring about the rate at the airport lot, she parked and checked the car with the security as Arizona and her parents gathered their bags. "If we're set, we need to head to the Delta Airway section and security said they were," she pointed. "That way."

"Thank you, Penelope." Barb nodded as they followed, "I can see even when Kate is away Arizona is in good hands."

Daniel held her hand as he pulled their bags behind them, noting Arizona's silence as they walked. It was something he was oddly used to, anytime Arizona seemed upset or going through something she'd fall silent, lost in her own thoughts. As they arrived at the gate, he hugged her gently. "She'll be fine, sweetheart... She wouldn't dare leave you."

"I know, it's just scary is all. She doesn't know about..." Arizona trailed off.

Penelope tried to keep off to the side, knowing this was very much a family moment.

Barb motioned Garcia over while Daniel and Arizona talked. "What exactly do you do with the team? Do they always leave you behind?" She looked at the woman curiously, Arizona had failed to explain the different aspects of Kate's team to her.

Penelope smiled. "Oh, no. Just this time we had two locations we were tracking. I am the media liaison. So, when anything 'cracked' in the case or media needed to be updated, that is what I'd do. This time, Hotch was going to have me tackle it remotely. However, he's running point on it now so we can all focus on Kate and Arizona. Generally I do go with the team, this was just a unique situation." She hoped she made her job make sense.

"Oh! Well that makes sense. Arizona tried to explain it to us, she said you each bring something unique to the team." She nodded, "you all save people, so I say whatever you all do... You do it well." She smiled.

"Thank you. I mean really? Arizona saves lives. I am more active with the team now, which is nice. Before I was more just their tech analyst slash gadget goddess. But, Hotch finally caved and realized how very much he needed me," she grinned playfully.

"You all do work that amazes me." Barb nodded, "you all brought my daughter home... So, I am forever grateful for you." She smiled, hoping silently she could pass on her thank you's to the rest of the team. "I'm glad he gave you a chance with a different job, you seem very on top of things."

She reached and squeezed Barb's hand. "It was very much our honor to find Arizona. And truly? The gift seems to be ours. Kate is a completely different woman. It's amazing. And I've found one of the best friends I've ever known. My team? They're always family but Arizona is now too, you know?"

Barb beamed with pride, "I'm glad she's got you all as well, I've never seen my daughter so happy and content."

_"Delta Airways Flight 607 to Billings International Airport, now boarding."_

"That's us." Arizona motioned towards everyone as they headed off towards the plane. As they boarded and settled in, she tried desperately to calm herself, knowing in just a few hours she'd be reunited with Kate.

The gang followed Arizona, tickets in hand. The plane was taking off in no time. Barb and Garcia each held one of Arizona's hands the whole way.


	29. Chapter 29

After landing, and dropping off their bags at the hotel, Arizona and Penelope headed off towards the hospital. Her parents insisted upon staying behind until the next day, not wanting to overwhelm Kate. As they arrived, Penelope flashed her badge when they walked in, "ICU?"

A nervous nurse looked at them. "Who are you here to see?"

"Agent Kate Todd?" Arizona spoke up, "my fiancé."

The man looked at the queue of patients and nodded. "F-fourth floor," he stammered. "Ask for Nurse Sarah. She's her night nurse."

"Thank you," Arizona looked at the young man's name tag, "Ben, I appreciate it." She forced a smile before heading with Penelope to the elevators.

Penelope took Arizona's hand in hers to ground her. "We're almost there, Phoenix."

Arizona took a deep breath, "I know... I'm sorry," she watched the numbers change and finally hit the number four, she squeezed Garcia's hand.

"Do not even say you're sorry right now! Your lady is hurt and you're scared." Garcia had to almost jog to keep up with Arizona's pace.

As they hurried to the ICU desk, a nurse looked up and smiled. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for the head nurse? Sarah?" Arizona asked.

"That's her," the woman at the nurses station pointed.

"Okay, thank you." Arizona pulled Penelope with her to the other end of the desk. "Sarah?" Arizona asked politely, "The head nurse tonight? I'm here to see my fiancé."

The redhead looked up from the computer she was charting on. "I'm Sarah, yes. Who is your fiance?" She smiled, looking from Arizona to Garcia and back. The drawl in her voice very evident.

"Agent Todd... Caitlin Todd." Arizona nodded, her fingers tapping nervously on the counter.

She smiled and nodded. "Certainly. She's asleep right now. Before I show you to her room, do you have any questions for me?"

"Um... H-how is she? I was told earlier they were going to remove the bullet, and...Dr. Burr said she didn't know that she was pregnant, how is... Is everything okay?" Suddenly Arizona couldn't form coherent sentences, her questions came out staggered and stumbly.

Sarah reached out and gently touched Arizona's arm. "Yes, they removed the bullet. It hadn't lodged too far in so the baby is safe. She's on stricter monitoring, of course. Antibiotics as needed. We don't want the baby getting exposed unjustly. She still isn't aware of her pregnancy. Dr Burr said you were on your way and felt that was something you wanted to share?"

Arizona nodded, a sense of relief washed over her. "Yes... It is." She smiled at the nurse. "Thank you... She's my everything, I.. Just.. Thank you. I'll try to stay out of your hair."

Sarah smiled and showed the duo to Kate's room. "You are fine, trust me. I couldn't imagine being in your shoes."

Arizona nodded another thank you to the nurse as she showed them to the room. She took a seat beside the bed, and motioned Garcia to do the same. "You'll stay?" She asked.

Penelope smiled and nodded. "Certainly. As long as you want me to. If I'm not overstepping?"

"You're not. You've been perfect." Arizona smiled, "thank you." She turned her attention to Kate, reaching gently for her hand. "Sweetie, I'm here."

Hearing familiar voices, Kate slowly stirred. "I didn't mean to…" her voice groggy, the drugs still coursing through her.

"Shh..." Arizona gently squeezed her hand, "you're fine, you're safe now."

"A-Arizona?" Her voice small as things came into focus.

"Ummhmm, it's me sweetie. I'm right here, Penelope too. Mom and dad are at the hotel." She spoke softly, rubbing Kate's hand. "You scared us."

"I did what you wanted. I got him, honey. I shot his knee out b-but he can stand trial," Kate mumbled as things came into focus even more. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't do it right…"

"Shh... You did wonderful. I'm so proud of you. Our babies will be too." She smiled, unable to contain the news any longer. She needed to see Kate smile for her, if only for a moment.

Kate nodded. "They'll be smart and brave like you. I can't wait to carry a little you," she grinned and tweaked Arizona's nose gently. "They will be so cute. Girl or boy? I don't care as long as it's healthy and happy."

"Sweetie, you don't have to wait." She whispered, a broad smile on her face.

Kate looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"We're pregnant. They took. Dr. Cooper called me today, she tried to call you... But got voicemail.."

Kate was still a little confused. "Took?...A-are you pregnant?"

"Yes sweetie, and you are too."

Suddenly Kate began to sober up. "I...what? I'm pregnant?" She looked at Arizona bewildered.

"Yes... You are. And I am too. Both took." Arizona responded calmly.

Kate began panting. "I-I put our baby at risk? Oh my god...I-I'm a terrible mother," Kate cried and shook.

Arizona stood, and gently wrapped her arms around Kate. "Shhh... You didn't know, it's okay. It's safe. You protected him or her. You're a wonderful mother already." She kissed the top of Kate's head, softly.

She moved and kissed Arizona softly. "I love you."

"And I love you. Lie back, and relax for me... Okay?" She kissed her softly in return.

Kate nodded and laid back. "W-we're having a baby," she grinned.

"Two babies..." Arizona corrected.

Kate was slightly shocked."Oh my god. What are the chances?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Arizona smiled, "so just relax, okay? We'll talk about it all later. I'm so happy to see you."

Kate nodded. "Sure. I will relax. I love you. whatever you want.."

"I want you to take care of you, and our baby." Arizona squeezed Kate's hand, "how are you feeling?" She looked over her fiancé, and then studying the monitors.

"Shocked? Um, some pain...well, a lot, actually. They aren't giving me much pain meds. But now the baby thing that makes sense…"

Arizona nodded, "your nurse tonight said they were trying to keep you comfortable, and monitor the baby too. Looking at your vitals and such, you seem to be doing just fine." She smiled. "I can talk to them about the pain if you'd like."

She shook her head. "It's okay. It's more important the baby isn't hurt any further." Tears rolled down her cheek. "I-I put our baby in danger…" Kate shuddered.

"Shhh... It's okay." Arizona reached to wipe the tears away. "He or she is going to be very tough like their mommy."

Kate took Arizona's hand and kissed it. "Like you," she nodded.

"More like you."

"Lay with me?" Kate scooted over to make room on the bed. Every part of her needed to feel Arizona. To feel connected.

"Sure." Arizona nodded, moving to the bed. She looked up at Penelope, who sat quietly wiping away tears. "Garcia? This chair is a little more comfortable." She smiled and pointed.

Kate smiled to Garcia. "I'm sorry, Penelope. How are you?"

Garcia stood and stretched before walking over to the other chair. "I'm good now, Kate." She smiled. "You're alive, and we got Arizona reunited with you... So I'm good."

"Did you all really doubt me? Come on. I've got a gorgeous woman here to marry! Can't let her go," she smiled, hugging Arizona. "You know...getting shot hurts? A lot."

Garcia chuckled and nodded, "no, I understand. And we didn't doubt you... You just scared everyone for a bit. Especially this one." She pointed to Arizona.

"I couldn't help it." Arizona yawned, resting her head against Kate's. Exhaustion finally began catching up with her.

"As for getting shot? I've heard it does. But look at it this way, you can check it off your bucket list." Penelope grinned.

Kate chuckled then winced. "Oh, can't laugh. That hurt," she smiled. "How are you, sweetheart?" She looked to Arizona and kissed her forehead softly.

"Hmm?" Arizona looked at Kate sleepily, "I'm good. I'm just happy you're okay."

Garcia watched as Arizona drifted to sleep, "She really... She's been on edge since I got to her." She nodded.

Kate bit her lower lip and again tears fell. "I-I hate knowing I did this…" she looked to Arizona but held her close. Everything inside Kate felt guilty.

Reaching for Kate's free hand, Garcia took it and squeezed gently. "You didn't know you'd get shot. Sweetie, she knows it's part of your job, it doesn't make any of it any easier. Just like if something happened to her inside the hospital... She'd feel like you, and you her. She loves you dearly. Tonight? That was pure devotion in action."

Kate nodded and squeezed Penelope's hand. "T-thank you, Penelope. You're a wonderful friend. Did Emily and JJ go get some rest?"

"Yes, Emily texted me and let me know they'd be at the hotel. They hung around until you got out of surgery, and knew we were on our way. They'll be back in the morning." She nodded. "Why don't you try to get some rest? I can sit here in case the nurse comes in."

"Are you sure, Penelope? I'm certain you need rest too. I've got Arizona so I'm okay," she smiled as her hand rubbed Arizona's back.

"The way this night has been, I'm... I'm not so sure I can handle a hotel room alone right now. If that's okay?"

She squeezed Penelope's hand again. "Sure, Pen. You're very welcome to stay. Maybe we can ask about a cot so you can lay down too?"

"I'm fine right now. Rest with Blondie." She smiled.

Kate nodded and curled into Arizona. The effects of the day finally took over as Kate couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

It had only been a few hours, but it was enough rest to help. Kate woke slowly, careful not to move in case Arizona was still sleeping.

"Hey, you're awake." Emily smiled, scooting to the edge of her chair. "How are you feeling?"

She rubbed her eye with her free hand. "Like I got shot," Kate grinned and rubbed Arizona's back again. "But honestly? Never better."

Emily chuckled. "You don't look like you've been shot. At least not today." She winked. "Penelope went to get breakfast with JJ. She thought maybe we could negotiate Arizona back to the hotel to shower and freshen up."

"What can I say? Arizona is a miracle cure. And yes," she gently started to try and wake her fiance. "She does need to get freshened up. I'm sure someone will come in to deal with me."

Arizona felt someone nudging her awake, she blinked her eyes open to see Kate smiling down at her, and Emily beside the bed. "oh... I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that, I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked, somewhat frantically as she sat up.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm fine. You didn't hurt me at all. In fact, I feel like a million bucks," she grinned and kissed Arizona's cheek. "But how about you get some breakfast and maybe go get freshened up at the hotel? I'm sure I'll get to leave soon."

"Are you sure?" She asked, kissing Kate's cheek in return. "I... I was hoping to hang around for rounds, but I can go freshen up." She nodded.

"I'll be here." Emily spoke up, "and JJ will too. Penelope will take you back to the hotel. She was wanting a shower too."

Kate nodded. "Yes honey, I'm sure. I'm wide awake. I'll be just fine. You go get freshened up and come on back, okay?"

"Okay." Arizona nodded, "how are you feeling?" She asked, as she stood and stretched.

Even injured, Kate let her eyes rove and linger over Arizona. "Um...much, much better now," she grinned. "You?"

"A gunshot doesn't phase you, does it? It's more than just you and I here, you realize that?" Arizona blushed and grinned.

Em chuckled. "Hey, I get it. You're hot, Blondie. Don't even act like you don't know that."

"Thank you, Emily." Arizona grinned. "Kate seems to think I'm the hottest she's ever seen."

"You want her thinking you're not? Because I know some ladies who would kill to be in your spot," Emily raised her eye brow.

The blush in Arizona's cheeks deepened. "You ladies certainly know how to make a half asleep woman, who flew out on a red eye worried about her fiancé, feel beautiful. Thank you. I love that she finds me so attractive, when I haven't brushed my teeth yet, and need a shower, I don't feel pretty."

Kate smiled. "Well, I love you. You're all I see, period. Come give me a kiss before you go?"

Arizona smiled and obliged, walking over and pressing a soft kiss to Kate's lips. "I love you so much, I'll see you soon." She turned to Emily, "Em? Take care of my woman while I'm gone?"

Kate smiled and kissed back.

Emily grinned and saluted. "Aye aye, captain! Will do."

Garcia and JJ were just getting back to the room. "Ready to go, Tempe?" Garcia smiled to Arizona.

"All the blonde," Kate teased.

Arizona turned and smiled, "indeed I am. Let's go, so we can get back. Hmm?"

JJ and Garcia each took one of Arizona's arms. "Certainly. You take good care of Kate," JJ looked to Prentiss.

"Sheesh, Todd! All these women doting on you." Emily teased.

"Well, when you're hot, you're hot," Kate grinned.

Emily waved at the three blondes as they exited. "Oh, shush. I can't help you're the injured one here. They're just babying you, if it were the other way around... I'd be the one getting doted on. I'll bet Arizona would've flown out here for me too." She winked.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Only because she's a good person. She only has eyes for me," Kate grinned.

"Yeah...yeah. I know she does." Emily nodded. "How was she when she got here last night? Penelope said she was a basket case when we called."

Kate rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "She was a little shocked but good. I-I really feel terribly for putting her through that. I know it's the job but having her worry? It feels unforgivable…"

Emily leaned over and put her hand on Kate's leg, "honey... She knows the danger. She knew going into this relationship. You saved her, we.. We saved her. She knows. Don't feel like that, you're going to make yourself miserable doing it. Believe me. I've done it to myself too."

Kate nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. I just needed a moment to let it out, you know? All those years of Catholic guilt still gets the best of me…"

"Don't you apologize to me either." Emily nodded, and smiled. "Let it out, but never feel like she'll never forgive you for your job. She loves you, it's insanely obvious." She grinned.

"True," she smiled and nodded. Just then there was a slight knock at the door.

"Agent Todd? I just wanted to check in with you before I head off."

Kate smiled. "I'm fine, Sarah, thank you. Any news when the doctor will be by to discharge me?"

"He's making his rounds as we speak. As long as your vitals check out, he knows you're in good hands. I'm sure he'll be sending you home this morning. You've done really well, probably my easiest patient all night." The nurse smiled, as she notated everything on the monitors.

"Well, it's easy to be easy when I have so much love around me. Thank you for everything and have a great rest of your day."

"Thank you. Good luck, Agent Todd." She nodded before heading off.

Kate nodded. "I guess now we just wait." She looked to Emily.

"Yep, I guess so." She smiled. "I um... I'm not trying to be nosey, but... I heard you have some news."

Kate looked surprised and then nodded. "Oh! Yes! We're pregnant! Arizona and I are both pregnant. I-I still can't believe there's a baby in there," she pointed to her stomach.

Emily grinned, "Both huh? Well, congratulations! You know you've got us gals around to help you all out anything you need, right?"

Kate nodded. "We very much know. I'm pretty certain Arizona would love to have you and JJ as godparents for one."

"We'd be honored." She nodded as another knock came to the door.

"Agent Todd?" A gentleman came in, "I'm Dr. Burr."

She looked up and smiled. She extended a hand. "Hello, Dr. Burr."

He smiled and shook her hand. "How are you feeling this morning?"

She shook his hand in return. "I'm feeling good, actually. Some minor twinges but nothing massive."

He nodded looking over the chart. "How do you feel about being discharged today?" He asked, "I mean, typically... I would keep you for observation a couple more nights, but you seem to have a large support group, and a doctor in the mix. I feel comfortable releasing you, perhaps having you stay in town for a couple more days, and then you're free to go, how does that sound?"

Kate nodded. "I'd prefer to be able to fly home. I do have a general practitioner there but as long as I can sleep in any bed with my fiance? I'm good," she smiled.

Dr. Burr smiled and thought for a moment, "I can sign off on that, and be in contact with your doctor. If you'd like to fly out sooner, I see no problem with it."

"That would be perfect. I just need to get my family home but I will definitely check in. I know how critical it all is with the baby and all."

"Okay then." He smiled. "Ill get the paperwork started. I'll come back by soon, with all the directions and such."

Kate smiled. "Wonderful! Thank you." When the doctor left, she reached for her phone. "I'm going to call Arizona and tell her the good news. Also, I'm pretty sure Barb and Daniel will want to come with her and wait until I'm discharged," she smiled. "Have you met them yet?"

"I haven't... Penelope said they're lovely. And well, you've talked about them as well. I kind of can't wait to meet them actually."

A tear came to her eye as she thought about her family. "You know what's crazy? In a weird way I had to lose everything in order to gain the world. Daniel and Barb both have insisted I call them 'mom' and 'dad.' It's so incredibly sweet."

"You deserve it, woman." Emily nodded, you've got a huge family as far as all of us are concerned." She smiled broadly, and then became serious, "I assume your parents didn't take everything as well as you'd hoped?"

Kate looked down. "No...Basically when I faked my death I pretty much should have just stayed dead as far as my mother is concerned. I keep debating if I should tell them about the babies. Would they even care? Is that crazy?"

"Not crazy, you want to stay in the happy bubble. I get it." She nodded. "It's your life, you have to do what makes you happy."

"I meant was my considering even telling them crazy? I mean...I don't think they'd care."

"They didn't react well when you told them about Arizona? If they didn't... I'd... My advice would be, keep your happiness with those who share in it as well. If they can't care enough to be in your life now? Don't waste your time. You have plenty of people who are happy for and love you."

She nodded and hugged Emily. "Thanks. I know you're right. I guess it's still hard realizing how deep their ignorance runs. So yes. I'll just have my chosen family."

"Of course I'm right." Emily winked. "I'm your lovable brunette sister from another mister."

Kate chuckled and smiled. "So humble. But yes, you know? I really feel like you are."

"I try. I certainly try to maintain a humble persona." She smiled. "Things are going to be wonderful, okay? You have a woman that loves you, a house, a self made family and babies... Life is good, sweetie. And now? Now you've got the time to relax."

"Good point. Thank you for reminding me. Do I have a change of clothes here, by the way?"

"You do. JJ brought your bag back this morning. Would you like to try getting dressed?" She asked, getting up and grabbing the duffle.

"That's great, thanks." She reached for the bag and found a tee and jeans. After she got a shower she'd worry about wearing something nicer.

"Do you need any help?" Emily asked cautiously.

"You're just wanting to see me naked, Prentiss. Admit it," Kate teased. "I'm fine. You're welcome to stay or go," she winked as she reached behind herself and began untying the gown.

"That isn't true..." Emily shook her head. "I'll stay, and turn my head just in case. I've been hit before, with the vest. That is painful enough..."

"I was teasing, Prentiss. It did sting," Kate got the gown off. Instead of putting on a normal underwire, Kate opted to just put on a sports bra since it was more comfortable for the time being. She threw on another layer of deodorant and then the t shirt.

Emily turned her head and looked out the window as Kate changed. "I know..." She nodded, "everything okay so far?"

"Yep," she reached for some jeans and slid them on. "Just about to put my socks on."

"Gimme." Emily reached for the socks. "Your future wife will kill me if we are ready to leave, and you're already sore, and I didn't help." She smiled.

Kate chuckled and sat, handing the socks. "Fine."

"Oh don't pout, Arizona could totally kick my ass." Emily grinned, pulling the socks onto Kate's feet. "Was that so bad? You did the hard stuff!"

"No, thank you. It just feels silly. I'm a grown adult."

"So? Do you pamper and take care of Arizona?"

"Well, yes. But I'm going to marry her. Are you suggesting you want to marry me, Em?" Kate waggled her brow with the question.

"No... Jeez, woman. That is not what I meant." She chuckled, "I just meant, family and people who love and care for you are going to want to take care of you. Just... Let them."

Kate leaned over and punched Emily's arm gently. "I was kidding, Prentiss. I know you only have eyes for JJ. Even before you were coupled there was just a vibe between you."

"I do love her a lot." She grinned. "More than anyone I've ever thought I loved before."

"I know what you mean. And you two are adorable. I swear, you'll be following Arizona and me down the aisle," she winked.

"I hope that's what she wants." Emily nodded. "I'd like to marry her."

Kate touched Emily's shoulder. "She does. I can see it. She's all yours, my friend."

Kate was sitting with Barb, Daniel and Arizona. "I'm really okay Barb, I promise," she smiled gently as her future mother-in-law still fussed over her.

"I know, but you've been through a lot. And most normal circumstances, you wouldn't be boarding a plane home. I can't help it." She spoke softly, double checking that everything was in it's place. "I'm glad I didn't have to get mean with that agent at the counter, to get a wheelchair."

Kate smiled and warmly squeezed Barb's hand. "Well, I'm marrying a doctor. Surgeon, actually," she smiled to Arizona. "So it would be silly not to let me fly home when I'm in the best hands possible. We all need to just be home, right?"

"Home is good." Arizona smiled, and leaned over kissing Kate's forehead.

"We'll take wonderful care of you dear, don't you worry." Barb nodded.

"Mom..." Arizona spoke, and shot a look to her father.

Daniel touched Barb's arm, "reel it in, sweetheart... They're adults."

Kate smiled. "It's incredibly sweet. You know, I don't ever remember my own mother being so nurturing and maternal. But, I'm pretty sure Arizona has things covered. Oh! You know? These armrests," she lifted the one between herself and Arizona. "Lift up." Kat unbuckled her belt and cuddled up to Arizona.

"Easy..." Arizona settled into her seat, as Kate leaned into her. "Don't let me hit your wound, okay?"

Kate nodded. "I know, honey. I know what I'm doing. I need you, okay?"

"Okay...I'm sorry." Arizona kissed Kate softly. "I love you," she whispered.

Kate kissed back. "I love you," she smiled, letting her hand drape over Arizona's tummy. "I love you all," she grinned. "I can still hardly believe we're pregnant."

"I know me either." She smiled in return. "Both of us... I... A little you and a little me, do you think the world is ready for that?"

Kate smiled. "You? Absolutely. Me? Never!"

"Oh, shhh... I can't wait to meet the little ones. They'll both be perfect." Arizona ran her fingers through Kate's hair. "I'm so glad to have you in my arms right now."

Kate smiled. "I'm so glad to be in your arms. And as for the kids, I can't wait either. I just hope we don't deliver on the same day. I want to be there for you, a thousand percent."

"And I, you. I'll be there holding your hand. Maybe we could schedule to induce?"

"Oh! That's a great idea," she beamed. "See? Excellent hands!"

Arizona smiled and ran her hand over Kate's tummy, "relax and try to rest some, okay? Take care of that little me you're carrying?"

Kate smiled and nodded. "And you'll take care of little me?" She stroked Arizona's tummy.

"I will... Happily." She whispered, settling into a more comfortable spot.

Kate smiled. Never had she felt so whole and so loved. Tears threatened to fall. "I-I love you all," she looked from Barb to Daniel to Arizona. "You are my family."

"We love you too, dear." Barb turned and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"She's okay, a little overwhelmed." Arizona smiled, wiping the tears from Kate's cheeks. "We love you so much, so very much." She whispered to her fiancé.

Daniel stood and grabbed a blanket from the overhead compartment and spread it over the girls. "You get some rest." He smiled. "We love you too."

Kate nodded. "Okay. I will rest." She faked pouting for a second before she gave in.

"Young lady..." He looked at her and grinned, attempting to look stern. "You were shot, last night. You're not superwoman, regardless of what you think."

"Daniel, don't pull the 'dad card'." Barb nudged him.

Kate chuckled. "I know I'm not. Arizona holds that title," she winked.

"Shhh, don't even." Arizona shook her head. "Dad is all protective of you. It's really sort of awesome."

He smiled. "Barb? Kate needs us, okay? And we are living with them. Therefore Kate is as much my child as Arizona."

"Okay, okay... Colonel Robbins. Excuse me." Barb held up her hands as if to surrender. "Play that 'dad card' all you want."

Daniel chuckled. "Well? Our girls are fine," he nodded to his wife. "And we are going to be grandparents. What more do you want?"

"I've got everything I need." Barb nodded. "Let's just get them home, and Kate settled in. She needs the rest, they both do."

He smiled and nodded. "Agreed."

Kate snuggled closely to Arizona. "I love you. And thank you for sharing your parents with me."

"And I love you." Arizona whispered. "As for sharing them? They adore you... So, it comes naturally. The love they have for you."

"_I really think us being pregnant at the same time is a bad idea. Can we undo one?" Kate shot a grin to her heavily-pregnant wife. _

_"It's a little too late for that." Arizona moved to stretch and rubbed her lower back._

_Kate smiled and walked over. She put her hands to Arizona's back and began rubbing as she kissed the side of her neck. "If you insist." _

_"I know this has been hard, it's been... Ugly at times, but I wouldn't change it." She nodded, leaning her head over, giving Kate more access. _

"_I know, honey. I wouldn't either," she began to nibble softly as her hands kept massaging. "How are my girls today?" _

_"She's fine." Arizona pointed, "if not insanely active."_

_Kate moved her hands to Arizona's tummy. "Calm down, little one. You need to relax a little." She smiled to Arizona. "Well, our son has been surprisingly quiet." _

_"Of course he has." She smiled, "how are you feeling?"_

"_I'm well," she smiled. "What can we do for you, sweetheart?" _

_"Sit down and let me take care of you?" Arizona spoke softly. _

_Kate blushed. "Okay, okay." She sat. _

_"Thank you." Arizona smiled, "I'm happy you've learned to let me pamper you." She disappeared into the kitchen, only up return with a glass of lemonade._

When the steward came on the PA system to announce they would be landing shortly and everyone needed to fasten their seat belts, Kate began to wake. She hadn't even realized she drifted off.

"Buckle up, sweetie." Arizona whispered, maneuvering them both into a sitting up position. "Almost home."

Kate slowly woke, a little drool in the corner of her mouth. "Oh, sorry," she smiled and began buckling her belt.

"No need to apologize." Arizona grinned, reaching to wipe her fiancé's mouth. "You were out like a light."

She squeezed Arizona's hand. "I had such a wonderful dream. We must have been six or seven months pregnant. You were carrying a girl, and I was carrying our son. You were gorgeous," she gushed. "And a little bossy," Kate playfully winked. "Kept insisting on letting me sit and you take care of me."

"Well, settle in... Because that's how it's going to be." Arizona grinned, and nudged Kate gently. "Foot rubs, and pampering galore."

"You're pregnant too! I get to pamper you as well," Kate huffed before kissing Arizona.

Arizona squeezed Kate's hand and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, boss."

She leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek. "That's Miss Boss to you, Dimples."

"Ugh, I love you so much." Arizona kissed her in return.

Kate grinned, kissing back. "I know. I'm incredibly lovable."

"You are." Arizona nodded, squeezing Kate's hand tightly as the plane shook slightly, as it landed. "I hate flying." She sighed.

Kate nodded, holding Arizona's hand. "I do too. And you're more lovable so," she grinned. "We really must be sickening."

"I'm sure we are." She nodded, leaning her head on Kate's shoulder.

"You two are darling," Barb smiled. "And my darlings are giving us babies!" She grinned.

Daniel nudged Barbara, "tone down the excitement, dear." He shook his head and smiled apologetically at the women. "Are you two feeling okay?"

Kate chuckled. "It's cute. She's a proud grandma for two," she nodded though her face fell slightly, realizing how true the words were. Her own mother wouldn't be the slightest bit excited. "I'm feeling okay. How are you, honey?"

Arizona rubbed Kate's arm gently. "She's happy and excited enough for ten grandmas." She smiled kissing her cheek. "I'm okay, ready to be home."

Daniel smiled and nodded. "Aren't we all?"


	30. Chapter 30

It was almost orgasmic being able to take a nice warm shower after everything she'd been through. Just as Kate got the last of the conditioner out of her hair, she turned off the water and smiled to Arizona. "Are you going to follow me everywhere now?"

Holding out a warm, fluffy towel for Kate she nodded. "If it means taking care of you, yes... I will." She smiled. "You were shot, you scared the hell out of me, I do believe I deserve to be at your service."

Kate wrapped up in the towel and kissed Arizona gently. "Doesn't it mean if I scared you, I should be at your service my dear?"

"Shh... You're injured." She kissed back in return. "I grabbed a tshirt and yoga pants and put them on the bed for you." She ushered her fiancé into their bedroom.

"Wanting to cover me up already? I'm not even showing," she teased.

"We're just going to be hanging around the house, I want you comfortable. And those yoga pants fit really nicely, they make your ass look amazing." She winked and kissed Kate once more.

Kate chuckled and kissed back. "I thought me, bent over naked made it look amazing?" The hormone treatments seemed to really increase her sex drive.

"Well, that too. But when you're naked, I want to do things to you. And you haven't been cleared for that, so..."

Kate pretended to pout. "Okay, fine."

Kissing her softly, Arizona grinned. "I really hope our kids pout as adorably as you."

"Or you. When you do it, it's pretty darned cute too," she got her clothes. "So what is on the agenda for the day, darling?"

"You're going to settle in and get comfortable, and we're going to get on this wedding planning. How do you feel about moving it up? I thought maybe... Maybe you wouldn't want to walk down the aisle 'out to there' pregnant." She nodded. "I don't care, when we do it. I just want to marry you and make you mine, I simply figured you'd want it that way."

Kate smiled, sitting back on the bed. She pulled Arizona to her and kissed her softly. "Honey? Sooner is definitely better. Had my team not waved badges, there is no way in Hell you would have been allowed in that hospital room as just my fiancé. No. I want to give you complete protection and access legally. As well as I sort of kind of like you," she smiled.

"I sort of kind of like you too, beautiful." She smiled.

"Yeah?" Kate smiled. "You're sure?"

"Duh." Arizona smiled, "when I opened my eyes in that warehouse, and saw you... I knew life would be so different."

"Well mine is blessedly different," Kate grinned.

"I love you." Arizona whispered, kissing Kate deeply.

Kate moaned into the kiss. "Mmm I love you. And if we can't be intimate, I wouldn't poke the tiger if I were you," she grinned. "These damned hormones have me so horny."

Arizona pulled away and blushed, "I'm sorry." She hung her head, and slipped off the edge of the bed, disappearing down the hallway, beginning to prepare a lunch for the two of them.

"You don't have to be sorry," Kate called out. Feeling badly, she hugged Arizona's pillow to herself and curled up.

After a few moments to herself, as she prepared their sandwiches and plated them, she placed everything on a tray and headed back into their room. She noticed Kate curled up, holding her pillow tightly, usually something she did if she was upset. "Sweetie? Lunch." She spoke softly, placing the tray of food at the end of the bed.

Kate let go and shifted to a sitting position. "Okay. Thank you," she nodded. "Are you eating with me or do you have things to do? I'd understand if you did."

"I thought I'd sit here with you, if that's okay." She smiled. "I didn't mean to upset you a moment ago."

Kate shook her head. "I can't help wanting you. These hormones just make that so much stronger. I'm sorry."

"Oh, sweetie... Don't apologize. I'm feeling the same way. I didn't mean to push things, your lips just felt amazing." She smiled. "When you called from Montana, my fears... One of them was never kissing those lips again."

Kate ran her fingers through Arizona's hair before leaning in and kissing her again. "After the surgery when I was alone for a few minutes, I-I worried I'd never see into your eyes again. It felt like my life was ripping apart when I'd been saved. All that matters is our love," she put her hand to Arizona's stomach. "And what that made."

Arizona nodded, tears filling her eyes. She reached her hand to Kate's stomach as well. "What we've made is pretty magical." She spoke softly, smiling beyond her tears.

"It has to be. Like they said, just one taking the first time is rare. This has to be...a miracle." Kate grinned. "What did you make us for lunch, sweetheart?"

"Grilled cheeses." She smiled. "Is that okay?"

"That is perfect," Kate kissed her once more.

A couple of hours later, they found themselves deep in wedding planning. "Okay, so... What about hydrangeas? Will they be in season?" Arizona asked.

"Since we're now looking at late summer," the planner looked in his book. "Yes. Depending on the variety you're wanting." He smiled.

Looking back at Kate, Arizona asked, "is that okay? Do you like those?"

"They're very nice," she nodded. "You have wonderful taste, honey."

Barb was looking through a book for invitation samples. "How about this style and font, girls?"

Arizona made a face, wrinkling her nose. "I'm not sure about those."

Kate smiled gently. "It's a bit loud for our taste. Is there a more soft style?"

Barb kept looking and found a rather mute white invitation with doves on the front. "How about this?"

"Those are pretty..." Arizona nodded. "We won't need many will we? Small and simple, right?"

Kate nodded. "What? A hundred or less? There's my team on my side. I was actually thinking of asking Emily to be my Maid of Honor…"

"I think that's perfect." Arizona smiled, at the suggestion of Emily as her maid of honor.

"Would you prefer Garcia or JJ? Or both?" Kate smiled.

"Well... I don't know, I don't feel I deserve two maids of honor." She chuckled. "What do you think?"

Kate tilted her head. "Honey? You deserve the world! If it's what you'd want, I don't mind. I would never ask you to pick between them."

"Then... Yes, if it's okay? I'll ask them both." Arizona smiled.

"Of course, honey. Whatever you'd like is great to me," Kate smiled.

"They both seem like wonderful women," Barb added.

"We have to have a special moment for Timothy, by the way." Kate added. "I was thinking perhaps at the reception? A nice photo slideshow with music? If that's not too painful," she gently looked from Barb to Arizona.

Arizona nodded, her eyes filling with tears, "I think that's perfect."

Barb thought for a moment and nodded, "yes, I'll start searching for photos. Also? I saw something on one of those wedding shows, it's this pendant... With your loved one on it, your father and I will have one made for your bouquet. Kate, is there anyone you'd like to honor on this day?"

Arizona squeezed her hand, "it's your day too."

Kate looked from Barb to Arizona again. "Honestly? There isn't. Well...maybe honor the woman I was because she doesn't feel like the woman I am anymore."

Arizona nodded silently, as Barb smiled at her. "You're a wonderful woman, I can't imagine you any different than you are now."

Kate blushed hard. "Thank you."

A week had passed and Arizona found herself back at work, Kate was still considered on medical leave pending being released by her doctor. She had promised Arizona she'd be fine, considering Arizona's parents were still there. As she sat in what she considered her very own 'physicians workroom', she pulled out her phone in the midst of all her charting. _**Missing you terribly. Hope you're feeling well today. I'll pick up dinner on the way home, Chinese okay with everyone? Love you. **_

_**Miss you too. Feeling fine, promise! I swear your mom won't let me do a thing. In fact I think I might need to take a drive later just to get a breather. Will let you know on the Chinese. Love you! **_Kate knew her plan and smiled as Barb handed her the basket. "Thank you so much, Barb. I really could have put this together. You didn't need to do all this."

"Please! For my two favorite girls? I certainly did. You go surprise her and Daniel and I will have a lovely lunch out. He's taking me to some little cafe he heard about," she smiled warmly.

"You two have a great time," Kate hugged her. "And again, thank you for everything." She headed off toward the den with the basket after Barb warmly waved off the final thanks. "Hey, Colonel. I'll see you later," she smiled as she gave him a hug.

"See you later too, kiddo. Have a good lunch with the tiger," he smiled.

Kate nodded and headed to the car. As she drove the streets she knew so well, she could let her mind wander to how surprised Arizona would be. She parked in the garage and grabbed the basket. Part of her hoped she wouldn't run into Dr French. That part was quickly let down as she approached the PEDs area.

"Kate," the woman looked surprised. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. I'm just here to take Arizona for a surprise picnic if she's free." Kate couldn't help but notice the surgeon grip her pen tightly and her teeth clench.

"She's attending to a patient at the second but I'm sure she should be free. Is there a certain reason you're doing this?"

Kate looked at her curiously. "Just because I love her? She took such amazing care of me after I got shot. I really don't deserve her."

"Oh, well.. That must be nice." She nodded, giving Kate a pained smile. "You look well for someone who's been shot."

She reached out a gently hand to the doctor and touched her arm. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to rub salt in any wounds. You really do deserve better, Dr French."

The supervising doctor yanked her arm away. "What I deserve? According to many, I deserve exactly what I get."

Kate looked surprised and stepped back. "I-I don't think that's true. I think you're a very kind, loving woman deep down but you've had to suppress it to survive. I didn't mean to offend you," she blushed. "I-I'll just wait over there…" she pointed and started moving away from the Chief.

Arizona rounded the corner, her tablet in hand, completely oblivious to her fiancé being nearby. "Dr. French? Hey! I am going to order an Ortho consult for my kid in 2313. She's showing signs of bone spurs in her hip, I..It's weird, she's only ten. I just wanted your input if that's okay."

She shot a glare to Arizona and took the tablet gruffly. She read in silence.

Kate stood nervously off the the side gripping the basket and not saying a word.

"I.. I'm sorry. I just wanted some input is all, if this is a bad time I ca-..." She turned her head, doing a double take as she spotted Kate. Without thinking she beamed, and bounded over to her fiancé. "Kate?! What are you doing here?!"

She smiled nervously holding out the basket. "I-I thought I'd surprise you with a picnic."

"I was under the impression you were being made to stay in bed!" Arizona hugged Kate, and kissed her cheek. "Dr. French? After you review that, if it's okay... I'd like to head to lunch with my fiancé? The beautiful soon to be mother of my child?" She beamed proudly, earlier in the day, she'd spoken to Dr. French about finding out they were pregnant.

She tried to remain calm but couldn't help it. Dr French slammed the tablet on the counter. "Fine! Do whatever the hell you want, Robbins. Take your happy little family and get out of my face!" She stormed off toward her office.

Arizona frowned and looked to Kate. "Give me a moment." She took a deep breath, and steadied herself before following Dr. French. "Um, Dr. French?"

The woman turned on her heel and snapped. "Get away from me, Robbins."

Kate stayed back but close enough to take the woman down if need be.

"I... I just wanted to apologize if I said anything wrong." Arizona spoke, standing her ground. "I'm here to finish up with my patient, I wasn't going to leave before I was done." She stepped closer to the doctor. "Ma'am? I'm not the enemy here."

"Get back to your work, Robbins. Do not push me here." The woman was turning red and visibly shaking.

She held her hands up in surrender and backed away. "I'll finish up." Arizona nodded and turned back around, remembering that Kate was there. She smiled a pained smile, "I'm sorry... Le-let me finish getting this consult and I'm all yours."

She nodded and headed to the waiting area after making sure Dr French did indeed head to her office.

Arizona grabbed her tablet and took a seat at the nurses station. She began finishing up her notes before calling Ortho up for a consult.

As she waited, Kate took out her phone looking up further details for the wedding.

_**Give me about 10 more minutes. Almost done. Xoxox. **_Arizona quickly typed out a text as she headed off to let the patient's family know what was going on next. She headed back towards the desk, waiting for her consult.

_**No worries. It's all my fault. Take your time. Love you.**_

After speaking to Ortho, they happily took the case and promised to investigate further. Arizona finished up, grabbed her things and headed out to find Kate.

She looked up and smiled. "All ready?"

"Yeah.." Arizona sighed, "I... I need a break." She smiled.

Kate took her hand and laced their fingers together. "How does that park across the way sound? With the pond and the playground?"

"Sounds absolutely perfect." Arizona nodded and smiled.

As they got there, Kate took a blanket from the basket and laid it down. She reached for Arizona's hand again to help her sit.

"Thank you..." Arizona took her seat and helped Kate sit beside her. "What's the occasion, love?"

Kate sat and smiled. "Just because." She opened the basket. "I wanted to put it together but your mother insisted."

"Oh, wow..." She looked inside. "What are we going to do, when they aren't practically living with us anymore?"

Kate chuckled. "Oh I'm pretty sure your mother is looking for a place near ours."

"I know that... I'm just, used to them there now." Arizona chuckled, pulling a bottle of juice out of the basket.

She nodded. "And your mother is loving it. I bet she hasn't been this happy and excited in a long time."

"She hasn't." Arizona nodded. "She hasn't been this happy, since before Timothy died."

Kate smiled. "I can't wait. If one of us has a boy? Timothy Daniel," she beamed. "The only man worthy I knew well...Jethro isn't a stellar name for a child," she wrinkled her nose as she took a bite of pasta salad. "She left out those kalamata olives you don't like."

"Mmmm... Good. I hate olives." Arizona made her own disgusted face. "Jethro isn't so bad." She chuckled. "Timothy Daniel is nice though... I like that."

Kate chuckled. "Well seeing as how I slept with him, that would be bad," she winked.

"Oh! Oh, okay then." Arizona grinned, taking another bite of her lunch.

"How many names do I need to discount if we are having a girl?" She shot a sly glance to Arizona. "I have a feeling the numbers might get into triple digits…"

Arizona looked at Kate with a fake hurt expression. "You know, I don't have THAT many." She nodded. "There's like ten or so."

"Ten times how many?" Kate teased. "Honey? You're hot, okay? I don't begrudge that. I love you. You're mine in the end. That's all that matters, right?"

"Ten. Ten names. If that." Arizona spoke quickly. "I'm excited and wanting children with you, but... I haven't gone super crazy with names, not like you think."

Kate raised a brow. "Honey, I love you. I am really okay that it's more than ten. I'm not dense. And whatever you're wanting for names would be fine. We can worry about that down the road," she smiled, eating some of her sandwich.

"Okay." Arizona nodded, still eating her pasta salad. "Caroline is at the top of my list." She added.

"That's a nice name," Kate smiled.

Arizona shrugged, "I want a name though.. That will honor you... Or something from your past. You've suggested honoring Timothy... I want something that is a bit of you."

Kate thought for a moment. "Well...what if Caitlin was a middle name?"

"I like that." Arizona nodded, grabbing a sandwich from the basket. "A lot actually. If that's okay with you?"

Kate smiled. "It is. What about Brooke Caitlin? Or...well, I don't really like my middle name," Kate blushed.

"What is your middle name?" Arizona asked. "How am I engaged to you, and I don't know your middle name?"

Kate chuckled. "It's very bland is all. Anne. Caitlin Anne Todd. That's my name. Nothing heroic or meaningful behind it really."

"I think it's beautiful, just like you." Arizona smiled. "Anne is a beautiful name to me."

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona. "So..Brooke Anne or Anne Brooke? I like either way."

"My mother said that there is a way of deciding a middle name. Say it aloud... Does it flow? If the child is in trouble, and you call them out by their full name?"

"Hmm...Either sounds solid to me. You?" She smiled.

"Brooke Anne Robbins-Todd...I feel like I get less tongue tied saying it like that." Arizona grinned.

"I like it," Kate nodded slowly. "But you realize her initials are BART, right?"

Arizona put her head in her hands, "oh... I don't think I can put our daughter through that." She shook her head. "Anne Brooke Robbins-Todd. I like either." She said thoughtfully, "do we really want people calling her Bart?"

"I don't think we do. I'm just suggesting options, honey. Anne Brooke works a little better just in terms of not being able to utilize initials."

"We have plenty of time to decide." Arizona nodded.

Kate kissed Arizona's cheek. "We do."

"I love you." Arizona smiled.

"I love you," she smiled. "Are you going to be okay going back to work?"

"Yeah..." Arizona sighed, "I'll be fine. I have to be. Dr. French is... She'll calm down, I'm sure."

"Okay," Kate nodded.

"Her outburst wasn't because of you, you know that, right?" Arizona asked as she finished her sandwich.

Kate nodded. "I know. She's very jealous, honey. Honestly, if she'd take anyone out? I'd think it would be you. That's why I was standing guard just in case."

"I'll be fine, I promise." Arizona smiled, and kissed Kate's cheek. She looked down at her watch, "maybe we should start gathering all this up and head back?"

Kate nodded. "Sure, honey." She began cleaning up.

"Gives her less to bitch about," Arizona nodded, "I love you, and I am so very appreciative that you came to have lunch with me."

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona softly. "I love you. Without a doubt, okay?"

"Okay." Arizona smiled. "Without a doubt here, as well.

"What are you thinking?" Kate smiled.

"How much I'm going to miss you this afternoon." She sighed.

Kate kissed Arizona softly. "You get to come home to me, Dr Robbins," she grinned.

"I do." Arizona nodded, and smiled. "And for that? I am so happy and thankful."

"Me too," Kate stood and reached to help Arizona stand before picking up the blanket. She folded it and laid it on top of the basket. "Shall I walk you back now my love?"

Arizona stood and linked her arm with Kate. "Yes, please?" She smiled.

"Anything for you, beautiful." As they walked Kate kissed Arizona softly.

They walked in silence until they reached the hospital. "I love you." Arizona said softly. "More than you could fathom."

"And I you, sweetheart. I hope your day goes better." She hugged Arizona gently and watched as her fiancé made her way back toward the PEDs department.

Just as Arizona was coming in, Dr. Farnsworth was heading toward her. "Dr Robbins! May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes? Of course. How can I help you? I... I cut my lunch short, did Dr. French say something? I-I.." Arizona stumbled over her words, shifting her purse on her shoulder.

"It's about Dr French, actually." She followed Arizona to her office and waited until they were inside to elaborate. "It seems she...isn't feeling quite herself at the moment and has been put on leave. I understand you and your fiancé are pregnant?"

"We...um, we are. Yes." Arizona nodded and and took a seat. "She's been put on leave? May I ask what happened?"

"It's a very delicate matter. As I'm sure you are aware she's been under a lot of personal stress lately? It seems to have just gotten to be too much. I realize it's a lot to ask given your own situation but would you consider taking over her job temporarily? At least until we know if she's able to come back or the Board meets? You're the only person really qualified for the position on short notice."

"I'm sorry... You're... You're asking me to step in as chief of Peds general surgery? I... Yes, I can step in, I'm sorry she's under so much stress."

Dr Farnsworth gave a half-hearted smile. "It is sad. I've known Hannah a long time. I'm grateful we have such a fitting person to fill in, however."

Arizona blushed. "I'm happy to help. Please extend my well wishes to her? I'll... I'll take the absolute best care of this department."

"I will do that. Thank you so much, Dr Robbins. Due to the situation, we won't move your office until we are sure what all will transpire however I will have my assistant send an email out immediately stating you are the acting Chief of PEDs for the time being. Is there anything you feel you need in order to best acclimate to the position here?"

Arizona shook her head, "I... I don't think so. Can I have a moment to figure out what I'm doing, and get back to you, if I find that I need something? I'm sorry... I wasn't expecting this when I got back from lunch." She smiled at Dr. Farnsworth.

The surgeon nodded. "Of course. You have access to the remainder of Dr French's schedule so you can see what is coming up. If anything doesn't work for you, I don't think rescheduling would be terrible."

"Okay... I'll review it and run it all by you if that's okay?" Arizona spoke softly.

Dr Farnsworth nodded. "Perfectly. I shall leave you to get acquainted with things. And don't hesitate to see me for anything." She smiled and shook Arizona's hand before departing.

"Thank you, ma'am." Arizona shook her hand and waved as the Chief left. She sat back in her chair and sighed as the gravity of everything settled on her.

Kate finally got the last of the addresses she'd need for the invitations and sent the list over to the wedding coordinator to handle. She sat at her desk at home feeling slightly anxious. Not being at work was not a comfortable feeling as she was so unsure what was going on with Arizona. _**Hope your day is going well. Thinking of you. Love you. **_Needing to do something, Kate finally wandered into the living room to find Barb. She smiled. "Anything I can help with? I know you think I can't do anything right now but that simply isn't true," she smiled gently. "I'm going out of my mind with boredom. If I see one more 'He's Not The Daddy' promos for a talk show I am going to scream."

_**My day is... I'll just have to tell you when I get home. Think you and my parents could meet me for dinner? Love you too. **_

Barb turned and smiled hearing Kate enter. "Caitlin... You need to rest and recoup" she smiled gently, "but if you insist, how do you feel about going through these photo albums of Arizona's?"

She smiled and sat. "Thank you. I'd love to. I know I need to rest." Just then her phone vibrated. "Oh. Arizona wants to know if we'll meet her for dinner?" Seeing the vagueness of the response, Kate felt slightly nervous.

"Of course we can. I'll let Daniel know, and we'll meet her." She smiled, before grabbing an album and handing it to Kate. "She said she'd have a few pictures for us to use."

At the reply, Kate took out her phone and texted Arizona back as Barb found the albums she wanted them to go through. _**Fine with us, sweetheart. Meet you at the hospital or where? And when? Just let us know. Love you. **_

_**Meet me at Antonio's? I'll put the reservations under my name. Around six? Love you more. **_

"Everything okay, dear?" Barb noticed Kate's furrowed brow as she looked at her phone.

She nodded. "We are to meet her around 6 at Antonio's. She had a bit of a run-in with her Chief before we went off to lunch and she's not really telling me how her day is going until we see her later. I'm just a little concerned, you know?"

"I understand, I'm sure she held her own just fine." Barb smiled.

"I'm sure. Daniel is right. She can be a heck of a tiger when she has to be. Secretly though? It's very adorable. Authority figures make her cry. I think it's all the time around the military."

"Her father has always been an advocate of respecting everyone in an authority position. You're right though, all of the time around the military. She used to salute when different ones would come to the house, she and Timothy both." Barb nodded.

Kate smiled. "I can see that." She opened an album and began looking. "Oh my! Is that Arizona and Timothy?" She pointed to a picture with a very blonde little boy about 8 and a 5 year old blonde, blue-eyed beaming girl with a tooth missing."

"Yes, it is. That was a few days after her fifth birthday, she lost her tooth that morning." Barbara looked over the page, "and that.." She pointed to another photo, "is one of our neighbors in Germany, Arizona thought she was her grandma, everyone with gray hair was grandma to her." She smiled wistfully.

"That is adorable," Kate smiled. She turned the page. The pair looked just slightly older. Arizona was obviously on the ground laughing, Timothy appeared to be holding a hose spraying her. "I take it summer fun?"

"Oh, yes! Oh, this was hilarious, and she was such a good sport about it too. What you don't see is all the baby powder and whipped cream that was all over her. Timothy and his little friends pranked her. So, I made him spray her off. She thought it was hilarious, because Tim had to take care of her. He always took care of her, even when we didn't ask." Barb thought for a moment, "I have a few photos at home that she doesn't have copies of, that I'll send to you. Before she moved, I tried to get copies of all the photos over the years of her and Timothy, just so she'd have them. I never imagined she'd actually put them into albums."

Kate reached out and touched Barb's arm. "They had a very special bond. I hope our little ones are that close," a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"I'm sure they will be." Barb nodded, "they will be wonderful, beautiful souls."

She moved and hugged her soon to be mother-in-law. "I can't tell you how much you and Daniel moving this way means to Arizona and me. She was just saying at lunch how she's worried about when you two move into your own house," she smiled.

"I've tried so hard not to get in your alls way," she nodded. "We'll be leaving soon to get everything packed and in order to move, but I'm so happy you're both okay with us being so close."

Kate smiled. "You're not. I know you mean well about me. It's sweet. I've never had an actual doting mother. Even when I had chicken pox as a kid or broke my arm. No real caretaking happened."

"Well, sweetheart... You don't have to worry about that. I'll be around plenty to dote on you." Barb grinned, and then shook her head. "How anyone could neglect you... Is beyond me." Barb pulled her into another hug, and kissed the top of her head, as she'd done so many times with Arizona.

She blushed and almost shuddered thinking back to her childhood. "I-I don't know. It was a very religious household...I think my mother thought if she was the best Catholic around it would erase my father being a horrible drunken bastard."

Barb continued holding Kate. "I'm so sorry, dear." She frowned, pulling back and looking the woman over. "In the midst of all that, you became this... Wonderful, honorable and beautiful woman. They have no idea what they're missing with you." She smiled.

Kate blushed again. "Thank you. Shall we look at more pictures?"

"Of course, dear." Letting go of Kate, Barb sat back up and turned the page of the album.

She smiled and wiped her cheek. "What's this a photo of?"

Barb brushed her fingers over the photo of Daniel, Timothy and Arizona at the Pearl Harbor Memorial. Her breath hitched in her throat, "that... Was the day that Daniel explained to Arizona where her name came from. He took her off to the side and sat down in front of the wall where all of the information about the USS Arizona was, and began telling her about that day. She was about ten and Timothy about thirteen. He and I snuck off to the other end of the memorial, and looked over the edge at the ship below, while they talked. That's the most reverent I've ever seen a child in my entire life, if I recall correctly, Arizona cried after he told her."

Kate felt the tears form and fall with abandon. She looked awestruck. "Th-that's beautiful," she nodded.

Barb simply smiled, "I miss those days sometimes, when they were younger."

"I can understand. I wasn't even there and I miss them," she smiled gently.

Looking down at her watch Barb noticed the time, "oh, dear... It's 5:15! We should head out."

Kate nodded. "Certainly. I'll let you go tell Daniel while I change my blouse. I'll be right down." She headed up to their bedroom to change.

As Kate left the room, Barb called for Daniel. Soon enough they were heading out of the apartment and across town to meet Arizona. Barb felt she had timed it right, as they arrived by 6:05. She smiled as Daniel linked his arm with both hers and Kate's.

Kate smiled. "How gallant. Thank you, Sir. You know, you also look a little like a player," she winked to her future father-in-law.

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, I simply look like I am escorting my wife and daughter to dinner, to meet with my other daughter." He grinned.

"Good save," Barb smiled as she squeezed Daniel's arm.

The hostess looked up from her book and smiled as the family entered. "Hi, may I help you?"

"Hello. I believe we have a reservation under Dr Robbins? Party of four." Kate smiled warmly.

"Oh, yes! The rest of your party is waiting. Follow me?" She spoke, grabbing menus and heading towards a table where a very stressed, but happy looking Arizona sat. "Here we are, your waitress is Veronica.. She should be over in just a moment to get your drink orders."

"Thank you," Kate smiled before taking a seat and kissing Arizona's cheek. "Hello, my love. How are you?"

"I'm good, tired but good. How are you all?" She asked as they all settled in, and looked over the menus.

Kate waited to speak, allowing her family to go first.

"I think your mother and I are well," Daniel smiled. "Kate seems a little nervous or on edge."

She blushed and nodded. "Well, I worried about how your day went."

"M-my day? Well... That's why I wanted to meet for dinner. Um, order whatever you'd like... I sort of got an interim promotion." Arizona nodded.

"Interim promotion?" Kate thought over the wording for a moment. "Oh my god. French is out?"

"She apparently had a breakdown while I was at lunch, the board asked her to step down for a time, and they asked me to step up, until they figure what to do." Arizona nodded, "so, I wouldn't say this is a joyous celebration, I feel sorry for Dr. French, but I look forward to being in charge again, you know? So with that being said, dinner is on me. I just wanted to share the news." She nodded.

Kate smiled and hugged Arizona. "I'm so happy for you. I mean I'm sad for Dr French as well. But congratulations, honey. Will...this effect the pregnancy?"

"I'll... I'll be fine. The board and chief of the hospital actually said they'd work with me on all of that." Arizona smiled.

"That is wonderful, honey. I'm so proud of you," Barb beamed.

"Thank you all." She nodded. "I'm scared, but... I'm really excited to run things again."

"You'll do wonderfully," Daniel added. "Just like you did with Seattle Grace."

"Thank you." Arizona nodded once more, "so... What looks good to everyone?" She smiled, changing the subject.

Sensing what Arizona was needing, Kate smiled. "How about we split something? I know you love the stuffed shells? And perhaps some salads?"

"That sounds perfect." Arizona nodded, "maybe some bruschetta as an appetizer?"

"Delicious!" Kate nodded. "And cheesecake for dessert?" She leaned in and whispered. "Before each other, of course."

Arizona blushed and chuckled, "Of course." She nodded. "Mom? Dad? What looks good to you?"

The pair were still looking over the menu. "Everything, honestly dear," Barb smiled.

"Pick whatever you'd like." Arizona smiled, "I love this place, the Lasagna is good, and the Eggplant Parmesan is wonderful as well."

Daniel smiled. "What if we get both, honey? And we can split?"

Barb smiled and nodded. "Good idea, sweetheart."

Arizona smiled to herself as everyone settled in, ready to order their dinner. She reached and squeezed Kate's hand. "I love you, thank you for being by my side, I hope I didn't worry you earlier."

"I was concerned, given how Dr French was when we left. I figured if something were that off you'd have told me, though." She smiled, squeezing Arizona's hand.

"Hello all I apologize. I'm Veronica. I'll be serving you tonight. Can I get any appetizers or beverages started?" The woman patiently went around the table, noting the orders. "Is everyone ready to order entree's or wanting to wait?"

Arizona motioned between she and Kate. "We'd like the stuffed shells, can we get half of those with extra cheese? I'd like a house salad. Kate?"

Kate smiled. "And the other half, extra sauce and a house salad as well? Italian dressing on the side?"

Veronica smiled and noted the orders. "Absolutely. And you?" She smiled to Barb and Daniel.

Daniel smiled at the waitress, "We'll have the Eggplant Parmesan, and Lasagna. I believe we're going to split them with each other, we simply couldn't decide." He chuckled.

Veronica nodded, "we can actually do that as our sampler plate. For each of you, we take care of the mess of splitting and exchanging plates." She smiled. "Is that okay?"

"That is lovely, Veronica. Thank you. Please if you could do that for all three meals? My wife-to-be and I come in often and our parents will be moving this way soon. We adore your establishment," Kate smiled.

"Of course! Wait... You're Agent Todd, and the Peds doctor, Dr. Robbins." She smiled. "I remember you two. I'll be happy to do the orders that way. You all sit tight, I'll have your appetizers and drinks out soon."

Kate blushed. "I feel like some kind of celebrity. I didn't do anything."

"You've obviously made some sort of impact." Daniel smiled, "enjoy it."

"I'm not sure how. Arizona is the hero. Maybe it's about her." She smiled gently.

"Shh..." Arizona kissed Kate's cheek, "do what he said, and just enjoy it." She smiled and leaned in and whispered. "I'll show you later how wonderful you are."

She blushed deeply before turning her head and kissing Arizona softly. "Okay. You're the boss."


	31. Chapter 31

As the months went on and the baby grew, Kate was finding it increasingly difficult to find a comfortable position to sleep. After gently tossing and turning so as not to wake her wife, she'd had enough and got up. Kate slipped on her robe and wandered down to the living room and turned on the tv. "You can't let me get a night's sleep before you're here?" She looked down at her expanding tummy. Finding nothing on, she landed on some random infomercial touting some product that would 'blast your butt and boost your boobs.' "See sweetie? That's a lie. A very, very big lie. And no matter what God gives you, it's more than enough."

Arizona rolled over, finally settling on her side. The most comfortable sleeping position she'd found in the recent weeks. She reached to drape her arm over her wife, but opened her eyes in surprise when it fell flat against the bed. "Kate?" She called out quietly, looking towards the ensuite, the only response she received was silence. While normally, her thoughts were pretty level and normal, with all the hormones coursing through her, she found herself worrying about all the 'what ifs'. She sat up, and scooted out of bed, not bothering with pajama pants or a robe, as her tshirt seemed big enough to cover her completely. Heading out of their room she could hear a voice barking about some product on an infomercial, then hearing Kate speak softly to their unborn child, she stood quietly watching. She snuck up behind the couch and leaned gently, kissing the top of Kate's head. "You hate infomercials..."

She smiled. "I couldn't sleep and nothing else was on. I was hoping it was mindless enough I'd fall to sleep. How are you two?" Kate took Arizona's hand, hoping she'd come around and sit.

Arizona came around, and took a seat beside of Kate. "I had just found my comfortable spot, and was going to cuddle up to you... And you were gone." She pouted, squeezing Kate's hand gently.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't keep tossing and turning it was driving me nuts." Kate moved her hand and slid her arm around her. "We can cuddle here? Or I can come back to bed."

"We can sit here, if it's more comfortable." Arizona shifted, "lean against my shoulder if you want to."

Kate did so, resting her arm on Arizona's tummy. "You're still sure you don't want to know the sex of either baby?"

"I'm sure." Arizona nodded, "is that okay?" She reached and rubbed Kate's stomach.

"Well, I'm pretty curious. I know the set you picked out is fairly gender neutral. Oh! That reminds me. Em and I have to go shopping for another set," she grinned. "I just hope the house closes before Flotsam and Jetsam are here."

"Oh, don't name them after the eels on the Little Mermaid." Arizona frowned, "if you're curious, we'll find out." She nodded, kissing Kate's cheek.

Kate chuckled. "Technically those are words for two types of ocean debris."

"I know them as Ursula's henchmen in the Disney movie, so..." Arizona playfully stuck her tongue out at Kate. "Tell you what, I'll cancel my day tomorrow and we'll go find out what we're having. Is that okay?"

"Yes I know about Disney," Kate winked. "Are you sure you want to? We don't have to, honey. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to."

"Shhh... We'll be able to refer to them as 'him' and/or 'her', rather than 'the babies'." Arizona smiled, "yes, I'm sure. I want to make you happy, and knowing, will make you happy."

Kate kissed Arizona's cheek. "You make me happy. Just you," she smiled."But I would like to know...if you don't mind."

"Then it's settled. I'll call the OB in the morning. Er... Later, considering the time." She grinned. "You and Emily should take a shopping trip, I can round up Garcia and JJ for some sort of day out or a movie day in with me."

"Oh, so our friends can't mix anymore?" Kate teased.

"They can... But you know, you deserve some time out with friends too. You haven't really gotten to hang out with Emily since the wedding, between the open cases and such. I know you value that time too."

"Who wants to hang out with the preggo lady?" Kate grinned. "I understand what you mean, honey. Thank you. I'll text her later about that idea."

"I love you, Caitlin." Arizona whispered, "so happy you're my wife now."

Kate snuggled closer. "I'm so happy you're my wife," she grinned. "I swear sometimes I think I'm dreaming."

Arizona reached and pinched Kate's arm gently.

"Ow!" Kate giggled.

"Nope, not dreaming." Arizona grinned and hugged Kate a little tighter against her. "relax, my dear... See if you can sleep some."

She nodded and kissed Arizona softly. "I love you." Kate let her eyes slowly close.

"And I love you." Arizona whispered, playing with Kate's hair, "I love you, I love you, I love you..." She felt Kate relax against her, as she closed her own eyes, settling against the couch cushions.

Her breath slowed and evened as Kate drifted off to sleep.

_Just as Kate got the little one to sleep, the other began screaming. In seconds both were crying and flailing, not knowing what was going on. "Shhh sweet ones. It's okay. It's mommy. Shhh." She reached for the babies and picked each up gently, tears in her own eyes. _

_Arizona awoke startled, at her desk in their home office. "Huh...wha?" She looked around, and then heard two tiny voices crying. She hurried upstairs and into the nursery, finding Kate sitting holding both of them, and crying as well. "Sweetie..." She said softly, rubbing her own tired eyes. "Gimme," she reached for their daughter, cuddling her against her, then taking their son in her other arm. "Shhh, sweet angels.." She whispered._

_The babies calmed almost instantly for Arizona. This caused Kate to burst into silent tears. She couldn't even comfort their children. She wasn't fit to be a parent. She quickly left the room so as not to upset the babies. _

_Arizona felt as though she didn't have enough arms to comfort all of her loves. She quickly got both babies calmed and back into bed, sleeping soundly. She headed back into the bedroom, finding Kate sitting in the middle of the bed crying. "Sweetheart?"_

_Kate sobbed into her hands. Finally it registered Arizona had come in. "I-I'm a failure. Our kids hate me. I-I can't do anything right." _

_Climbing into bed, Arizona pulled Kate into her arms. "No, no... Stop that. You're a wonderful mother. It's just a bad night. We all have them. They love you, they both smile at you when you cuddle them, hell... They smile when they hear you talking." She cupped Kate's cheeks in her hands, "sweetheart, you're anything but a failure."_

"_I'm just so tired," she shook against Arizona. "I love you. I love them. I-I just need rest. I didn't think it would all be this hard…" Kate clung to Arizona. _

_"Okay, it's okay. I understand, come here." Arizona leaned back against the pillows, holding Kate close to her. "Relax my dear... Rest here in my arms." She whispered, running her fingers through Kate's hair, attempting to calm her. _

"_So good to me," Kate murmured as Arizona held her. "I don't deserve you." Slowly her breathing began to calm as she relaxed. _

_"Shhh... It's okay. I love you, it'll be okay." It hurt her heart, and even deeper to see Kate so distraught. Their children only a few weeks old, Arizona worried about post-partum depression. She stared at the ceiling as she felt Kate seem to relax against her._

"_I love you. You have always had it wrong, you know? Backwards. You thought I saved you," she looked up, her eyes shining. "You saved me, Arizona. Every single day you save me in a thousand different ways." _

_"And I will continue to do so forever and ever, my love." Arizona smiled, kissing Kate softly. "We saved each other." _

"Each other," Kate mumbled in her sleep.

"Hmm?" Arizona queried. "What was that?" She had found herself now unable to find sleep, too busy worrying about Kate. Not to mention the fluttering in her stomach, a movement she knew was their son or daughter finding it's footing inside of her.

Kate rubbed her eyes. "What was what, honey?" She looked at Arizona, confused on what she was asking.

"You must've been dreaming... You mumbled something about 'each other'." Arizona leaned over, kissing her temple.

"Oh," she yawned and nodded. "I had a dream about the babies. It wasn't happy," she frowned. "Just as I got our son to sleep, our daughter started screaming. You came rushing in and even though I tried soothing them, they calmed instantly for you. I felt like a failure and went crying to our room. You'd come in and took care of me and I told you…" she looked gently at Arizona and smiled. "I told you how you had it backwards. You always think I saved you. I told you that you saved me every day. So your compromise was to say we saved each other," she grinned.

"I see..." Arizona nodded, "It's true, you do save me." She smiled, she brushed the hair from Kate's face and kissed her softly. "I'll always save you too."

She smiled and kissed Arizona softly. "So we save each other. I can agree with that."

"Are you comfortable?" Arizona asked.

"I am. Are you honey?"

"I am." She nodded. "Just want you to rest as much as you can."

"You need to rest too, honey." She kissed Arizona's cheek.

"I'll rest." Arizona smiled. "I'm more worried about you, my dear."

"Well I worry about you. So if you want to worry less about me, take care of you," she winked and cuddled Arizona.

"Shhh... I will." She held Kate tightly, and kissed her cheek. "Try getting some more sleep, sweetie."

Kate nodded and cuddled closer. "You too." She closed her eyes again and drifted to sleep.

Arizona did so as well, leaning her head to rest against Kate's, she closed her eyes and began to doze off as well.

They both woke late the next morning after getting a few more hours sleep. Kate kissed Arizona's cheek gently before stretching.

"Mmmhmm? Yeah? I'll get the kids. You... Shh... You stay there." Arizona mumbled in her sleep, she winced as she moved, not realizing she was on the couch.

"Baby, the kids aren't even out yet. We fell asleep on the couch."

"Hmm?" Arizona's eyes snapped open as she looked around, "Oh, ow..." She rubbed her neck, "I was dreaming, I'm sorry." She yawned.

Kate kissed her gently. "Nothing to be sorry for, darling. I'm sorry your neck hurts. Should we stop by the chiropractor after the OB?"

"No... No. I'll be fine." She nodded and moved to stand. "I just slept wrong, is all." Arizona stood and stretched, flinching slightly.

"You're sure?"

"Come here, please?" Arizona held out her hand to Kate. "Please?"

Kate came over smiling. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Arizona took Kate's hand, guiding it to the exact spot, on her left side. She slid it around, as if she were playing with a ouija board. "There..." She pressed her fingers against Kate's, which in turn pressed them against her abdomen. She smiled at her wife, waiting for it to register.

"Oh my god!" She beamed. "Someone's active." She moved quickly and kissed the spot. "Hello, little one! Good morning. Is someone hungry?"

"I felt it a little last night, I honestly thought it was a muscle spasm or gas, how sad is that?" Arizona giggled. "That's a very comforting feeling... Him or her kicking me."

Kate giggled. "Well, you had that burrito at lunch," she kissed her softly. "This one," she pointed to her tummy, "tends to get active at night."

Just then, Arizona's phone rang, she held up her finger silently asking Kate to give her a moment. "Hello?" She spoke softly into the receiver.

"Dr. Robbins? It's Dr. Miller. I saw you and Kate on my schedule for today about the sexes of the babies?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I left a message on the line hoping the nurse would schedule it. We sort of decided at 3am we wanted to know. Is um... Is that okay? I'm sorry, I know we said we'd wait.. Bu-"

"It's fine, Arizona. Is Kate there?"

"She um... She is. Hang on." Arizona handed the phone to her wife, furrowing her brow, "she'd like to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Kate, it's Dr. Miller. Can you put me on speaker, please? I wanted to tell you both the sexes at the same time."

As Kate pressed the button, Arizona looked to her confused. "She wants to tell us at the same time."

"Yes. You ladies don't need to come in. I know you're both busy. Are you ready?" Dr Miller asked.

"Yes." She nodded hopefully to Kate as she took her hand.

"Who first?"

Kate looked to Arizona to decide.

"Kate first." Arizona spoke softly, "please?"

"I'm fine with that," Kate responded.

"Kate is carrying your son," Dr. Miller stated.

Kate beamed. "I guess JJ wasn't just putting me on. She swore it had to be a boy because Henry was quiet until nights when she carried him."

"That's wonderful!" Arizona exclaimed. "And... And me? As long as he or she is healthy, I'm happy." She smiled.

"She is very healthy and like I said at your last ultrasound, developing perfectly, Arizona," Dr Miller said.

"She?" Arizona smiled and squeezed Kate's hand, "I'm carrying a little you."

"Yes Dr Robbins, a girl. I will leave you two to celebrate. Congratulations. I can't think of two better mother's."

Kate hugged Arizona tightly, as best she could. "T-thank you, Dr. Miller. Just thank you."

"Thanks so much, Dr. Miller!" Arizona grinned, as she ended the call. She looked at Kate. "A boy and a girl." She nodded, "I... I am so happy."

"As am I!" She kissed Arizona deeply. "I can't believe this…Do you want to sit down and I'll massage your neck, honey?"

"I... You massage my neck and I'll massage your feet or your back?" Arizona smiled. "And why don't we go out for breakfast? My treat. Unless you're craving something else."

"Come sit and let me start your neck. How about a foot massage tonight? That would be divine. Breakfast would be great unless other things are an option," she winked.

"Up to you, my love." She smiled. "Get the kink out of my neck, and maybe we'll play?" She turned and winked.

Kate moaned audibly as Arizona sat. "Such a wonderful temptress. Ready?"

"Yes." Arizona sat up straight, and sighed. "Work your magic, my love."

Kate grinned, standing behind her wife. She put her hands gently to her neck and began working. "Oh yeah. Lots of tension. I want you to close your eyes for me, okay?" She kept working.

"Okay, eyes closed." Arizona sighed. "That feels good."

Kate massaged slightly deeper. "Now picture the beach. Remember our honeymoon in Hawaii? We got to that white sand beach at Waikiki? How warm it felt under your feet? And then relaxing in that beach chair sipping cocktails?"

"Mmmm, yes. Our _virgin_ cocktails. You in that green bikini... Made your eyes look like emeralds to me." Arizona nodded, "it could've been sun in my eyes. But I swear your eyes...mmmm."

Kate leaned in and kissed Arizona's neck lovingly. "It depends on what I wear. It's one of the bonuses of hazel eyes. Some people see brown, others green. Just depends. And yes, I recall the virgin I was giving a feel, okay?"

"Okay..." Arizona chuckled, goosebumps appearing as Kate kissed her neck. "I love you." Her eyes remained closed as she sat, rubbing her tummy, calming the kicking that was happening in her abdomen.

Kate kept up her ministrations but seeing Arizona's hands move. "Is someone being active?" She kissed her wife's neck again.

"Mmmhmm, she's doing flips I think."

Kate moved her hands to Arizona's stomach and began massaging. "Sweet girl, relax please? I love you very, very much. Mommy loves you very, very much. Just bathe in that love for me?"

Arizona took a deep breath, "she's calming down." She nodded.

"Good. Keep calm, sweet pea. Mommy needs some rest, okay?" She moved her hands back up to Arizona's neck, digging her thumbs in gently yet hard to work out all the kinks.

"You are far too good to me." Arizona sighed.

Kate grinned and nipped Arizona's earlobe playfully, then sucked. "I get what I give, coach."

"Mmm... Coach, huh?" Arizona turned her head and pulled Kate closer into a deep kiss.

After the kiss, she chuckled slightly. "We could roleplay if you wanted? Maybe I'm a bad athlete that broke training? Or a naughty cheerleader that wasn't following directions?"

"Would you like that?" Arizona asked. "Hormones have you all bothered now don't they?" She grinned.

"Sweetie? You have me bothered 24/7. The hormones only make that worse. So yes, I'd love that. But, I am here for you. If all you want is a nice, sweet massage? I can do that." Kate kept rubbing and soothing her wife.

"My love? I would love to make you happy, we should enjoy this now..." She nodded, "you know?"

Kate bit her lip for a moment thinking. There were too many options to fully process in a short amount of time. "I am okay, honey. I know you haven't done well with little me, lately. Just let yourself relax, okay?"

Arizona sighed, and relaxed against Kate. "Tonight... We'll play. Okay?"

Kate kissed Arizona's cheek. "Honey, it's fine. I have no idea why our son has my sex drive in overload. I'll just ignore it. I love you. That's all that matters, right?" She kept massaging.

"I've seen you try to ignore it, I... I can't ignore it when it's me." She smiled, "I love you too, you know I love you more than life itself, right?"

Kate kissed Arizona again gently. "Not more than our babies, but yes. I know you love me, sweetheart. I have never doubted or wavered. And as for suppressing...it's years of skilled training." She winked playfully.

Arizona nodded, going back to her previous position of sitting straight, allowing Kate to massage her. Internally she was kicking herself, how would she felt if Kate brushed off an invitation for intimacy. She closed her eyes, and tried picturing the beach once more, her mind drifting back to the honeymoon.

_"Kate come here..." Arizona pulled her along, the trail, winding towards the beach. "Please? Just trust me?" _

_There was no one in her life she trusted more. Kate followed Arizona's instructions._

_Arizona squeezed Kate's hand tightly, "this is what I wanted you to see." She pointed a small cabana sitting in the sand, one large, plush bench underneath it. "We got here just in time. Come on." She pulled Kate towards the space, taking a seat first and then pulling Kate into her arms. "There is nothing more magical than a sunset on the beach." She whispered, kissing Kate's neck gently. "Thank you for making me your wife."_

_Kate melted into the moment. "It's so beautiful," she breathed. "I love you Arizona._

_I can't see loving anyone else, ever."_

_"I love you too..." She took a deep breath, drinking in the moment, this would be one of those she'd always refer back to in her life. She knew that much. _

"Hmm?" She felt Kate squeeze her shoulders gently. "What'd you need? Sorry, I zoned out there for a moment."

"No that's good I was just saying I love you and asking if you were feeling better?"

"Yeah... Yeah. Feeling much better." Arizona nodded, and reached to take Kate's hand in her own, kissing it. "I love you too, my heart."

Kate kissed Arizona's neck again. "Do you want to let your parents know the news?" She began to nibble Arizona's neck gently and whispered, "do you want to tell your parents the good news? Or…" she began to nibble gently.

"Or? Enlighten me on your other plans?" Arizona queried.

She kept nibbling Arizona's neck but let her hands slip around and massage Arizona's tummy for a moment. She took Arizona's earlobe gently between her teeth as she slid her hands under Arizona's shirt, still caressing her tummy. "Or...we celebrate alone first."

"I say we celebrate alone... Fi-First." Arizona nodded, taking a deep, ragged breath.

Kate slid her hands up, not removing Arizona's bra yet, she reached under the cups and massaged bare, heavy breasts. "You are so incredibly sexy. Do you have any idea?"

"I'm huge..." Arizona sighed, "you're the sexy one."

"How can I be sexy yet you're huge? We're roughly the same size," Kate questioned as her hands moved to unclasp Arizona's bra.

"Because I know what I'm seeing." Arizona nodded. "I think you're gorgeous and miraculous."

"To me you are very much the same, my love." Kate lifted Arizona's shirt up and took her bra fully off. She came around, smiling. "So, so sexy," she leaned in kissing Arizona as she began unbuttoning her own shirt.

Arizona turned, kneeling in front of Kate, she helped her remove her shirt. As Kate unbuttoned, Arizona snaked her hands inside, caressing the skin beneath.

"Mmm," Kate moaned at the sensation. "Let's go up to our bed. It's going to be far more comfortable." She extended a hand to help Arizona up.

As they stood, Arizona followed Kate to their room.

Kate kissed her when they entered the room and began removing the rest of her clothes. "Do you want just me or some toys?"

"Just you... Is that okay?" Arizona asked, her cheeks blushing a deep shade of red, suddenly she felt nervous and bashful in front of her wife.

"Always," she kissed Arizona again and began removing the rest of Arizona's clothes. "Mmm how will we do this?" She took Arizona's hand and wandered to the bed.

"That's a good question... Um..." Arizona looked at the bed and thought for a moment. "What if... What if you laid on the bed? And I stood here? Throw your legs over my shoulders?" She smiled.

"Oh you go lay back. I'll kneel at the end of the bed. I want to make love to you first, please?"

Arizona nodded, "O-okay... If you insist." She smiled, climbing onto the bed and lying down.

Kate smiled and put Arizona's legs over her shoulders. She smiled, kissing and nibbling up Arizona's inner thigh. "So beautiful."

She gasped slightly. "I've missed you, my love." Arizona smiled, her toes curling at the sensations inside of her thighs.

"I've missed you," Kate smiled and leaned in, parting Arizona's lips with her fingers. "Mmm so wet already."

"Mmmhmm, all for you." She smiled, "please? Make love to me?"

Kate nodded and leaned in. She breathed Arizona's sex and felt almost drunk with lust. It took everything within her to calm herself in order to just make sweet love to her wife. She blew lightly on the stiffened clit before lapping tenderly everywhere she could.

Arizona arched against Kate, moaning audibly with each motion. "Mmm... Oh that's so good." She clenched the sheets in her hands, whimpering for more.

Kate kept going, taking one hand to Arizona's breasts and the other curling and thrusting fingers inside her.

"I'm so close..." She cried out, "I love you Caitlin.."

Kate thrust deeper as she latched her mouth around Arizona's clit and sucked and nibbled, needing her wife to cum harder than she had in months.

Arizona felt her muscles tense from her toes to the top of her head, she arched once more, screaming out Kate's name as she reached her climax.

She stayed for a moment very still. As Arizona relaxed, Kate licked her clean before coming up. She layed on her side next to her and kissed her deeply.

"That... Was amazing." Arizona sighed, exhausted. "Insanely amazing.

Kate let her hand gently caress Arizona's arm. "I'm sorry we've both had crazy schedules. We need to remember even when the babies are here to keep each other important."

Arizona nodded in agreement. "Yes... We will. And I promise... I'll be more attentive than I have these past few weeks too. I'm sorry I've been so... Grumpy."

"Honey it's okay. We're pregnant and hormonal at the same time. It was going to be rough." She kissed Arizona softly.

As Kate kissed her, Arizona moved to deepen the kiss. "Tell me what you'd like, my love."

"You. Whatever you want to give me."

Arizona scooted off the bed, and moved beside of it. "Come here...sit up."

Kate did as she was asked and sat smiling. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Leaning in best she could, she kissed Kate softly. She then began tracing her fingers over Kate's skin, she palmed Kate's breasts gently. "So beautiful..."

Kate kissed deeply back. "Ooooh, I know you are," she moaned as Arizona began touching her.

"Shhh, I was talking about you, my dear." She stopped and pulled away for a moment. "Hang on." She moved around the bed, grabbing pillows and propping them behind Kate. "Okay, lean back." She waited as Kate did so, and then came back to stand in front of her. "I want you to be able to see, for the most part." She grinned, grabbing either of Kate's legs, pulling her closer to the edge.

"How considerate of you," she smiled, leaning back. Kate waited patiently as Arizona found her own positioning.

Arizona grabbed a chair and pulled it parallel with the bed, before taking a seat, she pulled either of Kate's legs over her shoulders. Mimicking Kate's motions earlier, she kissed the insides of either thigh, blowing softly over each wet spot.

"Mmm," she shivered, watching. Kate let her hands play with her breasts as her wife did as she wanted.

"Mmmhmm..." Arizona hummed, as she leaned forward, blowing cool air over Kate's skin once more, noticing how wet her wife was. "For me?"

"Only for you, sweetheart," she nodded and squirmed slightly.

Arizona grinned before dragging her tongue though Kate's wet folds, she squeezed her thighs, massaging the muscles as her tongue delved deeper, curling to and fro. She hummed, recalling the vibration drove her wild.

"Oooooh," Kate arched off the bed, raising herself with her palms. "FUCCCKKK I love when you do thattttt."

She continued, unwavering. In her rhythm, as she moved her nose repeatedly rubbed Kate's clit, causing shivers. Arizona grinned to herself, feeling her wife come completely undone against her.

"Please, please don't stop baby. S-so close," Kate panted, gripping the sheets.

Feeling Kate's inner walls tighten, as well as her thighs tightening, holding her head in place, Arizona pulled back, only to take Kate's clit between her teeth gently. She sucked, flicking her tongue over the bundle of nerves.

"OOOOFUCCKKK," Kate screamed. Everything within her let go. Her body shook and then went rigid. It took minutes for her to come back down. "O-oh god...oooh baby…"

Arizona waited a few moments as her wife had done for her, before she cleaned her 'mess' as she typically joked, before moving back, and standing. "I've still got it?" She asked, smiling.

"You could never lose it," she curled, trying to hold as much of Arizona as she could. "I'm sorry. I should have cleaned you too. That was rude of me."

"Shhh... You did perfectly." Arizona smiled, helping Kate move back into the bed, before crawling back in beside of her. "We're not leaving this bed today, are we?" She grinned, kissing Kate deeply, "I love you."

Kate kissed deeply back. "Mmmm I guess not. But I would appreciate if you called and told your parents the good news?" She smiled.

"Okay... We'll call them." She smiled, reaching to grab her phone. "I'll put them on speaker, they're 'our' parents, remember what dad said?" She smiled brighter, kissing Kate's forehead.

"I do," she smiled as Arizona hit the button and dialed.

"Hello honey, how are you? How is Kate? How are the babies?" Barb chimed, a smile in her voice.

"Honey, can you let her answer one question before pelting her with another?" Daniel gently ribbed.

"Oh hush, Colonel," she smiled.

"Hey, Mama..the babies are good, you're on speaker, ask Kate yourself." Arizona smiled at Kate, as the phone laid between them.

"Oh! I didn't know. Kate dear, how are you?"

"I'm well, Ba-mom. How are you?" She smiled, taking Arizona's hand and kissing it.

"I'm good. Daniel is good. Just getting the house unpacked. How are those babies? No one has said!"

"Well, we were calling because we got the sex today and wanted you two to know. Can you put your phone on speaker for dad?" Kate asked.

"I told you they were good, mama. Active, right Kate?" Arizona nodded, and waited until her mom let them know they were both listening.

"Daniel! Come here, come listen to the girls... They found out what they're having!" Barb called out.

"Very active," Kate added.

"I'm here, I'm here," Daniel smiled. "You're still having human babies, right?"

"Yes, Daddy... Human babies." Arizona rolled her eyes at Kate.

Kate chuckled. "Who do you want to go first?" She asked the parents.

"Either! I mean they are healthy but who is having what?"

Kate looked to Arizona to see who should speak for them.

"Go ahead, Kate." Arizona nodded.

Kate smiled. "Well...I am carrying Timothy Daniel," she kissed Arizona's cheek.

Barb shrieked with joy on the other end.

"Dad? Are you there?" Arizona asked.

"I-I am dear," without being told, Arizona could tell he had teared up.

"Daddy? It was Kate's idea to honor you and Tim." She spoke softly, her own voice cracking.

Daniel took a breath. "I-it is so beautiful. Thank you. Thank you both," he added. "I...I am so lucky to have two amazing daughters."

Tears rolled down Kate's cheek silently.

"A-and what about you, dear?" Barb asked hesitantly.

"I am having your granddaughter... A little clone of Kate." She grinned, through her tears.

"Oh my god!" Barb screamed again.

Kate leaned over and kissed her softly.

"We're still working on a name for her." Arizona nodded, "and ideas and suggestions are welcome."

"Oh my god! I just…" Barb blathered slightly.

"Y-you're mother and I are so happy, dears. I can't even. I don't know that there are words," Daniel expressed.

"You and mom need to come over for dinner this weekend, okay? Please? We're happy to hear you're unpacking too!" Arizona smiled.

Barb chimed in again. "We'd love to, dear! That would be great. It's felt so odd being in our own home after being with you and Kate so long."

"You know you're welcome here, anytime. We have plenty of room, and you know we'll need help decorating the nurseries too." Arizona spoke softly.

"We'd be happy to help we just didn't want to intrude on your lives," Daniel stated.

Kate chuckled softly. "Parents are supposed to intrude."


	32. Chapter 32

She felt tired but Kate knew she had to get up. Looking at Arizona sleeping, a soft smile on her lips, made the yearning to not get up stronger. She kissed Arizona's forehead softly before getting up and throwing on her robe.

"Hmm?" Arizona mumbled in her sleep, feeling the sensation of Kate's lips on her skin. "Five more minutes, please? I promise I'll get up..." She spoke in an almost whiney voice.

"That's fine, honey." Kate went down to the kitchen and began getting things out for breakfast. 'Thank god this closed before the babies got here,' she thought to herself.

Arizona yawned and stretched, as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the light in the room. Her hands roved over her tummy, feeling their little one kick as she had all morning. "Sweet pea... You've gotta calm and let Mommy sleep, please?" She spoke softly, before getting up and pulling on her robe.

Kate turned on the electric kettle as she began whisking the egg whites for the spinach and ham omelet. She smiled as she even had some low fat mozerella cheese to go in it. She set the bowl on the counter as she went to get the pan for the omelet. Without warning there was a strike to her sciatic nerve and she fell to her knees. "Ohhhh!" She cried out.

As Arizona came to the bottom of the stairs, she heard Kate cry out a pained yell. "Kate?!" She hurried into the kitchen, finding her wife in the floor. "What is it? What happened? Sweetie?"

Kate slowly stopped crying. "H-he kicked my sciatic nerve and I don't know if it was the pain of the hit or just the surprise."

Arizona leaned down, rubbing Kate's back gently. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, "are you okay? Can you stand?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her wife to help her up.

Kate slowly stood. "I think I was more shocked than anything," she kissed Arizona's cheek. "Want to have a seat? I'll finish making breakfast."

She kept rubbing Kate's back, holding her gently. "Nope, you're going to have a seat, and I'll finish breakfast." She looked around the kitchen. "Omelets? I can handle that." She pointed to a chair, and began leading Kate in that direction.

"You are too sweet to me. I'm really okay. Are you sure you don't want help?" She felt badly as Arizona pulled the chair out for her.

"I'm positive. You sit, and rest.. Hmm? You're always taking care of me, it's your turn." She kissed Kate's forehead, before turning and heading towards the stove.

Kate huffed slightly but did as she was told. She let her hands glide over the table top. "It's not about turns, honey. We take care of one another. Simple as that, right?"

"I know that." Arizona nodded, "but you never just let me care for you, not like this. Just let me? Please?" She crossed over towards Kate and knelt down, kissing her tummy. "Timothy? I need you to be nice to Mama, so I can take care of her." She grinned as she stood, kissing Kate before she headed back to finish breakfast.

"Wait," Kate took her hand, smiling and placed it to her tummy. "You woke him up," she giggled as their son seemed to be excited hearing Arizona's voice.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I was trying to calm him down."

Kate smiled. "Shh. I wanted you to enjoy feeling him. Like I said he's usually more active at night."

Arizona smiled, and bent down once more, "hello, sweet boy... You know who I am, don't you?" She spoke softly, caressing Kate's stomach. "I love you, little love. And I love your sister too. My heart is so full!" She grinned as Timothy kicked more. "I need you to rest, okay? Please?" She leaned down, kissing her wife's stomach before standing back up.

Kate smiled and ran her fingers through Arizona's hair. "I love you all too. I really can hardly believe this is happening some times. And others, someone kicks my sciatic nerve and I'm more than aware it's real," she grinned.

"I know." Arizona nodded. "There are moments when I'm like, "No... It's a dream. And then she jumps on my bladder and it's real. I get it. Totally." she grinned. "I'm gonna finish breakfast, or we're going to be late." She kissed Kate once more, before turning towards the stove.

Kate nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll go grab the newspaper and be right back." She got up and headed to the driveway.

"No need to apologize." She spoke softly, kissing Kate's cheek. As she left the room, Arizona set to the task of finishing up their breakfasts. She poured them both a cup of tea, and readied everything as Kate walked back in.

"Did you take your vitamins this morning honey?" Kate set the paper on a counter. She went and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I haven't yet, have you?"

Kate grinned and grabbed another bottle. "I hadn't either." She reached into the cupboard and got their weekly med containers down. She handed Arizona her weeks pills and water. Kate opened her water and took her vitamins. Seeing the finished plates, Kate went over and grabbed them. "Do you want some fruit too or have that with lunch?"

"I'll take some fruit to snack on at lunch." Arizona nodded, taking her own vitamins. "Have a seat... It's ready. I made you a cup of tea as well."

"Okay, honey." Kate sat. "Thank you. It all looks delicious," she smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"Enjoy, my dear." She led Kate to the table and pulled her chair out for her, making sure she was comfortable before taking her own seat.

Kate took a bite and moaned slightly. "You sneek. You added some fontina, didn't you?" She shot a grin to Arizona.

"I did." She smiled. "I was hoping it was still a favorite, I had a craving."

"The nutty flavor pairs so well with the spinach," she smiled. "Thank you. And nutritionally it's no worse than the mozzarella I'd thought to use."

"So much cheese." Arizona chuckled, "but it's so good. And you're welcome, my dear."

Kate chuckled. "Just remember to not go crazy on calories the rest of the day. We may be pregnant but that eating for two deal is a lie," she winked. "Prentiss and I are going to do some stuff at the gym tonight so I'll be a little late, if that's okay?"

"That's fine. I think it's cute she's committed to keeping you fit. She's a damn good friend." Arizona nodded, "and...maybe I want to eat for two." She pouted.

Kate kissed the pout. "She is a good friend but you won't be happy when you have the baby and still look pregnant for six months after because you ate for two, my love. I love you no matter what but you are a little vain."

The pout continued, "I am not vain! I'm not!" Arizona crossed her arms over her chest, clearly in the midst of a hormone spike.

Kate looked at her gently. "Honey, I will never lie to you. At times you can be a little vain. You screamed and broke a mirror two months ago because you saw a wrinkle. It's cute. It's part of you. As time goes on I'm sure your focus will change. It doesn't make you horrible. I want you to be happy and if you want to eat for two, by all means."

Arizona shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I'm not vain," she reached to wipe her cheeks, "I'm just going to go get a shower now." She grabbed her plate, and stood as she headed towards the sink.

"I-I said I loved you…" Kate softly said as Arizona was leaving. She shook her head, her own heart sinking. She hadn't meant to upset her wife. She picked up the plates and cleaned the mess up so everything was perfect. She grabbed Arizona's lunch bag from the fridge making sure to put in some fresh fruit and wrote a note. 'I'm sorry.' A tear rolled down her cheek and stained the paper before she could put it in the bag. She went over and poured hot water and put a tea bag into Arizona's travel mug. When it was ready, she took the bag out and added just the right amount of honey. Kate left everything on the counter and grabbed her own things, heading for work.

As Arizona finished her morning routine, she shuffled through the house, finding it silent and still. She sighed, seeing her mug and lunch bag on the counter. Rubbing circles over her stomach she took a deep breath, "Guess I was a brat, sweet pea. Mama left for work already. You're making me very hormonal, and moody. I'm going to remind you of this when you're an angry teenager." She gathered her things, and headed to work as well, on her way out she pulled out her phone and sent Kate a text. _**Contrary to how I acted this AM, I love you. And I'm so sorry for being such a brat. Have a good day, my love.**_

_**I love you too. Try and have a good and hopefully stress-free shift! **_Kate texted back via Siri as she pulled into her spot. Now more than ever she was thankful she'd traded her Lexus in for the CR-V hybrid. Getting in and out of a low car would just be too cumbersome now. She smiled and waved to various staff from other departments as she scanned her badge to go inside.

"Hiya, Lou. How's the day treating you?" She smiled to the older guard.

"Doin' well, Agent Todd... How's that baby treating you?" The older gentleman smiled, holding the door for her.

"He's doing well and behaving now, thank you. How's your daughter? Still thinking of dropping out of college?"

"Nope," he smiled proudly, "I told her what you said about staying and seeing it through. She'll listen to your advice, but not her own father's." He chuckled. "He, huh? Congratulations. He'll be a handsome and loved little fella."

"Well that is great about Amanda. Kids can be funny that way," she winked. "He will. His mommy is gorgeous," she grinned. "And his little sister is going to be a pain if she's anything like me."

"You're anything but a pain, Agent Todd!" He grinned and buzzed her through the security terminal. "Take care of yourself and that baby! No stress up there today." He pointed to the upper floors.

She smiled and nodded. "Oh Lou! I swear I'd think you were hitting on me," she winked as she went in.

"You're a beautiful woman, but we're both happily married." He grinned. "You have a good day, though."

"You too, Charmer," she smiled as she headed to the elevator. "Ah! Reid. How are you doing?" She smiled to the doctor as they waited for the elevator.

"Oh, Hello Caitlin. How are you this morning?" He smiled, pushing his glasses up to where they were supposed to be.

"I'm well, thank you. How are you? Did you lose your contacts?" She smiled, noting the glasses she hadn't seen in awhile.

"Allergies. Mostly caused by the pollen that's currently in the air. Right now, it's at it's highest count." He nodded

Kate smiled thinking back. In a strange way, Reid reminded her a lot of Proby and Abbie. Between his social stumbling blocks and super smart brain, it was scary. "Good to know. I'm sorry your allergies are acting up." They got into the elevator together and knowing his quirk, Kate let Reid push the button for the floor. "Arizona and I were thinking of having everyone over one night for dinner sometime if you'd be interested?"

"That would be great." He nodded, pressing the button. "Your wife is lovely. She's very charismatic, and magnetic. Traits I sometimes wish that I had."

"You're very special, Reid. And such a sweet, smart man. I hope our son turns out like you," she smiled. "Arizona is a force of her own," she chuckled. "Honestly I thought only Penelope was like that. Apparently not. I wish I were like that at times too!"

"She is a lot like Penelope, isn't she?" Reid chuckled. "I understand why they along so well."

Kate nodded. "It's oddly terrifying though," Kate chuckled. "Two of the same person getting together. It can be really, really costly at times."

Reid chuckled, "I'm sure. They probably enable each other's behaviors. Similar personalities tend to do that."

"They do," she smiled. The elevator gave a slight jump as it came to a stop on their floor. Being a gentleman, Reid let Kate go out first. "Thank you," she smiled again.

"Of course." He smiled, moving around her to open the next door to the bullpen.

"And thank you again. I could have gotten it, but thank you." She smiled deeper, her dimples popping.

He nodded simply, a soft smile on his lips before heading off to his desk.

Kate set her things at her desk and headed over to Emily and JJ. "Good morning, ladies. I have some very interesting news I wanted to share with you first. Well, after Arizona's parents. And Lou," she grinned.

"Good morning, hot mama." Emily smiled, standing and pulling Kate into a hug. "What kind of news?"

"You told Lou before us? I'm hurt." JJ chuckled. "Out with it... What's up?"

Kate chuckled hugging Emily. "Well, I thought you'd like to know who exactly you'll be Godparents to. She pointed to her stomach. "Here is little Timothy Daniel. Arizona is carrying our daughter. We haven't finalized names yet. I'm certain Arizona has texted Penelope."

JJ grabbed Kate into a tight hug, "congratulations!"

Emily smiled excitedly, squealing slightly. "Oh my word... This is exciting. Oh, we're going to spoil them good."

Kate chuckled hugging them both. "Whoa, Em. We want grounded, giving children too! No Real Housebabies of D.C. bullcrap or anything."

"Oh come on, we'll give the little princess some pretentious name and teach her how to 'cat-fight'" Emily chuckled. "I'm kidding. They'll be well rounded, strong babies. Look who their mommies are."

Kate smiled. "Thank you. I couldn't imagine this would be my life ever. Oh! Also Arizona and I will be doing a dinner sometime. We'd love for you to come. I am inviting the whole team, of course. And I was thinking if we did a 'no wive's' hanging out?" She looked to Emily. "Like a day of shopping or something? And JJ and Garcia would hang with Arizona?"

"You don't like having a piece of the blonde brigade with you two?" JJ feigned a pout.

"Shh... I get a piece of you whenever I like." Emily grinned, "a shopping trip sounds perfect. Let me know, and we'll plan it out. JJ could use some girl time out away from me." She grinned over at the blonde.

JJ blushed and shook her head. "Maybe we could take Arizona for a pedicure or something."

Kate smiled and hugged her friends again. "And then we will swap sometime, okay? Just you and Garcia and me, JJ. Prentiss can go keep her hands off Arizona," she winked to her friend. "Shopping is great. We have one set thanks to Arizona," she grinned. "I'd like to find a complimentary one but not the same, you know?"

"Makes perfect sense. And I'll have you know... I can keep my hands off Arizona. I have my own Blondie." Emily grinned and nudged JJ.

"I was teasing, Prentiss. I'll see you two later. I have to go talk to Hotch," she smiled again and headed toward her bosses office. She knocked gently on the door.

"Yes? Please come in?" Hotch called from his desk.

Kate came in smiling. "Hi, boss. How are you today?"

"Kate. Good morning. I'm doing well. How are you feeling? " he smiled, "please come in, have a seat."

"Thank you," she smiled and sat. "I'm well. A little sore. Timothy decided to kick mommy's sciatic nerve this morning and I went down like a ton of bricks. You'd never know I actually protected the President at one time in my life," she laughed. "I was dropping by to see if you and Beth and Jack would be able to come to dinner sometime this week? Arizona and I were hoping everyone from the office could come."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He frowned, "is there anything we can do to help with comfort? I can order one of those chairs? Reid was actually talking about getting you one." He smiled, and stopped rambling. As he listened, he nodded. "We'd love to. Just let me know when. I'd like to get to know your Arizona better. Aside from the woman we saved." He smiled again.

"Oh a chair? That's incredibly sweet. I hadn't really thought. If it would be in budget that would be wonderful. We have been so busy between the wedding and the move and now the little ones I had hoped everyone would get to know her better by now. She's sort of like Garcia, if Garcia were a doctor," Kate grinned.

"What little time I was able to spend around her at your wedding, I know she's very magnetic." He smiled, "I still feel terrible for leaving early, but you can never schedule sickness with a child." He shook his head. "Another Garcia, huh? Well, I like her already."

Kate nodded. "Oh we more than understood. We were just glad Jack got better. I'm sure having daddy there helped a lot," she smiled. "Magnetic? Oh dear. If I tell her, she will get such an ego," she grinned. "Reid said that too this morning. But yes, she really is." A wistful smile played on Kate's lips as she thought back. "Even hours after finding her, in that hospital bed...something radiated out of her. I really can't explain it."

"We discussed at length when you got back my reservations, but I am a big enough man to say my fears were wrong. You two couldn't be a better with anyone else." He nodded, "let me know a day and time and I'll plan for a dinner with you all. Thank you for that invite. It's nice to be included."

Kate nodded and smiled. "Absolutely. We will figure it out. Thank you, Hotch."

Dr. Baxter stood with a blank look on his face.

"Dr. Baxter? Yoohoo?" Arizona waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to the intern!"

The man shook his head. "I-I'm sorry Dr. Robbins. I froze. I couldn't remember the question you asked me."

"I asked if you got the results from my patient's blood work in room 465. Evan Long, age 4? Come on, Baxter... This is not difficult!" Arizona sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I-I'm sorry, I did." He showed her. "His lactate is elevated slightly."

"And what does that mean?" She looked at her interns, when no one answered, she nodded. "That means we need to investigate further. I want his liver and kidney functions tested and monitored, and another CBC." She looked over the results, "retest for anemia. Go! Time is of the essence." She turned and looked at the nurse at the counter, "Was I terrible?"

The interns scurried off anxiously as the nurse chuckled. "Oh heaven's no! French would have had half of them in a sweat and the other half would have peed themselves. You're doing fine. These are sick babies. If those doctors don't know their ass from a stethoscope, they don't need to be here."

"I thought the same thing. I… I pride myself on running a tight ship in Peds. I can't handle incompetence, like you said… these are sick babies and children." Arizona shook her head and looked over her tablet once more. "So, I'm not as bad as French? It's been what.. 5 months? I'm still terrified of becoming that."

"Trust me. It isn't even slightly possible! You have a wife that is there for you. You've got friends. French didn't have that. Zero support. And all this without that? I don't think it's possible unless you're some kind of surgical robot."

Arizona nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Liz… I feel pretty darn lucky to have what I have. And now? Two babies on the way. Life is kind of fantastic. Have you heard anything else about Dr. French? One of the members of the board called me a few days ago and asked if we could set up a meeting to go over things. I wondered if anyone was more in the loop than me. I still feel like the newbie."

"You're doing wonderfully, Dr. Robbins. People like you. As for Dr. French, I've really just heard gossip. I don't know what to believe honestly."

"I'm hearing the same." She sighed, and looked at her watch. For a moment she basked in the silence, but only until her pager began to beep. "Duty calls." She grinned at the nurse, before jogging off to the patient's room from where the page was from. "What've we got?"

"Dr. Robbins? I...um… She stopped breathing, and…I was trying to intuba-"

"Move." She pushed past the intern holding out an intubation tube in her shaky hand. "Dr. Price? Come watch… You're never going to learn if you don't. First thing is first, this tube is too big. Grab one a half size down. How long has the patient been down?"

"One minute, ma'am…" Dr. Price spoke.

"Okay." She nodded and took a breath, tuning out the panicked voice of the mother standing in the corner. "Can someone get Mom out of here, please? Until we can get the patient stabilized?"

One of the interns gently took her arm and led her out. "Dr. Robbins is the best. If anyone can save your child, it's her. Take some deep breaths."

The rest of the interns looked around. A female doctor stepped up following Arizona's lead. "Now give me 20cc's of Epi at the ready. And," she took the right tube, quickly getting it in. Still no breathing. She moved the child and shot the injection directly into the lungs. Within seconds the child began breathing.

All the while this was transpiring, Penelope Garcia waited at the Nurses Station, peeking over to see what was going on. She was amazed watching her best friend taking the helm and noted she must have been incredible to train another to figure out what to do.

As things calmed down, Arizona thanked her resident, and noted everything. "I'd like to keep her on the vent for at least a few hours, let's monitor closely, and go from there? Where is her mother?"

"In the hallway," Dr Barnes noted.

Arizona stepped into the hallway, instantly spotting Garcia, she nodded to acknowledge her as she stepped closer to the mother. "Ma'am, your daughter experienced a respiratory episode. We were able to get her stabilized, however I am keeping her on the vent for a couple of hours just to make sure we don't encounter this again. We'll closely monitor, and go from there. Okay? She's going to be just fine, I'll make sure of it." She offered the woman a comforting smile, and squeezed her shoulder. "If you need anything, have them page Dr. Robbins, okay?"

"Th-thank you, Dr. Robbins," the exasperated woman let out.

Arizona nodded, and directed the woman back into the room with her child, before stepping over to where her best friend stood. "Penelope… Hi!" She smiled, and pulled the woman into a hug.

Obviously stunned, Penelope hugged back. "H-hi. Oh my god. Did you just save that little girl?"

"I…" Arizona blushed, "Was just doing my job." She thought for a moment, and looked curiously at her friend, "What brings you to the hospital? I… Nothing is wrong is it?" She asked, suddenly her mind going over every possible outcome.

"So was Kate and the team but you think they're all something special. Nothing's wrong. I came to see if you'd be free for lunch?"

"Um, You're just as much a part of that team, as the rest. You're all fabulous, and I'm forever grateful." She smiled, and motioned for Garcia to follow her, as they walked to her office. "I am free, yes." She nodded, "Let me grab my bag, and we'll go. How are you?"

Penelope nodded, listening along. "I know I am as important," she smiled. "I was just making a point that is our job yet you felt we were heroic. I am doing well. More importantly, how is mommy-to-be and Penelope Junior?" She grinned.

"I'm good… She's doing flips I believe." Arizona nodded as they stepped inside of her office. "Come here…" She held out her hand taking Garcia's and guiding it to a spot on her stomach, "Right...there." She grinned, "Your Goddaughter says, Hello."

Penelope grinned big. "Oh! Little love. I will spoil you and your brother terribly. You can't even believe how lovely your life is going to be. Yes it is. And you have the two best mommies in the world." The woman could care less that she instantly turned to goo in front of her best friend.

"She likes you already," She grinned, and hid the wincing as her daughter kicked her repeatedly. "At least she's not hitting my sciatic nerve right now, Timothy brought Kate to her knees this morning." She frowned.

Garcia looked shocked. "Still!" She put her hand back to Arizona's tummy and rubbed. "Calm down, sweetheart. You'll be here and spoiled soon, I promise. I can't wait to meet you too!"

Arizona smiled as Garcia spoke softly to her tummy, "Where would you like to go for lunch?" she asked, "I… haven't even had a chance to snack this morning. So, I am sufficiently starving."

"You didn't eat breakfast?" Penelope looked horrified. "I don't believe Kate would let you go hungry!"

"No, I had breakfast, a very healthy breakfast. Kate packed a lunch and snack, and an 'I'm sorry.' note. And I haven't had a chance to snack." Arizona nodded.

Garcia looked further confused."An 'I'm sorry' note? Did something happen? Is everything okay?" Slight alarm ringing in her voice.

"I might've been a hormonal brat this morning?" Arizona blushed, noting the look of confusion on her friends face. "I didn't mean to ramble on."

Garcia looked further confused as they walked. "Mon Ami, you are never rambling. So you were in the wrong and she apologized? Is that a lesbian thing?" Her tone was not one of snark but genuinely not understanding.

"No.. No. We were discussing 'eating for two', one thing led to another, she said I was a bit vain, I pouted, and stomped off to the shower. When I finished getting ready, she'd already left for the day." Arizona shrugged, "we've both apologized. I... I should've understood she was kidding, really."

"Your car or mine?" It was all Penelope could think to ask or say really. She didn't want Arizona to feel as though she were judging her and thought it best to let the subject lay.

Arizona took note of the change in conversation, and nodded, "Either works, I don't mind to drive."

Penelope nodded. "Sure. We can take your car. You pick the place. Whatever you and little one are craving is fine."

"You pick." Arizona smiled,"please? I'm happy with anything."

"Um...there's that funky cafe down the block?" She smiled.

"Perfect." Arizona smiled in return, as they approached her car. "I blame this morning on our hormones, sometimes... I swear it's dangerous to be pregnant at the same time as my wife." She chuckled.

"I can bet," Penelope nodded. "How else have things been?" She felt it safer to change the subject totally than point out Arizona sort of deflected the situation to say 'our' versus her own hormones sounded of issue.

"Really good, my parents are down here now. They're in the midst of unpacking their house as we speak." She nodded, unlocking and getting into her car. She waited for Penelope to get in as well, "what about you?"

She got in on the passenger side and smiled. "Nothing nearly as exciting. Things are still back and forth with Kevin. One minute I think we're great and the next he's pulling away. I really am seriously considering women after seeing you and Kate as well as Prentiss and JJ. It seems the lesbians are so damned happy," she teased.

"We all have our ups and downs, my dear Penelope. We all misread things, say the wrong things. As long as you find someone to love you beyond all the bad that happens, that's all that matters. I'm sorry he's being so wishy-washy with you, he's an idiot for pulling away." She glanced over to her friend, as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Garcia listened and nodded. "I can understand. I wasn't meaning to sound so flippant about being gay or anything. I apologize if I did."

"No... Shhh, you didn't. I didn't take it that way. I'm not a ticking hormonal timebomb." Arizona reached her hand across the console and squeezed Penelope's arm. "I'm not offended, it's okay."

Penelope nodded her understanding. "Okay. Just checking. I just didn't want to come off as offensive."

"Sweetie, it'll take more than that for you to offend me."

"How are you going to apologize to Kate?" She looked at her friend being serious. "It sounds like you were the one that was hormonal this morning and she's the one feeling guilty. That explains why she seemed to have less...sparkle in her smile."

"I... I'm not sure." Arizona shook her head. "Suggestions?"

She took a moment to think. "I don't think the stunning engagement ring thing is going to work a second time. How do you feel in your heart knowing she feels in the wrong and guilty?" Penelope bit her inner lip for a moment, hoping things would work.

"I... I feel like an asshole. How many times have I bit back at her over nothing? Too many times." Arizona spoke softly as they pulled to a red light. "She doesn't deserve that."

Garcia took a moment to think over her words. "She loves you. Without question. I...I wonder if maybe sometimes you react like an adopted kid. Like...how far can I push until you don't love me? How far until you send me back? I mean it's normal with relationships to have doubts. Kate was straight before. It's really, really logical to me for you to worry that this is a phase or something. But, she's carrying you, Arizona. She married you. You're carrying her. There is no deeper commitment than what you two share."

Arizona drove silently until they reached the parking lot of the café. Silence settled in the car, until Arizona sniffled, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know she loves me, I do." She nodded. "We've both had our doubts since the beginning, and fought through them." She wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath.

Garcia unclipped her belt and reached over. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry," she hugged her friend tightly. Her own eyes misting with tears. "I was just suggesting why you'd have doubts, okay? Where it was coming from. Kate...well I'm sure she's scared maybe she isn't enough. Until you she was only with men. Maybe she worries she's not filling your needs right. I don't know. I'm just throwing ideas out there."

Arizona shook her head, leaning into the hug. "It's okay... Maybe you're right, maybe I do push, just to see if she'll get rid of me. I used to run, when things got hard... I ran. But with her... I never want to break her heart, I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop and her run from me."

Garcia nodded and rubbed Arizona's back. "Well she's still here. Stop pushing and just love her. Love your family. Life can be all too short. You're my two fave lovely lesbians. And do not tell Em and JJ that I said that," Garcia pulled back and grinned. "Things are not going to work out. They already work. Just feel secure in that, okay?"

"Okay." Arizona nodded, laughing through her tears. "Thank you..."

Penelope grinned. "And before you argue, lunch is on me. You can buy next time, big spender," she winked as they got out of the car.


	33. Chapter 33

Arizona laid scooted down in the bed. She rested on her side, her hand caressing Kate's stomach. A week had passed since Arizona had apologized for being so hormonal and mean to Kate, she'd spent each morning and evening with her wife, doing things to make it all alright. Grand gestures, flowers delivered to BAU, dinners and breakfasts in bed. Kate repeatedly had told her none of that was necessary, but in the guilt Arizona felt for her actions, she felt it so. The sunlight began to seep into the room as she began to sing softly, knowing Kate was still sleeping.

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

Before she began the next verse, she took a moment to talk to Timothy, needing to empty her heart in that moment. "My sweet Timothy, I hope that you're enough like me that you'll be strong and independent, but please... Please don't be as stubborn and outspoken as me. It's gotten me into so many predicaments. I don't know how mama puts up with that. She's very patient that way, I'm sure you'll get that from her." She kissed a spot where she'd just felt a kick, before singing once more.

_Little one, when you play,_

_Pay no heed what they say._

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

Kate pretended to be asleep. Honestly, Timothy had woken her long before she felt Arizona shift in the bed. When she heard her wife start to sing the tune, it took everything within her not to tear up. When Arizona paused and spoke, she let the tears flow knowing her wife was focused on one of their children for a moment.. When she picked up, Kate softly began singing along with the tune she'd loved her whole life.

Hearing Kate sing surprised Arizona. She looked up, rubbing her eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you, my love..." She whispered, before kissing her tummy once more, and moving back up, even with her. She leaned in pressing a kiss to her lips, softly.

Kate kissed softly. "You didn't. T-that was beautiful," she wiped her cheeks. "You are going to be an amazing mother."

Arizona caressed Kate's cheek, and smiled. "As are you."

Kate shook her head. "I-I don't know. My family didn't take kindly to any of this. Maybe I'm doomed to royally screw over anything in my life from here on in? I-I hope not," she nodded. "All that Catholic guilt crap is harder to shake than people think.

"Are you happy? Do you love me and our unborn children?" Arizona asked softly.

Kate looked slightly surprised. "H-how could you doubt that? Of course I am," she nodded. "I love you all. So, so very much. I nag you constantly to make sure you're eating right and taking your vitamins for our daughter. I...I feel like a bitch, really," she blushed and looked away.

"I asked that, to tell you that none of the rest of it matters. We're happy, and we're full of love, for one another and our babies. Nothing else matters." Arizona turned Kate to face her, "as for your 'nagging', it doesn't make you a bitch, it makes you an amazing wife and mama. I've been trying to keep our pill organizers filled through the weeks. I don't say much, but I'm looking out for you too. ... I love you, immensely. No one else's opinions matter to me, except yours."

Kate kissed Arizona softly. "Okay. I just wasn't sure where the question was coming from. I...I feel like a bitch. I know it's for the betterment of our family, but still. None of this is what I saw for my life, ever."

"You aren't a bitch, I promise. I've taken that title and ran with it plenty. I never saw this either, but here we are." She smiled.

"I love you. That's all I know. This is new territory for me for a thousand reasons," Kate smiled. "But I feel safe with you guiding us...at least for now," she winked playfully. "And you are not a bitch." She added.

"No, no I am. Proof is in how I've acted lately." Arizona nodded, "and I will do all I can to guide us in a healthy direction."

Kate leaned and kissed Arizona softly. "Shh. You're pregnant, not a bitch. Think we should try and get a few more winks?"

"Ummhmm." Arizona nodded, "scoot over here." She opened her arms.

She scooted and maneuvered as best she could to get as close as possible to her wife. "If we do this again, let's not do it at the same time," Kate grinned.

"Agreed." Arizona yawned and nodded, "rest and relax. I'll get up and make breakfast in a bit."

"Shh. Just stay with me." Kate held on softly as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Arizona kissed her cheek, and listened as her breaths evened back out, and felt her relax against her. She slowly drifted off as well, finding herself comfortable, and relaxed.

_"Do whatever you want with me. Let our babies go," Kate demanded. _

_The vile, white-haired older man snarled and spat. "I'll do whatever the hell I want with the likes of you and your antiChrist spawn, Agent Todd." The voice was chillingly familiar. As was the stench of stale cigarettes and body odor._

_"Let them go..." Arizona spoke, her voice stronger than before. "Let them all go. Please?" She looked over as both of their babies slept soundly on a blanket spread out in the floor. She noticed Kate restrained near them, she looked injured and exhausted. "P-please? They haven't done anything to you."_

_"That is where you are wrong, Arizona," he hissed. "That godless bitch stopped me from completing my mission with you. And then Satan herself went off and married you! You two further desecrated Gods will by bringing sweet, innocent children into your depravity! You two will pay!" He moved from standing by Kate to kneeling with the children. _

_"N-no!" Kate sputtered. "Get away from them!" Her voice pleading as she jerked against the restraints._

_"Get the fuck away from them. Hurt me.. I'm the one you're after." Arizona attempted to move, but found herself restrained just out of reach. "Do you hear me? Do whatever you want to me, just leave them be."_

_The sadistic bastard laughed as he reached for a knife from his pocket. "Don't worry, innocent babies. Your real Father will welcome you home with loving arms," he smiled and caressed Timothy's cheek. _

"_NO!" Kate shrieked, flailing harder against the cuffs and bindings. "Hurt us! Kills us! Just let the babies go!" She kept pleading. _

_With one fluid motion he tilted Timothy's head enough and slit his neck. The sounds of both women and their daughter screaming was deafening as the tiny boy bled out. Seemingly unphased the murderer shifted his attention to the girl. "Shhhh sweetheart. You're going to be with your brother soon. You'll be safe." He looked from one screaming woman to the other. _

_Arizona shifted, knocking her chair over, toppling into the floor. "Please...please? No... Please, hurt me. Don't hurt our baby... Please..." She sobbed._

_WIthout a word, he did the same to their daughter. Everything inside Kate felt like it was dead. Suddenly she was cold yet sweating. The scene before her caused her to vomit uncontrollably. _

_Arizona continued sobbing uncontrollably, she couldn't seem to catch her breath as the scene played out. "You...sick.. Bastard. They didn't... They didn't do anything...why?!" She craned her neck to see Kate, pale and sweating. "I'll get us out of here, my love... I'll save us."_

"_It's over, Arizona. You saved no one. You never could. Not when it really counts. You two will have to live with this the rest of your lives." He reached for his gun and thought twice. "No. You'll have to," he looked pointedly to Arizona before turning his gaze and barrel to Kate. He shot straight through her head and then shot himself through the head as well. _

_"Nooooooo! No!"_

Arizona thrashed, and cried out, "Nooooo! No!" Her actions now seemed more violent than any dream she'd had before.

Kate woke startled. Seeing Arizona thrashing, she wanted to reach out and hold her but knew for a moment she risked getting accidentally hit. "H-honey. Wake up. It's just a dream." Cautiously she moved her hand towards Arizona.

"No! Don't hurt her... Stop it!" Arizona stopped suddenly and curled into a ball, sobbing. "Please? Please give me back my family..."

Kate pulled Arizona to her gently. "We're right here, honey. It was a bad, bad dream. It's not real, I swear," Kate hoped she'd believe her as she rubbed Arizona's back to soothe her.

"He... He had us all... He... He killed our babies. And... And you." Arizona cried, finally beginning to wake up. "Left me to deal with it all... I..." She curled against Kate best she could, seeking comfort.

She held her tighter, rocking, cursing inwardly for a moment them both being pregnant because she couldn't fully hold Arizona to her but knowing the babies would be worth it. "That won't ever, ever happen, my love. We'll get alarms, dogs, barbed wire fences."

"It was so bad...when am I ever going to be out of his grasp?"

Realizing exactly who 'he' was now, Kate took a moment. "It takes a lot of time, honey. You went through something horrific. There aren't words. I will call Dr. Carlton later this morning and see if she can get you in, okay? But you're right here for now. The babies are fine. I'm fine. We all love you very, very much."

"O-okay..." Arizona stammered, "I...I love you all too. I'll always keep you safe. I promise."

"We know, honey. We know." Kate kept rubbing Arizona's back trying to get her wife to calm and go back to sleep.

Arizona yawned, her breaths calming and evening out, "always.. You'll always be safe with m-..." She drifted back to sleep, settling against Kate.

She kissed Arizona's forehead softly before shifting just slightly and relaxing back into sleep. It broke Kate's heart to know how that monster still affected her wife.

Arizona slept a couple more hours before waking up to an empty bed. She panicked slightly at first, but shuffled out and down the stairs, hearing Kate in the living room. "What are you doing, sweetie? I didn't mean to sleep so late." She sighed.

Kate smiled. "You needed it. Timothy wouldn't let me lay comfortably so I got up. Can I fix you some breakfast? I called Dr. Carlton. She's able to see you this afternoon if you'd like."

"I'm not really hungry." She shook her head, "that dream sort of made me sick to my stomach. What'd she say beyond that?"

Kate frowned but understood. "Just if you were free she'd make time. Given the pregnancy you don't need further stress to complicate things."

"I'd like to go." Arizona nodded, taking a seat on the couch. "It can't hurt anything."

Kate nodded and smiled. "Okay. I'll call her back and let her know."

Arizona sat nervously on the couch in Dr. Carlton's office, she fumbled with her fingers as the doctor settled in and grabbed her notepad. "I'm sorry for needing to talk on such short notice." She frowned.

The older woman smiled and gently touched Arizona's arm. "Don't ever apologize. You have been through a huge trauma. Many women have nightmares when pregnant. You also have the weight of post traumatic issues they do not. I am surprised it hadn't happened sooner, honestly. Where would you like to begin?"

"I'm moody. And yes, I've been having nightmares, but this one today was by far the worst I've ever had." Arizona frowned more.

Dr. Carlton nodded and made notes as Arizona spoke. "Would you like to relay the dream? Kate wasn't specific."

"The... The guy that took me. He um.. He had myself, Kate and our babies. He..." she took a deep breath and fought back the tears, as her voice cracked. "The.. Um..." She closed her eyes tightly, recalling the details. "The babies were on a blanket in the floor, Ka-Kate was bound to a chair, as well as me. We were begging him to take us, not to hurt the babies. I... I begged him to just take me. I'm the one he wanted..." She paused, catching her breath.

Dr. Carlton took notes but as Arizona became more distressed she set the pen down and again reached a hand out. "Take some deep breaths. Keep your focus on that pen," she pointed. "Remember, focus and ground yourself to now, Arizona." Her voice was gentle but authoritative.

Arizona opened her eyes and focused them on the pen in front of her, taking deep breaths. "He... He knelt beside of Timothy. T-took out a knife. The babies were really tiny, maybe a couple of weeks old. Tiny enough to be cold and scared." She blinked back the tears, and continued. "He slit Timothy's throat, and then our daughter's. I... It seemed so real. Kate got sick, she was pale and crying. I was too. He said I'd have to live with it all and shot Kate. B-between the eyes. Then shot himself. I woke up.. Kicking and screaming. What if I would've hurt her? Or our baby?"

The woman's voice remained steady. "Again, Arizona, that's a large 'what if.' We've talked at length before on the need to really focus on what happened over what might, correct?" The doctor smiled gently. "It's easier said than done, I understand. Even the most panicked of sleepers could not have enough force to harm a child in the womb if they are genuinely asleep, I assure you. Now I state it that way because there have been instances of women going to the E.R. pregnant with actual injury to the baby claiming their spouse or partner was 'asleep.' That," she pointed to Arizona's abdomen, "is a very resilient little force in there, isn't it?"

"She... She is. Children are resilient creatures." Arizona nodded, her current thoughts suddenly in doctor mode.

"Kate's having a girl?" Dr. Carlton looked surprised.

"I am having a girl, Kate is having our son, Timothy." Arizona smiled, "I'm sorry, you pointed to my abdomen, I'm having our daughter."

"Oh! Congratulations. I'm sorry I was using a focal point. My point was, had you flailed enough to hit Kate, you might have caused a small bruise but in sleep, nothing that would come close to harming your son," she smiled.

"I know that... In my heart I do." She nodded. "As a doctor, I know they're resilient. And I... Thank you."

"Of course. You realize as scary as your dream was, it's not even remotely possible, correct? Ralph Porter is under Federal lock and key as he awaits trial on the last four cases including your own."

"I... I know. Didn't make it any less scary or real feeling , Dr. Carlton."

"Of course not." She reached for her bag and pulled out a folder. "Here are some exercises I want you and Kate to do to work on this further," she pulled out the papers. "I know she does visualizations with you and that's good. We're going to explore some controlled breathing and Present Focus strategies in order to calm you until you can be seen if anything happens."

Arizona took the papers, looking over them and nodding. "This will help?" She asked.

"It should. It will take time and patience. Kate seems to be patient enough to work with you."

"She is. I'm very lucky." Arizona nodded, "Though lately, and I had a friend point out to me, in some of my actions… I seem to push alot. As my friend put it, I'm "like an adopted child, I push to see how far I can, before she leaves me." Arizona shrugged, "I'm I just that screwed up? I used to run, when things got difficult, but with her? I don't want to. I'm just waiting for her to leave me."

Dr Carlton nodded and noted it. "What are your thoughts on that?" She crossed her legs and looked gently at Arizona.

"Maybe she's right? I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I know Kate loves me, she's committed to me, I'm having her baby, and she's having mine. I know… logically I know, I just… I blamed it on hormones."

Dr. Carlton took a breath and nodded. "They do play a role. You mentioned you've had moments and 'tiffs' before the pregnancy or hormone injections, correct?"

"Yes. We've both had outbursts. Hell, we had one the day before our wedding." She nodded, "but I don't run. When my ex and I would argue, I'd leave."

"You don't realize it but you were slightly defensive toward the question. There isn't any judgement here, Arizona. I assure you," she gently smiled. "I was only pointing out yes, hormones can heighten situations however, perhaps your friend is correct. There is that often over-used phrase, 'you always hurt the ones you love.' I can see how much you and Kate love one another. Perhaps your reaction to the possibility of losing her is to push and push to see how far. Much like your friend suggested. It is a trait quite commonly found in foster and adoptive children. Or, those who have had significant traumas as adults. You'd mentioned before your other significant relationship," Dr. Carlton paused, looking through her notes. "Dr. Torres? You'd held out such hope for a happy reunification at least to friendship when you returned and you were met with quite the opposite."

"That's correct. She wasn't exactly welcoming when I returned home." Arizona nodded, "and... I'm sorry I was defensive." She frowned.

"There's no need to apologize. I just wanted to remind you this is a safe place and to be defensive, one must feel unsafe and need to guard themselves. It was more my way of questioning without questioning if I was making you feel that way or reminding you of the safety you have here."

The doctor took a moment before going into the situation further. "So on top of your own recent traumas, looking into wounds regarding relationships, your brother died. That was a significant relationship loss. For a time you'd mentioned your father sort of shut down following your brother's death which compounded the loss and led to a brief loss of the relationship with your father. Then you have the complete loss of your truly significant romantic relationship. It isn't hard to see why, when something is going so well on many levels, your reaction is as it is. To a degree there is a slight hero tie to Kate which I suggest is why you won't run when things get hard. You feel incapable of just 'leaving' a person you see as one to save you. However, that comes with it's own guilt and why you will 'push' to see how much she will take before she too, like all significant relationships, leaves. Does any of that make sense?"

"Oddly enough, it does." Arizona nodded. "I guess I haven't handled things as well as I thought."

"We will work through it all, I promise. You are doing better than you'd realized. You channeled the losses early on into schooling and your job. Many others completely fall apart and never move forward. You did not allow that for yourself. You owe yourself a moment to acknowledge what you have accomplished despite what you have been through. Own being one to thrive, not just survive."

"May I ask something?"

"Of course," Dr. Carlton nodded.

"Does all of that explain the dreams? Er... Nightmares? All of that crap subconsciously creeping in?"

"It's a partial explanation, yes. Nightmares are quite common for most women during pregnancy. Often they report dreaming they lost their baby. Some go to extremes and have dreamt of murdering their babies. That can be accounted for by what the mother exposes herself to in terms of what she watches as well."

"Like movies and TV? We don't watch anything out of the ordinary. I'm not a fan of scary movies since the attack."

"Well you have a unique situation. As I suggested, it sounds as though your real life trauma fused with being pregnant and the prospect of having children. Does that make sense? Other women have not had your trauma yet they report nightmares."

"Makes sense." Arizona nodded.

Dr. Carlton smiled. "Do you have any other questions or concerns for tonight?"

Arizona shook her head, "I don't think so, unless you can promise me I won't dream of that psycho tonight." She smiled softly.

"I suggest tonight before bed working on some of this with Kate and hopefully that will steer your focus in dreaming."

"Okay. I'll try that." Arizona nodded. "Thank you, for working me in today, on short notice."

Dr. Carlton smiled. "Not a problem. I'm glad I could help."

Upon returning home, Arizona found herself alone in the house, finding a note from Kate that she'd be back soon. Arizona settled on the couch in the living room, looking over the folder of techniques that Dr. Carlton had suggested. She felt her eyes grow heavier as she began to drift off to sleep.

Kate had felt off the entire day. She couldn't stop worrying about Arizona. She tried to make herself keep focus but found it more difficult than normal.

"Hey... Are you okay? Thought we were gonna kick ass in our class today. You look out of it." Emily frowned from her treadmill.

Kate looked at her. "S-sorry. It's been a long day…" She wanted badly to share everything with her friend but she didn't want to disparage her wife. "I kind of feel guilty being here right now. I think I should have gone home to Arizona."

"We can cut the afternoon short, what's wrong?"

"Arizona and I have had nightmares about the babies as of late. Hers...was a cross between the kids and what happened to her. She went and saw her psychiatrist. I just hate that I can't make things better."

"Nightmares? Like, 'I'm pregnant.. And my subconscious is scared shitless'? Type of things? I mean for you, for her... Wow, I'm sorry. Sometimes it takes a while to get past everything." Emily stopped her treadmill and stepped off, "I mean it... We can end this whole workout thing today. That sparkle in your eyes isn't there today," she frowned.

Kate nodded. "I know it's normal but at the same time I don't think it's supposed to be like this. I-I should go home. I'm a shitty wife. I'm sorry." She stopped her machine and got off.

Emily stopped her, pulling her into a hug. "You are anything but a shitty wife, I've seen how you are with her," Emily pulled back and looked Kate over, "let's go change, and we'll pick up smoothies or something. And I can drop you back off at home, so you can take care of that other wonderful blonde I care about." She smiled.

"Okay. Well I'm a shitty friend. I'm sorry." She grabbed her towel and water bottle, heading toward the lockers with Emily.

"You're not a shitty friend, you have a wife at home who needs you. I'd expect you to send me home if JJ needed me." She smiled, before disappearing into a stall to change. Soon enough, they both had changed clothes, and headed towards Emily's car. "We'll make up the work out next week or something, okay? I'll even do Pilates with you."

Kate chuckled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks for understanding. I mean I know it's not something I'd have to say thanks for, but still thanks."

"No need for that. Like I said, I'd expect you to do the same. What are you craving?" She asked, as they got into the car. "My treat, for my two favorite pregnant ladies, you pick." She started the car, turning the a/c on, and waiting.

"Um...Jamba Juice has that orange and carrot fresh squeezed juice Arizona loves. I'm sure I can find something. And yes, I'd do the same for you."

"Easy enough. And if you don't want that, we'll go somewhere else for you. I mean it. You've had a rough few days, I understand. I mean I don't, fully... I'm not growing a person, but.. Well, you know what I mean." She chuckled as they pulled into traffic.

Kate smiled. "Well, for now," she winked. "I wouldn't suggest you two jump on the pregnant at the same time band wagon. But being pregnant is an incredible feeling. Knowing you're carrying a person? You're responsible from start to finish? It's wonderfully amazing. I mean women who don't have kids aren't less of a woman to me at all. It's just if you can, I'd really suggest you try."

"I want more with JJ." Emily nodded, as she drove, "I mean, I fully claim Henry as my own, he's developing such a personality, but we'd like to give him a brother or a sister, you know?"

"That would be wonderful," Kate nodded. "And yes, I completely understand. It has nothing to do with claiming Henry or not. There is always enough love for all."

"Oh I know, I just meant, I love Henry, but I want more kids." Emily nodded, "so, tell me... How are you feeling, hot mama?"

Kate chuckled. "I am far from hot. That is Arizona. I am okay though. Still looking forward to shopping this weekend?"

"Of course I'm looking forward to it! I enjoy this, besides JJ and Garcia you're the first real friend I've had on this job." Emily smiled, as they sat at a stop light. "And you're hot too, don't even start."

"If you say so," Kate blushed. "I am really so glad things changed for me. I never in my life saw any of this. Now I can't see my life without it."

"I like seeing you so happy. She's changed you, big time. You kept to yourself and were so quiet before her. I... I'm happy she came along."

Kate nodded. "So am I. And you and JJ? Honestly I was surprised but so happy for you two. You're just adorable together. And at work you keep things professional. I don't know if I'd be so hands off with Arizona if she worked with us."

"We try. Thank you." Emily smiled. "That's mostly JJ, maintaining the professional aspect, you don't know how many times I'd like to sneak off with her."

Kate shot a glance. "Well there were a few extra long lunches I had noticed but not said anything," she teased.

"Shhh... I talked her into it, like twice. She's so terrified we'll get caught, or be late getting back." Emily shook her head, as they pulled into the parking lot. "It's sort of funny to get her all flustered."

"I bet," Kate chuckled. She got out, heading to the Jamba Juice with Em. "Well, affection makes a good relationship," she smiled.

"Indeed it does." She smiled, opening the door and motioning Kate inside, "go ahead and order whatever you and Arizona will drink, like I said... It's my treat."

Kate blushed slightly. "Thank you." As they finally got to the front of the line, she looked at the name tag of the cashier and smiled. "Good day, Gloria. Could I please get a medium carrot and orange juice and a medium citrus passion blend?"

"Sure," the woman smiled back as she took the order. Kate moved out of the way for Emily to order.

Emily smiled at the cashier and looked at the menu, "um, I'll take the large Razzmatazz smoothie, a large Peach Pleasure, and a small Orange C Booster, please? All of these are on one ticket." She smiled, and looked back to Kate. "Thought I'd surprise JJ and Henry."

Kate chuckled. "That's sweet but a lot of sugar in those smoothies."

Emily rolled her eyes, "do you _ever_ splurge and eat something crazy?"

Kate thought for a moment. "Sometimes. I try not to right now. I want to give Timothy the best chances possible."

Emily nodded, "I understand, sorry... I didn't mean to sound like such an ass." She frowned, as they were handed their drinks.

"You didn't. I'm sure I'm the ass," Kate blushed. "I nag Arizona too. I'm sorry. Just ignore me. I'll work on it. Thank you for the drinks. That was really sweet."

Emily grabbed Kate's arm gently, and squeezed, "hey, look at me... It's fine, you're not an ass, nor are you a nag. You're smart, you're looking out for your babies. And that? That makes you a wonderful mother."

Kate nodded in understanding. "Thank you. Though I'm sure I'm not fun to be around all the time right now."

"You're a hormone casserole. Once a month I'm not so fun to be around, it's fine. Okay?" She hugged Kate as they walked out of the building, "are you craving anything else?"

Kate looked surprised. "I-I am?" Her brow furrowed slightly. "I'm sorry. I thought I'd been good…Um no, I'm fine, thanks. I should get home to Arizona," she nodded.

"Sweetie, I didn't mean it in a bad way." Emily frowned, as they got into the car. "I'm sorry if it seemed so." She started the ignition and headed towards Kate and Arizona's house.

"She shook her head. "It's okay. I guess I've been more hormonal than I'd realized."

"I'm sure Arizona has been too. You're growing a person." Emily said matter of factly.

"She's been really good, actually. I'll try and keep in check better," she smiled.

"If you ever need someone to blow up at? Call me." Emily smiled.

"I don't think I blow up but okay," she nodded.

"We all blow up, Kate." She smiled, pulling into the driveway of Kate's home. "Call if you need anything." Emily nodded, moving to get out of the car and grab Kate's bag and such.

Kate nodded, getting out. "I will. Thank you for everything." She fumbled for her key and got inside. She set their drinks on the table by the door and her keys in the bowl. "Thank you again, Emily."

"Anytime. I mean it. Call me. We'll go workout next weekend, okay?" Placing Kate's purse and gym bag by the door. "Tell Arizona hello, oh! Let us know if you need help with that dinner you were talking about as well." She nodded turning to go.

Kate leaned in and gave as much of a hug as she could. "Will do. Tell JJ hello from us? And you all take care."

"Gladly." She smiled, hugging Kate in return before she left. "You take care too. Try to relax with that beautiful wife of yours." Emily winked as she headed out the door towards her car.

She nodded and watched her friend leave before locking the door. Kate grabbed the drinks and headed further inside. "Honey?"

Arizona hadn't moved from her spot on the couch since her appointment, it seemed as though their daughter finally decided to let her sleep. The folder full of papers now splayed over Arizona and the floor, as she slept. Quiet snores escaped her, as she dozed.

Kate found her and knelt down to kiss her cheek. Seeing the papers she began picking them up and setting them on the table.

"Hmm?" Arizona rubbed her eyes, moving to sit up, she yawned. "I... I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine honey. I felt badly that I went to work out with Emily so we cut it short. How are you doing?" Kate sat next to her wife and held her hand.

"I'm okay. I came home from the therapist and was just... So tired." Arizona yawned once more, "Dr. Carlton gave me some new visualizations, and techniques for us to work on." She pointed to the folder that Kate had placed on the coffee table. "She said to try some tonight before bed?"

"Certainly," Kate nodded and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Emily got your favorite. Carrot and orange juice from Jamba Juice," she handed Arizona the drink. "How are my two favorite girls?"

"She did?" Arizona took the beverage, "how very sweet of both of you." She grinned, and took a long sip, rubbing her hand over her stomach. "We're good. She's calmed down this afternoon, I've been asleep since I got home."

She leaned and kissed Arizona's cheek. "It was all Em. Nothing sweet about me. In fact, she pointed out I've been hormonal lately. I'm sorry," Kate blushed and looked down. "I'm glad you two got some rest."

"Shhh..." Arizona kissed Kate's cheek in return. "Sweetie, we're both making a person, we're going to be hormonal. I'm sorry that I've been that way. Penelope pointed it out to me over a week ago, in her typical Garcia way." She smiled sheepishly. "We'll be back to normal soon, we have to be."

"Emily said that too. About the making a person thing. I-I didn't think I'd been terrible...I'm sorry. I guess I have been. Can I get you two anything else?"

"You haven't been anything but wonderful, my dear." Arizona squeezed Kate's hand. "Just sit here, cuddle with me? Look over those papers from Dr. Carlton? I've missed you today."

She nodded and cuddled, reaching for the papers. "Oh, these are good," she nodded, reading through as she rested an arm over Arizona's tummy. "I've missed you both too," she smiled and kissed her wife.


	34. Chapter 34

Kate woke later than she meant to. Never really having set days off made Thursday her Saturday. Arizona had already left for work and she found a note on the bedside table. 'I couldn't bring myself to wake you just to see me off. We love you. You just looked so peaceful. See you this evening, honey.' She smiled and hugged Arizona's pillow to herself for a moment more. "Mommy had to go off to work with your sister. I guess it's you and me until Aunty Em gets here." Kate chuckled to herself at the reference. She got up and headed toward the kitchen finding a glass of orange juice and her meds waiting with another note. 'I couldn't leave you a hot breakfast but I could do this. Love you!' "Mommy loves us so very much," she told Tim as she rubbed her tummy before taking her pills.

The baby kicked as Kate spoke, as if he knew exactly what she was saying. Kate chuckled. "Such a smart boy," she rubbed her tummy again. "I love you too."

_**Kate! I'll be there soon, I overslept. I'm sorry. Have you eaten breakfast? **_

_It's okay. I hadn't. I was just going to, why? _

_**I was going to be a nice friend and bring something. **_

_Oh! Sure if you want to. That's lovely. Whatever you'd like is perfect. See you soon. _

Soon enough, Emily pulled into the driveway, and parked. She headed towards the door, a bag carrying a healthy bagel and yogurt breakfast for herself and her friend. She knocked gently. "Yoohoo, Aunty Em is here!"

Kate smiled, Tim began doing flips. "Hey," she leaned to hug Emily. "You got someone rather excited," she pointed to her tummy. "He got really active if you want to feel?"

Emily reached out her hand, letting Kate guide it. "Oh, oh wow!" She grinned, and leaned down, "Okay, kiddo.. Listen here, you need to calm down and let mommy eat her breakfast, hmm?" She rubbed the spot gently feeling a hard kick, followed by a softer one. "How are you? I feel like it's been a month since I've seen you." She frowned, "we haven't been back in town very long from that last assignment." She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know it feels like forever. I'm well. As big as a house, but well," she grinned, leading Emily toward the kitchen. "I don't see a coffee with you. Would you like me to put some on? Just because we don't drink it doesn't mean we don't have any."

"You're not as big as a house." Emily rolled her eyes, and followed Kate, placing the bag of items on the counter. "Tell me where everything is, and I'll make us some tea? I don't like drinking coffee in front of you if you aren't drinking it. I've told you this."

She rolled her eyes but pointed. "There's the electric kettle. Tea bags are in that cupboard and mugs are there. I really don't mind, honestly. If I were an alcoholic and couldn't drink it doesn't mean you shouldn't. That's not realistic." Kate stuck her tongue out.

"I'm being a nice person. And if you were an alcoholic, I wouldn't drink in front of you." Emily stuck her tongue out as well. She began gathering items to make the tea. "I'd be an asshole if I did that, so... There. Besides, tea is better for me." She winked.

Kate chuckled and smiled. "Okay, okay Prentiss. You win. What all did you bring your Godson for breakfast?"

"A bagel, and some fruit and yogurt. Is that okay? I was trying to be healthy. I really considered a couple breakfast burritos and donuts." She grinned.

Kate laughed and gently shoved Emily's shoulder. "Technically it's a tad carb-heavy so we might need to stop mid-morning for a cheese stick or something with protein but the yogurt is a good call," she nodded. "Thank you for this. I know I must sound like a nut," she blushed.

"You do not. What do I always say when you tell me that? You're a good mother. You're taking care of Timothy. So, shut it... I'll do better next time I bring you breakfast." She winked.

She leaned over and hugged her friend. "Thank you." She had some yogurt. "How are things with JJ?"

"Things are good. Really good." Emily smiled, leaning into the hug. "I might've snuck off to the jeweler to customize a ring."

Kate's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god. Really?"

"Yes, really. I haven't decided when and how I'll ask her, but the wheels are turning." Emily nodded, finishing up the tea and pushing a cup towards Kate. "How are you and Blondie?"

Kate smiled. "Thank you. That is just...that's so great about you and JJ. I can't wait to see your wedding! Arizona and I are good. She keeps having some Braxton-Hicks contractions from time to time but fine otherwise."

"We might employ your help with the whole wedding thing." Emily nodded, grabbing a bagel out of the bag and nibbling on it. "She's doing okay, right? Those kinds of contractions are the fake ones, aren't they?"

"Typically. The fact she's had so many though has our OB a bit on alert. Barb said Timothy came a few weeks early so it wouldn't be unusual for her lineage if Arizona delivered the first early too. We are at 37 weeks. Almost 38 so if she did go into labor there's little risk anymore."

"That close and she's still working? I... You're both tougher women than me." Emily shook her head. "I do believe if I ever get pregnant, I'll be terrible."

Kate sighed. "Arizona's kind of stuck for the moment. The hospital is getting a stand in but there have been delays. Hopefully she gets there soon because it would be better all around if she could just be at home resting. Are you ready to get our shopping on? I was thinking, I'd like a nice set like Arizona got but I think I'll have to go with a quick stand in since I'm so close as well. It took almost two months to get our daughter's set in."

"I know exactly where to go." Emily smiled. "There's a shop at the mall that keeps really wonderful sets in stock. Don't look at me like that, Garcia told me."

Kate rolled her eyes playfully. "I swear you all should pop out babies at the rate you're planning." She finished her mug of tea. "How are you doing? Would you like something else?"

"I'm good." Emily waved Kate off. "Otherwise, I'm doing well, this last assignment was bad, you know this, but being there... It was just, no happy endings it seemed." She sighed,

"I...yeah," she nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Happens. Why do you think I'm seeing a therapist? Perks of the job, I guess." She smiled halfheartedly.

"I get it. Dr. Legaspi has done wonders with me. It's nice knowing I can share those things with someone and...not care how it effects them? Like not in a mean way. But I share some with Arizona now. More than I did before. But I'm still careful. Dr. Legaspi? I can tell her anything and not worry."

"Exactly." Emily nodded, "makes total sense. Listen, how are the nightmares lately?"

Kate cocked her head slightly. "Mine or Arizona's?"

"Both. A couple of months ago, they were really bugging you. Just, wondering is all. I worry about you two, you know."

"Um, mine are okay. I mean just normal things. That's what Dr. Legaspi says. Arizona has really done better with some tools Dr. Carlton gave us," she smiled.

"Good." Emily stood, grabbing her mug and placing it in the sink. "I'll clean up if you need to finish getting ready or grab your purse." She smiled.

Kate looked confused. "I can get that when I'm back, really. You're my friend, not my maid," she teased.

"Just trying to be helpful." Emily smiled.

"Well you do, but again, I'll take care of it. Ready to go?" Kate smiled.

"Yes, born ready." she nodded, opening the door for Kate.

She grabbed her purse and keys off the table by the door. "Thank you for opening the door. And breakfast," Kate added.

"Of course! It's what best friends do, yes?"

She thought for a moment as she locked the door. "I'm not sure, honestly. I haven't had a best friend since before going into the Secret Service."

"Don't worry, I am the same way, I didn't know what close friends were before working with this team."

Kate nodded sadly for her friend. "Well, we have each other now and so much more," she smiled. "You'll be a godmother before too long! And a wife," she winked. "Not bad, Prentiss. Not bad at all."

Emily smiled, "Not bad at all. More of a family now than I've ever had."

"Ditto. Well, a better family than I've ever had," Kate noted. As they got to the car, Kate had a thought. "Hey Em? You went to girls boarding schools growing up, right?"

"I did. Why do you ask?" Emily answered, a confused expression on her face.

Kate got in. "Well...was that how you realized you liked girls?"

"Looking back, it should've been. But no, I kind of repressed it growing up. My family and the church would've probably asked for an exorcism." She frowned, "I sort of succumbed to it after college."

Kate nodded. "I more than understand the religious thing," she sighed. "I never saw any of this but especially not with a woman. Sometimes I honestly wonder how it all happened."

"I believe what happened with you, is... I don't know what, except pure luck. The universe was smiling on you is all. I lost my faith a long time ago, but... You two, make me believe in it again." Emily smiled, as they pulled out of the driveway.

Kate blushed. "And now you have JJ and Henry to buttress that faith. I can't believe you're going to be married too! So excited."

"Just think, in a few years... We'll all be on a back porch, sipping lemonade and watching all of our kids collectively play." she grinned. "How cheesy did that sound? I'm losing my touch, people aren't going to think I'm a badass anymore."

"Oh you are one trust me," Kate winked.

"Thanks." Emily grinned.

"In fact I bet you'll be more so with babies. I can't tell you how overly protective I feel already. I know it will only get to be stronger when they are here. Like I'm looking into au pairs so they don't have to be in daycare. I know Barb and Daniel will help but they've raised their kids, you know?"

"Makes perfect sense. And I will be spoiling your kids, don't worry." She winked.

"Between you and JJ and Garcia I have no worries just fears," she grinned.

"Oh, shush... We'll be insanely protective of them as well. Consider us extended security."

Kate chuckled. "True point. I know it takes a village."

Soon enough, they arrived at the mall and headed inside. "Garcia said the shop is on the lower level, next to the bookstore."

Getting inside, Kate looked at the map. "Which one? Barnes and Noble? Walden's? Buy the Book? There are three on the lower level just over here," she grinned.

"Ugh... Um... It's there. By Walden's." She pointed, "I forgot there was so many bookstores here." Emily shook her head.

"Okay," Kate smiled and headed in the direction. "What thoughts have you had about popping the question to JJ?"

"Well, no. I haven't. I don't want to be a cheeseball about it. Simple and classy."

Kate thought for a moment. "Well, she loves Ricos. It's right by the Potomac. There's that really lovely park with the gazebo. What if you did a romantic dinner one night and proposed under the stars? I don't think that's cheesy."

Emily smiled, and nodded. "That.. Is a wonderful idea. She would love that. Maybe wait til the cherry blossoms have bloomed? She loves those."

Kate smiled wistfully, seeing the scene in her mind. "That would be incredible. You know, I love how I proposed to Arizona. Just a spontaneous moment sort of thing. It's sweet. But sometimes I do wish I could have done it differently. Done something that stands out…"

"I'm pretty positive you stopping her in front of the fountain in the park after a romantic lunch stands out. I also don't think she would've cared, just knowing she was marrying you made her happy. Painfully obvious." Emily grinned.

"Still," she smiled. "I'm the one who would have gone cheesy," Kate grinned.

"You two are so sweet." Emily smiled as they walked.

"Sickeningly so sometimes," she winked. "You and JJ have us on par with that though." They arrived. "Oh my...there's so much," Kate mused.

"Oh good lord..." Emily looked around, "it's like a nursery threw up in here."

A chipper blonde woman made her way over, smiling. "Hello! I'm Amy. How may I help you today?"

Kate looked at the woman and smiled. "Well Amy, I'm obviously in need of some baby things. A nursery set, clothes, blankets, so on."

The associate nodded and smiled. "Wonderful. It is so lovely to see more and more lesbian mothers."

"I'm not... I mean, I am... But we're not..." Emily motioned between the two of them. "I mean, I care about her, love her to death... We're not..."

Kate looked affronted. "This is what I get for carrying your child? Really? Really?" She huffed and folded her arms. "I cannot believe...my mother said this would happen! 'She's too good for you,' she said. 'She's too beautiful for you,' she said," Kate pretended to start to tear up.

Emily looked shocked. "Kate?! Seriously?"

She turned away from Emily, letting the tears fall. "What is more serious than all of this, Emily? Tell me!"

Emily looked at the associate who looked shocked and uncomfortable. "Amy, was it? Could you.. Give us just a moment? She's having one of those darn hormone spikes." She smiled politely to the very scared young woman.

The woman nodded and quickly walked away.

"Hormones? Really? Really? That's what you're going to say?" It took everything in Kate to not laugh.

"You're the one who blew up at me, what the hell was I supposed to say? What just happened?!"

"That was hilarious! You got all nervous and it just seemed like an awesome opening. What can I say?"

"You are evil." Emily glared, "if you weren't pregnant, I'd probably smack you right about now." She shook her head, finally smiling.

Kate chuckled and kissed Emily's cheek. "Come on. It was pretty funny." Kate motioned for Amy. "Yes, we are lesbians but she is my best friend. My wife is pregnant as well and at work. Was there a particular reason you knew we were lesbians?"

The associate looked slightly relieved and then thought about the question. "Well, you both somehow reminded me of my moms," she smiled. "Not sure if I can explain it further."

"We remind you of your moms? That's sweet." Emily smiled.

"Not in an age way. Just a vibe, you know? So, what can I help you with today?" She smiled.

"Well as I said, we need one more nursery set. I would like something complimentary to what my wife picked for our daughter but not the same. One of those well-made 'Grow With Me' sets? And we did get tons of the clothes at the shower but I'm sure I could get more for the two. Oh! And another breast pump, just in case. I know we have the two, but backup is always good."

"Right." Amy nodded, "if you'll follow me? I'll show you our in stock sets, as I'm sure you're not wanting to wait for a special order if we don't have to." She smiled. "As for clothes? With one people seem to blow right through onesies and such, so... We can get you set up with that as well."

"And the pump?" Emily interjected.

"We just got a new type in a couple days ago. I'll get one down for you to look at."

Kate nodded. "Let's start with the sets and then I'll check out the pump."

Amy showed them to the section with the in stock sets. "I'll just leave you two to look. Just wave for me when you need me," she smiled and wandered off.

"What color is your other set?" Emily asked.

"It's a really nice cherrywood set." She replied as she looked around the shop. "We are going neutral in their rooms. Arizona wanted to do the whole pink walls thing but we compromised and she's accenting with pink pictures," Kate chuckled.

Emily nodded, "Over there is one, it's cherry. And you can accent it with blues and greens. Merely a suggestion, I'm not pulling an Arizona here and saying paint the walls." She chuckled.

Kate wandered over and looked at it. "I like it. It's a lighter shade. It can convert as he gets older," she nodded. She waved for Amy. "I'd like this set, please."

The woman nodded. "Certainly. Would you like to see the pump now?" She made a notation of the set.

Emily looked to Kate who nodded, "I'll go look at the onesies and bedding sets while you look at those." She smiled.

"Okay," she smiled and followed Amy.

"Someone get in here and suction! Please?!" Arizona called out from behind her mask, just a few weeks away from her due date and she insisted upon operating still. "3-O silk? And a pair of..." She paused, sharply taking a deep breath. "A pair of clamps please?"

"Dr. Robbins? Go! Someone get a chair and wheel her out," Dr. Monroe stepped in sensing something was wrong. She took the lead, not waiting for it to be given. "Someone call her wife. I think you're going into labor for real this time. Get her out before her water breaks!"

A surgical nurse rushed to get a wheelchair. He rushed back and gently helped Arizona in it. "Ready, Dr. Robbins?"

"I'm... Ooh, I'm fine. It's Braxton-Hicks, I've had them for weeks now. I could've finished!" Arizona allowed the nurse to help her into the chair. "Dr. Monroe! I'm perfectly capable of finishing up."

"Dr. Robbins, with all due respect... You need to get out of the OR. I'll finish here, and speak with the family. Jack?" The surgeon looked at the nurse, "get her into a room, and hooked up to the monitors. Don't let her try to intimidate you. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir, but... She's the head of Peds." The nurse responded.

"And she's incapacitated right now, just get her taken care of, alright?"

"Yes, sir." With that, the nurse turned and rolled Arizona out of the room and to an elevator.

"I'll be fine, Jack." Arizona took another deep breath, holding her stomach, "I... I promise."

"Dr. Robbins...I don't think this is Braxton-Hicks. I think your water just broke…"

Arizona looked down, seeing a puddle form in the floor beneath the chair. "Crap." She put her face in her hands, "this...is embarrassing. Okay...um, just... Just get me upstairs?"

He got her upstairs quickly. "Dr. Robbins is in labor. Get her set up. I need to call her wife."

A few nurses came around from the station and nodded. "We've got you covered, Dr. Robbins. Who's your OB?"

"Not to worry Dr. Robbins. Nothing to be embarrassed about, okay?" He smiled before ducking off to get janitorial staff to clean the fluid and call her wife.

Seeing a number on her phone, Kate didn't fully recognize the last four digits but the beginning 6 had to be a hospital line. "Hello, this is Kate."

"Agent Todd? This is Nurse Jones. I was working with your wife in the OR and she went into labor. Her water broke but take your time. These things don't happen right away," he added only so that the woman didn't rush over and put herself in danger.

"Oh god! Okay. Right. Tell her I'm on my way, please?" She shot an anxious look to Emily.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, eyebrow raised.

Kate fumbled for her wallet to pay for what she'd already picked out. "A-Arizona is going into labor. I've got to pay for this and then can you get me over to the hospital?"

Emily reached out and took Kate's hands in her own to steady them, "give me..." She took the card from Kate and swiped it through, holding out the pen for Kate to sign. She immediately thanked the cashier, and Amy before gathering the items they could carry. "Please deliver the rest to her address? Thank you." She ushered Kate out to the car and quickly got inside. "She's fine, Kate. You need to remember to breathe too, okay?"

She nodded, shaking. "I know, I know. It wasn't supposed to go like this. I-I'm supposed to be right there when this happened. I-I should have made her go on leave. It's all my fault."

"Stop it. No it isn't, that woman is more stubborn than you are, she wouldn't have gone on leave unless you tied her to the bed." Emily nodded.

Trying to calm herself, Kate made a joke. "She'd have liked that too much…" she buckled up.

Emily chuckled, "see? Breathe... I know a shortcut. We'll be there in ten minutes."

Kate nodded. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Not a problem. Can you call JJ and let her know what's going on too?" She asked as they headed out in the direction of the hospital.

"Sure," she nodded and reached for her cellphone and dialed.

"Keep breathing Arizona, it's almost over... You're doing wonderful!"

"Shut up! Oh my god, that hurts." Arizona laid on her side, holding tightly to the bed rail. "Has anyone heard from my wife?"

"Not yet, they're on their way here."

Kate ran into the hospital flustered. "D-Dr. Robbins," she stammered as she got to the Information Desk.

The woman looked at the frantic woman. "I'm sorry, Miss. Hospital Policy. You are?"

"Kate Todd. Her wife. Please tell me where she's at! She's having our daughter."

The volunteer looked at the screen. "Floor 5 and Room 534. Nurse Flores is her nurse."

"Thank you," she nodded before rushing over to the elevator.

Nurse Flores looked up, after hanging up the phone, seeing Kate rushing towards the desk. "You must be with Dr. Robbins, follow me?"

Making sure Emily was with her, Kate nodded. "We are. Thank you."

"Here we are." The nurse spoke in a chipper tone, "how are you doing Dr. Robbins?"

"I'm in pain, and I'm not ready for her to be here. We still have a couple weeks." Arizona frowned, curling into a ball on her side, back to the door.

Kate ran over and put her hand to Arizona's back. "Well she's ready to be here, honey. We can't plan that." She leaned down, kissing Arizona's cheek. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't here…"

"Kate..." Arizona smiled, "you're here." She turned, lying on her back. "It's okay, I was in surgery... They kicked me out." She pouted.

"Honey, you're in labor. I should have been more stern and had you take a leave." She kissed her wife's lips gently. "Emily's here. JJ and Garcia will be here shortly. Do you want me to let the whole gang know?"

Arizona nodded, "yes, let them all know? C-call my parents please?" She kissed Kate in return, "Emily's here?" She looked around, "Hi, Em!"

Emily smiled. "Hey. How are you doing?"

Kate stepped away for a moment, realizing she completely forgot to call Barb and Daniel and did so, then Hotch, Reid, Morgan and Rossi.

"I'm okay, Emily. I mean... As okay as I can be." She frowned as another contraction hit, she took a deep breath, reaching for the agent's hand.

She let Arizona squeeze her hand. "I'm sorry. Kate will be right back I'm sure. Just um, focus."

"You're doing a good job." Arizona smiled, wincing slightly.

Kate came back in. "I'm sorry, honey. Everyone is coming." She took Arizona's hand. "You're doing such a good job, sweetheart. Em? Can you grab me a washcloth please?"

"Sure!" Emily grabbed a washcloth from the counter and ran it under cold water, bringing it over. She stood on the other side of the bed, but handed the cloth to Kate. "Here you go, do you guys need anything else?"

Kate took it. "Thank you," she dabbed Arizona's forehead. "I'm fine. Honey?" She looked gently at her wife.

"I can't think of anything." Arizona nodded, and smiled at Kate and then to Emily. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Blondie." Emily smiled and leaned down kissing her forehead. "I'm going to go wait for your family and and rest of our team, okay? Besides, you two are sickeningly sweet on your own, but when we put you together... Well..." She winked, before standing back up, and moving to squeeze Kate's shoulder.

Kate smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Em. I'll update as I can." Kate focused back on Arizona. "Really honey, how are you doing?"

"I'm scared, and I'm hurting, and... Why.. Why is she coming early?" Arizona's strong facade seemed to weaken. "We're not ready, we haven't even settled on a name."

Kate soothed Arizona softly. "Honey, it's not dangerous. All the books I read say it's very normal for a first child to be early or late. It's rare for a child to be born on an expected due date. We'll know her name when we see her, alright? We will just look into those little eyes. That tiny hand will reach for your finger and we'll just know."

"I know it's not... Technically I know it's not, I know she's safe." She took another deep breath, reaching for Kate's hand, "Ooh...ow."

Dr. Miller came in smiling. "Someone decided to come early! Guess she's excited to meet her mommies." She noted Arizona's vitals. "How are you feeling, Arizona?"

"These contractions are a bitch." Arizona frowned. "Otherwise... I guess I'm okay."

"I recall," she nodded and smiled. "Ready for me to check your dilation?" Dr. Miller finished washing her hands and a scrub nurse got gloves on her.

Arizona nodded, and repositioned herself in the bed. "Ummhmm, go ahead."

She got between Arizona's legs and looked. "Okay, you're at three centimeters."

"That's it? You're kidding me." She sighed, leaning back against the bed, covering her eyes with her hands.

Dr. Miller stood. "It takes awhile, dear. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I know it does." Arizona nodded, and looked at Kate. "I know we discussed natural... But I can't handle this. I need an epidural." She reached to wipe her eyes, "I need something for the pain."

While she really didn't want to, Kate knew it wasn't her place. "Okay, honey. Whatever you need."

Dr. Miller looked to Arizona. "Are you certain? We'll get it started you just need to get on your side again."

Arizona took a deep breath as another contraction started, she squeezed Kate's hand. "I... Give me a moment." She worked through it and looked at her wife. "Am I weak? For wanting that? Just tell me... Please?"

Kate shook her head and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Honey, I don't know how much pain you're in. I'll know soon enough. I don't know what choice I'll ultimately make either. You're the strongest person I know and always will be. You do what you want, okay?"

Arizona nodded and looked at Dr. Miller, "I'm positive. I want that, please?"

"Absolutely." The doctor nodded to one of her nurses. "We'll get that set up."

Kate kissed Arizona softly and helped her shift. "You're doing great, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." She nodded to the doctor, and looked at Kate, as she turned over to her side. "I'm sorry, I know we talked about it. I could handle other stuff, but not this? I'm sorry, Kate." She frowned.

"Shh. Honey, I'm not ever going to judge. I love you. I don't love that you're in pain. This could take hours. If an epidural helps get you through? Go for it." She smiled softly, caressing Arizona's cheek.

"Okay." Arizona nodded, closing her eyes for a moment, and trying to relax.

"Picture the beach. The warm, white sand. Crystal blue water...like your eyes. Can you feel the warm sun on your face?"

Dr Miller was coming over, making sure everything was ready for the radiologist. "Are you about ready, Arizona? Dr. Smith is on her way."

"Mmmhmm, I'm picturing the beach, with Kate." Arizona sighed, "no pain."

Kate smiled and stroked the back of Arizona's hand with her thumb. "I love you."

"Wonderful." As Dr. Smith came in, Dr. Miller waved her over. "Dr. Smith? This is Dr. Robbins. I'm sure you two know each other professionally. She's ready for her epidural."

Dr. Smith smiled. "It's nice to meet you more intimately, Dr. Robbins. Are you ready for the injection?"

Arizona smiled and looked at Kate, "I love you too." She curled closer to Kate as Dr. Miller noted that they were ready. "Hi, Dr. Smith... I'm ready."

She put her finger to the place she'd be putting the needle. "That's just my finger. You say when and I'll do the injection."

Taking a deep breath, she knew to relax as best she could. "Okay, go ahead."

Dr. Smith took a moment letting Arizona know there was a needle at her spine. "Deep breath in…" She waited, waiting for Arizona to do so.

Squeezing Kate's hand she took a deep breath as she felt the needle go in. "Oh... Hmm. I hate needles."

"You're doing great, sweetheart." Kate kissed her forehead.

"All done, Dr. Robbins. It should take effect soon. Anything I can do for you from here?"

"No...no. I'm good now." Arizona nodded, and smiled at Kate. "Thank you, Dr. Smith."

The radiologist began cleaning up. "Absolutely. Just let me know if you need anything else."

Kate smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Dr. Smith. We'll let you know." The woman smiled and left. "How are you feeling, honey?" She looked to Arizona.

"Better... I'm feeling better." Arizona nodded, "how are you, my love?"

"I'm just happy to be here to support you and meet our daughter so I'm great," she grinned. "Mind if I step out for a moment and let everyone know how you're doing?"

"That's fine with me. You can bring some of them back if you'd like." She smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm going to rest my eyes for a moment."

Kate nodded. "Will do, honey. Just think about how we'll meet our daughter in no time." She headed out to the waiting room. Even though she knew how many people would be there, Kate was still stunned to see everyone she loved. Her heart caught in her throat and tears misted her eyes at the gesture. "H-hey, everyone. It might be awhile. Arizona was only at three centimeters twenty minutes ago. She's been given an epidural for the pain and resting now. It means so much to us you're all here."

Reid smiled. "Well, I was honored to be asked," he nodded as he pushed the bridge of his glasses up his nose.

"Same here, little mama," Derek smiled. "You're family now. It's what we do for family."

Kate blushed hard. "It means a lot. If anyone would like to go home and rest, we more than understand. Barb? Garcia? JJ? Do you all mind going in and being with her? I need to sit on here for a bit. My lower back is killing me. Em, did you want to go?"

Emily stood and guided Kate to one of the chairs. "I can sit out here with you, if you'd like." She smiled and motioned JJ, Garcia and Barb to go on.

"She's okay to see us?" JJ asked.

Barb nodded, and pulled JJ with her. "She is, she'll be in and out of dreamland for a bit. We'll be back out soon." She smiled as they headed back to Arizona's room.

Garcia hurried close behind.

"Are you sure you didn't want to go, Em? I don't mind. Aaron, Beth, Reid, Rossi and Morgan are good company. You know? I think this hospital is going to think it's been invaded," she chuckled.

Beth smiled.

"You know Kate, I was thinking. I know it's a girl, but Davida is a lovely name," Rossi winked.

"As in 'ina gotta?" Kate raised a brow.

"Hey! Iron Maiden is highly over-looked," he countered.

Emily smiled. "I'm good for now, thanks. There are enough women in there," she sat back with Kate.

"Morgan is a nice name for a girl too, you know."

Kate grinned. "Really? I thought Dereika sounded better. Kind of exotic."

Derek chuckled, "don't do that to your babygirl!" He shook his head, "I can't have that kid resenting me for inspiration."

Everyone laughed as Kate nodded. "Alright. Fair enough."

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked quietly, as every settled back into their conversations.

Kate thought before answering. "Honestly? As excited as I am tired. It's very draining to be pregnant at this stage. I'm struggling to stay awake. You?"

"I'm good," she smiled, "lean your head over here and rest your eyes. You gotta rest too." Emily nodded. "The girls will come get you if she needs you."

"Okay," she leaned over and closed her eyes for a moment. "Thanks, Em. Love you…" she began to doze.

"Love you too, sis. You and your entire little family." Emily put her arm around Kate's shoulders and allowed her to settle in and rest.

"My nutballs," Kate mumbled.


	35. Chapter 35

"I don't mean to be or seem critical, dears. It just feels odd to refer to my granddaughter as 'she' and 'her' and not use a name," Barb noted.

Kate took a breath and nodded. "I know. We both understand. It's been harder than either of us realized. Arizona wants to name her after me…"

"You're naming our son after my brother and father, I want to honor you. Am I not allowed to do that?" Arizona asked.

Kate leaned over and kissed Arizona softly. "I was not denouncing your idea, dear. I just...I don't feel I warrant having a child named after me."

"I think she's right," Barb nodded and smiled, realizing she had a plan. "Not to worry. How about you go rest, Kate? Arizona and I will pick up the dishes?" She shot a knowing glance to her daughter.

Kate nodded slowly. "Are you sure? I don't mind-" She was cut off.

"You are about to birth my grandson any second. Of course I'm sure," Barb beamed.

With that Kate smiled and headed back to the bedroom to lay down.

"I understand what you're wanting dear. Kate's too modest to accept it outright. What if we tried something different? When you think of Kate, what she means to you...what words come to mind?"

"Strength, beauty, my hero." Arizona smiled at her mother.

Barb smiled and reached for her bag. She handed Arizona the iPad she'd gotten her for Christmas. "You're much faster on this than I am. How about you look up names that mean those things? Strength? Beauty? Heroic? And tell Kate it's in her honor but maybe she won't feel so awkward?"

Arizona turned the device on, and began searching, "okay... Here's a list of names." She handed it to her mother, "I like the name Delaney. Means, descendent of the challenger." She chuckled lightly, "that sounds like Kate."

Barb looked at her daughter gently. "Why are you chuckling, dear? I think it really does fit. Kate is a fighter. She seems like the sort when a lot of people count her out, she comes in swinging the hardest and knocks them on their butts. Pardon my French."

"I chuckle because it fits, my Kate is a badass." Arizona nodded and smiled proudly, she looked back at the iPad and went through another list of names. "What about Taylor as a first name?"

Barb thought for a moment. "Not bad," she nodded. "What does it mean?"

"Eternal beauty." Arizona looked up, smiling at her mother.

Barb smiled. "So 'eternal beauty' and 'descendant of the challenger'? It is perfect. Any child of yours will come from a long line of challengers," Barb winked. "So, T. D. as initials for both babies?"

"Oh... I didn't even realize, yes... They'll have matching initials." Arizona smiled, looking over at her two week old daughter, who sat sleeping in her carrying seat.

"Little Taylor," Barb smiled. "When do we want to let Kate know? Do you think she's going to be upset? I mean you two should be discussing this...not me."

"I don't think she will be, I think she'll be happy our daughter finally has a name. As soon as she wakes up, I'll talk to her and tell her."

Taylor began to wake and cried.

Barb smiled and reached for her. "Shhh sweetheart. It's alright." She checked her diaper and found nothing as Taylor kept crying. "Here you go," she handed her off to Arizona. "Maybe mommy can figure it out."

As Arizona took the crying baby, signs that she'd grown used to over the past couple of weeks, began to show. "Hmm, are you hungry?" She looked down as the baby naturally began to 'hunt'. "Yep..." She looked up at Barb and nodded, "I'm going to go nurse her really quick."

Barb nodded. "Okay, honey." She picked up the rest of the dishes and rinsed them before putting them into the washer.

Kate yawned, waking slowly at the cries of their daughter. She came downstairs toward the sound. She knew Arizona was more than capable but she didn't want her wife feeling like she wasn't supporting her. "Everything okay?" She smiled sleepily, rubbing her eye.

Arizona looked up from the couch in the den. She sat with a blanket draped over the baby and her chest. "I'm good, she was hungry." She smiled at nodded, "come sit?"

She smiled and sat next to Arizona. "Hey, little love," she rubbed their daughter's arm. "Has she been good for you?" Kate looked to Arizona.

"She's been wonderful, slept until just a moment ago." Arizona nodded, "so... I think I've figured out her name."

Kate smiled. "Oh? What's that?"

"Well, her name means Eternally Beautiful and Descendant of the challenger." Arizona smiled, "I... I was talking to mom, and she asked, what I thought of when I thought of you. My first thoughts were beautiful and strong. Not to mention heroic."

"I…" Kate blushed deeply, her eyes misting. "I'm so touched. W-what's her name?"

"Taylor Delaney Robbins-Todd." Arizona leaned over, kissing Kate's cheek.

Kate moved the blanket just a little, looking at their daughter. She smiled. "Hello, Taylor. My precious, precious girl. Oh!" She tilted her head. "The kids are going to have the same initials. You're so clever," she kissed Arizona softly.

"Mom pointed that out." Arizona grinned, "I didn't mean to do that. But, do you like it? Is that okay?"

"It's perfect," Kate smiled. "If she doesn't like being called Taylor, she can go by T.D. That's kind of cool, don't you think? Or we could nickname her Teddy," she grinned.

Arizona smiled almost wistfully, "I had a colleague in Seattle named Teddy. She's heroic like you."

"Oh no. She's a surgeon, yes? That's far, far more heroic than me. I've always told you you're more heroic than I am," she smiled.

"Shhh..." She kissed Kate softly. "She's a surgeon, yes. But she re-enlisted a couple years ago, I haven't heard from her in a while, but last I did, she was still kicking ass and saving people. You do that." Arizona nodded, "the only close friend I had in Seattle, only because I made her be my friend." She chuckled softly, as not to jostle the baby.

Kate scoffed. "Made her? Come on. You're magnetic. My entire team has said so in one way or another. I think Reid even has a little crush on you," Kate winked. "Everyone who meets you adores you, typically. Dr. French was a whole other can of crazy."

"It was a funny situation. I simply gave her some advice, and proceeded to tell her she'd be my friend. That I'm an awesome one. We were buddies since." Arizona nodded, glancing under the blanket as Taylor squirmed in her arms. She shifted the baby, allowing her to settle against her other breast. "Reid has a crush on me? That's adorable. He's... I really love that guy. If Timothy could be like anyone, I'd want him to look up to him."

Kate nodded. "Well I think all the team has something, you know? Granted Morgan doesn't settle down but he does have a way with women. Hotch is just an all around good guy. Rossi," Kate chuckled. "He's that old school class. Reid is certainly the brains."

"I agree. Wholeheartedly. Reid is just adorable is all." Arizona grinned.

Kate grinned. "Do you have a little crush on him?"

"My heart beats only for you, my love." Arizona smiled, as Taylor finished eating.

"Good answer," Kate grinned and leaned over, kissing Arizona softly. "All full, little love?" She looked to their daughter.

Arizona maneuvered the baby so that she was now lying on her shoulder. "Would you like to go see mama? So I can go change shirts, we leaked a little."

Kate smiled and reached for their daughter. "I'll burp her. You go change," she nodded, holding Taylor gently as she grabbed a cloth. "Someone had a yummy meal, didn't she? Sweet little Taylor. Yes you are," Kate cooed.

As Arizona left the room, she turned and looked once more, smiling. The baby grunted in her arms, then finally burped and sighed. Settling against Kate, she cooed, yawning and stretching.

Kate chuckled lightly. "I kind of wish I could do that sometimes. But when you're a big person it's not nearly as cute." She began humming softly, cradling their daughter tenderly.

As soon as she changed shirts, Arizona headed back towards the den, taking a seat beside of her wife, who seemed lost in their daughter. "How are you feeling, love?" She asked, gently touching Kate's stomach.

"We're doing okay today," she smiled. "A few twinges. I think he's getting ready. Feeling excited to meet your big sister?" She touched her tummy. "Oh!" She moved Arizona's hand so she could feel their son moving.

"Oh, there he is." Arizona grinned, "just twinges? Nothing worse? You'd tell me, right?"

"Of course I'd tell you, honey. I will say I am glad Hotch put me on leave. At first I didn't really want to but it's helped having time with our daughter and getting Timothy's room finished. I really am amazed at how much everyone got us. I'm still reeling Dr. French sent that incredible, high-end double running stroller. Maybe she doesn't hate you as much as you thought?"

"Maybe not?" Arizona chuckled, "I actually called her, to personally thank her for it and she sounded different. Said everything got to her, and she snapped. She apologized, profusely. I thought I'd told you about that?" Arizona furrowed her brow, "my brain has been everywhere since Taylor joined us." She leaned over, kissing the baby's cheek gently.

Kate gently offered their daughter back to Arizona. "You hadn't but that's fine. I'm glad things are better. You know, you two are quite a lot alike really. You wouldn't get out of the OR while you went into labor. She wouldn't let go of control anywhere until she couldn't take it anymore, you know?"

"As slow as labor progressed with this one," Arizona took Taylor, and settled her onto her shoulder. "I could've finished that surgery." She grinned.

"Hey! Thank goodness it was slow. I wasn't right there. And you are crazy, lady," she grinned and kissed Arizona softly.

"I'm your crazy lady." Arizona smiled, kissing Kate in return. "I love you."

Kate smiled. "That you are. What is your mom up to? I was thinking if it was just you and me, how would you like to watch our wedding dvd?"

"She said she was just going to straighten up some more, I can see if she'd like to tend to Taylor for a bit." Arizona nodded, "I think watching our wedding would be wonderful."

"Okay honey. I'll get the DVD ready. Would you mind bringing me back a bottled water? I'm a little parched. Oh! And some carrot chips and peanut butter?"

"Having a little craving?" Arizona grinned, as she stood to leave the room, "be right back."

"At least I didn't ask for dill pickles too! Oh that sounds good…" Kate muttered to herself.

Arizona chuckled as she handed her daughter off to her mother. She explained she should be content for a bit, before heading to the kitchen to prepare Kate's snack. She spooned a dollop of peanut butter into the plate, along with the carrot chips, then grabbing a small cup and putting some pickles in it. She grabbed a couple bottles of water and headed back into the den. "Okay, here we go."

Kate grinned. "You are too good to me," she kissed Arizona. "We're all queued up. Just waiting for you." She took the bottle of water and sipped it.

Taking a seat, she handed over the plate, "I even brought you some pickles." She smiled, taking one. "I'm ready, my love."

"So I see," she kissed Arizona lovingly. "Thank you." She nestled against Arizona softly before hitting 'Play' on the remote.

"I'd forgotten about this." Arizona commented, "all the footage before the ceremony. Look at you, so beautiful."

"You're more so. Thank you for letting Daniel be with me. He was so embarrassed," Kate pointed and chuckled.

"He merely acted embarrassed, you have no idea how much my father adores you, do you?" Arizona spoke softly.

"I meant when I had to get my gown on and such," she smiled. "I hope he likes me just a little. I love him more than my own father."

"And he loves you enough for two or three fathers." Arizona smiled, "you mean the world to him. It's the first time I've seen him open up to someone else, besides me and mom, you seem to have gotten to him somehow. Since we lost Timothy, he's been so different, I introduced him to you, and it's all history."

She smiled and nuzzled Arizona's neck. "I'm glad. It means the world to me to feel like I really have a family, now."

"You do, forever and ever." Arizona ran her fingers through Kate's hair, and her other hand over her stomach.

Kate sighed happily. "Thank you. Oh god," she chuckled. "I didn't know your mother tried to do that!"

"Do what? Wait... Rewind, I was looking at you, and missed it."

Kate grinned and hit rewind. "She put on your veil? That's sweet."

"Oh! Yeah... She kept saying she was gonna wear it all day." Arizona shook her head, "such a dork. But I love her."

"She's lovely." Suddenly Kate got quiet as the movie jumped to them going down the aisle. Arizona went first. Her heart caught in her throat. "Y-you were - are, so gorgeous." Tears began forming.

"But look at you..." Arizona smiled, tears in her own eyes, watching a crying Kate walk down the aisle towards her. "My sweet angel, I swear in that moment, right there? I could've died and been happy. You... You glowed."

Kate blushed deeply. "You were radiant as well. I loved how proud your mother looked walking you down the aisle. Dad tried to act calm but before he was really, really nervous," she added.

"They both were." Arizona smiled. "Look at our girls, Em, JJ and Penelope cleaned up well. Everyone looked so amazing. Oh, I forgot what's coming up, remember when we all danced back up the aisle?"

Kate grinned. "I swear I thought none of you would get what I was trying to teach you but you all did beautifully."

"I have more rhythm than Emily!" Arizona chuckled.

"Indeed you do," Kate turned her head and kissed Arizona softly. She winced as it broke. "Someone's getting a little more active."

"Are you okay?" She asked, pulling out of the kiss, she placed her hand on Kate's stomach, speaking to Timothy. "Sweet little one? Please stop hurting your mama?" She asked softly.

"I'm…" another jolt, this time lower. "I'm not sure. I think I'm having contractions…"

"Okay." Arizona's eyes grew wider, "come on," she moved to help Kate up off the couch, "I'll grab your bag and let mom know, we'll go at least get you checked. Alright?"

Kate moved and nodded. "Okay. I'm sure it will take time…"

"It probably will." She nodded, "mine was what, thirty six hours until she was ready to come out?" Arizona helped Kate into the kitchen. "Stand... Right here. I'll be right back."

Kate did as she was told, another contraction hitting. She winced but looked at her watch.

As Arizona informed her mother that they were heading to the hospital, she grabbed Kate's bag, and called the hospital, so they'd be ready for them. "How close are they?" she asked, as she ushered her wife gently out of the house and to the car.

"Um, now they're about 15 minutes. So not too close," she smiled.

"Okay. You're doing wonderful, love." Arizona smiled, helping her into the car, and tossing her bag in the back seat. As she rounded the car, she sent a text Emily and let her know that this might be it, before getting inside. "Are we ready?"

Kate nodded and smiled. "As ready as I can be," she forced herself to breathe through the pain. "Wow, this is different…"

Arizona reached her free hand over, rubbing Kate's stomach. "Keep breathing, you're doing wonderful." She smiled, as they sat at a stop light. "I texted Emily to so she could call Penelope and everyone else, that this might be it. Mom said she and dad would come later, once we made sure you were in labor."

Kate nodded. "Okay honey. I understand. I love you," she smiled and squeezed Arizona's hand. "I hope this is it. I'm so excited to meet our son."

She nodded, as they continued on to the hospital. She pulled up to the entrance and pointed to the nurse who stood waiting for them. "You could say I've got the nurses wrapped around my finger." She grinned, as she helped her into the chair. "Chloe is going to get you upstairs to a room, while I park." She placed the bag on Kate's lap gently and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in just a few. Chloe? This is very precious cargo..."

"I know Dr. Robbins." She smiled, and gently squeezed Kate's shoulder. "Dr. Miller is waiting for us, thankfully she was here tonight delivering another."

Kate smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Chloe. Hopefully we won't be any trouble."

The nurse wheeled her up to Labor and Delivery and got Kate situated into a room. "Here is your gown. There are some no skid socks if your feet get cold. I'll let Dr. Miller know you're here."

"Thank you again, Chloe," Kate nodded as she set her bag on an empty chair.

Dr. Miller knocked gently a few moments later, "Are we decent?"

"I rarely ever am, Dr. Miller," Kate called back.

The doctor chuckled, and slowly made her way inside, finding Kate in her gown, standing by the bed. "Contraction?" She asked, stepping beside her. "Breathe through it."

Kate nodded and smiled. "I've been shot. I can get through this. Arizona will be here any second. Is Chloe going to come back and get my vitals for you?"

"She'll be by in a bit, I wanted to get the monitors on you, and see how progressed you are. Arizona called, said you were having contractions, your water hasn't broken yet, right?"

"Right. I recall my mother saying with Rachel, my older sister, her first, they had to break her water. Perhaps it's common or genetic or something?" She gripped the bed rail as another contraction hit.

The doctor nodded, "it can be, yes. We'll double check everything." She waited for the contraction to subside before helping Kate into the bed.

Arizona entered, "Sorry, took forever to find a spot! How is she?"

Kate chuckled. "_She's_ still alive, darling."

"It appears Kate just had a contraction but all vitals are stable, Arizona," Dr. Miller relayed with a smile.

As she approached the bed, Arizona kissed Kate's forehead, "you know what I meant, dork." She grinned. "Water still hasn't broke?"

"No, we were discussing that just now." Dr. Miller nodded, "I'm going to grab the sonogram machine, and see how he's positioned, and we'll go from there. We may have to break her water."

"I'm your dork," Kate countered with a grin. "Everyone do whatever you'd like. I'll just be the pregnant lady here." She laid back trying to force herself to visualize and relax.

Arizona leaned down and kissed Kate's cheek, "Visualize that sunset on our honeymoon." She whispered.

Dr. Miller left the room for a few moments coming back in with the nurses, and different machines. "Okay, Kate? Chloe is going to start your IV, while we get some fluids on board. I'm going to take a look at your son, and determine whether or not to start you on anything to help the labor along."

"Okay, doc," she smiled. Kate shot a sly smile to Arizona. "It was lovely. So was what we were doing on the beach underneath it."

"Naughty. I'm not sure how your mind went there, all I could concentrate on when I was in labor was the pain." Arizona grinned.

Kate smiled. "I've been shot, remember? Had a lot of practice refocusing my thoughts to ward off shock and such."

"Ummhmm, you're just a badass is all." Arizona leaned down to whisper more, but was interrupted.

"Ladies?" Dr. Miller spoke up, staring at the screen of the sonogram machine. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Kate? Have you experienced any sort of discomfort outside of the normal you've explained? Since the last time I saw you?"

She tilted her head and thought. "Well, I felt like I had more gas pains lately. They'd come but then subside...not that I expelled a lot of gas. Is that odd?"

Arizona stared at the screen, and looked at the doctor, "Dr. Miller? Is that what I think?"

Kate's eyes got wide. "W-what's wrong?"

"Shh... It's okay." Arizona rubbed Kate's shoulder.

"It looks as if your son has turned himself around into the breech position. Rather quickly, typically babies settle in a few weeks before delivery, last we checked, just a couple of weeks ago. He was in the right position to deliver, but now? He isn't." Dr. Miller explained gently.

Kate looked panicked. "Oh god. W-what does that mean? Did I do something? It's all my fault...Oh God, I'm so sorry, honey," she looked to Arizona, tears starting to form.

"You didn't do anything wrong, this happens." Dr. Miller spoke softly.

"Shhh, sweetie... You didn't do anything wrong." She kissed her forehead. "He was doing flips again, wasn't he?" She asked, smiling slightly, as she squeezed her wife's hand.

"We're going to go ahead and break your water and see if he'll maneuver into position. I'm going to get everything set up for a cesarean as well, just in case. Okay? You and baby are just fine, remember to breathe."

Kate nodded and kept breathing. "H-he did. I thought he was just excited." She rested her head against Arizona's arm needing comfort.

"It's okay, my love... He'll be okay." Arizona kissed Kate's forehead.

She took a few ragged breaths. "You're sure I didn't do anything?" She looked, still a little bewildered.

"You didn't. Sweetie, you've done everything right."

"She right, these things happen, Kate." Dr. Miller interjected, she nodded for the nurse to start the medication to expedite the labor. "Give the medication a few moments to take effect, okay? Chloe is going to watch your vitals, as well as the baby's. Any change whatsoever and we'll handle it okay? You need to relax." She reassured before leaving the room.

"I-I hate feeling useless but okay." Kate focused on Arizona, trying to let herself relax even though her mind was racing.

"You're not useless, you're keeping our son safe." Arizona spoke softly.

Kate nodded. "I know. But I can't get in there and turn him around. I'm not used to this…"

"I know you're not." Arizona whispered, kissing Kate softly.

Chloe stood studying the monitors as she noted everything, Arizona looked up watching them as well. "Chloe, those are decels... Page Dr. Miller back in here."

Kate tensed again. "W-what? That doesn't sound good. What is it?"

"His heart rate keeps dipping. Calm down, sweetie. Dr. Miller is coming back."

Dr. Miller breezed back into the room, "what do we have?"

"Multiple decelerations in a matter of moments." Chloe noted to the doctor. "Dr. Robbins picked up on it.

"Okay. Well, let's go ahead and get her prepped for the c-section, alright? Clearly he's being stubborn." She smiled reassuringly to Kate. "Good eye, Dr. Robbins."

Kate tried to be calm but couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly she started crying. "I-it wasn't supposed to be like this…."

"Shhh, I know, sweetie. I know, we had it all planned, but Timothy is as stubborn as me it seems." Arizona smiled at Kate, as more nurses filtered into the room. Soon they were wheeling her out, Arizona following close behind.

"I know. Deep down I know. It's okay. You're stubborn in a good way," Kate smiled. "It's what makes you a good surgeon." As she was wheeled out, Kate kept her focus on Arizona. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'm right here." Arizona nodded, as everything finally hit her. Tears sprang to her eyes as they wheeled Kate into the OR, she stopped Dr. Miller before she headed into the scrub room. "Do your best work, please?"

The surgeon smiled and nodded. "Of course, Dr. Robbins. No need to worry."

Kate laid back on the gurney, nervous for the first time. "You are going to make it, Tim. No ifs, ands or buts."

"Okay." She nodded, following a nurse to gown and mask up, to sit by Kate's head. By the time she entered the OR, they'd already moved Kate to the table, and draped her. She took a seat beside her head, as the anesthesiologist began to administer her medications. "You're doing great love, I meant to tell you. Mom and dad should be in the waiting room to greet Em, and the gang. You've got so much support." She smiled behind the mask.

"I-I messed up. It's my fault," Kate pointed out. "I'm sorry," she began to cry once more.

"Shhh, Kate... you didn't do anything wrong. You've taken amazing care of him, of me, of everyone. Okay? Relax for me. You're doing fine." Arizona spoke softly, rubbing Kate's head gently. "You're my strong, sweet, amazing Kate. I love you."

"I love you, darling. Thank you for being here for us," Kate reached for Arizona's hand.

Arizona took Kate's hand as she heard Dr. Miller calling out orders, and the machines beeping. "She's almost there, he'll be here soon, my love." She nodded.

Dr. Miller worked diligently, as she and her assistant operated, soon enough they were to the baby. She pulled him out, and with a bit of coercion, he began to cry. "Congratulations, Mamas... It's a boy!"

Kate felt relief wash over her. "Thank god," she squeezed Arizona's hand.

Their son continued to cry as Dr. Miller set to clearing and closing the Cesarian.

Arizona craned her neck to see the baby, before they took him to clean him off. "He looks good Kate, he looks so good." As Dr. Miller continued finishing the cesarean, a nurse brought Timothy over, swaddled and now quiet. "Hello, sweet boy." Arizona whispered, as she held him close. "Meet your Mama.." She leaned over so that Kate could see.

Kate looked at their son, a smile on her lips as tears welled up. "Hello, little one. It's good to finally see the one who's been jumping on my bladder.

Arizona smiled, leaning the baby close enough for Kate to kiss his little cheek. "I'm going to walk with them to the nursery, and see who's out there in the waiting room while they finish up." She nodded, "rest my love, I'll see you back in your room."

Kate kissed his cheek but felt slightly upset. She'd wanted to hold her son. "Okay," she resigned as she laid back and closed her eyes.

Dr. Miller finished up and nodded to a scrub nurse. "All set to go, Kate?"

She'd nodded off but woke. "Hmm? Oh, yes. All set, doc."

"Good, you're doing wonderful. Almost done here, and you can rest and see your son." Dr. Miller nodded, as she worked. "We'll give you something for pain, and to help you rest as well. You just relax and let us do the hard stuff."

"Sure I can't lend a hand?" She shot a tired smile to the doctor.

"Shhh, it's okay. Mama will be awake very soon." Arizona cooed to the little bundle in her arms. Barb and Daniel sat near the window, Daniel cuddling Taylor close to his chest.

Kate slowly woke, disoriented and groggy. "W-what happened?" She looked around though her eyes weren't focusing completely.

"You were napping, having our son really took it out of you." Arizona smiled, kissing the baby's forehead.

"Oh," she smiled, suddenly coming to completely. "May I hold him?"

"You don't have to ask, my love. I was waiting for you to fully wake up." Arizona stood, gently placing him in Kate's arms. "I know you sort of met in passing in the OR, but I'd like you to meet, Timothy Daniel... Our beautiful son." Arizona smiled proudly.

Kate grinned, holding him gently. "Hello, my little love. You really put me through the ringer there," she kissed his forehead. "I think mommy's got blackmail for when someone goes into puberty," she winked to Arizona.

"Indeed you do." Arizona smiled, and nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was gutted and a baby was ripped out," she smiled. "But I'll be okay. He's here safe now," she cuddled the boy closer. "Has he eaten?"

Arizona shook her head, "No, he wouldn't take one of those little bottles, he was waiting for you." She grinned.

Kate chuckled. "Ah, no wonder he seems to be trying to eat his hand."

Daniel shifted and smiled. "We can step out while you nurse him."

Barb rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's just feeding your grandson, Daniel. It's not like Kate is flashing you."

"It's okay if you're not comfortable," Kate smiled. "Does Taylor need to be fed too? Perhaps we should just feed the babies while I'm at it anyway?" She looked to Arizona.

"She nursed about a half hour ago. I went to get mom and dad out of the waiting room, and she was starving." Arizona smiled. "Dad's already had the uncomfortable chat with me too." She smiled back at Daniel.

Kate nodded. "Okay," she waited a moment as Daniel left the room. "It's really fine. I'd rather he be comfortable than upset him." Kate adjusted the gown and guided Timothy toward her breast. She cradled him in one arm and brushed her nipple against his mouth. Fortunately he latched on right away and began nursing. "Whoa! That's a strong suck, kiddo."

"I had a comment... But I'll save it." Arizona grinned.

"What's that?" Kate looked up as their son nursed.

Barb chuckled and shook her head. "I have an idea what she was going to say. Arizona? Be nice."

Kate still looked confused but nodded. "Okay…"

Arizona leaned over and whispered to Kate, "You said he had a strong suck, I was going to say, that's my boy." She kissed Kate's cheek, before sitting back down.

Kate chuckled. "Oh! Well yes. No need for a DNA test here," she grinned and moved him to the other breast. "Did you notice? He has your eyes," she beamed.

"He does, I saw dimples earlier too." Arizona smiled, "he's gorgeous."

"They're just bonuses," she leaned over and kissed Arizona softly. "Both our babies are here," she grinned. "I'm nervously excited."

"A new adventure awaits you two, you'll do a beautiful job." Barb nodded, handing Taylor to Arizona.

Kate smiled. "For us all, really. It takes a village and all?"

"Indeed." Arizona smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

The last case wrapped smoothly and Kate was just getting her things when Reid and Morgan wandered back into the pen chatting.

"You just have to be smooth, Reid. Have confidence. Know that you are a…" he paused, looking the doctor over. "An interesting looking man," Morgan smiled.

Kate chuckled. "Well that's giving him little credit, Morgan. Interesting enough to catch a lesbian's eye," she shot.

Both men turned and looked directly at Kate. "So you'd call yourself a lesbian? I mean, not to be offensive but in terms of the Kinsey Scale-"

Kate waved her hand before Reid could go on. "I meant Arizona," she smiled.

"I...uh...really?" The studious man blushed deeply.

Morgan looked shocked. "Oh, I get it. She doesn't get down with chocolate," he teased.

"Yes Reid, really. And I don't think that's an issue at all, Morgan. You should see some of her ex's. It's rather like the Lesbian United Nations."

"TMI, Kate," Morgan chuckled and shot a grin.

The woman shrugged and smiled. "Well. You brought race into it. I'll always defend my wife. You two have a good night. And Reid? Try taking a few breaths. I think you're going to pass out."

Reid smiled, "I'll certainly try. I've always had this reaction when someone finds me attractive. All three times it's happened." He chuckled nervously.

Kate walked over and squeezed his shoulder. "You're a handsome man, Reid. You just talk too much, sometimes," she kissed his cheek and headed out not minding that she left the man completely stunned. Both men, actually.

She got home, smiling as she walked inside. "Honey, I'm home," she called out softly. Even though Kate was sure the kids would still be up, she didn't want to be rude.

"In the kitchen." Arizona called back, coming to the door. "Hello, Love." She smiled.

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona gently. "Hello, darling. How are the kids doing? How was your day?" She set her keys in the bowl by the door and her bag under the table said bowl sat on.

"My day was busy." Arizona nodded, "the kids are good, napping right now. Taylor has a slight fever, so... I'm keeping an eye on that."

"Oh! Why didn't you text me, Love? I'd have rushed home instead of bantering with Reid and Morgan. How high is it? And I'm sorry your day was busy."

"It isn't high enough to be alarmed, she's been pulling at her ear, and whiney. It's fine, sweetheart." Arizona smiled softly. "The daycare called around two, so I left work early to pick them up. Timothy seems fine, I have him in the extra room. Keeping Taylor quarantined until I know it isn't contagious." She nodded. "Pick your poison, tea or wine?"

Kate thought for a moment and reached for a wine glass. "I think we really need to consider an au pair again. I know we wouldn't really need her that often but we do have the room. That way you wouldn't have to take off. Heaven forbid that happened when you were in a surgery. I mean your parents are great, but they shouldn't be stressed with it, either. If she doesn't seem to be doing better we can absolutely reschedule our anniversary plans."

"Shhh..." Arizona poured Kate a glass of wine, "she'll be fine. I am off tomorrow, so I'll nurse her back to health. We'll look into the au pair, okay? As for our anniversary? We'll still be able to enjoy our plans."

"Okay," Kate nodded and kissed Arizona softly. "I just don't want you feeling as if the weight is all on you. Hotch is trying to accommodate by having me go out only on every other case, but like we saw this last time, I was gone over a week. Which reminds me," she grinned, pulling Arizona to her and kissing deeper. "I've really, really missed you."

"I really, really missed you too, my love." Arizona smiled, moaning into the kiss. "I don't feel that at all, if anything... I feel like superwoman at the end of the day when I've worked and then dealt with the kids all afternoon." She grinned.

Kate nodded. "Okay, sweetheart. I just don't want you to ever feel that way. We're in this together. At least I'm off for a bit and then when I go back, I don't have to head out for the next case. How's Timothy doing with the teething?"

Arizona frowned, "Drool and tears. How do you think it's going?" She asked.

Kate blushed. "I'm sorry," she looked down. "You take the night off, okay? If anyone wakes for anything I'm on it. Feedings later? All me." Suddenly she felt like a terrible mother.

Arizona grasped Kate's arm, "hey... I didn't say it to make you feel bad. He's just kind of inconsolable at this point, you know? I wish I could just take all of his pain away."

Kate nodded. "I get it. Are the teething rings and infant ora-jel helping? I know it's only so much."

"Temporarily. The teething rings are really the better option, especially when we put them in the fridge. He chews so hard, and grunts. It's pitiful how much he hurts, but almost adorable watching him so concentrated."

"I understand," she nodded. "The gel must rub off or something."

Arizona kissed Kate gently as she pulled her into a tight embrace, "I love you." She smiled, "dinner should be finished in just a few minutes. Maybe we can cuddle before they wake up?" She nuzzled against Kate's neck.

"I love you, and I'd love that," she grinned, wandering over to the couch. "Big spoon or little spoon? Or face-to-face?"

"I'll be big spoon. I've missed you in my arms." Arizona grinned.

Kate waited until her wife laid back comfortably and then scooted in. "I've missed everything. Dirty diapers, crying, three a.m. feedings...you," she sighed happily.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Kate. "You've missed all of that?" She chuckled, "it's been an entertaining few days, I'll give you that. Though I have learned a lot more about our babies."

"Like what?" She turned and looked at Arizona and kissed her softly.

"Well, Timothy looks like you when he first wakes up. Yawns and stretches the same way. Taylor well, she is spoiled by you. Your middle of the night routine with her is all that will comfort her." Arizona grinned. "She also has your temper when she's upset."

Kate blushed deeply. "I bet you're just seeing that because you missed me."

"Perhaps? Doesn't make it any less true. I see you in them, each day it's something new."

"Biologically, Timothy is all yours," she kissed Arizona's cheek.

"And technically they're both yours, Timothy is very much yours as well."

"As is Taylor yours, darling. I was simply pointing out how adorably cute you are," she grinned. Their loving scene was cut short by the outcry of Timothy. His crying startled Taylor and set their daughter off. "Crud," Kate got up. "I'll get Tim." She headed to the kitchen to get a teether from the freezer.

"I'll grab Taylor. Perhaps we'll switch?" Arizona nodded, and set off towards their daughter.

"Sure, honey. Let me just get him calmed down. You've been doing this for days." She got the teether and quickly got to Timothy. "Hey, little man. Mommy's here." She picked him up. "Yeah, those teeth hurt, huh?" She gently cuddled him and put the teether to his mouth.

The boy kept crying but latched on to cold teether.

"That's a good boy. You can do it," she gently bounced him.

Arizona could hear Kate calming their son, she smiled down to Taylor. "Did brother scare you, sweetie?"

The little girl slowly calmed, curling into Arizona's arms.

"You're starting to cool down too, that's my big girl." Arizona rubbed her back gently, cuddling her close. "I bet you've got a tooth coming too, don't you?" The little one grinned up to her, and cooed. "Yep, you do."

Kate got Timothy calmed and came into Taylor's room. "How are our favorite girls? Tim's really sorry he startled his big sister."

"We're good, the fever is gone." Arizona smiled. "Taylor says it's a-okay. Won't be the last time."

Kate went over and kissed their daughter's forehead gently. "That's my girl. Tough as nails, like your mommy," she grinned.

"How's my little man and my wife?" Arizona asked leaning to kiss Timothy's cheek.

"He's getting better," she smiled. "And I am quite impressed you've done this all week on your own. I.." she shook her head. "I will never be half the mother you are."

"Stop it... You're amazing." Arizona nodded, "besides, I've had a little of mom's help too."

Kate nodded and tried to shake the feeling but it was hard. "Okay. I need to go pump. Given the teeth I'm thinking bottles are a safer bet, now?"

"I think so too." Arizona grinned. "Will you check the lasagna in the oven please? It should be done."

"Absolutely, darling." She took TImothy with her and set him in his swing as she checked the lasagna first. "Seems done, honey. I'll turn the oven off and crack the door," she called out to Arizona before getting in a drawer for her breast pump. She put in fresh bottles and set to work. "Not to worry, sweet boy. Dinner soon, I promise."

Arizona went ahead and began nursing Taylor. "I know, you're just tired and hungry. My sweet girl." She rubbed the baby's back as she continued.

Finally expressing enough, she took one bottle out and put the cap on. Kate went and stopped the swing, gently picking Timothy up. "Ready for dinner, buddy?" She cradled him back and gave him the bottle. As he was strong enough to hold it himself, Kate used her free hand to move the pump to her other breast and fill another bottle just in case.

As Taylor finished up, Arizona went ahead and changed her diaper, and headed into the kitchen, placing their daughter into her bouncy seat. "Mommy must still be pumping." She grinned, pulling the dish out of the oven. "Oh! It's so pretty, Mama did a good job didn't she?" She chuckled to herself, as she pulled out plates and silverware.

Kate finished up with Timothy and burped him. "How's your diaper, buddy?" She checked and laughed. "Alright. Fresh one coming up." She laid him on the diaper table, leaned in and blew raspberries on his tummy before taking his diaper off. This way he'd pee if needed, as he laughed. She brought him with her to the table and smiled. "Thank you for what looks like a delicious meal, my love."

"Sure thing, my dear." Arizona smiled as she placed their salads down, along with their beverages. "How are you two?"

"We're good," she smiled. "How are you and our princess?"

"She's full and happy." Arizona smiled, pointing to their daughter in her seat. "I went ahead and nursed her before coming in here. She's all milk drunk now." She chuckled.

Kate winked to her daughter. "And straight from the tap. Can't blame her." Kate plated their lasagna and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Thank you again, darling."

"You're welcome my love." Arizona smiled, "I love you."

"I love you and my darling family."

Their anniversary dinner came up before either woman was ready. Barb, JJ, Emily and Garcia had taken over Kate and Arizona's kitchen fixing the perfect meal.

Arizona arrived home, placing her keys in the dish, and her bag under the table, she heard giggling and rustling in beyond the kitchen door. "Hello?"

Kate came out holding a wine for Arizona. "We've been exiled to the living room, darling. I didn't have a say."

"Who is in there?" She asked, taking the wine and kissing Kate gently. "When did we lose the reins of our own house?" Arizona took a long drink of her wine, it had been a long day at the hospital. She'd been called in early for an emergency, lost a patient and had to talk one of her best nurses out of quitting, she needed the wine, and a quiet evening with her wife.

"Your mother and our friends insisted on doing our anniversary dinner. I tried begging it off for another time but they wouldn't budge. The kids are resting for now. Taylor is tuckered. She started cutting three teeth today." Kate took a seat next to Arizona.

"Three? Oh... Our poor girl." Arizona frowned. "Hopefully they'll all happen soon?"

Kate nodded. "I hope too. So now we just relax here and remember we'll have the house all to ourselves tomorrow. Your father is spending time with the guys. Beth will be by for dinner. She's tending to Jack and Henry so the girls can get dinner done."

"I see." Arizona nodded, resting her head on Kate's shoulder. "Have I told you Happy Anniversary? Or that I love you?"

"On your way out the door this morning. Taylor was crying and then Timothy was crying so I had to get to them, remember?" Kate kissed Arizona's forehead.

"I love you." Arizona whispered softly. "I have your gift in my bag."

Kate grinned. "I was hoping it would be later in between your legs but alright," she winked. "I have yours in our room."

Finally a pregnant Emily came out. "They kicked me out. Said I had to come sit down," she grinned. "How are you doing, Blondie?"

"I'm good, Em. Tired, but good. How are you, hot mama?" Arizona answered, smiling.

"Oh yeah, I'm a real bombshell. Nothing screams sexy like morning sickness where things are coming out both ends at once," she chuckled.

"Oh, Emily. More info than I needed." Arizona chuckled, and pointed for Emily to sit beside her.

Emily chuckled. "Oh, that's too much but this one," she pointed to Kate, "telling me about your carnal habits while pregnant, that's not too much?" She grinned.

Arizona sat up and looked at Kate, "you what?" She turned and looked to Emily. "I'm sorry, Em. Didn't know she would share that."

"I'm sorry," she blushed. "I was really kind of proud."

Emily smiled and waved. "It's fine, Arizona. I was teasing. She wasn't too graphic. Well, that one time. I still swear you need to teach JJ that twirling thing," she smiled to Arizona.

Arizona blushed, "I… I don't know what to say."

Kate grinned. "Just say you'll show her. It's amazing."

"Fine. I'll explain it to her best I can." Arizona nodded.

"Thanks, Arizona!" Emily beamed.

Kate heard the sound of Taylor beginning to fuss on the monitor. "I'll be right back. Going to grab her before she screams and wakes Tim."

"You two make lovely babies," Emily smiled to Arizona.

"Thank you." Arizona nodded, "I'm pretty damn positive this one will be gorgeous too." She placed a hand gently on Emily's stomach. "I'm still in awe that you're pregnant, I expected JJ to go first," she grinned.

Em smiled. "Technically she did with Henry. She'll carry the next. It drives me nuts sometimes though when she has a glass of wine or coffee. That? That I miss," she sighed.

"It's worth it though, in a few months, you can have them back." Arizona smiled. "And next time she's pregnant, you get all of those. How's Henry doing with all of this?"

"He's doing alright. He gets that his mother and I love each other like his mother and father did. He doesn't quite get why they don't love each other like that anymore but we've done the counseling thing so he gets he has nothing to do with that. He's kind of excited to be a big brother."

"Good." Arizona smiled, "He's really good around the babies anytime he's here."

Emily nodded. "I've seen. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Care to elaborate on what you all have been doing in there?" Arizona asked, smiling her super magic smile at Emily.

Emily chuckled. "Well, you're mother is leading the brigade. They are whipping up some of your and Kate's favorites."

"Dinner should be in thirty minutes," Barb called from the kitchen. "Would you and Kate mind some more company while we wait?"

"More company? Sure?" Arizona called back, and looked back to Emily, "I'm sorry if my mother has been a drill sergeant tonight."

"It's fine. She wants the best for her girls. She's been sharing the cutest stories of you and your brother. Doting on the babies. It's touching. Honestly? I wish she was my mom," Emily grinned.

The three women came out with drinks. JJ carried a second for Emily. "Your iced tea, honey," she kissed her wife gently.

"I swear, between you two and these two, I'm really not sure how I'm still straight," Garcia ribbed her friends.

"Come on in, Penelope… The water is fine." Arizona grinned.

Garcia grinned. "You all are very tempting."

"Being straight is still acceptable, Penelope," Barb winked. "Not to worry."

"We just make the lady lovin' look so good, right Em? JJ?" Arizona grinned.

Kate chuckled as their friends cuddled up. "You are a terrible temptress."

Arizona turned her attention to Kate, "You're back, my love. How are the babies?"

"They are good. Barb? Garcia? You're both welcome to go get them."

The two women squealed and shot up heading to the nurseries.

Arizona shook her head, "They get along so well."

"I think your mother is two steps from adopting her," Kate grinned. "Not to worry, ladies. You'll have your cuddle time too."

"I tried to get Emily to tell me what was for dinner, and she wouldn't budge on the specifics." Arizona shook her head. "I hate surprises."

"It smells like stuffed shells and I'm certain JJ started the grill outside for steaks and grilled shrimp." Kate noted.

"My wife, the super smeller." Arizona chuckled.

"Hey! That wasn't so great when I was pregnant."

Everyone arrived back on time. The table had it's extra leaf put in and places were set. The guys, Timothy included, were out back manning the grill. JJ and Emily were snuggled up with Taylor.

"How's the grilling coming, honey?" Barb called to Daniel.

"Almost done, honey." He turned to Reid. "Mind taking those trays in, son? Just finishing up the medium steaks and we are set."

Reid nervously smiled. "Absolutely, Sir. Right away."

As he grabbed the trays, Daniel reached for his arm with a smile. "Just Daniel is fine, son."

Reid nodded still nervous. "Right, sorry." He rushed the food inside so Barb could put them in the warmed oven.

"Seems like a sweet kid. Is he always so nervous?" Daniel asked the gang.

"You intimidate him," Hotch nodded, "you intimidate us all, as far as we're concerned, you outrank us." He smiled.

Daniel shook his head, "See son, that's where you're wrong. In my book, you and your whole team are on pedestals. You saved my daughter, and that? Means the world." He patted Aaron on the back.

Hotch smiled. "Well, you defended our country. And I think I speak for us all in saying finding Arizona alive was one of the best cases for us."

Rossi nodded. "Very much so. And the change this all has made in Kate? Amazing. I'd have never guessed she was the same person."

"With how those two are I swear I'd think you were lying if you told me Kate ever dated me," Morgan chuckled.

Reid got back at the tail end. "B-Barb told me to let everyone know dinner is being served in ten minutes. It is odd though, Derek. If you asked me, it's very plausible to see Kate as never being with women prior. She never seems to check other women out. She's only ever mentioned her interest in her wife. That leaves her sexual history open in today's times."

Daniel held up his hand and shook his head, "Let's not talk about their histories, as it were?" He chuckled as Reid seemed to become more nervous in his presence.

"Right, s-sorry."

Morgan reached over and slugged Reid gently in the arm. "Relax, Reid. We're all friends."

He nodded. "Right, I know."

Kate came out. "Is this gabfest winding down? Dinner's about to start. Are those steaks done, dad?" She smiled to Daniel.

"Can't rush perfection, dear," he smiled. "But yes. Let's all head inside." He pulled the steaks off and cleaned the grill. Everyone had funneled back inside.

"You men talk more than all of us ladies, I think." Arizona chuckled.

"It's a common misconception that any one gender requires communication and connection over another. Studies in matriarchal societies have shown men and women equally gather and-"

Kate gently interjected. "Spence? That's great but the food is going to get cold," she smiled.

"Right, right," he nodded.

She leaned over and whispered to Arizona, "He's all kinds of cutely nervous around you now that I told him you liked him too."

"It's adorable." Arizona grinned, "I don't know why he's so nervous. But it's so cute."

Kate grinned and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Just remember you're a married woman with a couple of kids," she teased.

"Well, duh. He's not my type anyway." She whispered to her wife.

"I know. You're not into stick shift," Kate winked.

"Are we all ready to eat?" Barb called out, "everything is on the table and ready, shall we celebrate the happy couple?"

"Sounds like a great plan, Barb." Kate replied. Arizona had already fed Taylor. Kate let Barb bottle-feed Timothy so both babies were happily satisfied in their swings. The food began to get passed around. "Everything looks and smells delicious. Arizona and I thank you all for this and being here with us. It means the world to us."

"Yes, thank you." Arizona smiled to everyone at the table. "You all, have quickly become family to me. And my parents would agree. Thank you all, if not for this team, I wouldn't be here. I would've never met Kate. I... I'll be forever grateful to you the team, and my Kate. And mom and dad? Thank you for being so supportive and welcoming."

Barb and Daniel smiled and nodded. Daniel took the lead. "I for one am so proud of the woman, surgeon, wife and mother that you are. I could not have wished better in this world. And Kate? You are such a blessing to our family. I told the men earlier how thankful I was for them finding Arizona. I've told you countless times. But I do also thank you, Emily, JJ and Penelope. I know you weren't on the case at the time Emily. But you doing this work now brings a lot of families like ours back together, I'm sure."

Hotch smiled and followed up. "Well, I believe I can speak for the team and say we were the ones honored in finding Arizona. Of course the circumstances were not ideal but much like a phoenix, what has risen from the ashes of a horrible event is miraculous. Every day these women remind me to be a better father and partner just by seeing how happy Kate is and knowing Arizona is the reason for it."

Arizona reached to wipe her eyes, the past couple of years had changed her life so much, she was forever grateful for everything that had happened to get her to this point. Her heart was full, as she became overwhelmed with emotions.

Garcia smiled. "I for one am also incredibly grateful. I have found my own better half, as it were, in Arizona. You are the best friend and sister I never had. I cannot thank you enough for just being you. And to Kate. For taking such amazing care of her. And both of you giving us those babies?" She grinned. "We all just love you two so much."

Emily raised her hand slightly and spoke up, "I want to thank Arizona for bringing Kate out of her shell. And... For making me brave enough to pursue this one." She smiled, pointing to JJ. "Life was good, mediocre at best. But then Blondie came into all our lives and well, things looked up."

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona softly. "I don't think I've ever felt so loved. You?"

"Nope." Arizona smiled, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "I love you all." She looked around to everyone.

Rossi smiled. "And we wanted you both to really know how much you mean to all of us." He motioned to Reid.

The doctor nervously went and grabbed an envelope. "Just a little something from all of us." He handed it to Kate and Arizona.

"You open it, sweetheart," Kate smiled, wiping her own cheeks.

Arizona looked at the group slightly confused, "you guys didn't have to get us anything." She shook her head.

"Just open it?" Emily spoke up.

"Okay.. Okay." Arizona opened the envelope, and looked inside. "A-a trip?" She smiled, and looked at Kate.

"Oh my...th-this is really too much. Guys, really. We love you but we don't deserve this."

"This is far too much." Arizona nodded, "you all... It's... Wow."

"Shh," Barb smiled. "Show how much it means to you and take it."

"Yes, mama." Arizona nodded and blushed, "thank you all, really."

Kate nodded. "A thousand times over, thank you all." The night rounded off smoothly. Both women were still stunned by the gift and the love from their friends. It felt like forever before Kate's head finally hit the pillow. "Wow. What a night," she smiled.

"I couldn't agree more," Arizona reached for Kate's hand, bringing it up to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you. Even with as crazy as our life feels at times, I can't see it any other way." She moved her hand, leaning in and kissing her wife deeply.

"I agree. Wholeheartedly." Arizona said breathlessly as she pulled out of the kiss.

Kate snuggled close. "I guess with the trip tomorrow I should just let you get some sleep tonight. What's a week and one more day of no sex, right?"

"If we rest tonight, we can really rock tomorrow night." Arizona grinned.

She nodded but sighed. "Okay. I know. I just...you're gorgeous."

"I have bags under my eyes and probably smell funny, even after that long shower I took." Arizona sighed, "you're the gorgeous one, my love."

"I love you and desire you always, but it's fine." Kate laid her head on her chest.

Arizona ran her fingers through Kate's hair, "did you like your gift from me?"

"I did. I can't tell you how frantic I was thinking I lost the engagement ring you bought me. I was so mad at myself. Remember how I cried? And now to see you'd snuck it off to have our children's birthstones replace a diamond each? It's priceless." Kate kissed her wife again deeply.

"Do you know how hard it was to not tell you I'd taken it?" Arizona smiled. "And you? You outdid yourself with that family tree necklace. And the neglige. That is a gift that just keeps giving." She pressed another kiss deeply to Kate's lips.

Kissing back, Kate blushed deeply. "Well, the neglige was kind of a gift for both of us. But I do have some new little frilly things to wear for you too. You'll see some tomorrow," she winked.

"Oh, can you pack that one? The black and red lace? Also? I mean... I sort of don't foresee us leaving the room much tomorrow.

"I agree we won't. I'd wear bubblewrap if it would turn you on," she grinned, lacing their fingers together.

"Kind of kinky." Arizona chuckled, "but no."

Kate kissed again softly. "Well, don't say I never tried to spice things up," she winked.

"Oh, shush... Bubble wrap isn't something too sexy. I know you can do sexy. I've seen it before."

"It's been so long you can't think of the specific time you have?" She teased.

"My love, you're always sexy. But, do remember my birthday? After everyone went home, mom and dad took the babies with them. And after I saw them off, I turned around and you were at the top of the stairs, waiting for me." Arizona smiled, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"In nothing but that big, red velvet bow?" She grinned. "And then there was that other little present you could unwrap if you wanted…" she bit her lip and shuddered as she recalled.

"Yes..." Arizona nodded and grinned. "Such a good birthday."

"Mmhmm," Kate grinned. "I'll be having good dreams tonight," she cooed.

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too." Arizona pulled Kate tightly against her. "Happy anniversary my love."

"Happy anniversary, my heart." Kate drifted to sleep against Arizona, listening to her heartbeat.

The next day they arrived to the bed and breakfast on time. Kate grabbed the bags, much to Arizona's protesting. "Can you get the door, love?"

"I could've gotten our things..." Arizona sighed, moving to open the door. "Here you go."

Kate grinned. "Oh no. I want you saving all your energy, sweetness. Thank you." She got the bags to the front desk.

The man behind the desk smiled. "Hello? Welcome to Lover's Lane. I'm Brad. How can I help you?"

"We should have a room? Booked under Robbins-Todd?"

The man clapped his hands delightedly. "Oh yes! Barb's girls! She is such a doll." He immediately checked them in. "Oh please, please. set your things down. I'll have Julio come around and get them to your room. You are both just as stunning as she said. I swear if I didn't love my husband you might turn me straight."

Arizona smiled and blushed, "Brad, you're very kind. She's the stunning one though." She kissed Kate's cheek.

Kate chuckled. "Nope. All you, babe. But thank you, Brad."

He smiled. "Trust me, you both are. Please do drop by later for our Happy Hour? George would adore you! But for now," he handed them their room key, "here you go. Enjoy. If you have any questions there's a guide book in your room. Meals are all prepared here. Tonight's dinner is a choice between venison stew or poached salmon."

"Oh! Sounds delicious." Arizona smiled. "We'll get settled in, but we'll surely call if we need anything."

"If those walls start rattling, we won't say anything," Brad winked.

"We'll certainly try to be quiet." Arizona grinned.

Brad grinned. "Barb said this is your first year anniversary and you have babies at home. You two go wild."

Kate grinned grabbing Arizona's hand. "Thank you, Brad. We'll see you later." She pulled her wife toward the rooms.

Arizona smiled back at the gentleman at the desk, "if you don't hear from us... Wait... Don't worry about it. It probably means I've died happy."

He waved to the happy couple.

Kate got them to the room and unlocked it. She pinned Arizona against the door and kissed her deeply, knee between her wife's legs.

"Mmmm... Oh my god." Arizona moaned dragging her hands across Kate's back.

A knock at the door jostled her plans. "Fuck," she moved. "Go to the bathroom, honey."

"Uhm... Okay." Arizona nodded, and shuffled towards the bathroom.

Julio brought the bags in. Kate tipped him and he left. "We're all clear. Now, where were we?" She grinned.

Arizona opened the door, standing with her hand on her hip. She had stripped off everything except her bra and thong. She'd unclasped her bra, allowing it to hang rather loosely. "Hmmm, indeed... That's the magic question. Where were we?"

Kate wrapped her up tightly in her arms, kissing deeply. "You naughty, naughty girl. You know exactly where we were." She pinned her wife against the door again, kissing and nibbling her neck.

"Naughty? I just seemed to get a little hot, while I was hiding out. You sent me in there.. What was I to do?"

She tugged Arizona's bra from her, tossing it haphazardly across the room. "You were supposed to be a good girl. I'm going to have to make you remember you're mine," Kate grinned as she kissed her way down Arizona's chest to her nipples.

"I am a good girl." Arizona pouted, and moaned. "Please, take it easy on me?"

Kate bit her lip and stopped for a moment. She walked away from her wife, leaving Arizona able to do anything she wanted. "You're good? Then I guess that makes me bad," she began unbuttoning her top, revealing the naughty corset she was wearing underneath.

"Oh my god..." Arizona's mouth dropped open. "I... You're very bad."

Kate grinned. "Really? Then why are you dripping wet looking at me like I'm your last meal? Come here," she beckoned gently.

"Yes ma'am." Arizona nodded, licking her lips as she walked towards Kate. She pulled her wife to her, running her hands over her skin and the edges of the corset. "I thought something felt funny under your shirt. You wore that the whole trip?"

Kate gasped as Arizona pulled her. As much as her wife wanted her, it was still rare that Arizona took the reigns. "Yes. I put it on this morning. Is that a problem?" Kate asked innocently.

"No... No, not a problem at all." She turned her wife around, pressing herself against Kate's back. "But now? Now it's time to relieve you of this constraint." She pulled back, and began undoing the corset, slowly.

Kate shivered slightly, feeling the ties being undone. Her throat went dry. "Tell me what you want of me then." She demanded.

Arizona continued, allowing her fingers to graze Kate's skin with each pass. "I want to make love to you. I want to...mmm.." She leaned in kissing down the back of Kate's neck and across her shoulders.

Kate groaned. "Mmmm I'm all yours. Always." The kisses sent jolts down her spine directly to her sex. Every time was amazing with Arizona but this was all out lust mixed with love.

The corset began to loosen, and eventually fell to the floor. Arizona snaked her arms around her wife, gently palming the woman's breasts. "I've missed you, my love." She husked.

"I've missed you. God...your touch. I could die and be happy just with your touch," Kate moaned. "Whatever you want of me, it's yours. A thousand times over."

"I just want to love you. May I do that?"

Kate nodded furiously. "As long or as much as you want. Always."

Arizona pushed Kate's pants down over her hips, so that now, she stood nude in front of her.

Kate shivered, standing naked, feeling vulnerable. "I love you, Arizona."

"I love you too, beautiful." Arizona whispered, turning Kate to face her. She looked the woman over, her eyes roving slowly. "I've missed you, every inch of you."

Kate blushed. "M-May I please undress you? I need you. God do I need you." She pleaded.

"Of course, I'm all yours, you don't have to ask." Arizona smiled, leaning in taking Kate's bottom lip between her teeth.

Kate's hands quickly went to work on undressing her wife. "I am polite, you know?" She grinned, kissing Arizona deeply as articles began falling off. "But I am yours. Whatever you want to do, you are free."

"I know you are." Arizona smiled, loving Kate's hands on her. She pulled away, and walked over to her bag. "I packed something, I want... I want to try something."

For a moment, Kate swallowed, feeling her throat run dry. "O-Oh? What's that?"

Arizona pulled a strap on from her bag. "This..."

Kate bit her lip and nodded. "H-how do you want me? Do you want me to ride you? Do you want me...doggie style? I'm at your will."

"L-lie on the bed, on your back."

Kate nodded and quickly moved into the position requested. "I'm all yours."

"I-I need to feel control." Arizona spoke, as she buckled the strap of the toy, and climbed onto the bed.

"I am safe with you, darling. Whatever you want me to do, I trust you. You are in charge."

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, and took a deep breath gathering her confidence once more. "You'll not let me know I hurt you?" She asked, leaning down, kissing across Kate's neck.

"Fuck me," Kate growled. "Like a dirty little whore.

Arizona nodded and smiled, suddenly feeling confident. She moved into position, hovering over Kate, she guided the tip of the toy along her wife's wet opening. "Is that for me?"

"All for you. Mmmm don't tease me," she wiggled slightly trying to get more inside her.

Arizona took a deep breath and pressed into Kate slowly.

Kate moaned, kissing deeply back, drawing her nails over Arizona's back.

Placing her hands on either side of Kate, she leaned down, kissing down her neck. As Arizona pumped slowly in and out of her wife, she took a taut nipple into her mouth, sucking gently.

"Oooo," Kate moved in time with Arizona's thrusts perfectly. "I'd swear you've done this your whole life." She reached her hands and palmed Arizona's breasts, loving how they felt as she made love to her.

Arizona moaned, as Kate touched her. She began thrusting a little faster, more force behind her movements.

Kate groaned with pleasure. "I love you, Arizona. I love everything you do. You're absolutely amazing." She drew her nails over Arizona's ass teasingly, knowing the nub in the harness would press against Arizona's clit as she kept going.

"I... Love you." Arizona panted, grinding her hips against Kate. "I want you to come for me, Caitlin... Come on." She began to thrust harder, her own climax about to crest.

She reached down as Arizona was thrusting and rubbed her own clit, her free hand digging her nails into Arizona's hip. "Oooo...god. Don't stop. Please don't stop," she moaned, riding against Arizona.

Arizona clenched her jaw, and took a deep breath as she pushed on. She leaned down, resting her forehead against Kate's. "give in... Give it to me, now... Baby, please?"

At the command, Kate felt herself fall over the edge. "Oooo godddd yesssss. I love you, Arizona," she cried as she came.

Her own climax beginning, Arizona thrust hard once more as she began to feel her muscles tense. "Oh my god..." She panted, falling limp against her wife. She rested her head on Kate's chest for a moment, catching her breath, before she pulled the toy out. Falling beside of Kate, she chuckled. "That was amazing."

Kate rolled over, kissing Arizona deeply. "You are amazing, my love. I've always known that. I wouldn't settle for less and got more than I ever deserved."


	37. Chapter 37

She sat in her office looking at her wedding ring unable to process how quickly time seemed to move. Arizona was in the back with the kids. She'd asked the DA to let her break the news to Arizona that Ralph Porter's trial regarding her was going to start next month. It was really a courtesy and Kate knew that. She tried to keep herself upbeat throughout dinner but it did gnaw at her. She didn't want to tell Arizona until the kids were asleep.

"Honey? Can we uh, talk?" She asked her wife gently as she dried her hands from washing the dishes.

"Sure." Arizona smiled, coming in from down the hallway. "Both of them are asleep, backpacks by the door."

Kate smiled. "Great. Come sit?" She held her arms open on the couch.

"What's up?" She asked, taking notice of Kate's attitude all through dinner, and now seeming nervous.

She waited until Arizona was sitting and wrapped her arms around her. "I hadn't realized how many years had gone by. Even with Timothy and Taylor growing as they are. We are going to have to head back to Seattle next month. Ralph's trial for you is set to start the 10th. I'm already getting on to change phone numbers and looking at options for the kids. I don't want the media swarming like they tried after you were found."

Arizona felt herself go weak in Kate's embrace. "I...I wasn't expecting this at all. I'd all but given up on them calling us in. I...how do we explain this to the kids? What if it takes a long time? What if I freeze when I get up there?"

Kate held her wife gently. "We will take one step at a time, darling. We can tell the kids tomorrow after school. I'll call Dr. Carlton and see if she can fit us in Saturday for a family session? As for the length of the trial? Neither of us will be required for the entirety. I know you'll be needed much longer than I will but I'll still let Hotch know. I'm sure he won't have any trouble giving me the time. And when we're back in Seattle we'll see about Dr. Melfi seeing you again? Just to help?"

Arizona nodded, tears threatening to fall. "I've put Seattle completely out of my mind." She sighed, and looked at Kate. "You've got it all figured out, don't you?" She smiled past her tears.

"It's painful for you. I understand that. I didn't want you to have to stress or worry any more than you'd already be doing." She leaned in and kissed Arizona softly.

"I love you." Arizona whispered, as she pulled back from the kiss.

Kate smiled gently. "I love you. I hate that you have to go through this again. We can do this. You're not alone. And you won't ever be alone." She laced their left hands together, motioning to the rings. "I don't leave easily. You pretty much have to look like you killed me and I'd get hauled off in a body bag," she grinned.

"Let's not mention you and body bags in the same breath?" Arizona asked softly. "I understand the sentiment though." She nodded. Seven almost eight years together, they'd learned the ins and outs of one another. It had been a couple of years since any nightmares haunted Arizona, most of the time now, they came during very stressful times. "You saved me then, and every day thereafter." She smiled, spinning the ring with her thumb.

"You saved me, darling. Trust me. I wouldn't trade a thing for what I have with you. I'll go run you a nice bath and we can continue cuddling in bed, okay?"

"Sounds great, I'll lock up and shut all the lights off, and be right there." She nodded.

Kate gave a dimpled smile to her wife. "See you soon." She headed upstairs and lit the candles around the tub. She got the water nice and warm through the sink first and then turned on the bath. She put in Arizona's favorite bubble bath and turned on the whirl pool. Bubbles began filling the tub. When it was finished, she shut the water off.

Arizona arrived in their en suite. "You're too good to me." She smiled, seeing Kate buzzing around the room.

"And how many times have you taken care of me? More than I could try to count." She went and kissed Arizona softly.

Arizona began undressing, and stepped over into the bubble filled tub, "you are joining me, right?"

Kate gave an impish smile. "I didn't want to assume that's what you'd want but I can. In fact, tonight is your night. You tell me exactly what you want and it's yours. So...shall I just take my things off and get in or slowly remove them? Give you a little show?"

"As much as I want a show, I want you in here with me. Now. I just need to be close to you." Arizona smiled sheepishly.

"As you wish, my love." Kate quickly took off her things and got in, wrapping Arizona in her arms. "Mmm I am a terrible wife. I can't remember the last time we enjoyed a bath together. But I do remember my birthday a few months back. Em and JJ took the kids and we made a lot of use of that hot tub out back."

"You're not a terrible wife. Stop that." Arizona shook her head, and took a deep breath, getting serious. She rested her forehead against Kate's. "I'm not ready to face everything again." She sighed.

Kate took a cloth, dipped it in the water and ran it over Arizona's back. "I know. But you aren't his victim. You're a survivor. Look at the life it gave you? Gave us? I-I know it doesn't compare with what happened. I'm so sorry for that," Kate swallowed.

"You have a point. And no reason to apologize. I wouldn't have the life I have right now if not for what happened." She sighed.

"Can you believe the kids are so big? And smart. I swear Taylor totally takes after you. I was all thumbs with science at her age."

"I can't." She smiled wistfully, "feels like yesterday we were bringing them home, and being panicky new mommies." She nodded, thankful that Kate knew when to distract.

"What would you say to the idea of...adopting? Or fostering? I love the kids, don't get me wrong. I just...I kind of miss having a baby around." Kate asked gently.

"I'm not opposed to it. Not at all." Arizona nodded. "In fact, I love the idea."

She kissed Arizona's neck, continuing to run the warmed wash cloth over her wife's body. "I'd kind of hoped you would say that. I got some info on it for when we're all done with this trial."

"Really? Good. That's a light at the end of the tunnel." Arizona nodded, "I love you, have I said that?"

She kept washing her wife. "You say it without saying it in a thousand different ways. Making dinner. Taking care of the kids. The way you look at me. The way your eyes smile so brightly it makes my heart sore. You've more than said it today, I promise."

Feeling her breath catch in her throat, Arizona choked back the tears. She closed her eyes and leaned against Kate. "I'll say it until I breathe my last breath." She whispered.

"I will hold you to that," Kate grinned, reaching for the shower gel. She put some on the cloth and began washing her wife properly.

"Kate?" Arizona murmured. "What if I dream tonight?"

She took a moment to pick her words carefully. "You will. You'll dream of our life so far. Our life to come. Tim and Taylor growing up. New children we have yet to meet. You'll dream of when we're old and I'm cranky, telling you your coffee still isn't as good as mine," she teased.

Arizona turned and curled against Kate in the large bathtub. "I hope so." She nodded, "my coffee will never be as good as yours."

Kate held her gently. "Which is why you'll have to die first. I'd never like to think of you in a world with sub-par coffee," she winked, teasing.

Arizona shook her head and chuckled, "I wouldn't want to leave you here all alone."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and die together in some plane crash when we're 110," she grinned.

"That better be how it goes, I don't want to imagine a world without you in it." Arizona sighed. "Because it would be a dark place."

Kate smiled. "I feel the same, my love. Not to worry." She reached again for the gel, this time putting some into her hands to begin washing herself.

Arizona reached to help her lather the shower gel. "After this, would you be willing to hold your positively needy wife when we get to bed?" She smiled sweetly, but internally hating the feeling that she indeed seemed to get needy like this in the midst of stressful situations.

"I had already planned on it. And you're far from needy, darling. You went through something massive. I don't care if it could have been worse. It was bad enough, period. And I am here for you. Always." She added with a smile.

"I feel needy. I hate that. He makes me turn into this wilting flower whenever there is a mention of him. I had gotten past it, learning to compartmentalize again. I feel now, like I did those first few months thereafter." Arizona frowned. "I feel weak. And I'm not, I know I'm not."

Kate made sure to rinse them both off as Arizona was talking. "You're not needy or weak but I understand. Let's go get into bed and snuggle, okay? I'll always protect you."

"Okay." Arizona nodded, and stood to get out, reaching out a hand to help Kate out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Kate's shoulders, then doing the same to herself, before following her wife into their bedroom.

Kate dried herself as she bent, undoing the tub. "PJs or no?"

"No?" Arizona nodded, "I want...I...I need to be as close to you as possible, if that's okay."

"Of course, darling. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with whatever." She started the tap and reached for her toothbrush. She rinsed her mouth out and slipped under the covers, holding Arizona to her.

"I love you, Caitlin Todd." She whispered, nuzzling against her wife.

Kate smiled, drawing circles over Arizona's back. "And I love you, Arizona Robbins. You are going to close your eyes, listen to my heart beat and have happy dreams tonight. Dream of our future? The kids grown? Grandbabies? Me nagging you to not leave your glasses just laying around?" She grinned, her eyes twinkling as she felt she could see everything she was talking about.

Arizona nodded, smiling sleepily to Kate. "I will certainly try." She sighed, laying her head down, listening closely as she began to hear her wife's heartbeat. She began to relax, her muscles tense since Kate told her the news earlier in the evening. Soon enough her breaths began to even out, as she drifted off.

_"Has anyone seen my glasses?" An older Arizona called out, her glasses on a chain around her neck, and propped on top of her head. "I can't find them! Kate!" _

_Kate came in, her hair graying, shaking her head. "They're where I told you they'd be you old fool," she plucked the glasses off Arizona's head and showed them to her. "Keep it up and we'll be heading in to Dr. Mortimer for a mental fitness exam," she teased, kissing her wife gently. _

_"Oh! Well... I knew they were there, I was just testing you." Arizona grinned, dimples still shining beyond the few wrinkles on her face. _

_Kate narrowed her eyes. "My still-firm ass you were testing me. You got caught up in one of your thoughts again, didn't you? I know the kids will be down soon for Christmas. Which reminds me. I need your helpful self to come hold the ladder." _

_"Why are you climbing, Caitlin?" Arizona asked, walking over to hold onto the ladder. "And to answer your question, yes... I was lost in thought."_

"_How else are we going to get the star on top of the tree? It would not be Christmas without the star," she smiled. "What were you thinking on, my turtledove?" She went to the box, getting the star out first before heading to the ladder. _

_"I was thinking of all the grandbabies we'll be entertaining this year." Arizona smiled, holding out her arm, as extra insurance for her wife's stunt. _

_Kate smiled, getting a few rungs up and easily placing the star before coming down. "I know! I wish the kids lived closer. Maybe...we should think about selling this place and heading their way? Well," she furrowed her brow. "That wouldn't work either, would it? Tim is in San Francisco and Taylor's wherever Jordan gets stationed."_

_"We're fine where we're at for now, dear. Let's see where Jordan is stationed and then decide? Carrying on that tradition our parents started? Moving to our children." Arizona grinned. _

_Kate nodded. "Worked out for them. As they got up there, we were able to take care of them until they passed. I swear, Christmas still isn't the same without them." _

_"I know, but look at the traditions we have that keep them here with us. Our grandchildren love baking with us. Oh! remember when mom tried to teach Tim and Taylor how to make eggnog? It was terrible, but we choked it down."_

_Kate shook her head, smiling as she remembered. "They were so proud. But remember how quick we were when they asked if we wanted seconds to say 'No!'" She laughed. _

_"I recall." Arizona smiled wistfully. "I love you, you have honestly made me the happiest I could have ever imagined." _

"_Every time I look at you? I still see that bubbly, smiling Chief of PEDs wheeling toward me in her heelie's," Kate grinned, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist. "Had you told me in college I'd be married to a woman, have two amazing children and the life we have? I'd have said you were crazy," she grinned still, her dimples showing. _

_"Life is amazing that way, isn't it?" Arizona nodded, pulling Kate with her to the couch. "Can we sit? I miss this." She motioned between them. _

_Kate nodded and sat, wrapping an arm around Arizona gently. "I do too, love. I do too. Promise me you're not going to ever die, okay?" She gave a half smile. "You're never going to break my heart?" _

_Arizona looked at Kate with a confused, but sad smile. "My dear, I will do my very best not to leave you here without me." She rubbed Kate's hand gently, within the past couple of years, both women had come to realize they weren't getting any younger. They knew their time would come sooner rather than later, but tried not to dwell on it. _

_Kate rested her head on Arizona's shoulder, letting herself relax. Softly she began humming, 'It Had to Be You.' _

_Arizona smiled to herself as she settled against the couch, relaxing along with her wife. "It had to be you, my love. Thank you for saving me all those years ago." She whispered, closing her eyes._

Kate woke first, watching the light streaming through the blinds, hitting Arizona just so. She smiled, her heart thankful her wife slept soundly through the night. It was in those moments she actually did believe she had helped save her wife. Knowing the hell Arizona had gone through mentally, the flashbacks and PTSD before. It was hard for Kate to think in that time she'd really done any good. She leaned over and kissed Arizona's forehead softly. "I love you. I'll get up and get the kids ready for school if you want to sleep some more."

Arizona stretched and looked towards Kate, her eyes attempting to adjust to the light. "Hmm? Are you sure? Just sleeping so good. Good dreams." She mumbled sleepily, curling up.

"I'm very sure," Kate reached out and caressed Arizona's shoulder. "You got them all set, I'll get them on their way." She looked over her shoulder once more before leaving Arizona to sleep, loving the sight she had.

She made her way first to Taylor's room, knocking first. "Are you up, little bug?" Without an answer. She opened the door to find their daughter not in her room. Kate headed over to the bathroom and knocked. "Little bug? Are you in here?"

"Yes, mama. Almost done. Just about to brush my teeth."

"Wonderful. Be quiet going downstairs? Mommy is still sleeping." Kate added.

"Okay, mama. I will."

She wandered over to Timothy's door and knocked. No answer. Kate chuckled to herself as she opened and went inside. The boy was sprawled out eight ways to Sunday. "How is that even comfortable?" She asked even though she knew he was sleeping. "Just like your mommy." Kate knelt down and rubbed his back. "Time to get up, darling. School is soon. Breakfast is in the works."

"Five more minutes?" He protested.

"Just like mommy. You had five more minutes while Taylor got ready. Up and dressed, at that table for breakfast in ten minutes or I'll be back with a bucket of water." Kate always threatened. Fortunately for her the boy never took it that far. "And be quiet. Mommy's sleeping."

"Okay." The little boy yawned, sat up and then stretched.

Kate leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Thank you." She went downstairs and found Taylor already getting out breakfast things. "Thank you, my little love bug. Such a help," she went and hugged their daughter.

"Mommy says I am a lot like you." She grinned, "may I have orange juice instead of apple this morning?"

"I don't think I was ever as sweet as you," Kate smiled. "Certainly, darling. Can you pour brother a glass as well? Make a nice change." She got the coffee going for her and Arizona and started fixing the eggs.

"Okay, I can do that." Taylor smiled, pouring two glasses of juice. "So why is mommy still sleeping? Is she sick?"

"It's a special day for mommy. Like how we let you and Tim sleep in sometimes just because? Even if it's not your birthday? She's done some wonderful work at the hospital and deserves a little extra rest."

Timothy made it in, rubbing his eyes and pretending to be grouchy.

"Look's like someone hates mornings. Thank your sister. She poured you orange juice. You two go wash your hands, toast will be done in a moment."

Suddenly his eyes got big and he grinned. "Really? Not apple? Aw, thanks, Taylor." He went and hugged his sister.

"I'm sweet like that." Taylor grinned and headed towards the hallway bathroom to wash her hands.

"And humble, my girl. Don't forget how humble you are." Kate got the eggs and toast on the table. Taylor had already gotten out the yogurt. When everyone finished, Kate noticed the time. "I'm going to soak the dishes but you'll do them when you get home, Timothy?"

He sighed and nodded. "If I have to."

Kate pointed to the chore chart. "It's your week to wash." She got all the dishes into the sink and put some hot, soapy water in as well. "Lunch bags, backpacks and head to the door," she pointed to the door.

The gathered their things. Kate jotted a quick note to her wife. 'Back soon. Coffee's fresh. Do NOT do the dishes! Tim will do them later. Love you.' She grabbed her bag and phone, keys in hand and headed off.

Arizona slept a little longer than she'd intended, but the smell of breakfast lured her to the kitchen. She found the note and smiled, knowing their son probably gave her wife an exasperated sigh when she asked him to do so. She poured herself a cup of coffee, and took a seat at the table and began enjoying the toast that Kate had left.

As she got in, Kate realized things felt different. "Honey? Are you up?" She called out gently.

"Ummhmm, in the kitchen. I just annihilated that stack of toast." She blushed.

Kate came in and frowned. "I'm sorry, love. I thought I'd be back sooner and would make you eggs. How would you like them?"

"Hmm... Over easy?" She asked, "it's okay, I wasn't expecting you to have it waiting for me."

"You hate cold eggs," Kate winked as she got the eggs back out. "More toast, or you're good on toast?"

"I'm good on toast... For days." She grinned.

Kate chuckled. "Thought so. How were your dreams?" She got the pan going and dropped Arizona's eggs.

"Really good... We were old, and happy. And you hummed 'It Had to be You' to me." Arizona smiled, "I lost my glasses, and you found them, on my head."

"I can see that," she plated the eggs and brought them to her wife. "Freshen your coffee?"

"Please?" She smiled, "how did you sleep?"

Kate kissed Arizona's cheek as she snagged her mug and headed to refill it. "I...was a little restless. I worried you'd have bad dreams so I kept waking up. I'm sorry. I'm too overprotective. I just," she blushed. "I wanted to be alert if there was even a whimper or sign of a problem."

Arizona frowned, and hung her head. "I'm sorry."

As she set Arizona's mug in front of her, Kate tilted her wife's chin gently. "Shh, don't even. It's me, honey. I...I have a hair-trigger for people I love. You know that. You even mention Taylor or Tim has a fever and I'm on WebMD meanwhile I have the best doctor in the world right here. Suddenly their fever means our kids have cancer," she shook her head at herself.

"I know, but I can't help but feel badly for making you so hyper vigilant like this."

"You didn't. Ari did. I-I walked away from that looking over my shoulder. Even after I knew he was dead. I couldn't be too safe. That's why I was so insistent when you were doing better to teach you self-defense. For the first time in my life I found love with you. I found home. I-I couldn't risk losing that for even a second. Does that make sense?"

"It makes sense." Arizona nodded. "Makes perfect sense."

Kate squeezed Arizona's hand gently. "Eggs okay? Not too runny?"

"They're delicious." She smiled, "I love you."

"And I love you. Hotch gave me the time off. Whatever you want or need? It's all you today until the kids get home. Oh! Dr. Carlton is available for a session with you today if you needed? Before the family session tomorrow?" Kate sat, sipping her own coffee.

"I think that might be for the best." Arizona nodded, "seeing Dr. Carlton. I'll need to stop and talk to the chief and explain my need for a leave of absence as well." Her brow furrowed as she went over all she needed to do.

"I already contacted her for you," Kate blushed. "I said my mother was quite ill and we'd have to travel back and forth a great deal. I...might have uh...had Garcia hack her computer to find out her own mother was battling cancer. She was more than happy to oblige. I know you weren't forthcoming with what happened to you, and the media couldn't post anything on you due to laws."

Arizona nodded, and felt her eyes fill with tears. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You never, ever have to thank me," Kate leaned in, kissing Arizona gently.

"You always say that. Yet here I am forever grateful to you." Arizona smiled, leaning into another kiss.

Kate grinned and held Arizona's hand. "Okay."

The day proceeded in routine fashion. Kate dropped Arizona off at her appointment which happened to fall blessedly between picking up the kids. She drove back and grabbed her wife after she was out and everyone headed home.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" Timothy asked, settling into his seat.

"Tim, is that all you ever think about?" Arizona asked, looking back at their son.

Kate looked in the rear view mirror. "What are you making?"

"Maybe." Timothy nodded, "and I was thinking maybe we could just order pizza. Please?"

"Yeah, mamas... Please?" Taylor chimed in.

Kate kept on. "And you two are paying? I mean, pizza is great. Money doesn't grow on trees," she kept driving toward their house. "So you two are willing to buy dinner, right?" She hated being the 'bad guy,' but if it meant her wife wasn't, Kate would take the hit.

"I don't have any money, Mama." Timothy frowned. "I'm just a kid!"

"A kid who gets paid to take out the trash and clean his room. When I was your age? That was just what we did as a member of a family. So if you want pizza? I think you and sister have to work. What do you think, mommy?" Kate looked to Arizona.

Arizona looked to Kate surprised, "I... Um... I think Mama is right, you two need to earn enough to get pizza."

Both children protested. "Mommy? Please? You're our favorite," Taylor stated.

Kate felt hot tears burn but kept herself focused on driving.

"I love you two, but mommy is right." She snaked her hand across the console and squeezed Kate's thigh. "Tonight we'll have grilled cheeses and soup. And if you two do all your chores this week, without us having to ask? Maybe we'll get pizza this weekend."

Timothy rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't we have lost on a Mama day?"

Kate quickly pulled the car to a safe spot to park. "Timothy Daniel! Do not even. You apologize to your mother. I will not accept that behavior ever."

The boy blushed with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't mean...Thank you for whatever dinner you make," he nodded.

She looked to Kate, and whispered, "it's fine, really." But nodded when she continued. "It's okay, Timothy. You both need to learn you don't always get what you want in life. That's all we're trying to teach you."

Tim sighed. "But why? Pizza is so good. Don't you want pizza, mommy?"

"That's enough, Timothy. Pizza isn't happening tonight." Arizona turned and looked at their son, the boy had inherited the argumentative gene from her, there was no denying it.

"Please? Taylor and I will...I don't know? Whatever you want us to do."

"Timoth Daniel? No is no, period. Your mothers will make dinner. You will eat it or starve." Kate felt herself tense when their son pushed.

"But...!" Timothy called out once more.

Arizona turned in her seat, emotions from the night before and most of her day bubbled up, "Timothy! That's it! That's enough. When we get home... Go to your room. You're grounded." She turned back in her seat, and sighed, reaching for Kate's hand.

She squeezed Arizona's hand lovingly. "Your mother is right. Too much back talk lately, young man," she looked in the rearview at their very pouting son. Really, Kate knew Arizona's punishment was excessive but she would not show a weakened front to their son.

"You two are so unfair! I have the most unfair mommies!" He crossed his arms, and huffed.

"No you don't. They're good mommies." Taylor nodded.

"You would say that. You're a teacher's pet at school and now you wanna be that at home. Suck up!"

Kate got out of the car, reigning her upset in. She opened the back door and unbuckled their son. "You are coming with me. You want to act like a man? Let's go."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Kate? Come back to the car... We'll handle it when we get home." Arizona motioned her back.

She waved her hand to her wife, knowing Arizona would understand. They didn't get too far before she knelt down, getting on Tim's level. "I know you want to be like your friends. Snap your fingers and get what you want? Life is not like that, my boy. Never has been. We get back to the car? You are going to thank your mommy for making you such a great dinner, do you understand me?" Never did she raise a hand or her voice to their son. "I have never been more ashamed of you than I was in that car."

Timothy hung his head and nodded, "I'm sorry, Mama." When he finally looked up, large tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. "I'll be a better boy, I promise."

Kate hugged him back, her own tears spilling over. "I know you will. You will do your name proud. I want you to get back in that car and ask mommy how you can help her with dinner. You're a very, very good boy. Your Uncle Tim would be so proud you carried on his name."

Timothy nodded once more, "Yes ma'am." He turned and headed back towards the car, before getting in, he knocked on Arizona's window, "Mommy, can you open your door? This can't wait."

"Yes?" Arizona opened her door, and looked at her son curiously, noticing his red eyes. She glanced up to see Kate walked towards them wiping her own eyes. "What's up, little man?"

Timothy paused for a moment and then leaned in, hugging his mother. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was being a brat and I see that now. Mama didn't say that at all but I-I disappointed her. I don't like disappointing either of you."

Arizona felt a knot form in her throat as he explained himself. "You've gotta do better, kiddo. Mama and I need you to be big and tough. You can't act like that, okay? We love you, we don't do things or say no to be mean to you. We do it to take care of you." She whispered, kissing his cheek. "I love you, lovebug."

Timothy nodded. "I know. W-we went to that shelter at Christmas and all those little boys and girls had nothing last year. Taylor and I are lucky. I have to remember that more," he nodded as he hugged Arizona.

"You do." She nodded, "my smart boy."

Timothy gently let go and got in his seat. Kate buckled him back up and set off for home.

After dinner both women gathered the two kids into the living room. "Mama and I need you to listen really close, okay?" Arizona explained.

The siblings looked from eachother to their mothers and nodded.

"Do you remember how much I have told you to be careful with strangers? How they lie?" Kate looked at their kids.

The children nodddd in unison.

"Well, I met mommy because a very bad man snatched her. He's in prison. Going on trial soon for what he did," Kate tried not being too graphic. "Mommy's job is healing sick boys and girls, right? And mine is finding people when they go missing. So that time, I was lucky enough to find mommy and guess what? She loved me back! How amazing is that?"

"That's great!" Taylor smiled, "I'm glad mommy loved you back."

Timothy looked at both women studiously, "So, he's going to court? He's in big trouble isn't he?" The boy asked.

"Yes, lots of trouble." Arizona nodded, "which is why we wanted to talk to you. Mama and I have to go to Seattle in a couple of weeks. So, we wanted to talk to you, and tell you we're not gone forever, just for a little while."

"And friends from mama's work are going to be watching you two closely. We don't want reporters trying to get to you or bother you. You don't need to know everything right now. You're both so young and precious. But when you're older, if mommy feels like she can share, maybe she will?" Kate looked gently to her wife.

Arizona nodded, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Yes, someday."

Timothy reached a hand. "We love you, mommy. We are just glad you're safe now. Mama will always keep all of us safe." He nodded as he squeezed his mothers arm.

"Thank you, Timothy." Arizona smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "We love you too. I'm glad I have you, Taylor and Mama. I feel very safe and loved."

Taylor leaned in and hugged Arizona tightly.

Kate relaxed back for a moment, a little smile on her lips. "I hate the circumstances but I can't say I mind the results," she leaned in, giving her family a big hug.

Arizona squeezed Taylor against her, "my lovebugs. You two are so smart, and so sweet." She looked at Kate as she spoke, and nodded. "I couldn't agree more, I love you three."

"And I love you all," Kate added.

Taylor grinned. "Mama said we are smart like you and tough like her."

"Hey. Mommy is tough too. Just in different ways." Kate smiled. "But she is definitely smarter than me, hands down. We have a family session tomorrow with Dr. Carlton to talk more about all this. But for now do either of you have questions or concerns?"

Taylor looked thoughtful for a moment, and the looked at her moms. "He can't get to mommy can he? He can't hurt her anymore, right?"

"Physically, no. He's locked away and under constant watch. But um, sometimes mommy has nightmares of what happened. Which is why I hold her close when she sleeps. Like when you and Tim have bad dreams?" Kate bit her lip, hoping she hadn't said anything to upset her wife.

Timothy furrowed his brow, "Why don't you do that 'Bad dreams go away' rhyme that Mommy taught us? They help me. I think they help Taylor too." He nodded, trying to think of a way to help.

The little girl nodded. "It helps a lot. Every time."

"We'll try that sometime, don't you think, honey?"

Arizona nodded silently, holding their children close.


	38. Chapter 38

Kate made sure to get the kids packed and over to their parents while Arizona got her own things packed. She didn't want her wife to stress or focus on minor things because what was to come would be stressful enough. "Thank you both so much. If this were falling at a different time in the school year we could take them with us. Not be in the courtroom, of course. We're just so grateful you two live close by." Kate said to Barb and Daniel, giving each a hug.

"It's no trouble at all, dear. We love our grandchildren," Daniel smiled, hugging back.

"Besides, you're taking care of our daughter. It's the least we can do," Barb added.

Kate shook her head. "Trust me. The least you could do is what my family did. You two mean the world to us." She headed into the den to find the kids reading. "You two will be the sweet angels we know you are for grandma and grandpa?"

"Of course, Mama." Timothy nodded.

Taylor smiled up from her book, "Keep mommy safe, tell her I'll come visit her in her dreams. Lots of good ones."

Tears misted Kate's eyes. She went over and hugged their daughter. "How did you get to be so darn sweet?" She kissed Taylor's forehead and then hugged Timothy.

"Good parents?" Taylor said, matter of factly. "We love you, Mama. Make sure Mommy knows that too."

"And we love you. I'll make sure she knows." She hugged them one more time before leaving. She headed home, keeping the speed but took back routes that were faster. "Honey? I'm back. How are you doing?" She headed upstairs.

Arizona had all but packed everything she needed. Her suitcase sat zipped, along with two garment bags holding all of her business suits. She paced around the room, going over her list in her head once more, making sure she indeed had everything. "What?... oh, I'm okay." She nodded.

Kate came over and wrapped her arms around her wife. "The kids send their love. And Taylor wants you to know she's going to visit you in your dreams while we're away," she smiled. "I swear that is all your kid. I was never that sweet."

"Shh, she acts just like you." Arizona nodded, leaning into her wife.

"If you say so. All I know is I give what I get. Do you feel you're pretty much packed? Emily and JJ will be here in about an hour."

"I'm… I think I'm done. All ready. I've gone over my little list in my mind about ten times. I think… yeah. I'm good."

Kate nodded. "Can I go fix you something to eat?" She began gathering Arizona's bags to take them downstairs. "Or get you something to drink?"

"I can get those… Stop. Let me… please? You've been so attentive, and I...go relax, I'll make us a sandwich or something. I need something to keep me busy." Arizona nodded, reaching for her bags.

"I...sorry." Kate let the bags go. "I'll go read the paper in the den," she nodded, biting her lip.

"I wasn't fussing at you… I'm sorry, I'm just on edge is all." Arizona frowned.

"You're fine," she nodded. "I'll just let you be. I'm sorry. All I can think to do is try and take care of you."

"Don't leave me be. Never, never leave me. Promise me you'll always be beside me?"

Kate took Arizona's hand into hers, holding tightly. "Not ever. You and the kids are my life. Without you all I'm nothing."

Arizona squeezed Kate's hand and nodded, "Good." She smiled, "come with me to the kitchen? I'm sorry I snapped at you, you were just taking care of me. Like you always do." She smiled and kissed her wife.

Kate kept a hold of Arizona's hand as they walked. "And you take care of me. That's kind of how a marriage thing works well," she grinned.

"Yes, Agent Smartypants. That's how marriage works." She grinned in return to Kate.

Kate winked and let her free hand fall to Arizona's ass. "Darn right, Surgeon Sexy-ass." She squeezed.

Arizona shook her head and chuckled. "I love you."

"I know. And I love you." They got into the kitchen and Kate headed over to the fridge. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Surprise me." Arizona smiled.

Kate got out some left overs that would otherwise go bad while they were away. "Mind getting the drinks?"

"Sure. Pick your poison, my dear." She smiled, standing and making her way to the fridge.

"Well, that would be more in line with your coffee," Kate grinned. She began microwaving the food.

"That's just mean." Arizona playfully frowned.

Kate came over and kissed Arizona's pout gently. "I can't pass up a moment to get a look like that. It's just too adorable."

"Mmmhmm." Arizona rolled her eyes, "always making fun of my coffee, one of these days, you're gonna want my coffee."

Kate squeezed Arizona to her as she leaned close, her breath teasing her wife's earlobe. "Baby? I always want your _coffee_."

Arizona shivered, her throat going dry. "I... Ahem... Um... Wow." She cleared her throat grabbing two waters out of the fridge.

Kate moved from her wife but ghosted her hands over Arizona's torso. "I know you are," she went over, getting their plates and setting them on the table.

It took Arizona a moment to regain her composure before she headed to the table as well. "You... Are evil." She grinned. Her breath finally evening out.

"Am not," Kate smirked. "I'm adorable. And completely in love with my wife."

"Yes, you are! You should be glad I didn't take you right there on the kitchen counter." Arizona chuckled, "I'm in love with my wife too." She smiled.

Kate shrugged and smiled. "Give Em and JJ a little show before we all head off? I do kind of have a wild streak every now and then."

"Don't tempt me woman, we have time before they get here." Arizona grinned.

Kate grinned and raised her brow. "You wanna?"

"Let's eat..." Arizona smiled, knowing it would tease her wife.

Kate's eyes narrowed as she shot a glance to her wife. "Tease! What was that term Em used? Beaver-baiter!"

Arizona giggled, as she opened her water. "Sorry, sweetie. You've teased me before and left me hanging."

Kate's jaw dropped. "When? You tell me when?"

"Many times." Arizona nodded, "I don't recall specifics. But you've teased me before, my love."

"Never left you hanging," she growled slightly but ate. "You will pay later. Trust me," she grinned.

"Oh will I?" Arizona grinned playfully. "Bring it on." She quirked an eyebrow.

Kate grinned. "I always carry my cuffs, you know," she leaned over, kissing Arizona's cheek.

Arizona reached and turned Kate to look at her. She looked into her wife's eyes, a sparkle lit them, "I look forward to your distraction." She pressed her lips to Kate's, smiling as she kissed her deeply.

Kate moaned, kissing her wife deeply back. She drew her hand and ran her fingers through Arizona's silky hair.

"I love you." Arizona whispered.

Kate smiled. "I love you. All finished with your food? I'll clean up the dishes. Em and JJ should be here shortly."

"Okay." Arizona smiled, "I'll go gather our things, and put them by the door."

"Okay, sweetheart. Thank you." Kate got all the dishes rinsed and put them in the washer. She dried her hands just in time.

The doorbell rang and Emily's voice called out. "The carriage for the princess is here."

Arizona answered the door, "My girls! Hi! We're almost ready. Kate?!" She called back into the house, "Em and JJ are here!"

"I thought I felt trouble," Kate grinned as she came out, noticing Em and Arizona hugging. "Hands above her waist, Prentiss," she teased her best friend.

"Hey.. What good is a hug, if I can't feel her up?" Emily chuckled.

JJ cleared her throat. "Your wife is right here?"

Emily grinned, hugging Kate and stepping back. "I just like harassing Kate."

"Turn about would be fair play, JJ," she grinned. "I'm a really good butt-grabber," she winked. "I'd never leave you out of that."

"Well in that case, you owe me a hug." JJ grinned.

Kate grinned, pulling JJ in for a hug but keeping it clean. "How are you still so flawless? You and Arizona? I swear. I must have terrible genes."

"Stop it, you're just as gorgeous as the first day you walked into the BAU." JJ nodded.

Kate blushed. "Who's the flirt now?" She winked and let her friend go. "Still. I think Em and I scored way above our class." She wandered over, grabbing her and Arizona's bags.

Arizona reached for her bags, "are we ready?" She turned and looked at Emily and Kate. "And we still think you two scored perfectly."

Kate kissed Arizona softly. "We're ready," she nodded.

Arizona took a deep breath and looked around the house once more before walking out towards the car. A sense of dread suddenly washed over her as the gravity of everything began to set in.

Sensing a shift in her wife, Kate quickly got their things into the trunk and opened the door. Once they were inside, she took Arizona's hand. "You're not alone, my love. Not ever alone."

"I know. I just dread it." Arizona sighed.

She wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulder. "I get it."

Leaning her head over onto Kate's shoulder, she closed her eyes and relaxed. "Never leave me, I don't want a world where you're not." She whispered.

Kate kissed Arizona's forehead. "Swear. You're stuck with me, kid. Do or die. Better or worse. I need someone to change my diapers when I'm old," Kate grinned.

"Who's gonna change mine?" Arizona looked at Kate. "I love you."

Kate grinned. "You're a doctor. You'll self-cath or something," she winked. "I love you too."

"You've always got a plan." Arizona grinned.

"You two are still as sickeningly sweet as the first time we saw you together." Emily chuckled.

"Oh hush, Em. You know you and JJ are just as sickening. How's little Amelia?"

"Wonderful. She and Henry are constantly arguing over something lately. But she thinks he's so cool." JJ nodded.

"Well, he is. I've taught him everything he knows." Emily chuckled. "Amelia is a miniature JJ, through and through."

"We are going to have a family thing again. But no camping," Kate waved. "No way."

"What? Why?" Arizona asked. "You were adorable trying to pee in the woods."

"At least you didn't get poison ivy on your ass!" Emily chuckled.

"I still do not get how the hell you did that, Em! And no. If we rented a cabin? Fine. But come on. Maybe a beach thing? We both love the waves," Kate grinned.

"After all of this trial crap? Let's plan on that?" JJ asked.

Kate smiled. "How does that sound, honey? Nice all inclusive resort?" She squeezed Arizona's shoulders again.

"Hmm? Yes. That sounds perfect. An escape." Arizona nodded.

"Good," Kate smiled and kissed Arizona softly.

Arizona felt herself begin to doze off as the plane settled into flight. She rested her head on Kate's shoulder, and relaxed.

_"Make another move, and she's dead, Arizona. I mean it." His cold voice sent chills over Arizona. "And then I'll kill you, and then I'll go after your kids. You can't keep them safe anymore." He grinned._

_"P-please?! No... Let her go." Arizona pleaded, as Ralph had his arm wrapped around Kate's neck, a knife against her skin. "Take me. You can have me, let her go, and leave my family alone."_

"_No, it's fine. Just close your eyes, honey. I'll be fine. Do what you want, you monster. Let Arizona and our children go. I'm your perverted prize!" Kate spat. _

_"No! Kate, you promised me. Forever. Growing old together." Arizona whimpered. "Please, Ralph. Take me. Please?"_

"_And you promised me the same! The kids need you! Just let me do this, dammit!" _

_"I can't live without you, Kate." Arizona cried. _

"_I know! I can't live without you. I'm sorry. J-just let him take me and live. Please?" _

_"You girls plead a beautiful case, but I'm afraid that even with all the begging, it won't save you. Either of you. Your wife is a noble woman, giving herself for you. And your children. How will you ever go on without her?" _

_"I... I won't have to. You're going to let her go." Arizona readied herself, recalling moves from her self defense classes. She crouched as if ready to tackle the man. _

_"I told you, no closer." He pressed the blade a little harder against Kate's skin, drawing blood. "Don't make me angry, Arizona."_

"_I've had better from worse than you," Kate shot. "That is barely a flesh wound. Don't listen to him. He's all talk, honey. You can do this." _

_Arizona took a deep breath, and lunged. Taking them into the floor. He let go of Kate, who she noticed rolled to the side, as he moved to plunge the knife at Arizona. She moved, the blade catching her arm as she drew an elbow across his face. _

_Kate maneuvered the psycho into a headlock. "Get him, honey. Do what you will. He deserves it." _

_Arizona's vision became clouded by tears as she began swinging, punching with all she had inside of her. After knocking him unconscious, Kate released him, and restrained him. Arizona took notice of Kate's wound which looked worse than she'd realized. "you're bleeding..." Arizona pointed, noting how pale her wife had become. "Sit, let me take care of you."_

_Kate felt woozy and nodded. "S-sure." She slumped back against the wall._

_"Stay with me, you need to stay awake." Arizona nodded, ripping her part of her shirt away, and applying pressure to the wound. "stay with me, h-help is on the way."_

"_I'm here, I promise. Always." Kate reassured. _

"Stay? Stay with me? Don't... I'm applying pressure..." Arizona murmured against Kate's shoulder, "stay awake, it's okay. He didn't take you from me..."

Hearing her wife's words, Kate slowly woke from her own nap. She hugged her tenderly. "And he never will," she kissed Arizona's forehead. "I'm all yours. Forever."

Emily looked over taking notice of the stirring, removing her earphones. "Is she okay?" She asked Kate quietly.

Kate gently waved her hand, "It's normal. No worries. Thank you for checking though."

She gave a silent thumbs up, and went back to her movie.

"Did I wake you?" Arizona asked quietly.

Kate smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. Did I wake you?"

Arizona rubbed her eyes, knowing Kate was lying to her. "You have sleepy eyes, you were asleep and I woke you." She frowned. "I'm sorry. I just... Another dream."

"Shh. It's fine. Nothing to be sorry for," Kate kissed Arizona softly. I love you. Please, understand that? You're my everything."

"I love you too. So very much." Arizona whispered.

Kate smiled. "Want to tell me about your dream?"

Arizona shook her head, "Same thing I always dream when I'm stressed. He had a knife to your throat." She whispered, "he hurt you, but we took him down. I... I was trying to save you when I woke up."

Kate kissed Arizona's forehead. "I'm so proud of you. You're still doing well! We took him down. You're not cycling backward. That's very, very good."

Arizona smiled sadly, "he still hurt you." She murmured. "I do agree, it's good we took him down."

"It hurts me knowing this still shakes you. In a way, your dream was right. But at the same time, we fought back. You're still winning and that's what matters."

Arizona nodded, and curled against Kate once more, "I love you. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one. Trust me." Kate smiled.

Kate held Arizona's hand tightly, reassuring her wife as best she could things would be fine. Today was just the preliminary and meeting with the District Attorney. Kate and the rest of the BAU team did their rounds yesterday. Today, she was just there to support her wife. "She's very nice, honey. I promise."

They got to the reception desk. A young man looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Michael. This is Arizona Robbins. She has an appointment with Ms. Novac."

The intern looked at the computer and nodded. "I see. One moment?" He picked up the phone and relayed to her their arrival.

The woman came out of her office, a gentle smile on her lips. "Kate? Lovely to see you again. And this must be your wife? Dr. Arizona Robbins?" She extended her hand.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, I wish it was under better circumstances." Arizona shook her hand, and smiled politely, yet nervously.

"As do I. Please, come in. And please, call me Casey. I'm only used to 'Novac' when I'm getting barked at by other attorneys," she chuckled, showing the women into her office. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink? Michael would be happy to make a run somewhere."

"I'm good thank you, but if I may have a glass of water?" Arizona nodded, "No appetite."

Casey nodded. "I understand. Sparkling or no?" She went to her wet bar and looked in the fridge. "And please, feel free to have a seat wherever you'd like. The chairs? The couch?"

Kate drew Arizona's hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"Flat is fine." Arizona nodded, motioning to the couch with Kate. "Thank you, Casey."

She brought over two chilled bottles, handing one to each woman. "No problem." She smiled, taking a seat across from them. "Given the fact the defendant is already facing down the barrel of a gun on numerous charges and already has multiple life sentences, this is just procedure, really. We did try offering him a deal just to spare you going through this. When you go into that courtroom, I need you to know you're doing so because that monster wants to torment you further. There's really no other reason he's doing this."

Arizona took a deep breath and nodded, "O-Okay. Hasn't he done enough?" She frowned.

"More than. I just wanted you to know fully in order to prepare yourself. If I could have done anything short of letting that monster go to prevent putting you through this, I would have," the woman said sincerely.

"I understand, and I appreciate that." Arizona smiled weakly to the woman, "I really do."

"Are you ready to get started?" Casey asked gently.

"I am." Arizona squeezed Kate's hand tightly, and looked at her once more to ground herself.

Kate held Arizona's hand as she and Casey went over the night and subsequent kidnapping. The parts Arizona could remember, that was.

While that part wrapped smoothly, Casey took a breath. "Now, are you ready for the defense? I can't be as nice here since he won't be. But I don't want you surprised by anything they could throw at you."

"Yes. Go ahead, I know it won't be pretty." She nodded.

Thinking over everything Arizona had relaid, Casey began the brutal cross examination. "You claim my client came up behind you and forced you into his van, Dr. Robbins?"

"Yes, ma'am." Arizona nodded.

"Your history shows your father and brother were both in the military. Are we to believe neither ever gave you self-defense training?"

"That's correct, I've never been a physical person, when it comes to fighting. I mean I... I've defended myself before."

Casey took a step back. "You don't need to say the last line, Arizona. Maintain you were the victim. You should not have to have fought back, right?"

"R-right. I'm sorry." She shook her head, "they're going to say I had it coming, right?"

"More or less," Casey nodded. "And that isn't so at all. Just maintain to yourself you did nothing wrong. Let's try it again?" She gave a gentle smile.

"Okay." Arizona nodded, "that's correct, I've never been a very physical person when it comes to fighting." She took a deep breath, "how was that?"

"Better. You further allege my client drugged you with something, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. I felt a needle in my neck, and soon after fell unconscious."

"Yet your medical records found no trace of anything. So, it's really just a matter of you telling us this is what happened." Casey smiled. "And at that, you don't need to reply, I would object. If the defense seems that they are making a statement or answering their own questions, you don't ever need to respond. They are out of order and I will always object."

"Okay," Arizona nodded.

Casey nodded. "You allege my client ripped your top and fondled you, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Did you enjoy this, Dr. Robbins? Did it sexually stimulate you?" Casey waved her hand. "Again, I will object. No need to say a word. This is another in appropriate line of questioning. Actually, I will only object if the judge does not call the defense out on his own."

Arizona visibly bristled at Casey's question, her stomach flipped at the thought. "O-okay."

Casey reached out a sympathetic hand. "I'm sorry. They'll only do that to purposely throw you off."

"Right. No, I know. I'm sorry. I... Nothing about that experience was good." She shook her head, squeezing Kate's hand once more. "I'm just ready for this to be over." She nodded. "For him to stop haunting me."

"Understandable," Casey nodded. "How about I give you two a few minutes before we go on?"

"Okay." Arizona nodded, as Casey left the room. She turned to Kate. "I'm doing terrible."

"No you're not. Not at all! You're doing great. You shouldn't sound rehearsed on the stand anyway. If you're asked a question by the defense you're unsure on, just look to Casey. She'll guide you on whether to answer and where to cut your answer. And remember, she always gets to redirect. You can't fail. When we get on the stand, the team is going to bury that man. All you're really doing is putting up the headstone, okay?" Kate looked softly to her wife.

"Okay." Arizona sighed, wrapping her arms around Kate.

She held her wife feeling slightly at a loss. Nothing she could do would ever remove the horrors Arizona had gone through. "You are the strongest person I know. Don't ever doubt that."

"I'm trying to remember that. While I'm up there in front of everyone, I'll keep you right here." She pulled Kate's hand to her heart.

Kate kissed her softly. "Right where I belong. We have the appointment tonight with Dr. Melfi. And she's cleared her schedule. She'll be in the courtroom while you testify."

"She will?" Arizona smiled, "good, I'll try to keep my eyes on you all."

"Ready to finish up with Casey?" Kate asked softly.

"Yes." She nodded, "I might nap when we get back to the room. You, Em and JJ should go get something to eat."

Kate stroked Arizona's back. "I'm not leaving you alone through this. I'll go let Casey know you're ready." She got up and went to get the lawyer.

"Okay." She nodded, squeezing Kate's hand before letting go. "Thank you.."

"Nothing to thank me for," Kate smiled before she opened her door. "Casey? Arizona is ready to continue."

The woman looked up from her iPad and smiled. "Great." She came back in. "Ready to keep going?"

"Yes, ready." Arizona smiled politely.

Kate took her seat next to Arizona again, lacing their fingers together.

Arizona squeezed Kate's hand and took a deep breath, then looking to Casey. "What's next?"

The redhead took a moment, looking over the notes she'd made. "Now, you previously stated my client did not actually penetrate you, is that correct? No medical evidence was found of any type of rape or sexual assault?"

"That's correct." Arizona nodded.

"And you are very publically a lesbian, is that correct?"

"I... Yes. I am." Arizona nodded, furrowing her brow, "w-what difference does that make?"

"It is merely a question, Dr. Robbins. You stated earlier my client was going to do some 'ritual' to you? Are you certain this was purely based on the fact you are an out lesbian and not some other reason?"

"He stated that he wanted to cleanse me of my sins."

"And they couldn't be littering? Being a surgeon? How are you cerain it has to do with your sexuality, Dr. Robbins?"

"He... He said specifically he was cleansing me because I'm a lesbian. He stated I was an abomination."

Casey smiled. "Good job, Arizona. I think you're set. Do you want to go take a look at the courtroom?"

"That was good?" Arizona asked hopefully. "Yeah, I would, if that's okay."

Casey nodded and stood. "It's just downstairs. Plus, you'll get to see Kate and her team testify first, if you want, that is."

"I would, actually." She moved to stand and follow Casey and Kate.

Casey led the way.

Kate squeezed Arizona's hand gently. "You did great, hon. Don't doubt yourself. Excellent job."

"Thank you." She smiled, squeezing Kate's hand in return.

They got to the courtroom, Casey opened the door. "So, this is where the jury will sit," she motioned to the sectioned off seats. "Here is general seating for the public. Since trials are funded by tax dollars, we have to allow anyone in until capacity, so long as they abide by the code of conduct." They walked further inside. "Here," she gripped a chair, "is where I'll be. And my ADA, James. He's home sick today otherwise you'd have met."

Arizona nodded, looking around. "I... We won't be anywhere close to him, right?"

Casey nodded and moved. "The defense, is here. Given the nature of the crimes, should he choose to show, which I bet he will, he'll be cuffed to a chair, here." She moved to the last one at the table. "If he makes any outbursts, he will be taken out of the courtroom immediately. Just keep your eyes trained on me or your wife. Simple as that, right?"

"Right." Arizona nodded, "sorry, I'm a more together person than this normally."

Casey turned and took Arizona's free hand. "You've been through a trauma, Arizona. Do not ever, ever apologize to me or anyone else, alright? You're doing incredibly well. I…" she shook her head. "I can't even imagine. And then how slowly the 'justice' system works to process this creep? And you're still walking and talking and living a life? You're amazing. Nothing short of amazing."

Arizona blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Casey. That means a lot. I have a lot of cheerleaders in my corner." She smiled and squeezed Kate's hand tightly.

"That's sweet," Casey smiled wistfully. "I...had feelings for a woman years back. It seems like a lifetime ago," she sighed, thinking back. "I wish I'd had a tenth of the courage you two do just to tell her how I felt."

"What we have, it sort of happened. She saved me, and in the midst of all of it, we fell hard for one another. I'm sure there's still time to ring that bell." Arizona smiled.

"We saved each other," Kate gently corrected. "Trust me. I was a zombie before you. The whole team has said that."

Casey tilted her head. "Maybe...She's still back in New York. Heading up the Special Victim's Unit. It wouldn't hurt to uh, check in, would it?"

"Not at all." Arizona smiled, "I'm being brave and facing this creep tomorrow. And now I'm cheering you on, call her. Check in. If anything, just to say hello and that you miss her. Wouldn't hurt a thing."

The DA chuckled and nodded. "True point. You're a very wise woman, Arizona. Don't ever forget that."

"I will certainly try not to." Arizona smiled.

Kate smiled. "I'll never let you forget. Not one single day."

"You haven't since the day we met." She smiled.

"So yes, Casey. Contact this mystery woman. It's worth it. Always," she grinned and kissed Arizona gently.

Arizona smiled and nodded, "Kate is a wise one too." She winked.

The District Attorney felt outnumbered but didn't mind. "Fine, fine. I shall. Happy now, ladies?"

"Very much so. Thank you." Arizona smiled.

Kate grinned. "Well hey? This one? She totally turned me. So anything can happen, Novac. Just accept that. Maybe your mystery detective really has the hots for you but she's unable to say."

"Kate has a point." Arizona nodded.

Casey grinned. "So, you're good, Arizona? I'll go make that call. Otherwise, we can keep going. Whatever you need."

"I'm good." Arizona nodded, "I think a nap is happening in my future. I need some peaceful sleep before everything tomorrow."

Casey nodded. "I understand. You two get on your way and I'll take care of everything I need to. You did wonderfully, Arizona. Really. I don't just say that. I don't want you to hesitate or feel rehearsed. You were authentic the whole way through and that's what matters to me."

Kate took her wife's hand and smiled. "You did great, honey. Let me get you back to rest some before Dr. Melfi? Maybe we'll get a bite on the way back or something?"

"That sounds good." Arizona nodded, she smiled back to Casey. "Thank you, Casey… I trust you'll take care of me, of all of us tomorrow. I'll sleep a little better tonight."

Casey smiled. "Absolutely. Remember? I'm in your corner, all the way. This dirtbag is going down."

Kate nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Casey. Let's go get that bite, hon. My stomach is starting to eat it's way to my spleen." She grinned.

Arizona held tightly to Kate's hand, as they turned to leave, "You choose, whatever you like." She kissed Kate's cheek, "See you tomorrow, Casey." She waved as they left.

Casey watched the women leave as she reached for her cell phone.

Kate wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist. "I love you, I'd never lie to you. You did good, kid. If you feel flustered for a second? Just look to me, okay?"

"I will." Arizona nodded, she grinned at Kate's vocabulary. "You know for some reason, it makes me smile when you call me Kid." She chuckled, "I'm not sure why, a little Casablanca nostalgia maybe?" She leaned over and kissed Kate softly as they walked. "I love you too."

"Well, it can't be the ages. You're only two months shy of me," she winked as they kept walking. "I love you too. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," she winked to her wife again as they got to their car.


	39. Chapter 39

Lastly, Kate was on the stand. The slimy defense lawyer did everything he could to prove she focused the case only on his client to help her lover.

"No. At the time, I was not gay. Or active, I guess? I received those messages from a cell phone that was identified without question as being your clients," she countered.

The man looked perturbed.

"What? You asked a question. I answered it honestly. Did you think I was sending those messages to myself? Not for a second would I." Kate protested.

Arizona shifted in her seat, watching as Kate seemed to be under the microscope. The defense attorney was nothing short of an arrogant man with a Napoleon complex, from what Arizona could see. She hoped her wife would make eye contact with her soon, wanting to feel grounded and wanting to center Kate as well.

She shot a smile to her wife and regained herself. "Never, at any time did I ask members of my team to falsify evidence for my wife! Be my guest to check that," she said with confidence.

The defense attorney nodded, "I see. So we are to believe that my client centered in on you, you saved Dr. Robbins, and now you're happily married, and that is all just a fluke? No favoritism, no bending the rules for her, correct?"

"Life happens. I will not apologize for that. None of that mitigates what the rest of my team swore to under oath." She held her ground sternly.

The smarmy man had a happy grin plastered on his face. "Would you lie to protect your family?"

Kate looked at the lawyer, and narrowed her eyes. "No, I wouldn't. The truth is what I live by. And the truth has kept us alive and together thus far."

The man waved his hand. "I'm done with this witness."

Judge Holden looked to Casey. "Do the People want to redirect?"

Casey nodded and stood. "We do, your honor. Agent Todd, you have had an exemplary record with our government. You began your career as a Secret Service Agent, is that correct?"

"I did, yes," Kate nodded.

"In fact, you were so trusted, you were assigned directly to the President, is that right?"

"Objection, your Honor! What does any of this have to do with the matter at hand?" The defense attorney puffed.

Casey looked to the judge. "The defense is questioning Agent Todd's integrity, your Honor. We are simply showing despite her personal life with the victim, she is an honest individual."

The man nodded. "Over ruled. Continue."

When the defense attorney looked like he was going to say something else, the judge shot him a death-glare and he sat back down.

"And as you stated, at the time this case came to the attention of the BAU, you were not romantically involved with Dr. Robbins?"

Kate shook her head. "I was not involved with anyone, let alone a woman, at that time."

"Thank you, Agent Todd. We have nothing further." Casey smiled and walked back to her seat.

"Agent Todd, you are dismissed." The judge stated.

She nodded politely and left the stand, heading toward her wife. JJ moved, sitting next to Emily. Kate laced her fingers with Arizona's as she sat down. "How are you doing, my love?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

Arizona took a deep breath and squeezed Kate's hand. "I'm okay, you're giving me a sense of bravery. You all are." She whispered. "How are you?"

Kate smiled. "I'm doing well. And we're not brave. This is just a job. You're the brave one. Don't forget that."

"Yes ma'am." She smiled, "I love you."

She kissed Arizona's cheek. "And I love you."

The judge looked at his watch. "We are going to have a recess for lunch. Everyone is due back at 2:30." With a bang of the gavel, the courtroom began filing out.

Casey came over to Arizona. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Arizona nodded, "I'll be better when I'm done." She smiled.

"Understandable. You'll be the first up after the recess. Ready for that?"

"Like I have a choice?" Arizona smiled, "yeah, I'm ready."

"Actually, you do have a choice," Casey smiled. "I can put someone else up first. Not sure who," she grinned.

"No, I'll be fine." Arizona nodded, "I just want to get it over with."

"Great. I'll let you all get off to lunch. See you soon," Casey smiled once more before heading off to her office.

"Where would you like to go eat, honey?" Kate squeezed Arizona's hand.

"You're the expert on Seattle, Blondie," Em smiled.

"There's that cafe you and I used to frequent." Arizona smiled, recalling that first month with Kate.

Kate kissed Arizona's cheek. "I recall. It's not too far from here. I'll drive." They headed to the SUV's.

Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Rossi had already taken off back to Washington. Kate found a good spot and pulled up. She hopped out and got Arizona's door. She reached for her wife's hand.

"Still looks the same." Arizona nodded, taking Kate's hand and getting out.

"That it does. Like you," Kate winked. When they got to the door, she opened it for her wife and friends.

"Trying to show me up, Todd?" Emily teased.

Kate chuckled. "Not at all, my friend. Not at all."

"This place is cute." JJ grinned.

"My wife, ever the gentleman." Arizona smiled and nodded.

Kate grinned as they got inside and found a booth. The menus were on the table.

"Hello, I'm John. I'll be your waiter. Can I get everyone started with something to drink?"

"Um, I'll have a water, with lemon please?" Arizona smiled.

"We'll both have the same." Emily nodded, pointing to JJ.

"Well aren't you all cheap," Kate grinned. "I'll have an iced tea, please?"

The man nodded and smiled. "Coming right up."

"I don't want anything that's going to make me anymore jittery than I already am." Arizona sighed as the waiter walked off.

Kate took her wife's hand and squeezed it. "I know, honey. I know."

Emily looked towards Arizona as well. "You're going to do fine. The three of us will be right there, Casey has your back too."

"She's right." JJ smiled. "And when you're done, you can breathe a little easier."

Kate kissed Arizona's cheek. "We should all look at the menu before John gets back. Want to do our usual?"

"That's fine, I guess. I just want something light." Arizona nodded. "Not really hungry."

"You've gotta eat, Blondie." Emily smiled. "Maybe you'll listen to at least one of us."

Sensing what Arizona needed, Kate looked to their friends. "Excuse us, ladies? We'll be right back." She smiled and stood, motioning for Arizona to follow her.

Arizona nodded and quietly followed Kate like a wounded pup.

The stepped out back to the lovely garden with the koi pond and lotus flowers. Kate walked over and plucked a flower from a pot. "Do you know what this is?" She handed it to Arizona.

"It's a flower." Arizona spoke matter of factly.

Kate smiled. "Touche, doc. It's a gladiolus. It means strength and courage. It is you. You have that strength inside you and the courage to face that monster."

Arizona's eyes brimmed with tears, her bottom lip began to quiver. "I'm a survivor. Not a victim."

"You're a wife, a woman, a surgeon, a mother, a daughter, a friend, a hell of a poker player," Kate grinned. "And a survivor," she nodded.

"I love you." She smiled, pulling Kate into a tight embrace, needing to simply feel her wife close to her. As she pulled back, she leaned in and kissed Kate softly.

Kate held Arizona gently and kissed back. "I love you, my heart. You'll do wonderfully."

"Let's go get you some lunch? And get back." Arizona nodded.

"Whatever you want, my love." Kate smiled, opening the door for her wife again and following her inside.

After a calm and quiet lunch, the four women headed back to the courthouse. As they headed into the building a barrage of reporters met them before they could get to the doors. "Dr. Robbins! Do you really think this man will be convicted for what you say he did to you?"

Another reporter shot, "Is this considered a hate crime?"

Kate waved them off, pulling Arizona closely to her. "Leave us be, vulture's!"

Emily and JJ helped get the women through the throng as best they could.

Arizona ducked her head, leaning into Kate's embrace as they pushed through.

"Dr. Robbins?! Is it true this wasn't an accident? You paid him to kidnap you?!" Another reporter called out, "playing out some fantasy?"

"Please?! Just leave us alone!" Emily shoved through the crowd.

It took everything inside Kate not to punch that reporter out. "If you think that for a second you're sick and your readership is sick if they'd buy that!" She spat as they finally got to the door of the courthouse.

As they filed in and took their seats, Arizona's hand found Kate's. She smiled weakly at her, as everyone else began to come in and take their seats as well.

Kate squeezed her hand and pointed. "Dr. Melfi is right there, see? You'll see her after court today as well."

"I see." Arizona nodded and smiled at her former therapist, who'd positioned herself to be in Arizona's direct line of sight. Something she'd promised the night before in their session.

Judge Holden took his seat and both sides were able to then follow suit and sit. "And now to the People," he looked to Casey.

Casey nodded and stood. "The people call Dr. Arizona Robbins to the stand."

Arizona squeezed Kate's hand once more, and made her way to the stand. Still slightly shaken from the reporters earlier, she took a deep breath before stepping up into the box. After being sworn in, she took her seat and looked to Dr. Melfi and then to Kate before turning her attention to Casey.

"Thank you for being here today, Dr. Robbins." Casey started. "We know the evidence and testimony previously given from the police and FBI involved with your case as well as Dr. Calliope Torres' account of finding your things scattered by your car. Would you please relay to the jury the exact happenings of that night?"

Arizona nodded, "I was approaching my car to go home for the night, as I moved to open my door I felt a gun press against my back. And a voice saying if I screamed, he'd kill me." She took a deep breath, "I moved to fight back but was incapacitated by the gentleman."

Casey nodded. "You're meaning the defendant?"

"Yes ma'am." Arizona nodded.

"Was that all you remember of that night specifically?"

"Before waking up tied to a chair? Yes." Arizona nodded once more. "Otherwise, there is more that happened after."

"That was spread out over two days, is that correct?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"Was there any ability for you to tell time? A clock? Windows to note if it was night or day?"

"No ma'am. I was in and out of consciousness. I was told after I was rescued how long I'd been missing."

Casey nodded. "Can you relay for us what transpired over that period of time since you didn't know of it was day or night?"

"Each time I was awake, he was telling me how he was getting me ready for my cleansing." Arizona nodded, "over the course of that time, I was assaulted and molested by him."

Casey came up and put her hand on Arizona's arm. "I know this is not easy. Could you please give the specifics, Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona shook her head, and took another deep breath, "I was backhanded, punched. He busted my lip, in a couple of places actually. I suffered two black eyes. He um... He ripped my shirt open, and fondled my- um.. My breasts. He also kissed me, when I pulled away, he hit me. I believe he knocked me unconscious, after that."

"Thank you, Dr. Robbins. Now, you are and were a very public, out lesbian, is that correct?" Casey asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"In fact, you and Agent Todd subsequently coupled and wed following these horrifying events?"

"Yes ma'am. We have." She couldn't help the smile across her lips.

Casey smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Robbins. The people rest for now, your Honor."

The judge looked to the defense table. Would you like to cross examine, Mr. Smithely?"

The man proceeded to stand and push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Yes, your Honor. We would."

"Go ahead."

The man walked closer but still stood about ten feet back from Arizona. "Dr. Robbins, I think it's a given everyone feels badly for what you think happened to you. If my client drugged you, are you completely sure of what happened? A lot of medications are known to cause possible hallucinations."

"Mr. Smithley, I left with scars, both physical and mental. I'm positive of what happened to me." Arizona nodded, a sense of anger washed over her slightly.

"Or what you believe happened," he added.

Before Arizona could respond, Casey stood. "Objection, your Honor. That's an argumentative statement."

The judge nodded. "Agreed. Watch yourself, counselor."

The man gave a curt nod. "Of course, your Honor. Dr. Robbins, at the time this happened, you were single, is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Arizona nodded.

"And at the time, Dr. Torres noted you were not having the best run with your job in terms of friendly colleagues? She'd made it a rather hostile environment for you?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Is it possible you in fact staged the entire ordeal just to win friends at your work? That my client was merely a hired hand in your own stunt?"

"Objection, your Honor. Counsel is testifying!" Casey almost barked.

"Sustained. You are dancing on very thin ice, Mr. Smithely."

"Apologies, your Honor."

Arizona shifted in her seat, as the defense and the judge exchanged comments.

The man took a moment before proceeding. "Were you aware of any of my clients actions prior to your abduction? Any news float your way of the previous murders?"

"Yes, I had heard there were other victims."

"Prior to your abduction were you aware of that? Had you watched the news?"

"Yes, I had seen some of the reports."

The man nodded. "So you saw the reports and did not take extra precautions?"

"I-I was vigilant as much as I could've been." Arizona nodded, she wanted to elaborate that she'd been working for at least forty-eight hours prior to her abduction, but stopped herself.

"That was why you went into the parking structure with someone? Ah no. You did not. Had a taser or pepper spray? No, you did not."

Casey stood up. "Objection. Defense is badgering the witness."

The judge nodded. "Sustained. Are you through with your attempts, counselor because you are seriously in line for a contempt of court slap."

"The defense is done with this witness," he nodded.

"Redirect, Ms. Novac?"

"Yes, your Honor," Casey stood and nodded. "At the time the attacks were taking place, do you recall the location the last body was found, Dr. Robbins?"

"Somewhere in Maine? I'm not sure." Arizona shook her head.

Casey nodded. "Massachusetts. But you'd say that's clear across the country, would you not?"

"Yes ma'am. I would."

"So, even if we follow the defenses line that the victim is somehow at fault, you would not have thought for a moment Mr. Porter was anywhere near the Pacific, correct?"

"Correct." Arizona nodded.

"That is all. Prosecution rests."

Judge Holden looked to Arizona. "You are dismissed, Dr. Robbins."

"Thank you." Arizona said quietly, as she stepped down, and made her way back to her seat.

Kate took her hand. "You did great, honey."

"I did? Thank you." She whispered, nudging Kate with her shoulder.

"Good job, Blondie," Em smiled.

"Thank you, Em." Arizona smiled in return. A wave of relief washed over her momentarily as she clutched Kate's hand, tightly.

The judge looked at his watch. "Given the time, we're going to recess for the evening. Everyone reconvene tomorrow at 8:00 a.m." Again he banged his gavel and people began filing out.

Kate looked to their friends, recalling the circus they encountered earlier. "I have a weird idea. JJ? Would you mind switching clothes with Arizona?"

"Um... Sure?" JJ nodded, trying to follow Kate's lead.

"Kate? What are you thinking?" Arizona asked, curiously.

"Given what happened earlier, you and JJ are going to switch clothes. You'll stay close to Em and. She'll take you to the car out back while the reporters harass me and JJ."

Arizona nodded, "I see. Good idea."

"Very good." Emily grinned, "gotta act like you love me, Blondie."

"Act but, don't over-sell it," Kate shot a glance to Emily. "You two go to the bathroom and change. Do you have some big sunglasses, Em?"

"I do." Emily nodded, "and don't worry, no grab assing, promise. Unless she asks." She chuckled, ushering JJ and Arizona off to the bathroom.

"Give JJ your glasses and don't think for a second she'll want that from you."

"I was kidding, Kate." Emily nodded, pulling her sunglasses out of her bag as they waited on their wives.

Kate rolled her eyes and nudged her best friend. "I know JJ Is hot, but I know how tempting Arizona is so…" she winked.

"Right." Emily nodded, "I'd never take her from you."

"You're over the moon for JJ. I know you're just teasing. You two are nearly as sickeningly sweet as we are," Kate grinned.

"We learned from the best." Emily grinned, "speaking of the beauties." She pointed.

Kate shook her head. "Wow. Okay. JJ? Take these, please? No one paid as much attention to JJ before so Prentiss? Just keep her close. The car is already waiting around back for you two. Are you ready to face this, JJ?" She looked to their friend.

JJ nodded. "I can handle it. I've been through worse." She grinned, "besides, Arizona is nicer than me, I knock one of these guys senseless if they mess with me."

"Sadly, you can't. You have to be Arizona right now. So just cling to me and we'll get to the car safe and sound. If anyone knocks anyone out, that will be me," she winked. "Are you ready, honey?" She looked to her wife.

"Right. Okay." JJ nodded.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Arizona smiled and nodded.

Kate smiled. "Okay, Em. Get her out safe. And hell, grab her ass if you want."

"Sweet!" Emily chuckled, "ready?" She opened her arms to embrace Arizona as they moved to head out. "We'll see you in just a few minutes. Take care of my wife."

Kate shook her head. "Always. Come on, Prentiss. What do you take me for?" She grinned. "Get Arizona to safety. We'll wait five minutes until I'm sure you're in the car and coming around front so go."

Emily nodded and held Arizona closely, as they walked. She began a conversation that sounded like a normal married couple in a new city. "We should see the space needle before we leave."

Arizona nodded, "Sure, dear. Wherever you'd like."

Kate watched, trusting her friends implicitly. "Feeling ready, JJ?" She smiled. "You don't have to act like you like me that much, I promise."

JJ leaned against Kate. "Stop it... You know I'd do anything for you two. I'm ready when you are, just keep me safe." She grinned.

"Always. Godmother to our kids? Of course." She wrapped JJ closely to her and began walking them out the doors.

The reporters began loudly again. "Arizona? How are you feeling about the case?"

JJ leaned closer into Kate's embrace, holding up her hands. "I'd just like to get to my car, please?"

Kate made it look like she kissed JJ's forehead but really, her lips were inches away. "Leave my wife alone. You vultures are violating her all over again!"

"Dr. Robbins? Is it true you only pretend to be a lesbian and you're really a straight woman seeking as much attention as she can get?"

JJ turned her head, holding her hands over her face. She made it seem as though she were crying. "Leave me alone!" She called out as they came closer to the car.

The side door opened and Kate helped JJ in. "Get the hell away." She shut the door and hopped in the back next to her wife, slamming the door. The driver sped off. "How are you doing, honey?" Kate asked, looking to Arizona.

"Our walk the car was like a walk in the park. I'm just fine." Arizona nodded and smiled. "thank you, JJ for being me."

"I'm so glad. I know how much this afternoon shook you. Thank you Em and JJ for helping us," Kate smiled to their friends.

"You girls know we'd do anything for you." Emily smiled. "It was our honor."

Kate nodded. "We do. And vice versa. We love you both dearly."

After a session with Dr. Melfi, Kate and Arizona settled back into their room. Arizona fresh from the shower, came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. "The tension in my shoulders has eased up some." She smiled, rubbing Kate's calf.

"Come lay down, honey? I'm going to rub your shoulders." Kate stood and kissed her wife softly.

Arizona moved to lie down, on her stomach. She folded her arms under her head. "You're way too good to me." She nodded.

Kate smiled, straddling Arizona's waist, resting her weight on her knees. "Shh. You're even better to me." She leaned down and began working her wife's shoulders deeply.

"See? The tension has eased some." Arizona sighed. "Today was hard..."

"It was. And you did amazingly well," Kate kept kneading her wife's shoulders and back. "I am so very proud of you."

"Thank you. You didn't do so bad yourself."

"My part was a breeze compared to yours," Kate leaned down and kissed Arizona's neck gently. "Did you want to go to the closing arguments tomorrow, my love? We don't have to."

"I want to. I want to see this through." Arizona nodded.

Kate raised herself just a little so she had enough room to turn Arizona onto her back. She looked into her wife's eyes, running her fingers through her hair. "Absolutely, my love. If that's what you want, that's what we'll do."

"I just... I need to. I need the closure."

"I understand, darling." Kate leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Okay. Thank you." She whispered, kissing Kate in return.

"Feeling ready for more cuddling? What do you need, my love? Anything. Just name it." Kate smiled.

"More cuddling, please?" Arizona nodded.

Kate moved and got under the covers. She nestled down and pulled Arizona on top of her. "Just listen to my heart beat and go to sleep, my love." She stroked Arizona's back softly.

"Our kids are just like me when it comes to sleeping. Especially when we're upset." Arizona nestled against Kate's chest. "Cuddle up and listen to your heart."

Kate kissed Arizona's forehead. "Remember when they were little and they'd have nightmares? They'd crawl into bed, snuggle between us and you'd sing the Good dreams song? They still do it from time to time now...it just was so precious when you started that."

"I do." Arizona nodded, "I learned it from one of my patients. I miss them being so little, but they're so smart and independent now." She sighed.

"And if we do go through with fostering or adoption, they'll be able to help out more." Kate smiled.

"True, very true. I think they'd be wonderful helpers." Arizona yawned. "I love you. I love our family. I... I miss our kids."

Kate kissed her wife. "It's too late there to call now. We will in the morning, okay? Remember, Taylor will visit you in your dreams tonight."

"Right, she will. Ever the sweet one, she's so much like you it's not funny."

"If you say so, my love." She kept stroking Arizona's back.

"I do say so." Arizona mumbled.

Kate grinned and hummed. "I know you do."

In the morning, Kate woke first, Arizona still curled on her chest. She kissed her wife softly and whispered. "Time to get up, sweetheart."

"Mmm, no." Arizona whined sleepily. "You're too comfy."

"We want to call the kids, my love. Facetime? I know you're missing them like crazy."

"Yes" Arizona yawned and opened her eyes a little wider. "I am missing them, can we shop before going home? Take them something back?"

"Of course, honey. I'd already planned on it." Kate grinned. "Now, get your shower and get something on. We don't need them to learn about female anatomy from their naked mommy."

Arizona looked down at herself and grinned. "Oh... Oops. Be right back."

"Trust me, I never mind except for the kids," she winked as she went and grabbed a robe. "I'll chat first while you get ready and then you can finish while I do?"

"Works for me!" Arizona called back into the room, as she turned on the water.

Kate grabbed her phone and dialed Barb's. "Breakfast will be up soon as well, my love."

"Oh! Hello dear!" Barb smiled, turning on the chat. "How are you two?"

"HI, mom. We're good. Arizona is getting ready for the day. We were hoping you wouldn't mind before school getting the kids and letting them Facetime with us? We miss them terribly. How are you and dad?"

"Oh I don't mind at all. Daniel? Will you call the kids in here? Please? Tell them I have a surprise for them." She smiled off camera to her husband who could be heard ushering the kids into the kitchen. "We're doing well, dear. Don't tell them I told you, but both of them qualified for the school spelling bee." She grinned.

Kate winked. "Promise I won't. I'm glad you're all doing so well."

"We're loving having them here, makes me miss when Arizona and Tim were this age." Barb smiled.

"Well, you might not have to miss the baby feeling for too long either," she gave the woman a knowing wink.

"Does that mean you two are contemplating babies again?" Barb smiled broader.

"Maybe," Kate nodded.

Barb's face seemed to light up as two young voices filled the room. "Fill me in later? Your babies have made their appearance." She looked off and greeted the kids. "Morning, kiddos. I have a surprise for you."

"What's that, gramma?!" Timothy called out. "M&M's for breakfast?!"

"No silly, look!" She pointed to the iPad.

Kate grinned. "I know gramma sneaks you two things but she would not do that, young man!"

"Mama?!" He called out, rounding the counter and coming into view for Kate. "Hi mama, Taylor! Come here! It's mama!"

"Hello my sweet boy. Have you been good for gramma and grandpa?" Kate smiled, her dimples popping deeply.

"I'm being very good! Guess what, Mama?

"What, darling? Mama's never good at guessing."

"I'm going to the spelling bee! In front of all the big kids." He grinned.

Taylor ran in, "I did too! Tim! You were supposed to wait!"

"Hello my little love bug. I'm so proud of you. You're both as smart as your mommy. She'll be just as proud."

"Don't tell her! We wanna tell her."

"Of course, sweethearts. Mommy's shower is just finishing so I'll be going soon. I just wanted to call and tell you how much we love and miss you. And we are so proud of you both. You're amazing little people." Kate's eyes misted over. "It's because of you two mommy did so well telling all those people in court yesterday what happened."

"We love you too, mama." Taylor smiled.

Hearing her wife coming, Kate kissed the screen. "I love you too, my little bugs. Mommy will be right here," she grinned over to her wife.

"Hey mama?" Timothy asked.

"Yes, my sweet boy?" Kate turned her attention back to the screen.

"Is mommy okay? You said she did a good job, but she didn't get scared did she?"

Kate thought for a moment. "She was very brave. The bad man tried to taunt her but she kept herself focused. She did very well."

"No bad dreams?" Taylor chimed in.

"For that, my love, ask mommy," Kate waved Arizona over. "You look amazing as always, darling."

"Do I hear my cuddle bugs?!" Arizona hopped onto the bed with Kate. "Hello, sweethearts."

"Mommy!" Both children squealed.

"We miss you both," Taylor smiled.

Kate kissed Arizona's cheek. "I'll go get my shower. You three have a good chat."

"Thank you sweetie." Arizona grinned and kissed Kate. She turned her attention back to the kids. "We miss you too, sweet angels."

"Did you have any bad dreams, mommy?" Taylor asked.

"Just one. On the airplane, but you know what... In the end, Mama and I won." Arizona smiled to the two faces on screen. "How are you two? Being good? Hows school?"

Timothy smiled. "That's good, mommy. Taylor and I have been good. I told mama so I'll let her tell you our news."

"Tim and me got into the spelling bee!"

"'Tim and I,'" he gently corrected his sister.

She playfully shoved his shoulder. "We got into it," she grinned.

"You did?! That's great! We'll practice when mama and I get home. When is the spelling bee?" She smiled, internally chuckling at Tim correcting his sister.

"It's...uh…" Taylor looked to Tim.

"It's next month, Mommy. On the 12th. Gramma has been helping us too. She has us spell different words and learn their etymology. That means where the word comes from."

"Oh, it does? That's very good. Your mama will be proud that you know that. I'm so proud of you two. I miss you so much."

"We miss you both, mommy! You'll be home soon?" Taylor smiled.

"Yes, we'll be home very soon. In a couple of days, actually. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" Both kids squealed again.

"I love you guys." Arizona smiled, "be good for Gramma and Pop pop? And hey... Have a good day at school."

"Will do, mommy! Take care of mama and have a good day too," Timothy smiled.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah. What he said," she grinned.

"I love you. Mama and I both do!"

"Bye, mommy," the kids waved. "We love you too!" Feeling smart, Taylor pushed the 'end call' button.

Kate came out dressed in nice slacks and a crimson blouse. "We have such brilliant kids. That's all you, babe."

"We do have brilliant little ones. That's you too. Timothy informed me that he knew what entomology meant." Arizona smiled. "Mom is teaching them that too."

Kate bent and kissed Arizona's cheek. "If you think so." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it. Should be breakfast."

A waiter came in pushing the breakfast cart, Kate pointed. "Right there is fine, thank you." The man nodded and put the breaks on the wheels. Kate got into her purse and handed the man his tip. "Thank you, sir."

"Thank you," he smiled and nodded as he left.

"Room service, huh?"

"I wanted you all to myself for as long as I could. We'll meet JJ and Em at the courthouse. Is this okay?" Kate pulled chairs over.

"It's fine with me." Arizona smiled and stretched. "What'd you order?"

Kate pulled the lid off Arizona's plate. "Cinnamon roll french toast sound okay?"

"Sounds good to me. What'd you get?"

"My figure could not survive if I ate that," she winked. "You on the other hand have nothing to fear. I just got the 'eating light' breakfast. Poached eggs, fruit, low fat cottage cheese and a slice of fiber plus wheat toast. Getting old sucks," Kate grinned.

"Oh you aren't old!" Arizona rolled her eyes. "May I have a bite of fruit?"

Kate nodded and moved the bowl to the middle. "But I can do without the calories?" She teased.

"You could eat whatever you want. Your weight hasn't wavered. Only when you carried Timothy. And that's because you were carrying him."

Kate blushed and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Still my bee charmer. Only I'm apparently your bees."

"I love you." Arizona kissed Kate's lips.

Gently breaking the kiss, Kate smiled. "And I you. Now eat up before it gets cold," she winked.

"Yes ma'am." Arizona nodded, and began eating her breakfast.

Kate ate hers, leaving the strawberries for Arizona and then setting the bowl in front of her. "For you," she smiled.

"You're sweet." Arizona smiled, biting into a very ripe strawberry. "Mmm, these are sweet too."

"See? I didn't lie in my vows. I promised I'd always share my strawberries with you. Even if we were fighting. Like that time we were pregnant. God, I don't even remember what we were upset over now. You were pouting and I handed you that bowl of strawberries. Your face lit up like I'd handed you a diamond."

"We were arguing over what to paint the babies rooms. I remember that vividly." Arizona smiled, eating another one. "And you wouldn't let me use an all pink scheme."

Kate chuckled. "Oh, that you'd remember? Not the strawberries? We agreed gender neutrality until they were older and they decided. Their rooms were still adorable. All done and ready to head over, my love?"

"Yes, all ready." Arizona smiled.

Kate grabbed their bags, holding Arizona's toward her. "Oh!" She went over, grabbing the oversized hat and glasses. "We'll do what we did getting to the car last night. We are going to drive to the backside and you'll get out, JJ will get in and the reporters won't be any the wiser. I'd rather just go in the back but if we don't do this, they'll figure out you slipped in the back, you know?"

"Makes perfect sense. My smart wife." Arizona smiled.

"Profiling. It's my job," she smiled, taking Arizona's hand and heading out. They got into the unmarked SUV and the driver headed off.

As they pulled up, another SUV sat waiting with Emily and JJ. Both women got inside as they readied themselves to get out. Emily and Arizona headed in the back door and waited for Kate and JJ.

"Ready, JJ?"

"Yep, let's do this." She grinned from underneath the hat and sunglasses.

Kate got out first and the reporters swarmed. She got JJ's door and pulled her in close, trying to make their way through the madness.

"Dr. Robbins! What is with the hat and glasses? Afraid your testimony will prove Mr. Porter innocent?" One reporter barked. Another chimed in, "I heard she's faked the whole thing! That "wife" is a paid escort!"

"Shut up! Leave us alone!" JJ kept her head down as they walked.

"Apparently your research, like your work, is crap. I'm an exemplary government employee."

"Right, I bet you are!" One of them chuckled as they two women made it to the door, and inside.

"They're terrible!" JJ nodded. "Shake it off, Kate. Don't let them get to you, okay?" She knew Kate could handle them, but like most people, she knew Kate had a vulnerable side too.

She nodded, getting them inside. "I'll deal with it later, thanks." Once safe enough, Kate let JJ go and put up her front that everything was fine. "Get my wife in safely, Em?" She smiled to her friend.

"Yep. She's in the ladies room." Emily nodded. "We strolled right in." She grinned. "You two okay?"

JJ made a face at Emily signaling they'd talk later. "We're okay, I think. The reporters are getting nastier. I say we all file out the back when we leave today." She nodded.

Figuring it was getting to her friend, Kate nodded. "It's been great what you've done for us, JJ. I'm so sorry you've gone through it. I...I feel like a terrible friend."

JJ hugged Kate tightly, "It's been my honor to help, I wasn't upset because of that. I... I'd do anything for you two. I just hate seeing them degrade you too. It's not fair."

She hugged JJ back. "It'll be fine. If they print it or report it anywhere, I'll sue the bastards for slander and defamation. All our kids will have a free ride through college," she winked, trying to get JJ to smile.

JJ offered her a sad smile, "I'm sorry, just pains me to see people I care about deal with bullshit."

Emily wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulders, "You have so much empathy. My god, I love you." She kissed her cheek softly.

Arizona stepped out of the bathroom, and walked over to her self made family and grinned. "I leave for two minutes and there's a freakin' love-fest going on out here. Everyone okay?"

"Just waiting for the woman of the hour," Kate grinned and hugged her. "Ready to head inside?"

"I am." Arizona nodded, taking Kate's hand as they walked inside, and took their seats.

Kate squeezed Arizona's hand as the judge motioned for the Defense to start it's closing.

It felt like the man went on for hours, waving his hands with a flourish every now and then to bring focus to certain points. As he went on, Kate moved her hand, wrapping her arm around Arizona's waist.

Next it was the People's turn for closing. Casey stood. "As the defendant has been found guilty of six murders previously in six different states and is facing numerous life sentences, this case really wrote itself. You have heard testimony from responding officers including the FBI. We have evidence of the taunting texts the defendant sent to Agent Caitlin Todd. And finally, our witness, the last and luckily surviving victim of this man, told you all what happened. We have made her relive that horror once more. Please, do not add to it by finding Ralph Porter anything less than guilty. Do not let any personal feelings against women or gays or whatever sway the simple fact the defendant is guilty. The People rest, your Honor."

Judge Holden nodded. "And the Defense?"

Mr. Smithely rose again and began. "The People want you to believe without question what you've been told is the truth. That's a lovely ideal, but people lie. All we really have is bantering text messages between a lonely man and an FBI Agent coupled with the delusions of a fallen surgeon. The Defense rests, your Honor." The man sat.

It took everything within Kate not to scream. All she could see was red looking at that man. She had to put her faith in the people and for once, that scared her to death. "We'll be fine, honey. That man is a deranged moron."

"I..I know." Arizona nodded, "we'll be fine." She took a deep breath and squeezed Kate's hand tightly.

The judge relayed orders to the jury and in almost a whirl, the twelve people filed out to the jury room. "Until the jury makes its findings, court is adjourned," he struck the gavel and the remainder began leaving.

"What if they don't find him guilty." Arizona asked Kate quietly, suddenly feeling panicked.

She took a deep breath. "He's still facing numerous life sentences and the death penalty in California. He'll be held at a maximum security federal facility in Leavenworth, Texas. This is...just a formality, sadly. It's to bring closure to you, honey. Does that make sense?"

"I know that. It's just the principle of the matter. He's guilty. I know what he did. I could've been like any of those women before me." She frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry. We all understand, honey. You deserve justice. If there is a God, that's exactly what you'll get. How about we head out of here? Go over to Hyde park? You love the fountain."

"No... I'm fine. I don't want to fight the reporters again." Arizona shook her head. "Putting you three through it again. No, I'll be fine."

Kate shook her head. "We're all going out the back. It was JJ's idea. It could take hours, days or weeks. Let's just head out for now? Show JJ and Em where we went and dreamed up our future kids?" She smiled.

"Okay... Fine." Arizona stood. "Let's go."

Everyone got their things and began to head out. Kate felt her heart sink, feeling as though she wasn't doing anything good.

Things were tense. As hard as Kate tried, she felt she wasn't doing anything right. Em and JJ kept trying to lighten the mood, but given the circumstances, it really wasn't possible. Suddenly, Kate's cell phone rang. Casey's number was on the Caller ID. "Hello, Casey?"

"We have a verdict. Come on back!" The lawyer explained.

"We'll be right there." She hung up the phone and looked to the group. "Verdict is in."

Arizona felt nervous all over again as they headed inside the courtroom and took their seats. She grasped Kate's hand once more, and leaned over. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

After the preliminaries of rising until the judge sat and then sitting, everyone took their seat. The bailiff went over and took the verdict from the foreperson and brought it to the judge. He nodded and sent the paper back.

"Shh. You're fine. I love you." She squeezed Arizona's hand.

"Madam floorperson, do you have a verdict in this case?"

The woman rose and nodded. "Yes, your Honor, we do."

"What say you?"

"On the count of forcible kidnapping in the first degree, we find the defendant…" she paused for a moment. "Guilty. On the second count of sexual assault in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty. On the…"

Kate had felt herself soar hearing the first guilty verdict and knew anything to follow would be the same.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat as the verdict continued to be read, tears filled her eyes. "They saw it too..." She smiled, and nodded quietly.

Kate kissed her wife softly. "You did well, honey. So, so well. And he's going to pay for you."

Emily and JJ leaned in and hugged Kate and Arizona tightly as well. "You did wonderful, Arizona! That's our girl, our survivor."

Kate shook her head. "She thrived, she didn't survive. She's a born fighter and that's all that matters."


End file.
